IS Infinite Build
by Forgeravin
Summary: It's been ten years since the Skywall Disaster, has happened. Unidentified monsters called Smashes are running loose, and the only one who can battle them is a rider with Bottles. Named Kamen Rider Build. Meet Kiryu Sento, as he and Ichika Banjou try to unravel the mystery of Pandora's Box and the organization known as Faust. Are You Ready! Henshin!
1. Construct 1

Forgeravin Productions presents…

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 1: The Ground Work _We are Observer_

10 years before our story beings, Japan was the first to discover ancient ruins on the planet Mars. In quick responce to be the first to explore such ruins, a brave Astronaut volunteer was sent to mars as the first man there. Once arriving, and getting to the ruins the Astronaut discovered a strange box stone. Upon picking up the box it's shell broke revealing a metal box of power later dubbed "Pandora's Box"

* * *

 _2 months later…_

When the Astronaut returned to earth the Pandora Box was shown off to the public.

"Today is an incredible day for humanity. With the discovery of Pandora's box we may be able to ask to great question of are we alone in the universe?" Says the announcer of the event. As he continues a man fixes his hat and rushes towards the box, passing by the announcer in the process.

"Hey! You stop!" The guards say as the man ignores them and gets up to the box, tossing aside the glass case he place his hand on top the box. A flash of light fills the area, then the ground begins to shake then, a wall erupts from the ground. This wall called the Skywall restricted air and minimal ground activity. This event would become to known as the Skywall Disaster.

* * *

 _Touto Capitol building_

Gentoku:( _Looking out window_ ) Thus in the ten years since that day, the nation of japan has been split into three nations. Their is our Touto (Eastern Capital), Hokuto (Northern Capital) and Seito (Western Capital)... Now a decade after the event IS have allowed the opening of Gates though the sky wall.

Sawa:( _nods_ ) And you would say that with the introduction of the IS, the landscape of Japan has changed again? Gentoku Himuro-san?

Gen:( _looks to Sawa_ ) Why of course Sawa Takigawa-san. Is it alright if I call you Sawa-san?

Sawa:( _nods_ ) Of course, but back on topic, the introduction of the IS brought on the construction of the gates?

Gen:( _looks out_ ) Yes, there creation and particle rip in the Skywall allowed for the three nations to be connected again. And...Yet, the connection is fragile at best. The nations of the world are beginning to make their move on our three nations, like vultures looking for there next meal. So before that happens, we need to learn all we can about the Pandora Box.

The two head over to the windows looking into the building, to an airtight secure box with the Pandora's Box sealed inside. Guards stand by the box, they wish to no longer repeat the mistakes of the past.

Sawa:( _walks over_ ) On another note, what are your recent thoughts of the Kamen Rider that's been sighted many times in the past in Touto? Many speculate he's the one handling the unidentified life forms, called Smash. These citizens have presumably been saved by a mysterious hero named Kamen Rider.

Gen:( _wraps arm around Sawa_ ) An interesting prospect, why don't we discuss this hero of yours in the hotel next door, all night?

The two begin to walk off, then Sawa pauses.

"Wait...What?!" Everyone turns to the two of them confused.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sawa:( _calling manager_ ) That creepy aide! What's he thinking?! Eh? What do you mean, "Can you still make it to that hotel"? Chief!

As she walks off back to her house, she bumps into something.

"Ow… Sorry…" Looking up Sawa finds herself to be face to face with a Smash. White with blue as a secondary, it's body is jagged and angular, needles extend out of it's body, it shining in the dim light of the night. The needles reenter the Smash.

"A Smash?" Sawa mumble, reaching for her phone to take a quick picture. But before she can take that photo, the Smash walks over and smacks the phone out of her hands, in the process sending Sawa sprawling to the ground. Upon impact she loses consciousness. The Smash beings towards her. A blade extending out of it's righter index finger. But before the Smash can go for the kill, a red arm grabs the Smash.

?: Now Hang on. That's not the proper method of handling a woman.

The mysterious figure and the Smash begin to do battle. The figure attacking the Smash with a Drill blade. The body of the figure is partly visible in the light. It's body is red and blue, the head the left side red with a piece extending out into that of a rabbit's ear, and the right side blue with a tank's barrel extending out of the eye piece. The left arm is blue and the right arm is red. The chest is a combination of both red and blue, the legs the left leg is red and with a white spring wrapped around the lower knee, the right is blue with tank treads on it's boot. The Figure swings at the Smash sending it back, trying to recollect itself. The figure reaches down to his belt, the belt has a holder with two bottles inside, one is red the bottle is molded to look like a rabbit, the other bottle is blue molded to look like a tank. A lever with a red handle extend out to the right,a large silver wheel sits inbetween the bottle and the lever, below the silver wheel are a set of two smaller gears. The figure takes out the red Rabbit bottle and places it into a slot in the drill blade.

" **Ready Go! VOLTECH BREAK! Yay~!** "

The figure swings diss enabling the Smash as it falls to the ground.

" _Their…._ " The figure says as he takes out a bottle and twists the cap open. Putting it out towards the Smash the frame of the Smash is absorbed into the bottle leaving a man in white clothes lieing their.

" _Good…_ " The man says as he closes the bottle. The shape has changed form, now it looks like that of a spider's web design. During that, Sawa beings to awake and gets to a sitting position. The figure looks towards Sawa, his helmets eyes shining in the night.

* * *

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

I'm posting the second part of this story on tomorrow! Stay tune to enjoy! I know I'm late with this but, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And _See you!_ And as a little extra cherry on top Here's the opening!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

Construct 1 Complete

* * *

Author's Note: Ichika's name is Banjou Ichika. Not Ryuga Ichika. This error was caused by a error of naming conventions. Japanese names are said backwards from our US Names. So here we would say Ichika's name as Ichika Orimura. While in Japan its said Orimura Ichika. I made a mistake as Banjour Ryuga is said backwards in the show. I misinterpreted this as Ryuga being the last name. While Banjou being the first name. I have corrected this and I want to make this clear now. Ichika's name is Banjou Ichika! Thats how its said in Japanese, and thats his name! I made that mistake so there! I corrected it! In future chapters this naming convention will be made clear and for those who have seen Build will probably ask. Where is Ichika gonna get the Dragon full bottle? Well just keep reading and a new character will be introduced to fix this error. With that out of the way. Enjoy!


	2. Construct 2

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 2: Sento the Physicist… Probably.

Our story begins 10 years before the present, with the manned mission to Mars. A astronaut upon landing on the planet soon discovered a previously unknown temple that housed a box. And upon contact with that box it changed form. Thus upon the return to Planet earth the box was dubbed Pandora's Box. But on the day of its press release a man disturbed the security and got his hand on the Box, a flash of light later a what came to be known as the Sky Wall appeared splitting Japan into 3 sectors each with their own capitals. But now 10 years after the incident a race of monsters began appearing and started destroying the lives of people. And in the shadows a figure rose to battle this new threat. The name of this masked warrior is Build.

Kamen Rider Build!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Observer_

One rainy day, a woman walks past an ally to get groceries back home. She pauses when he notices someone in the alley. _Huh? Is he okay?_ She thinks to herself as she walks towards the man. Her name is Tabane Shinonono, she runs over to the man in the alley.

Tabane:( _kneels down_ ) Hey! Are you okay?

Man:( _looks up_ ) H-Huh? Who are you...Who am I?

Tabane:( _surprised_ ) Y-You don't remember? Anything? Name? Home, family? Anything?

"No...Who am I?" After this, unsure of what to do, Tabane let this man follows him. Once returning to her lab she decided, that the boy needs a name in the meantime. The name that was chosen is Kiryu Sento.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The sound of my alarm wakes me, I jolt up I look at the time it's 7 Am. I stretch and get to my feet. While getting up I put a small marble on a road and I let it roll. I walk though my lab, passing by my breakfast that's being automated by the marble's movement. As I pass by a mirror I pause and go back. Looking at my face I notice that I have black marker all across it.

Sento:( _clenched fist_ ) Curse that Chloe. When she gets back I'll-

Tabane:( _Jumps towards Sento_ ) Good morning Sento Dear~!

Sento:( _Dodges_ ) Good morning Tabane.

I say as the creator of the IS Exo suit, Tabane Shinonono. Tabane is a young woman with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extends to her hips and a curvaceous figure and large breasts. She wears a lab-coat, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and is often seen wearing a frilly maid-like blue and white dress. _She has a attraction towards me, and isn't afraid to show it. Though she seems to be extra attracted to me… I don't know why exactly._

" **Ding!** " A patch of my hair shoots up in excitement.

"Ooh~! Something more important!" I exclaim in excitement.

"A new Bottle-Chan!" Tabane says.

We rush over to the Bottle fabricator and I grab the bottle inside. I take out a white bottle with black ends. The bottle has the look of a Hedgehog molded in it.

"Hello~, looks like we got ourselves a Hedgehog." I say to the Core of my Bottle Purifier. Her name is Chloe Chronicle. She has long silver hair. Her left eye is black and her right eye is golden. She's small and always seems to walk while having her eyes closed. She wears a white shirt that looks almost like a sailors shirt, a blue skirt that goes up to her waist over lapping her shirt. Upon her hair are two hair pieces like black leaves.

Chloe:( _sighs_ ) I'm sleepy, tired, and I'm not in the mood to deal with you.

 _Allow me to explain, our relationship. She tends to regard Tabane as her savior and has therefore sworn complete loyalty to Tabane. This occurred after an 'Incident' that I have no knowledge of. That was 5 years ago, and when I arrived a year ago she didn't take too kindly to my arrival._ Chloe passes by us and heads over to the bed in the back of the Lab. She falls down into it and falls fast asleep.

Tabane:( _hand to cheeks_ ) _Sigh~_ I wish she would just get over you already.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Agreed. It's been a year now, she really needs to lighten up.( _looks at mirror_ ) Now that I think about it….

 _A few minutes later…_

Sento:( _caps marker_ ) Right. With that out of the way, I'm gonna get some fresh air.

I say putting the marker next to the towel that I used to wash my face. As I begin up the stairs of the Lab to go to the roof, I look back to see my handy work. Chloe's face is now covered in formulas. A big smirk forms on my face. _Karma's a cruel mistress Chloe. Shouldn't have done it._

* * *

 _Outside._

 _Hi my name is Kiryu Sento, I'm a Physicists. I think at least. 23 years of age, black hair, my right eye is red, while my left is blue. Weird I know, anyways I have been living under Tabane's care for four years now. To put my age in perspective of the others, I'm younger than Tabane by only a year, and 5 years younger than Chloe._ I look to the Sky wall that split the Nation of Japan into three sectors. _Their is Touto (The Eastern Capital), Hokuto (The Northern Capital) and Seito (The Western Capital.)_ _Upon the Skywall incident, there came another threat. The Smash. Knowledge of this is limited to me, and a few others in the governments of the three sectors._

Sento:( _deep breath… Exhale_ ) Fresh air, just what I wanted. Oh! Right, I have to show off my completed project that I made yesterday.

As I get up my phone rings. I take out my Build phone. _The invention I mentioned._ And I answer.

"Hey what's the matter?" I answer.

" _We have got a Hazard level problem! Get down here!_ " Tabane exclaims.  
"I'm on it!" I say rushing back inside and back into the lab.

* * *

 _In the lab…_

Sento:( _runs in_ ) What happened?! A Smash attack?! A Smash invasion?! A groundbreaking invention?! The government is allowing gay marriage?!

Tabane:( _turns to Sento_ ) My bestie's little brother has gotten in big trouble!

Sento: ….( _walks over to bed_ ) I'm gonna go back to sleep now.

Tabane:( _Grabs Sento_ ) Stop! Please hear me out!

" _Sigh~_ What is it? He has ret to pay or something?" Tabane shakes her head.

"No! Ikkun has been framed for murder!" _Wait...What?!_

* * *

 _Unknown Location. We are Observer_

"H-Hey!? Where am I?! Let me go?!" Shouts Ichika Banjou as he's strapped into a large rectangular box filled with an odd green liquid inside.

" _Watch this one. He's stronger than he looks._ " A man in a hazmat suit says as he and a team of other hazmat wearing men, place Ichika into the box. Strapping him in the hazmat men close up and begin a painful process on Ichika.

" _How are with this one?_ " Asks an armored man with a bat motif to him.

Hazmat 1:( _turns_ ) Sir! He gave us some trouble, but we are still proceeding.

Bat: _Wonderful, proceed._

As they proceed the Bat goes over to a chair that was set up. The Bat takes a seat with a gun in his hands and crossing his legs. The Bat relishes in Ichika as he struggles. Then Ichika breaks one of the straps.

" _Interesting._ " The Bat mutters as Ichika breaks off the rest of the straps and busts out of the box. The men in the Hazmat try to put Ichika back in, but Ichika pushes them off and makes a run for it. Escaping the grasp of the guards.

Hazmat 1:( _bows_ ) I'm so sorry sir! We'll send out a team to reacquire him!

Bat:( _puts up hand_ ) _No need. For the government will catch him, we can get to him better in prison. Where he has nowhere to run._

Hazmat 1:( _bows again_ ) Yes sir.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Ichika Banjou. Younger brother to Chifuyu Banjou, who's a childhood friends of Tabane.

"So that's why you see the need to help out." I say sighing.

"Yup! And if I do good, maybe I can get a compliment from Chi-chan!" _Though I'll be doing the real work._ I head over to the table filled with bottles.

Sento:( _grabs bottles_ ) I guess in that case I should start looking around.

Tabane:( _Rabbit ears droop_ ) Yes… But last time we hacked into the security network, we got a pretty nasty warning… What to do.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Well, in light of that incident I came up with a solution.

Chloe:( _walks over_ ) I assume it relates to that new phone you have? _Yawn~_

Sento:( _points to Chloe_ ) Bingo!

"So what? You are gonna call him or something?" Chloe asks.

"Yup.( _brings phone up to ear_ ) Hello hello? Yeah right he doesn't know who I am. No it's actually." I grab the Lion Bottle and put it inside my new phone. A wheel coming out as I put it in.

" **Build Change!** " I toss my phone into the air as it changes form into a bike.

"Ooh~!" Tabane gets out of her seat in surprise.

Chloe:( _surprised_ ) Well… That's actually impressive.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) I know right! Aren't I a genius?( _bike generates helmet_ ) Now then! Let's get going!

Chloe:( _grabs Sento_ ) Don't ride inside the Lab. None of us want any broken equipment.

"S-Sorry." I say giving a small bow.

"Also don't forget about your belt and other bottles. You don't know when you might meet a smash!" _Smash. They are people transformed into monsters. How, I have yet to know. But what I do know is, that previous Smashes have lost all of their memoires. I can't be sure if I myself was a Smash, but Tabane states otherwise… Besides that I'd better get going._

* * *

 _Outside… We are Ichika_

I exit the tunnels and out back into the street of Touto. But as I go for a sigh of relief I hear the sounds of Government Guards. _Crap! That right! I'm still considered a criminal!_ I rush to a nearby trash heap. Finding a dirty shirt lying their. Looking at myself as I realise that I'm half naked. I put the shirt on as Guards begin to patrol. "Fugitive Detected." I make a break for the outside but I'm surrounded by Guards. _Crap…_

* * *

Construct 2 Complete

Author Note: Thank you to Cross-Z who pointed out the mistake in Banjou's name. It should have been Ichika Banjou. Not Ichika Ryuga. Thank you Cross-Z


	3. Construct 3

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 3: Kamen Rider Build

Sento: In the last construct we met Kiryu Sento. An amnesiac physicist that works alongside Tabane Shinonono the inventor of the IS Exo suit, and Chloe Chronicle a loyal assistant of Tabane's who helps in the production of Bottles. Finally we met Ichika Ryuga who was captured by a unknown organisation, who experimented of him. Ichika then managed to escape but is now on the run from the officials. Now what happens in Construct 3?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

"Any sightings of him?" I ask over the comms in my helmet. _Chloe is helping me in looking for Ichika though the use of CCTV cameras._ I drive past the location where Ichika was first spotted.

" _None as of yet._ " Chloe responds over, I've been riding around the areas where Ichika-san was reported being in.

Sento:( _looking at HUD_ ) While we look. Can you give me a description of him? May give me a better idea of who he is when I meet him.

Tabane:( _nods_ ) _Right. Well, Ikun is a young man of average height with tall black hair that is parted in the middle, dark red eyes and a slim but trained body. That's mainly due to his training with Kendo and later Boxing. Last I heard of him was-_

" _Wait! We got a hit! I've locked on to him! He's riding a stolen Guard bike!_ " Guess he managed to get away from some guards… _I check the news for anything relating._

"In other news, Ichika Ryuga is now also responsible for government property damage. Shown by these pictures of destroyed Government Guards." _An interesting news article._

Sento: Well, even if he isn't a murder there's no way he can get some time behind bars.

Tabane:( _Over Video call_ ) _That should not be possible. Even the strongest human couldn't possibly break a standard issue, Government Guard shown in the picture. The impacts look like it was caused by fists._

Sento: So you're saying that He's been modified somehow?

Tabane:( _Nods_ ) _It's possible, or someone is continuing to frame him. Either way, it's possible that he was used._

Chloe:( _over video call_ ) _Target located. He should be in range._

I look ahead to see a boy riding a bike. Wearing white pants, and a dirty shirt.  
"Shure that's him?" I ask, with Tabane giving an energetic nod. _I'm amazed in how she's able to go from sleepy to supper energetic in a matter of seconds. Not that long ago she was sleeping now she's full of energy...Agh! Not important._ I drive up besides him.

"Ryuga-kun? I need to you pull-" Ichika-kun pulls to the side and tries to ram me. I pull the brakes and pull back. _Is this guy trying to kill me?!_

"What the hell!? I'm trying to help-" Ichika-kun speeds up. _Sigh~ yara yare daze._

Sento:( _takes out weapon_ ) Sorry Tabane I'm gonna have shoot Ryuga-kun out of his bike. I won't kill him though.

Tabane:( _puts hands together_ ) Please be gentle!

"Don't take it the wrong way Tabane!" I take out my Drill Crusher, in it's gun mode. I take aim.

"Banjou-kun! Pull over or I will shoot!" Ichika-kun doesn't slow down. _Well I gave him a heads up at least._ I open fire knocking over the barrels and Ichika-kun swerves to dodge. But he ends up hitting the barrels and falls out of the Bike. I park and take a look. _He's a bit bruised but..._

"Well on the bright side, he's not dead. So don't worry about him." Tabane gives a sigh of relief. I get off my bike and start towards Ichika.

Ichika:( _getting up_ ) Wh-Who are you?!

Sento:( _walks over_ ) Just here to bring in a murder( _snaps and points_ ), namely you.

Ichika:( _panic_ ) I didn't kill anybody!

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) You do realise how unconvincing that sounds. Especially from a fugitive.

"I didn't run because I wanted to!" Ichika-kun exclaims. _This is terrible. He's in a big panic._

"Then just go to jail. I know a few people who can claim otherwise." _I just need to calm him down right now._

Ichika:( _shakes head_ ) I can't! If I go back, They're gonna get me again…

Sento:( _curious_ ) "They?" Who are They?

Ichika:( _clenched fist_ ) … You already said you wouldn't believe me!

Ichika-kun charges me. Swinging a fist I bend back dodging the attack. I grab Ichika-kuns shoulder as I go in for a punch. Ichika-kun pushes me aside dodging the attack. I turn around to swing again, Ichika-kun pushes aside my attack and grabbing my arm and smacks me in the groin. I fall back, quickly regaining my standing, I go for a kick. Ichika kicks hitting my leg away, then he sends his body into my chest. Falling back and I dodging another attack I back off.

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Not bad, you definitely fit Tabane's description.

Ichika:( _surprises_ ) Wha-? T-Tabane-nee? How-

Sento:( _takes out bottle_ ) But…( _shakes bottle_ ) I'm about to take a slightly different approach.

I fly around away from Ichika-kun's sight, and around to his back. I spin around kicking Ichika-kun sprawling to the ground. _Thank you, Rabbit Bottle!_

"That strength… You… Did those gas mask freaks get to you, too?" _Wait… Gas Mask Freaks?_

"Or are you on their side?" _A-A Best Match of similar backstories?! … That sounded so Homosexual._

Ichika: Don't play dumb!( _grabs Sento_ ) They turned me into a damned guinea pig!

Sento:( _amazed_ ) Gas mask and human experimentation? What do you mean?

Ichika:( _pushes Sento away_ ) What's their to explain! Some bald-headed guard got the drop on me at the crime scene.

Sento:( _rushes over to Ichika_ ) Is that all true?! Then you must've seen the bat man, too. And I don't mean the western one. A man wearing a black suit, with a bat design… Again! I must emphasise that I do not mean DC's Batman! Different Person!

"I don't know!" Ichika-kun yells. _Damn it… Not another dead end._ But as the realization of that falls upon us, a roar knocks back to reality. A Smash sends a nearby car flying across the ground towards us. We dodge out of the way of the car's path. It's a Strong Smash, I turn back to see the Strong Smash. Hitting me, I'm sent flying and hitting the front window of the car, cracking on impact. I roll of the other side of the car. I being to get to my feet to see the Strong Smash walking towards Ichika-kun.

Ichika: Wh-What is this thing? Some sort of monster?

Sento:( _getting up_ ) I-It's… A Smash.

Ichika: Smash?

Sento:( _in pain_ ) A-A person in a m-monstrous form. With violent tendencies. They can't be reasoned with unless you beat them!

I hear the sounds of a fight. _That's probably Ichika-kun fighting the Smash._ I finally manage to get to my feet. I go to see the Strong Smash slamming its fists into the ground. Sending up a large dust cloud. _Crap… Where is it going?_

Sento:( _looking around_ ) Crap…( _Spots Smash_ ) Ah ha! The Smash is going towards the Skywall.

I rush over to my bike and climb on. _This is terrible. This isn't gonna be good when I break the news._ I get on my bike, I take my helmet and I put it on.

"Hey~ Yeah… So Banjou-kun got grabbed by a Smash. Don't worry, I'm following." I say restarting the engine. I drive off towards the wall.

 _Skywall…_

I arrive at the wall to see Ichika-kun battling the Strong Smash Bearhanded. _He's got guts._ Getting of my bike I walk over to Ichika-kun who's now on the ground.

"Fighting a Smash barehanded… You've got real guts. As expected considering you're big sister. But don't risk your life for something stupid. I'll take it from here." I say, as I reach into my coat. I take out the Build Driver. I place it on my waist the belt strap wraps around and locks on the other side. Reaching into my coat, I take out the Rabbit full bottle, and the Tank full bottle.

"Now, let's begin the experiment." I being to shake the full bottle, as I do. The air generates mathematical formulas fly through the sky. The Strong Smash, marvels at the formulas. A smile forms on my face, as I know I have this in the bag. I take the two bottles and turns their caps open. I turn them upside down and I place the Rabbit bottle into the right side bottle slot.

" **Rabbit!** " An image of a red rabbit appears I place the Tank Bottle into the left side bottle slot.

" **Tank! Best Match!** " An image of a Tank appears. The belt exclaims, as a red R, and a blue T appears side by side. I grab the lever on the right side of the belt. I turn the lever round, as I do clear tubes extend out of the Driver. A transformation contraption forms around me, Red and Blue liquids enter shapes of a body. Red right in front of me, and blue behind me. The liquid and glass form together into body armor. I take my hand off of the lever and bring it up at near arm's length.

" **Are You Ready!** " The belt exclaims.

" _Henshin!_ " I shout as I bring both my hands close to me. My left clenched in a fist, my right halfway stretched, then I bring my arms down and the armor closes around me completing the Build armor.

" **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeah~!** " I strike a pose as the belt sings out.

Ichika: What the heck?

Build:( _slides finger across Tank_ ) _I've found the winning formula._

I charge up, as the spring on my left leg charges up. I fly towards the Strong Smash slamming my fist into it. I punch it a few more times, the Smash charges me, but launch myself onto the Smashes arm and right over it's head. Landing back on the ground I summon my weapon. Pipes come out of my Driver as red and blue filled pipes form a drill blade.

" **Drill Crusher!** " Taking hold of the Drill blade I charge at the Strong Smash again. I thrust my blade, and slash away it's attack falling forwards. I spin around slash the Smash in it's back, I thrust my blade into it's groin again and I go to town on the Smash. _Guess now's a good time to test out that other bottle._ I reach down to my bottle holder as I take out the Newly made Hedgehog bottle. I shake the bottle and I take out the Rabbit Bottle. Popping open the cap and I place it into the right slot.

" **Hedgehog!** " I turn the lever on the belt. A white armor pops over the Rabbit part of the armor. The headpiece is the head of a Hedgehog and the shoulder pad is covered in needles. The right hand is basically a ball of small spikes. The Smashes charges me, the spikes pop out repealing the Smashes attack.

" _And now… Poke! Poke! Poke!_ " The needles get stuck in the Smash's...Ass. The Smash swings its arm up for an attack, I put up my right arm to block. I smack away the Smash onto the nearby road. I block another attack and smack away the Smash. I send a punch right at the Smash sending him back. I take out the Rabbit bottle and I being to shake it about.

"And now the Finishing touch." I say opening the cap and placing it into the Driver.

" **Rabbit Tank! Yeah~!** " The armor changes back to Rabbit Tank. I turn the lever on the belt again.

Build: _Now please Mr Smash… One sec._

I turn back and run down the road. As I run down the road, I leave markings. My right leg leaves a rabbit's foot, while my left leaves tank markings. I hope up and I smash into the underground. A a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy in it's place. I launch back up to the top of that chart.

" **Ready Go! Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " I launch up and point my left leg as I dive towards the Smash, locked into the chart. The treads on my left leg grinds into the face of the Smash, the Smash exploding into a green blast.

Ichika: ….Whoa… Amazing.

Build:( _takes out bottle_ ) _Take down a Smash, take out a bottle, open the bottle up, and take the Smashes essence._

I open the Empty bottle and it sucks in the Strong Smash's essence.

* * *

Construct 3 Complete


	4. Construct 4

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 4: Aftermath

Sento: After catching up with Ichika, I the genius physicist Kiryu Sento confronts him. But upon talking to Ichika, I learn of the connections between the organization that captured us and experimented on the both of us... Or at least a similar connection. But before I can learn more, a Smash appears and attacks the two. The Smash takes Ichika away to the Sky wall. I quickly follow after and I transform into Build. We now return to Us in the aftermath of the battle.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

" _Good._ " I say closing up the bottle. I look to Ichika-kun who's shocked to see the man on the floor. _Someone he met perhaps?_ Ichika-kun rushes over to the man an kneels down to him.

"You saw those gas masks freak?" Ichika-kun asks.

Man: What are you talking about? What is this Place?!

Ichika:( _shakes man_ ) Don't play dumb! It's true. This guy's like me, they did something to our bodies!( _walks over to Build_ ) You gotta believe me!

Build:( _looks down_ ) _If what you say is true… Those experiments were to turn people into Smash._

The thoughts are cut short as the sounds of Police and sereins. We look over to the the Touto Guards coming over. The former Smash man rushes into the tall grass to get away from the Touto guards. 3 guards on a bike, multiple gun men, and a car that pulls up a distance away from us. The car rolls down it's back window. A man voice speaks out.

"So you're the Kamen Rider? I've heard about you." _I-It's Gentoku Himoru the Touto Prime minister._

Gen:( _gets out_ ) Hand over the murder, Ichika Ryuga, over to us.

Ichika: I didn't kill anybody!

Gentoku claps his hands as both the automated guards and the soldiers move in. Ichika slumps to his knees, defeated and broken.

"I might be stupid as hell, and a piece of trash… But I would never do that. Why? Why won't anyone believe me?!" ' _He would never do such a thing!_ ' Tabane's words of when I asked about his possibility. _Everything I've seen would prove that he isn't a murder…_ I let out a massive sigh, as I kneel down.

Build:( _lowers head_ ) _This is terrible… I'm gonna regret this day, for sure._

I take out my phone, and the Lion bottle. I put the bottle in the phone and I toss it.

" **Build Change!** " The phone changes into its bike form. I get to my feet and walk over to it.

" _Get on… Get on!_ " I exclaim to Ichika-kun, he rushes over to the bike as I toss him a helmet. The soldiers opened fire, but I drive off before they can injure Ichika-kun. A roboguard manages to grab Ichika-kun.

"Get off!" Ichika-kun exclaims trying to push off the Robot.

" _I got him._ " I say as I smack the robot off. The Guards on the bikes ride after us. As we drive down the road, guards carrying rockets take aim and fire upon us. That's when I notice a Guard firing squad.

Build:( _looks up_ ) _A firing squad, Ichika! Switch with me!_

Ichika:( _looks a Build_ ) Wait what?! What are you-

Build: _Just do it! Eyes on the road!_

I get off the driver's seat, and Ichika-kun takes over. The treads on the Tank leg rev up. The treads race across the ground. The firing squad launches its missiles at us. I kick away the missiles back towards the firing squad. I get back on the bike, and we drive up the hill of the Skywall. As I drive across the Skywall the other guards on their bikes drive after us. I hit the breaks, as I the bike up. Using my weight I swing around and send one of the Bikes into the wall.

Ichika:( _scared_ ) You're crazy!

Build: _Oh, you think that's crazy? You have yet to see real crazy!_

Ichika:( _scared_ ) W-Wait… No no no no non no~!

We dive off the side of the Skywall as I drive down the side of the wall.

"WHAAAAA~! HAAAAA AAAAAAH~!" Ichika-kun screams as I maneuver myself away from the following bike. I take out my drill Crusher as I stick it into the wall, we pull away from the bike as it falls to the ground. My bike transforms back into its phone form and lands on the ground safe and sound. The other bike smashes to the ground in a fiery ball of metal. I look ahead to see a TV News helicopter looking at us. _Good. I can use that._ I jump towards the helicopter and I grab it's landing rail.

Reporter: I-It's the Kamen Rider! The one reported for the past year!

Build:( _looks up_ ) _Actually it's Build. Kamen Rider Build._

Reporter:( _looks at Build_ ) Build! Do you have anything to say to the public?!

Build:( _looks down_ ) _First off, he's innocent. Second._ ( _salutes_ ) _See you!_

We fall towards the ground, but before we hit the ground. I jump off a nearby Building and onto the ground. _Now that was cool… Oh yeah._

" _You okay Ichika?_ " I look down to Ichika who looks like he's about to blow chunks.

"N-Never… Do… That… Again." …. _Totally doing that again with him at some point._

* * *

 _We are Observer_

" _Second. See you!_ " Build says as he falls towards the ground. This news of the Kamen Rider is spread worldwide. The world stares in awe, a rider who can use an Armor like the IS. Over in another part of Japan Houki Shinonono clutches her chest.

"Ichika… Please let it be true that you're innocent." She prays.

Over in England, Cecilia Alcott the England IS Representative is unamused by this development. Cecilia's maid brings her a drink, taking a sip of it she comments on the Rider.

"As long as this… Rider does not get in my way.( _tosses drink_ ) Their won't be a problem." Cecilia shoots the can out of the air, it's remaining contents showering across the garden.

In China Lingyin Huang stares at the screen of his TV.

"Is that Ichika? What's he doing with that man in an IS?" The impact of this discovery shocks the world.

In France, the Dunois company head looks at the screen. _What an opportunity this is… We must get our hands on this Rider's technology, no matter the cost._ He looks through a glass window and down at her daughter who's being tested with her IS compatibility.

In Germany the super soldier Laura Bodewig looks on with her team, the Black Rabbits.

"So a male has mastered the tech of the IS? No matter. It means no change in our plans." The members of the Black Rabbits salute.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Ichika-kun and I drive down the road back to the Lab.

"Where we going, Mr… uhh." Ichika fumbles with what to say.

"Sento. Kiryu Sento, and we're heading to Tabane's lab." I respond to him. _Ichika Banjou is no murder. Someone else is behind this… But first things first, we need to find Ichika-kun innocent. Or at least pin the blame on someone else. Tabane should be working on that by now. Either way…_

Sento:( _short sigh_ ) Great, now I'm a fugitive too.

Ichika: Why did you save me?

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) Because I believed you. That's really it. The truly stupid don't think of themselves as such. I don't think you're a liar. Plus, I trust Tabane and usually what she says is true. * **Snicker** * Your fly is open, though.

Ichika:( _looks down_ ) Seriously?! Since when?!( _zips up fly._ )

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Oh… Since like, the beginning.

Ichika:( _looks back up_ ) Why didn't you say that earlier?!

Sento: When was I supposed to? Figure it out yourself, idiot.

Ichika: Who are you calling idiot?!( _shakes Sento_ ) You just said that I wasn't stupid!

"I'm gonna fall! Quit it, idiot!"

* * *

 _We are Night Rouge_

I overlook the two as they ride off. _This oversight… May be useful to us. But we must prepare in return. Perhaps we need to get some weight to drag Banjou back to us. Nevertheless…_

"The war has begun." I note as I exude steam from my body hiding me away.

* * *

 _We are Sento_ _Tabane's Lab_

"I don't remember Tabane's lab being at a Cafe." Ichika-kun notes as we walk in the front door.

"Eh. She said that she prefered the personal space. Also she wanted a good cover."

"Sento! You back!" Tabane says flying at me, I dodge out of the way. Tabane slams into the floor.

"Follow me Banjou-san." We head back and to the Fridge. I open the door to the lower levels.

"Here's the main lab down here." I say as we head down the stairs and into the main lab.

Tabane:( _follows_ ) Good job Sento! I'm already working on getting the data to push suspicion off of Ichika! But did you really have to bring him here?

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) I didn't have much of a choice. If I didn't do something, he was going to end up back in their grasps. He'll be a guinea pig again.

Tabane:( _tilts head_ ) What do you mean by that?

Sento:( _thinks back_ ) He's a best match with my memories. Near identical to what I underwent. Which means I was one of their test subjects, too.

Tabane:( _crosses arms_ ) But if they did something to you, shouldn't you both be monsters now? Plus, he's still got his memoires. And since he does, it means he know where their base is, right?

Sento:( _points to Ichika_ ) Problem is, he doesn't remember where it was! But if we look into the murder that Banjou was framed for… We might find a lead on the bat man and his group!( _over to Ichika_ ) Hey!

We find Ichika wearing a gem cutters glasses on his face. I take off the glasses.

"For now, tell us about yourself." I ask Ichika.

"About what?" Ichika responds.

"Everything."

Ichika: Got it…( _takes a seat_ ) I was born on an ob/gyn clinic in Yokohama. I was a hel-

 _Oh god. He took it literally._

* * *

Construct 4 Complete.


	5. Construct 5

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 5: A Infinite Surprise

Sento: Last time, I. The genius Kiryu Sento, in my Infinite kindness took away Ichika Banjou to safety after getting him away from officials. Now back at the Cafe of the Infinite Stratos Coffee. Not subtle Tabane.

Tabane:( _walks in_ ) Oh yeah? What do you think is a good idea for a name?

Sento: Oh… Ichibōsenri Kissaten? How does that sound.

Tabane: Ooh that sounds good.

Sento: Back on track, we return to the others at the Cafe. Now what will happen in Construct 5?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

We find Ichika wearing a gem cutters glasses on his face. I take off the glasses.

"For now, tell us about yourself." I ask Ichika.

"About what?" Ichika responds. I place the glasses back on the table, then I turn to Ichika.

"Everything." Ichika nods as he heads back over to the table.

Ichika: Got it…( _takes a seat_ ) I was born on an ob/gyn clinic in Yokohama.( _Flashback_ ) I was a healthy 3.203 kilos…

Sento:( _Grabs flashback and throws it_ ) Nobody said to start that far back!

Ichika:( _looks at flashback fly away_ ) Hey!( _looks to Sento_ ) You said everything!

Sento:( _turns_ ) Pick up on a context clue, ya moron.

Ichika:( _grabs and turns Sento_ ) Who are you calling an idiot? Huh?!( _shakes Sento_ )

"A-A-A-Ah Hey! Stop digging into that every time." Tabane shrugs and walks over to her lab chair and takes a seat. _I feel you Tabane, dealing with him is as difficult as that time I first ate a Namako. Delicacies are very strange at times._

"Let's just start with when you were captured, after the murder." I tell him. _I can't make it any less clear than this._

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Oh… Got it. I was told about this scientist who was supposed to give me a job. I went to his place but he was already dead, and then the guys in gas masks showed up…

Tabane:( _raises arm_ ) Objection!

Sento:( _points to Tabane_ ) Go ahead, Master.

Tabane:( _points to Ichika_ ) That seems too convenient Ikkun. For the people who kidnapped you to show up at a murder scene, with that kind of timing…

Ichika:( _stands up_ ) Well, they did anyway! You gotta believe me.( _walks towards Sento_ ) You saying I'm lying?!( **Ding!** ) Whaa~!

The Bottle Fabricator's bottle maker opens with smoking spewing out.

"Whoa~!" I exclaim as I rush over to the newly made bottle. I take the new bottle, the bottle is based on a Gorilla. The bottle's body is shaped into the Gorilla's face. The bottle's body and cap is colored brown, while the ends are pure black. On the cap there's no mark of its Best Match.

"So that Smash resulted in a gorilla, huh? Good work..." I say to my beautiful machine.

Chloe:( _door opens, Slaps Sento's hand_ ) Good work that I did. Move.

Ichika:( _points at Chloe_ ) Who are you?!

Chloe:( _walks over to Ichika and squares up_ ) I could ask you the same question.

 _Whoa. Chloe surprised Ichika so much that he squared up in fear… Nice Chloe._

"In any case, if the murder and the escape were both set up, there should be something that both have in common. We'll have to dig into that. The question is now… Where to begin." I being to ponder the thought as a woman's voice speaks from the stairwell.

"If that's the case, I can help there!" Me, Tabane, and Ichika rush over to see a light brown haired woman, with dark brown eyes. Wearing a red shirt with a white coat and bag, wearing a long black skirt with flowers on it, walking down the stairs. She gives us a wave. I give Tabane a look and she looks back at me with confusion.

Chloe:( _pushes Tabane's shoulder_ ) Why did you leave the door open?!

Tabane:( _looks to everyone_ ) I locked it! You got back with Ikkun. I was all " Good job Sento! I'm already working on getting the data to push suspicion off of Ichika!" Then I followed after and… And I didn't close it.

Sento:( _Taps Tabane's chest_ ) Oi~!

Tabane:( _hands together_ ) Gomen!

Woman: So this is Kamen Rider Build's hideout…

Sento:( _rushes over to Woman_ ) Wait… How do you know about that?

Woman:( _turns to Sento_ ) Did you forget about last night? At. The. Pier. You saved me from that Smash.

Sento:( _remembers_ ) Ah! But how'd you know to look here?

The woman takes out a pack of matches with the Infinite Stratos Coffee logo on it.

"This. You dropped this at the Pier." _Ah. I must have dropped it after I returned to normal…_

"Oi~!" Tabane exclaims. I put up my hands together in response.

"Gomen!" _I'm totally going to be forced to get some food to apologise for this later._

Woman: Don't worry! I'm just here to thank you… Altho… It'd be fantastic if you let me do a story on Kamen Rider Build… Since your debut earlier today, the whole world wants to know more about you!

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Yeah right…( _turns and walks_ ) Not happening.

Woman:( _runs over to Sento and grabs arms_ ) Please! I'm a freelance, and barely making it!( _Sento pushes arms away_ ) … If you don't let me cover this, up close. I'm gonna out you. The many IS Companies of the world would love to learn of your Technology…

Chloe:( _stands up_ ) That's impressively bold.

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) Alright, I understand.

Chloe:( _looks to Tabane_ ) Tabane-san! I must insist that you quit understanding!

Tabane: We don't have much of a choice!( _points to Woman_ ) But you can't reveal who we are, got it?

Woman:( _Makes W with hands_ ) Sounds like a wonderful Win Win scenario to me! Right?

"This is terrible." I mutter to myself.

"Mind telling us your name?" I ask. _If she's gonna know our names, we need to know her's._

"My name is Sawa Takigawa." I pull up a file on her. She's apparently a journalist investigating the Pandora Box. After that she agrees to provide us with information, in exchange of reporting on the Kamen Rider.

* * *

 _Times skip: 2 hours later…_

I realised that I need to let Chifuyu know that we are taking care of Ichika. I call her up on my phone. _How long has it been since I last called her? Eh, either way she's expecting me to call._

" _Sento. About time you called. This is about Ichika right?_ " Chifuyu's demanding voice booms from over the phone. _Keen and on top of things as usual._

Sento:( _smiles_ ) How was my performance? Groundbreaking right?

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) _If it weren't for the Nation being in a panic when you first transformed, this info would have circulated long ago._

Sento:( _Chuckles_ ) And if it werent for that, the world would have given up on the IS project. I calculated a 83% chance that the Skywall would have no dents in it it for decades.

Chifuyu: _Well, thanks for calling. Take care of Ichika. Tabane's working on scrounging up info to prove his innocence right?_

Sento:( _serious_ ) Yeah… And you're brother may have been captured by the same organisation. The ones who captured me and took away my memories.

Chifuyu: _Really? Are you sure about that?_

Sento: Yup. what they did to Ichika-kun is a Best Match with what happened to me. It's terrible.

Chifuyu: _I see… give me updates if anything develops._

Sento:( _smiles_ ) You got it. And trust me, you're brother will be fine.

" _Just put my brother in a separate room from Tabane, okay?_ " _Odd request._

" _Do you remember what happens when you first sleeped their?_ " _Okay. yeah, good point. I should separate the two._ I feel a cold shiver go down my spine thinking back.  
"You got it. I'll let him bunk in separate room." Chifuyu thanks me and hangs up.

* * *

 _The next day…_

This morning I got a report of a Smash being at the Pier, thus I saddled up, transformed and got going. Upon my arrival I noticed… _No one? Huh? Where the Smash?_

"Hey. You sure there's a Smash here?" I ask calling up Chloe.

"Yes, the reports were clear." I decide to wait and see. A few seconds later, I notice… _Government guard?_ _Oh no, this isn't…_ _Guess we'll test that theory!_ I quickly speed away, turning the corner I see more Guards heading my way. _Well that answers that theory._ I take out the Drill Crusher, as I turn back. _There should be fewer people over at the other end._ Getting around the Guards, the ones who get close I cut down with my Blade. I manage to drive off and away from the Prying eyes of the public.

Chloe:( _smiles_ ) _Well, I guess you forgot that you were a fugitive huh?_

Build:( _sighs_ ) _Worse knowing that IS companies around the world are trying to get at my tech._ ( _takes out bottles_ ) Guess we need to be more wary… speaking of… Where's Banjou?

Chloe:( _blank face_ ) _Oh I tied him up._

Sento: Why?

Ichika: _What's with the cuffs?! Take them off!_

" _Not happening. I don't wanna get attacked._ " _Ah. Just like when I first few months that I lived their. Do your best Ichika-kun._ Since I couldn't do much in helping Ichika-kun in his situation I decide to head to work. I need to research something.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

"Here read this." The woman says putting a board up to me.

"To turn a Smash human again, you defeat it and retrieve its essence." _It's too hard to read!_ I grab the board with my feet and put it on the ground, making it easier to read.

"Once the essence has been bottled… It can be purified in the conversion equipment, for Kamen Rider's use." _And she was inside that thing?_

Woman: I'm the only one who can purify it.( _looks at wrist band_ ) It's some kind of power I have.

I notice the woman left the phone on her ground close to me. _I can use it!_

"What, is that for real? Doesn't sound like something a kid like you would be able to do. Why don't you make one right now? Or is this a all a load of crap?" _I've provoked her_ , and she stands ready to challenge my claim.

"It's not. And you're on. Once I'm don't, you're paying me for my time." She places an empty bottle into the microwave and enters the other room. Once the doors close, I dial up a number and slide the phone over to me. The call gets through.

Ichika:( _turns over_ ) Kasumi? It's me.

Kasumi: _Ichika? Is that you?! Help me! No~!_

Ichika:( _worried_ ) Kasumi! Kasumi!

Voice: _Banjou Ichika… I'll bring the girl to you._ ( _Hangs up_ )

 _Damn it! I can't stay here! I… Need… To… Break… Free!_ The chains snap as I get free. _Yes!_

* * *

Construct 5 Complete


	6. Construct 6

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 6: Ryuga Kasumi

Sento: Last time, when I- Wait. Ichika escaped?! How? Those were solid Steel chains! Normal humans can break such metal by themselves… Unless? Those tests changed him like me? And to add insult to injury, he managed to tricked Chloe? That's new… Ah! Right, anyways what happens in Construct 6?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Entering the Touto government building in the science wing: Lab-19 Cell 03. _This is my work place… On paper at least._ Officially I have a desk here, but a rarely come here due to me being assigned by Tabane as her assistant genius. Today's one of those rare occasion where I come here to dig up some dirt. As I go to my desk I find guys huddled around the TV.

" _As of yesterday, the Touto government…_ " The TV says.

Gen: Looks like Kamen Rider's a fugitive now.

Sento: Huh?

I look to the screen showing me battling the Guards. They changed the footage to make it look like I attacked them just because. _Sigh~ Damn the edit button._

"He'd better not think he can make an enemy of the state and escape." _Huh… Odd for Gen-san to be saying such things out loud, often he keeps such things to himself._ That's when my phone's ring tone rings.

Sento: Sorry…( _turns and answers_ ) Whats up?

Chloe:( _sigh_ ) _I hate to say it but… Banjou got away! He took my phone, so you can follow the GPS._

"Got it." I rush out of the lab and I put the Lion Bottle into my phone.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I as I drive towards Kasumi's place I think back to last year, during April. The two of us sitting under the Sakuras. _Ryuga Kasumi, 14 years old, she suffers from an illness that deteriorates her body at a slow rate. She'd always been sickly, and had few friends, but the friends she did have always gave her the strength to fight the disease._

Kasumi:( _looks at Ichika_ ) _Hey, you got fired from your job because of me, didn't you?_ ( _Feels Ichika's cheek_ ) _You got into that fight to get the money so you can pay for my surgery._

Ichika:( _pushes aside Kasumi's hand_ ) _Don't be dumb._

When I looked at her hand I notice that the friendship ring that my friends had made for her has become loose. _She's getting Thinner._ I thought to myself, everyone had been so busy with their own lives that I had been the only one to really take care of her. _Though everyone acted like She would pull through, but I knew. She was going to die, there was no escaping it. Not without that surgery._

Kasumi: You were looking for a job, right? A scientist named Katsuragi is looking for help.

 _After that I went there… That's when everything went down. But before the cops could get me, the guys in those weird Gas Masks got me._ The sound of robots fast approaching cut my thoughts short. Government Guards on bikes drive up to me.

"Fugitive: Banjou Ichika sighted. Commencing pursuit." I turn around and drive off. I'm chased into an abandoned building and I begin being surrounded by Guards. _Crap._

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I drive onto the scene as Build. The Guards had surrounded the Meathead and had him trapped. I took out my Build Crusher and rode in to save him. I strike away a Guard as I back up to Meathead and I take off the Build Crusher's drill. I place it into the side of the handle. Changing it into a Gun. I take out the Hedgehog Full Bottle, shaking it, and aligning the cap, I place the bottle into the gun.

" **Ready, Go! Voltech Break!** " The Gun's shots cause giant needles to pierce out of the Guards causing their systems to self destruct.

Build: _Ya moron! Why did you run off by yourself! You are still a convicted criminal or have you forgotten that already?!_

Ichika:( _battles Guards_ ) I had to do it! A girl's waiting for me!

" _A Girl?_ " _Tabane never mentioned a girlfriend._ I turned the corner and blast a guard on it's bike riding towards us. _We need to move, this isn't a good place to be._

" _Nevermind that now. We need to move or were dead!_ " Ichika-kun nods as he follows me out of the building and back into the streets. As we turn the corner to go into the tunnel, we are met by more Government Guards. _A whole battalion's worth of them!_ They pause at us, turning around a blasting off their government uniforms to reveal their underframe. I take aim with my gun. _Wait… When the guards did that… Didn't they have a secondary formation that they can take?_ The guards being to stack on top of each other as their bodies fuse together into a walker mech.

Build:( _looks up_ ) _Oh~ Yeah… The guards had… That… Secondary… Function… This is terrible._

The Walker lets out a robotic scream before it's auto guns began to firing upon us. The two of us turn and run. Running back into the building, I take out the recently made Gorilla Bottle, and the Diamond Full Bottle that I've had for a while. _This combination will be best for me to win against the Walker!_

Build:( _takes out bottles_ ) _Now let's begin the Experiment._

I quickly shake the bottles and place the Gorilla into the right slot and Diamond into the left slot.

" **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!** " _A happy surprise has been granted to me._

"A Best Match?! Aww~ yeah~!" I Grab the lever and I spin it around.

" **Are you ready?!** " I stand up and put my arms out.

Build: _Build up!_

The armor closes up around me.

" **The Dazzling Destroyer! Gorillamond! Yeah~!** " The Gorilla takes up the Right arm, left side of the head, and left leg of the armor. The Headpiece has a Gorilla as the visor. The arm is bulky and even the fist has a hydraulic made into the arm thus the rest of the arm is armored to support. Problem I found in testing, is that the Gorilla's arm is… Stuck in the first form. The right leg is armored. The right side of the head is diamond, left with the arm, and right again with the leg. The left head visior is shaped in a shining diamond, the arm has a diamond shoulder pad and the lower part of the armor has diamonds through the arm. The leg is the same as the gorilla leg. _Transformation complete!_

Build:( _readies_ ) _Okay, let's do this!_

I get back outside, I take in the surrounding. _The bridge I'm standing on could be used as a seesaw, letting me fly into the air and get at the Walker if it was on the bridge. But I need a wight._ Looking atop the building ahead of me I see an old rusted out car.

* * *

 _The building it's on, if the front pillars were to be shot out could fall onto the bridge and get that job done! If I sent Ichika-kun to drive through the building to knock out the pillars that would get the result I'm calculating._ I do some quick math in my head to get the chart. _This is going to work._

* * *

Build:( _slides hand across visor piece_ ) _That's the winning formula._

Ichika:( _drives up_ ) Hurry! Get on!

Build: _Sorry. I'm afraid I need you to head back!_ ( _Hits Ichika's bike_ ) _Get back in their!_

Ichika-kun's bike is sent across the bridge, the Walker catching note and pursuing. _Praise the programming Lords!_ Ichika in a panic drives though the building hitting the pillars. I rush to get behind the walker. The building drops, the shock sends the car off the edge and onto the bridge. I fly up into the air arm at the ready.

"HAAA!" I shout as I smash through the body of the Walker completely destroying the waker as a result. Ichika-kun drives off to a safe area and I catch up.

Sento: So… Who's this girl you mentioned?

Ichika: Ryuga Kasumi. A girl with Degenerative nerve diseases, she's the one who told me about that scientist… She sent me to the room he was killed in.

"Why didn't you mention something that impo-" Before I can finish, Ichika-kun socks me in the stomach turns me around and begins to choke me.

"Wh-What are you…" I fall down to the ground, passing out.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Kiryu-san falls to the ground, passed out. _Sorry… But this is my problem. I need to deal with it myself._ I put Kiryu-san up against a wall, with all of his stuff near. I get back on my bike and I drive off towards Kasumi's Hospital. I arrive in the parking lot just outside where Kasumi is.

Ichika:( _looks up_ ) Kasumi… Please be safe.( _building explodes_ ) WHA?!

Debiry falls everywhere, as the shock wave knocks me off the bike. I tumble back but quickly get back up. I look to where the blast came from. It's Kasumi's hospital room! I look down to see a Smash walking towards me.

Voice: You're late, Banjou Ichika. I've delivered on my promise. Your woman is right their

Ichika:( _looks at Smash_ ) That's… Kasumi?

 _No… That can't be…_ The Smash attacks me, as remembering last time. The only thing I can do is dodge. But I'm knocked away by the Smash.

"I-Is it really you? Kasumi?" A cannon on the Smash's arm flights ablaze, and fires at me. I roll out of the way, and out of nowhere Kiryu-san drives up and knocks the Smash back.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

 _Christ! Next time remind me to get stronger chains! I'm not letting this guy get out of my sight or have his hands and feet!_ I think to myself as I turn to Ichika-kun in a sorry state.

"Dammit, you sure went nuts on me. Do you really wanna die that badly?" I drive away from the Smash as it swings at me. I make a quick turn and charge back at the Smash. I lift up the front end of the bike and I hit the Smash sending her to the ground. I take out my Build Driver and strap it on.

Ichika:( _screams out_ ) No! Don't! You can't! That Smash is Kasumi!

 _What? Oh that just made things harder._

* * *

Construct 6 Complete

This note is for Apex85. To answer your question, I could put a whole episode into a chapter, but that would take much longer. Also you need to remember I need to blend this with the Infinite Stratos story. To come up with that story and ensure that it blends well takes time. But with your suggestion I will try and make these chapters a bit longer. Thank you for your feedback! And Merry Christmas!


	7. Construct 7

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 7: Kasumi's Fate

Sento: Last time, that Meathead broke out of the chains and rushed to find his girl. Who I just recently found out is physically detrimented by an illness. Man, and here we were hoping to say Merry Christmas to everyone, but now it's gonna be depressing if what I'm calculating comes to fruition. _Sigh~_ This is terrible.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

A distorted chuckle catches my attention. I turn to Steam condensing into a figure… _Th-The Bat man! … No not that Batman! I need to continue to emphasise, I do not mean the DC Batman!_

"The Bat man." The figure just chuckles at me.

"It's Night Rouge, actually." I take out the Hedgehog and Tank Full Bottles. I shake them furiously.

Sento:( _opens bottle_ ) I don't care what you call yourself!

I take the two bottles, and place the two bottles into the Driver.

" **Hedgehog! Tank!** " I crank the lever, as the wheel on the driver spins blue and white.

" **Are you ready?!** " The driver asks as I enter my Henshin pose.

" _Henshin!_ " The armor attaches on me, the armor exudes steam. I charge at Night Rouge, as I swing my Hedgehog arm at him. He dodges with ease in an odd form of grace. He smacks me in the stomach and quickly hits me in the rib I'm knock off. I charge at him again but simply dodges me. I try and attack again, but then Night Rouge grabs me by the arm and bring me close.

Build:( _annoyed_ ) _What did you do to my body?! You experimented on me, didn't you?!_

Night R:( _scoffs_ ) As if I could and should remember every guinea pig's face and name.

Build:( _angered_ ) _Don't fuck with me!_

We push off each other, and Night Rouge kicks me back. His body exudes a dark steam cloud hiding him. _You can't run!_ I charge the steam but something slashes me away from the steam.

"Don't think you can beat me with some random bottles." He says as a blade appears out of the cloud and the cloud clears up. I get back to my feet, with a single swing, I'm sent flying and back over to Ichika-kun. I hurry to get up, but as I do. The Smash points it's cannon at Ichika-kun.

" _Crap! Move!_ " I shout, grabbing Ichika and jumping out of the way, of the attack. The blast sends us down near the coast. The Smash slowly walks towards us. I get back up to fight.

Ichika:( _stands up_ ) No! Stop it! That's Kasumi!

Build:( _looks at Kasumi_ ) _Don't worry! If I can remove the Smash essence, she should return to normal again._

I charge the Smash, but gunshots the hit the ground near my feet I pause. Night Rouge has his gun aimed at me across from Kasumi. _Oh come on! What now!?_

"I wouldn't do that. Do that, and she's gone." _What? What the hell is he talking about?_

"Her max is Hazard Level 1. People in suboptimal health die the minute they're gassed. If you remove the Smash essence, her body and soul will break down. There's no way of saving her." _Night Rouge… You bastard!_ Kasumi-chan fires at me, as I'm forced to deflect. _I need to end this!_ I charge the Smash again but Ichika-kun stops me.

Ichika:( _puts arms out_ ) Please, stop!

Kasumi readies her cannon, but suddenly her other hand grabs the cannon and points at herself. Blasting her in the face, she falls to the ground. _She's trying her best not to hurt Ichika-kun. The Smash side of her is trying to Hurt Ichika, but Kasumi-chan is trying not to do that. Instead hurting herself in the process… What an incredible spirit that woman has._

Ichika:( _turns_ ) What's happening?

Build: _Turning into a Smash should cause a loss of identity… Yet, she's gained some control and she's hurting herself to try and avoid hurting you… In the process putting more pain on herself._

Ichika: Why…? She wanted to see the Sakura's… And watch it with everyone… Hey… Is there really no way to save her?

Build:… ( _shakes head_ ) _I'm sorry. All my calculations and prior experiences with Smash, shows that Night Rouge is right… She's on death's row._

Ichika: In that case…( _turns to Sento_ ) At least turn her back to normal!... ( _bows_ ) Please!

I look at Ichika… Then to Kasumi-chan. _Hold on Kasumi-chan. I'll break you free._ I reach down into my holder, as I take out the Rabbit and a previously unshown Bottle. The Vacuum Bottle.

I shake the bottles, the math flying over Kasumi-chan. I place the two bottles into the slots.

" **Rabbit! Sojiki!** " I place my Hedgehog Arm and insert the Lever and crank it.

" **Are you Ready?!** " The Rabbit, and Sojiki armor changes out my previous armor. The Sojiki armor is right head, left arm, and right leg. The helmet visor shaped in that of a Vacuum. The arm is basically an arm mounted Vacuum. The shoulder pad being a container for anything that the vacuum sucks up, a wire connecting the holder to the Vacuum. I can't use my left hand now. I suck up the flames surrounding Kasumi-chan. _Come on...Think think…._

* * *

 _Okay, let's see… Fire contains trace amounts of Carbon dioxide. I theorise that I can turn that fire into diamond, by compressing it as such a fast rate. Though I turn the other items that make the fire also into diamond. From their I use the Diamonds to separate Kasumi-chan from the Smash. Giving Ichika time to say his goodbyes…_

* * *

 _Brain Blast!... Why did I… Never mind! That's not important!_ Kasumi-chan fires at me, but I suck it up with the Vacuum. I continue to suck up any attack sent by Kasumi-chan till she runs out of gas and falls to her knees. _Now for part 2 of my brilliant plan!_ With the flames still inside the container on my shoulder, I press a button on the shoulder as the container opens up and releases the fire as a small flaming tornado. At the same time I take out Gorilla and Diamond bottles and place them in, the armor forms as I crank the Lever.

" **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!** **Are you ready?!** " I stand up and put my arms out.

" _Build up!_ " I shout entering my combat pose.

" **The Dazzling Destroyer! Gorillamond! Yeah~!** " I put my arm up as I transform the Fire, into Diamonds. I set my Gorilla arm on the lever as I turn it. The Diamond vortex wraps around my gorilla arm. The calculation method I used for this attack shows as the Diamonds fly past.

" **Voltech! Finish! Yay~!** " As the Diamond being to spin Kasumi-chan, the two separate. The Smash being lifted into the sky, and Kasumi-chan's body falling onto the ground. I run over and catch the Smash with my Gorilla Fist.

Ichika: Kasumi!( _runs over_ ) Kasumi…?

Kasumi:( _looks up_ ) I-Ichika?

Ichika:( _picks up Kasumi_ ) How…? She's breathing…

Build:( _struggling_ ) _Th-This is all I can do for her! She won't last! Make this time… Agh! Precious!_

Kasumi: Ichika… I lied to you…

Ichika:( _tearing up_ ) It's fine! Don't talk!

Kasumi:( _crying_ ) A-A man named Nabeshima had me send you to the scientist's room… He said he could get the money to get my surgery. And get you a better job… If you… If everyone had never met me… Their lives… Would've been a happier one. I'm sorry…

Ichika:( _crying_ ) That's crazy! Don't say such things! We couldn't have asked for a better life! We couldn't ask for a better friend! Meeting you made us the happiest we've ever been… Especially me.

Kasumi: Thank you…

" _She's falling apart! I can't hold it any longer!_ " I exclaim as Kasumi-chan… Dies in the arms of a friend. I blast away the Smash as it falls to the ground defeated.

"Why...? I thought we were gonna see the Sakura's again with everyone, again…" _Banjou Ichika…_ I take out the bottles as I return to normal. I hear sirens. _Police most likely._ I take out an empty bottle and I absorb the Smash's essence. I close up the bottle's cap, and I look at it. _Kasumi-chan. At least with this, you leave something that can still help people behind. Don't worry, I'll make sure you didn't die in vain._

"Let's go. The cops are on their way." I say beginning to walk off.

Ichika:( _crying_ ) It's fine… It doesn't matter anymore. Just leave me here.

Sento:( _walks over_ ) What is? What's fine about all of this!?( _grabs Ichika_ ) Nothing about this is fine! If you get caught now, they're gonna like her death to your crimes! Then you're going back to being a murder! Don't make her death mean nothing! You think that's what she'd want!?... ( _pushes Ichika away_ ) Meet me back at the bikes.

I storm off back to the bikes. And after a bit, Ichika beings to follow after. Getting back on the bikes, I give another worried look at Ichika-kun, before he revs up his engines and we drive off.

* * *

 _We are Tabane_

"No leads on the Fugitive Kamen Rider, huh?" Say aloud reading the newspaper. That's when I get an itch on my back. _Aww I can't reach that… Ah!_ I change the Pad I'm using and I change it into a back scratcher. I reaching over I scratch it to relief.

 _We are Ichika_

I walk into the Lab to see Kiryu-san sitting in front of the Bottle fabricator.

"I was able to say goodbye to Kasumi, with your help… Thanks." No response.

"Hey? Are you even lis-" I walk over to him only to see that he fell asleep. _He's sleeping? Really?_ * **Ding!** * _Whaa!_ I jolt and grab Kiryu-san in surprise.

"Oooh! Bottle! Bottle! Bottle!" Kiryu-san shouts as he rushes over to the Fabricator. Opening the door, Chloe-san walks out and Kiryu-san takes the bottle.

Sento:( _looking at bottle_ ) Dragon? Ah. I see Ryu in Ryuga.( _turns to Ichika_ ) Here.( _tosses bottle_ ) Catch.

Ichika:( _catches bottle_ ) Huh? Wh-Why?

Sento:( _walks down steps_ ) It's made from the Smash that was Kasumi. It's only seems fair. Plus with the evidence that we gave to the court, you have been deemed no longer as the prime suspect. So you won't be chased after by the government any longer.

Ichika:( _looks at bottle_ ) I see.( _smiles_ ) That's great.

"That's great for you isn't it Ikkun!" Tabane exclaims grabbing me from behind. She spins me aside and I nearly fall over. I manage to catch myself on something.

"Hey! Don't throw me around like that I could break something!"

Sento:( _shocked_ ) No way….

Chole:( _shocked_ ) No way…

Tabane:( _shocked_ ) No way…

"Wh-What. What is it?" It's then I realise that something was glowing out of the corner of my eye. I look over to see, the thing that I was had held onto… Was an IS. And it's glowing.

"Banjou Ichika can use and IS?!" Everyone else shouted. I was just too surprised to say anything.

* * *

Construct 7 Complete.

Next time…

"I'm going to the IS Academy?" Banjou goes to school.

"Chifuyu-nee?!" Ichika gets slapped overhead by Chifuyu's pad.

"It's Banjou-Sensei here." Chifuyu-nee says with a serious face.

"Sento-san?!" I groan and roll my eyes.

Construct 8: Back to School

* * *

Author's Note: First off, Merry Christmas! Second off all, I've read your complaints. I want to say, I do the small chapters because I want to keep my story's consistent. I want to ensure that plot points I bring up in my chapters are in the series as to not bring a plot point out of left field with no explanation. Second of all, the chapters would get really, and I mean Really~ Long if I did a full episode for each chapter, because I'm not just taking Build's story and place IS characters into it. I want this story to be a flowing blend of the two stories. So, yes I could fit it all into one chapter, but again to keep consistent and have a flowing narrative, I post smaller chapters. But I will push for longer chapters, and more traditional styles of writing. Again, thank you all for comments, and Merry Christmas!


	8. Construct 8

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 8: Back to School

Sento: Kasumi-chan passed away with knowledge that her life wasn't for nothing. In the aftermath of that event Ichika was given the Dragon Full Bottle, and an even more baffling thing happened! The Meathead can use a IS!

Ichika: Hey! Who are calling a Meathead!?

Sento: You… But anyways What will happen in Construct 8?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

 _It's been a week since the news hit that Banjou Ichika-kun is the only IS Male Pilot._  
"So… He's really a Pilot…" _Even though it's been a week, it's still setting in. During that time, it was agreed by everyone,_ ( _Cept Ichika-kun cause we forgot to tell him_ ) _that he should go to the IS academy._

Ichika:( _stomps in_ ) What the hell?!( _turns Sento_ ) Why didn't you tell me that I am going to the IS Academy?!

Sento:( _sighs_ ) What? Did we forget to tell you?( _Ichika begins to open mouth_ ) Sarcasm. Anyways, I know we didn't tell you. The fact that your and IS user is still setting in.

Ichika: Wait. Aren't you an IS pilot to? You know with the Build thing…

Sento: No. I'm not able to pilot an IS. ( _shrugs_ ) But I can understand why you think that…( _shows Build Driver_ ) But the simple fact being that the systems of the Build Driver has aspects of the IS systems. Such as the process if the materialisation of armor, weapons… And that's about it.

"No flight?" Ichika-kun asks. _Yeah… I can't seem to install the Flight system into the Build._

"Sadly no. Tabane and I can't seem to figure out a way." Ichika-kun crosses his arms.

"So… How can I pilot an IS?" As I ponder that I, a patch of hair rises up on my head as I stand up. _Now that he has asked, I think I have a hypothesis!_

"I'm glad you asked!" I exclaim as I head over to the Smart Board and I being to draw up a graph.

Sento:( _writes on board_ ) Okay, so my working theory is that due to whatever test was done to you at the Organisation's base, it bypasses the identification systems of the IS. Thus allowing you to use an IS. As for the reason why I cant, this may be due to them not getting around to doing such experiments on me. Now the Question is, what experiments did they do on you?...( _looks at watch_ ) Hey. Sudden question but… Did you pack to move into the dorms?

Ichika:( _looks at Sento_ ) Huh? N-No… When do I move in?

Sento:( _puts down pen_ ) Oh that's today. Perhaps you should worry about that.

"Crap! I need to go!" Ichika-kun exclaims as he leaves the lab… _Oh wait! I didn't ask him on my theory! Ah. Another time._ A pair of hands cover my eyes and whispers into my ear.

"Guess who." _Obviously Tabane. I can't mistake this pattern._ She tries this all the time.  
"Another nice try." I say as I push away the hands, I turn to Tabane's smiling face.

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Aww. Another failure. Well, that's okay. This is something I can try again. Anyways, Gen-san asking for you. It's the files that's part of the agreement. Gen-san says he wants to hand them to you in person.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Thanks. I'll get going. Later Tabane!

* * *

 _Touto government building…_

I walk up to Gen-san's office. I step up to the door, I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear him say, entering the room. Entering the room, I see Gen-san is sitting at his desk working on his laptop. _Hard at work as always._

"I'm here to get the Files to the IS academy." Gen-san gestures me to his desk.

"Go ahead and download them off my desk." I walk over to his desk and Gen-san plugs a connector plug into his laptop and hands the connector over to me.

"Here. I just wanted to warn a few things to you." Gen-san notes as I plug into the laptop with my phone. The files download into my phone as he notes a few things about basic stuff. Till he brings up a point that I must remember.

Gen:( _lies back_ ) Remember, as a the Touto Representative and Counselor their. You're job is to ensure that none of the other Nations are aiming for the Grand Prize in the Nation.

Sento: _Sigh~_ You think I don't know?( _nods_ ) But yeah… I know. Pandora's Box, letting the other nations get their hands on it would be troubling.

Gen: Not just "Would." Will. The other nations will drop onto us to get the Box. Most likely also going for the other nations Hokuto and Seito to box's us in. No pun intended.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Trust me. I'll make sure that the Box is safe sir. Trust me.

"Good." Gen-san says as he gets up to his feet. Going over to the windows and looking out to the Skywall. _Right. Gen-san was there when the Skywall first split Japan…_

"One more thing. It's about Banjou-san." _Hmm? What's this now?_

"If he does anything illegal, contact us immediately, we will send guards to take him in." _Ah. So many here still consider him a prime suspect, just can't go after. They just want an excuse to capture him._ I give a chuckle and a nod. Gen-san seems to be satisfied with my answer.

"You may go." I give a bow and I leave the room.

 _We are Gen_

Kiryu Sento leaves the room. _To ensure the safety of our plans… I suppose we need to tie up loose ends._ I think to myself as I take out a Bottle. The Clear Mold Bottle is silver and purple. The Bottle has a design that of a Bat. I head back to my computer.

* * *

 _We are Sento_ _IS Academy station…_

I get off the train, a crowd of Girls leaving the train pass by me in utter excitement. _Ah to be innocent._ Stepping off the Stations gates I'm met by a friendly face.

"Hello! You must be Kiryu Sento-san right?" _This must be Maya Yamada._ Maya has short green hair with matching colored eyes and wears glasses. While around average height, she has a voluptuous figure and very well endowed figure. She is wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) That's me. And you must be Maya Yamada.( _walks up_ ) Guess we'll be working together for the next several years.( _puts out hand_ ) Let's get along.

Maya:( _shakes hand_ ) Nice to meet you! When I heard that someone from the Touto Government was coming here. I was a bit worried, a lot of the people their can be scary.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Yeah. I know right? But if you think that's bad. You should see my boss when he's pissed. I think that stear of his would terrify even adults.

The two of us exchange some nice banter, and then Yamada-chan shows me to the Teachers lounge. Heading into the lounge, I'm surprised to see that some of the teachers are guys.

"Oh. And here I thought I was the only Male here. Besides Banjou-kun." Yamada-chan gives a small giggle.

Yamada:( _nods_ ) I had the same though to when I first came here. But most of the guys are in other divisions besides Piloting. Such as Mechanics, Art, Music, Computer science, English, and so on.

Sento:( _hand to chin_ ) Ah. So normal High School stuff.

Yamada: This is still a school, we need to teach our students more than just how to pilot.

The door behind me opens, and with a strong presence enters Chifuyu Banjou. She's a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to Ichika's. She's also said to possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a highborn lady. Her teaching outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

Sento:( _smiles and turns_ ) Hey! Whats up Chi-chan!

Everyone in the room goes silent. I look around, all of their faces are that of terror.

" _Sigh~_ Sento. How many times must I tell you to just call me by my first name?" Everyone is shocked again by the revelation that we know each other. _Heh. Same as ever I see._

"Right, Right. Sorry about that Chifuyu. How've you been since I called?" She smiles at me, another gasp from everyone.

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) Much better, knowing my little brother doesn't have to go to prison.( _looks out window_ ) Suppose I should thank Build.

Sento:( _smirks_ ) Oh I think he knows… I think he knows.

The two of us echange a laugh. Again with the shock of everyone. I later explained that we had met since I had worked with Tabane in the past. After that everyone seemed to have a different opinion about Chifuyu, I didn't think Chifuyu minded that all much.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I walk up to Class room A-1. _This is the class room I'll be in for the next 4 years…_ Reaching into my pocket I take out the Dragon Full Bottle Kiryu-san gave to me. _Kasumi… Wish me luck on the first day._ I put away the bottle into my pocket, I enter the room and everyone turns to me. All their eyes are very mixed. Some are disgusted by me, others have there eyes sparkling. _Kiryu-san was right… The opinion on me is quite mixed._ I walk over to an empty seat at the beginning of the room. I put down my stuff and I take a seat. After a few minutes of death piercing glares and stares. _Finally class is starting, I never thought class beginning would be a good thing._ The teacher enters the room, her name appearing on the board.

Yamada: Okay, I'm Yamada Maya, this class's vice instructor. I'm looking forward to the year ahead everyone. Now then, um… For our first Homeroom… Let's start with self introductions.

 _Today's my first day at my new High School… New School, New Classroom... But that's not what's worrying me. Again I feel as if I must emphasise to myself that all my classmates… are girls. And I just… Agh! This is a lot harder than I thought… Kasumi! Help._

Yamada: Banjou Ichika-kun?

Ichika:( _gets up_ ) Y-Yes! Sorry! I just… Sorry for talking so loud. You're not angry right? Sorry, sorry!

Yamada:( _shakes head_ ) N-No you don't have to worry about that. We had finished with "A" and we've already moved to "Banjou" under "B"...

Familiar Voice: Already causing trouble on the first day, Banjou?

I turn to see my big sister… Banjou Chifuyu

"Chifuyu-nee?!" I eclaim in utter surprise, as I get slapped overhead by Chifuyu's Tablet.  
"It's Banjou-Sensei here." Chifuyu-nee says with a serious face. _You're kidding me. My big sister works here?!_

* * *

Construct 8 Complete


	9. Construct 9

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 9: Kiryu Sento the Conuncler

Tabane: Hi hi! This time, Sento's out because of his job. So today the Genius inventor! Tabane Shinonono will provide the intro today! So in the last construct Sento and Ikkun were sent to the IS Academy. Ikkun because he needs protection from the government. And my dear Sento was sent to keep an eye on Ichika as to no let anything terrible happen! But my Ikkun would never do such a thing! Right? Anyways! Now what will happen in Construct 9?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I turn to see my big sister… Banjou Chifuyu. _Wh...WHAAAA~?!_

"Chifuyu-nee?!" I exclaim in utter surprise, as I get slapped overhead by Chifuyu's Ipad.  
"It's Banjou-Sensei here." Chifuyu-nee says with a serious face. _You're kidding me. My big sister works here?! And what's with the 180 Personality flip?!_

Yamada:( _claps hands together_ ) B-Banjou sensei, Did your meeting end already?

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yeah. Yamada-kun sorry for making you greet the class.( _turns to class_ ) Ladies, I am Banjou Chifuyu. Within the next year, it'll be my job to train you to become pilots. I shall be your guide until you become capable. You can oppose me, though listen closely to what I have to say.

The whole room explodes in excitement. All screaming in glee that they are in the same room as Chifuyu. _I think I can hear some shouting 'praise our lord!'_ The door opens as someone enters.

"Christ. All we need is a bible and a cross, and this would look like the Church of Chifuyu." I turn to see… _Kiryu-san?! What is he doing here?! Doesn't he work for Tabane?_

Ichika:( _points at Sento_ ) Kiryu-san?! What are you doing here?!

Sento:( _looks to Ichika_ ) I work here ya meathead…( _turns to Chifuyu_ ) So hey, Chifuyu you okay?

I go silent, as does everyone else in the room. _Kiryu Sento… Knows Chifuyu on a personal level?! Why didn't I know this?!_ Chifuyu lets out a tired sigh, as she face palms.

"I'm fine. I just find it amazing how many idiots come every year. I don't know whether I should be admiring them, or is it just because only because their in my class?" Sento gives a small chuckle.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

"Well whatever continue, Banjou continue." Ichika-kun pauses then turns to the rest of the class.

"A-Ah I'm Ichika Banjou. Pleased to meet you… Huh?" Ichika-kun looks over to a girl at the front of the class. _Hmm? Wait I've seen her._ I gesture my hand as a file of the person in question appears in front of me. _Ah! Of course she looks familiar. She's Tabane's sister Houki Shinonono._ Houki is a tall teenage girl with dark blue eyes, long, straight, brown hair tied into a ponytail using a green and black ribbon, and a slim, curvaceous body, with a pair of large breasts. She usually wears her IS Academy uniform, with high stockings and black knee-high boots that have white soles. During the time that I was looking up the info, Chifuyu had slapped Ichika over the head.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Anyways, you're here to make your introduction to the students correct?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup.( _turns to class_ ) Good morning everyone. I am the genius Physicist and Psychologist, Kiryu Sento from the Touto government, I have brought here as a counselor. So if you wish to change classes, have a mistake in your schedule, or need someone to talk too. Know my office is always open to a certain time in the day. Oh. And one more thing before you return to your desk.( _turns to Ichika_ ) Banjou-kun?

Ichika:( _turns_ ) Hmm? Yeah.( _grabbed_ ) Wh-Huh?!

Sento:( _both eyes turn red_ ) Know that another reason why I'm here is, that I am here to keep an eye on you as to not cause more harm to others. So if any suspicious activities are reported, Government Guards will be brought in and they will drag your ass off to prison. Understood?

Ichika:( _slowly nods_ ) O-Okay.

Sento: Good.( _sighs and let's go_ ) Let me be clear that I said that in how my boss puts it. He is very serious when it comes to matters such as this. So try not to test us okay?

Ichika:( _backs up_ ) I-I understand… Kiryu-sensei.

"Gentoku-san is always terrifying to anyone." Chifuyu says giving a sigh.

"You can say that again. Well anyways, sorry to bother you all, but I must get to the other classes to make my introductions. Good luck with your studies, and come to me if there any problems." I give a quick bow as I leave. _Heh. Totally scared Ichika shitless._

 _4 hours later…_

Sitting in my office, I design project ideas I have into my computer till my phone rings.

"Hmm?( _takes phone_ ) Hello?" Chloe answers from the other side.

"Sento! We've got a Smash at sector C9! Sawa-san is on route." I grab my belt, bottles, and I head off. The door opens and Chifuyu stands leaning up against the doorway.

"Something wrong?" I ask, she just smiles and moves out of the way.

Chifuyu: We can talk while we get to the station.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Right.( _walks_ ) There's been a Smash sighting at sector C9. I'm enroute to take care of the Smash.

Chifuyu:( _groans_ ) Their seems to be more and more Smash incidents recently. Do you thing that who ever is pulling the strings is beginning to make their move?

Sento: That seems to be the case, but even so. As a Kamen Rider it's my duty to help others in need. As your's to teach the next generation of IS pilots.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Indeed. So, good luck.

"Thanks." The two of us part ways as I get to the train station.

* * *

 _Later… Touto public park…_

I drive though the park, and I arrive to a flying Smash attacking a little boy. I take out my driver and strap on my belt. I take out the Rabbit and Tank bottles. Shaking them both, the formulas from in the air. _I'm getting excited just being here!_

"Let's begin the experiment." I take the two bottles and put them into the belt.

" **Rabbit!** **Tank! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as I exclaim.

" _Henshin!_ " I shout as the Armor forms around me.

" **Are You Ready!** " The belt exclaims, The armor closes around me completing the Build armor.

" **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeah~!** " I take out the Drill Crusher. I drive past the Smash swinging it away from the kid as I do. I park and as I do Sawa-san arrives.

Sawa: Hey! S-Build! It's Build!

Build:( _turns_ ) _Quick! Get him away!_

Sawa:( _nods_ ) Right!( _rushes over_ ) Come on. Let's go!

The two get away to under the bridge. I charge the Smash, I manage to get a few hits in before it launches into the air. It begins to do strafing runs making me dodge the attacks.

"Just what kind of interesting calculations is build coming up with right now?" Sawa says as she records my fight with the smash. _I need the formula to victory… Okay, Think… Think… Think…_

* * *

 _The flying Smash obviously has flying capabilities. But from the looks it only capable of doing dive bombs, so I need something to knock it down and deal heavy damage… Gorilla and Vacuum! Vacuum suction will allow for me to bring the Smash close. Then Gorilla to knock it back to the ground. But at the same time, if it shows that it can attack with range on the ground, then switching to Gorillamond will be for the best their._

* * *

During my thinking I was dodging the attacks of the Flying Smash as Sawa records and narrates the fight. I take out the Gorilla and Soujiki bottles I quick shake then I switch them out.

" **Gorilla! Sojiki! Are you ready?** " I crank the lever, the armor attaches.

" _Build up!_ " I shout as I enter my battle stance.

Sawa: Gorilla Sojiki? What an unexpected combination! Oh?! Will he say is catchphrase!? Will he?

Build:( _smiles_ ) _The winning formula has been!-_

Sawa:( _shouts_ ) Decided!

" _Sigh~ This is terrible._ " _She sounds like a soccer mother who's way too proud of their son taking up sports…_ The Smash goes in for another attack. I dodge out of the way as I activate the Vacuum. Sucking in the Smash towards me.

"I see! By using the most of the Vacuum cleaner's abilities, he doesnt let the Smash fly away! He's sucking it in…!" The Smash's wings give out and is launched towards me, as I jump over and smash it into the ground.

Sawa: A heavy-class punch explodes here! A raging attack! Now you can go for it! You'll know once you attack!

Build:( _annoyed_ ) _Shut up already! Just keep your mouth shut and watch!_ ( _Sawa goes wild_ ) _What? What is it now…_ ( _turns_ ) _oh._

I turn as the Smash smacks me across the face.

" _Seriously?!_ " _This is the worst outcome… But the odds are still in my favor. So I can't give up now!_ I get to my feet, as I take out the Diamond bottle and give it a quick shake. I place the bottle in, and I crank the lever. The armor forms around me with Gorilla being clear.

" **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!** **Are you ready?!** " I stand up and put my arms out.

Build: _Build up!_

" **The Dazzling Destroyer! Gorillamond! Yeah~!** " The armor changes out. I insert the lever into the Gorilla knuckle I crank the lever.

" **Ready go! Voltech Finish!** " The Smash flies towards me, launching darts at me. I put out my Diamond arm, and the needles transform into small crystal lattices. With the wave of my hand the crystals form together into a diamond shield. I hit the crystal with my fist, sending pieces of Diamond at the Smash defeating it.

"He did it! Strike your thinking pose!" Sawa-san shouts in excitement.

Build:( _groans_ ) _Can you tone it down a bit? … You're like a mom at their kid's school entrance ceremony…_

I absorb the Smash's essence, into the bottle. Turning the Smash back to normal.  
"Mom! Mom!" The boy hugs his mother in happiness and to the mothers confusion.

Mother:( _looks around_ ) Kouta… Where are we?

Kouta:( _tearing with happiness_ ) The Kamen Rider helped us, Mom. Thank goodness you're alright…

Mother:( _pats Kouta_ ) I'm sorry… I'm sorry I worried you.

 _Heh… Heh heh…_ _It's good to see a family reunited._

"It's the Kamen Rider! Isn't he on the wanted list?" I hear from above, I look to see a couple looking down at us. They take their phones out and begin taking pictures.

Sawa:( _rushes over_ ) Don't just say things without knowing anything! The Kamen Rider just helped them!

 _She's not gonna help._ I think to myself as I head over to my bike and I drive off. _I don't need unwanted attention. Later Sawa-san._

* * *

Construct 9 Complete


	10. Construct 10

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 10: The IS rep

Chloe: Hello everyone, my name is Chloe Chronicle. Today I will be giving the summary. Last Construction, the supposed "Genius." Kiryu Sento went to the IS academy as new Councilor of the School.

Sento: Hey~ Why are you taking over!? I was supposed to! And what do you mean: supposed? I am a Genius!

Chloe: After his introduction, and settling in he ends up leaving to handle a Smash attack. We now return to the Lab after the battle.

Sento: Don't ignore me! Hey! There isn't anything left for me! I didn't even get to say a line of the dialogue! Even though I'm the Star!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

The end of class the first class of the day and the beginning of a short break begins. And it's then that I'm singled out for mumbles by everyone. _Everyone still looks at me with either happiness, fear, disgust, annoyance, and the most abundant. Jealousy. Someone save me please!_ I think to myself as I let out a big sigh, then someone walks up to the front of my desk. It's Houki.

Houki:( _crosses arms_ ) Ichika, I need to talk to you.

Ichika:( _gets up_ ) Houki? What is it that you want to talk about?

Houki:( _walks_ ) Just hurry up will you?

"Yeah yeah…" I mumble following her out of the room, and onto the roof. While walking many looked at us with the same series of looks that I've been getting all day. The air as we exit out hits my face, and I put up my hand to block it. _God. Why is it that in anime, characters are okay with the wind hitting your face? All it does is get dust in your eyes and it sucks._ I head over to the railing as I look out towards the sea. Leaning over the railing and watching the sea in the distance, I let out a small sigh.

Ichika:( _turns to Houki_ ) It's been awhile Houki. I recognized you right away. Your hairstyle is the same, as far as I can recall.

Houki:( _feels hair_ ) I can't believe you still remember… You have good memory.

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) Well of course I'd remember.

Houki glares at me, her face slightly blushing. _Ah. She always used did that with me in the past to. A person can change this much in 6 years huh? No… Houki has always been like this. Still as cute as I remember her being._ Houki's face becomes troubled as she looks down and rubs on of her arms.

Houki:( _looks away_ ) Hey… I heard about Kasumi. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her.

Ichika:( _shakes head_ ) No, it's fine. She died with a smile.( _takes out bottle_ ) That I can say without a doubt in my mind.

Houki:( _looks at bottle_ ) What that?

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) The Dragon Full Bottle. The Supposed "Genius" Kiryu Sento-sensei gave it to me. He ma- I mean found this bottle on Kasumi, along with a note telling anyone to hand it to me… So that's how I have it…. Oh yeah, on a better note, I heard you were 1st place in the National Kendo Tournament congrats.

Houki:( _blushes_ ) W-why do you know such a thing?!

Ichika:( _Raises eyebrow_ ) Ha? I read it in the Newspaper. Duh. Why are you overreacting?

Houki: N-No reason! Don't worry about it!

"Alright, I get it chill." _Man. She's gotten really touchy. Though I get the feeling that she's always been like this. I guess I never saw it until now._ I decide to shake away the thought.

"Enough about me. How's your mom and dad? I met with you sister a little while ago. Have you talked to her in awhile?" Houki's face becomes distant as she looks away.

Houki:( _angered_ ) ….That woman… Has no involvement with me…

Ichika: What? Did something happen between you and Tabane-nee?( _bell rings_ )

Houki:( _turns_ ) It's time. We are going back.

Ichika: H-Hey!... _Sigh~_ What's up with her?( _Clenches bottle_ ) Kasumi? Tell me what's up with her?... And I'm talking to myself. Still...

* * *

 _Later… at Tabane's lab_

"All right, listen up. This will be the last time I'm going over this." Kiryu-san says to me as he points to the Smartboard on the wall. Yesterday before coming back home, I went to Tabane's lab where I asked for a description of What's going on.

Sento:( _points to graph_ ) Using Banjou's girlfriend. Nabeshima led him to the murder scene of the scientist Katsuragi Takumi. The one who knocked out Banjou in the Prison, and brought him to the Smash human experimentation site… Was also Nabeshima. There's no doubt he holds the key to this case.

Ichika: Oh!( _Gets up_ ) I get it now!

Chloe: Finally.( _Gets up_ ) But…( _Takes out tablet_ ) Nabeshima's personal records are all nonsensical.

Sawa:( _Looks over_ ) Eh!?( _Rushes and grabs tablet_ ) You're kidding me!

Chloe:( _shakes head_ ) When I tried to verify his address and phone number, they belonged to other people.

Sawa:( _falls to knees_ ) I even went though a ton of trouble to obtain the information too…( _Sento pats her on back_ ) I…

Chloe:( _kneels down_ ) If you pay me… I can help you gather the information.

"What could a shut-in brat like you possibly even do?" I ask.

"OBJECTION!" Tabane-nee shouts as she jumps into the conversation. Sento runs over to me bends back to point at Tabane-nee.

"Hai, _Master?_ " Tabane-nee walks over and rests her arm on Chloe-san's shoulder.

Tabane: You shouldn't underestimate Chloe-chan's ability. To collect information.

Chloe, Tabane, and Sento all rush to the center of the room. Tabane-nee pulls up a tarp with Chloe-san inside. Sento takes out recording equipment on a table and drags it over to the Tarp. Clothes fly out of the top of the Tarp. My eyes are covered by Sawa-san's hands. Tabane-nee snaps her fingers as a sign on the camera's says 'ON AIR.' The tarp falls leaving Chole-san in new clothes, her eyes are now wide open but with blue contacts on them. She now wears clothes that of an Idol.

Chloe:( _smiles_ ) All Riiight! It's _Mii_ , everyone's favorite idol!

Tabane:( _pulls away Ichika_ ) Chloe-chan is a very popular Internet idol.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) An Internet Idol?!( _gets grabbed by Sento_ )

Sawa:( _takes out camera_ ) I've heard about this! An idol who people cannot meet! The requesting Idol, Mii!( _takes pictures._ )

Tabane:( _hand on Ichika's shoulder_ ) Her countless fans from all over the Touto, help gather information, just like that.

"Seriously?" _A shut in brat like her has countless followers across the Touto? How is it that I haven't heard of her?_ Sento takes the computer as the FX specialist.

"Ta-da! It would be great if you could gather information on this person with all your might for me!" Chloe-san says making a cute gesture to the camera. She moves aside and puts some eye dropper into her eyes, and gets back to the camera. She takes a maiden's prayer position and says:

Chloe: Pretty please?

A bell rings and information comes flooding in. _Holy crap… Their so much information!_

"Ah~! A Smash in area C-9? All the Miitans, thank you ku!" Chloe says giving a heart to the camera. _I get the feeling that Chloe just gave a few people heart attacks._

Later Sento told me to meet him in his office. _I didn't know what he meant yesterday, but I do know today._

* * *

 _Present._

I head towards Kiryu-san-… _No I guess I should say Kiryu-sensei's counselor office._ I walk up to the door, and I give knock. No response, I reach the nob and open the door to find… _No one?_

"What the? Yeah, 'Always be here my ass.'" I get knocked over the head with something, I turn to Chifuyu.

Ichika: Ah. Chif- Sorry. Banjou-sensei.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Better. Sento told me to send you to Tabane's lab. He says he needed to get back there.

Ichika:( _groans_ ) Great, the Narcissist is off bein- The Narcissist is slacking off.

Chifuyu:( _rolls eyes_ ) He was off being Build, when left to battle a Smash at A-1.

"W-Wait you know?!" I look at Chu- Banjou-sensei in utter shock.  
"Just get going." Banjou-sensei says completely ignoring my question and leaving the room. I try and say something but by then she's already go… I let out a sigh and I leave to Tabane's Lab.

* * *

 _Tabane's Lab_ _We are Sento_

I work on some of the Students schedules that they asked me to correct them.

"You know that the both of us are now connected to the Murder of Katsuragi Takumi right? Why are you doing something like helping people?!" _Sheeh, someone had a rough first day._

"Even after we were finally able to find Nabeshima…" The door to the Bottle fabricator opens, to Ichika's utter shock. I rush up the stairs and to the new bottle.

Ichika: Why does this happen every single time?!

Sento:( _grabs bottle_ ) We've got ourselves the spoils of war! So it's a Hawk this time?( _hugs fabricator_ ) This is the best…

The door opens to Chloe tired as always. The Clear Mold Bottle and Shielding Cap are colored orange, the Mold's body is molded to that of a hawk. And the connectors are black.

"Tired… Sleepy…." Chloe walks down the steps and over Ichika, then to the bed where she puts on her Serious eye mask, before sitting down on the bed.

Chloe: If you wake me up…( _covers eyes_ ) I'll slice you in two.( _falls to the side and falls asleep_ )

Ichika:( _looks at Chloe_ ) I wanna show this all to her fanbase…

I walk over to a panel on the wall as I take the Sojiki Bottle and the new Taka bottle and place them on the panel.

"Hey.( _gets up_ ) I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but what is that thing?" _Tabane? Explain for us please._

Tabane: That there…. A _Best Match._ I'll say it once more… That's a _Best Match._

Ichika:( _confused_ ) Sorry, I still don't get if no matter how many times you say it.

* * *

Construct 10 complete.


	11. Construct 11

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 11: The Bottles

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Tabane:( _points to bottles_ ) That there…. Is a _Best Match..._ I'll say it once more… That's a _Best Match._

Ichika:( _confused_ ) Sorry, I still don't get if no matter how many times you say it.

Tabane:( _walks over to bottles_ ) Each bottle has a compatible match with another.( _grabbes bottles_ ) For example, _Rabbit_ and _Tank._ If you insert these two bottles.

I take the bottles off the panel and I get back to where the rest of the bottles are, as Tabane continues to explain the Best Match to the Meathead.

"If you insert these two bottles..." Tabane places the two bottles into the panel, a light showing in the middle the best match.

Tabane:( _points_ ) If you find a combination with a successful compatibility, they'll glow like this. Once we find all of the Best Matches available, something amazing will surely happen. But it's been considerably hard to find such matching sets.

Sento:( _grabs belt_ ) That's why this is needed. This was originally an invention only used for Build to transform, but I modified it so that it has a function to scan for Best Matches too. Remember?

Ichika: Ah! That's right. The belt did say Best Match when you transformed.

"Exactly. Just as you said." Tabane places the Rabbit and Tank full bottles into the driver.

" **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " The driver says showing the combo.

"Well? How do you like _my_ invention?" I say showing off the driver to Ichika. _How will you counter this?_

Ichika: Oh~( _takes driver_ ) Well… I bet I can find one in one go.

Sento:( _scoffs_ ) You've said it now… You meathead. If you say so, then do it.( _grabs bottle_ ) You remember this right? It's the Sojiki bottle.( _hands bottle to Ichika_ ) Find the Best Match for this bottle.( _Ichika takes bottle_ ) Though I doubt you could ever figure out which bottle it is in one go.

Ichika looks at the bottles on the table in front of him. He takes the Lion bottle, and takes a look at the bottle. He shrugs as he places the two bottles into the driver.

" **Lion! Sojiki Best Match!** " _As I-_ …. _Wait… WHAT?! H-How, How?!_

"No way!" I exclaim. _It took me so long to figure it out… And I already had the right bottles?!_

" _Bravo!_ " Tabane says in excitement of the Best Match.

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) See?( _walks over to Sento_ ) What do you thing about my _sixth sense_?

Sento:( _butt hurt_ ) Wait. If that's the case… What kinds of attacks would it be able to inflict?

Tabane:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Ikkun! How did you know that they made a _Best Match?_

Ichika:( _looks at driver_ ) Well, if I must say…( _shows off driver_ ) A lifeform and a machine.

 _Really? That's how he figured it out? It's that simple?_

"There's no way you'd know with such a childish way of thinking." _I know I can overthink certain things a lot. But still! Even so! This is an upset!_

"In order for me to identify a _Best Match,_ I have to conduct a paradox of quantum mechanics-" Suddenly, something flies right in front of us, hitting the door of the fabricator and embedding itself in the door. A cold feeling enter's our spines as we slowly turn to Chole. Her Dark eyes with her Ember pupils give off an almost demon like feeling. Her presence burning with rage.

Chloe:( _twits eye mask_ ) _Do you want to be sliced in two?_

Sento, Ichika, and Tabane:( _terrified_ ) S-So sorry…

* * *

 _Touto government capitol_ _The next day…_

I decided to take this knowledge of Nabeshima and Katsuragi Takumi's case to the government, to see their take on it. I request to meet with Gentoku-san and I meet him in the main lobby room, overlooking where the Pandora's Box is held.

"Nabeshima? Never heard of him." Gen-san says looking at the picture. _I expected as much._

"What if I told you that he's related to the murder of Katsuragi-san?" Gen-san pauses at the prospect, then he turns back to me.

Gen:( _raises eyebrow_ ) You're saying that despite the hard evidence, This Nabeshima-san… and Katsuragi-san's murder have a connection?

Sento: Well not necessarily. No.( _shakes head_ ) I'm curious though. What kind of person was Katsuragi-san?

Gen-san pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture of a man, looks to be in his early 20's. Dark brown eyes, brown hair, and wearing a Touto government science uniform.

"This is Katsuragi Takumi. He was the person in charge of the Pandora Box investigation. Katsuragi-san was the genius scientist acknowledged by everyone." Gen-sans face becomes more serious, often he gets like this when he talks about something very serious.

Gen:( _turns away_ ) However. His closest friends called him… "The Demonic Scientist."

Sento:( _looks to Gen_ ) "The Demonic Scientist?"

Gen: _Sigh~_ ( _turns to Sento_ ) Enough about that. How's your work at the IS academy so far?

 _Changing the subject? Why so suddenly?... No, now is not the best not to dig into it right now._

"Oh fine. Just basic school work as of right now… Though I did hear about some sort of physical happening over in the dorms. I'm planning to investigate it." _That seems to satisfy Gen-san._

"Good. Report anything that is of concern to us." I give a bow and walk off.

* * *

 _IS Academy…_ _Lunch._

I was invited by Chifuyu to eat lunch with her and Yamada-san. She's bringing me up on events.

"Then, they challenged each other to a duel. On the first day!" Yamada-san groans, as she lies down in her seat. _Is setting up one match at the beginning of the year difficult?_ I look over to another table where Ichika and Houki-san eat together. _Apparently that event in the dorms was due to a misunderstanding the two had in there dorm room. Kids these days…_

Sento:( _looks to Yamada_ ) You know it sounds like I'm here to let out all your problems.

Yamada:( _sits up_ ) Ah! No! I don't mean that at all!

Chifuyu: Really? You're not here to listen to our problems?( _pours salt into coffee_ ) Isn't that your job?

Sento:( _looks to Chifuyu_ ) Very funny. But that's a therapist's job. Also. What you poured in…( _points to coffee_ ) Its salt.

 _I'm too late._ Chifuyu had taken a sip and immidly spats it out. It hits my face. Everyone looks over to see what happened. Only to see my face covered by Coffee.

"S-Sorry." Chifuyu says looking at me. I just slowly get out of my seat and over to where the napkins are. _This is terrible._ I think to myself as I wipe off the coffee.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) I-It's fine. Chifuyu…( _Wipes coffee_ ) There's something else you want to ask me?

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yeah. I need you and Tabane to prepare an IS by next week.

 _An IS by next week? Yeah, okay. I think we have a spare core and parts to make an IS by next week. But first I want to get this damn salt taste off my face!_

* * *

 _One week later…_

 _No Smash attacks, and it's taken longer for Chloe's fan's to gather information to Nabeshima. But that's not important right now._ It's the duel for Class Rep. Based in arena 3, I take the IS and place it on the transport pad. The doors open, their stands Ichika, and Yamada-san.

Sento: Here you are Ichika. You're personal IS. The Byakushiki.

Ichika:( _looks at IS_ ) Whoa. That's awesome.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) I know right? Be grateful that two genius decided to prepare this for you.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) I suddenly feel incredible ungrateful about this.

"Oh shut it and get in the suit." Ichika steps in, and the armor beings to close up. I guide the system with my tablet. Then it jams in an odd position. _Due to me obviously._

"OW! Wh-What the?" Ichika exclaims as he moves around in the suit. I "Try" to unjam him from the odd position. _I'm gonna have some fun with this._

"Ichika! Stop moving around!" I keep setting the Armor to close around Ichika in odd positions.

Ichika: Wait. You're aren't doing this on purpose are you?

Sento: Well….( _smirks_ )

Ichika:( _angry_ ) You ass! Just finish the fitting!

"Okay, Okay. Just hold still is all I'm asking. I never said I'm the cause of this." I set the armor back to the default state, and I go with the auto procedure the armor fits on perfectly.

"Y-... You were totally messing with me!" _Don't respond. He has no proof._ The rest of the armor finishes setting up. The armor currently takes the look of the standard form of an inactive IS with its a grey tone and wings closed up.  
"Hey. Is there a place where I can put the Bottle?" Ichika asks. I tap a few buttons on my tablet and a compartment on the right leg opens up. Ichika looks at the compartment.

"Thanks." He puts the Dragon bottle inside, I continue to finish the setup of the armor.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Okay you're good to go. How do you feel?

Ichika:( _clenching fist_ ) I'm doing fine. Sento, Chifuyu-nee. I can do it.( _turns to Houki_ ) Houki, I'm heading off.

Houki:( _nods_ ) Yeah. Win and come back.

Ichika leaves and the four of us head to the monitoring room. Entering the room, the message system rings. I go over to the console and answer the message.

" _Hey, we got a girl walking around in the restricted areas of the Academy. Can someone see what's going on?_ " The location of the girl is displayed on the screen after. _The work at the IS academy never seems to end._ I go towards the door.

"I got this.( _calls_ ) This is Sento. I'm on my way to handle this." I leave the room, and I head off to find the girl.

* * *

 _IS Academy lower levels._

 _Let's see… I'm looking for a Kiyoka Aikawa. A first year._ I look around, I pull up a Map on my HUD. _Oh. Did I not mention that I had a Hud? It connects to an ear piece I have._ I follow the map to her ID. I arrive to see Kiyoka-san looking around frantically and shouting a name.

Kiyoka: Nohotoke-chan! Where are you?!

Sento:( _walks over_ ) Hey! What are you doing down here? This is a restricted area.

Kiyoka:( _turns to Sento_ ) Ah! Kiryu-sensei! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be down here. I'm looking for a girl. Her name is Nohotoke.

Sento:( _pulls up file_ ) Honne Nohotoke-san. Huh… According to this, she should be right...( _points_ ) over their.

The two of us look over to see a… Gatling Smash, walk out from the shadows. _What?! How? How did a Smash… Unless._ I check the Smash, I see no blood, no parts of a uniform… And the ID is… Inside the Smash.

"A-A Smash? Did it… Kill..." Kiyoka-san says backing up.

Sento:( _Shakes head_ ) This is terrible… That's is Honne-san… She's been transformed into a Smash.

* * *

Construct 11 Complete


	12. Consctruct 12

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 12: The Manned Cyclone

Chifuyu: Hello, today I will be the one to give the introduction. In the last construct, Sento continued to further investigate in the case of my idiot Brother Banjou Ichika. But the investigation was put on halt when they couldn't find information on the new prime suspect Nabeshima… Now we return to Sento dealing with a student problem.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank do Ora Ora attacks breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Sento:( _backs up_ ) This is terrible… That's is Honne-san… She's been transformed into a Smash.

Honne-san roars as she lifts up her gatling arm. _Crap! Here it comes!_

"Look out!" I exclaim as I grab Kiyoka-san and we duck out of the way. _We can't stay here._ The Smash charges us. I push Kiyoka-san aside as I take out the Gorilla Full Bottle. The Smash swings it's gatling arm at me. I block with my arm, then I swing at the Smash. A brown flame exudes from my fist, the impact of the punch sends the Smash tumbling to the ground.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Nice try. But you're gonna need to try harder than that.( _takes out red and blue bottle_ ) Now let's begin the ex-

Smash:( _points at Kiyoka_ ) _Murah!_ ( _Opens fire_ )

Sento:( _turns to Kiyoka_ ) Crap! Kiyoka-san! Dodge!

I run towards Kiyoka-san. I put away Rabbit and Tank as I switch out to the Diamond bottle. I give it a shake as I wrap my arms around Kiyoka, to protect from the incoming bullets flying towards Kiyoka-san. _Please let my calculations work!_ The bullets hit me, causing a large gust of smoke to be kicked up. After a few seconds of gunfire, the barrage ends. I get back up and look at myself. _Well, my beige colored jacket is ruined, but thankfully the jacket is on sale!_ I turn back to see Honne-san is gone. I turn back to Kiyoka-san.

Sento:( _puts hand out to Kiyoka_ ) Are you okay?

Kiyoka:( _nods_ ) I-I'm fine. But what about you?

Sento:( _looks at self_ ) Eh. I'll survive. Come on. We need to follow after her!

I turn and as I do, a sharp pain hits me though my systems. I pause as I put a hand to my waist. _Well, while the Diamond bottle did protect me. It still made some damage to by body._ I get back to my feet, as I take out the Lion Bottle and my phone.

"If we hurry, we'll can catch up." I place the bottle into the phone, I toss it into the air and it changes into its bike mode.

Kiyoka: Whoa… Wait! That's not it! Are you okay?!

Sento:( _gets on bike_ ) I told you, I will live. Now come on! We need to get your friend back!

Kiyoka: But…

"We don't have time!" I exclaim to Kiyoka-san as I put on my helmet.

"O-Okay." I toss her a helmet, as I gesture her to get on. She gets on the bike, I command the elevator to lower for us. Getting on the lift we ride it backup to the surface.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

" **Biiiin~! Match set. Winner: Cecilia Alcott.** " _Wh-WHAAAAAT?! You've gotta be kidding me?! I was so close! I was so close!? What happened?!_ I look a Alcott-san expecting some kind of prideful smirk… But no, there's only surprise. _I thought she would be more… excite._

" _Raagh!_ " _Huh?_ I turn towards where the sound is coming from, as a grey figure drops from the sky and crashes through the barrier and into the arena. _What was… Ah!_ The dust around it has cleared leaving a Smash?!

Ichika:( _grabs Cecilia_ ) A Smash! We need to move! Now!

Cecilia: Wh-Whats a-

Ichika: The thing that dropped right into the Arena! Now move!

I push Cecilia away as gun fire files between us. _What kind of Smash is this?!_

"You… Stay out of my way!" Alcott-san takes aim. _That idiot!_

"No! That won't work!" She ignores me and opens fire, sending lasers and two missiles right into the Smash. The Smash opens fire on Alcott-san and there's no damage on it. _Damn, what did Sento tell me when this happens?!_

Sento:( _Flashback_ ) _That dragon bottle you have? You can use it outside of the belt. Remember? I used it to kick your ass. Just shake it and open the cap. That way you can fight a Smash… Or more specifically hold off a Smash… You can't really… Defeat one._

 _Holding off one is better than not being able to do anything!_ I piece on the armor opens up and I reach into the compartment. I take out the Dragon Full Bottle. I give it a shake, I turn to Alcott-san. _I'm not gonna let this thing hurt anymore people!_

"Alcott-san! We need to get back!" I open the cap and I fly at the Smash. I put up my arm the bullets deflecting of my shields, I land in front of the Smash. I throw a punch, my punch let's out a blue flame as the Smash is sent back.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

We speed towards the 3rd Arena. _That must where the Gatling Smash went. If the Meathead has remembered he should be holding the Smash of with the bottle._ I swerve around the turn, we drive into the parking of the Arena. I hurry off and towards the door.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" I say changing the bike back into phone mode. I take out the lion bottle and I glance at it. _Definitely gonna need that new Best Match today._ I turn back to Kiyoka, a quick nod and the two of us and we head off.

 _Command office…_

We enter the command office. Chifuyu turns to us, concern across her face.

"How did a Smash get into the Arena?" Chifuyu asks. Looking at the screen I see Ichika battling the Smash using the Dragon Bottle. _So, Ichika is managing to hold the Smash off._ I head over to the computer next to Yamada. _I need to lock the Smash in the Arena. So that means we need to transfer more power to the arena's shields to keep it in._

Sento: I don't know either. But the simple thing to do right now is to lock the Smash in the Arena till I take it out.

Houki:( _turns to Sento_ ) You? I don't want to be rude Kiryu-sensei but I don't think anyone ca-

Chifuyu:( _cuts in_ ) Okay, I'll order the teachers to hold off. Get in their and save that student before things get bloody.

"You got it." I get up from the chair, as I head for the door I get stopped by Kiyoka-san.

"Can you really save her?" I smile and I pet her on the head.

"Trust me. I will bring her back to you guys. So just stay here." I turn back towards the door and head out. I get down to the launch area. I ready the Build Driver.

" _I don't mean to be rude but. What can Kiryu-sensei do in this situation Banjou-sensei?_ " I hear Yamada-san ask. Putting the Build Driver up to my waist as the belt strap swings around and straps on.

Chifuyu: _Well see. Here's the thing, he's been handling the Smash problem all around Touto for the last year now. If anyone has more experience with battling Smash. Then it's him. Get in their Sento._

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Yes mam.( _takes out bottles_ ) Now. Let the experiment begin.

I shake the Rabbit and Tank bottles. I open the caps and place them into the driver.

" **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** ( _cranks lever_ ) **Are you Ready?** " I take my transformation pose.

" _Henshin!_ " I say taking my henshin pose. The armor runners form around me. The armor close up. Steam exuding from the armor as it completes auto fitting.

" **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeah~!** " I step onto the launch pad.

" _Launch me._ " I say from over the comms, I get into launching position.

Chifuyu: _Understood. Get out their and save that idiot and the England Representative._

Build: _Trust me, I already have a good idea._

Chifuyu: _Then get out their and win._

" _Roger._ " The launch pad launches me forwards and I fly into the arena. I take out the Drill crusher and change it into its gun mode. Flying towards the Smash I blast the Smash away from Ichika who managed to hold the Smash of for a bit. I land on the ground in front of where Ichika and Alcott-san is.

Build: _Nice job. Now then._ ( _gets up_ ) _Best that you two get back. Leave the Smash handling to a pro._

Ichika:( _smirks_ ) Its about time you came. What took you?

Cecilia:( _looks to Ichika_ ) Who are you?!

Chifuyu: _That's not important! The both of you, just get out of their now!_

"Got it." Ichika says as he turns and heads to the landing bay. Alcott-san is hesitant at first but leaves after a moment of deliberation. I turn back to the Smash it stares me down.

* * *

 _Now let's see, the Gatling Smash has its arms being gatlings, it also has some kind of enhanced jumping ability. The Arena's shields should be able to hold him off. Gorillamond and the new Best Match should be finish off the Smash. Right, dodge the attacks while switching, then restrict its movement. Then finish with New Best Match._

* * *

" _The formula to victory has been decided!_ " I say as I open fire on the Smash, the Smash fires back I just dodge as of right now. _Now to switch it up!_ I take out Gorilla and Diamond.

" **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match! Are you Ready?** " The belt says and I crank the lever.

" _Build up!_ " I say stopping where I stand. The armor closes up knocking the Smash off guard with the steam that spews out of the transformation.

" **The Dazzling Destroyer! Gorillamond! Yeah~!** " I put my arm as the Smash opens fire, I transform the bullets into a diamond shield as I did with the flying Smash. I send my gorilla fist into the ground shaking the Arena, then with a wide swipe of my arm, a diamond line forms and traps the Smash with diamond crystallizing around the legs. _This won't give me much time. But it's more than enough._ I take out two bottles, the Lion and Sojiki. I shake the bottles, set their caps and I place them into the driver. _Time to test the New Best Match._

" **Lion! Sojiki! Best Match!** ( _Cranking lever_ ) **Are you Ready?** " _Here we go, new Best Match._

" _Build up!_ " The armor closes up around me.

" **The Maned Cyclone! Lioncleaner! Yeah!** " The Lion parts are on the left part of the helmet. Right arm, and left leg. The Visor is shaped in that of a Lion. The right arm shoulder pad is that of a tail, and the gauntlet is a lion's head, the left leg has nothing of note.

Build:( _readys vacuum_ ) _Here we go!_

I run around the Smash as it breaks out of the Diamond trap. _Now let see what kinds of attacks I can pull off._ I throw a fist, it sends a energy mirage of the Lion at the Smash. Making impact it flies back though the diamond line, and breaking clear though the Diamond shield I had made earlier. Hitting the wall which is charged with an overcharged energy shield the Smash bounces off. _Bingo._ I put out my vacuum arm, the gems get suck up into the seprate compartment. The Smash gets up, it charges me. I grab the lever and I crank it.

" **Ready GO! Voltech! Finish! Yay~!** " I put my vacuum arm to the sky, a huge suction power pulls in anything that comes within a half mile radius in a cone shape in front of the vacuum. This causes the Smash to slip and fly towards me. I charge up with my lion fist. I uppercut the Smash sending it flying. I aim the vacuum compartment on my shoulder, opening it. It sends out a spiral of the Diamond I sucked up earlier. The gems cut up the Smash and they bounce off the shield.

" _One… More!_ " I send another Lion at the Smash, it reflect off a gem and bounces around and hits the Smash from behind sending it flying into the ground. With an explosive impact the Smash is defeated. _Now to free Honne-chan._ I take out an empty bottle and I open the cap. I walk over to the Smash as it suck up it's essence. _New Bottle acquired, student saved._

"Honne-chan!" I hear Kyoka-san shout as she runs out onto the field and picks up Honne-san.

Honne:( _looks around_ ) H-Huh? Where am… I? How did I get here? Ah. Kyoka-chan… What.

Kyoka: Ki- Kamen Rider Build saved you.

Honne:( _turns to Build_ ) D-Did I hurt anyone?

 _Only me. But that's it._ I kneel down to her and I rub her on the head.

" _Thankfully no one was hurt._ " Honne-san smiles knowing that, Kyoka-san helps Honne-san to her feet. _Ah… Seeing such happy faces makes me feel so accomplished. Pain, worth it._

"Thank you Build!" Kyoka-san says. I pat her on the head.

" _I told you I would save her? Didn't I?_ " She smiles and nods.

* * *

Construct 12 Complete


	13. For the Last Time It's Banjou Ichika!

**It's Banjou Ichika!**

For the last time! It's **Banjou Ichika**! I tossed out **Ryuga Ichika** because my writing for it was wrong! The mistake was simply made in how people say names in both the US and Japan. In the US:

 **US: Ichika( _First_ ) Orimura( _Last_ )**

 **Japan: Orimura( _Last_ ) Ichika( _First_ )**

I made a mistake that a Reviewer by the name of **Cross-Z** corrected me. **Ryuga** is a given name, and **Banjou** is the Family name! I made a note on the first chapter clearing this up! But apparently, you people don't read all the way. _Sigh~_ Slight rant aside. Now that that's clear I want to clear up something else that has me concerned.

As of yet. I have no plans to Pair Sento up with anyone. I think the only one who will get a pairing is Ichika. No one else as of this moment. Second. **Kiryu Sento is 23 years old** , he's as old as Tabane, and far younger than Ichika. **I mentioned this in Chapter 2!**

I hope this little Author's note cleared up any holes in the story. And Don't worry! If you all want to know if Ichika is going to become Cross-Z. Then just keep reading! No point in spoiling it for you all.


	14. Conctruct 13

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 13: Bottles and a New Leaf

Sento: Last construct I the genius physicist Kiryu Sento saved a student from hurting tons of people during a match to decide who will be Class 1-A's Rep. Unsurprising the Meathead loss.

Ichika: Hey! No one knows for certain! I could have easily beaten her!

Sento: If that was the case, then the match would have been a tie… Anyways, we pick up soon after these events. So what will happen in Construct 13?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento shaking bottles._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorillamond smashing fist, Show Lioncleaner blasting energy attack._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear, Goes to Chloe inside machine eyes glow_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Lion Cleaner readies punch attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Kyoka-san and Honne-san have left to go to the medical room. Leaving the five of us in the docking bay. I look at Ichika, he's trying his hardest to not show that he's butt hurt.

"Well you're taking this awfully well, considering you were an idiot which caused you to lose." The statement hits Ichika's buttons. _He should have thought more._

Ichika:( _puts up hand_ ) Sorry but… Banjou Sensei? I don't really get how I lost…

Chifuyu:( _Shrugs_ ) Well… since this time you were forced to improvise under horrible conditions and you weren't able to grasp a couple of you're frames features. Let me explain.( _crosses arms_ ) To start you win an IS battle when your opponent's shield energy is at Zero. Shield-destroying attacks deal substantial damage to that. Furthermore to prevent the pilot from dying each IS is equipped with a feature called "Absolute Defence." This feature consumes an extreme amount of energy.

Sento:( _pulls up images_ ) Basically, if you manage to cut though the IS shield your enemy would be at a huge disadvantage. Though this system won't activate in cases where the IS is simply Damaged.

Yamade:( _points at Image_ ) An example being when the Byakushiki shoulder was damaged. The "Absolute Defence" did not activate.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Precisely. Now then commit what I say next to memory. The Yukihira's special ability is known as a "Barrier-Null Attack."

Sento: The "Barrier-Null" ignores your opponents remaining energy and allows you to directly damage your opponent's body.( _turns to Hoki_ ) When such happens, do you know what happens Shinonono-san?

Houki: Y-Yes! "Absolute Defence" will activate… And the opponent will have consumed a lot of energy.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) That's correct. I owe a great deal of my victoires as the world's best. The Yukihira's special ability to tear shields apart.

Ichika: So that means, if I landed such an attack I would have won…?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Yes. But that blade is a double edged sword. What do you remember during the end of the match?

Ichika: Eh? I have no idea, my remaining energy became zero… Ah.

Sento:( _nods_ ) The Energy needed for the the Yukihira is taken straight from the Byakushiki's own shield energy.

"In other words, it's a flawed unit." Chifuyu notes, much to Ichika's surprise and my slight annoyance. _Flawed isn't the right word for that. It's rather not in a more functional state then other IS's currently. It's incomplete, not finished it's full construction._

"Oh, No… I said it wrong." _Haleluya! She realised!_

Chifuyu: I meant to say that the IS is at an incomplete stage. It's not really flawed. I'm saying it simply a more attack focused frame than others. Out of the many weapons that can be usually be equipped the Byakushiki is currently only integrated with the Yukihira. From what I recall, that power belongs only to the Top Class IS so it requires a suitable shield energy that can match it's output.

 _Banjou Chifuyu: The Modern Samurai. This title was given to her upon winning the first world IS championship. She still lives up to that name 8 years, after the first introduction of the IS._

* * *

 _Later at Infinite Stratos Coffee_

At the Cafe Me, Tabane, and Chifuyu discuss recent events, over dinner.

"So that's what's been going on… Still We're no closer to know what organization Night Rogue works for." _That's not all. We've also learned more about the Smash, and how they work._ A silence over takes us, with only the sound of us eating and sipping our drinks. Then the silence is broken by Chifuyu.

Chifuyu: Speaking of. I wanted to ask how a Smash was able to infiltrate the Academy.

Tabane:( _points_ ) Yeah! I was just about to ask about that!

Sento:( _sighs_ ) I'm not all that sure myself. I don't see them setting up any kind of Smash operations their. If that was the case, then there should have been more Smash there, plus missing students.

Tabane: Perhaps, they've now developed some sort of way to produce Smash's on the Move?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes. That's entirely possible. But till then, I guess it's all just Theories.

We all get back to eating, that's when Chloe exits the Lab and walks over to her plate of food.

"Ahh~ That smells nice.(looks to Sento) Oh yeah. The bottles done." A patch of my hair is lifted into the air. I jump to my feet as I exclaim with absolute delight.

"A bottle?! Yeah-ha! Woo!" I rush down into the Lab, a dark grey bottle awaits me on the table. I take hold and I look at.

"It's Gatling… I wonder what bottle is it's Best Match?" The bottle's body is shaped as a gattlings barrel. If it's a gatling gun then… It's time for a new weapon!

* * *

 _The next day…_

I sit in my office working on the new weapon. _I need to find it's Best Match before I properly name it. As of right now, I'm calling it the… SomethingGattlinger._ As I sit their fusing the wires that connect the firing mechanism to the trigger, when a knock on the door makes me pause.

"Hold on." I put away my construction equipment and the Gattlinger, as I take out my laptop.

"Yes. Come in." _And in comes... Alcott-chan?_

Sento:( _turns_ ) Alcott-chan? Is something the matter?

Alcott:( _points to seat_ ) May I take a seat?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Of course. Take a seat. Now. What's the problem?

Alcott:( _looks down_ ) I know this isn't in your job description but… I would like some… Personal help.

 _Oh yeah. Definitely not part of my work… But what the heck. I'll take a crack at it._

"What is it?" I ask turning my attention completely to her.

"Well, during the match yesterday. That final attack Banjou-san delt. It would have been his victory right?" _Hmm? What's this about?_

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes, it was you're victory. But that's not what this is about is it? Do you feel like that match wasn't a real victory?

Alcott:( _nods_ ) Yes. It feels so empty, all the others felt like I was really improving my own abilities. Yet… I don't understand. Not only did, He challenge me with no prior skill, but also nearly defeated.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) I see… You certainly have much skill, I'm sure that no doubt to your years of prior training. And if it were any other way you would have steamrolled Banjou-kun. I think the reason for this feeling is due to you're Pride.

Alcott: My Pride?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Having pride is a good things. But like many things, Balance is the Key. You had too much Pride, thus it caused your perception of others to be… Different. You underestimated him, often that's the case with people and too much pride. But that's one of the many things about life. You can learn and become better. So take this lesson and use it to better yourself.

Alcott: Are you saying that I have too much pride?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes. You had so much pride in your nation you had forgotten of it's faults. I understand that you love you're nation. But you must no forget it's faults. No nation is perfect. Some are more noticeable than others. You're mass of pride caused you to be provoked by Banjou, thus leading to your future actions. I assume this Mass of pride mainly due to your upbringing correct? You're file states that you're parents died of a mysterious Train accident 3 years ago.

Alcott: ….( _nods_ ) Yes. It was the first time I had ever seen them together.

Sento: I hope I'm not prying into your personal business but… You haven't tried to find out if they were killed or not?

Alcott:( _looks away_ ) I have no wish to find out… Not at the moment at least.

Sento:( _nods_ ) I understand. Still. Personal past aside, what I'm trying to say is that you need to learn to take in the bigger picture and know when to put aside your pride. Do you understand now, Alcott-san?

"... Yes. Thank you." Alcott-chan gets up and leaves the room, soon after Chifuyu walks in.

"You finished up?" Chifuyu asks letting Alcott-chan past her.

"Yes just finished up. So what's up Chifuyu?" Following soon after Yamada-san enters my office. I take back out the construction equipment, and I continue to work on the gattinger.

"Is that a new piece of equipment?" Chifuyu says leaning over to see the weapon.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup. This is the ultimate weapon made compatible with the Gatling bottle. It's current name is…. Something gattlinger.

Chifuyu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Need the Best Match?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Yup.( _takes out belt_ ) Here, on the other table are the bottles in a safe over there. The code is: 883457

Chifuyu takes the driver and heads over the table. Walking up to the safe, and inputs the code.

"Chifuyu-sensei? Is it okay that I may give it a try." _Oh this oughta be fun._ Yamada-san takes the Pirate Bottle, she gives the bottles a quick shake. Sliding the Shielding Cap open the bottle she places the two into the driver.

" **Kaizoku! Gatling!** " _No Best Match._ Yamada grabs another bottle and places it in.

" **Harinezumi! Gatling!** " _Nope._ Chifuyu puts out her hand. In defeat, Yamada hands the belt and a bottles. She grabs the Taka bottle, shaking it and opening the cap she places the bottle in.

"Good luck with that Chifuyu, if Yamada-chan couldn't find it I don't believe you-"

" **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!** " _As I_ …. _What?! WHAAA~!?_

Sento:( _turns to Chifuyu_ ) No way!

Yamada:( _claps_ ) Wow! As expected of you Chifuyu-sensei.

Chifuyu:( _shows Sento_ ) There. Better? Or did you expect a bit more time?( _chuckles_ ) I suppose you could call it my sixth sense. Quite easy in fact.

 _Play it off Sento!_ I look back the the gun as I mumble.

"Wait. Then what would it be called then? Takagatlinger? No… Hawkgatlinger. Yeah! Hawkgatlinger!" I get back to work on the weapon. Yamada-san seems annoyed by my actions.

"Excuse me! You could at least say thank you!" Yamada-san exclaims. I pay her no mind.

"It's okay. Come on Yamada-sensei." Chifuyu leaves the room, Yamada-san leaving soon after…. _Are they gone?_ No sounds. I put down my equipment as I get out of the seat.

Sento:( _Inhales_ )...( _exhales_ ) WHY CAN THE BANJOU FAMILY PERFECTLY FIGURE OUT BEST MATCHES?!( _drops to knees_ ) WHY~!?

* * *

 _Outside Sento's office… We are Chifuyu_

"WHY~!" Sento screams within his office, the sound muffling through the walls. I just smirk.

"This is what I mean. This is his comeuppance. Let's go Yamada-sensei." Yamada-sensei smiles and continues after me. _He's very cute when he gets like that._

* * *

Construct 13 Complete


	15. Construct 14

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 14: The Rep Hot Trail

Sento:( _clears throat_ ) Hello everyone! Today we have a special guest with us today.

Cecilia: Good afternoon everyone, I am Cecilia Alcott of England. I shall give the introduction today. Last Construct, the teachers explained how Banjou-san had lost in the match. Later they discussed more upon the previous actions… I feel as if there was a lot left out.

Sento: Nope! That's all! Now what will happen in Construct 14?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento shaking bottles._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorillamond smashing fist, Show Lioncleaner blasting energy attack._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear, Goes to Chloe inside machine eyes glow_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Lion Cleaner readies punch attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Observer_

"Hmm… So this is the IS Academy." A girl says to herself as she looks at the Academy.

"I can find "Him" here… To think that he would become an IS pilot… " She starts to the Academy door. As she walks her wrist band begins to glow. It's light scarlet color shines the armlet.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I work on documents giving my report to the Touto government. _Nothing suspicious… Not like I was the one who save him from you guys._ A knock on my door. I unlock the door from my HUD.

"Come in." The door opens and the person enters my office. I turn my gaze from the documents to the door. I see that I look at a small teenage student. _I don't recognise her._

Sento: One second… ( _file pulls up on HUD_ ) Ah. You must be Huang Lingyin, right? My name is Kiryu Sento. But call me Kiryu-sensei here, at school. Welcome Huang-chan.

Lingyin has appearance of a young teenage girl. She has light brown hair tied into twin tails, with a yellow ribbon at both sides. She is quite petite in connection with her size. She has green eyes and wears her IS Academy uniform. Her uniform seems be specifically altered for her. As her sleeves are detached from the uniform.

Rin:( _puts up hand_ ) Please, call me Rin. It's a lot easier for me.

Sento:( _smiles and nods_ ) Of course, I understand Rin-chan.

Rin:( _looks out window_ ) Speaking of Sensei. Do you know which room Ichika's class is?

 _She knows Ichika by name? An old friend perhaps. Most likely to say her greetings._ I pull up her information including class room, and room key. I turn too my desk and I open a drawer. Reaching inside and I take out an envelope, I turn back to her, I hand her the envelope.

"He's in class A-1. I assume you want to say hi to him?" She smiles and she twirls her hair.

"Yes. Especially since I'm also in his class right?" _D-Did she not read the transfer papers?_

Sento: I-I'm sorry to say thi,s but. You're in the class right next to A-1… A-2. Didn't you read the papers?

Rin:( _looks to Sento_ ) Eh?( _looks at papers_ )... Eh?! I was sure that I was in the same class?

Sento:( _Sweatdrop_ ) Well sorry to say that you're stuck there. Class transfers ended awhile ago. Also, the Teacher of A-1 told me not to allow anymore student into her class out of fear of overcrowding.

"I-I see." _That's a lie. Chifuyu actually told me not to send any more idiots to her class. She really doesn't need more hot headed idiots wanting to get close to Ichika… Sister like love at it's finest._ Rin-chan is disappointed but ponders for a moment. A smile forms on her face.

"Aww come on! Can't you do something?!( _points_ ) I won't take _No_ for an answer!" _Ah, she's a bit of brat._ I let out a sigh as I just shake my head.

Sento:( _looks at Rin_ ) I told you Rin-chan. Chifuyu told me that she would not take anymore students, at least for awhile. Can you be at least happy knowing that you're next door to-... hey are you okay?

Rin-chan is shaking in her shoes when she heard me say Chifuyu.

"D-Did you say… Chi-Chifuyu?!" _Ah, this confirms it. She definitely knows Ichika personally._

"Yup. She's the main teacher of A-1, so if you want to talk to her, I can call Chifuyu-chan over here right now." I say, as I pull up her number on my HUD. She grabs my hand and shakes her head.

Rin:( _shakes head_ ) N-no! No! I'm fine! Really.( _gets up and walks towards door_ ) I'll go now thank you!...( _Pauses at door_ ) Wait… Chifuyu-chan?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup. Something wrong?

Rin: Y-You know Chifuyu personally? And enough to call her Chan?

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Well, she's quite nice if you know how to handle her aggressive side.

"Ah-Nope. Not even going to ask." Rin-chan says as she leaves the office and heads towards her room. I chuckle as I get back to my documents.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… Touto Gov building Meeting room 3_ _We are Observer_

"It's been 10 years since that cataclysmic event caused many victims on that day… What is Hokuto's situation?" Says the current Prime Minister Touto: Himuro Taizan.

"We have finally gained some results from our child-rearing support and agricultural policies." Says Tajimi Yoshiko, the Prime Minister of Hokuto.

"Seito's intentions are inwardly oriented, which seems fairly ridiculous to me." Remakes Tajimi.

"There's no such thing. However, bringing forth the youth into this messed up world… Alongside Japanese technology innovations, we are planning to rebuild the economy." Says Midou Masakuni, the Prime Minister of Seito.

Himuro:( _looks around_ ) Is their no more intention to unite the country as one?

Midou:( _sighs_ ) It's a complicated at the moment. Significant amounts of lifeline supplies are being blocked by the presence of the Skywalls.

Tajimi:( _nods_ ) There's certainly nothing we can do,( _turns away and grins_ ) as long as that wall is still there…

Himuro: I suppose so…( _gets up_ ) Well then… Let's meet again at next month's regular meeting.

The holograms of the two prime ministers dissipate. Much to Himuro's disappointment. The prime minister and his assistant leave the meeting room and back into the main room.

"I'm saying that we have to prepare our military so that we won't get outdone by Hokuto or Seito. It needs to be developed, and fast…" Himuro interrupts Gentoku.

Himuro:( _puts up hand_ ) There is no need for that. As long as we have enough power for self defence.

Gen:( _showing Tablet_ ) But, father…

Himuro:( _turns at Gentoku_ ) I told you to call me Prime Minister here.

Gen:( _bows_ ) I'm sorry Prime Minister.

Himuro:( _nods_ ) Good. More importantly, have you found the Kamen Rider yet?

"No… He continues to elude us." Gentoku replies, as Himuro turns to Gentoku.

"Once you are able to locate him, Touto will be at ease." Gentoku bows, and the two continue to walk down the hall. Upon entering the Prime Minister's office, Himuro takes a seat and lets out a sigh. He ponders for a moment and turns back to Gentoku.

Himuro:( _looks at Gen_ ) Speaking of. How is our informant doing at the IS academy?

Gen:( _takes out phone_ ) He set a new report this morning. It seems that the other countries are making their move.

Himuro:( _nods_ ) I see has he detailed his possibilities?

Gen: He has listed many reasons that the staff agrees with. First there's information and data on Banjou and his personal IS. Second is the Kamen Rider and his transformation device. Third and most likely. The other nations are pushing to acquire both Banjou, Build, and the Pandora Box.

Himuro:( _looks out window_ ) I see. Then I guess all we can do now is to be informed. We must keep the Box safe. Eliminate Build, and ensure that Banjou's info stays in Japan. Tell our informant to continue his work

"Yes sir." Gen leaves the office. As he leaves his phone rings. Gentoku answers his phone.

"Yes?... I see, then it's time to tie up loose ends. Get Nabeshima, you know what to do." Gentoku closes his phone. Reaching into his pocket he takes out a silver and purple bottle. It's body is designed as a Bat, it's cap with the Letter B.

* * *

 _IS Academy Cafeteria_ _We are Sento_

Sitting at the table with Chifuyu, Yamada couldn't join us due to work she had to deal with. As we have our lunch, I can't help but notice the three girls arguing over Ichika.

"The Meathead continues to be popular despite all logic." I say as I bite into my slice of meat.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) Altho I don't appreciate you saying such things about my brother. I can't help but agree. He may be the only male, he already has a Harem in a month and a half.

Sento:( _Sighs_ ) I have a feeling that we are gonna have a lot of noise complaints sooner or later.

Chifuyu:( _Sigh~_ ) Most likely.

The two of us groan, and we get back to our meals. _Speaking of, has Mii-tan's fans collected enough info yet?_ As we continue to eat, my phone rings. I take out my phone it's from Chloe.

"What did you find?" I ask answering the phone.

* * *

 _Later…_ _We are Ichika_

After class and practice I went to the Lab to check on any info about Nabeshima.

"Hello? Anyone… Guess not." I mumble to myself as I walk into the main section of the lab. But as I enter it a figure drops behind me and knocks me over the head knocking me out….

 _A few minutes later…_

Opening my eyes. I find myself wrapped up in chains. _What the hell!?_ I look over to see Chloe-san?! _Oh come on! I don't need to be tied up like this!_

"Why are you always doing this to me?!" Chloe just sighs as she looks to her phone.

Chole: Because I don't trust you. Isn't that obvious? Jez, you really are a meathead.( _stands up_ ) Ah! I found some information on Nabeshima!( _looks at phone_ ) Nabeshima was apparently working at Namba Heavy Industries until a year ago. Oh, I found his mobile phone number.

Ichika:( _amazed_ ) Whoa… You're fans are amazings!

Chloe:( _stretches_ ) Yeah… there the best…( _gets on bed_ ) Well, I'm going to sleep.

"Hey… Hey! Normally at this point you would contact Nabeshima!" _Is this girl serious?!_

"That's impossible, and I don't want to." _I've had enough of this!_ I begin to pull at the chains, the sounds of it's metal starting to crack away. _Come on… Just a little more…._

"There's no reason for me to cooperate to that extent…" I snap the chains freeing myself.

Ichika:( _stands up_ ) If you won't. Then _I'll_ do it! Hand it over! Give it!( _takes phone_ )

I dial up the number, and the line rings. After a few seconds later someone answers.

"Is this Nabeshima?!" I asks over the phone. A old and rough voice speaks from the other side.

" _Who is this?_ " _Nowhere to go now._

Ichika: Does the name Banjou Ichika ring a bell? Where are you right now? I want you to attest to my innocence!

Nabeshima: _I can't do that._

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) What did you say?

Nabeshima: _I cant, doing that will bring danger to my wife and my little girl. We'd be killed by Faust._

"Faust?" _Who the hell are Faust?_ Nabeshima continues over the phone.

" _The organization that performed human experiments on you._ " _If that's the case then…_

"So you'll give your testimony if your family is saved…. Where's your family?" _If he really cares about them, then he will answer this._

Nabeshima: _Seito. Sixth District._

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Over where Nabeshima is, he ends the call with Ichika and turns to a figure behind him.

"Is that enough for you? Please release my family and I!" Night Rouge just chuckles.

"I have something to give you before that." Night Rouge says as he grabs Nabeshima.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

"What are you planning to do?" Chloe asks. _This girl has done enough to me. Including the stress accumulated today… I need to release it._ I walk over and grab the chains that I broke off.  
"What are you going to do… To me?" I begin to strap her to one of the pillars with the chains.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Nabeshima is strapped into a chamber with green glowing liquid. He screams out in anguish as he tries to break free. All the while Night Rouge laughs at his struggle.

"I value your work as an Operative. Therefore, as a token of my appreciation, I will bestow you with unlimited power." Night Rouge chuckles.

* * *

Construct 14 Complete.


	16. Construct 15

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 15: A Broken Promise

Sento: Today… Wait? No intro today?! Wha-

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento shaking bottles._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorillamond smashing fist, Show Lioncleaner blasting energy attack._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear, Goes to Chloe inside machine eyes glow_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Lion Cleaner readies punch attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I enter the lab to see what info Chloe has acquired.

"Chloe?" I ask walking down into the lab. _Seems like her fan finally found something._

"Why didn't you pick up the-" I find Chloe strapped to a pillar with chains and gagged.

"Chloe!" I say rushing over to her and uncovering her mouth.

Sento:( _takes off tape_ ) What happened?! Where's Ichika?

Chloe: Banjou went to search for Nabeshima's family.

 _You're kidding me…_ I begin to unchain Chloe. _He's probably going to leave later this night. I need to confront him by then._

* * *

 _Later… at the IS Dorms_

I walk up to Ichika's room. Only to find Sawa-san standing outside.

"Sawa-san? Whats going on?" I ask walking over to her. She sighs as she hands me a file. Taking the file, I open it to address of an apartment complex in Seito?

Sento:( _Raises eyebrow_ ) Seito? Wait. Is this where Nabeshima's family live?

Sawa:( _shrugs_ ) I don't know, I managed to narrow it down thanks to Mii's information. Apparently a few went the extra mile to find out information that they went to Seito themselves to learn about this.

Sento:( _Chuckles_ ) Never underestimate the power of love.( _Turns to door_ ) So what's going on in their?

"Something about some sort of promise? Anyways, I need to get down to the docks." With that Sawa-san leaves the dorms. I turn back to the door, I reach for the door. It suddenly opens it slamming into my face. _Oh god!_ I fall back and onto the ground, pain shooting through my face.

"Get kicked by a horse and die!" I hear Rin-san shout as she stomps out, slamming the door close she notices me. I roll to the side as I let out a groan in pain.

"K-Kiryu-sensei?! Oh man… Uhhh I'm sorry! I pushed the door too hard!" _Understatement of the century._ I get to my feet, and I dust myself off.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) It's fine. Just get going…( _Ichika runs past_ ) Hey!... _Sigh~_ I don't getting paid enough for this.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

As I change into my disguise my thoughts turn to Rin's promise. _She still takes that promise serious? I mean it's great that she remembers, but still I was a kid and said yes stupidly._ I sigh as I get out of the room I changed in. I turn to look at a mirror. _My disguise a grampa is almost perfect but it needs one more thing…_

Ichika:( _clears throat_ ) Okay.( _terrible grandpa voice_ ) Hello there sweet heart…( _normal voice_ ) Perfect.

With that I head towards the docks. _I'm not ready to marry. Especially with all this baggage on._ Getting out into the docks, I see Sawa-san paying a fisherman. _A generous donation I assume._ I slowly walk over towards her, as to keep suspicions low.

"Sorry for making you wait." I say as I walk over to Sawa-san.

Sawa:( _walks over_ ) Grandma~

Ichika:( _stands straight_ ) It's a Grandpa.

Sawa:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Really? You don't look like a Grandmother.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Shouldn't it be pretty obvious!?

"Not really. If that voice is supposed to be a Grandpa, then you are bad." _I-Is it really that bad?!_

"Banjou Ichika located: Illegal activity detected. Commencing arrest." _Oh shit._ A squad of government guards move towards up opening fire. _Hey! I thought these guys wouldn't shoot at me since I'm not a prime suspect!_ Sawa-san and I separate as a guard rushes me. Blocking the gun with my arms, I smack away the gun and punch the Guard away. I run past the guards and towards the more open docks. I take out the dragon Full Bottle. Giving it a shake, I block a blade and smash my fist into one of the guards knocking it into another guard and sending both flying.

Ichika:( _looks at fist_ ) Whoa.( _smiles, and shakes bottle_ ) Okay, let's go!( _weapons pointed at him_ )... Okay… Guess not.

 _I'm surrounded by Government guards._ I start to get to my knees, that's when I hear gunshots. They hit one of the guards as it explodes. A figure jumps off the roof with an orange gun. Walking over and into view… _Sento?!_

Sento: You're welcome by the way.( _smiles and turns_ ) So what do you think of my invention?

Ichika:( _looking around_ ) Now's not the greatest time.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Fine. Just get down.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I spin around while holding the trigger down. Bullets go flying hitting the Guards. They all fall to the ground and explode in a ball of flame. Twirling the gun in my hand I smirk and turn to Ichika.

"Again I ask. What do you think of my invention?" I ask, as I do a Government guard squad runs in. _Can I atleast get a proper response?_ I point and fire at the guards.

"Move!" I shout as we rush into the complex. Entering the main room, we get behind some cover. Next to us, Sawa-san hides from the Guards.

Sawa:( _turns to everyone_ ) What are you doing here?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) It seems the organization performing those human experiments is called Faust. Chloe already told me. Are you really going west?

Ichika:( _clenches fist_ ) Don't try to stop me. I'm going to save Nabeshima's family from Faust.

Sento:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Then I'll tell you this one thing. From my experience, if you do save them. Make sure it's because you find happiness for it. As for me, if I'm able to use my power to help someone, it makes me happy from the bottom of my heart. My face crumpling into a smile. Through you cant see it beneath the mask. Remember Ichika. It's not called justice… if you're expecting any rewards. If you do it for a reward then it's just you, using people as a means to an end.

 _We are Ichika_

 _A means to an end?_ Suddenly a guard is flung through and into the barrels next to me. A Smash stands knocking the Guards away. _Crap, we aren't in a good situation._

"I'll draw the Smash away. Use that time to escape!" With that Sento, gets out form behind cover and rushes into the fray. We take this chance and we run back the mehem and back out into the port, we head towards the smuggler ship. The sailor jumps off the boat as we arrive.

Sailor:( _puts out hand_ ) Sorry, but I can't let you on the boat. It would inconvenience the other customers!

Sawa:( _anxious_ ) No wait!

Ichika:( _walks over to sailor_ ) No wait! Please let us on! I've gotta get to Seito!

Woman:( _walks over_ ) Let them on.( _Ichika and Sawa turn_ ) I'll take responsibility.

"You're...The former Smash!" _Smash? She was a former Smash?_

"My husband rented this boat.( _puts out hand_ ) Here." Sawa takes her hand and we get on.

"Thank you so much!" _Well then._ I follow the two and I hop onto the boat. The boat's engine start up and we drive off towards Seito.

Woman:( _smiles_ ) Don't worry, I wont ask. Consider it my thanks for the Kamen Riders help. Although I don't remember it, I almost attacked my son. I cant thank you enough.

Kid:( _exits out of boat_ ) Mama!

Mama: Ah! Kouta! Were you a good boy?( _turns to Sawa_ ) I have friends in Seito. They can help you.

Sawa:( _steps out_ ) Really? Thank you so much!

As we ride across the waters towards Seito. I watch the mother play with her son. My mind wanders back to what Sento told me earlier. _It's not called justice if you're expecting any rewards. If you do it for a reward then you're just using people as a means to an end._

"Did he know things would turn out this way?" I ask, Sawa turns to me.

"Sento? No way…" I turn to the two who let us on the ship. They were the ones who Sento saved as Build. ' _Which is more important! Finding Nabeshima? Or Build!_ ' He answered with no hesitation. ' _Well obviously it's Build._ ' _He's been at this much longer. He finds helping people more important than his memoires…_

Ichika: It's not called justice… if you're expecting any rewards. That's what he said.( _stands up and head to the back of boat_ ) I thought that if I saved Nabeshima's family, He would attest to my innocence, clear my name, and I would be dropped from the case. That's why I tried to help him. But… He's different, even when he saved that mother and child, his face just crumples into a smile. He just do it because he wants to see people happy.

 _If it were him, having to deal with the promise. He would be able to tell straight to her face that she cant. Because it's too dangerous to do so, but he would still be happy just to see her smile. I can't say that myself. I'm just ignoring the problem and focusing on myself…_ I look up to the Sky wall's red hue glowing brightly through the night sky.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Strapping on my belt, I take out Rabbit and Tank bottles. I give the Transgel Solid a good shake as the formulas begin to float by me. Opening the Shielding Caps I say my usual.

"Well, shall we begin to experiment?" I place the two bottles into the driver.

" **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** ( _cranking lever_ ) **Are You Ready?!** " The belt says as the Build armor forms around me. Taking my henshin pose and I exclaim.

" _Henshin!_ " The armor closes up on me steam exuding from it.

" **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeah~!** " I summon the Drill Crusher to my hand as I charge the Guardians and I slash through them, that's when the Smash charges in and attacks the guards and I. I swing at the Smash but like a Ninja, the Smash splits into multiplies and they jump around around the room. They take aim and open fire on me. I dodge out of the way of the attacks. _Whaa~! Too dangerous!_ Their numbers overwhelm me and I'm slashed to the ground.

Build:( _smiles_ ) _I see… So it's definitely a Multiplying technique, isn't it? How interesting!_

I take out the two new bottles. Taka and Gatling Full Bottles. I give a good shake, and I open the Shielding Caps and I place them into the belt.

" **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!** ( _Cranking Lever_ ) **Are You Ready?!** " The belt exclaims as I say.

" _Build up!_ " The armor closes up and the steam exudes out.

" **The Sky Vandal~! Hawk Gatling! Yeahhh~!** " The Hawk parts are the left visior, right upper chest, right arm, and left leg. This time it also comes with Wings that opens out and feathers form from it. The visior has the image of a hawk made into it, the chest having a small wing formed, and the armor's orange clearly contrasts the Grey of the Gatling. The right visior, left arm, lower chest, and right leg are all Gatling. The Visior is shaped into a gatling gun's barrel, the chest having lines of a loading mouth on the chest, the arm is bulkier than the Taka arm. Nothing to note about the legs. The light shines off my Taka Visior. I summon the Best Match's weapon into my hand.

" **Hawk Gatlinger!** " The gun says entering my hand.

Build:( _slides fingers across visor_ ) _The Laws of Victory have been decided!_

The Smash multiplies, as more guards run into the building. I run over to the top of a box as I open fire on the guards and Smash. I then jump off the box, rolling back to my feet, I point my gun at the Guards and I open fire. The shots change into hawks, breaking any bullets that come close and the head straight into the Guards. I launch into a hovering front flip as I shoot down more guards hitting some of the Smash's clones in the process. I slide cross the ground as the Smash destroys the guards. I launch back up into the air shooting the Smash Clone. Landing back on the ground the Smash multiples and launches into the air.

Build: _Looks like I gotta destroy the original body in order to end this… But if you can't tell my looking… Then second best is to just shoot them all._ ( _launches into air_ )

I spin the Revol-Magazine as I launch into the air. As I do the gun counts in ten's.

" **Ten! Twenty! Thirty! Fourty! Fifty! Sixty! Seventy! Eighty! Ninty!** " The Mag counts.

" _There's more where that came form!_ " I say spinning the Mag one more time. An white energy spherical graph forms around all of the Smash Clones, an orbiting orb.

" **One Hundred~! Full Bullet!** " I take aim. A smile forming on my face.

Build:( _spins around_ ) _Bring it on!_

I spin around, and shooting all around the sphear the Smash Clones exploding into a green cloud. One last massive explosion destroys the remaining Smash as it falls to the ground. I land back on the ground, turning to the Smash lying on the ground. I take out an empty bottle and I turning the Shielding Cap I absorb the Smash's Essence turning it into Transgel Solid within the bottle. I close the bottle and look back down to the Smash… _Nabeshima?!_

Build:( _kneels down_ ) _Hey! Hey! Are you okay-_

An explosion knocks my attention towards the Blast. I stare at it for a moment… After a few seconds of nothing I take the bottles out of the driver. _Must have been one of the guards self destructing. But still…_ As I stand up to investigate, something spikes into my back Sending something into my body. Vision becomes blurry, fuzzy, and my cerebellum is knocked out of whack as it's hard to keep balance. I fall to the ground as a clear Cobra construct eats Nabeshima and slithers away. The sounds of footsteps approaches, I look to see a dark blood looking figure, with dark grey parts across his body. His chest having a bright arctic cobra on the chest.

Sento: A-A… C-Cobra?

The figure turns away as I fall to the ground.

* * *

 _We are obosver_

Gentoku sits in his car driving towards the Capitol. In his hand he holds a full bottle. The Clear Mold Bottle molded in the fashion of a Rocket. He ponders and looks out the window of his car.

"Stark. Looks like he's finally making his move…" Gentoku says putting away the bottle and looks over to the weapon sitting next to him.

* * *

Construct 15 Complete.

* * *

Next Time...

"You should be the one who knows this, Chief!" Pursue the Witness who disappeared!

"That Smash was Nabeshima." Nabeshima transforms into a Smash again.

"Nabeshima's Family?!" Car drives towards the water, scene changes to Blood Red figure shooting something.

"Everything is going according to plan." Faust makes a Move. Build Battles the Smash.

"I'm also forging some new memories." Sento says smiling.

Construct 16: Cause and Effect.


	17. Construct 16

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 16: The New Beginning

Sento: While trying to clear Banjou's name, the _Brilliant_ physicist Kiryuu Sento, was caught in a trap, learning more about Nabeshima in the process.

Ichika: To save Nabeshima's Family, me and Sawa headed to Seito on a smuggling boat.

Sento: Meanwhile, the _brilliant_ physicist Kiryuu Sento restored the Smash-transformed Nabeshima, only to be attacked by a mysterious monster,( _begins to fade_ ) facing a life-or-death threat…

Ichika: Has the poison gotten too bad for you to talk? Then leave it to me. And now, what'll happen on Construct 16?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As I lie on the table chamber with green glowing liquid. I frantically looking around, as I see Night Rouge sitting on his chair, that's when I notice something on the back area. A panel similar to the one in the wall. I hear a faded voice say.

"This is gonna hurt, but hang in there." That's when something suddenly pulls on my cheeks, as I open my eyes back to the Cafe bed. Tabane stands over to pulling my cheeks, I sit up as I shout in pain.

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) Alright, you're alive! It's fine now.

Sento:( _looks at Tabane_ ) What was that about?

Tabane: I found you by the warehouse, so I brought you back. Seems you were poisoned. I was almost too late, y'know. Chi-chan was so worried when you didn't report back.

Sento:( _rubs eyes_ ) Sorry… But, that cobra got me…

"A cobra?" Tabane asks. I nod as I reply to her.

"I didn't see his face, but… He had a cobra mark on his chest." Now that I think back to it.

"Something about him reminded me of Rouge." As I remark this, my phone rings. Tossing the sheets off of me I take my phone and look who called. _Ichika._ I answer.

"Banjou? Did you make it to Seito?" I ask.

Ichika: _Yeah, just now. A lady that you rescued as Build is giving us info on the location of Nabeshima's family. She even arranged for a van._

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Well, things have been kinda busy over here too… That Smash I fought was Nabeshima. But before I could get anything out of him, he was kidnapped.

Ichika: _No way… You're serious?_

Sento: Yes. That info you learned about Nabeshima's family… I could be a trap by Faust to lure you out. Be careful.

Ichika: _Yeah… I got it._ ( _hangs up_ )

I place my phone next to me as I begin to ponder.

"What are you going to do?" Tabane asks. I think back to my memoires, and I remember something new about it. In my memories I remember seeing something on the wall.

"I remembered something in a memory fragment. In Faust's headquarters, there was a panel with the same pattern as Pandora's Box" I stand up and head over to one of my contraptions I made in this room.

Sento:( _grabs metal ball_ ) Technology that could turn people into superhumans, like Smash…( _places ball on track_ ) It's beyond the scope of modern science. But Pandora's Box, or alien technology found on Mars… That might explain what's happening.

Tabane: So by deciphering the Pandora's Box it could be the trick to revealing Faust's existence, huh? As expected of my Sento! You really are a genius!

Sento:( _smiling_ ) I know right?

That's when from the fabricator a ding sounds, as the bottle door opens, steam exuding out.

"Ah! Another cute little botter is ready! Oh, yeah!" The two of us race towards the fabricator, I stop Tabane from getting to it first.

"Me first!- Ah! Get off!" Tabane says pushing me off and heading up to the bottle. I follow soon in suit. Taking out the bottle, we look at it. The Clear Mold Bottle changed from white to purple, with a shuriken molded in. The Transgel Solid is now also purple.

"Ooh… What is this? A ninja?" I take the bottle and get a closer look at it.

"That seems to be the case." That's when the doors open and Chloe exits the room.

"I'm tired, sleepy. Sleeping." Chloe says heads towards the bed.

Sento:( _rushes over_ ) Whoa, hang on… I need to ask a favor, Miitan.

Chloe:( _Looks to Sento_ ) What? What are you saying?

Sento: I need to gather info on the Skywall Disaster from ten years ago. Please?

Chloe: Nope.

Sento: Please? Please?

Chloe:( _rolls eyes_ ) No. No.

Sento: C'mon? Why not?

Chloe: Don't wanna. Let me repeat it for you. I. Don't. Wanna.

Sento: Do it.

"Don't wannawanna!" _Okay that's it. I need this info now. I'm not gonna complain. Even if I have to force it out of her tired state._ I look to Tabane who seems to be on the same page as me.

"Owner!" She grabs Chloe's get up and dresser. Sliding it under her, Tabane pulls the curtain up as arms come in to dress her. Chloe lets out one more scream as the arms begin to change her.

"Don't wanna~!" She's quickly changed into her Mii clothes, we go to air.

Chloe: Hi~! It's your idol, Miitan! I needed to ask for another favor today… ( _doses off_ )

 _Oh god she's shorting out._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

At a hidden Faust facility, a man with a gas mask is tossed away. They rush back as Nabeshima transforms into a Square Smash, it screams as it blasts steams. Night Rouge passes by the test subjects, he caress a subject as he says.

"It seems a second dose results in fundamentally different power." The Smash charges Night Rouge, he grabs the Smash's hand and flips him over as Night Rouge launches into the air. Night Rouge sticks to the roof as he blasts the Smash. Jumping off the roof and heading back to the ground he opens up on the Smash and punches the Smash sending it to the ground.

NR: One of our goals is creating the most powerful lifeform. I wonder what would happen if a human exposed to Smash essence was given another dose…?( _Aims gun_ ) We definitely have to test that.

* * *

 _The next day at the Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics We are Sento_

I show my Tablet as it plays Footage I acquired. _Thanks once again to Mii-tans fans._

"This is footage of the Skywall Disaster." That's when Utsumi-san, Gentoku's assistant jumps in trying to grab my Tablet. He takes the Tablet and looks at the screen.

"Hang on! All footage from that day was contained by the Government. Where did you find this?!" That's when Gen-san puts up his hand. _Not caring as always._

"Come now, it's fine. Could you step aside for a moment? The two of you, as well." The Guards and workers leave the room were in. _No turning back now. I need to be sure about this, there's something about this footage that interests me._

"Go on." Gen-san says as we head down the hall, Utsumi-san and I follow.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Right…( _Grabs Pad_ ) First, take a look at this. I applied a special filter to dampen the light from Pandora's Box. When the Astronaut tried to open the box, the sides changed color. And then here…

Tapping the screen to continue, I pause when the two green panels launch off.

Sento: As you can see, these two panels came off. But the box itself hasn't changed shape. This proves that the box has multiple layers. Which means there were two green panels on the surface of Pandora's box originally.

Gen:( _turns to Sento_ ) And yet there's no proof of that.( _pats Sento_ ) Are we done?

Sento:( _runs to front of Gen_ ) That footage is authentic. Those green panels are real.

Utsumi:( _grabs Sento_ ) That's enough! We're done here.

Sento:( _turns to Gen_ ) I think you know, chief! Please tell me. Where are the green panels?

Gen:( _turns_ ) They never existed. Give it a rest-

"Were they stolen?" _I need answers, I don't care if I have to resort to grasping at straws._

"By Faust." _Last chance. Here we go._

"You…!" Utsumi-san grabs me and brings me up.

"Utsumi!" _Oh god, Gen-san raged on us._ Gen-san gestures Utsumi back.

Gen:( _walks around Sento_ ) Where did you hear about them?... ( _sighs_ ) It's as you say, Pandora's Box had at least two layers. But three years ago, they surface panels were stolen.

Sento:( _turns to Gen_ ) And why? Pray tell? Were you hiding that?

Gen:( _looks outside_ ) It'd be a huge problem if anyone found out. Both Seito and Hokuto are after the energy source within the box.( _turns to Sento_ ) Not only that, but the other countries of the world are dead set on getting this box. If it weren't for our allied nations and our affiliation with the UN we would have lost the box long ago.

Sento: But then how'd Faust get past all the security?

Gen:( _shakes head_ ) Who knows? At the time, there were rumors of them having an inside man.( _takes Sento's pad_ ) The prime suspect was him.( _hands pad back_ )

"The astronaut…" I mumble looking at the video.

* * *

Construct 16 Complete


	18. Construct 17

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 17: The Great Escape

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Sitting in the van the Lady gave us, we stake out the Viva Housing Seito.

"She even gave us some Seito currency! What a huge help!" I finish eating my breakfast.

"Alright, this is where Nabeshima's family lives. C'mon." Sawa-san grabs me and pulls me back into the van.

Sawa: Hang on! Look at all the security cameras.

Ichika:( _closes door_ ) So what are we supposed to do?

As we ponder, a big storage truck pulls up to the apartment. I look to Sawa-san as she looks to me. Both of us have the same idea.

 _Later…_

We enter the Apartment disguised as a shipping crew.

"It's Pear Shipping. We've got a package for the Nakashimas in room 306." The owner looks to us and gestures towards the Elevator.

"Go ahead." We say our thanks and head to the elevator. We quickly rush to the elevator and call one down. Finally arriving, we bring the massive box we brought into the elevator as we head up.

Sawa:( _lifts hat_ ) That's the first hurdle!( _High five's Ichika_ )

We arrive at our floor and we head towards room 306. At the door I ring the doorbell.

"Yes?" The door opens, grabbing the door I swing it open.

"Are you Nabeshima's family?" The woman begins to try and close the door, that's when Sawa-san comes in and pushes me aside.

Sawa: Hang on a sec! You're scaring her!( _turns to woman_ ) Excuse me, are you Mrs. Nabeshima?

Mrs:( _nods_ ) Oh, yes.

Sawa:( _smiles_ ) We've come to protect your family.

We're invited inside as Mrs. Nabeshima packs there things.

"Are you aware of the organization called Faust?" I turn to her as she answers.

"He never talked about work… One day, he just told us to go to Seito." _All of a sudden? D-Did Faust forced Nabeshima to send his own family away to Seito?_

Mrs: I asked him why he would send us somewhere so dangerous on our own…( _packs_ ) All he would ever say was "I'm going to protect my family."

Little girl: Hey, look.( _Ichika turns_ ) Tower. Turtle. Rubber. Helicopter! Cool, right?

Ichika: I dunno, I've never tried it before.

"This is the tail of the helicopter… And this is it's head!" She says showing me the strings.

"Your husband might be in danger from trying to protect you. We should head to him as soon as possible." Sawa-san says from the other room. Over hearing, the little girl heads to her mother.

"Are gonna see Daddy? Yay! Yay yay!" _Despite all that he's done?… Wait, what am I saying? She's a kid, she wouldn't be told about this kind of stuff._

Ichika: Hey. You really like your dad that much?

Haru:( _smile_ ) Yep, I love him! When I showed him my cat's cradle, he praised me lots and said "That's very good, Haru!"

 _Guess their more to see with people then on the surface. Now that I think of it, I guess I was too quick to jump to conclusions rather than think things though._ I remember what Sento told me, when we left Touto's port for Seito.

' _It's not called justice… if you're expecting any rewards. It's just you, using people as a means to an end._ ' _Justice. We have a system for Justice, for a reason. I should have been happy by just not being a prime suspect. But I was blind and wanted everybit of guilt cleared. What's worse I pinned the blame on the first person I thought was the culprit, without getting the evidence._

"Hey. It's about time we go." Sawa-san says tapping me to get up. _No time to worry about that now. Just get Nabeshima's family out._ I get up and head over to the box.

 _Outside…_

I take the box outside and towards the parking lot. Sawa-san left early to bring the Van around. Nabeshima's Wife and Daughter entered the large box we brought with us. Entering the Parking lot I tap on the box.

"Were almost there." I whisper to the box. Then suddenly something from the side tackles me to the ground. _It's a Government Guardian?! Wait. These aren't government bots. Are these… Faust's?!_ The Bot begins to choke me. I reach into my pocket and take out the Dragon Full bottle. I toss the bot over me, and I rush to my feet. The bot charges me as I shake the Dragon bottle. I dodge the bots attacks ducking left and right before smashing the fist with the bottle. The impact breaks the bots faceplate and sends it sprawling to the floor. A second bot charges at me and swings it arm, I duck under and punch it's groin. It's sent back but recovers. _So the armor around the chest is thicker than the rest. Good to know._ Another bot jump punches me as a second bot kicks. I manage to block the attacks but I'm sent back into the ground as a result. I rush back up to my feet as I ready myself to protect the Nabeshima's family. But from parking wall breaks in Sawa-san in the van? _Holy shit. This is turning into an action movie._ Sawa-san drifts knocking the bots all around.

"Hurry! Get in!" Sawa-san commands as we all jump into the van. With that we speed back towards the docks and to the boat.

Sawa: Looks like I made it. We should be seeing the boat soon…

A bang and a Bot landing on the windshield, surprises Sawa-san who tries to swerve the Bot off the van. A part of its face mask projects a timer. _A timer? … Oh You've gotta be shitting me!_

"What's going on?! That timer… Don't tell me…( _Sawa and Ichika_ ) A bomb?!" _Fuck me!_ I lean out the side of the window to see the boat. Sawa-san honks the horn.

Ichika:( _Yelling_ ) Get the Boat moving! Now!( _waving_ ) Get the boat moving! Start the boat! The boat!

Mother:( _turns to sailor_ ) Start her up! Hurry!

"We've got no choice. We are going to jump." Sawa-san says as I unfasten my seat belt.

"Jump?!" Nabeshima's daughter smiles in delight. _Hope this doesn't traumatize the poor girl._ Sawa-san shifts the car in to High gear as we speed towards the water. I take Nabeshima's daughter and we open the doors. We jump out, just as the car flies over the boat. We land on the boat as the car with the bot on top falling into the ocean. The car explodes in the water as the boat drives off. I get up and I can't help but yell.

Ichika: Yeah~! We're saved!

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I return to the Cafe to Tabane in more normal clothes. Her hair is the same as normal, just without the robot bunny ears. _She seems to prefer the "Who gives as shit?" Hairstyle when it comes to biking. Aka she doesn't wear a helmet._ She wears a white over shirt that exposes a bit of her chest, and a light blue biker jacket over it, she wears an all white pair of jeans, and she wears black biker shoes. _She calls this her "Normal Biker" outfit. She often wears this when she has to do "Normal Work." But she never seems to talk a whole lot about it._

"Well, that was fast. I'm off to do Normal work!~ Watch the shop for me!" _I need to ask her…_

"Hey, by the way…" Tabane pauses at the door.

Sento:( _heads to counter_ ) One year ago, when you found me… You told me to become Build, and I started like you suggested… But to be frank, I don't really know anything about you.

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Oh, Sen-chan. What brought this on? You know I don't eat pasta, and that I'm too scared to use bidets, don't you?( _hugs Sento_ ) You focus too much on the Past, Sen-chan!( _backs off_ ) You need to focus on the now, Silly! Well I'm off! Don't forget to lock up~! _Ciao~!_

With that, Tabane leaves for "Work." As I'm left to my own devices, I take out my phone and pull up a picture. That picture is of Tabane from ten years ago… In a Astronauts uniform.

"Sento!( _Chloe exits fridge_ ) There's a Smash." Chloe says as she shows me her tablet. I take the tablet to get a better look at the post.

Chloe: But the tip on it is kinda weird. It's talking about experiments, and essences, not the usual stuff you get.

The post reads.

'A Smash has appeared in the park in area C4. He's been experimented on twice, so if you don't take his essence soon he'll die. I think he'll last about 3 hours. But who knows you have to C4yourself! Fight hard.' …. _That pun was terrible._

Sento: Not to mention the pun. Let's see… This post was by… Blood Stark… _Sigh._ Well either way it's worth a look.

I take my phone and the Lion bottle, and I head off to area C4. I arrive to see that the area is empty. _Good. This is gonna make my job a lot easier._ I take out the Build driver, I strap it on as I also take out the Gorilla and Diamond bottles. I see the Smash tumble to the ground then steam engulfs him as his helmet part turns from a half square to a complete square. _So it evolved huh? Well then._ I shake the bottles as the formulas fly around me.

Sento:( _deep breath, exhale_ ) Now, let's begin the experiment.

Opening the shielding caps, I flip the bottles down and place them into the driver.

" **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!** " The belt says.

" **Are you Ready?** " I take hold of the crank and turn it.

" _Henshin!_ " I say the armor closing around me.

" **The Dazzling Destroyer! Gorillamond! Yeah~!** " I charge the Smash, grabbing the Smash I grab and I roll him across the ground and back to my feet. The Smash swings it's pike like arm at me. I knock it back with the gorilla arm. I bring my arm back as I backhand the Smash across the face. The Smash goes in for another attack but I deflect with my diamond arm. I smack it aside, and I throw hand at the Smash. The Smash swipes it's blade arm wildly, I duck under the attacks and block with my Diamond arm, while kicking it from the side. One more punch sends it flying back and into the playground. The Smash stands back up and looks to the giant plastic Triceratops, the Smash makes a motion to the block with its arm and out comes a square block from the head of the Triceratops. The Smash cuts out another block from a Ankylosaurus. Then the Smash flings the two blocks towards me. The Smash continues to cut out more blocks and flings them towards me. I deflect them and smash the blocks that get too close, then I smash my fist into the ground destroying a cluster of blocks and sending a shockwave towards the Smash. The dust clears yet I see no Smash. That's when something attacks me from behind. I roll across the ground.

 _We are ?_

As I lie on the bench looking to the sky, my gaze turns to the plastic Brachiosaurus. _Ah sometimes, bigger is just better._ I let out a quick sigh as I get up and ready my weapon. Readying my Steam rifle. I turn towards the fighting between Build and the Smash Night made.

" _Guess it's about time…_ " I say flipping up the safety, pulling back the slider, and turning the valve.

" **DEVIL STEAM!** " The rifle says as I rest the front of the blade on my arm as I take aim. Pulling the trigger the steam flies towards the Smash.

 _We are Sento_

Suddenly something hits the Smash from the side sending it flying to the ground. _What the? What just happened?_ I look back to the Smash as it begins to grow in size? _What is this?! Great, next there's going to be a giant color coded mech with a team that over acts everything to the point of stupidity._ The Smash sends its massive arm at me. I dodge out of the way of the attack. _I need to switch things up._ I take out Rabbit and Gatling, one quick shake and into the driver.

" **Rabbit! Gatling!** ( _Cranks lever_ ) **Are you Ready?!** " The Smash lunges it's blade at me. I jump onto the blade. With the Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, and dual wielding it with Hawkgattlinger. I open fire on the Smash but as I jump in for a strafing run, I get smacked aside by the Smash's blade, my Drill Crusher is dropped in the process. I fall to the ground, but I quick get back up. That's when I hear someone talking.

?:( _distorted voice_ ) _That Smash received a new type of gas treatment._

Build:( _looks around_ ) _What the? Who are you?!_

?: Do note, even if he survives this, well… Heh. There's going to be side effects. Do what you can.

 _You're kidding me…_ I bring up my arms as I block the Smash's fist. Then the Smash knocks me into the Plastic Stegosaurus. _Ow…_

* * *

Construct 17 Complete


	19. Construct 18

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 18: Who are you?

Sento: Man a lot happened last chapter. Okay, so first from what the script tells me, Ichika and Sawa-san were able to escape the clutches of Faust's when they sent a small squad of bots at them. Sheesh, that must have been hard. Good job you two. Then they evacuated Nabeshima's Wife and Daughter in the process, and no harm came to them good. And finally back to me, the star. After following a tip given by a certain Blood Stark, I found a Smash in the parks of Area C4. As I was battling the Smash someone or something gassed the Smash again turning him huge. Now, what will happen in Construct 18?!

Author Note: In terms of last chapter. I do not mean to hate on Super Sentai, I enjoy my Power Rangers and one of my fave Toku series. I just meant that as a playful jab.( _though I may have dug deeper than I meant to_ ) If I may have insulted you're likes then I apologise. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

?:( _distorted voice_ ) _That Smash received a new type of gas treatment._

Build:( _looks around_ ) _What the? Who are you?!_

?: Do note, even if he survives this, well… Heh. There's going to be side effects. Do what you can.

 _You're kidding me…_ I bring up my arms as I block the Smash's fist. Then the Smash knocks me into the Plastic Stegosaurus. _Ow…_ I struggle to get up but I just can't seem to do it. The Smash slowly stomps towards me, the Smash lifts it's arm into the and swings down towards me. That's when something hits the Smash causing it to freeze in place. _H-Huh?_ I look over to see the Drill Crusher I had dropped earlier impaled into the Smash's back. Both the Smash and I look over to see, Ichika holding the Dragon Full Bottle, and his hand smoking. _I-Ichika?_

Ichika: Now, go for it!

Build:( _Gets up_ ) _Hmm. Understood, thanks._

I take out the bottles in my current form and I grab the Taka Full bottle. With the Taka and Gatling Full Bottles. I give a quick shake and open the Shielding Caps, I place them into the belt.

" **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!** ( _Cranking Lever_ ) **Are You Ready?!** " The belt exclaims as I say.

" _Build up!_ " The armor closes up and the steam exudes out.

" **The Sky Vandal~! Hawk Gatling! Yeahhh~!** " My wings open out as I flap my wings pushing the Smash back, and I launch into the air. I gesture my hand across the Taka visor.

" _I've got the Winning Formula!_ " I point Hawkgattlinger at the Smash. The Smash creates block pillars from the ground, but the Gattlinger's bullets are homing, thus they dodge the pillars and hit the Smash. I fly by the pillars as I get in close to the Smash, focus firing on the Smash. Getting back I spin the Magwell. _It's time to end this._

" **Ten! Twenty! Thirty! Fourty! Fifty!** ( _Orb forms around Smash_ ) **Sixty! Seventy! Eighty!** ( _lifts Smash into air_ ) **Ninety! One Hundred~! Full Bullet!** " I take aim, I send a massive barrage of Hawk bullets at the Smash. The Smash explodes in a green flame and falls to the ground, returned once again into the size it once was. Landing back on the ground next to the Drill Crusher I pick it up, and I remove the bottles from the belt. Both the weapons and armor evaporate into the air.

Sento:( _putting away bottles_ ) Never thought about throwing the Drill Crusher like that before.

Ichika:( _walking over_ ) How you like my sweet pecks now?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) You say that, but really it was thanks to the Dragon Bottle. I suppose you should thank Kasumi-chan for the assist.

Ichika:( _cross arms_ ) Oh whatever, still the same.

"Yeah it sure it is." I say as I take out an empty bottle and open the Shielding cap. The Material Absorber intakes the Smash's essence and turns it into a Transgel Solid, within the bottle. I look at the Victim… _As I suspected… Nabeshima-san._

* * *

 _The IS Cafe_

Due to Nabeshima being unconscious, we brought him back to the cafe for safety. We wait as Nabeshima sleeps in one of the beds we have. Nabeshima wakes up and tosses the covers away looking around in confusion.

Ichika:( _stands up_ ) Finally awake, huh?( _grabs Nabeshima_ ) Do you remember who I am?

Nabeshima:( _pushes away hand_ ) Who are you? Where am I?

Ichika:( _chuckles_ ) If that's a joke. It's not funny. I'm Banjou Ichika.

Nabeshima: Doesn't ring a bell.( _scared_ ) Who am I?

Ichika turns to the bed and kicks it in frustration. He then proceeds to grab Nabeshima and shake him in anger.

"Don't fuck with me! If you can't testify, who's gonna prove I'm innocent?! Hey!" I grab Ichika and pull him away, as Nabeshima slumps to his knees. Just as that happens, Sawa-san and Nabeshima's family rush down the stairs.

"Wh-What happened?" Sawa-san asks. Nabeshima's daughter gets down from her mother and rushes over to Nabeshima, hugging him. Nabeshima pulls away her daughter in confusion, as I head over to Sawa-san and Nabeshima's Wife.

Sento: It seems that whatever was done to him… Caused him to lose his memoires.

:( _rushes over to Nabeshima_ ) He really can't remember anything?

"I'm afraid so." I turn to Nabeshima, to see her daughter playing Cats cradle. First a tower, then a turtle, rubber, and finally a helicopter. _From what Ichika told me, she was really looking forward to seeing her dad, and showing this off…_ Nabeshima is clearly confused, he feels torn on whether he should show sympathy for someone, as far as he knows a random girl who mistakes him for her father. Ichika begins to stomp over towards Nabeshima. As I'm about to call out Ichika does something that surprises me.

Ichika:( _points to girl_ ) Look at that, she's been practicing to show you. Because she loves you, and wants your praise.( _holding back tears_ ) I don't even care about my innocence.( _kneels down_ ) Please… At least remember what was most important to you. You're own family, man!( _tearing up_ ) I'm begging you… Remember you're daughter, and you're wife.

Girl: You don't remember me, Daddy?

 _I know the feeling. You want to remember, but you just can't. No matter how hard you try. But. There is another way._ Heading over to my desk I grab a few tools and parts. _Yet… Not all hope is lost._ I head back over to the two.

Sento:( _places items down_ ) Haruka-chan?( _picks up battery light_ ) Your Daddy's fun memories of you… They were taken, like this…( _takes battery out_ ) That's why…( _Places metal sheets_ ) You and your mommy need to make new ones. If you do… I'm sure his memories will come back.( _connects grid and light turns on_ )

Girl:( _smiles and nods_ ) Okay!( _walks up to Nabeshima_ ) I'll teach you how to do cat's cradle, daddy!

Nabeshima's wife walks over and places her hands over, her daughters. With a warm smile across his face, Nabeshima joins in. I can't help but giggle at the sight, as it makes my heart warm. Sawa-san comes over with a folder.

Sawa:( _hands folder to wife_ ) I'll take you somewhere safe.( _kneels down_ ) Haruka-chan. Let's go! You can teach Daddy Cat's cradle at your new home!( _Haruka gets up_ ) Okay! Let's go!

Nabeshima and his wife get to their feet and give us a thanking bow. But just as they begin to leave, Nabeshima spots something. He rushes over to the panel in the wall.

"Wait. They had these bottles at their place too…" _What?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

In an unknown location, Night Rouge goes over to a panel. Carrying a bottle in his left hand. The Shield cap is colored a light turquoise, the Clear Mold Bottle is colored semi royal blue, and the body being molded like a rocket.

Night Rouge:( _flipping panel_ ) Why didn't you finish them?( _places bottle_ ) Stark!

Stark:( _walks over_ ) _Oh come now… You know I like to play Game maker. I see things happening at different angles, and come up with the best possible strategy. Trust me, Batman._

Night Rouge: Night Rouge. Must I always make it clear?

Stark:( _shrugs_ ) _Whatever Batman. Either way, DC boy… Everything is going to plan._

* * *

 _Back with Sento_

Ichika: Hang on. I thought only Chloe could make the bottles?( _turns to Chloe_ ) So how the hell did Faust get any?

We turn to Chloe who tires to avoid contact. " _But to be frank, I don't really know anything about you._ " My words from earlier today echo through my head. I also remember back to the astronaut photo. I head over to my desk, grabbing a hammer I head over to the panel.

Sento:( _walks up to wall_ ) Ichika, Chloe, back up. And Nabeshima-san? You should probably go. Things are about to get ugly.

Nabeshima: O-Okay.( _leaves_ )

I lift my arm into the air, and I smash the hammer into the wall where the panel is. I continue to smash the hammer into the wall, opening a hollow area and the panel.

"What, what's going on? What's all the racket?" I hear as Tabane enter the room.

"T-Tabane." Chloe manages to say, and she probably point to me.

Tabane:( _running over_ ) Hey! What are you doing?!( _dodges hammer_ ) Sento! Stop it!( _Grabs Sento_ ) I told you to stop!( _Sento backs off_ ) Stop!...

I drop the hammer to the ground, as I grab the Panel, and pull it clean off. The back of it looking like one of the missing Pandora's box panel's. Everyone pauses in shock.

"That's…" Ichika questions.

Sento: It's a panel from Pandora's box… Why do you have this? Answer me!... Don't tell me you're a member of Faust?

* * *

Construct 18 complete


	20. Construct 19

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 19: All according to plan.

Sento: So for this Construct, we're gonna let the introduction run a little longer this week.

Ichika: Wouldn't that be harder to understand?

Sento: Only if you keep interrupting. Let's get on with it…

Tabane: Our story takes place in Touto. The amnesiac physicist, Kiryu Sento, _Henshin's_ into Kamen Rider Build to protect the citizens from monsters called Smash.

Sento: Hey! What are you doing here, Owner?

Ichika: Now you're the one interrupting! Shut up and listen.

Tabane: Thank you, Ikkun! One, day after becoming convinced of the innocence of the escaped murder convict, Banjou Ichika, Sento helps him escape the Touto government till he is later dropped as the prime suspect. During all of this, Ichika is discovered to be a user of an IS great military mech suits that revolutionised the world. Made by yours truly. As Sento begins to wonder if he, too, is a Smash Experiment… He hunts down the secret organization, Faust, in hopes of finding Nabeshima, a man who can testify to Banjou's innocence. But Faust gets to Nabeshima first and ensures that he loses his memory.

Chloe: And now, after finding one of the panels that Faust had supposedly stolen in his secret base, Sento asks the Woman who's been taking care of him about her connections to Faust.

Sento: Great. Now Chloe is slipping in!

Ichika: Now what'll happen on Construct 19!

Sento: Why are you butting in now? Wait. They said everything again! I'm supposed to be the star here!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Me, Ichika, Chloe, and Tabane stand in the Cafe area of the building. Chloe snack's down on some fries, as me and Ichika stare down Tabane. _And yet… She's making coffee._ She's completely forgotten what the conversation was about.

Tabane: I came up with this blend to compete with the place I work at, part time. And it's name is… What's Up At Nascita?"( _chuckles_ ) So… Remind me what we were talking about again?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Dumb pun aside. Can you stop acting innocent?( _shows panel_ ) Faust stole this from the Touto laboratory.( _walks over_ ) So why do you have it? Does this mean you're a member of Faust?

Tabane:( _looks at panel_ ) Me… in Faust?( _looks to Chloe_ ) You hear that?

The two began to chuckle. Tabane reaches over and smashed my face against her chest.

"Oh, I love it when you make such assumptions, Sen-chan!" I pull away from her.

"No, no, no, no…" Chloe says trying not to spill her drink. Ichika stands up angered at the laughter.

Ichika:( _angered_ ) What's so funny?!

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) What kind of villain could be as beautiful and stylish as me?

Sento:( _shows panel_ ) Then where'd the panel come from?

"We got it when Faust kidnapped me." _Kidnapped? I've never heard of this… Wait. Is this?_

"It's the same event that made me swear loyalty to her." _Oh. She never did want to bring up. Whenever I did, she would often say: I don't trust you enough to give you such info! Or so._

Chloe:( _dips fries in ketchup_ ) As you know, I have this power to strengthen Smash essence, not only that, but purify bottles. That's why they came after me… But Tabane save me.

Tabane:( _brings coffee to table_ ) When I got Chloe-chan out of their lair, I took that panel, bottles, and the Build Driver with me.

Ichika: Ah!( _walks over to Chloe_ ) So the reason you're a shut in is…( _pokes Chloe_ ) like…

Chloe:( _turns and grabs pillow_ ) Because Faust is still after me!( _Hits Ichika with pillow_ ) Tabane had a different job originally, but…

I bring up the picture of Tabane as an Astronaut. More specifically, an engineer. It was the same job that pushed the original creation of the IS. I show Ichika the picture.

"Here." Ichika grabs my hand to get a better look.

Ichika:( _surprised_ ) Oh yeah! That's right! You were an engineer for space equipment!

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) Yup! But I also doubled as an actual astronaut!

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes. The same one who found Pandora's Box on Mars, right?

Tabane:( _smiles raises hand_ ) Guilty as charged! Though the media confused me as a man. That suit was so tight on my chest, and the helmet made me sound like a man!

Sento:( _leans back_ ) Let us not forget that, you were the cause of the Skywall Disaster by causing Pandora's Box to emit that light… That was all because of you.

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) Well, Mars really did a number on my mind, back then. Not to mention being in proximity to the box for the long travel back. Even I still don't understand why I did that. Thankfully, stupid me, I kept my face hidden so no big damage to my reputation!( _plays air hockey_ )

Sento:( _Joins game_ ) I heard you were the one who gave Faust the stolen panels.

Tabane: That was to save Chloe-chan. She was such a wonderful girl to just waste away being their slave. I had to make them believe I was on their side, or I couldn't have gotten in their hideout.

Sento: Then why didn't you give the panel back to the government?

Tabane: Give it back?( _knocks piece into goal_ ) Yay! … If Faust was serious, they could wipe the lab off the map.

Sento: Then why not say sooner?( _knocks goal in_ )

Tabane: Because I wanted you to be Build.( _knocks goal in_ ) _Sigh~_ I can't stand the way that Faust kills people like they're insects. But Chloe and I can't do anything on our own. Not even my greatest creation, the IS system couldn't match a Smash in battle. But that's when I met you. I thought to myself: "I'm sure this guy can use the bottles for good, and bring Faust down…" But I wasn't sure you'd agree, if I told you everything… So I decided not to explain the panel until you noticed it yourself.

Sento:( _walks over to table with coffee_ ) Is that why you made me you're assistant, and gave me a desk at the Touto government Lab? The question was bound to come up if I was studying Pandora's Box.( _takes coffee_ ) So everything went according to your plan, huh?( _sips coffee_ )

I'm stumped as to what I should say next. My first thought was: _That coffee is WAY too bitter._ I decide against that as that it's not the topic. _She's helped me, and taken care of me for a year now. With all that's happened, and how supportive she's been…_

Sento: Fine, then. Out of respect for the guts you need to serve this nasty coffee to people… I'll forgive you about hiding this from me.

Ichika:( _groans_ ) Seriously? That's why too nice.

Sento:( _gets out of chair_ ) If I wasn't a good person, then I wouldn't have ever drunk a coffee with such terrible taste, and( _lies down on chair_ ) was based entirely inspired by a bad pun.

Tabane: Hey! It's not that bad.( _takes sip of coffee_ )

Ichika and Chloe join in, taking one of the coffee cups and taking a sip.

"Nasty! So bad! How's it so bad?!" Exclaims Ichika as he and Chloe break off.

"Hey! You guys don't appreciate the mature flavor!" _Despite you yourself not enjoying the coffee?_ We all relax and Tabane's gaze turns to the clock.

Tabane: Hey. Ikkun? Is it alright for you to be here? Shouldn't you be returning to the dorms to do homework?

Ichika:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Huh?( _waves_ ) Naw, I'm fine. I'm excused.( _turns to Sento_ ) Right?

Sento:( _turns to Ichika_ ) No. When did I say you were. You have two days worth of homework to do. So better to start now.

Ichika:...( _slowly stands up_ ) Would you look at the time… I should get going.

With that Ichika runs out of the building and towards the train station.

* * *

Construct 19 Complete


	21. Construct 20

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 20: What the Bot?!

Sento:( _sigh_ ) Finally, I have the intro all to myself again. _Ahem_. So last construct, Tabane and Chloe explained their connection to Faust. Tabane was a former agent of Faust, if only to get to Chloe. Who she couldn't just let become one of Faust's puppets, so Tabane took her, the bottles, and the Build Driver. Along with the Pandora panel that was in the wall. Now what will happen in Construct 20?! _Sigh~_ Feels so good to be the star again.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _The IS Academy_ _We are Sento_

I sit at my desk working on papers, when I get a knock at the door. _Hmm?_

"Come in." The door opens to Rin-chan… _Hmm, she seems to be in a bad mood._

"What seems to be the problem Rin-chan? You don't seem to be in the best mood." She seems surprised at first, but then nods and takes a seat.

Rin:( _sits down_ ) Yeah. I'm just… AGH~! Why doesn't he understand?!

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Phoo~ boy, here we go. By "He" I assume Banjou-kun?

Rin:( _nods_ ) Yeah. He's just so… So… So!

Sento:( _puts up hand_ ) Rin-chan. Please, take a deep breath and explain it to me. It won't help if you keep stuttering.

Rin-chan goes on to explain, the events of the night that had transpired before Ichika set out to Seito. _So, I should sum up things. First off, it's starts with a promise made when the two were still kids. Then him not remembering the actual meaning behind the promise and not following up on it._ After she finishes with the explanation I feeling of my calling Ichika a Meathead. Is not meaningless. _Though I myself have a few things to say to Her._

Sento:( _puts hands together_ ) So you feel, that Banjou-kun should apologise?

Rin:( _nods_ ) Yes! That's exactly it! Yet he's been avoiding me.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Wait, but you said earlier that you were intentionally ignoring him. Yet, you now say he's ignoring you?

"…" Rin goes silent. _Sigh~ Teenagers._ I straighten myself out. _I need to make this clear. I may be wrong in my assumptions, but Ichika is in a rock and a hard place right now. It would be better for all of him and my health that I straighten this out before it becomes crooked._

"Rin-chan. I think the problem is that you need to understand other people's special situations." Rin-chan pirks up and listens.

Rin:( _stands up_ ) What do you mean?! I understand other people's situations! Ichika was in a murder incident, but he's no longer being considered a prime suspect!

Sento:( _sighs_ ) So that is the extent of your understanding? Have you heard anything about me?

Rin:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What? What do you mean? You're a counselor.

 _Very assumptious this girl is. Altho to be fair, she has lived in China for quite a bit of her life. So her limited about of current news in Touto is understandable. Nothing I can blame her for._

"I was stationed here by the Touto government to keep an eye on Ichika." This shocks Rin-chan.  
"What?! I thought he wasn't a prime suspect anymore!" _Thus is the uncertainty of this case._

Sento:( _Nods_ ) Yes, but Touto… More Gentoku-san and part of Touto's public, aren't quick to write him off, there's also that detail that he's the only male pilot in the world? Plus that certain item that shock the world when it caused a giant wall to appear.

Rin:( _ralization_ ) The Pandora's Box.

"Correct." Rin-chan sits down, her mind process all the information presented to her.

"Ichika has so much on his plate. Dealing with the Government, public, and stress of being the only male pilot… But I'm sure he should at least apologise..." _I don't think he has forgotten about Kasumi-chan either. I can still tell that she still weighs heavy on his mind._ Rin-chan takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Thank you, Kiryu-sensei. I'll go say sorry to him. I guess..." She bows and I smiles and return the bow.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) I hope this will helps you mend the bridge between you and Banjou-kun.

Rin:( _heads to door_ ) Yeah… I'll try my best. Thank you.

With that she leaves the room. I turn back to my papers. _All I need to do now is to bring these to the teacher's lounge._ Putting the papers together, I exit my room and head towards the lounge.

"Ah! Kiryu-sensei!" Up comes Ichijo-sensei from the side surprising me.

"Wha~ Ichijo-sensei, don't surprise me like that. I almost dropped my papers!" Ichijo-sensei gives a apologetic chuckle. Ichijo Hanasaki is one of the three art teachers here. He's 6 foot 4 inches, he has brown hair, green eyes, and a light blue suit.

Ichijo: Sorry, I was going to the Teacher's Lounge. I assume it's the same with you.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Yes, well. I'm sure you're eyes can see that I'm carrying a sizeable amount of papers. Must be easy, all you have to deal with is the students handing you art.

Ichijo:( _smiles_ ) Indeed, that is true. But being an art teacher has its own fair share of problems. Teaching the children to look at the idea of art at all angles and coming up with a proper strategy is hard. It's like a game with students.

Sento:( _nods_ ) I suppose. Ah, hey. Isn't the Moc tournaments coming up?

Ichijo:( _turns to Sento_ ) Yes. Don't you- Oh right, I forgot that you fell ill couple of days ago.

 _What?... Ah, right. When I was poisoned by that Cobra guy._  
"Yes, but I'm feeling much better. Ah- Mind opening the door?" Ichijo opens the door and we enter the Teachers lounge. _Speaking of that Cobra guy, what kind of tech did he use to super charge Nabeshima? I had been so busy with work as of recent and the knowledge of new bottles I didn't have time to theorise…_

Chifuyu:( _walks up_ ) Sento. Can I talk to you in private?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Sure. Well, if you will excuse me. IS stuff and all that.

Ichijo:( _puts up hand_ ) Ah, that's not part of my pay grade. I just do art after all.

I follow Chifuyu to the staff elevator. We enter and with a swipe of Staff card, we gain access to the lower levels of the school. Here is where more tip top secretive stuff happens. As we go down to these levels Chifuyu sends me a file. _Hmm, curious._

"What's this about?" I ask opening the folder. _Lots of files in here._

"Take a look." The folder is a data compile of a stolen IS. The IS was listed as one of America's experimental laser IS. _There's also mention of a possible Build Tech in its design?!_

Sento:( _uphaled_ ) Build Tech?! How? How did the US acquire Build tech?!

Chifuyu:( _shrugs_ ) We don't know. Judging by its limited usage in its design, Tabane theories that the tech was stolen during the early years of Katsuragi Takumi's research. Back before his leaving from his position in Touto's top researcher of Pandora's box.

Sento: But still, judging from it's usage… It would be used to power the Laser and Shields of the Suit. Everything else would be used for the thrusters and nothing else. It would properly work if they had the usage of two bottles.

"Yes, that's my worry. Who ever stole the suit would know how to use it." _So this is why she brought me in on this. As an expert of the Build Tech, I need to know this to have preparations._ Exiting out of the elevator we head down a corridor towards the planning room.

"I want your opinion, do you think our thief have bottles?" Chifuyu asks. I ponder for a moment, and as we enter the planning room, I come up with a theory.

Sento: Considering that, Pandora's box seems to have multiple layers, it's possible that there would be more than 20 bottles. If my theory is really true, then the IS will arrive with two bottles inside…. Let's just hope that this theory is wrong.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observer_

A woman enters the IS Bay. The Stolen IS sits in the bay, it's chest cavity open wide. The cavity has two holders for bottles. From the shadows Stark appears from red smoke.

"Ah. Stark, nice of you to join me. Thank you again for giving us this information on this Unique IS." The woman says walking over to the mech and caressing it's hull. Stark chuckles, as he looks at the IS.

Stark:( _chuckles_ ) _My info has made for a wonderful target._

Woman:( _turns to Stark_ ) I thank you again for your technology and information Stark. Send Faust my regards. I assume the IS academy once again?

Stark:( _nods_ ) _Indeed. Last time it gave us, great information that our new mobile way of creating Smash, when compared to manual creation in a lab._

Woman:( _walks towards different table_ ) Indeed. If this experiment goes as expected, then our possibility of improving our military.( _turns to corner_ ) Ah. Apologies, the success should also be attributed to you. Both you and Faust have been wonderful. Your ability to both "acquire" high value technology and information should be commended. As promised you will gain access to our current Pandora information.

?: _Many thanks. Phantom Task will continue to grant you results._

Woman:( _grabs bottles_ ) All that's left is adding the final component. The bottles.

Stark:( _Turns to woman_ ) _I assume you already have two bottles chosen?_

The Woman walks to the IS. In her hands are two bottles, one colored a crimson red, and the other colored forged iron grey. The crimson bottle has a Phoenix molded into body, and the Iron bottle has a Robot molded into the body.

" _Ooh. Phoenix and Robot, good combo._ " Stark says as the woman hands him the bottles.

"It's only fair, think of it as… Sealing the deal between the three of us." Stark takes the bottles and walks up to the IS. Stark gives a shake to the two bottles and places them into the IS. Stark backs up as the cavity closes and the suit activates. It's shields activate, and weapons power up.

?: _If I may, would it be much trouble for us to try out the weapon systems?_

Woman:( _smiles_ ) Of course.

The figure connects to the IS. The IS lifts up it massive cannon arm and takes aim. The laser that is fired from the cannon blasts clean though the wall and into the wild life outside.

"Heheheheheheh… This experiment is already looking to be beneficial."

* * *

Construct 20 Complete


	22. Construct Short 1

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct Short 1: Build/Pretty Cure?

Hello people of the internet, you're probably wondering, another chapter? And what's this about Pretty Cure? Well this is a purely for fun. I just wanted to write up these scenarios. Some of these are plot points that Might. Key word being "Might" have impact later in the main series. My mind is indicative a lot of the time. But to put this simply, whether or not this is part of the main series itself is not part of this. This in the end is just for fun. No real point to it. Just fun really. So I hope everyone also enjoys this little Short chapter, I love writing these scenarios, it's so much fun. With that out of the way. Have fun!

Note: This takes place in between chapters 7 and 8.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Shows Bat with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Shows Sento turning lever and takes Henshin pose. Build armor encloses around Sento_ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Show Hedgehog Tank does a Ora Ora attack breaking the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Silhouettes of other Characters appear_ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Show Bat_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _shows Build standing before an army of Smash monsters_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Tank Hedgehog readies smash attack. Ichika throw a punch while screaming._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I sit in my lab working on small improvements on the Build Driver. Just making the transformation work in any situation. Underwater, in the sky, hot conditions, below freezing, and even possibly in a vacuum. I get a tap on my shoulder, I turn to Tabane.

"What's up, Tabane?" I ask turning to her.

Tabane:( _lean down_ ) Have you been outside in awhile?

Sento:( _looks at clock_ ) No… Not at least in… 5 hours?

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) Why don't you go outside and enjoy the Sakura's. You're gonna miss them.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) Eh. It's fine. Nature's beauty can wait. Beside with all that's happening I need to be re-

I'm spun around to face Tabane. She grabs my face. Her eyes are staring right into mine. _Oh no._

"Go. Outside. And, Enjoy the Sakura's. Enjoy what the world has to offer you lazy bum." I gulp. _I don't think I can say no in this situation._ I nod as she smiles and backs off. _She can be quite terrifying when she wants to…_ I give a terrified nod.

"Okay! Go enjoy yourself!" She says, as she walks off. I sigh and get up from my seat and I put on my jacket. I grab my belt and the Full Bottles. _Time to enjoy the outside… I suppose._

* * *

 _Tokyo national park…_

I walk through the park, in my head thinking back to what's happened over the past couple weeks. Looking at the Sakura's my thoughts begin to wander. _I wonder if Ichika is dropping by here with the Dragon Bottle to enjoy this._ _I think Kasumi-chan would enjoy this from what Ichika told me about her._ I look up from staring at the ground when I notice something. _Where's all the Sakuras?_ I look around to see almost none of the trees have their Sakura's blooming. _Odd. Sakura's should be in season._

* **Clack!** *

Sento:( _turns_ ) Huh? What the.( _walks over_ ) What's this?

I pick up the item that fell. It looks like a small light, with a bunny that has a small sakura on one of it's ear molded at the tip. _What is this? This looks like cheap movie light used for some kind of stupid gimmick that would amount to awkward stares for a few minutes. This might be something a kid dropped, if not then this is something I can give to a kid._ I get up and stretch, I begin to look around for sakuras. I give a sigh as I put it into my pocket. I continue to walk down the path, suddenly I hear something out of the conner of my ear.

"Help me! Please!"

Sento:( _turns_ ) Who… What? Who's there? Hello?!

"S-Someone!...* _sob_ * P-Please help."

Sento: That doesn't sound good.( _runs towards voice_ ) Hold on! Where are you!?

"Help! Please! Whoever you are! Please! Help!"

Sento: Just a little lon-( _light flashes_ ) Huh?

I pause in my tracks. Looking down I look at my pocket as a bright pink light glows from it. I reach into my pocket and I take out the light. It's the item I picked up before. _What how?_

"Help! Help! Help! Please!" I hear again. I look ahead to see a temple with the outline of it's main door glowing. _This is where the cry for help is someing form? Hold on just a bit longer._ I put away the light as I take out the Build driver and strap it on. Taking out Rabbit and Tank I shake the bottles as formulas fly past me.

Sento:( _running_ ) Let's begin the Experiment!

I open the shielding caps, and I place the two bottles into the driver.

" **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " I crank the lever, as the door to the temple opens. The armor forms and moves with me. _Looks like those adjustments worked after all._ I jump through the portal as I shout.

" _Henshin!_ "

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Flying though the other side, I fall from the sky and the armor attaches letting off a bright flash. I smash into the ground a massive cloud of smoke rises from my impact.

"Wh-What?! Who?!" I stand up, as the dust begins to clear the belt calls out.

" **Are You Ready!? FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeah~!** " The Dust clears as I stand in my armor. I look around to see a land of sakura's pedals and japanese architecture all over the place. _Incredible… So beautiful..._

Build: _Now where is this?_

Kimono Girl: S-Someone came?!

Build:( _turns_ ) _You… You're the one who called for help right?_

Kimono Girl:( _nods_ ) Y-Yes!

The girl was small, looking like she was about 5-6 years old. Her hair is the same color as a Sakura, her eyes are dark pink, her kimono outfit has a Goldfish theme to it. She has clear glistening frills wrapped in a bow on the back of the kimono. I look under her to see a blue wolf. _Most likely this girls friend. Or pet. I'm not sure._

Hammy voice: Hey! Who are you?! Why are you crashing my fun!?

Build:( _turns_ ) _And why woul- BBBBBBFFFF?! What the hell?!_

I turn to a…. _I don't even know how to describe him._ He looks like a balloon body that has a melon as it's head. _What is hell kind of an abomination is this?_ The ground shakes as 3 oversized figures jump and land next to the abomination. One being a demonice Purple dog, another being a lock crossed with a scissor and stapler. The final one being a frozen mandarin with a skull face. _What the Fu? Why are these monster mixed with everyday equipment?_

"Where were you!?" The balloon man asks, stomping on the ground in frustration.

"Remaking these guys was a bit hard, okay!?" The dog says… _Wait what?!_

Build:( _shrugs_ ) _I don't even want to know how the dog talked. Also, please don't tell me, that those things are servants to balloon man._

Tengu: How rude! My name is Karasu Tengu!

Build:( _sighs_ ) _Whatever you say Balloon man._

Tengu: Rrrrgh!

Build:( _turns_ ) _Are you two okay?_

Kimono Girl:( _nods_ ) Y-Yes. Ah! Look out!

The Dog launches at me. I simply spin around and roundhouse the Dog away. I take out the Hedgehog bottle and the Drill Crusher appears in my hand. A quick shake and into the blade.

" **Ready! Go! Voltech Break! Yay~!** " I slam the blade into the ground as white spike paturde form the ground and trap the Dog.

Build:( _smirks_ ) _Here's a new trick doggy. Stay._

Dog:( _annoyed_ ) Ragh! Get him!

I look as the lock and skull charge me. I turn and pick up the wolf and girl. I jump doding out of the way of their attacks. I land back on the ground, the skull and lock charge me for another attack. That's when two girls jump in and kick the lock and skull away. I turn to 12 girls all in diffring outfits standing before us. One looking like princess, another like wiches, third… A cross between sweets and animals? _Weird choice… But hey, if it's from japan don't worry about it!_

"Did you forget about us?!" They all exclaim in unison.

Kimono Girl: Everyone! You're all okay!

Bunny Girl:( _smiles_ ) We aren't taken down that easily Sakura.

Build:( _looks at girl_ ) _You're name is Sakura?_

Sakura:( _nods_ ) Y-Yeah! Umm… Can you put me down?

" _Ah Apologies._ " I put the two down. I look at the girls in front of me. _They seem to follow a certain theme for each team. To the right is one based on princess motif, to the left magic, then finally in the center is sweets? Not the weirdest thing ever… I mean if crazy gun toting sexy tenagers can get 6 seasons, it has to be douing something good._ I stand back up as the skull and lock also get up. _Looks like it takes a bit more force to get these to break._

"Round 2 huh? Bring it!" The blue lion girl states, I put up my hand.

Build:( _takes out bottles_ ) _I get the feeling that balloon man is your current concern. Leave these two to me. Let's continue the experiment._

Yellow haired Magician: Are you going to be okay?

Build: _I may not look like it, but I'm used to such situations._

I shake the bottles and open the caps, then placing them into the driver.

" **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!** **Are you ready?!** " I crank the lever as the armor forms.

" _Build up!_ " I exclaim as the armor closes and steam exudes from the armor.

" **The Dazzling Destroyer! Gorillamond! Yeah~!** " I gesture across my helmet as I state.

" _I've got the winning formula._ " I spin around with my arms out, the sakura's around me turn to diamonds and I put my Gorilla arm to the air as it gets covered in tons of diamonds. I spin around again and my arm catches the skull and lock. I spin round sending the two into the side of a wall.

Flower Princess: Wow.

Build:( _walks towards enemies_ ) _Don't rest easy you two._

I snap my fingers as more sakura's become diamonds, I spin my hand in front of me as the diamonds pile up into a wall. I ready both arms and I throw fists, my fists hit the wall of diamonds. Out flies fists of diamonds go flying out the other side.

" _Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora~!_ " I exclaim the impacts of all the diamond fists causing massive amounts of dust to be kicked up. _One more strike should finish this._ I look back to see the girls battling Balloon man. _Let's make this quick._ I spin around again, more sakura's turn to diamonds. _There is no shortage of Sakura's for me to use._ I grasp the crank as I turn it.

" **Ready?! Go! Voletch Finish!** " I put my arm to the air as the diamonds from around the gorilla fist. I slam the first right into the Skull and Lock. The two explode into a brilliant crystal flame. I look back over, suddenly I have something bite onto my leg as I'm thrown away and onto a cliff side. _Ouch._ I get to my feet as I see the purple dog from eriler.

Build: _I told you to stay!_

Dog: I don't like being told what to do!

Build:( _smiles_ ) _Really? Well then, run around and attack me?_

"No." Thus the dog sits their. I smirk as I take out Rabbit and Tank. Shake, then into the Driver.

" **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " Transforming back into Rabbittank, I crank the lever the dog still stupidly standing there like morons. _I'll give them credit they keep to there word well._ I grab the crank and turn the lever.

" **Ready?! Go!** " I turn and run away.

Dog: Wait a minute… Are we being duped?

Build:( _chuckles_ ) _You have less brain capacity then the muclebrain. At least he knows when a lie is a lie._

I jump up and I smash into the ground. After going deep enough, I fly back into the air. The graph catching him. I launch into the air and fly straight at the Dog.

" **Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " I smash right into the Dog, the impact sends the dog though the air and far, far away. I look back to the battle, as I see the Rabbit girl from before in a giant chibi form battling against balloon man as a giant head with arms. _Today just gets weirder and weirder. Wait, looks like there in a bit of trouble!_ Light flashes from my right as a door opens up. Their stands Sakura-chan and the wolf.

Sakura:( _runs over_ ) Hey! I need your help! Please the Pretty Cure-!

Build: _Pretty Cure, that's who they are called? Interesting._ ( _points_ ) _You need my help to defeat that thing? I think I know what to do. Let's go._

Sakura:( _smiles_ ) Really?! Okay then let's go!

I nod, and I run at the door. I take out the Diamond bottle, giving it a shake I put it into the Drill Crusher in it's gun mode. I jump through the portal as I'm right above Balloon man.

" **Ready! Go! Voltech Break! Yay~!** " I turn and take aim. I pull the trigger blasting right at the joints. I land on top of the Chibi Bunny, I softly land on her head. _Whoa… This is extremely soft._ I begin to sink in.

Build: _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_

I land inside to see that all 12 of the girls are inside.

" _I never expected to be in such a situation._ " I say getting up and looking around.

" _Nevertheless let's end this Pretty Cure!_ " I say as I begin to crank the lever.

"Okay! Let's go!" The giant girl launches into the air.

" **Ready?! Go! Voletch Finish!** " We spin around and create a powered kick. We make the Balloon explode into the air, all of us land onto the ground safe and sound. _With the little I've seen, it seems like these girls have the power to do things even I can't conceive._ I grab an empty bottle.

Bunny Girl:( _walks over_ ) Umm… Earlier, thank you for the help.

Build:( _smiles_ ) _I'm glad to be of service. Pardon me, I wish to do a quick experiment._

Putting out the bottle, the bottle absorbs from all 12 girls. The essence is instantly purified and the bottle has turnned light pink, with the laybel, Pretty Cure written on it. I look to all the girls still in their transformed states. I smile as I close the cap and shake the bottle. _Good. No long term effects, form what I calculator._ A beam of light flies past me and creates a door. I look to Sakura-chan smiling at me.

Bunny: Wait! Before you go! Who are you?

Build:( _gestures_ ) _Build. Kamen Rider Build. Build: as in the act of construction, in order to make things. Pleased to make all your acquaintances. See you!_

With that I leave and exit through the door, a flash of light engulfing my vision.

* * *

 _Tokyo national park…_

I wake up, my face to the sky… _Was… That all a dream?_ I sit up to see that I'm lying on a large hill with Sakura trees all around. I look down the hill to see families and couples enjoying the trees. In the distance I see Ichika with Chifuyu and Tabane enjoying the Sakura's as well.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Guess that was some kind of odd drea-( _Hand knocks into something_ ) Huh?

I look to my left to see the Build Driver with the Rabbit Tank inside and sitting in front of it is the same pink Pretty Cure Full Bottle with the light from before also sitting besides it.

"Or not… Heh." I smile as I pick up the driver and bottles. Standing up I look at the light again. The bunny sakura smiling. I look around to all the Sakura's around me.

Sento:( _stretches_ ) I keep forgetting how beautiful the world is sometimes…( _drops arms_ ) Well, time to enjoy what life has to offer.

With that I walk towards the others to join in. At the same time, I enjoy the Sakura's that represent a time of renewal, and the fleeting nature of life. _Make everyday count, is the message._ I walk over and join everyone, the Sakura's shining with the Pretty Cure's light.

* * *

Construct Short 1 Complete.


	23. Construct 21

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 21: The War Machine

Yamada: Hello everyone. Today I shall be giving the introduction today. Last time Sento was brought up about important IS unit that was stolen from America, and the possibility of old Build based technology, we return now to Sento as he decides what to do. Wow! That was kinda fun!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

It's the day before the class exhibition matches, and I've deliberated on telling Ichika of the stolen IS… _No, this is something we have to deal with, but if it comes down to us battling it… He still has Kasumi's Dragon bottle. He'll be fine._ As I head towards the changing room, I come upon Rin-chan waiting in front of the door.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Rin-chan? What brings you here?

Rin:( _turns to Sento_ ) Oh… I'm here to talk to Ichika is all.

Sento:( _walks up to Rin_ ) Ah, I see. Well I have something also to say to Banjou-kun.

"A-Ah I see." She says. Just then the door to the Locker room opens. There stands Ichika, Houki, and Cecilia. They seem to be arguing about something. _Ichika seems annoyed._ "I said don't ignore me! Listen to me Ichika!" _I see Ichika is having it hard a usual._ "Christ Houki. Please stop acting like a child." He says rolling his eyes, he turns to me. "Rin! Kiryu-sensei!" He exclaims at us. _Why did he shout?_

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Do you need to raise your voice? We're right here.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) R-Right sorry. But Rin, you were avoid me all this time.

Sento:( _turns to Rin_ ) I thought you were going to try and mend the bridge? What happened to "I'll go say sorry to him?"

Rin:( _sweatdrop_ ) I-I forgot?

"Oh. Of course, and Leprechauns live at the ends of rainbows. I'm not stupid." Rin-chan slumps down, and I let out a sigh. _I know what she wants to do, but these kids._ "Seems we need to train you in both IS combat and something called "Maturity." Because all of you seem to lack it." _Lecture mode. Engauge._

Sento: First off, if you wish to get something through to someone. Communication is key, it doesn't matter who, but clear and proper communication is always necessary. Weather is be a Meathead like Banjou-kun, or otherwise.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Hey! I aint no meathead!

Sento: Second, remember what we talked about? Banjou-kun has a lot on his mind. He can't worry about things such as marriage, plus it's far too early to think about marriage when you are all in school.

"M-M-Marriage?!" Cecelia-chan and Houki-chan both exclaimed in shock. "Yeah. I can't worry about that." Ichika says with no confusion in his voice. _Wait. What?_ "You remember?" I ask him. He just turns to me and nods in clear content.

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) I know what she meant form the beginning. I just didn't want to put unnecessary pressure on her. Especially with all that's going on.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) I… ( _facepalms_ ) _Sigh~_ So you faked that you didn't know.

Ichika: Y-Yeah? Why?

 _Wow. These two really need lessons on maturity._ I ready myself again before I continue.

"Okay. Seems you both need to learn communication." The two seem to be at odds. "Let's do this, we will explain the reasons why Rin was talking of marriage when both of you were still in school. And Ichika why he can't. Altho I'm sure it's about Kasumi-chan being dead." Rin-chan turns to me. Shock in her eyes. _Oh… D-Did she not know?_

Rin: Ka… Kasumi… is dead?( _grasps head_ ) No… That can't be.( _turns and runs off_ ) No!

Sento:( _guilt_ ) Oh… Poop.

Ichika:( _runs after Rin_ ) Wait! Rin! Come back!

Houki:( _runs after Ichika_ ) I'm coming with! Rin!

Cecelia:( _turns to Sento_ ) I suppose you must also learn to take in the bigger picture as well Kiryu-sensei.

" _Sigh~_ No one is perfect. Cecila… Nobody's perfect." I say looking back down the long hallway. _I messed up big time._

* * *

 _Later…_ _We are Ichika_

I exit out onto the roof, to find Rin trying to hide her tears. I reach down into my pocket and clench the Dragon bottle. _Please help me Kasumi._ I walk over towards Rin. "Ichika?! Is she, their…" Houki says exiting out onto the roof after me. Rin turns to me. "What happened?" She asks. _I can't tell, her about Faust… I don't want her to become another target…_

Ichika: She died a month ago.( _turns away_ ) The virus finally got her.( _takes out bottle_ ) This is all that she left behind for me.

Rin: … You lier.

Ichika:( _look at Rin_ ) What?

Rin:( _tearing up_ ) You know more don't you! When I left, doctors said that she would recover! I even saw others in her situation, they recovered! They're in just the same situation as her! There's more! Tell me!

Ichika:( _clenches bottle_ ) I told you… She scummed to the virus.

"You liar!" _I don't like this either. I don't like lying. But she can't know about Faust._

"Just tell me! Everything!" Rin shouts stomping on the ground. I just continue to stay silent.

"She's gone… Just accept it." Rin walks over to me and slaps me across the face.

Rin:( _angry_ ) YOU ARE LYING TO ME! Tell me what happened to her! NOW!

Ichika:( _stands firm_ ) …

Rin:( _clenches fist_ ) I see, then what about this? In next week's class Taikosen, the loser must do one thing that the winner asks him to do!( _points at Ichika_ ) If I win! Then tell me everything about Kasumi's death! No matter what kind of secret it is!

Ichika:( _looks at bottle_ ) … Fine. But if I win… You'll stay out of my business. If I tell you to not dig into my life. Then you will.

Rin: Fine! You better start practicing your explanation!

Ichika: I won't have too!( _shows bottle_ ) I'll beat you! You and you're Flat Chest! I'm not a weakling!

Rin clenches her fist even tighter. Rin lifts up her right arm as the IS armor forms around it. _Crap!_ I shake the Dragon Full bottle, and open the cap. I throw my right fist at the incoming fist with the bottle still in it's grasp. My fist makes contact, blue flames exude from contact as the armor is dented with my fist.

Rin: Now you've said it… You said those unforgivable words.( _looks at arm_ ) You are a mor-Wha?!( _backs up_ )

Houki:( _amazed_ ) He dented the armor?! How?

Ichika:( _stears down Rin_ ) I apologise for that insult. But let me make this _very_. Clear. I'm not gonna lie down like some sort of sheep. I'm going to fight. You aren't going to stop me.

Rin:( _shakes head_ ) _Che._ Always… You're always so damned Wrong!( _turns_ ) I was going to hold back, but you just really want to die, huh… _Fine._ I'm going to beat your head into a bloody pulp! Then I'll find out about Kasumi after you're done apologizing.

With that, Rin stomps past me and back down the stairs. I feel my knuckle. _I said that last one unintentionally… But I'm not turning back… Not now. But now all eyes are going to be on us._ I feel someone tap on my shoulder. It's Houki who's been observing all this time. "Whats up Houki?" I ask, she's silent deliberating something in her mind.

Houki: Earlier. When Rin was demanding for info on Kasumi's death… Is there really more to it?( _Ichika turns away_ ) There is isn't it? I didn't want to press you when we reunited because I thought you were still mourning her. But… Is she right? Is there more to it?

Ichika:( _puts bottle away_ ) Yeah. But if I told anyone, I'd be putting more people I love in danger. They're targeting me, and if they found out that anyone I care about knew about them… They would become a prime target.( _clenches fist_ ) I won't let anyone I care die on my watch…( _feels hand_ ) Ow.

Houki:( _looks at hand_ ) Ah! Go to the nurse. That punch just now might have cracked something.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah… I'll go. Mind coming along?

"Ah… S-Shure since you asked." Houki notes her face turning red. _Heh. So cute._

* * *

Construct 21 Complete.


	24. Construct 22

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 22: The Academy Snake

Sento: Hello everyone! Today we have Houki Shinonono subbing in for the narrator.

Houki: Sensei? Do I have to do this?

Sento: No. But since you're here anyways, may as well do it.

Houki: Well… It's just reading a script… _Ahem_. Last Construct, Rin had come to ask for Ichika's apologie. But he refused to answer knowing he has nothing to apologise about. Things escalated when the supposed "Genius" Physicist and Counselor Kiryu Sento dropped a bomb and Rin learned about Kasumi's death. She exclaimed for an explanation from Ichika. But he refused again, so Rin challenged him to a duel. Now what will happen in Construct 22?

Sento: Good jo- wait. Why was genius put in air quotes!? Who di-

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

It's been 6 days since the Challenge was given to Ichika and with the high tension from the two's rivalry, the seats for the match are sold out. Me and Chifuyu are currently about to drop in on a ticket counterfeiter. _I haven't been able to apologies to Rin-chan due to her preparing for the match. I should apologise to her… When I get that chance that is…_ I get a tap on my shoulder from Chifuyu. We are busting down on some students who are trying to counter fit seats to other students.

Chifuyu:( _looks to Sento_ ) Get your head in the game.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Right. Sorry.

Student 1: All eyes are on Banjou-kun during this year's Taikosen! There's a lot of students who wish to see his match, but the seats are already sold out though reservations!( _reaches down_ ) That's why~ I went ahead and bought all these tickets from those students.

Student 2: Hmm~

Student 1: Let's sell them for a thousand yen higher to interested students… You in?

Student 2:( _smiles_ ) That sounds really good.

"I'll take point on this one." I say giving Chifuyu a pat on the shoulder. I reach into my pocket. I take out the Ninja Full Bottle. I give the bottle a quick shake, then I open the cap. Smoke engulfs me, I appear in front of the girls snatching up the Tickets. The girls stumble back in surprise.

Student 1: K-Kiryu-sensei!?

Sento:( _looks at tickets_ ) Now what do we have here? Now girls, you know it's wrong to acquire tickets only to sell them off at a higher price. It's unfair for those other students who can get it for a better price.

Student 2: Ah… N-No! We're just… getting it for our friends! Right?

Student 1: Yeah! That's it!

"Really now?" The two freeze with fear as they slowly turn around to see Chifuyu. "Let's see now. How about you let me in on it as well. What did they say again Sento?" I pull up a recording on their words. _Busted._ The students color begin to fade as fear overtakes them. "Let's sell then for a thousand yen higher. Correct?" The two slowly nod. Chifuyu gestures me to leave the room. I exit the room, and as the door closes a scream of agony are heard. I look back down to the tickets. I walk over to my bag that I placed next to the door, I open it up and take out a folder. I place the tickets inside, that's when I hear footsteps. _Hmm?_ I head over to the conner and peek around it. It's Ichijo-san, writing a message on a secure terminal? I give another shake to the Ninja bottle, smoke engulfs me as I press up against the wall and a cover hides me. I turn around the corner and towards Ichijo-san.

Ichijo: I need to make this quick… Their.( _looks side to side_ )

Ichijo-san runs off soon after. I drop the cover and I look at the console. The message had been sent to… Some where, the location had been blocked? _Odd. We should be able to send messages anywhere, even Hokuto and Seito._ I check the message. "The Materiales have arrived, and the game can continue." A message for a Game Ichijo-san is playing? _I need to investigate further…_

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I sit in the changing room, my thoughts are spinning with the upcoming match. I didn't mean that last insult but that just seems to reinforce Rin's convention on defeating me. I feel my knuckle, a few bones were cracked after the punch that dented Rin IS.

 _Flashback…_

Sento:( _turns_ ) You punched Rin-chan's IS without your own IS on?!

Ichika:( _rubbing knuckle_ ) Yeah? So? I mean I'm not dead.

Sento:( _Sigh~_ ) No. But if you didn't have the Dragon Full Bottle with you during then. You're entire arm would be off and probably over the edge.

 _O-Off and over the Edge?!_ A cold shiver runs up my spine as Sento, Chloe, Sawa-san, and Tabane all let out a collective sigh. _I mean I know that was stupid but still!_ "You're lucky the Dragon Bottle was there. Even if Rin-chan was holding back, that punch would have broken your arm." Checking my Dragon Bottle I can't help but feel thankful of Kasumi's divine protection.

Chloe:( _leans back_ ) Perhaps you should be sent back to elementary school.

Sento:( _nods_ ) True. Considering his lack of an ability to cognitively to know cause and effect is a big problem.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) HEY! I know Cause and Effect!( _points to Sento_ ) You seemed to forget that you yourself caused this situation unintentionally!

Sento: True, but that was due to a lack of information. A lack of information and an assumption is what caused this.

 _Back to the Present..._

Thinking back to what Sento said, I can't help but feel annoyed at how smooth he can act sometimes. _Damn it. He knows that he made a mistake and yet. With him it seems like all his mistakes are on purpose… Weather it's against me or for my sake I can't tell._ I shake the thought off as I get up and finish getting ready for practice.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

"That's what I found. Not much else." I finish the report and hand place it in the IS Academy's private servers. _Both Chifuyu and I are concerned if Faust managed to enter our ranks._ "Well. Nevertheless, continue to look into it." Chifuyu orders. A quick salute and I place that on my to do list. Alongside finding the Best Match for Ninja, and possibly create a weapon for that Best Match. The door opens as a student enters.

Student: Oh, there they are Banjou-sensei, Kiryu-sensei! I've got some questions.

I pull up the file of the student. _Her name is Mayuzumi Kaoruko, age 16 second year and is the vice-president of the newspaper club here at the school._ Kaoruko-chan has blue eyes, wears glasses and has dark pink hair attached in a short ponytail, wearing the IS academy student uniform.

Chifuyu: We'll leave that conversation for a later date.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Agreed.

Chifuyu:( _turns towards door_ ) With that out of the way. Any business in the Faculty room, Mayuzumi?

Mayuzumi:( _puts forward paper_ ) Ta-Da! Here's our permission slip for covering the Taikousen! Buuut, I got some questions for you and Kiryu-sensei.( _takes out tablet_ ) Weren't there kids who bought seats from students, and were planning to sell those seats to those who don't have them? Sources state that you and Kiryu-sensei busted and that you gave them punishment personally… We also heard that they didn't come out of their rooms for days, and what sounded like cries of pain were coming from their rooms. I wonder why that's the case?

Chifuyu:( _sighes_ ) Don't make up anything scandalous, I simply gave them a strict warning.

Sento:( _looks to Chifuyu_ ) Ah, you see for those cries of pain. The reason for that, is Chifuyu's killer kick. Interesting fact, it can even break concrete.

"Really?!" Mayuzumi-chan says with amazement in her eyes. Chifuyu let's out an angered grunt, as she raises up her leg into the air. I quickly reach down to a drawer, opening it I put on a face mask and I put up to block, a cinder block. Chifuyu drops her leg towards the ground. The impact of Chifuyu's leg breaks straight though the block, and cracks a part of the floor. "Whoa~" Mayuzumi-chan exclaims, even Yamada-san seems surprised by this. _Imagine the pain I put on the cleaning crew, handling this._

Sento:( _takes mask off_ ) As you see, she is a Demon somehow fitted into an adult female.( _puts hand on chin_ ) Incredible that it also doesn't break her legs as well. Perhaps I should experiment on your leg some time.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) You are not going anywhere near me and one of you're weird experiments.( _Sento chuckles_ ) And what do you mean by "Somehow?"( _grabs Sento_ ) I will end.

I take out the Diamond Full Bottle and I keep it under the table out of sight of the student. "You know I'd be able to take it and dish out much more.( _turns to Mayuzumi_ ) Not in a sexual way mind you." _She would pay hell, if a rumor got out about us being in a relationship. I have no intention to get with her. And I get the feeling that neither does Chifuyu._ Chifuyu backs off. " _Sigh~_ Then would it not be best to just back off." I shrug.

Mayuzumi:( _writes down notes_ ) Well, I have something to write about now at least. I still have another question. Since this year's Taikousen is a pretty special event the newspaper club wants to release an extra special feature. An exclusive arena-side interview with you, Banjou-sensei.

Chifuyu: … Special, eh… I can't say anything of interest, though.

Mayuzumi: Oh, come on now! You're Banjou-kun's instructor and Big Sister! It'll be a big hit with our readers!

Chifuyu:( _puts aside paper_ ) Well… That's true, He's someone who didn't receive the same IS training as you ladies. He's been aquantaited with the IS for several months yet is quite capable at piloting and fighting with it. It's a very interesting subject.

Mayuzumi:( _nods_ ) I see, and?

"And?" Chifuyu asks confused by the question. _So that's all there is to say._ "Well, you know "He'll definitely win it!" or "I hope he won't get hurt." You know stuff a big sister would say." _HA! She would never say such a thing. Not by a long shot._ Yamada-san leans in, with excitement across her face. _I can predict where this is going. Though I'm sure anyone else can._

Yamada: Ah…( _Looks at Chifuyu_ ) I want to hear about what you think too.

Mayuzumi: Think so too!? Let's start hearing some heart warming "Episode" from his sis…

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Fat chance ladies.( _looks at watch_ ) 3. 2. 1.

Chifuyu:( _cracks knuckles_ ) Seems like you two would also like a "Strict Warning..."

 _The two shiver in fear at the idea of a "Strict Warning." Especially after I showed them that concrete technice._ I just smile and cross my arms. Chifuyu, fixes herself, and I look back to Yamada-san and Mayuzumi-chan. The two look at me, surprised at my reaction to all of this. "H-How do you not find that terrifying?!" Yamada-san exclaims in terror.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) Dunno. Guess I just don't fear her as much as others.

Chifuyu:( _turns away_ ) Honestly Mayuzumi! If that's all you may go back to you're classroom.

Mayuzumi: Ah! Wait! I have two more questions, this next one is for Kiryu-sensei.

"Me?" I ask point to myself. _It's about time. Their have been many rumors since my arrival here, especially surrounding my relationship with Chifuyu._ I smile and cross my arms. I gesture to her to continue. I sit in intrestist of what question is about to be asked. "Many people have been wondering about you. With you being from the Touto government and all." She pauses wounding my reaction. I gesture her to continue.

Mayuzumi: With all the questions we have about you, the Newspaper club recently did a poll for which is the most asked question. After racking up, it seems that a majority wants to know…

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes? No need for the dramatic pause.

Mayuzumi:( _points at Sento_ ) Kiryu Sento-sensei! Why are you eyes colored so oddly?!

"...HAAAAA~?!" Me, Chifuyu, and Yamada-san all say in unison... _THAT'S THE QUESTION THAT A MAJORITY WANT TO KNOW?!_ I process the question, and after grasping the situation I take a breath. _I was thinking more serious question like "What's it like working at the Touto government?" or "What secrets do you know?" Not my own eyes… Though, I'm expecting too much from Teenagers who think of the IS as some sort of fashion statement._

Sento: Ahem… Well then.( _points to eyes_ ) I suppose they are referring to my blood red right eye, and dark blue left eye?

Mayuzumi:( _nods_ ) Yup! Everyone had that on their minds when you showed up. People think that it's contacts, are they?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) This is the worse outcome. Ah, no actually they are my natural eyes. They weren't always like this mind you, but they changed to this color after an experiment testing with Pandora matter, because I used to work with the team that is reaching the Pandora's Box.

 _And by Pandora matter, I mean the Full Bottles. It was a really messy situations to say the least._ "Please explain." _This explanation is going to be really bare bones, but hopefully enough to feed them all._ I fix myself up and I ready my answer.

Sento: Okay. So what happened was that I was curious about the Pandora Matter, and wanted to test on it. Then while testing, there was an explosion. Mind you that first blast was not the one that caused my eye color. It was the second blast of Pandora Matter that got in my eyes.

Mayuzumi: Was it bad?

Sento: If by bad, you mean, sizzling, screaming, pain, and sudden medical help. Then yes… But after all was set and done, my eyes had changed to the color they are now. I tried to get the doctors to remove them so I can experiment on them. But apparently my medical insurance don't allow for the removal and replacement of my eyes. I was thinking of doing it myself but I couldn't find an adequate pair of eyes that would work. So I ended up putting away that experiment.

Yamada: W-Wow, when I asked, I should have asked you keep the details minimal.

"I thought that was for the best at the time." I say as I check my Emails. "Probably for the best." Yamada-san responds. _I feel like I'm stepping over a minefield at this point._ Mayuzumi-chan clears her throat. "Okay… One last question. For Chifuyu-san." _Last one, here we go._

Mayuzumi: Fang-san and Banjou-san are Childhood friends right? Having to fight someone you know from childhood. When you think about it….

Chifuyu: That's true… He's run into quite a few familiar faces. There's Fang Lin Yin, Shinonono as well…

Chifuyu stares off into the distance from out the window, and I can tell what she's thinking. _She's thinking about Kasumi-chan._ I let out a sigh knowing that is hurts her inside knowing that she can't show this pain.

Sento:( _looks at Mayuzumi_ ) At this point, this match became personal. I can't explain why for confidentiality, just note that this match is going to be very personal.

* * *

Construct 22 Complete


	25. Construct 23

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 23: A Dragon's Match

Chifuyu: Last Construct, Sento and I cracked down on some students breaking the rules. While I was giving the Students a "Strict Warning" Sento eavesdropped in on one of the IS Academy's Staff sending a mysterious message on a secure terminal. Later we discussed theories about what the message could mean. But we were interrupted by a Mayuzumi-san asking for an interview before the match. We pick up on the day of the Match. Now what will happen in Construct 23?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I finish putting on the IS inner suit. I take my IS wrist band and Strap it on. I grab the Dragon bottle and I head towards the exit. My eyes catches the screen of the stadium, it's a full stadium. "Whoa… Looks like a Sold-Out stadium." _I knew our match would bring a lot of people, but I didn't expect this many people…_ I'm not even in the arena and I can already feel nervous.

Cecilia: Ichika dear, you shouldn't make such a face. You just draw that much attention. I hear in addition, they'll be displaying the fight on monitors throughout the School building to those students who weren't able to secure seats.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) That doesn't help with the pressure… Rather it makes it worse.

Houki:( _walks over_ ) Losing your nerve like that is pretty unlike you. You need to get a hold of yourself! Hold your head high and show them a thing or two!

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) That's right, show them the fruit of our training!

"Win!" Houki exclaims to me. _Houki._ Cecilia also walks over to me. "Do your Best!" Cecilia shouts. _Cecilia…_ _There right. What am I worrying? I'm not alone in this, I have these two, Kasumi, Sento, Chifuyu, Yamada, even Tabane too… Not sure about Chloe-san though. But nevertheless._

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Will do!

I get into the launching bay and I activate the IS. The armor attaches, while it does I place the Dragon Full Bottle into its container on my left leg. The full body armor is colored white and blue with some yellow at some parts. The holster holds a port where my blade is kept in cyberspace. The winning pieces on my back open out as the boosters activate. _Here we go…_ I enter ready position as the launch light changes to green. "Banjou Ichika! Byakushiki! Launching!" The rail screams to life as I'm launched as high speeds. Meeting the end of the rail I'm flung off and I soar into the air. I gain some air before stopping and turning to face my opponent.

"Class 1's Banjou Ichika and Class 2's Fang Lin Yin! Fighters move to you're designated positions."

Rin:( _Chuckles_ ) So you didn't run away, if you say you're sorry now, I'll hold back a little while destroying you!

Ichika:( _deep breath_ ) I don't need it.( _exhails_ ) Now.( _takes out blade_ ) Come at me…( _activates blade_ ) With everything you've got in you!

I enter my battle stance and shooting a fierce look. _As of right now, we aren't friends. We are adversaries, made to battle for our own reasons. Rin… I show you just how strong I am!_ I ready myself as Rin chuckles looking at me.

Rin:( _chuckles_ ) You haven't changed at all have you?( _points towards Ichika_ ) In that case I'll show you no mercy… and Crush you with my Shen Long.

Rin states as she readies herself for combat. The air seems to go quite as we stare each other down. We are just waiting for that starting horn to go. _I have everything needed to beat her. I have the support of Cecilia, Houki, Chifuyu, Sento, hell even Tabane, and perhaps even Chloe… Naw, considering how much she seems to dislike me, she's probably has money on Rin._

"Fighters Get Ready… Match… Start!"

Rin and I charge at each other our blades up and raised, as our blades clash sending shock waves across the field. The shock even surprises some of high class spectators. We pull back from each other, we both quickly asses the damage. _It's minimal, Good._

Rin: Huh… You're Melee skills aren't half bad. But… This match is far from over!

"I was just about to say the same thing!" I fly towards her, with my blade at the ready. Rin smirks as the orb pieces on her back open up. _Just as Sento predicted._ The Orb blasts a beam at me. I cut my thrust as I dodge under the beam, it's beam just barely scratching my shields. "How you like- huh?" Rin asks confused, I appear behind her and I foot dive down smashing my feet into her back hurting the shield and sending her towards the ground. _Well, good thing I asked for Sento's combat opinion._

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Sento: I can't give you all the details because, Rin-chan has purposely left her IS data incomplete… Which mind you annoys the hell out of me. But.( _sigh_ ) From what I was able to determine, Rin-chan's Shen Long is a short and mid range attacker.

Ichika: You mean she has some sort of shooter on her?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Most likely, all Rin-chan left as her weapons in the schools database, is her twin blades that can combine to a two blades battle blade. But more than that, I'm sure that the orb pieces on her back are the Range weapons.( _points to orbs_ ) See the opening? That opening must be where the range attack comes from.

Ichika: But how do I dodge such an attack?

Sento:( _groans_ ) Must I spell everything out for you?( _facepalms_ ) You really are a meathead.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Enough with the jabs! Get on with the explanation!

Sento:( _Sighs_ ) Right, Right. The Orbital shooters seem to only project Plasma in small but a noticeable attack. It can at most, be about the size of your chest. Turn off you're thrusters and drop to a hover below Rin-chan, and take into a launching position.( _Ichika tits head_ ) Basically duck under the attack and get behind her. The attack seems to only be effective when fired from straight ahead. Making her a frontal assault IS. Use that to your advantage and get up behind her. She's all frontal, little back defence.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Oh! Banjou dodges the sudden attack and manages to get behind Yin and knock her into the ground!" _Just as Sento said. Little back defence. She couldn't even react._ Rin gets back up and flies up to me in a frontal attack. I block with my blade, our swords and gaze locked.

Rin: H-How did you know about my Impact Cannon?!

Ichika: Is that what those things are?( _Smirks_ ) Heh, well either way. I know about your little trick. Thanks to a little help from a certain "Supposed" Genius!( _pushes back_ )

Rin:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What? What's about this "Supposed?"

"Don't worry about it!" I exclaim as push back. Charging with my blade at the ready.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Sitting and watching the match from the command by I find myself annoyed at Ichika's comment. _The hell does he mean "Supposed?" I am a genius! Few can deny this!_ "I'm still confused on how the laser works." Shinonono-chan asks looking at the battle.

Sento: The mechanism works by the air being electrified and supper heating the air. Turning it from its gas state to a plasma state, thus the cannon's blast at their opponent at high speed causing major impact.

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) My rifle works on the same system. All modern laser systems works on the same idea. But the problem is how the excess heat is dealt with. Because if there's too much heat in a weapon.

Houki: Then the weapon melts.

Sento:( _nods_ ) And by how happy go lucky she is with the laser, I'm sure it's going to overheat soon.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

 _And when it overheats. That's my moment to strike!_ Our blades clash, and as we bounce off each other. Rin shoots at me. Which I manage to dodge using Sento's proposed maneuvers. _Straight ahead, cant arch._

 _At the same time… We are Observer_

The battle rages both competitors battling like well made soldiers. I cross my arms as the sound of my gloves crinkles and runs up against each other. _Well now. The kid is doing quite good for himself. Though I could only attribute that to Kiryu Sento._ I look at the match from the roof just close to the arena's shields. As I continue to watch, my phone vibrates with a message. " _Place coordinates Cobra. Package is ready for deployment._ " _I almost feel sorry for those kids… Eh. With what's coming next, that matters little._ I smile under my mask.

 _We are Ichika_

Rin:( _orbs exude steam_ ) Good job on surviving that. Especially since you couldn't even see the "Dragons Roar."

Ichika:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Dragon? _Ha!_ That's nothing.( _reaches into pocket_ ) I'll show you how a dragon really fights!

* * *

 _We are Sento_

"Well, he's pulling out the Bottle faster than I expected." I say looking at the console. I lean back in my chair and look at the screen. _Judging by the amount to damage he took last time, his synchronicity rate increases day by day. Considering, now that it's been a week. The synchronicity with this body may bring about some interesting reactions._

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I grab the Dragon bottle and I shake the bottle and turn the cap. I fly straight at Rin. "I'm going all out!" I shout at the top of my lungs as blue flames engulf my blade. "That's my line! I'll put you in your place!" Our blades smash into each other. A blast of energy knocks Rin back as a Blue flaming dragon roars out from my blade. _I can do this!_ "This match ends here!" I shout but from the sky drops something. It breaks through the shields and into the center of the arena.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I launch back into the console as I get cameras to do an immediate scan. _What the hell is the thing that just smashed through the Goddamn Shield!_ The scan arrives and I see the results. My stomach drops.

Sento:( _clenches fist_ ) Son of a bitch. The unidentified IS unit is the one that was stolen from America.

Chifuyu:( _clenches fist_ ) What about the power and shielding?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) It's as I predicted. It's being powered by some sort of bottle pair. Time we pull those two back here.

Yamada:( _nods_ ) I'll ready the automated defences.

"And I'll contact the two idiots who are for some reason, Still out their." I hop onto the console to contact the two. As I look for their frequencies to contact them, _Why did the consol have none of the contact information on stand by! That should be mandatory! Stupid updates!_ During my look I notice someone on the roof of the arena. "Who the hell?" The person is wearing an all black mask with no visible visor, sporting a black armored chestpiece making it difficult to find out gender, with a long black coat with long sleeves, long black pants and black shoes. _I-Is this person the one responsible for the assault?! No wait. Coordinates to this place are obvious, problem is… The Shield! Only people who work for the IS Academy would know the Shield frequency!... A mole?_

Chifuyu: Sento! Where's the contact with those two!?

Sento:( _shakes head_ ) Sorry! Stupid console updates!

Yamada:( _sighs_ ) Why do the updates always wipe away personal information!

"I've got it!" I exclaim as I get a contact between the two… Only to find the two bickering like elementary school kids. _Oh you've got to be kidding me. They're both meatheads!_ "Shut up! Just what are you touching!" I being to access their IS as the two dodge a massive beam attack from the IS. I turn to Yamada-chan who is currently trying to activate the automated defences. _Sigh~ God damn it, where's Tabane when you need her?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* _Achoo!_ * I rub my nose as a cold breeze runs past me. _Man… Is someone talking about me?_ I ponder on the though for a moment, but I quickly shrug it off and I start up my bike again and I drive off back towards my lab. _I wonder if Sento is having fun?_

* * *

Construct 23 Complete


	26. Construct 24

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 24: The Bottle Pair

* * *

Author Note: For the one reviewer who brought this to my notice, thank you Christian Watson for telling me about this. First off, I must mention my current… Predicament. As of this chapter being posted, I am currently without my laptop. Thus limiting the time I can actually spend on writing these chapters. Also when I write these chapters I like to keep a stockpile of chapters for posting. I could make the chapters longer but as new details are being brought up in both shows I want to have time and throughout time to make the intro to the work itself smooth. I want to make a quality product, besides then just shitposting that I would not be proud of. Finally there's the fact that I'm still in school and thus have to balance that with my writing. I hope you can all understand, and with that onto the chapter!

* * *

Cecilia: Hello again people of the internet. I am Cecilia Alcott, I shall be giving the introduction today. In the last construct, Banjou-kun begun his match against that Chinese snake Fang! The Match was in Fang's favor at the beginning but then my darling Banjou pulled the match around in his favor. That was until an unidentified IS broke into the Arena and begun to attack the two. Now what will happen in Construct 24!?

Sento: Hey. That was pretty good. Perhaps I should bring you in more often… But yeah. Back to the story.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

 _When it comes to battle situations. More often than not, I'm alone with either one or two people spectating. But in my year of Smash Combat. I have never been in a situation where there are two hard headed students, an IS with Full Bottles inside it, and civilian lives in the balance. Makes for a stressful situation don't you thing?_ I enter the two IS's systems as I look for the override code for them.

Sento: Banjou-kun! Rin-chan! Withdraw from the arena at once! The instructors will be arriving to handle the situation at once!

Ichika:( _over comms_ ) _...But… We'll try to hold it back until the instructors get here. That thing's attack is causing widespread panic among the students. That's why before anything, please evacuate the students first!_

Sento:( _groans_ ) I am not dealing with you two right now.( _presses enter_ ) I'm bringing you into the bay weather you like it or not. Plus we have defences.

The two meatheads separate from each other and I bring the two into the docking bay, as ports across the arena open up and weapons open fire on the IS. The IS's Shield barrier engulfs the entier IS in a steel like shield blocking any incoming fire. As I bring them in I get a notification on the console. _Oh no. The shields are in level 4._

Maya: Could it be… That this IS is…?!

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Seems like it. The automated defences will hold off the IS for the time being. I've already notified the Third-Year students to work on bringing down the shields. But they don't know how long it'll take.

Sento:( _turns to Chifuyu_ ) And I've send a quick message to the Touto Government. But they won't be able to support us here right away. Plus there's the fact about the bottles. We can't have the Touto government get their hands on any.( _turns to Chifuyu_ ) I'm deferring to you on this one. So? What's the plan Chifuyu?

Chifuyu: Right. First, you need to get down their and get those two to help you in taking down that IS. Meanwhile for us on this end. Once the shield has been taken down. We'll have a specialized unit break into the Arena. At that point, all other instructors should evacuate the students at once.( _turns to Yamada_ ) Yamada-sensei contact the other instructors.

"Y-Yes!" Yamada-chan exclaims as she rushes back to her consol and beings to make messages. I grab my jacket and belt from my chair as I head towards the door. That's when the door swings open and Alcott-chan storms into the Room. "Banjou-sensei! I wish to join that specialised Unit. Please!" Alcott-chan exclaims.

Chifuyu:( _turns to Cecila_ ) Alcott… I'm afraid you can't.

Cecilia: H...How come?!

Chifuyu:( _shakes head_ ) You're IS is suited for combat against multiple units. In that case, you'll only be in the way.

Cecilia:( _gestures_ ) That's not the case! I assure you that I won't be in the way-

Chifuyu:( _glare_ ) Then. Did you train with a unit extensively? If so what is your role in that unit? What's your status on the pit? And during continued operation times-

Cecilia:( _puts up hands_ ) I… I understand! I understand already!

"Good." _I can feel the frustration form her just form here… Altho… With a bit of guidance. Perhaps, she can be of use… Yes. This will work. I've got the winning formula!_ "I know that look. You've found a way to defeat the IS, correct?" I give a nod to Chifuyu. _She may not have prior experience but with a good amount of corporation it should work._

Sento:( _gestures_ ) I've got the winning formula all in my head ready to go.( _turns to Cecilia_ ) And it's going to need you to succeed Alcott-chan.

Cecilia:( _smiles_ ) Really?!

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup. Let's move.

"Right!" The two of us rush out of the room and down into the docking pit. I give control back to the two meatheads.

Sento: Okay you three listen up! This enemy has shields that can only be pierced by two of us. That's me and Ichika. You two can't do much beside have you're attacks bounce off the IS. So you have to leave this one to us.( _pulls out schematics_ ) But if we can take out what's powering the beams and Shield, it's shields and beams will power down leaving it vulnerable to attack.

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) I see.

Rin:( _pauses_ ) Wait. You and Ichika are the only ones who can take out it's shields?

Ichika:( _scratches back of head_ ) Well, that's...

That's when from the door behind us, Shinonono-chan rushes into the room.

"K-Kiryu Sensei! Please let me help in this!" _I didn't expect this… But at the same time. This is far from the worse outcome. Fact, this is outcome is better!_ "Shino-" But that's when Ichika cuts into my sentence.

Ichika: Houki!? What are you doing here?!

Houki:( _turns to Ichika_ ) I want to help.( _looks at Sento_ ) Please Kiryu Sensei!

Ichika: You ca-

Sento:( _turns to Ichika_ ) Banjou-kun! Shut up, I do have something that she can do to help us.( _turns to Houki_ ) Shinonono-chan, I have something that I can trust to you. It's not front line combat, but it's something that's equally important.

"Whatever it is I'm willing to do it." I give an approving nod. That's when the Pit begins to shake. _What's happening outside?_ I pull up a screen of the Arena, the IS is blasting the defences. _We have little time._ I pull up Yamada-chan. "Yamada-chan I'm sending over Shinonono-chan to help you with monitoring." Yamada-chan nods as she hangs up.

Houki: What?! Monitoring?! I have to sit back and watch?!

Rin:( _smirks_ ) It's what you get witch.

Sento:( _looks at Rin_ ) Rin-chan, shut it.( _looks back at Houki_ ) Shinonono-chan, I'm sending you over to Yamada-sensei because she's going to have her hands full. So we'll have no one watching our backs. But with you up there, you can watch our backs while we're in the field. Besides, with how much of a wild card those two meatheads are, I need someone keeping me up to date.

Houki: Sensei…( _nods_ ) I understand.( _turns and leaves room_ )

Sento:( _exhales_ ) Good. With that all in place.( _turns and takes out belt_ ) No time to waste.

I strap on the belt, as I reach into my pockets and I take out the Taka and Gatling Full Bottles. "Rin, you were asking earlier why me and Kiryu-sensei are the only ones who can pierce that IS's shields. Well here's why." I being to shake the bottles as formulas begin to float around me. I open the Shielding Caps and I place them into the belt. " **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!** ( _Cranking Lever_ ) **Are You Ready?!** " The belt exclaims, I bring up my arm up to right in front of me. I enter my transformation stance as I shout. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes up and the steam exudes out. " **The Sky Vandal~! Hawk Gatling! Yeahhh~!** " The wings fold out and I lift myself into the air.

Cecilia:( _shocked_ ) K-Kiryu-sensei… Is…

Rin:( _shocked_ ) The Kamen Rider?!

Build:( _turns to the three_ ) _Okay. Let's move!_

"R-Right!" We all rush out into the field. I bring out my gattlinger. I take aim and open fire. " _Rin, Cecilia! Lay down covering fire! Ichika! Power up for a Reiraku Byakuya!_ " The kids nod as Cecilia takes sniper positions and opens fire. Rin flies around the IS blasting it with her Impact Cannons. The IS tries to take a shot as Cecilia but that's when I swoop in and blast the IS, turning its attention towards us. _Hmm, the IS is function less like a person, and more as a Machine would._ " **Ten! Twenty! Thirty!** " I take aim and I send a barrage of bullets at the IS, piercing it's shields. The shields quickly recovers and the IS takes aim again.

Ichika: Uhh… Problem guys. I don't have enough energy! I need some help!?

Build:( _turns to Rin_ ) _Rin! Over to him! Cecilia! Covering fire!_

Cecilia:( _aims gun_ ) Right!

"Um… O-Okay?!" Rin-chan exclaims as she flies over to Ichika. " _Now blast Ichika in the back at max output!_ " Rin-chan looks at me, as if something is wrong. "Rin! Just shoot it! Now!" Rin-chan looks at the two of us. "Rin! Trust Sensei and Ichika! Do it!" Houki screams from over the comms. Rin-chan ponders in an angered confusion, before she angrily grunts and blast into Ichika's back. "I don't care anymore!" Energy being to be absorbed into the Byakushiki, powering the Reiraku Byakuya. _This is done with the IS ignition boost, energy that's blast into the back powers both the systems and it's weapons. This energy is blasted out as a boost, and with a single swing it can break right through the IS's shields destroying it in the process. As an added bonus cut though the armor of the suit itself._ Ichika flies towards the IS, as it takes aim. " _Ichika! Hark Right!_ " Houki shouts from the coms, as Ichika moves right dodging a beam attack. Ichika gets close and swings, cutting though the right arm of the IS and sending a massive Blue fire dragon straight though the IS. The impact causes the chest cavity to busted open wide, and two bottles go flying out of the IS. I fly over and grab the two bottles. " _Cecilia! Rin! Ichika! Go all out! But watch it! It may still have enough juice to put up a fight!_ " The three nod as they all open fire and attack. And sure enough the IS still has enough power to attack the other but not enough to put up a shield. _Now that it's distracted, let's see what were the bottles that powered him… Wha?! Phoenix and Robot? New Bottles… Someone else is producing them. But they would need someone like Chloe to purify the bottles to this state… How?_

Houki: _Sensei! Behind you!_

Build:( _turns_ ) _Huh? Oh no._

I dodge out of the way of a beam, that grazes me. I turn back to the IS, only to see that it's movements are different from before. Now less mechanical more, human like. It dodges attacks, and doesn't change targets at every attack. _Then let's give it a new target._ " _Everyone, stand back. Now let's begin the new experiment._ " Raise up the two new bottles. I begin to shake the bottles, new formulas float around me. I turn the Shielding Cap forwards and I place the bottles into the belt. " **Phoenix! Robot! Best Match!** " ... _What?... WHAT?!_

Build:( _uuuchuuu~_ ) _We… Have… A… BEST…_ ( _Kitaaaa~!_ ) _MAAAAAATTTTCCCCHHH~!_

Ichika:( _sweatdrop_ ) What the hell?

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) _Can someone punch him? Please?_

* * *

Construct 24 Complete


	27. Construct 25

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 25: The Immortal Weapon

Author Note: Hey! Everyone! Check out the preque story of Infinite Build Zero. It takes place a year before this story, and tells the tale of how Sento and Chifuyu first met. If you want to see Proto Build and White Knight battle against multiple IS from other nations, then Check it out!

Sento: No intro! So exciting! Best Match! Best Match! Let's go~ Back to action! Show off the Best Match! BEST MATCH~!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Shows Hawkgatling point and fire gun at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Gorilla Diamond readies gorilla fist_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Hawkgatling readies gun. Ichika throw a punch while screaming. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

" _Everyone, stand back. Now let's begin the new experiment._ " Raise up the two new bottles. I begin to shake the bottles, new formulas float around me. I turn the Shielding Cap forwards and I place the bottles into the belt. " **Phoenix! Robot! Best Match!** " ... _What?... WHAT?!_

Build:( _uuuchuuu~_ ) _We… Have… A… BEST…_ ( _Kitaaaa~!_ ) _MAAAAAATTTTCCCCHHH~!_

Ichika:( _sweatdrop_ ) W-What the hell?

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) _Can someone punch him? Please?_

" _Sensei! Incoming!_ " The IS points it's at at me. _Fangasm later!_ I quickly grab the lever as I crank it. The Armor constructs around me. The IS blasts me flames engulfing me. " _Build up!_ " I shout as the armor closes on me, and steam exudes from my armor. " **The Immortal Weapon! Phoenix Robo!** " The flames begin to be absorbed from the IS shot. The Phoenix covers the left visior, right arm, upper chest, and a small bit of the lower chest, a back piece, and the left leg. The visior has the image of a phoenix, my right arm is designed with a raging flame on my shoulder and arm. The back piece is similar to Hawkgattling's wings, I assume and grants flight. The leg is red with no discernable feature to speak off. The Robot covers, the right visior, left arm, middle of the chest, and right leg. The Visior is designed with a robotic arm, the chest is designed with reinforced armor, the left arm is made with the look of a claw arm. The shoulder piece is blocky and looks to a piece of a crane. The arm is a claw arm, and the right leg is black.

Build:( _gestures across visior_ ) _The Formula to Victory has been decided._

The IS points it cannon at me again, and blasts me. I put up my arm, the Phoenix beings to absorb the energy. _I see, so this is how they were able to handle the cooling system, the Phoenix recycles the heat back into power, very effective._ The energy blast ends, as in the palm of my hand lies a orb of concentrated plasma. I charge at the IS, I close up my Robot arm as I throw a punch damaging the head piece. I jump back tossing the plasma ball in the process. The ball explodes, the force sends me back. But as I theoried I fly back and glide back onto the ground.

Build:( _looks to others_ ) _Well? What are you waiting for? Go on. Finish it._

Ichika:( _redies blade_ ) No need to tell me twice!

Cecilia:( _aims weapon_ ) Let us end this match!

Rin:( _nods_ ) Y-Yeah… Yeah! Let's go!

The three fly towards the IS. Ichika and Rin-chan swing causing more damage to the chest, and Cecilia blasts the IS with rockets and lasers. The IS makes a mad dash towards me. " _Build! Finish it!_ " Chifuyu shouts from over the Mic, I smile as grab the lever and I crank it. " **Ready Go! Voltech! Finish! Yay~!** " Flames engulf my body as I fly at the IS smashing into it I fly back towards it hitting it two more times before I fly over it and I send its body straight into the ground with the Robot arm. I let out a small sigh as the IS shuts down. I look to the three down on the ground. Ichika and Cecilia-chan look at me with smiles on their face, and Rin-chan looks at me with amazement across her face.

Houki: _The Rouge IS has Rebooted! It's locked onto someone!_

Build:( _looks down_ ) _What?!_

The IS blasts it's beam at me again. I put up my arm to absorb the blast. "Look out!" Ichika shouts as he comes in the way of the blast. _What the?!_ Ichika puts up his blade to deflect as the beam makes impact, and Ichika is engulfed in the blast.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I awaken, the light beams so bright that it makes me cover my eyes. I begin to sit up, and I look around. _The nurses office?_ A familiar pair of footsteps comes to me, as Chifuyu and Sento arrive. Upon seeing me, Sento facepalms and sighs. _H-Huh? D-Did I do something wrong?_

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Well, look who's awake. Captain oblivious, ladies and gentlemen.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Hey! I saved you life!

Sento:( _rolls eyes_ ) My life wasn't in danger. Did you not notice the Phoenix bottle absorbing the flames during the battle. Remember that the Phoenix bottle absorbed the energy blast of the IS? I was fine.

Chifuyu:( _pushes back Sento_ ) Save it. You took that blast in the back and another in the front. Be thankful that the Dragon Bottle and Sento were there to save you. Sento saved you by absorbing that same blast limiting you injuries. You're body is going to hurt like hell, so bear with it. Still you should be able to leave here soon…( _sighs_ ) In any case I'm glad you're alright. I don't want to wake up to find my brother dead.

 _Chifuyu-nee…_ _Man I feel shitty now. And not just because of the pain. I jumped in when I wasn't needed._ Sento walks over and lightly pats me on the shoulder. "I still appreciated the help. So just rest for right now." He say backing off. _Kiryu-sensei, well he may be an egocentric man, but he's still a good guy after all._ I give a nod. "Thank you. Sorry for worrying you guys." The two chuckle.

Chifuyu:( _smirks_ ) I wasn't worried. You're not one to die that easily.

Sento:( _Nods_ ) Yes, you're too stubborn to die.( _turns and leaves_ ) Well, I'm all done here. I'll meet you later Chifuyu.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Okay.( _puts up hand_ ) Wait. One thing.

"Hmm?" Sento says before a fist socks him. "Aaaaahhh~!" Sento shouts as Chifuyu's punch sends him flying knocking into the curtain besides me and over the second bed. Sento grabs onto the bed, and lifts himself up. "Ow! What was that for!?" Chifuyu sighs as she cracks her knuckles. "Fangsaming during the match." Annoyed Sento shouts back. "I hardly find that as a reason to punch me!" Chifuyu raises her eyebrow, before Sento sighs and leaves.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I rub my cheek as I head to the elevator. Calling the elevator the door opens. _Did she really have to punch me?_ I enter the elevator and I go down to the lower levels. Entering the lower levels I walk over to Yamada-chan on a consol with other instructors examining the IS. _The state we left it in after the battle was much to be desired, but thankfully from the looks we still are able to know a few things._ Exiting out of the elevator I walk over to Yamada-chan and her team.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) What do we have?

Maya: Well, the IS itself is indeed an unmanned IS. But when we checked the core, it was unidentified. The Core itself wasn't even identified with any nation. But we know that it's from the US.

Sento:( _hand on chin_ ) So someone modified the Core to clear any evidence? Odd.( _opens up HUD_ ) I'll look into it.

Maya: That will be a big help. We'll continue looking on our end… Um. What happen-

Sento:( _rubs back of head_ ) Got punched by Chifuyu, flew across room, and fell onto ground.

"Oh… Sounds… Painful." _Yamada-chan… That's putting what happened lightly. It was very painful. I'm lucky my head didn't damage itself in the process._

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I look out the window and towards the sea. With things calming down, I have time to myself. I think upon the promise I made with Rin. _I still can't follow through with it. The situation I'm in with Sento, and Faust… I just can't._ I clench the dragon bottle in my hands. " _Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it. And if you do, then make it up to them!_ " Kasumi's words echo through my head. _I can't marry her or drag her all the way into my fight. But I can still be her friend, she probably won't accept it, but that's all I can offer up._ I hear the doors open and Rin walks into the room.

Ichika: Rin.

Rin: Ah! Y-You're awake!...( _walks over_ ) Well, that aside, it's good to see that you're okay.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah… Just some minor injuries. Other than that, I'm fine.

Rin:( _revived_ ) Ah… Nothing really bad then… That's good. Thank goodness Kiryu-sensei was their to limit the damage. Still can't believe that he's Build.

Ichika:( _chuckles_ ) Yeah, took me awhile as well.( _looks at Rin_ ) Say, Rin. They cancelled that match after all, huh? You know because of all that happened.( _Rin nods_ ) I thought so… Hey about our bet.

Rin:( _turns away_ ) ...It's fine… That's already….( _turns to Ichika_ ) Look! I just got really worked up back then, so it's fine already! Geez.

Ichika:( _bows_ ) I'm still sorry for everything, I can't keep the promise… You remember what Kasumi said about breaking promises?

Rin: Heh...( _nods_ ) Yup. How could I?( _looks at Ichika_ ) "Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it. And if you do, then make it up to them."( _chuckles_ ) Surprisingly mature for her age.

Ichika: Yeah, I have to make it up to you…( _deep breath_ ) There was more to Kasumi's death then I let on. I can't say much for the fear that you may get caught up in the crossfire, but… Before when I was framed for murder, I had my body experimented on. I think that's how I became a pilot. Ask Kiryu-sensei, he was the one who came up with a theory of why I can use an IS. But besides that, yeah. Kasumi was murdered… Sorry that I kept it from you. But hey, Kasumi was rooting for you in improving you're cooking from your dad.

Rin:( _looks away_ ) I...I haven't seen my dad in about a year now… After all… My parents… Did get divorced. That's why I had to go back to my own country. My mom took custody of me. Cause… you know having a daughter in this time is both an honor and a convenience. That's why… Dad and I and I… Families… Sure are tough, huh?

 _Families huh? Even a close-knit family could be torn asunder just like that. Having grown up with only Chifuyu-nee… I can't begin to imagine what it's like._ As I think though I can't help but remember what Sento said to Nabeshima's daughter about memories when they are lost.

Ichika: Kiryu-sensei said something that I think works for this well. Your fun memories of Dad's… They were corrupted. You need to make new ones. If you do… I'm sure those memories will get a little easier to remember.( _pets Rin_ ) Okay?

Rin:( _blushes_ ) Sh-Sure…

Cecilia:( _busts in_ ) Ichika-san! Are you feeling better now?!( _Ichika nods_ ) And to think I ran all the way here. There don't seem to be any problems… Ah?( _annoyed_ ) Fang-san… Might I ask what you're doing here? Now why would a member of Class 2 have reason to be here?

Rin:( _annoyed_ ) I can because I am Ichika's Childhood friend! You're one to talk yourself Miss Extra.

The two being to go at it, as I let out a sigh. _Whether it's Houki or these two, they're all so… Those guys sure don't get along._ I let out a sigh.

* * *

 _Later…_

After getting the all clear I return back to my room. Entering the room, their at the table is Houki. "You're late!" Houki shouts at me. _Okay… She's been… Waiting…_ I prep myself for a shouting at. But it doesn't come.

Houki:( _pauses_ ) Ah… S-Sorry. But… What were you doing? I was real hungry but I held out waiting for you!

Ichika:( _looks up_ ) What? You haven't eaten? I've said before that I'm was going to be in the Nurse's office for the rest of the day. I thought you were going eat without me.( _looks over_ ) Huh? Oh! Fried Rice!?( _runs over_ ) Nice!

Houki:( _twiddling fingers_ ) I… I made it. I just figured I'd make some every now and then.

Ichika:( _eyes sparkling_ ) Whoa… It looks so good…( _smells_ ) Smells good too…( _turns to Houki_ ) Can I have it?!

Houki:( _blushes and nod_ ) Y-Yeah. I made it for you.( _puts out spoon_ ) I made some extra if you want more.

I take a seat, and I take the Spoon that Houki hands me. I take it and get a large scoop of rice into my spoon. _I haven't eaten anything since earlier since lunch! And the fight made my stomach starving for food._ I put the food into me, but I pause… _It tastes lackluster._ "Not that I don't enjoy this but… The taste is… Lackluster." I say to Houki.

Houki: W-What? Here, let me try that!

Ichika:( _hands bowl and spoon_ ) Here.

Houki:( _tastes_ ) Hmm… Ah… It does taste flat. I must have forgotten something… I'll have the rest. Then I'll make a new batch.

Ichika:( _takes bowl_ ) Don't say that! I think it can taste better with just a bit of salt and pepper.( _goes to cupboard_ ) Let's see… Ah!

I put the rice back into the large round pan. I add some more salt and pepper into the bowl and mix it around. I get a new batch of rice onto my bowl and I take a bite. _Ah! Much better!_ I grab another bowl put some rice on it and hand it to Houki. "Here. I think it's better." Houki takes it and has some rice. She looks at me then nods. "Yeah. Some salt and pepper was needed." I smile, and the two of us have dinner.

Ichika:( _puts spoon down_ ) Hey. Houki?

Houki:( _looks up_ ) Hmm?

Ichika: Thanks for saving my skin earlier.

Houki:( _blushing_ ) Wh-What's this all of a sudden!?

Ichika: During the battle, you saved me and watched by back out their when I was in trouble. So… Thanks.

Houki: Y-Yeah… Sure…

 _This is nice. Just the two of us._ Is what I thought. This short moment was the calm before the storm. Faust, the other nations, and the battle for the Pandora's Box began to escalate.

* * *

Construct 25 Complete


	28. Construct 26

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 26: Second Male? Great.

Rin: Hey! This time I'm giving the introduction! In the last Construct, the self proclaimed Hottie and genius Kiryu Sento acquired a new Best Match in the from of PhoenixRobo! After the battle Ichika and I reconciled before a certain high society which interrupted us. We return back to School with a new transfer student rolling in? Another? Ah, how many transfers are coming to the school?! Now what will happen in Construct 26?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 ** _We are Sento_**

I sit at my desk, with the Build Driver sitting in front of me. I take the Ninja Full Bottle, and I place the bottle into the driver. I take the Robot bottle I give, I place the bottle into the belt. " **Ninja! Robot!** " _No response. No Best Match, goodness._ I take out the two bottles out of the belt, I put Ninja down and I pick up the Phoenix bottle. _The Phoenix and Robot, two bottles that were created without Chloe's special ability. Could this mean that someone besides Chloe-chan can purify Smash essence?_ My throught is cut short when I hear a knock at the door. I put away the bottles and belt, as I turn to the door and remotely open it.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Hello can I help you?

Man?:( _walks in_ ) Uh, hello? Is this the Concealer here?

Sento: That would be me.( _pulls up file_ ) Uhh… Miss, Charles Dunois.

Charles:( _puts up hand_ ) A-Actually, I'm a man. So that's Mister Dunois.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) A man? Huh. Odd, I didn't hear any news of a second male IS Pilot being discovered.

Charles:( _chuckles_ ) You can thank my father for that.

"Father? Ah, that's right." _Dunois. That means "He's" related to the Dunois corporation. An IS production, research, and distribution company for france. One of the leading leaders in affordable IS's on the market now. But I didn't know that the CEO had a son, and one that could pilot an IS. If the CEO had released this information to the public, then their stock price and reputation as a company would skyrocket. Yet they keep this information to themselves… Odd._

Sento:( _nods_ ) Of course my mistake. Apologies for that Mr, Dunois.

Charles: Ah. Please, call me Charles. I prefer it that way. I don't like being considered so much like a prince or higher up to everyone.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) I understand. Let me find you're papers.( _searches through drawer_ ) Let me find you're papers. It should be in here.

Charles:( _nods_ ) Thank you… say, what are your thoughts on someone who lives in the same nation as the Rider. What do you think of her?

 _Prying for information about Build?_ As I continue to look through the files I ponder what to say. "Well, honestly I'm just a counselor. I don't know anything further then what I hear here, and at the Touto Government building." She thinks on the info and nods. "I see. Sorry I asked." _Curious about Build are we? Still, that may just be me being paranoid what with some of Build's tech being used for the IS attack._

Sento:( _sits straight_ ) Don't worry about it.( _hands file_ ) Here you are. The key to your room, and classroom information are in there.

Charles:( _smiles_ ) Thank you.

With that Charles leaves the room leaving me to my own thoughts. _The Buildtech, unknown creation of bottles, Faust, human experimentation, and the Smash. Things are beginning to escalate at a faster rate than I expected._ I get up and go for a walk out of my office. As I walk through the halls I hear a familiar voice speak up behind me. "Sensei?" I turn to Rin-chan standing in the hall.

Sento:( _turns to her_ ) Ah, Rin-chan. I've been meaning to talk to you.

Rin:( _pirks up_ ) You, have?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes.( _bows_ ) I'm sorry for dropping the bombshell that is, Kasumi-chan's death…( _straightens out_ ) I assume Ichika filled you in on some of the details.

Rin-chan nods. _It just seems that as this world beings to progress, we only just get knocked back by our crazy world. First with the people who deny change, deny science, and those who hold fast to traditions._ I walk over to Rin-chan and pat her on the head. "Ichika just wanted to protect those he loves from those who would harm you." Rin-chan looks up at me.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) It's funny.( _looks out window_ ) We believe in our government so much that, when they say that someone is a criminal rarely do they ever consider such a man innocent till proof shows itself. Even then, some people are still sceptical. We jump to conclusions so fast.( _looks at Rin_ ) Rin-chan, know when to hold judgement of others. Because we aren't the judge, jury, and authority, we just let the opinions of the many make those judgement. That's what justice is at its core. I say this because I saw the same thing in you. Not to be rude.

Rin:( _shakes head_ ) No. You're right. I judge Ichika so quick. Without even knowing, even when I did I acted like I knew everything. I-I( _hand rests on head_ ) H-Huh?

Sento: Humanity is a species of mistakes. We've made all kinds of mistakes ever since we first became a civilisation. So it's okay to make mistakes, just as long as you learn from said mistakes okay?

Rin:( _smiles_ ) Yeah! Thanks!( _head rub_ )

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Wonderful to hear.( _chuckles_ ) It's funny, you kinda remind me of a cat. Territorial, angry at times, but warms up to people the cat enjoys.

Rin:( _hair pirks up_ ) Huh!? You think I'm a docile pet cat or something!?

"Ha ha ha. No no. No way whatsoever." Rin-chan puffs her cheeks before giving me a light jab at my groin. I chuckle as Rin-chan continues to give light knocks against my chest. _Still, if we can teach the next generation of the things that will make them better for the world._ _Heh, I guess this is why Chifuyu finds joy in teaching here._

* * *

 _The next day…_ _Touto government building._

Gen: Ah, Sento. You wanted to speak?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes. Sorry for me being paranoid, but I wished to give you this report here, rather than over the call.

Gen:( _waves hand_ ) It's fine. These recent months have been hectic for you have then not?

"May I interrupt this conversation?" I turn to Himuro Taizan. _Th-The Prime Minister?!_ I'm taken aback by this sudden arrival of the Prime Minister. "No. No problem at all Prime Minister." Gentoku-san says turning to him and bowing. I bow to him as well.

Taizan:( _walks over_ ) Please continue. I wish to be updated with the situation at the IS Academy.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Of course. As you may already know, these past few months have been… As Gentoku-san has said, Hectic. But the other nations have been pushing for information on Banjou, Build, and the Pandora Box.

Taizan:( _nods_ ) I see.( _turns to Gen_ ) So, you were correct in you're theory.

Gen:( _caresses beard_ ) The Kamen Rider, Banjou being the only IS pilot in existence so far. And our possession of the Pandora's Box.( _turns to Sento_ ) Continue.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Sure. At the beginning of the year, there were Sarashiki Tatenashi, Russia's Cadet Rep, and Alcott Cecilia England's Cadet Rep. Both seemed to just have there eyes out for Ichika, and Pandora's Box, but there have recently added the Rider to their studies. Then there's the two recent additions to the Rep family is Fang Lin Yin, and Dunios Charles.

Gen:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Wait. Dunios? As the top producer of IS in France? I did not know the CEO had a son.

Sento:( _turns to Gen_ ) That information confused me as well.

Taizan:( _crosses arms_ ) Hmm… It's even more confusing that such information has not been released to the public. The Dunios Corporation could easily use this to their advantage… Yet. Do you believe He's not who he says he is?

Sento:( _nods_ ) I assume so. But I have no clear confirmation, yet I feel kind of bad for the countries and corporations. For all their pushes to acquire information on Banjou, the Rider, and Pandora's Box. Well… to put it simply. It's all being swept away by… If you can believe it. Teenage problems.

Gen:( _sighs_ ) I see. Kids…

Taizan:( _shakes head_ ) I suppose we should be a little relieved, yet all I feel is stress.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Imagine how I feel being in the middle of it all.( _rubs eyes_ ) Especially with all the crazy stupid Teen talks about the whole tournament coming up.

"My condolences." Taizan-san says. "It's no problem, the other staff are helpful thankfully." _As much as I want to tell those kids off, I can't because people aren't so easily changed. Rarely does it happen immediately… Okay, when did I become a Church Pasture?_ I finish giving the rest of my report, and I head back to the Academy.

* * *

 _IS Academy_

I park in front of the practice arena entrance. Getting off my bike and reverting back into its phone mode, I remove the Lion Bottle and enter the Arena. _Chifuyu and Yamada-chan had asked to meet me there for a lesson in strategy._ Entering the Arena, I pause when I hear something from the sky. I look up to see Yamada-chan flying like a maniac. _Sigh~ She must have mistaken her suit for another's and lost control because of different flight preferences. Looks like she's going to crash into the meathead too._ I begin to strut over as I take out my phone and the Lion Full Bottle again. " **Build Change!** " I hop on and drive straight at Ichika. Taking out the Ninja bottle I give a quick shake as the bike teleports over to Ichika and I grab him, pulling him out of the way as Yamada-chan smashes into the ground.

Sento:( _looks at Yamada_ ) You okay?

Ichika: Y-Yeah. Thanks.

Sento:( _looks at Ichika_ ) I'm not talking about you, I'm talking to Yamada-chan and the IS.( _gets off bike_ ) Get a grip on the situation.

Yamada:( _waves_ ) I'm okay! Thanks for asking.

Sento:( _walks over_ ) So that impact was as graceful as a hippo in a glass shop. You want me to recalibrate the systems back to you're preferences?

Yamada:( _nods_ ) Yes. Sorry for making you always do this.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) It's fine. I should probably make a preference data for everyone. That would be more effective… Eh. I'll do it later.( _pulls up console_ ) First up you're modifications.

Charles:( _walks over_ ) W-What?! IS preference Modification? Such work requires a whole team to do.

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) Just watch, you'll be surprised by what he can do.

I pull up the IS specs and open up the system. I start modifying the IS to fit Yamada-chan's preferences. On occasion I would ask if the modify was up to snuff. "How's it feel now?" I ask for the 3rd time as Yamada-chan glides around the field and flies into the air, only to gracefully land back on the ground.

Yamada:( _Thumbs up_ ) Much better!

Sento:( _nods_ ) Great to know.( _console pulls away_ ) Right, apologies for pausing the class.

Chifuyu:( _shakes head_ ) It's fine. Let's continue class.

* * *

Construct 26 Complete


	29. Construct 27

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 27: Sato Who?

Sento: In the last Construct, a new transfer student arrived from France. Charles Dunois, Heir of Dunios Corporation. But the Genius Physicist Kiryu Sento becomes suspicious over the arrival of a second male IS pilot.

Chifuyu: Thus, Sento reports this information to the Touto Government. Sento decides to investigate later as he is preoccupied with class.

Sento: Now what will happen in Construct 27?

* * *

This note is to Doom Marine 54 and any future Trollers. ALL of you're shitposts will be deleted as soon as I find them. I will not have you're Bull fill up my review postes. Where more productive people give good criticism or their praise for the story. I wont take you're shit posting lightly anymore. So put this simply.

LEAVE NET TROLLERS!

I don't know what kind of hole you live in. But this kind of offencive shit will not be tolerated by me. Also, partake in some english and grammar lessons. Get a job, or go outside. Meet people, and become a productive member of society. With that out of the way. Everyone else who is not here to shit post, please enjoy my story.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Sento:( _stretches_ ) Now with that out of the way, Yamada-sensei. The former Cadet Rep will show you results of proper training here at the academy.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Cecilia and Rin_ ) What are you two gawking at? Being already.

"Wait, by herself?" Cecilia asks looking at Yamada-chan. Chifuyu simply nods. "Yeah~ I don't know it's all a little..." Chifuyu chuckles. "Don't fret. As the two of you are now, you are sure to lose." The two become agitated by the statement, as the three fly into the air. I start up a recording of the battle. _What better way to point out their mistakes then by recording?_

Cecilia:( _scoffs_ ) Very well then. I won't hold back.

Rin:( _cracks knuckles_ ) I wasn't serious earlier anyways.

Chifuyu:( _turns to Charles_ ) Alright then… Dunios. Why don't you tell us more about the IS that Yamada-Sensei is using?

Charles: Ah! Yes. The IS Miss Yamada is using is called a "Rafael Revive." It was developed at near the end of the Second Generation, but it is not inferior to the current 3rd generation. It has this edge due to its stability and versatility matches and rivals current 3rd gen. One of it's more unique attributes is its ability to store a large arsenal of weapons. Not to mention it also can enter combat in multiple different roles such as melee, snipe, and defence. It's able to do all three of these roles very effectively. It is due to these facts, amongst the mass-produced IS units, currently has the third largest share of the world market.

Sento:( _crossing arms_ ) The unit's licence is beared by 7 different countries, with 12 more countries officially adopting it. The match will end in. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

In the seconds leading up to the two's defeat, Yamada-chan has made Cecilia-chan and Rin-chan crash into each other, then sending a grenade at them sending the two flying into the ground. I let out a small chuckles as I end the recording. _Well, it's as Chifuyu said, as the two are now… Well, I think that goes without saying._

Cecilia:( _annoyed_ ) Uuu… H-How could I…

Rin:( _annoyed_ ) Hey you… What were you trying to pull when I was aiming my impact cannon?! Agh! This is all your fault!

Cecilia:( _angered_ ) Haa?! This is my weren't you, Rin-san, the one firing you're impact cannon so haphazardly?!

Rin:( _angered_ ) What?! Says the one firing her bits all over the place! You'll run out of energy easy with that!

I can practically hear the thoughts of everyone observing the situation. " _Cadet Representatives", huh…_ _Literary speaking they're far from a Best Match._ "Well… Now that you've seen what we instructors can do, I hope you've learned to respect us!( _turns to Sento_ ) Kiryu-sensei, please send that recording to me for review." I pull up the recordings, a quick email creation later I send the email to Her.

Sento:( _puts away HUD_ ) There you are.

Chifuyu: Thank you.( _turns to students_ ) Alright, we'll split up in groups of 8 for some training. The personal IS pilots will be the group Leaders.

The girls immediately flock to the two boys. I can't help but scratch my head. _EIther they all want to be related to him, or they really don't have a good idea of finding a good guy outside of the academy._ As I ponder on the question my phone rings. I take out my phone and answer it.

Sento: Hello? This is Kiryu Sento the Genius Physicist.

Sawa: _Sento. Hey sorry to interrupt anything you're doing now. But I think I found some information on your past!_

Sento:( _backs off_ ) Wait really?

Sawa: _Yup. I can hold off this till after school. Sounds good?_

Sento: Sure. Then we'll meet at the Town's train station.

" _Meet you there._ " Sawa-san says before hanging up the phone. I put away my phone, and I look back at the arena. I see Charle's-kun turn away from me. _Hmm?_ I look at Charles for a moment. _No time to dwell for now I guess._

* * *

 _Later… We are Charles_

I get off the train as I tail, Mr. Kiryu. _The bottles he carries on him, including that bike. Is he Build? To early to say, buts it's very likely. Best I just tail him. And if he spots me, then I'll just pretend that I'm visiting the area._ I follow Sento to an open area where he meets with a woman. _Who? Is she a reporter?_

Sento: Hey. How do you even know they know me?

Woman:( _pulls something up_ ) I was showing your picture around, and the owner of a music venue helped me find one of your band members.

Sento: Me?! A Band?

"You were in it with Kishida Tatsuya, an underclassman form your school days." _Mr. Kiryu had a band?!... M-Maybe he really isn't Build._ I let out a sigh. _Perhaps he's just another instructor._ I get up to leave before a familiar voice enters my ears. "Oh! Charles-kun?" Mr. Kiryu called out to me waving.

 _We are Sento_

Charles:( _walks over_ ) Oh, Mr. Kiryu hello! I didn't see you their!

Sawa:( _looks at Sento_ ) Who's she?

"Not she, He. This is Charles's Dunios a recent transfer student." Charle's walks over and puts out his hand. Sawa-san smiles and shakes it. "Nice to meet you." As Sawa-san begins to try and take questions a loud and booming voice comes from behind. "Bro? Ah! It really is Bro! Bro!" I turn as a man slams into the glass in excitement. After correcting himself, he runs over towards me. _Oh no._ _He's on a crash course!_ As he gets close I grab his arm, putting it over my shoulder, and kicking up his leg I throw the man over me and onto the ground as I back up in a battle stance.

Sento:( _pauses_ ) Ah… S-Sorry.( _bows_ )

Man:( _gets up_ ) Ah- Na… It's my bad.( _smiles_ ) But man is it good to see you again Bro!

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) … Kishida Tatsuya… Is your name right?

Tatsuya:( _chuckles_ ) What's wrong Bro? Forgot you're own Bro's name?

Charles:( _leans over_ ) Uhh… Yeah, I'm confused on what's going on myself.

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Oh yeah… Well, simply put after an… "Incident." I lost all of my memoires. I was taken in and cared for. So now thanks to Sawa-san I know that y- No Tatsuya was a former friend when I had my memoires. Actually.( _looks at Tatsuya_ ) Hey, Tatsuya… What was my name? And… Uh where we lived?

Tatsuya:( _smiles_ ) Sure thing! You and your friends are welcome!

 _More student and associate but yeah… Close enough._ We follow Tatsuya towards what was formerly my house. On the way he talks about how excited he was when he heard me. "Sorry, got off track. You asked earlier what's your name. Right Bro?( _Sento nods_ ) It's Sato Taro."n _S-S-Sato Taro?!_ I can hear the silent chuckle of Sawa-san and confusion of Charles.

Sento:( _disbelief_ ) Sato Taro? That's my name?... I-I think I'll stick to Kiryu Sento thanks.

Sawa: Oh that's gold… Hey,( _grabs Sento_ ) Wait. When did you get Kiryu Sento?

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Oh. When Master picked me up, I was given my current name because I had no ID on me. Still… Sato Taro… Doesn't ring a bell at all.

Tatsuya:( _turns_ ) Wow… You really have forgotten everything haven't you?

I nod. Tatsuya seems to sadden a bit at the remark. We walk into the apartment district and over to a run down apartment. _Wait… Don't tell me…_ "This is where we lived Bro!" _This is… Was my home?!_ We enter the apartment and into the room. Tatsuya is at my door. _At least I think it is._ Tatsuya opens the door.

Tatsuya: Come on, Bro! Right this way. Welcome home, Bro! Are you remembering anything?

Charles:( _uphaled_ ) S-So this is how a Japanese apartment looks? All… Filthy… And stuff.

Sento:( _shakes head side to side_ ) No no. No way I would live in such an environment. Plus this is a room only a Male Teenager who's lazy would ever live in this trash! All I know is that I would never live here. I'm a clean freak. The only messy think I particularly enjoy is a dirty work area. And that's usually limited in dirtiness. This really can't be right…

My eyes wander the room till I come up to a wall of pictures… Of me… In… Stupid… Looking… Rock Clothes. To add insult to injury, my hair is absolutely stupid. "Whaa~ You really are in a band!" Sawa-san says as Charles and her look at all the pictures. "We're called "Lynks!" Yeah!" I go to the window and sit down as I have to take all of this in.

Sawa:( _looks at Sento_ ) There's no doubt about it!

Tatsuya: Bro, you always used to say… "If the band's a hit, I wanna marry a newscaster chick, eat a thousand beef bowls with eggs, and buy up 1000 building!"

 _I-I-I Said those kinds of things?! Such idiotic, and Musclehead thoughts?! My god… I'm just like the Meathead!_ "Sensei?" _I must forget this event._ I begin to bang my head into the wall. "Ahh! Sensei! What are you doing?! Stop!" _I'M NOT A MEATHEAD!_

* * *

Construct 27 Complete


	30. Construct 28

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 28: The Past

Sento:( _ice pack to head_ ) Ow… Argh... Okay… So. I in the last… I cant even put my thoughts to words. Charles-kun? Take over for me will ya?

Charles: Uhh… O-Okay. In the last construct, Kiryu-sensei with some help from Sawa-san delved deeper into his own past. I happen to come across this when I was exploring the town. During all of this Tatsuya, Kiryu-sensei's old room mate. Sensei discovered that his name was, Satou Taro and that he was in a band known as Lynks. Later Tatsuya-san takes us back to his apartment where Kiryu-sensei finds that he used to be a lazy man, leaving his stuff everywhere.

Sento: I-I still can't even comprehend this…( _groans_ ) Wh-What will happen in Construct 28?

Charles: I-Is he going to be okay?

* * *

Author Note: Hello readers. I'm glad your enjoying my story. I saw the complaints to my note to the trolls on the internet. Allow me to clear something up.

I Do Not Have Perfect Grammar!

I admit that fact, and I know damn well of that fact. In fact I had terrible grammar when I first started writing, but its much better then back then, and I strive to improve every chance I get. I realize that I did sound very hypocritical in my note, but I forgot to mention that I we must improve ourselves. Plus I should have also said that I wasn't perfect, but if you have seen some of Doom Marine 54's "reviews" They were nothing more then racist and offensive writing with terrible grammar. Most likely it was intentional, I realize that now. So yes, I don't have perfect writing but hey. I'm glad I have readers who point that out to me so I can improve my writing. So thank you for pointing out my mistake. So anyways enjoy the chapter~!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As I sit there with an ice pack to my head, trying to process everything that's going on. Charles-kun comes over. "Um… I don't know what's going on. C-Could I get an explanation?" I give Charles the quick run down leaving out Build, Faust, Smash, and the Pandora's Box. "Wow… And yet somehow you're a teacher?" _I guess when you leave things so bare boned it does seem odd the kind of situation I'm in._ I look over to Sawa-san, who asks Tatsuya: "Hey. When did Satou Tarou disappear?" Sawa-san asks Tatsuya. Tatsuya ponders on the question for a moment, as I throw away the ice pack..

Tatsuya:( _ponders_ ) I think it was September 5th… Yeah.

Sento:( _looks over_ ) That's the same day the Owner found me.

"Then let's go check it out. See if we can find anything." With that information, we leave the apartment and back to where I was found by Tabane. "So how were you laying down?" Sawa-san asks looking around. "Just normally." I say pointing to where I was laying. Sawa-san pushes towards where I sat.

Sawa: Do it!

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What?

Sawa:( _pushes Sento down_ ) Just lay down!

"Okay! Okay!" I say as I sit down. Charles just stares thinking. "Well, do you recognize anything? Is this place familiar?" Sawa-san asks Tatsuya. "No, this is the first time I've been here." _No leads huh?... Sigh~ just when I thought we were going somewhere._ Sawa-san lets out a sigh of defeat as well. Sawa-san and I both stand their stumped as what to do. After a moment she jolts back up with another question.

Sawa:( _crosses arms_ ) Let's rethink this. Let's look at the day he disappeared. What was Satou Tarou doing on the 5th of September?

Tatsuya: W-Well he had a new job, helping with some new drug… I didn't see him after that, yeah.

Sento and Charles: A new drug?

I stand up and over to Tatsuya. I grab him by the shoulders. "Could you tell us more about that?" Tatsuya nods. That's when we hear the sound of an attack. We all rush to the sound as we come to workers being attacked by Faust bots. I reach into my coat as I take out the Build Driver. But before I can put on the Driver, I get knocked over by Tatsuya. The Driver falls out of my hand, Charle-kun runs over and picks up the driver and me. "You okay Sensei?" I nod.

Tatsuya:( _tries to help up_ ) I'm sorry!

Sento:( _takes driver_ ) Ah! You scared me! Ah.. But it's fine.

Charles: That's the belt that Build uses.( _looks at Sento_ ) Did you leave something out of that explanation earlier?

"We- Hold that thought." I say as Government guards arrive on the scene. "Government guardians! Hide!" Sawa-san exclaims as we rush to behind a bush. The Guards take aim at the Faust Bots, and with clear precision they destroy the Faust Bots. "Ah. I see what father meant by only these things happen in japan." Charles passes looking at the bots.

Sento:( _peeks out_ ) What's that supposed to mean Charles?

Charles:( _sighs_ ) The Automated Robotic Guards. Or Government Guardians as you call them. They're bare exoskeleton is defence enough. Yet why do they have clothes on? Not to mention that they are color coated.

Sento:( _points at bots_ ) Design. They don't want to look menacing to people. And for the black clothed ones it's the opposite.

Charles: Then wouldn't it be easier to modify the bots exoskeleton?

"Eh. They wanted to cut such costs." The Workers run over to the Guards thanking them. "I still think it would be worth it, to do such changes." I just give shrug, as we continue to watch. Suddenly the sound of fingers snapping, causes the the front piece of the Guards heads break off as their eyes begin to glow red. The Government Guards begin to attack the workers.

Sawa: What? How'd those Government Bots become Faust ones?

Charles:( _looks at Sawa_ ) Faust? What's Faust?

"Later!" I exclaim as I strap on the Build Driver and I take out the Taka and Gatling Full bottles. I give both a quick shake, opening the Shielding Caps I place the two bottles into the driver. " **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!** ( _Cranking Lever_ ) **Are You Ready?!** " The belt exclaims, I bring up my arm up to right in front of me. I enter my transformation stance as I shout. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes up and the steam exudes out. " **The Sky Vandal~! Hawk Gatling! Yeahhh~!** " Charles-kun and Tatsuya look at me with shock as I summon the Hawkgattlinger into my hand. Meanwhile Sawa-san is taking out her camera.

Tatsuya:( _walks out_ ) No way! My bro is the Kamen Rider?!

Charles:( _confused_ ) What is going on?

"Move!" I charge into the fray with my gun at the ready. I take aim and open fire destroying all of the Guards with a few well placed shots. I walk over to the workers. " _Hurry and run! Quick!_ " The Workers rush to there feet in fear. "It's that fugitive!" _Sigh~ Will they ever realise that I'm the one trying to help them?_ Sawa-san and Tatsuya run over to me with amazement. Sawa-san is trying to get a good picture as ever. My helmet's connector parts unlock and separate. The helmet's separated parts fold away.

Sawa:( _looks at Sento_ ) Oh? When did you add this function to you're helmet?

Build:( _looks to Sawa_ ) Just recently. I just thought that this way it would be easier to catch a breath in the middle of combat.

"So cool Bro!" Tatsuya exclaims in excitement. "Peculiar." Charles notes as he looks directly into my eyes. "Is something the matter Dunios?" Charles backs off, crossing his arms. "I just find it interesting that you're eyes turned from red and blue, to orange and grey, just like the color of those bottles." I look down at the driver. "Well, figures you'd notice without the helmet." That's when I hear an odd voice behind me speak up.

Voice: _So, the Superhero arrives…_

Build:( _turns_ ) Huh? Who are you!?

I look at the guy. His body is blood red with bits of blue, grey, white, and dark green. The whole suit is designed in the fashion of a cobra. The Chest Cobra reminds me. The same one who poisoned me, kidnapped Nabeshima, and dosed Smash Nabeshima again in gas. "The cobra." I say, only for him to slap his leg. " _Close! It's actually Blood Stalk._ " _Blood Stalk?... Ah._

Build:( _looks at Stalk_ ) You're the one who turned Nabeshima into a Smash!

Stalk:( _points_ ) _Bingo! You're right about that one! Your reward is that you get to play with me!_

Stalk takes out an odd looking rifle and shoots at me. I dodging out of the way Stalks attacks. My helmet closes up as I launch myself into the sky. I fly around Stalk occasionally taking pot shots at him. " _Slippery little bastard are we?_ " Stalk says before taking aim again, only to get shot from behind. Stalk turns to Charles in his IS. The IS is a French Rafale Revive. A personally customised version from the looks of it.

Stalk:( _looks at Charles_ ) _Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the pride of the Dunios Corporation. I don't know weather to be honored by your presence or suspicious._

Charles:( _aims weapons_ ) I would rather prefer the latter.( _opens fire_ )

Stalk:( _dodges attacks_ ) _Ooh. Feisty little lady. You seem eager to learn more about our situation here. But trust me. It's not going to be painless!_

Stalk's wrist armor extends in the fashion of a whip, Stalk throws it at Charles-kun as it wraps around the IS's. Stalk tosses him into the sky, and flings him around. " _Heads up!_ " I shout flying while switching my full bottles. " **Ninja! Tank!** " The belt exclaims as I crank the lever. The armor modifies. The Ninja covers the left visior, right arm, and left leg. The Visior is designed like a shuriken, the right arm has a purple scarf behind flowing in the wind, the lower arm has a padded armour design down to the wrist where purple armor continues, finale the leg follows the design of the arm with armor, and purple boot. Taking out the Drill Crusher, I slash at the whip breaking the hold of Charles-kun as he falls and flies back. I roundhouse kick Stalk down to the ground. Jumping down after him, I take out Rabbit, shake and place into the Driver. " **Rabbit!** " I crank the lever as I change to Rabbittank. With my Drillcrusher at the ready I charge Stalk. I swing at Stalk and he deflects with his rifle, he dodges my attacks and blocks with experience in his belt. I knock aside his arms as I land a hit on Stalk knocking him back. I charge and swing my Crusher. Stalk simply raises his rifle at just the right angle that the blade just spins off. He spins around and knocks me in the groin sending me back. _That's it!_ I toss aside my blade and I crank the handle, I smash my foot into the ground as I fall into the ground. " **Ready! Go!** " I launch into the air as the graph forms right in front of Stalk. " **Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " I fly straight at Stalk, all he does is simply put out his hand and catches my kick.

Build:( _shocked_ ) _Wh-What?! How!?_

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Nice Kick._

Stalk tossed me aside as I fall to the ground. " _I'd put that at Hazard Level 3.2._ ( _Looks at wrist_ ) _But there's room for growth. Seeya!_ " Stalk simply turns and walks off. There I sit confused and unsure of what just happened. _What was his purpose here? To test me? The way he put his words…_ Sawa-san and Tatuya rushes over. "You okay?!" I give a nod as I remove the Full Bottles from my Driver. "Who was that guy?" I ask as Sawa-san helps me to my feet.

Charles:( _walks over_ ) More importantly. Why is Kiryu Sento, the IS academy and Touto inside man. Build?

Tatuya:( _walks over_ ) What's your deal? Bro just saved us and that's how you-

Sento:( _looks over_ ) Tatuya! It's fine. I expected this to happen anyways. But… Just never with so much information and questions.

* * *

Construct 28 Complete.


	31. Construct 29

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 29: 4-Koma Nin

Sento: Okay. My mind is a little more collected this time so. Last time, as the Genius physicist Kiryu Sento, along with Sawa-san, and Dunios Charles investigating my past. With help from my former roommate and fellow student Tatuya, we came across an attack by Faust bots. At first the Government Bots handled the Faust Bots, before they also became Faust bots. So I, as Build saved the workers before a mysterious figure named Blood Stalk appeared and challenged me. During the fight Charles stepped in with his own personal IS, but to no avail. Finally Stalk left after gauding me as a Hazard Level 3.2. Now what will happen in Construct 29?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I climb out of the fridge and into the main cafe area to still see Chloe working on whatever cow thing. _He's still out?!_ I slam my fist onto the table in frustration. "He's still not back?!" I walk out of the kitchen area and into the table area.

Chloe: Hey~! What are you so ticked off about?( _tosses can of coffee_ ) Don't interrupt me!

Ichika:( _catches coffee_ ) Sento's only thinking about himself, man. Here I am over here, screwed, 'cause Nabeshima can't testify…( _opens coffee can_ ) Here I am suffering with everyone giving me hard time everywhere.( _sips coffee_ ) Ah…( _looks at can_ ) Why Canned coffee? Isn't this place a cafe?

Chloe: It's better than Tabane's Coffee, isn't it?

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Good point.

At that moment, Sento, Sawa-san, Charles, and another guy enter the cafe. Sento let's out a big sigh as he walks towards the table counter. I put down my coffee as I stand up to meet him. "Finally! What took you? Do you know how long I was wait-" I'm talked over my the other guy. "Hee~ So this is your crib, huh?" He says looking around. "Shut up! Whos this freak?" I shout, and ask walking over. "Who are you calling a freak…?!" I headbutt him as he falls to the ground in pain. Sawa-san checks on him as I walk back over to Sento. Lifting his head up I ask him. "Are you even trying to help clear my name?" I ask him. Sento just lets out a sigh as he responds.

Sento:( _puts head on hand_ ) Oh shush, I'm still trying to process this whole Satou Taro stuff.

Ichika:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Who the hell is Satou Tarou?

"Done!" Chloe shouts as she shows us some sort of inside cow toy? _Why?_ "Oh, there's a bottle, too." Chloe blankly responds to that statement. Suddenly a patch of Sento's hair launches into the sky, as his face brightens. "No way! Now that is good news! Ah ha ha ha!" Sento shouts as he rushes to the fridge, quickly opening it up and entering the lab. "Hey, hold up! You know I'm still stuck here!" _Damn it… too late he's already gone down to the lab._ I groan as a pair of footsteps come up behind me.

Charles: There's a secret door their? Why the fridge? … ( _sighs_ ) Only in japan.

Ichika:( _backs off_ ) Meh. Naw that's more of the taste that the creator of this area had… Wait.( _turns to Charles_ ) EEEEEEEEHHHH~?! Charles?! When did you get here?!

Charles:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Now you realise?

Chloe: That's why he's a meathead.

"Hey! I am no Meat head!" I exclaim to Chloe. The man stands back up. "Step outside!" I turn to face him, the two of us stare down for a moment before he realises. "Wait. You're that murderer and IS pilot!" He exclaims looking and pointing at me. _Really?!_

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) Yeah, and?( _headbutts again_ ) I didn't kill anybody.

Man: W-Wait, what do you mean? Didn't you kill Katsuragi?!

Ichika: No. I never killed him to begin with. ( _grabs coffee_ ) I just saw the body when I entered the room.

"He says he was framed." Sawa-san adds as she helps the man up. "Framed? No way?! If you didn't kill him, then… I-I gotta go home?!" He exclaims as he rushes out the door and into the streets. I chase to the door as I shout to him. "Hey! Just so you know! I didn't kill anyone!" Suddenly a pair of people walk by. I quickly slam the door shut.

Charles: Odd… He seemed like he knew something.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) More importantly. Why are you here?

Sawa:( _sits down_ ) Happened by and joined us on our little investigation. Plus he knows about the Build thing now.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) I guess that gives me a little more breathing room to talk.( _walks over to fridge_ ) I'm going to check out what he's doing down there.

"W-Wait! I'll join you!" Charles adds running over to join me. "Come on." I say opening the fridge and I enter the room.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I place the Comic Bottle into the Pandora Panel. I look across all of my current bottles. "The Comic Bottle, huh? What would go well with that… Pirate, probably? No, maybe Hawk?" I sprawle onto the ground in confusion. _Which one is it?!_ That's when Ichika and Charles-kun enter the lab.

Ichika: Hey. Quit screwing around and help prove-

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Do you ever shut about that? You look even more like a desperate convict, the more you do that.( _grabs bottles_ ) Besides, this is going to help you, too.( _puts down bottle_ ) Faust used Nabeshima to frame you, remember? If we can find their base, and expose them… It'll lead to your name being cleared.

Charles:( _crouches_ ) May I have a go at this? I just have to find a Best Match when the panel lights up right?

"Yup." I say backing up, I slide the panel towards Charles-kun as he looks over the Full Bottles. "And to do that-" Charles-kun grabs the Ninja Full Bottle and puts it alongside the Comic Full Bottles and the panel lights up. I can feel my hair lower down. "No way~" I say looking at disbelief. "Nice.( _looks at Sento_ ) Now all done with that. Can we deal with-" _I-I won't stand for this!_ "WHAAAA~! In that case, I'll make a weapon!" I rush to the board, grabbing one of the pens I begin to draw down ideas.

Sento: Yes. This weapon will be best suited for Ninja Comic!

Charles:( _gets up_ ) Wh-Whoa. I-I'm sorry?

Ichika: The hell?! Quit screwing around, man!( _kicks pillar_ ) Hey!

Sento:( _ponders_ ) Ninja and Manga… So… A sword then!( _draws sword_ ) Right. Maybe it can emit fire, cause a tornado, or emit smoke… Perhaps… Ah! Shadow clone Jutsu! Of course, made famous by that ever popular Manga!

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) Charles? You wanna go back to the dorm?

Charles:( _backs up_ ) I-Is it alright to leave him like this?

Ichika:( _shrugs_ ) It's not like we can do much else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Tatsuya walks the streets alone. As he walks back to his house he mutter to himself. "It's my fault… It's my fault that he…!" Suddenly dropping in from behind, Stalk runs over to Tatsuya grabbing him by the throat. Stalk chuckles as he tightens his grip around Tatsuya. Tatsuya passes out and falls to the ground. " _One test subject, acquired._ " He says picking up Tatsuya.

 _Faust location?_

Tatsuya is strapped into the gas machine, and locked down as the workers begin to insert gas into his system. Stalk jumps onto railing watching the whole thing unfold. "What do you intend on doing with him?" Night Rouge asks sitting on his throne. " _A test. To see if I've found someone finally worth my time._ " Stalk remarks looking at Tatsuya.

* * *

 _The next day We are Sento_

Today is a day off so Ichika and Charles-kun came back to the shop. They arrived with me still mid way through construction. Thus Charles-kun looked around, as Ichika took a nap. "Done! I call this beauty… The 4-Panel Ninja Sword!( _4-koma Ninpoto_ )" I stand up from my work area, as I swing the blade with excitement.

Sento:( _swinging_ ) Can't wait to test it!( _swings at Charles and Chloe_ ) Whee~!

Charles:( _dodges_ ) Whaa~! Please be careful Sensei!

Chloe:( _brushing teeth_ ) Yes! Watch it!( _pushes Sento aside_ )

I realise that Ichika is still asleep, I slowly walk towards him still asleep on the bed. "I wanna test it… I wanna test!" I say as I get close to Ichika. "Test it on me and there'll be hell to pay." _Oh. He's awake._ _Bummer._ I back off and walk back towards my desk. That's when Chloe-chan chimes in with todays news.

Chole:( _looking at screen_ ) Got a tip on a Smash. It's headed towards that lab you work at occasionally, apparently.( _walks away_ ) Maybe it's after Pandora's Box?

Charles:( _Muttering_ ) The Pandora Box… So powerful… Yet so mysterious…

Ichika:( _sits up_ ) If so, then Owner was right about keeping the panel here.

I grab my coat and driver, and I head towards the door. "I'm on the prowl. Charles-kun if you want to observe then feel free." I head towards the spiral staircase and sure enough Charles follows after me. Putting on his school coat. "Ain't this something that the Government special forces can handle?" I pause to look at Charles. _Good point._

Ichika: You can't really transform and fight, with them around. Their sure to attack you.

Sento: Hmm… ( _nods_ ) Yeah… I think I'll just check it out then.

Chloe:( _waving off_ ) Have a safe trip.

 _We are Ichika_

Ichika:( _looks at Chloe_ ) Hey. Say if you beat a Smash, if you don't take it's essence, what do you think happens?

Chloe:( _clears mouth of water_ ) If it lives, it might go back to their base, maybe?

Ichika:( _rolls over_ ) Their base, huh…?

* * *

 _We are Sento Touto government building_

The Smash hobbles and screams as it marches towards the building. Government bots and Special Forces move in on the Smash and surround it, guns trained on the Smash. "Aim! Fire!" The troops open fire on the Smash the hail fire of bullets push the Smash back. Above viewing with Utsumi-san, Gentoku opens his HUD and contact the troops. "Do not let that Smash anywhere near the lab." The troops move in on the Smash.

Charles:( _looks out_ ) They are not letting up are they?

Sento: From the looks of things. Suppose this time I need to let this one slide.

Stalk: _So the fugitive can't do anything but watch, is that it?_ ( _points_ ) _Wanna know who that Smash is? Here's a hint…_ ( _impercination_ ) " _Bro!"_

 _No! He cant have been that stupid!_ I look over at the Smash. "Tatsuya?!" I look at Tatsuya whos being gunned down by the Government Bots. " _Bingo! But don't get the wrong idea Build-kun. He actually volunteered for the experiment. So noble… But so stupid. Am I right?_ " _Tatsuya! Is… That Smash?!_

* * *

Construct 29 Complete


	32. Construct 30

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 30: NinNinComic

Sento: This week, I'm going to do the Introduction! The Self-Proclaimed hottie brilliant physicist, Kiryu Sento… What is this? Who rewrote the script? This isn't up for edits, Chloe, was it you? Did you rewrite this?! Hey wait!-

Ichika: The Self-Proclaimed Hottie Brilliant Physicist, Kiryu Sento. In order to clear Banjou Ichika's name of all crime and recover his own memories, he transforms into Kamen Rider Build to pursue the mysterious Evil Organization, Faust. Along the way, he encountered Kishida Tatsuya, who reveals Sento's true identity, but can't trigger his memory.

Charles: Not only that, but Tatsuya is transformed into a Smash! What will happen in Construct 30?!

Sento: Hey! The two of you did it again! Even though I'm the star...

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Gorilla Diamond smashing fist, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Stalk: _So the fugitive can't do anything but watch, is that it?_ ( _points_ ) _Wanna know who that Smash is? Here's a hint…_ ( _impercination_ ) " _Bro!"_

 _No! He cant have been that stupid!_ I look over at the Smash. "Tatsuya?!" I look at Tatsuya whos being gunned down by the Government Bots. " _Bingo! But don't get the wrong idea Build-kun. He actually volunteered for the experiment. So noble… But so stupid. Am I right?_ " _Tatsuya! Is… That Smash?!_ … I clench my fist. My anger begins to rise as I take out the Build Driver. Strapping on the Build Driver I state. "Enough jokes. It's not going to save you." I state taking out Rabbit and Tank. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** ( _crank_ )" The belt exclaims. " _Henshin!_ " I shout transforming and attacking Stalk. Stalk maneuvers and blocks my attacks but to seemingly no damage. I put all my might into the next attack as I smash my blade into Stalk sending a shock wave. As he reales back from the attack, Stalk only seems to be mildly impressed. I grab the leaver and I crank. " **Ready! Go! Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " I launch into the air as a graph appears and I fly straight at Stalk. Again, Stalk simply grabs my kick like before. This time however the resulting blast sends us both back, damaging Stalk's left armor. Stalk looks at his arm as it exudes electricity.

Stalk:( _stands up_ ) _Well, Well. Hazard Level 3.7 a full .5 up in level huh? To think that Rage would increase it… Ha~ You're everything I had hoped you would be Builk-kun! As good as a performance act Masterpiece! You'd better hurry and save that Smash._ ( _Waves_ ) _See you._

I begin after him, then Charles-kun points out. "Sensei! It doesn't look like Mr. Tatsuya can hold out much longer!" … _Agh. Another time I suppose._ I turn back to help Tatsuya. Charles-kun is about to bust out his IS but I stop him.

Build: _Don't. If you attack here. And now. It would be considered an Act of war!_

Charles: Not to be rude, but that seems a bit much. Especially for a representative.

Build: _I know that is a bit observed, but that's just how rash Governments can be, and war is the last thing we want!_

Charles-kun ponders then nods. " _Right now. Just get Ichika. Go back to the shop and bring him here. He can help!_ " Charles activates his IS and flies off, stating he'll be back as soon as he can. I meanwhile run over to Tatsuya pushing aside a few Bots. I run to him. " _Tatsuya!_ " Tatsuya knocks me aside as I try to get him up. "How convenient. Execute them both." I hear form over my comms as I look up to see Gentoku-san command the troops to kill us both. _Again, this is just how Rash government officials can be!_ As reinforcements show up, I begin to consider my options, till in record time. Ichika is dropped in by Charles-kun. He drives past the guards and soldiers parking at me.

Ichika:( _looks at Build_ ) Leave the government guys to me!

Build:( _hands Drill Crusher_ ) _Then take this!_

"Thanks!" He says, reading his gun as he drives straight at the Government soldiers. "I have no idea who this man is but… He needs to be taken alive. Bring him to me in one piece." Gentoku orders from over the comms. That has to be the new helmet that blocks facial recognition software. _Tabane's handywork. I'll thank her later._ I take out my phone and I place the Lion Full Bottle into the phone. I toss it into the air as it transforms into it's bike form. " **Build Change!** " _There…_ I get on my bike turn the engine on, and I head straight at the Government guards and bots. Clearing a way though. Ichika drives back around with his gun trained on the guards. He takes aim and shoots destroying the bots, and incapacitating the soldiers. _All that time with Cecilia and Charles payed off._ We drive past the guards and bots knocking them all away. I drive back to where Tatsuya is, as I grab him and drive away from the scene. " _Charles! Get Ichika out of their! Do what you did before!_ " I tell Charles. I drive straight towards the harbor.

 _Touto Harbor_

Arriving at an empty space I drop Tatsuya onto the ground as I park the bike away. I look back at Tatsuya who's raging, swinging his arms like a mad man who had his cover blown. I get off my bike and towards him. _Tatsuya… I'll get you out of there._ I grab the two bottles. The Ninja Full Bottle and the Comic Full Bottle. I shake the two as formulas being to float around us. I take out Rabbit and Tank. I open the Shilding Caps of both and I place them into the driver. " **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!** ( _crank lever_ ) **Are you Ready!?** " Purple and Yellow liquid exit the driver and enters the Build Up pad around me. " _Build up._ " I state as the armor panels close on me. Replacing the armor on me. " **The Stealth Entertainer! NinninComic! Yey~** " The Comic sides are the right visior, left arm and chest, and right leg. The Visior is designed in the fashion of a pen on paper. The chest has images strewn across it. The shoulder piece is more defined and notable compared to the plain round shoulder of Ninja. Nothing of special note of the right leg. I dodge out of the way of Tatsuya's attack. The crystal on my helmet scans and shows my thoughts made form, with the help of my newest weapon. I take out the 4-Koma Nin blade.

Build:( _gestures across visior with blade_ ) I've got the winning formula.

I bring my blade up, and I press the trigger on the blade. The image of duplication lights up. " **Duplication Jutsu!** " I gesture around the area, as copies of me appear with a Western **Boom!** Effect as the land on the ground. We all being to jump around Tatsuya confusing him. We all being to attack him in this confused state. Jumping, kicking, and slashing. Then we all being to run together in a circle around him. Tatsuya is confused even more as a result. I press on the trigger twice as the Fire Skill image on the blade lights up. " **Flame Jutsu! Blazing Sword!** " Flame erupts from our bodies as I launch into the air and drop slices Tatsuya. The other copies stop and return into me, as Tatsuya's Smash body erupts in green flame. I take out the two bottles from my driver and I return to my civilian form. I take out an empty bottle and I absorb the Smash Essence, leaving Tatsuya's body lying on the ground. "Tatsuya! You okay!" I ask running over and helping him up. "Bro… S-Sorry..." He mutters though his pain. I continue to help him up.

Sento:( _helps up_ ) It's okay already.

Tatsuya:( _grabs Sento_ ) Bro… That job with the new drug… Y-You took it because I needed money. Bro, I… I wanted to help you… But… It didn't work… I'm so sorry I'm such a loser! I'm so worthless!

Sento:( _helps up_ ) It's fine already. Don't talk like that. We're friends, we help each other.

As I help Tatsuya up, Charles and Ichika arrive onto the scene. "It was Mr. Tatsuya?" Charles asks as his IS returns to civilian form. "Yeah.( _stands up_ ) Help me out. We need to get him to the Cafe-" Out of nowhere Ichika socks me in the groin grabbing the unpurified bottle from me in the process. "Wh-What are you!?" I fall to the ground unconscious.

 _We are Ichika_

Charles:( _runs to Sento_ ) What the hell are you doing?!

Tatsuya: B-Bro-!

I open the bottle and point it back at Tatsuya. _Sorry about this._ The essence returns to Tatsuya as he transforms back into the Smash. I grab Charles as we hide behind the bike.

"If he's turned back… I can find their base." I watch as the Smash hobbles away. I get up to follow the Smash but am Grabbed by Charles.

Charles: I have no idea why you're in such a rush to find Faust's base. But I'm staying here! You're on your own.

Ichika:( _pulls away_ ) Fine. I can do it on my own anyways.

With that I head off following after the Smash.

 _We are Charles_

I head over to Mr. Kiryu and Ichika gets back on the bike and rides off. I look back at Mr. Kiryu lying on the ground. _Rabbittank, Gorillamond, Hawkgattling, and now Ninnincomic. All these powerful forms._ I grab the Build Driver, and inspect it with the Full Bottles. _This alone would give us an edge in the competition._ I place the driver on my waist, as the strap flies around my waist and onto the other end of the belt. _A perfect fit! Sensei has outdone himself on feel as well._ I grab the Rabbit and Tank. _Start with the default._ I shake the bottles open the caps and place them into the Driver. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " _All's looking good._ I begin to crank the lever as the frame builds up. _Guess it wouldn't hurt to say it._ I take a pose as I state. " _Henshin!_ " The frame closes, but suddenly a massive surge of energy surges through my body. "AAAAAGH?!" I fall back to the ground the Belt and bottles falling off in the process. I look at the bottles and belt… _Why? A-Am I missing something? Ah!_

" _Hazard Level 3.7 a full .5 up in level huh?_ "

 _I-Is that why I can't transform? I don't have this… Hazard Level?_ As I stand back up from the shock I look back at Mr. Kiryu whos still unconscious. _Suppose I have to continue to play along._ I put the Belt and bottles back, as Mr. Kiryu beings to wake. "Sensei!? Wake up! Please!" I shout to keep up the illusion. "Ch-Charles? What- Tatsuya!" jolts up to see that both Ichika and Mr. Tatsuya are gone. Mr. Kiryu angerly grunts as he stands back up.

Sento:( _gets up_ ) Where did he go?

Charles:( _stands up_ ) He followed after Tatsuya after turning him back into a Smash.

Sento:( _groans_ ) Crap. We have to get after him before he gets into a bigger situation then what even he can handle.

"Right." I state as I begin after him. Then as I follow after Mr. Kiryu pain shoots through my leg and I drop to my knee. Mr. Kriyu turns back and checks on me. "What happened? Are you okay?" _I can't tell him that I used his Driver. Nor can I blame it on Ichika, it would only raise his suspicions._

Charles:( _nods_ ) I'm okay. I'm just trying to get over the soreness of a workout yesterday.

Sento:( _nods_ ) … Okay, get back to the Cafe. I'll handle this, I have his location with my phone.

Mr. Kiryu takes out a Full Bottle and puts it into the phone. " **Build Change!** " Mr. Kiryu transforms his phone into a bike. I get out my IS and we part ways. _I need to report this back to… Father._

* * *

Construct 30 Complete


	33. Construct 31

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 31: Furious Moonsault

Sento: God. Okay. Last time Ichika did something unexpected last chapter and now he follows after the Tatsuya, who Ichika turned back into a Smash. We pick up with Ichika. God this is the worse possible outcome.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun. Ninnin comic takes pose_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Arriving at the Skywall, I look out as Smash Tatsuya walks towards a facility at a part of the wall where an odd yellow gas exudes from it. Guards and government drone cover the facility. _This is the Faust base? No point in waiting here._ I head to the wall of the facility and peer around the corner. _Huh? Where'd Smash Tatsuya go?_ Around the corner guards and bots guard an entrance. _Okay. Well, that's something that looks promising._ "Banjou Ichika, detected!" _Crap…_ I take out the Dragon Bottle as I knock the bot away, but as I do, more guards and bots rush at me. An M16A2 is pointed at my head as he man exclaims. "Don't move." I'm grabbed by another guard and lift me up and they all point their guns at me. "Hey, let me go!" I exclaim, the guard orders me under arrest.

 _We are Sento_

I arrive on the scene, to see Ichika being held by guards and bots at gunpoint. _Oh god. This Meathead._ I think to myself as I take out the 4-Koma Nin, and I pull the trigger 3 times. " **Wind Jutsu! Tornado Slash!** " I send out a mini Tornado sending the guards and bots into and away from Ichika. I drive up to Ichika who looks at me. "S-Sensei..." He looks at me. I gesture to the back of my bike.

Build: _We'll talk later. Get on, Now!_

I put out a helmet, Ichika takes it and puts it on. The guards and bot regroup. "Don't let them escape!" _We need to move._ I pull the trigger on my blade 4 times. " **Concealment Jutsu! Doron!** " A massive cloud of smoke exudes from my blade and engulfs the area, me and Ichika drive off back towards the Cafe.

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos Cafe_

Arriving back at the Cafe I drag Ichika down into the lab. Charles-kun following not far behind. "Let go of me! What are you doing?!" Ichika shouts as I throw him onto the ground in a rage. "If I don't take the Smash essence from Tatsuya, he'll be in danger!" I shout at Ichika. "And if I didn't do that, we would've never found their base!" Ichika refutes tossing me aside.

Sento:( _grabs Ichika_ ) So you're telling me that you don't care if Tatsuya dies?! Screw That!

Ichika: Then who's gonna prove I'm innocent?!( _pushes aside Sento_ )

Sento:( _sighs_ ) My goodness, why do you only think about yourself?

Ichika: Well my bad! I guess I'm no goody-two-shoes like some people! I ain't a Saint!

Sento:( _leans against wall_ ) Let's be hypothetical here, if you did manage to enter their base, what then?

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichika states looking back at me. The next statement is crazy as his execution of such a plan. "Capture Rouge and make him prove my innocence." I can't help but chuckle. "With your power? Don't make me laugh." Ichika turns back to me as he reaches into his pocket. "Really? Let's test that theory then. It's gonna be different this time!" Ichika takes out the Dragon Full Bottle, he shakes the bottle as he socks me in the stomach, and knocks me into the center of the room. Dropping my driver and two bottles. Charles and Chloe look on in shock at the situation.

Sento:( _reaches into pocket_ ) Looks like that Dragon Bottle is turning out to be a bit unusual… It's ability to synchronise with is causing some kind of weird chemical reaction, at the same time increasing you're synchronicity. You're synchronicity with that bottle is rising expentionaly.

Ichika:( _charges_ ) What the hell are you talking about?!

I throw a punch it's impact sending brown flames exuding from my fist. I pull back and smack my arm across the side of Ichika's head, sending him sprawling to the ground. "But this match is less synchronicity, more experience. In that department, I am the master." I tell Ichika as I toss the Gorilla Bottle into the air. Charles comes over to check on Ichika, as Chloe comes over with her stuffed animal, which I'm tempted to name Candy… _Don't know why._ "You coward!" Chloe states making it look like the stuffed animal say.

Sento:( _to the stuffed animal_ ) Huh? What are you saying? The idiot's the one who did it first.

Ichika:( _grabs item_ ) Then. I'll use this!

Charles:( _eyes widen_ ) No! Ichika-san! Stop! You can't use it!

I look over to Ichika strapping on the Build Driver and grabbing Rabbit and Tank. "No! Stop you idiot!" Ichika shakes the two bottles and places them into the driver. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " Ichika cranks the lever exclaiming. " _Henshin!_ " As the Armour frame builds up, I try and stop him but once the transformation starts it can't be stopped. I back off as the armour frame builds up. " **Are you Ready?!** " The armor closes on him as purple energy shocks the Meathead. He falls to the ground, the bottles and belt falling off. He tries to grab the belt, as I walk over and grab the belt and bottles. "Why…?!" I sigh knelt down to him, I respond.

Sento: Ichika. It's not a one-size-fits-all.( _Ichika collapse_ )

Chloe:( _pokes Ichika_ ) He's dead.

Chifuyu: Please stop poking him please.

Sento:( _putting belt and bottles on table_ ) Doubt it. He'll be awake soon enough.

Chloe:( _nods_ ) Okay.( _continues to poke Ichika_ )

 _His synchronicity with that bottle is way to fast… Must be the powers of the Bottle. He could become a problem._ I turn back to Charles, who's taking the whole thing in. "Sorry, you had to see that." He shakes her head. _Wait. "Stop! You can't use it!" is what he said before Ichika transformed. If she didn't know about the Rider system Hazard Level requirement, yet how did he know that Ichika couldnt use it?_ I hide my suspicions, _now's not the time._

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Smash Tatsuya lies into a gas tank, as Stalk and Rouge overlook the tank. "All you've done so far, is using him to raise Build's Hazard Level… What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Rouge asks Stalk, as he responds with a chuckle and turning back.

Stalk: _I'm just hungry for strength. Before we have the boys take the next step, they need to learn a bit about themselves._

* * *

 _The next day…_

At the Cafe, Tabane puts out the open sign for the Cafe. Tabane looks at the weather and smiles. Heading back inside, Ichika comes out from the lab. "You're awake, huh? Chloe-chan told me about what happened. You tried to Transform?" Tabane places her hand on Ichika's shoulder as she tells him.

Tabane: It's dangerous, and bad for the body. So don't try it again.

Ichika: Oh, shut up.( _Takes a seat_ ) Where is he?

Tabane:( _goes to counter_ ) At the lab. He's looking up something about the Sky Wall. He wants to find the Faust Hideout, and save Tatsuya as soon as he can.

Ichika: _Sigh~_ He's hustling for a friend he doesn't even remember…

Tabane:( _begins making coffee_ ) Ikkun, Ikkun. At this point even you should realise. It's that Sen-chan is doing this because they were friends. With him, if he sees anyone in trouble, he'll reach out to them. He's been doing just that at the IS Academy, no?

Ichika:( _grons_ ) So it's God almighty, wise Buddha, and now Saint Sento? Great, he's going to be reborn as some sort of Ruler in a war for a wish or something.

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) No. It's not like that. He's just… Worried. He lost his memories, and doesn't know anything about himself. That makes him worry non-stop. So he's trying to act like the kind person he'd want to be.( _takes coffee over_ ) And of course, the feelings he gets doing those things is sincere.( _places down coffee_ ) But for as much happiness and kindness as he shows… Out of all of us, he's carrying a kind of loneliness the rest of us can't imagine, too. Remember that Ikkun.

Ichika takes the coffee and takes a sip, he pauses and spats the coffee all over Tabane's face. "Holy christ! It's even more bitter than before! HOW?!" Ichika exclaims backing off. "Mou! Ikkun! You could have been a bit more nicer. You won't be able to get a girlfriend that way." Ichika blushing shouts back. "Sh-Shut up! It's not like you've got any experience, in having a relationship!" Before running back down stairs, with Tabane chuckling.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As I work at my desk, I look though all my current data on the Skywall… _Still nothing._ I look at my laptop, my information and Miitan's fans are gathering data on both the Skywall, and a certain blond student I have. Footsteps approach, as I look up to Gentoku-san and Utsumi-san. "What is it you're researching? You seem pretty-focused." Gentoku-san asks.

Sento: I was checking on some things about the Sky Wall is all…

Gen:( _walks over_ ) Is that so? Well then… Did you know that it emits a gas not found on earth?

Sento:( _looks at Gen_ ) Really? No…I never knew.

Gen:( _points to image_ ) Well, the gas comes from underground, and it seems to contain elements not found on Earth. Katsuragi discovered it, and called it "Nebula Gas."

"Nebula Gas?" I ask. _Now that I think about it, there was an odd yellow gas. Not to mention, what Stalk said about a new from of "Gas."_ Things begin to connect in my head. "Katsuragi realized the importance of Nebula Gas before anyone else." Gentoku-san turns to Utsumi-san.

Gen: Can you bring up his research data?

Utsumi:( _looks at Gen_ ) You're sure you want to show it to him?

"Yes." Gentoku-san responds. Utsumi-san nods and heads to the computer adjacent to me. I run over to the other side of the desk, as Utsumi-san pulls up the data onto the screen. "This is Katsuragi Takumi's research data." I can feel my hair fly up in excitement, as I note two points of gas along the Skywall. _Looks like our research into Faust's base is being kicked into high gear!_

* * *

Construct 31 Complete


	34. Construct 32

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 32: What? A Wall! Le gasp!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun. Ninnin comic takes pose_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Charles_

I sit with Sawa-san and Chloe-san, as we eat lunch. Ichika had eaten before us and I wasn't hungry. I was on my laptop, pretending to work on homework, but trying to contact Father. _Still no response from father… Just follow the mood I guess._ I change to my actual homework and being working on it. "Oh~ so Sento and Banjou did that..." Sawa-san asks eating her pasta.

Chloe: I hate how tense it is.

Sawa:( _mouth full_ ) Don't sweat it too much. They'll make up soon enough.

Charles:( _sweatdrop_ ) Mrs. Sawa, please don't talk with your mouth full.

Sawa:( _swallows_ ) Sorry.

Chloe: I don't know. It seemed kinda permanently damaged to me…

We continue to eat, as Chloe-san grabs the hot sauce. "Hey. Chloe-chan? Do you have a boyfriend?" Chloe sits up in shock as she begins to shake the hot sauce bottle, and it falls all over her pizza. _Oh boy. I've seen this all the time back at the academy. This kind of stuff would happen, whenever was talk about me and Ichika. I want to join in, but my job tells me to stay back._ "Of course not!" Chloe-san responds, as more sauce pores on the pizza.

Sawa: Th-Then, are you interested in Sento or Banjou?

Chloe:( _Slams bottle down_ ) Obviously not! What's with that question…?!

Chloe-san spills her drink across the table. I sigh as I grab some paper towels and over to the table. At the same time Kiryu-san returns from the Touto Gov building and brings Chloe to face him. _Wh-Whait?! WHa?! What's Sensei doing?!_

Sento: Chloe! すきだ!( _It's love!_ )

Chloe:( _shocked_ ) Wh-Whaa~

Sento:( _shakes Chloe_ ) I cant belive I found a すきま! I love that I found this opening! There's an opening in the Skywall! Come on Charles! Wha hoo ho ho~!

"Ah-H-Hold on!" I exclaim following after, I pause at the fridge before I head in. _Whoa, I almost misheard that too. Let's see…_ _すきま_ _translated as love for openings._ I see Chloe slump to the floor as I follow after "Hey! Muscle brain!" shouts as he enters the lab. Ichika stands up to look at him. "Who are you calling muscle brain!?" With a smile across his face, Mr. Kiryu states.

Sento:( _walks past_ ) I think I know where Faust's base is!

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) Really!? Way to go man!

Charles: Really? That's incredible!

We rush over to 's computer as he quickly brings up an image of the Skywall with two points on the wall. _What's this about?_ goes on to explain. "I discovered this Nebula Gas as it's called is coming out of the walls." says. "Is that what that was?" Ichika asks.

Sento: You saw it?

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah.

Charles:( _leans over_ ) What's so important about is Sensei?

Sento: Thing is, if you administer a concentrated dose of the gas. It, causes a cellular diversion, turning people into monsters. This diversion is similar to Nuclear conversion. Nebula Gas is what makes up the Smash essence.

Charles: So what you're saying is, that Faust gave both you and Ichika this gas? If you're theory is true, then why aren't you two also Smashes as well?

Sento:( _looks at Charles_ ) I have a theory, that it has something to do with what Stalk made note. Hazard Level. He stated my Hazard Level was 3.7, and awhile ago Kasumi- Ichika's old friend. Was a Hazard Level 1. I'll go into detail about it later, but for now.( _points at screen_ ) Look here. Faust's base has to be under the area where the Nebula Gas is coming from.

Ichika:( _looks at screen_ ) Problem is, that place has tons of security.

Sento:( _smirks_ ) That's the thing. I found this opening here, with gas flowing from it.

Sawa:( _leans over_ ) I think that's a secure area.

Chloe: Wont it be dangerous?

Sento, Ichika, and Charles:( _in synch_ ) We've gotta do it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

At the Touto Government building, Gentoku enters his office on the phone. "I had him look at the data, as you ordered. Seeing if Kiryu Sento has what it takes to surpass you… It should be interesting." Gentoku mutter from over the phone.

* * *

 _The next morning We are Sento_

Arriving at the restricted area, we move past the guards dressed as workers. Arriving at a construct zone, we put down the pipe we were carrying. Charles places down a duffle bag. "Hey… Y'know, about Tatsuya… I'm sorry." I look at Ichika, a smile forming on my face.

Sento:( _opens bag_ ) I'm not the one you need to apologize to.( _dragon flies out_ ) Ichika, that's for you. No telling what kind of trouble you'll get into. So consider the Claws Dragon, you're pet and babysitter.

Ichika:( _swats_ ) I don't need this thing.( _Claws Dragon_ _breathes fire on Ichika_ ) Ah! Hot! What's that for! Hey!

Charles:( _in thought_ ) _Mr. Kiryu does it again! Another technology far beyond anything currently in development. Unless we renginner this technology, I see no way of ever building the tech. How does he keep building something that none of us have ever even conceived?_

"Ah! It's the IS pilot! Dad, Mom, that guy who can pilot an IS!" Ichika backs up, I quickly begin to climb up with Charles following after me. "Get a move on." We go up and over the construction site, evading the guards. We approach the yellow gas, as a Government Bot Patrol begins to walk by. "That's the place. Move." The three of us run behind the guards and into the bushes. "Claws Dragon. Draw the guards attention." The CD nods as it flies out and lets out a cry, catching the guards, as they begin to chase after it. Entering the Gas zone, the three of us enter with handkerchiefs over our mouth and nose. We head further into the zone only to find a dead end.

Charles: What now? It's a dead end.( _looks at Sento_ ) What do we do?

Sento:( _takes out driver_ ) Simple, my dear Charles. We make a path of our own.

I strap the driver on and I put Gorilla and Diamond, into the driver. " **Gorilla! Diamond!** ( _lever crank_ ) **Best Match! Are you Ready?!** " The armor appears. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me, as steam exudes from me. " **Gorrilamond! Yay!** ( _crank_ ) **Ready Go! Voltech! Finish! Yay~** " I put my hand to the wall, as crystals begin to grow across the area. I ready my fist, and I smash it into the wall. We fall into an underground tunnel. Standing back up the helmet folds away as I look around. _Interesting, there's no gas down here… Some sort of fluctuation system to keep the gas from spewing everywhere?_

Ichika:( _looks at Sento_ ) Cool, I haven't that function before.( _looks around_ ) Ah! This is it! I escaped through here!

Build: Still know the way to the lab?

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yup. That way!( _looks up_ ) You coming Charles?

Charles:( _nods_ ) Yeah! Hold on!

Charles jumps down and into the water. The CD joins us as we head into the Faust Base of operations. We arrive to a piping system area, with guards patrolling the area. "I remember, the lab is after this area." _Over there huh? Don't want to raise suspicion…_ " _Okay. You two make a distraction. I'll take out the guards. Charles, have your IS at the ready._ " I command as the two prep, I take out Ninja and Tank. " **Ninja! Tank!** " I change into a Trial from, the helmet closes up around me and I sneak up.

Ichika: Hey! What are you guys up to?!

Charles:( _walks out_ ) Bet you can't even shoot me! You and you're Stormtrooper aim!

Ichika:( _chuckles_ ) Nice.

The guards go to capture them, but I come up from behind and take down the two. Ichika turns around and into the lab area. There I find men in gas masks preparing a subject, as other subjects are locked down onto beds all of them screaming in agony. "Finally made it here." Me and Charles look on at the lab in front of us. I take out the bottles as I return to civilian form. _This… I was here… Everything is how I remember it._

Ichika: You remember me?!( _grabs man_ ) Who gave Nabeshima the orders?! Who framed me?! Talk!

Stalk:( _shoots subject bed_ ) _Will all of you, Stop Shouting! It's rude to our guests._

Stalk walks down some stairs and into the lab. "Who the hell are you?" _He's here._ "Blood Stalk, he's the one who kidnapped and made him lose all his memoires." Charles responds to Ichika's question. Stalk claps happily as he walks down the stairs.

Stalk: _Heh, Heh! Bingo! Best that you two don't move, now though._ ( _aims gun_ ) _I'd hate to kill an important specimen._

Charles: Specimen?

Ichika:( _charges Stalk_ ) Screw you!

Stalk dodges Ichika's attack and locks him in place. A wire entering his neck. " _I warned you. Don't say I didn't._ " The wire injects a black substance into Ichika, turning his skin black. _Oh no! The Venom!_ Me and Charles run over to him, the Venom quickly is spreading across his face and body. As it begins to even form on his arms and legs. Ichika falls back in pain, barely able to stay conscious. Stalk lets out a disappointed sigh.

Stalk:( _kneels down_ ) _What a shame, I tell ya. Oh, well. We've got another specimen after all._

Charles:( _looks over_ ) What do you mean!?

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _You really don't know? Your body has been exposed to the same amounts of Nebula Gas that creates Smash. Kiryu Sento, did you really think you lucked into all that Kamen Rider power? I'm sure you've put two and two together. But for you Dunios, those two have been dosed with the gas, but didn't turn into Smash…_ ( _points at Sento_ ) _Which makes you Extremely unique specimens!_

 _I-I'm just like a Smash…?_ All the Smash, and the experiments done on me… I grab Rabbittank. "You're lying!" I shout as I shake the bottles and place them into the driver. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you ready? Rabbit Tank! Yay~!** " I charge Stalk, transforming as I swing my blade cutting open a steam pipe. I swing and attack in a rage.

 _We are Charles_

"Stop! Sensei!" I shout, but in his blind rage he swings and attacks. "Don't screw with me!" Build swings and destroys a server as he slams into it. I turn my attention back to Ichika. The dragon from before flies in and bites into Ichika's neck. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The dark black Venom inside Ichika's body begins to funnel into where the dragon bit into him. The Venom is suced up into the dragon before being spat out onto the ground next to us. Every second I see 's technology at work, the more I think. "I'm better. Nice one, dude." Ichika says giving the dragon a pet on the head.

Build:( _attacks Stalk_ ) _You bastard!_

Charles:( _activates IS_ ) Sensei! Hold on!

Build knocks Stalk down to the ground, as he gets on top and Build pummels Stalks face. " _Who was it?! Who put that gas in me?!_ ( _punches Stalk_ ) _Who took my memoires?! Was it you!? Was it Rouge?! Answer me you fuck!_ " Build continues to pummel Stalk, Stalk begins to chuckle though it all.

Build:( _punches_ ) _What's so fucking Funny?! Give me my Body back! Give me my memories back!_

Stalk: _So you lose control the second you get a lead on your memoires?_ ( _Shoots Build off_ )

Build flies through the air and lands next to a chained down subject. I aim my guns at the Bots before they can pull anything. I turn back, as Stalk gets back to his feet. " _Sigh~ Frankly, you've disappointed me. I suppose the party's over. But… Thanks for the fun._ " Stalk points his gun to the roof and blasts it begins to crumble around us. Sento gets back up to follow after Stalk, as more guards arrive.

Stalk:( _walks past_ ) See ya. Be sure to report this. Or don't, doesn't matter either way.

 _H-How does he know?!_ "Come back here!" shouts as he tries to run after Stalk. Me and Ichika come in and grab Mr. Kiryu. Stalk laughs as he walks of, Mr. Kiryu tries to run after in rage. "Let go damn it! I'm not letting you get away!" _So… Even Mr. Kiryu isn't…_

Ichika: What about the hostages?! We still haven't found Tatsuya either!

Sento:( _in rage_ ) Shut the hell up! This is the only chance I've got! Let go! Let go! Damnit!

Charles:( _pushes Sento to railing_ ) Snap out of it Sensei!

Ichika:( _holds Sento_ ) Yeah! Snap out of it you idiot! Did you forget already? When I asked you if you cared more about your memories, or helping people as Build… When you said "Build" without hesitating… I'd never been jealous like that before. I knew you had me beat.( _sets Sento down_ ) What about now, though? Your memories or Build… What's it gonna be?

 _We are Sento_

"What's it gonna be?" I look at my two students in front of me. Charles and Ichika both waiting on my answer. I look towards where Stalk walked off, then back towards the Hostages. _Jezz… This is… An acceptable outcome. I suppose that just goes to show, Saint Sento isn't perfect._ I smile and give a smile. "That's obvious.( _Ichika and Charles back off_ ) It's Build.( _turns_ ) You two with me?" I ask Ichika and Charles. "Hell yeah." Ichika responds standing up. "Of course." Charles responds, walking over, her IS at the ready.

Sento:( _grabs bottles_ ) The two of you try not to get in the way.

Ichika:( _activates IS_ ) Right back at you.

Charles:( _nods_ ) We're by your side till the end.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Thank you both. Now, let's begin the experiment.

I shake the Ninja and Comic bottle, the formulas floating around me. Opening the caps I put them into the Driver, as the Belt sounds off. " **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!** ( _crank lever_ ) **Are you Ready!?** " " _Henshin!_ " I shout. The armor completing form around me. " **The Stealth Entertainer! NinninComic! Yey~** " Ichika comes over with his IS and Dragon bottle at the ready, Charles flies over and begins to gun down any incoming Bots "Let's do this!" Ichika shouts pushing a bot away and cutting it's head off it's body. " _Right._ " I respond, slashing and destroying the bots. We clear out the room of bots, and Charles cuts off entry so no more bots come in. _That leaves only one exit._

Build:( _points_ ) _The exit's over there! Come on!_

As we leave, Tatsuya stumbles onto the floor in pain. _Tatsuya…_ "Hey… Something seems off." I look at Tatsuya as the crystal on my forehead flashes, as I'm doing come quick math, and figuring out the issue here. _Tatsuya… They really did a number on him._

Build: _He was given more gas than he could take… If the growth continues, he's going to rupture in a minute._ ( _redies blade_ ) _Hurry! The two of you get the hostages out, quick!_

Charles:( _flies over_ ) You heard him! Everyone move!

Ichika:( _gestures_ ) Come on!

"Okay!" And they all run past, as I distract Tatsuya. " _Tatsuya!_ " _Hold on, buddy. I'm getting you out of here!_ I press down on the trigger three times. " **Wind Jutsu! Tornado Slash!** " I swing at Tatsuya, removing Nebula gas from his Smash body. The wing sucks out the gas, and into the air. Stopping his combustion, but the roof of the room begins to crumble. " _Tatsuya!_ " I take out an empty full bottle as I dive onto him.

* * *

 _We are Charles_

"You guys get going!" Ichika shouts, as he let's go of a man and they all run off. "I'm going back for-" As I say that, the ground sinks, and a massive explosion engulfs that area in smoke… Ichika and I look into the smoke… _D-Did Sensei not… Make it?_ Form the smoke exits Tatsuya and still in Ninnincomic, a sigh of relief from the both of us. The two of them wave, 's helmet folds away. Another explosions sends the two of them flying towards us. Ichika and I fly into the air grabbing them and setting them both down.

Ichika: Hey! Sento! You two okay? Hey?

Charles: Mr. Sento! Are you and Tatsuya okay?!

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) What, are we friends now? But… Yeah, we're okay.

Tatsuya: Bro… it hurts!

"Sorry… But… Man, now we've done it…" We look on as the rest of the facility falls under.

* * *

 _We are obosver_

Gentoku observed the whole thing on the camera. "That was rather loud. Stalk." Gentoku notes over the phone. " _There's an important point behind having Build learn his origins in that lab. Let me thank you, on their behalf._ " Gentoku looks to his door to see if anyone is there.

Gen: How long are you going to let them run free?

Stalk: _Now, Now. No need to rush. The fun has only begun. And I get the feeling that things are only getting better._

Stalk hangs up, as he walks into a freshly finished Lab.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The four of us walk back to the Cafe, Tatsuya's arm put over my shoulder. "I guess we're back to square one..." Ichika groans, as he goes to tie his shoe. "Am I ever gonna clear my name?" Charles seems to give a disappointed chuckle.

Tatsuya: Um… There's something I didn't mention, bro. The thing is, well…( _walks to railing_ ) When you went to your job with the new drug, on September 9th, I was the one who drove you there… And… well…

Charles: What's with the Pause. What's wrong?

Tatsuya: It was Katsuragi Takumi's place. The thing is… I thought Katsuragi dying had nothing to do with you. But if Banjou didn't kill him… That means…

Ichika:( _grabs Tatsuya_ ) When did this happen?! What time was it?!

Tatsuya: Uh, I think… It was 9 in the morning.

Ichika: … Wait. That was an hour before I showed up there… I left when I thought no one was their… Then suddenly fottage of me killing him popped up.

"Not to mention that the footage was later realised to be made, but someone had to have killed him… "All eyes fall on me. Even I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Bro..." I look down at the ground, trying to make sence of all of this. _I… Is it possible?_ "Did I, Kill Katsuragi...?" I say in confusion.

* * *

Construct Complete

Next Construct:

The Key to this mystery= The scientist Katsuragi Takumi

Sento: That's how he got the moniker of "The Devil's Scientist."

Gen: He broke the taboo.

They head to Hokuto to trace his steps… A New Best Match!

Stalk: _Kiryu Sento is headed for Hokuto._

Gen: he needs to be stopped from going north, immediately. _Choketu._

Next Construct: The Devil's Scientist


	35. Construct 33

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 33: The Devil's Scientist

Sento: The Brilliant physicist Kiryu Sento fights to protect Touto as Kamen Rider Build. He sets off to prove Banjou Ichika's innocence. By trying to solve the mystery surrounding Katsuragi Takumi's murder.

Ichika: Why are you being so calm about recapping the story?! You might've been the one who killed Katsuragi Takumi!

Sento:( _sigh_ ) Hey, don't drag personal circumstances into the recap.

Ichika: Did you kill Katsuragi and frame me for it?!

Sento: _Phoo~_ I'm gonna need a counter for this. Well, anyways they're supposed to find out by watching the episode! That said, what'll happen on Construct 33?!

* * *

Author's note: This is for DB-19, first off. I did not state that Ichika was the one who spewed fire. That was a mistake, on my part. I'm sorry. Second, I just pronounce Cross-Z as Claws. So I will rewrite Claws Dragon to the Cross-Z Dragon from now on. My apologies.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun. Ninnin comic takes pose_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I sit in front of a TV, playing games with my friend Dan, at his place the Gotanda Eatery. Dan has long scarlet hair like Ran tied with a bandana. Ran is Dan's little sister, she has long scarlet hair that goes down to her hips and tied up in a rough ponytail. She has a very slender body that with loose clothing, making her curves more pronounced. Both are long time friends of mine, and after all the crazy stuff happening around me, I needed a break so I dropped by.

Dan: So… Everyone except you and some of the teachers are all girls, right? Must be nice to be you.

Ichika: Depends on what you call as good. Cause if getting, dark and jealous looks all the time as good. Then yeah things are good.

Dan:( _bumps Ichika_ ) Oh man, you such a liar.( _elbows_ ) Heh, your emails alone tell me that you're living in paradise. Got any comp tickets?

Ichika: No you idiot. Also you'd think that it would be paradise at first, but then you realise that your teacher is your own sister who never told you about their job, a counselor sent by the government to keep an eye on me, and girls constantly yelling at me, and slapping me if they still think your a killer, then you will change your mind.

Dan: Oh shit. That bad?

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) That bad. Through things have gotten a bit easier with Charles around.

Suddenly the door is kicked open, and standing in the doorway is Ran, Dan's sister. "Hey Bro. You're lunch is ready now. Hurry up and eat.( _leans back in_ ) H-Huh? Ichika?! Is that you?!" Rin says in surprise. _Oh yeah. Forgot to mention, that she has a crush on me. But like with Rin, I can't risk her becoming a target._ I simply wave.

Ichika: Hey Ran, been awhile.

Ran looks down at her outfit, she goes behind the wall as she fixes herself. Me and Dan look at eachother with a big grin on our faces. _So oblivious._ I can hear us both think. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." Ran says leaning back into view.

Ichika: Yeah, I have a bit of time off. So I decided to come visit. Especially with all that's been happening.

Ran: Oh… I see.

Dan: Hey sis, can't you knock? Now he thinks you're rude. I mean he is our guest after-

Suddenly from down stairs the Cross-Z Dragon flies in and lands on my controller. _Huh? Odd, I could have sworn I left him back at my dorm room._ "What the? What's that thing?!" The Cross-Z looks at Dan and immediately sends a small fireball at him. Dan jumps back dropping the controller in the process. "Ah! Hot! What the?!" "Ah, don't worry about it, he won't burn you." I say giving the little dragon a little pet, then a thought occurs. _If the Cross-Z Dragon is here… Then…_

Sento:( _downstairs_ ) Hey! Cross-Z Dragon! Come back here! It's rude to go through another house! And I still need to make modifications!

Ichika: It's… Him.

"Him?" Dan and Ran ask in unison. I put down the controller, and follow after the dragon into the restaurant. What do I find other then the Killer of Katsuragi Takumi, Kiryu Sento sitting at one of the tables with tools, computer, and a cloth for a work area. "Kiryu Sento.( _walks over_ ) What's a murder doing here? Plotting you're next kill?" Sento let's out a disappointed sigh.

Sento: Oh, it's you.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) You killed Katsuragi Takumi, didn't you?

Dan: Wait. Him?

Ran: He's a killer?!

Sento:( _waves_ ) Don't listen to him. There's no real proof pointing to me. Not to mention that this is the 328th time you've said that.

Dan and Ran: 328th time?!

Sento:( _opens CD_ ) How many times do I need to say it? Where's the proof that I did it?( _beings work_ )

Ichika:( _stomps over_ ) It has to be you! Tatsuya said as much!

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Then tell me. What's my motive? There's also the details that "That" Organization is equally possible to be the cause of the murder. Don't jump to conclusions without all the details on the table.

Dan: Uh, hey what are you two talking about?

Sento:( _finishes work_ ) Done. It's something you don't have to worry about.( _looks to Ichika_ ) You should eat, your food it getting cold.

I look over to see nice warm food on the table. Right over from where Dan's lunch is. "F-Fine." As I sit down to eat, Sento's phone rings. He answers. "Hello?... Yeah… And?( _hair raises_ ) Really?! Great news!" I sigh as I know what that reaction means. _Another bottle._ He places the money for the food and quickly packs up. "Running so soon?" I ask.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Bottle! A new bottle! Good news wha ho ho ho!

He runs off back towards the Cafe, leaving me and Dan sitting at the table. "Huh. You're friend… certainly different." _That's putting it lightly._ The Cross-Z Dragon walks over, and I give it a small pat on the head. _If only things were so simple to understand._

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Quickly returning to the Cafe I come down stairs to the lab to find, Chloe serving drinks, Tabane enjoying a nice drink with Sawa-san, and a white Full Bottle sitting at my desk. I run over and pick it up, it's body is molded to look like a panda. "A panda huh? How cute! Totally different from a certain obnoxious ape." I say smiling.

Sawa: You two were still at it?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup, but he jumps to conclusions without proof. Though he insists, no one thinks I didn't other than Ichika.

Tabane: ... ( _acting like reporter to Chloe_ ) So uh, What was Kiryu Sento like? Or rather, the suspect, Satou Taro?

Chloe:( _covers face with hand_ ) _He was always raving about being a brilliant physicist like some kind of nut, so I kinda saw this coming…_

I run over and break the conversation up. "Hey, don't see that! Ugh… I don't need you two… When will this end?!" I say as I begin to slump to the floor, that's when Tabane raises her hand. I immediately jolt back up to my feet. "Hai! Master!" Tabane smiles as she recommends.

Tabane: Sounds to me like you just need to look into Katsuragi.

Sento:( _snaps and points_ ) That's it! I'll begin immediately!

* * *

 _Touto Government building…_

I decided to take this information to Gentoku to get his opinion on the matter. "Did Katsuragi stop working here before he was killed?" I ask. Gentoku nods in confirmation. "Two years prior, actually." He says.

Sento: Why did he leave?

Gen: He broke a taboo.( _turns to Sento_ ) Human experimentation. We've spoken about the Nebula Gases potential, and he asked for government approval. Naturally, the government did not approve. But Katsuragi wouldn't let go. He began performing experiments in private. He was stopped before the gas was administered, so there were no casualties… But Katsuragi was let go from the lab on that day.

Sento: And that's why he's known as the Devil Scientist…( _phone rings_ ) Huh? Sorry.( _looks at phone._ ) Sorry, work calls. I gotta go.

Gen:( _gestures_ ) Go. Keep an eye on activities at the academy.

Sento: Yes sir!

* * *

 _IS academy…_

I arrive on campus, as I head to my office. Entering my office, I take a seat and check my messages. Couple of new messages but one is about a new transfer student? "Man. Lots of transfer student this year. Let's see… Huh?" _Laura Bodewig, the Germany IS Candidate. Odd, she looks an awful lot like Chloe._ I get a knock at the door. "Come in." The door enters as Laura Bodewig enters the office. She has long silver hair, a red right eye, and a black eye patch over her yellow/golden left eye. Laura is both the shortest and most petite when compared to others. Though a close second is Rin-chan. Her IS Academy uniform is a modified version of the standard uniform. _I swear she looks like Chloe. A family member perhaps?_

Sento: Hello, are you... Laura Bodewig?

Laura:( _salute_ ) Ja. I am Laura Bodewig, recently transfer from the German division.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) A Militaristic one are we?( _puts up hand_ ) At ease.( _looks around_ ) Let me find you're folder… Hey. Don't mind me asking but, you know Chloe Chronicle?

Laura: … Ja … Why do you know?

Sento:( _going through folders_ ) She's an… Associate of mine is all. She never talked about having a little sister.

"She and I are not sisters." Laura says with a straight face. _Okay…then. Now that I think about it. I think Ichika told me that Houki-chan had the same response when it came to Tabane… I feel like I'm sensing a pattern._ I take out her folder and hand it to her. "Here. Inside is information on you're classroom, room, and other things you might need." She salutes and takes the folder. As she turns to leave she pauses and looks back. "Instructor?" Laura asks.

Sento:( _turns_ ) Yes, Bodewig-san? What is it?

Laura: Excuse me asking but. What do you know about Kamen Rider Build?

 _Another Rep wanting info on Build. And considering how militaristic her past is. I wouldn't put it past her that she might have done some previous research on me…_ I simply shrug. "Nope. Nothing beyond what I hear on the news. And besides I'm not paid enough to look into it." Laura pauses, then nods and begins to walk off.

Laura: Understood. Apologies for asking.

Sento:( _waves_ ) Don't worry about it. Feel free to drop by anytime.

As she leaves, she looks at at me and directly at my eyes. She raises her eyebrows as the door closes. _Kinda forgot my eyes may be a big pointer to me being Build… Perhaps I should invest in some colored contact lenses._

* * *

Construct 33 Complete.


	36. Construct 34

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 34: The Devil's Challenge

Sento: So last construct Ichika had gone and visited his friends, Dan and Ran. Heh, Rhyme. Anyways, after a stupid argument with Ichika trying to pin Katsuragi Takumi's death on me. With no proof there was no point to it all. After words to be sure, Me and the gang begun to dig into Katsuragi himself to know. But as I begin to look into it work at School distracts me as another Transfer students arrives from Germany. Now what will happen in Construct 34?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun. Ninnin comic takes pose_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I walk the halls, looking over files of the recent Transfer student. " _She and I are not sisters._ " _She was so blunt, I would have assumed otherwise… What happened to the two of them?_ I feel a hand come close to me, the hand grabs my shoulder. I grab the hand and I spin around sweeping the person off their feet and onto the ground. I throw a punch but immediately stop when I realise it's Bodewig.

Sento:( _gets up_ ) Bodewig! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Laura:( _Gets up and salutes_ ) Apologies! I simply wished to ask you a question.

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) If you wanted me to answer a question, don't approach me with such killing intent. I was sure you were going to pull a blade out and stab me or something.

Bodewig seemed surprised at my statement. "You sensed my killing intent?" _What is this? Some kind of Shonen anime?_ I let out a sigh. "Yeah. Wait, do you intend to kill someone?" I ask an eyebrow raised, rather Bodewig simply shakes her head side to side."Nein, instructor. Simply wanted to prove a point." _I don't like the lack of context with that._

Sento: Prove a point.( _raises eyebrow_ ) By killing someone?

Laura:( _shakes head_ ) Nein! ... I just can't accept it.

Sento:( _Tilts head_ ) Can't accept what?

"I can't accept scum like him is her younger brother." _Scum?_ "D-Do you possibly mean… Ichika." Bodewig nods with anger in her fists. _I mean, I call him a meathead but I don't think he's far from scum material. Especially after all the evidence being placed on the table it has cleared up some previous feelings toward him…_ I don't know what to says, Bodewig tilts her head. "Something the matter Instructor?" Bodewig asks.

Sento:( _shakes head_ ) No, I'm fine.

Chifuyu:( _Walking over_ ) Ah, Sento there you are, I wanted an update on you're- Oh, I see you've met with Bodewig.

Sento:( _waves_ ) Hey Chifuyu, yeah. The little devil here came up from behind, and I reacted throwing her over my shoulder.

Laura:( _turns to Sento_ ) Instructor! Please refer to Instructor Banjou with respect!

I raise my eyebrow. _Ah. Another fangirl… Wait, could this relate to her disgust over Ichika?_ Chifuyu sighs. "Laura, Sento and I are friends. So such talk is normal between us. You go to class, I'll be there shortly." Bodewig looks at me, looks ahead. Her annoyed face earlier seems to fade, I have a hard time telling if I'm in her good graces or otherwise. She walks off, as Chifuyu walks past me and gestures me to follow.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) What have you found on Katsuragi?

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Ah, that. We're back to square one. I'm going to the Touto Gov building to look into Katsuragi himself. I'll give you any update if I find anything.

Chifuyu: Do that.

With that the two of us part way and we head off.

* * *

 _Touto Gov Building…_

I sit at my desk going over all of Katsuragi Takumi's research notes before he left the research lab. _It's so odd, before Katsuragi's departure there's no mention of human experimentation…_ "What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be at the IS academy?" Asks one of my coworkers surprising me.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) I've done my work, and thus I can leave campus. I'm looking over Katsuragi's research data. But something's weird… The experiment log is updated daily, but the updates end a month before he was fired. Not even a reference to human experimentation at all… maybe he hid it somewhere…?

Daigo: Where would he hide it?

Sento:( _Shrugs_ ) No idea, I thought the log could give me some answers only to find squat. The final post is totally meaningless.( _looks at screen_ ) If it was me...

* * *

 _Later… Infinite Stratos Cafe…_

"I would use an anagram." I note to everyone holding up a piece of paper. Ichika walks over and looks at the paper, Charles following to look. Chloe, Tabane Sawa, and Chifuyu look on. "Anagram?" Ichika asks looking at the paper, as we walk past each other I notice a slap mark on Ichika's face. "What ha-" Ichika cuts me off. "I don't wanna talk about it." _I assume Bodewig-san._

Chloe: Anyways, an Anagram is rearranging the letters of something to get a different word.

Sento:( _sits down_ ) If you use roman letters to write out the last entry, and rearrange them, you get "I've left everything with my mother."

Ichika:( _sits down_ ) So his mother has that secret info?

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) It might be related to human experimentation, and it could be the key to this entire year-old mystery.( _takes out can coffee_ ) I think we should meet with Katsuragi's mother.

Chifuyu:( _takes out can coffee_ ) Does she live in Touto?

"No, she moved away and now lives in Hokuto." Tabane's sour face goes to hand her coffee to Ichika who also takes out a can of coffee. Tabane goes to Charles whos already having a canned coffee. Then to Chifuyu who also has can coffee with her. Everyone turns her coffee down. "I want to go as soon as possible, any ideas?" I ask turning to Sawa-san.

Sawa: I don't think you can take a smuggling ship there. Hokuto's well known for its strict control of immigration. The only option might be… The Sky Road.

Sento: The Sky Road?

Sawa: There's a couple of openings in the Sky Wall. Some of those lead to Hokuto… There are some the government doesn't know about. That's the Sky Road. Problem is you have to pay the broker's a pretty sum to get them to take you though…

"Money, huh?" I look over the counter and at Tabane. "Whu? You want me to pay? Me, who still works part time jobs, at my level of intelligence? I can't even serve coffee properly..." Tabane begins to sulk in the conner. _Geez… Sigh~ No helping it I guess. As she is now, she's no help, in that case…_ I turn to Sawa-san putting out my hand. "I can't either! I'm barely making enough pay for my own stuff… Ah! And there's Fumie's wedding next month…!" _Well that's another bust… What am I thinking, even if her identity is suspicious. Her money is no joke._ I turn to Charles hand outstretched.

Charles:( _shakes head_ ) No, sorry Sensei, Father restricted my former allowance.

Ichika:( _puts down coffee_ ) Talk about Bullshit parents.

"Language… Also..." I turn to Chifuyu and Ichika who are sitting next to each other. "Hell no." The two of them say in complete unison. I walk to the center of the room, and I sit down on the ground. _This is the worse… I see no proper way of getting through immediately._ Tabane, Sawa, and I all let out a collective sigh. A chuckle from Chloe perks us up. "Oh, fine… Looks like Miitan has to step in." I smile and give a thumbs up.

 _IS Cafe underground Lab…_

"Hi! It's you're idol, Miitan! I have a very important request for all of you today!" Tabane sulks in the background, as I go to Chifuyu. She nods already knowing what's going to happen. "I'm taking Charles with me. Her identity is close to being marked. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?" Chifuyu nods, as we get ready to set out.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Arriving where the broker is, he lowers his sunglasses to look at me. I reach into my pocket and take out a small envelope. I walk over to him and hand over the envelope. He opens it. "Hmm…( _flicks envelope_ ) Okay, I'll guide you through the Sky Road. You and your… Students." I follow after the man, as I gesture the two to follow me. "Chloe's kinda awesome when she actually works..." Ichika says following after me.

Sento:( _walks_ ) Yeah…( _pauses_ ) Wait, why are you a clown?( _turns back_ ) And why is Charles cross dressing?

Charles:( _sighs_ ) Miss Chloe said it was a mandatory thing we needed to do so she would get enough for all of us…

"Uh huh." _So Chloe is either catching on to who Charles is, or she is actually just having fun. Probably the second one considering Clown Ichika._ Charles is dressed in french maid uniform. I can't help but sigh as we walk through the forest. _I'm not sure what to do. Take a picture or don't… I'm having a hard time choosing… I'll put it aside for now._

* * *

 _Faust Lab…_

Gentoku enters the lab and goes to the main testing area. "What did you want to talk about?" Gentoku asks, as Stalk enters the room, and leans on top of some railing. Gentoku turns to look at Stalk, Stalk simple walks over to him and tells him.

Stalk: _Kiryu Sento has headed for Hokuto._

Gen:( _turns to Stalk_ ) What did you say…?

Stalk:( _walks down stairs_ ) _So what now? If the Hokuto Government gets a hold of him, this whole charade will be over for Batman. And everything we've done up until now will be for nothing. Your plan to make Kamen Riders for military use will all go to waste. It I'll go to waste like excess molding clay._

Gen: We move to North. We need to stop him from going North, at all costs.( _turns and walks_ ) We move now.

Stalk:( _gestures_ ) _You have fun now Gentoku. Get me a nice picture to paint. Cause I don't take orders._

Gentoku reaches into his pocket and takes out a Bat Full Bottle. He gives it a shake and opens the Shielding Cap. " _Hmm?_ " Stalk turns to Gentoku. Gen takes out a gun and places the bottle into a slot on the front of the gun. " **Bat!** " A dark voice exclaims, as dark rock music begins to play. Gentoku slowly brings the gun up to his face, before he pulls the trigger he exclaims.

Gen: _Choketsu._

Pulling the trigger and bringing his arm down and around him. Dark mist exudes from the gun. " **Mist Match! B-Bat… Bat… B-B-B-Bat… Fire!** " White steam exudes from pipes on the shoulder, then a shock of electricity through the air causes the mix of both dark and white steams to crackle spark and pop like fireworks. Night Rouge stands as he turns to Stalk. Rouge flies towards Stalk, Stalk sends Rouge into the air. Rouge lands on the roof, and jumps down towards Stalk catching him by surprise, Rouge pinns Stalk to the wall. Stalk sighs before putting up his hands.

Rouge: Shut up, and come along.( _Backs off of Stalk_ )

Stalk:( _sighs_ ) _Yeah, yeah… Okay._

* * *

Construct 34 Complete


	37. Construct 35

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 35: Path to Hokuto

Sento: Last construct in an attempt to search into Katsuragi Takumi, the Genius Physicist along with his two students Ichika and Charle follow after to learn first hand form a ge-

Ichika: Don't put words into others mouth! I only wanted to come along to keep an eye on you. I didn't want the Killer to kill another. Admit! You're the one who killed Katsuragi aren't you!

Sento:( _groans_ ) 329th time you said that. Just let it go already. Christ. Anyways, because of that what will happen in Construct 35?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun. Ninnin comic takes pose_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Following the man through the trees we come to the wall, and a cave opening. "That's it." He says pointing out the cave entrance. _So this is the Sky Road. Who would've thought a place like this existed._ A tap on my shoulder turns my attention back to Charles in his maid uniform.

Charles: How is it that this exist, when the IS was made to bust hole's in the Sky Wall… And for that matter why hasn't the entire wall been torn down?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Ah yes. Well that's because of Alaska Treaty, causing the revamp of the IS to Sports. They outlined that all other use of the IS besides sports are to be considered violations of the Treaty. Which also means its original use as a way of destroying the wall. _Sigh~_ That's why you shouldn't let foreigner who have no idea of the situation make a treaty.

Ichika: Then how did whole's like this, were made?

Sento: I'd assume that's due to rouge workers not being content with the idea and breaking holes into the wall. That's what I first thought when heard about the Sky Road. But with this natural cave opening I now thing that caves like this had natural opening, but due to the chaos no one realised these openings till later.

We hear footsteps as a family exits the cave. The broker runs towards them, at the same time the three of us hide behind trees. "Hey, hey. What the hell? You don't get to pass through here." The old man bows in apologie. "We're sorry. We have money, so please..." The man says taking out a small bundle of money. "Immigrants from Hokuto." The Broker counts up the money and chuckles. "Yeah, no. Not enough. Go back to Hokuto." Fear and despair over take the man.

Man: W-Wait! We can pay you the rest once we get to Touto! We want to be free! Please!

Broker:( _chuckles_ ) Shure… Do that when you're back in Hokuto.

Charles: That…( _stands up_ ) I won't stand for this.

"Wait, Charles where are you-" Charles stomps over to them and taps the broker on the shoulder. "What do you want mai-" Before he can finish, Charles hands him another envelope. Also filled with tons of cash in side. _Didn't he say that he hadn't the allowance? Suspicious…_ The Broker counts up the money then looks to Charles.

Broker:( _flicks envelope_ ) What's this all about?

Charles:( _gestures to family_ ) It's money for them. It should be enough for all of them to pass. Now let them pass.

Broker:( _Looks at envelope_ ) Damn. Well, I'm not gonna argue with this kind of money.( _gestures_ ) Go on.

Man:( _turns to Charles_ ) I don't know who you are.( _bows_ ) But thank you so much! Thank you! Thank-

Just as he goes to thank Charles again, Faust Bots come in and point there weapons at the family, broker, and Charles. Walking over is none other than Night Rouge himself. "I know you're out there, Build. Show yourself. And if you don't, everyone here… will die." _He'd kill innocent children?!_ I strap on the Build driver, and place Rabbit Tank in. "You and Charles take out the bots" Ichika nods as I crank and Transform. " **Rabbit! Tank! Yay~!** " The belt says as the Armor appears on me.

Build: _Let those people go!_

Rogue caress his chin, before charging at me. Taking out the Drill Crusher I deflect Rogue's blade, as the two of us battle through the forest. Meanwhile, Ichika and Charles take out there IS and battle the bots. As me and Rogue battle through the forest, Rogue is able to maneuver through the forest with ease. Battling me while on trees. He jumps down towards me and attacks sending me back. Rogue lifts up his blade to his face, and turns a valve on the blade. " **Ice Steam!** " The blade exclaims as he slices me with freezing. I'm knocked back and the Ice begins to freeze me in place. Rogue turns the valve again and shocks me with electricity. " **Electric Steam!** " I fall to the ground in pain. "You are not going to Hokuto." I get up and throw a fist at him. " _You don't get to Chose!_ " Rogue catches it and tossed me aside. "Neither you, Ichika, and Dunios. None of you are going." Rogue turns his attention to Ichika and Charles. I take out my phone and transform it into my bike. I change the Drill Crusher to it's gun mode. I drive past Rogue shooting him back, I drive up to the two. " _Come on you two! Follow me!_ " I go straight for the Sky Road, with Charles and Ichika flying close behind. "Stalk!" I hear Rogue shout. " _Yeah, Yeah..._ " I look back to see Stalk standing on a ledge changing his gun to it's. " **Rifle Mode!** " He takes out a Full Bottle and places it into the gun. " **Full Bottle! Steam Attack!** " Stalk turns a couple of valves and presses some switches as he aims the rifle at us. A missle comes flying towards us. I speed up, as do the other two. "Come on, come on! W-Wait what? Oh come on!" Ichika exclaims, I look back to see the missle changing course and heading straight for Rogue? We drive right into the Sky Road. "I-It's dark in here! Whoa!" We fly out the other side, as I revert to my Civilian form. Changing my bike back to phone mode, the three of us look out across the land. _So this is Hokuto… It's looks so… Miserable…_ The entire place looks dead of almost all life. The only green is some farms dotted throughout the area. And then there's the small patch next to the wall, but even that looks like it's beginning to die. "There's a lot of soldiers around." Ichika notes as his remark is right. Tons of soldiers patrol the area, one of the reasons why it's considered almost as bad as North Korea.

Sento: When the Sky Wall Disaster happened, all of society became unstable. The changes in soil composition made most of Hokuto's existing produce crops unsustainable didn't help, and the economy has been reeling ever since.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) And here I thought over in Touto we were having it rough.

Sento: "Grass is always greener on the other side." Let this be a lesson, when the economy falls, everyone falls with it. But the fact that it still looks like this is also a possible testament to the power of the Pandora's Box.

Ichika: I've heard rumors about how bad things are. 過労死( _Karoshi_ ) and ブラック企業.( _Black Company_ ) are on quite the rise here.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Indeed. This is a big problem that Japan faces.

Charles:( _clenches chest_ ) All this dead fauna… Just like home…( _tear falls_ )

"Something wrong?" I ask holding out a handkerchief. Charles shakes his head, he takes the handkerchief, wipes off the tear. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I give a nod as Charles hands back the handkerchief. We head off towards Katsuragi's. Heading into town, we walk around. "Her residence should be around here..." We come to a traditional house with the name plate, Katsuragi on it. "This is it." The three of us head in. Rounding around the corner of a small garden we hear a voice. Kind, soft, and motherly we see Katsuragi-san with a group of kids.

Katsuragi: Alright, that's it for today. Make sure to do your homework.

Students:( _bow_ ) Okay! Thank you!

The kids being to pack up. That's when one looks up to see us. "Ah! Look! A maid and a clown!" The kids run of to the two as I back off. I can't help but smile and laugh, as I back off. The two look to me. "S-Sensei! Help us!" The two exclaim in synch, and I chuckle and continue to back off. "You two need to get used to kids. Have fun! Hey kids! What know something odd?" Charles shakes his head. "The maid. He's a dude!" The kids back off and laugh. Both Ichika and Charles groans. "Please help us~!" I smile and chuckle. "Are you on a trip?" Katsuragi-san asks, I look to her and smile. "Yes. Sort of a personal trip.( _bows_ ) Pardon our intrusion." Katsuragi-san smiles and shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to see smiles on my children." I chuckle. "You and me both." One of the kids pop off the red nose on Ichika's face. "Hey! Don't pull that off!"

Katsuragi: Banjou Ichika…

Sento:( _looks to Katsuragi_ ) Ah… There's a long story behind this…

Katsuragi: Leave… All three of you. Leave now.

She turns and runs into her house. _The pain of a lost son… I guess it makes sense._ " _Sighs~_ You heard her. Come on, let's go." The two follow after me. We head to a small bridge overlooking a river. I toss small stones into it, unsure of what to do. "I shouldn't have told you to come." Ichika doesn't even respond. _Glad he knows that he messed up too._

Kid: Hey, old dudes! Do you know Takumi-nii-chan?

Sento: ...I-I… Kinda?

Ichika: Sento mabey, but me and Charles?... And we're not that old. We're like young dudes.

Sento:( _stands up and walks over_ ) Mind if I ask who you guys are?

Kid 1: We're learning how to read and write from our teacher. We don't have enough money to go to school.

"I see..." _Just as I said. When the Economy falls, everyone falls with it…_ I kneel down to the kids. "Is your teacher nice?" The kid in front of me smiles and nods. "Yup. When I get older, I want to teach people for free too. And then I wanna be a scientist, like Takumi-nii-chan!" _Dreams of the future. So nice to see such dreams._ "Have you met him before?" I ask.

Kid 2: No. But our teacher talks about him all the time. She says she's so proud of her son, because he's really smart. She also always makes his favorite rolled omelette everyday. So that he can eat it whenever he comes home. That's weird, right? He's already dead…

Sento:( _kneels down_ ) That's called Grief, and it takes many forms. No two are the same. Making rolled omelette is how you're teacher is handling it.

Kid 3: But Takumi-nii-chan is dead… Why can't she get over it.

Sento:( _looks to kid 3_ ) Death is never easy to overcome. Some are able to hide it and go about everyday life. But inside, they're in deep pain. So if it ever comes bad for your teacher, be their for her. Okay?

Kids:( _together_ ) Okay.

Katsuragi: Why have you come here? You boy's go home.

Sento:( _waves_ ) Have a safe trip!

Kids: Okay! Bye bye!

Katsuragi:( _looks to Ichika_ ) How much more do you want me to suffer?

Sento:( _runs over_ ) It's not ture. Banjou-kun didn't do it. This isn't the man who killed your son. It might have been me…

"What do you mean?" Katsuragi-san asks. Before I can answer, I hear screams of the kids from before. "Oh no. Come on!" I start running towards the screams, the two following after me. We come to an open park, and pointing his weapon at one of the kids is Blood Stalk. " _Yo, it's been a while! Well, not really._ " _Stalk..._

* * *

Construct 35 Complete


	38. Construct 36

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 36: Rocketpanda!

Author: Hello everyone! Todays little message is because I'm on Amino now! I'm under the same pen name as I'm here on Fanfiction. I'm on the Kamen Rider and Fanfiction Amino. So if you want to talk to me about the story or continue to review my story go ahead! So again I'm now on both Amino and Twitter! Now enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada all stand with two more silhouettes._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Hawkgatling readies gun. Ninnin comic takes pose_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Phoenixrobo clamps arm. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

"Stalk. Why are you here!" I exclaim. " _I heard you two were here sniffing around Katsuragi Takumi… So I figured… We could have a little fun!_ " Stalk turns the valve on his blade. " **Devil Steam!** " Stalks swings at the kid as steam engulfs him. "Takehiko!" Katsuragi-san exclaims as Takehiko transforms into a Smash.

Sento: Bastard! So this is how you got Smashes into the IS academy! You make them on the spot!

Stalk:( _laughs_ ) _Bingo! With this bad boy I can administer Nebula gas without all that equipment. Pretty Sweet invention, right?_

Sento:( _clenches fist_ ) Invention my ass. It doesn't deserve to be called an invention!

I srap on the Build Driver and I take out Ninja and Comic. I give them both a shake and I place them into the Driver. " **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!** ( _Crank lever_ ) **Are you Ready!?** " I put up my hands as I exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes up. " **The Stealth Entertainer! Ninnin Comic! Yay~** " I charge towards the Smash and Stalk. The Smash fires ice spikes at the other. "Look out!" Ichika exclaims pushing Charles and Katsuragi out of the way, an ice spike scratching his shoulder. I dodge out of the way, and I block one of Stalks attacks, I pull the trigger of the blade. " **Duplication no Jutsu!** " I duplicate myself, as the other me knocks the Smash away from the kids. " **Concealment no Jutsu! Doron!** " I transport the two kids next to Charles and Ichika. " _Take care of them!_ " Ichika, Katsuragi, and Charles go over to comfort the kids, and get them away. I attack the Smash sending him back. " **Fire no Jutsu!** " The Smash charges up and sends Ice sickles at me. I slash at them melting the sickles. " **Blazing Slash!** " I strike at the Smash sending a stream of fire at the Smash. The fire hits the Smash and it's defeated when an blast of green gas shoots out from the Smash. "Nice!" I take out an empty bottle and toss it over. " _Ichika! Charle! Take the essence!_ " Ichika catches the bottle and opens the cap, the bottle absorbs the Smashes essence, leaving Takehiko-kun lying on the ground. The others run over to check on him. I turn back to the fight.

 _We are Ichika_

We run over to Takehiko lying on the ground. Katsuragi-san picks him up as his friends also run over. "S-Sensei… It hurts." Takehiko mumbles in pain. "His age must have made the resulting damage worse." Charles-san notes looking at the kid. "A-Am I… Gonna die?" Takehiko mumbles. "What? What are you saying? You said you're gonna grow up to be like Sensei right?" I ask Takehiko, he nods. "Yeah." I smile as I tell him.

Ichika: When you get there, how about you teach me too?( _pinky promise_ ) It's a promise.

Charles:( _transforms_ ) Ichika! Go on! Get the kids out of here.

Ichika: Right.( _armors up_ ) Okay… Let's get out of here!

 _We are Sento_

I'm able to see out of the corner of my vision, Ichika taking the Kids and Katsuragi-san away. _Good. No more children Smashes._ But the battle is not in my favor, Stalk has much better understanding of combat, and thus outranked me due to skill. _Time to test the new bottle I got!_ I take out the White Panda bottle. I take out the two bottles in the driver, I give the bottle a shake opening the cap and placing it in. " **Panda!** " _I don't know the best match for this, but in the meantime!_ I take out the Second bottle open the cap and place it in. " **Gatling!** ( _Crank lever_ ) **Are You Ready?!** " The armor switches out. Panda covers the left visior, right arm, and left leg. The visior has a panda as the lense with black parts marking the eyes. The right arm has a panda claw similar to how Gorilla has its arm in fist mode. The left leg has nothing of major interest. I take out the Hawkgatlinger, as I take aim and fire at Stalk before charging up and swinging at him with my claw. The Panda claw has more speed when compared to the Gorilla arm, but is still slower then with my normal hand. The trade off is higher attack, but with slowed movement.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Nice attack._ ( _Changes gun to rifle mode_ ) _This next attack will leave you like, Lisa Fittipaldi!_

Build:( _Sweatdrop_ ) _Di-Did you just referenced a blind painter who's a book author?!_

Charles:( _flies over_ ) That's who Lisa Fittipaldi is?

Stalk takes out a blue bottle with a Rocket molded into the body. " _Let's see how you like this!_ " Stalk puts the bottle into the rifle. " **Full Bottle! Steam Attack!** " Stalk fires a missile straight at me, I manage to dodge. I aim and open fire back on Stalk. "Sensei Behind you!" I turn to Charles trying to shake off the missle. _A guided rocket?!_ The missile hits Charles as he crashes into the ground near Stalk. " _Charles! Are you-_ " " _Worry about him/her after you deal with this!_ " Stalk sends another missle at me, I dodge out of the way of the missile's path as best as I can. The missle streaks around me in a spiral before hitting me. I fall to the ground, the panda and gatling full bottles falling to the ground. "Sento! Charles!" Ichika flies in with the dragon bottle and beings to battle Stalk.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _So… Comboing the Full Bottle with IS huh? Too bad I know all about it!_

Stalk notes before easily overpowering the combo. The Cross-Z Dragon flies over to the gatling full bottle and puts it into a slot on its body. " **Cross Flame!** " _Ah! The support function of the Cross-Z Dragon!_ The Cross-Z Dragon launches a barrage of fire balls, that does minimal damage to Stalk. Charles gets up and charges over to assist. The two battle Stalk as he manages to hold of the triple tag team. Charles grabs Stalk from behind and stops Stalk from using his rifle. "Ichika!" Ichika comes in, but he's grabbed by Stalks left arm. At the same time, Charles grabs the Full Bottle still inside the rifle. Stalk tosses away the two of them, but Charles manages to pull out the Full Bottle in time. The two fall to the ground, Charles gets up and looks at the Full Bottle in his hand. "Sensei! Use this!" Charles exclaims before throwing the bottle at me. I catch the bottle, _a rocket huh? Well, no time like the present!_ I shake the full bottle and I take the two bottles I have and I place them into the driver. " **Panda! Rocket! Best Match!** " _No way! A best match?! Now we're talking!_ I stand up and crank the lever The armor forms around me. " **Are You Ready?!** " The belt says as I strike a pose and shout. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me. " **Blasting off in Monochrome! Rocketpanda! Yay~!** " The Rocket takes up the right visior, left arm and right leg. The Visior has a rocket shape to it, and the left arm is a rocket extended out. _I see, this why this is a best match. The Panda's attack, paired with Rockets speed._ The leg has nothing of interest. I charge Stalk with this new Best Match ready, the two of us clash. The panda making blows against Stalks Rifle. The explosive power of Rocket allows me to blast him back, I put out my arm the rocket fully forms and flies at Stalk blasting him back. The rocket returns to my arm. _Nice!_ I gesture across my helmet as I say. " _I've got the formula to victory!_ " I crank the lever on the belt. " **Ready! Go! Voletech Finish! Yay~!** " Stalk is surrounded by a white, oval-shaped energy chart, then I blast into the air and I fly at Stalk and I perform a series of slashes with the Panda arm. The chart continues to go up highers as I continue to slash the enemy. Stalk is blasted into the air and over to the top of set of stairs.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Well, well. You've gotten stronger again. Heh. Well, since that was fun, I'll let you in on a little secret… It's about good old Katsuragi Takumi._

Charles and Sento: What?!

Ichika: What do you know about him?!

Stalk: _Funny thing about Tak-kun. He's actually the creator of the Smashes. Katsuragi Takumi… Tak-kun is the man who founded Faust!_

"What?!" _Takumi-san… He's the one who started all of this? Faust, Smashes,... Even the experiments done on me and Ichika?! Even… Kasumi-chan…_ " _Now… What's your next move?_ " Stalk mumbles before turning into red smoke and flying off. I take the Full Bottles out as I revert to my Civilian Form. "Is that all true? Did Katsuragi really create Faust?" Then I get a tap on my shoulder, I turn to Charles who's pointing at Katsuragi-san… Her expression shocked at the revelation. "Takumi did what...?" None of us have any idea of what to say.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Panning to Katsuragi-san's house. Katsuragi-san is answering some questions from the Hokuto soldiers. "Where did the Kamen Rider, and the two unknown IS pilot go?" The soldier asks. Katsuragi-san points to the hills. "The three all ran in that direction." The soldier gives a confirmed bow, and the soldiers part ways, and towards the hills. Katsuragi goes into her house and to an old damaged shack. She walks over to a pile of hay.

Katsuragi: It's okay now. The soldier have left.

Ichika:( _standing up_ ) Ugh! Finaly! I got some in my ear!

Charles:( _dusts off_ ) Ugh, the outfit did not making laying down in that, easy. Or comfortable for that matter.

"Quit complaining. It's over now. Thank you." Sento says to Katsuragi as the three give a thankful bow to Katsuragi. "Is what that monster said true?" Katsuragi-san asks thinking back to earlier in the day. " _Sigh~_ Hard to say… Everything's so… Confusing now." Katsuragi-san nods. Sento look to Ichika and Charles. Charles stares off into the land. Her eyes staring at a mansion near a small plantation.

* * *

 _Touto Government Offices_

The Prime Ministers of the three nations are in a sudden meeting due to the activities of Build and the others. "Why are is the Kamen Rider and Smashes doing in Hokuto?! If we allow these abominations to run wild, they will spread panic amid Hokuto citizens. Or… Perhaps..." says Yoshiko, she glances at the other two. "Was that the point all along?" Suspicions among the three prime ministers grows.

Masakuni:( _nods_ ) Certainly. Touto is the only place where those freaks tend to show up. If wouldn't surprise me if someone were to appropriate them for military use…

Taizan:( _serious face_ ) That's an asinine accusation.

Yoshiko:( _turns to Taizan_ ) If that's the stance you're taking, perhaps it's time we look into the matter ourselfs.

Gen:( _walks over_ ) Pardon me, I am the Touto Prime Minister's aide, Himuro. We will deal with these creatures for you immediately.( _looks at Yoshiko_ ) I won't let you use this as an excuse to crush Touto.

Yoshiko:( _chuckles_ ) What are you talking about? I have no intention of-

Gentoku cuts the transmissions, ending the conversation short. "Gentoku! Why would you say such things?" Gentoku turns to Taizan. "Why won't you open your eyes?! They have every intention of taking Touto over. We need to put together a military response, now." A groan exits Taizan as he stands up.

Taizan:( _leaving room_ ) You're still going on about that?

Gen:( _following after_ ) Father, if you had been affected by that light, you'd take this matter more seriously. Tajimi from Hokuto, and Midou form Seito… Ever since that day. They changed after that light hit them.

Taizan:( _turns to Gen_ ) I could say the same from you! You're the one who has changed. Focus on keeping the economy stable, instead of worrying about military development. If we don't, Touto is going to have even more trouble handling the other nations!( _walks out_ )

* * *

Construct 36 Complete


	39. Construct 37

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 37: A Mother Knows.

Sento: Kamen Rider Build, the _brilliant_ physicist Kiryu Sento, has gone to Hokuto to seek out Katsuragi Takumi's mother. There, he learns that Faust was actually founded by Katsuragi.

Ichika: Katsuragi was a true genius. Unlike somebody I know…

Sento: You don't know squat. Nobody wants to hear about the Schwarzschild radius and thermal ventos on a Saturday/Sunday morning. I'm just playing it down for others convenience.

Ichika: Is that so? Then how did you make the 4-Koma Ninpo Sword?

Sento: Well, first I bladdat, then phwhee, and then, wham!

Ichika: That's not science! That just onomatopoeia!

Sento: Well excuse me! Geniuses have trouble putting things in layman's terms for the public. Okay!? What'll happen on Construct 37?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rocketpanda claws at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are observer_

Within one of the underground labs of Faust, Gentoku stomps in and over towards Stalk who's sitting with his legs on the railing. _How can he be so calm about this?!_ Gentoku things as he walks over. As Gentoku walks up Stalk turns his head towards Gentoku. Stalk gestures hello. " _Hey. How'd the meeting go? Heh, I know that look. Not all that well huh?_ " Stalk notes.

Gen: Why did you cause that mess in Hokuto?!

Stalk:( _gestures: calm down_ ) _Calm down, man… This might help us find what we're looking for._

Gen: Are you sure? I am not willing to gamble on account of you're "Plans."

Stalk:( _stands up_ ) _Please. With it in our hands, the military applications of the Rider system will evolve even further._

* * *

 _We are Sento_

We finish explaining the situation to Katsuragi-san. "I understand now. How you might be innocent…( _looks to Sento_ ) And how you've lost your memories, but may be the one who killed my son." Katsuragi-san then turns to Charles. "But I don't understand, why you are here. Why?" Charles moves in his seat uncomfortable. I give a bow.

Sento: That's because of me. He got caught up in this whole mess, I don't want to leave him in fear of what happened to the two of us. Happening to him.

Katsuragi:( _nods_ ) I see…( _turns to Charles_ ) It must be difficult being in this kind of situation.

Charles: No!( _looks away_ ) It's fine… I'm… Used to it…

Sento:( _looks at Charles_ ) B-Back on topic. Sorry.( _looks to Katsuragi_ ) What kind of person was he?

Katsuragi: ….That Boy…. He loved and resented science at the same time. He originally became a scientist because of his father's influence… Takumi loved his father… He also idolized him as a scientist. His father was the one in charge of the Pandora's Box, once it arrived on Earth.

Sento: Right. Katsuragi Shinobu… The man who gave the speech at the event that day.

Katsuragi: Yes… And Takumi was at the ceremony celebrating the return from Mars… Since Pandora's Box was what caused it all… My husband was viciously criticized over the incident, by all sides… It was too much for him… He eventually… Took his own life.( _tears being to flow_ ) I'm sorry… Remembering it is difficult.

Ichika:( _looks at Katsuragi_ ) You don't have to push yourself.

Katsuragi:( _wipes tears_ ) I know… But this must be said. Takumi… He chose to become a scientist, as if he wanted to make up for his father's regrets.

Sento: But then, after he was released from the lab, then later he must've founded Faust.

Katsuragi: He had a tendency to lose sight of his surroundings when he was focused. Someone might have been using him.( _sighs_ ) I'm sorry… I know he was behind the creation of things that hurt many people...

Sento: I wonder if your son had his doubts… The reason we're here… We think he may have left some of his research data to you. It might lead to some understanding of why he was murdered… And even… who the real killer truly is.

A silence begins, only to be cut when the sounds to two stomachs rumbling, breaks the silence. I look to Ichika and Charles. Ichika hitting his stomach to shut up, and Charles sitting in slight embarrassment. A small chuckle from Katsuragi-san. "Are you hungry?" I let out a disappointed sigh.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) I suppose there's no going around this. So much has happened today, I suppose these two didn't have much food.

Katsuragi: Ah. Hold on. I'll get you something to have.

Ichika and Charles: Thank you.

Katsuragi leaves the room, and heads towards what I think is the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returns holding two plates of egg rolls. _Uhh… Is it just me, or do these look delicious?_ "This is all I have, so I hope this is alright." Katsuragi places down plates for us to eat on along with some chopsticks. Looking at the egg roll I remembered what the kids told us earlier that day. Ichika grabs his chopsticks and takes the whole plate. "Ah! Hey!" Charles exclaims as Ichika takes one of the egg roles and eats it, after a few seconds of eating he puts his fist to his mouth.

Ichika: Too sweet! These are like, way too sweet. If you're going to make them this sweet, why not make custard or something!

Sento:( _takes plate away_ ) Do you understand the concept of sensitivity?( _looks to Katsuragi_ ) Thank you for the food.

Charles:( _bows_ ) Thank you for the food.( _takes egg roll_ )

"Please enjoy." Charles and I take some and put it on our plates. I take one and have it… _Yum!_ "Delicious! These are really good!" Charles shrugs in unsurity. "You don't have to pretend." Katsuragi-san says. "No… They're really great." _Why are they so… Familiar? So tasty… Why?_

Ichika: What are you crying for? Your freaking me out.

Charles:( _chuckles_ ) Guess this is another thing to add to the list of things Sensei does.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) You're telling me.

Sento:( _annoyed_ ) Oh shut it you two.

Katsuragi: Takumi visited me a week before he died. He gave me a flash drive, containing his research data. He told me in the right hands it could be used for good or evil.

"Where's that data now?!" I ask. "I put it in Touto. I hid it somewhere before moving." _Good thinking. Probably for the best._ "Where is it hidden in Touto?" I ask.

Katsuragi: I'll retrieve it personally. And then, I'll decide whether to give it to you or not. But till then.( _stands up_ ) Get some rest. The three of you looked to have a long day.

After that we're given guest rooms and we rest up. During the night, I go out to rest that's when I notice Charles sitting on the porch looking out into the sky. _Charles?_ The sound of footsteps come over to Charles. _It's Katsuragi-san._ "You've been looking at that mansion for quite some time. Is there something about you're familiar with?" Katsuragi-san asks placing down a cup of hot tea.

Charles: Oh… Just reminds me of home is all… My real home.

Katsuragi: You're real Home? Are you feeling home sick?

Charles:( _looks down_ ) I guess…

I pull up the information I have collected so far on him. Or rather Her. Charles Dunois does not exist. Charlotte Dunois on the other hand does. "I guess… I guess this whole trip reminds me of home… and my mother." Charlotte notes clenching something on her wrist. "Are you… Unable to call her?" Katsuragi asks. Charlotte goes silent embracing the item on her wrist.

Katsuragi:( _nods_ ) Ah… I see now. You're lonely because you're mother is gone… am I right?

Charlotte:( _tearing up._ ) I guess you would know… Losing your son and all that.

Katsuragi:( _nods_ ) Losing Takumi is hard. But by your reaction… You're pain goes deeper than just the loss of your mother… It's the rest of your family isn't it.( _Charlotte looks at Katsuragi_ ) Believe me when I say that it's a mother's intuition.

Charlotte:( _clenches chest_ ) I...I want. I don't want to go back. I...I just.

"Let it out. Let it out." Katsuragi-san says as Charlotte at first reluctant, embraces her. Crying into her chest… _Charlotte Dunois. Why is humanity so flawed?_ I can't help just stand there being part of it all. As her crying continues into the night.

* * *

 _The next morning_

As we wait for Katsuragi-san to pull up in her car, I think back to what I heard from yesterday. _After yesterday she seems distant._ "Are you all ready?" I ask looking back to see Charles fixing his uniform, still fiddling around uncomfortably. I look to Ichika with his wig and red nose. "Why… Just why?" _Well… I guess even if we don't get the data, I at least have these photos to spread- No on second thought, I should delete them now before people get the wrong idea._ Pulling up in her car, Katsuragi san exits her car and goes to the trunk opening it.

Katsuragi:( _gestures to trunk_ ) Banjou-san, Kiryu-san, Dunio's-san I'm sorry but... In order to get past gate to Touto you need to stay hidden… So.

Ichika and Charles:( _in unison_ ) Are you kidding me?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Just get in here you two.( _getting in_ )

"This is going to be a tight fit!" Ichika exclaims as the two climb it. And sure enough the area is too small for three people to be inside, we manage only due to Ichika and Charles laying on top of me. _Which mind you isnt making this situation any more comfortable._ The car starts up and we begin to move towards Touto. The ride is silent, the only thing illuminating in the dark back is the light of my HUD. "* _Burrp!_ * Agh… Sorry." I say within breaking the silence.

Ichika:( _closes nose_ ) Ugh… You breath is way too sweet! You ate way too many of those egg rolls yesterday.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) Oh don't complain. You two are the one's lying down on me.

Thus the ride to Touto continue in extreme discomfort.

* * *

Construct 37 Complete


	40. Construct 38

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 38: FireHedgehog

Sento: In the last construct, the Brilliant scientist Kiryu Sento along with his two students Ichika and Charles infiltrated Hokuto to hopefully aquire contact with Katsuragi Takumi's mother. After arriving in Hokuto and a rocky introduction, our group managed to gain contact with Miss Katsuragi.

Charles: As a result, we learn of 's final days. Visiting his mother gave a data driver to his mother leaving it to her to hide the data.

Ichika: Because of that, and having need reason to trust us. Katsuragi-san drives us back to Touto. Now what will happen in Construct 38?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rocketpanda claws at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The three of us sit in the back of the car, as the ride becomes silence I notice something on Charles's wrist. _The wristband from yesterday?_ It's a wrist watch with leather and with roman numerals marking the hour. I notice across the glass that it's broken. With the big and small hands twitching. Trying to move yet the functions inside force it to stay in position. As if both the person and the watch itself are locked in time. Stagnant.

Sento:( _looks to Charles_ ) That a family watch?

Charles: H-Huh? Oh.( _looks at watch_ ) Yeah.

Ichika: Oh yeah. I never see you without that watch. I only see you take it off when you go into the shower.

Sento: Who'd you get it from?

Charles: My mother.( _caresses_ ) She gave it to me 4 years ago.

"I see." _The past still holds reign over him._ "Please be silent. We're at the checkpoint." All three of us go silent. As the check continues, I look back at Charles. She caresses the watch, looking saddened by it. The sound of footsteps fast approaching us, brings my focus back at situation at hand. The silence continues, when the car begins to move again. "It seems like we're back in Touto.( _pulls up HUD_ ) Yep, GPS confirms it." Ichika and Charles let out a sigh of relief.

Ichika: Finally. I'm having trouble breathing. We'd better get outta here soon.

Suddenly swerves as we seem to crash into the side of the road. "Ow!" _What just happened?_ "What the hell…?" Suddenly, we hear the scream of Katsuragi-san in front seat scream. "What's wrong? Katsuragi-san!" Me, Ichika, and Charles all being to bang on the trunk door. "We can't break out." Ichika goes to grab and activate his IS. "No! I'd rather you not accidently burn or cut us!" Ichika stops, as I strap on my belt and place Panda and Rocket in. I turn the crank as I put my arm to the roof of the trunk. " **Rocketpanda!** " I transform and blast off the car's trunk. " _Ah! Katsuragi-san!_ " I notice Night Rouge leaving with her body. Land on the ground to chase after the two, but Faust Guardians block us. Ichika and Charles both put on their IS and quickly dispatch of the Guardians, as do I. _Move! You, cannon fodder!_ I put out my hand as the rocket on my left arm forms and launches destroying the rest of the guardians. "Katsuragi-san-" _Too late, Night Rouge left with Katsuragi-san._

* * *

 _We are observer unknown location_

Within the dark facility Katsuragi-san awakes, and beings to look around. When she's caught off guards by the arrival of Gentoku. "Who are you?" Katsuragi asks backing up on her bed that she awoke upon.

Gen: I'm Himuro Gentoku, aide to the Prime Minister of Touto. You're son used to work for me.( _looking around_ ) This is the hideout of Faust, which he created.( _looks to Katsuragi_ ) Where is the data that he gave you?

Katsuragi:( _looks away_ ) What are you talking about?

In the background, Utsumi hands Gentoku a piece of paper. Gentoku presents the paper forward to Katsuragi. "This is his will." Gentoku states, much to Katsuragi's surprise. "He included a heartfelt letter directly addressed to you." Gentoku rounds the bed and into Katsuragi's view. "If you hand us the data, you can have this." A silence grows between the two as Katsuragi contemplates her next move. Reluctantly she reaches into her pocket and takes out a card and key.

Katsuragi: A safety deposit box in the Bank of Touto. The number is 3405.

Gen:( _hands paper_ ) We appreciate your cooperation.

Katsuragi opens the paper only to find the page completely blank. "What is this?!" Gentoku turns back to Katsuragi and walks over to her. "Did he seem like the kind of person to be grateful to his parents?" Katsuragi stays silent, continuing to stare at Gentoku. Katsuragi goes to grab Gentoku but is grabbed by her wrist by Utsumi. "Dose her with Nebula Gas and drop her off." Gentoku commands the men in masks. "We need to ensure she forgets all about this." The men in masks grabs Katsuragi and drags her over to the container and straps her up to be transformed into a Smash.

* * *

 _We are Sento IS underground Lab_

I shake the scaffolding of the lab in frustration. _We lost her, and most likely they know the location of the data by now._ "Why couldn't we save her!" As the silence of defeat continues, it's broken by the sound of an info post on Mii-tan's forum. "A Smash sighting!" Chloe exclaims.

Ichika:( _turns in anger_ ) We don't have time for that now!

Sento:( _nods_ ) I'm afra- No… Wait, they may have turned her into a Smash to erase her memory. If not the location, because I'm sure they want the data too. I'm sure they did it to erase any trace back to their hideout. But all we need to do is just get her back to find the location!

Charles:( _chuckles_ ) Good to see you back on your feet Sensei!

"Yeah. My brain is at peak efficiency!" _Just wished I had a tie or something to tighten to signifi._ I check the location of the Smash, as I head off. "Sento, you forgot something!" Chloe tosses a bottle over to me. A Red bottle like rabbit, but this has S marking the cap. The image molded into the bottle is that of a Fire Engine. "This is." I ask looking at the new Full Bottle.

Chloe:( _smiles_ ) I purified that for you. The Fire Engine Bottle.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Now things are really looking up. Come on Ichika, Charles. One last assignment.

"Right on!" Ichika states following after me. "Right." Charles says also following in suite. "Ichi-kun! Dunios! You two forgot something!" Tabane states handing them a large paper bag. _Eco friendly kids!_ Ichika grabs the bag. "Thanks Taba-nee!" Ichika goes and looks inside. "Eh?"

* * *

 _Construction site_

The Smash cries out as it sends rubble all over the place scaring off the workers. One of the rubble lands on Ichika's head.

Ichika: Ow! You'd think the IS shield system would have no problem. Especially considering it can block, blades, lasers, bullets, missiles, and death. Yet it can't stop falling rubble?!

Charles:( _chuckles_ ) An oversight by Mrs. Shinonono? Perhaps that's why she gave us these hard hats.

Sento:( _runs over_ ) Buck up you two.

I take aim with my Hawkgattlinger as I open fire getting the Smash's attention. "So that's what was in the bag. Construction uniform." I say heading over to a construction worker and helping him back up to his feet. "Do we really need a disguise every damn time?" Ichika looks at the Smash. "Hey, I recognize that Smash. That's the same type as the one that led me to meet you Sento." Ichika remarks noting the look of the Smash. "Leave this to us Sento." Ichika takes out the Dragon Full Bottle and charges the Smash. "I-I guess I'll cover for him." Charles follows after Ichika. "Wait! Hey!( _worker groans in pain_ ) Ah! Sorry! Are you alright?" I help the worker get away.

Ichika:( _knocked back_ ) Wh-What the? This Smash is way more powered up compared to before!

Sento:( _runs over and straps on Belt_ ) Well, in that case, we'll just have to find the Winning formula.

I take out two bottles and shake them. I place the two into the driver. " **Kaizoku! Fire Engine!** " No Best Match. "Guess I should go for another try." I say taking the bottles out of the Driver. My students look back at me in confusion. "You're trying to find a Best Match now?" Charles notes in disbelief. I take out a new bottle to pair with Fire Engine, and I shake the two bottles and put them in. " **Hedgehog! Fire Engine!** " I could see the the beginning of the Best Match sign.

Sento and Driver: Best **Match!** ( _Sento:_ ) Alright! Here we go!

I crank the lever as the armor forms around me. " **Are you Ready?!** " " _Henshin!_ " I exclaim as the armor closes around me. " **Pin-Point Rescue! Fire Hedgehog Yay~!** " The Fire Engine takes up the right visior, part of the chest, left arm, and right leg. The Visior is shaped with a Fire Engine. _Big whop._ With the ladder part begin extended out. The arm has very mechanical look of a firefighters through the arm. With the gauntlet having a extendable ladder piece. No interesting feature of the leg. _Why is it that there's never ever any variations on the leg besides Rabbit Tank?_ I put out my left arm as the hose on my arm shoots out water, splashing my two students and the Smash. "Cold! Cold!" The water has such force that it sends the Smash back, I charge the Smash and punch it with the Hedgehog's spike covered arm. The visible power increase is all in thanks of the Best Match. I put out my hose as I blast the Smash with flames, and quickly combo with a Hedgehog spike attack. The attack sends the Smash sprawling to the ground. Gesturing across the Hedgehog part of the helmet I say my catchphrase. " _I've got the formula to victory!_ " I crank the lever and ready for the Finisher. " **Ready Go!** " I put out my arm as the Hose flies forward hitting the Smash and lodging itself inside. A stream of water begins to fill up the Smash as it beings to puff up with water I jump into the air and balancing on the hose I sent into the Smash. At the same time formulas shimmer around the Smash. The spike increase and extend outwards as the hose retracts and I fall towards the Smash. " **Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " Smashing into the Smash the water bursts out finishing the Smash. I revert to my civilian form as I take out an empty bottle and absorb the Smash matter. _It was as we guessed, the Smash was Katsuragi-san._ We rush over to help her. "Katsuragi-san!" She beings awake.

Katsuragi:( _looks around_ ) Where am I?

Sento:( _sits up Katsuragi_ ) Touto, Faust kidnapped you, and turned you into a Smash.

Katsuragi: They did?( _shakes head_ ) I… I don't remember at all being in such a situation.

Charles:( _walks over_ ) Come, let's get her somewhere safe.

"Right." As I go to help Katsuragi to her feet, she stops me. "Wait! I need your help, first..." She says she begins to help herself back up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Utsumi inserts the key into the deposit box 3405, and Utsumi opens the box only to be surprised at what's inside. "This is..." Taking out it's only content, it's a singular piece of paper with a message stating. " _Sorry, but I don't trust you._ " Gentoku sighs as he takes in this deception.

Gen: So she pulled the wool over our eyes… I suppose it should be expected.

Utsumi:( _phone rings_ ) What is it?( _hands phone_ ) It's from Stalk.

"It's me." The screen pans to a figure with a dark mask hiding his face. " _Hey, Gen-chan. Guess what I found out._ " Gentoku is filled in on the situation.

* * *

Construct 38 Complete


	41. Skit 1: Suit Dev

Hello everyone! This little skit/side story is really meant to flesh out things I want to include into the main story, as well as just have some fun. This first one is mainly a lore/reason for some of Builds wacky equipment. I like it when the show realises it's wacky ness and addresses it in a fun way. So please enjoy this little fun skit I made in one day!

* * *

Infinite Build 1st Skits: Suit Development

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As I type away on my computer, I hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Sensei? Are you here?" I look up from my computer to see Charles come over to my desk. "Yes, Charles? What's the matter?" I ask closing my current tab. Charles walks over and picks up the Build Driver.

Sento: If you're asking about the Transformation systems, I've yet to come up with full theory.

Charles:( _puts down Driver_ ) No, it's not that. It's about the Build suit itself.

Sento:( _looks over_ ) What would you like to know?

Charles:( _picks up bottle_ ) When ever you get a new Full Bottle, you shake the bottle. Why, and also when you get a new bottle, the Driver knows immediately how to format the armor?

Sento: Ah, that. Well, first off.( _takes bottle from Charles_ ) First off why the bottles have to be shaken. Well that's because of the Transgel Solid, the liquid inside the Full Bottle.( _places down bottle_ ) The liquid activates by stimulus, such as shaking, and when activated, it forms Build's suit and armor.

Charles: But how does the driver know how to make the armor?

"Well… I guess… Ah what the heck. Let's go though the process of creating a new Full Bottle Form." I grab the Build Driver and I grab Rabbit and Tank. I head over to my computer. I take a chord and insert it into a slot on the Driver. "Okay, let's go though the process the Build driver goes through when making a new form." I pull up a new screen that shows the formatting system of the Build system. "First the Full bottle. Once it's placed into the Driver." I shake Rabbit and place it into the Driver. " **Rabbit!** " The image of a graphical rabbit and Build armor base appear.

Sento: The driver reads the bottle, and brings up all available knowledge from a data bank.( _types on keys_ ) Once there.

The base is formatted with Rabbit as it's theme. "It's colored based on the bottle, armor parts are modified for the visior, arm, chest, and leg piece for the armor." Charles looks at the screen and nods. I take a second bottle, Tank. A quick shake and I place it into the driver. " **Tank! Best Match!** " A second Build base appears and repeats the process. The tag 'Best Match' appears, the base gets it Tank base appearance and overlaps with Rabbit. "If the system detects that it's a best match. It takes the data from both bottles and creates a phrase." The phrase said after transformation appears in a tag. "I see… But was this system already in the driver?" I shake my head.

Sento: No actually. When I first got it.( _types password_ ) I had a physical suit that was summoned to me.

Charles:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Physical suit?

The wall behind us, opens up as Proto Build suit stands in cold storage. Charles goes over to the suit and feels it. "Whoa. This is what you found the Build system in?" Charles asks looking back at me. I get up out of my seat and walk over to the old suit.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Yup. But during a fight I realised how flawed the suit was. So I had looked into the Bottles system. Thus I came up with a materilastion system using the Material Absorber. The component on top of the Full Bottle on which the Shielding Cap is located. It is responsible for absorbing Nebula Gas from the Smash and putting it inside the Fullbottle. Additionally, when I transform now, the Material Absorber is responsible for retrieving, assembling, and disassembling my equipment.( _turns to Charles_ ) Has that answered your question?

Charles:( _crosses arms_ ) Most of it. I have two more questions. First one is what happens if you shake the Full Bottles for too long?

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What do you mean?

Charles: I mean, like soda. When you shake it for too long the pressure builds up, no? I assume the Full Bottles are the same. So what would happen if you shook the bottles for too long?

I take out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles. "I had asked that question myself. It also seems that whoever created this Driver also knew that." I pull up a schematics tab showing the Build Driver's data to Charles. "It seems that there's a system in place for energy build up. Paragraph 17." I point to the 17th paragraph.

Charles:( _looks at screen_ ) Let's see... "Though through testing. It's been noted that when Full Bottles are shaken for an extended period of time, the build up energy when transforming may cause internal combustion during Transformation!?"( _looks at Sento_ ) So if you shake it for too long it will cause an explosion.

Sento:( _points to screen_ ) Keep reading. It talks of the system set in place for such a issue.

Charles:( _looks back as screen_ ) Okay… "Thus, a system has been set in place that would Discharge built up Kinetic energy in the Full Bottle. The discharge is different depending on how much is built up. If energy is minimal, it would show in the from of steam." Oh so that's where the steam comes from. "Medium energy build up will materialise as a large electrical discharge. But when there is a large energy build up it would manifest as a large explosion behind the user. This explosion can and will damage any of those near the vicinity of the explosion?!"

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) I know crazy right? I could hardly believe it myself. But it actually happened once. I had shaken it for far too long, and when I transformed, the resulting blast damaged the building behind me. And also surprised the hell out of me.

Charles:( _backs away_ ) Only Japanese culture would have background explosions after a transformation.

Sento: Yea-Wait. What?( _turns to Charles_ ) That's only assumed due to our Tokusatsu brands having such explosions. Only it's not as boring as a Michael Bay Explosion. Those explosions are everywhere all the time in his movies.

Charles:( _waves away_ ) Anyways, my second question is on the voice of the Belt itself. Are those are pre recorded? No wait, can't be right?

I pull up the Schematic system, accessing the tag phrase. The phrase enters a sound system. "This is where the phrases are given a voice." I play the phrase. " **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeah~!** " I go down to the phrase and open it up. "So who voices it? Did you hire someone?" I turn to Charles with a confused face.

Sento:( _raises eyebrows_ ) What are you talking about? We don't have that kind of cash! I voiced it.

Charles:( _looks at Sento_ ) You did Sensei?( _Sento nods_ ) _Pfff!_ Ha ha ha ha ha. Don't play with me Sensei. No way you could have voiced the belt.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Figures you wouldn't believe me.( _clears throat_ ) **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbit! Tank! Yeah~!**

Charles looks at me in disbelief. "I took the tone and phrasing of my voice and input it into the Build Driver." I enter the voice that has a sound cue similar to my own Announcer voice. "I took samples of my own voice and made the Build Driver mimic it so the announcements had power behind them." Charles finishes taking in the revelation and nods. "I...See… Well, thanks then." Charles begins off.

Sento:( _turns back to screen_ ) Charles? Might I ask why you wanted to know how the Build system worked?

Charles:( _freezes_ ) Ah!... Wh-Well…

Sento:( _sighs_ ) It's because you wanted to stall for time because of your homework that you have to hand to me for today. Right?

Charles: _Urk!_

Sento:( _glares at Charles_ ) Get it to me by the end of the day.( _grim smile_ ) Or I'll dock even more of you're points.

Charles:( _turns_ ) No! Please! Anything but that!

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Then you'd have better hurry!

"Yes sir!" Charles exclaims as he rushes out of the lab. I chuckle, but I get serious again as I pull up my original tab. "No France civilian records state the existence of a Charles Dunois. But there is someone who does closely fit the bill." I note looking at the screen of Charlotte Dunois, a bastard Daughter of the Dunios CEO. _The mistress's own daughter._ I sigh, as I lean back. _Can I trust her? Do I keep up the ruse?_ I cross my arms as I think of the solution...

* * *

Skit Complete

Next Skit: Cross-Z Dragon daycare


	42. Construct 39

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 39: A Devil's approach

Author's Note: My condolences to TotalBiscuit and his family. Altho I haven't been the biggest fan of his. I did love his content, and I firmly support his ideals in consumer friendly practices. My condolences. I hope that wherever he is… He's at peace. I just wanted to get that off my chest. Please enjoy… and remember to I love you to your loved ones. As someone who has also seen great people leave this world. It's good that we remember the people we cared for, being remembered for the good things. Unlike some people. Still, let TotalBiscuit rest in peace.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by, and Firehedgehog blasts water at the screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rocketpanda claws at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

We approach the Nanba Heavy Industries Composite Materials Laboratory. _So this is where she hid the data?_ The area is closed and blocked off to the public. "Hey, why did we leave Katsuragi-san to Charles?" Ichika asks coming over with a shovel over his shoulder.

Sento: Better that we leave someone who can watch over Katsuragi-san to escort her to the Cafe. Besides, I think Charles has a few things she needs to go over on his own. But anyways… This is it.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) Okay, here we go.

Heading past the gate, we head to an open area near the entrance to the Lab. Ichika begins to dig up a portion of the grass. As Ichika digs, Ichika hits something with his shovel. Putting aside the shovel Ichika reaches inside pushing aside some of the dirt as he pulls up a dirty mint box. "Here we are." Ichika says handing me the box. Opening the box up, inside is a small bit of bubble wrap covering and protecting a flash drive. Ichika takes the Flash Drive and looks at it. "Found it." _Finally, we may finally get some insight onto all of this._ " _Well now. So that's where it was hidden._ " Suddenly a hand grabs the Drive and knocks us aside. A figure in black, the same one as during the IS Phoenix incident appearing before us.

Figure:( _chuckles_ ) _Thanks for digging that up!_

Ichika:( _getting up_ ) You bastard! Who the hell are you!?

Figure:( _chuckles_ ) _Me? Oh I'm just you're run of the mill villain you see._ ( _Takes out gun_ )

The gun was in the design of the pistol, yet with a more evil laboratory sort of creation. The figure takes out a bottle, the bottle has a Cobra molded into its body, and stands out with it's silver body compared to the clear purple. The butt and top of the bottle are both brown with a silver cap with a capital C marked on it. _That looks just like the Nebula Steam gun!? But… Is it some sort of variation?!_ " _But you know me as- Blood Stalk._ " The figure shakes the bottle and places it into the gun. " **Cobra!** " Dark metal music beings playing, as the figure brings up the gun and swings it over to the left. Turning the gun upside down, the figure brings the gun close to the mask, a distinct sniff form the mask can be heard. All this is before the figure raises the gun to the air and stating. " _Choketsu._ " Pulling the trigger dark mist covers the figure. " **Mist Match! Cobra! C-C-C-Cobra! Cobra… Fire!** " White steam exudes from the chest, then a shock of electricity through the air causes the mix of both dark and white steams to crackle spark and pop like fireworks. "Y-You're Stalk?! You bastard!" Ichika shouts taking out his Dragon Full Bottle. Charging Stalk, he easly pushes Ichika aside and to the ground. I strap on my driver as I ready two bottles. " **Taka! Gatling! Best Match! Hawk Gatling! Yeah~!** " I battle Stalk, but another figure walks onto the scene and knocks me away. " _N-Night Rouge?!_ " "Leave him to me." Rouge tells Stalk, as he begins off.

Stalk: _Go ahead and knock yourself out. This I'll be a good place to paint an image of destruction._

Ichika:( _throws helmet_ ) Like hell you're getting away!

Build:( _battling Rouge_ ) _Get the Data!_

"I know, I know!" Ichika and Stalk battle hand to hand. Ichika throws a punch that Stalk catches with relative ease. " _Well, well… You're already at Hazard Level 2.4? Well then. Might as well play around!_ " Stalk battles Ichika. Turning back to my fight, I jump over Rouge and giving myself space. Taking out a blade with levers and valves, Rouge turns a valve on the blade. " **Electric Steam!** " Rouge swings at me sending a cloud of electric smoke at me. I switch out the full bottles for this match up. " **Gorilla! Rocket!** " Entering the Trail Form, I charge Rouge and swing at him. He jumps and glides back, I ready my fist and I send the rocket arm at me. Rouge deflects the attack while moving back.

Rouge: You had better not think that's enough to beat me.

Build: _Far from it. Let me show you how my arcenel has grown!_

I switch out the Gorilla with Panda. " **Panda! Rocket! Best Match! Are you Ready?!** " I crank the lever. " _Build up!_ " I exclaim as the armor around me forms and closes up. " **Rocketpanda! Yay~!** " I turn the crank on my belt. " **Ready? Go!** " I deflect a few shots from Rouge before I launch into the air as the finisher sounds off. " **Voltech! Finish!** " A spiral graph forms as I fly around and attack Rouge, knocking him to the ground. "Interesting..." Rouge notes, I charge towards Rouge.

 _We are Ichika_

I battle Stalk all the while he chuckles with delight. " _Hazard Level 2.5, 2.6, 2.7! It just keeps going up!_ " Stalk catches my punch. " _This is utterly fascinating! A Masterpiece in the works! Very well._ " Stalk tossed me aside, tumbling down to the ground.

Stalk:( _looks at USB_ ) _As a little reward, I'll let you have the reward. A treat if you will for you're incredible growth._

I catch the data. _Huh… That was… Easy?_ "Stalk?! What are you doing?!" Rouge charges me, but Stalk intervenes blocking the attack. " _Now hold on! Hurry! Go!_ " Stalk shouts to Sento. Acting on this opportunity, Sento's rocket arm fires up as he swings around Stalk and Rouge battling, and over to me. " _Hold on Ichika!_ " _Wait… No wait!_ I'm caught under my waist as we fly into the air. "Wait! I can fly myself~!" I shout.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Back on the ground, Stalk and Rouge back off. Rouge very annoyed at Stalk's actions. "You idiot… What the hell were you thinking?!" Rouge points his gun at Stalk. " _Now, now… Just hear me out. I promise you wont be dissapointed. We don't need the data._ " Stalk explains walking past Rouge.

Stalk: _We need to finish our project, with the help of that data. Kiryu Sento will oblige on that department. And Banjou Ichika can make be the one to put it to use…_

Rouge: I'd better not regret leaving you alive.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Back at the Cafe, I place the USB in front of Katsuragi-san. "This..." Katsuragi-san hands the USB to us. "I want you to have it." "Are you sure?" Katsuragi-san nods, as she continues. "I think you would understand what Takumi would have wanted." I could feel a small smile forming on my face, as I give a small bow in thanks.

Ichika: Sorry to drop this but… You don't remember being caught by Faust?

Katsuragi: I'm afraid so. There's a gap in my memories from when it happened. But since I don't have the key anymore, I must have done what my Son asked of me. He said to give the key and number to anyone who I don't trust who goes after the data.( _giggles_ ) He would always see things like this coming. But he would never really know how much I worry.

Sento:( _reaches into pocket_ ) I'm not so sure about that. I found and analysed this anagram on Katsuragi's research log.( _hands paper_ ) This is what I deciphered from it.

Charles comes over and looks over Katsuragi-san's shoulder. "It says "Thank you for giving me life." A sweet goodbye if you ask me. I suppose he was just bad at expressing himself." A tear falls to the paper, as Katsuragi let's out quite tears. "Takumi..." She mumbles, these aren't tears of sadness or anger. Their of happiness and release. "How great for you Miss Katsuragi." Charles reassures her.

Katsuragi:( _Smiling_ ) He'd never truly tell me how he felt…

Sento:( _smiles_ ) I hope you find release.

Katsuragi:( _nods_ ) Yes… Thank you. All of you.

Ichika, Charles, and I smile and nod.

 _Time skip: That night…_

I sit at my computer with the USB in hand. "With this we might find out the motive behind Katsuragi's murder." Chloe says looking at the USB. "Yeah, let's find out." "You sure about this?" Ichika asks walking over. "You might not like what you see."

Charles: That's true, what if the past you was… very different to who you are now?

Sento:( _nods_ ) I understand what we might find, might change everything but. What I fear the most is never finding out who I was. It doesn't matter what kind of truth it is. I've already made my peace.

"Then let's see what we can find out." Ichika says, as he and Charles comes to get a clear look. I insert the USB inside and I run the file. What shows surprises all of us. "Project… Build?" _Looks like Faust wasn't the only creation Takumi made. But how far does this rabbit hole go?_

* * *

Construct 39 Complete

* * *

Next construct…

The Kamen Rider? A weapon of war?

"You know as well as I that the Rider system was developed as a Touto military Application."

A split of trust? What trap awaits Sento?

"You're siding with the Devil scientist?!"

"It's not creators fault. It's the people who use the inventions as weapons! Blaming the scientist for this is Close minded!"

More secrets being revealed…

"You see… I'm-"

"I was created for war."

"What does it mean… To be free?"

Suspicions being casted…

"It's contrasted, much like people's view of morality. But more often than not… it's more grey then black and white."

Construct 40: Steps to Revolution


	43. Kamen Rider Pretty Cure Trailer

Forgeravin Productions presents…

A teaser for a story arc I've been waiting to make. With the story material I need this is the story Arc I want to create. Mind you I will post this in chronological order, so this is just a taste before the main dish. This will be posted when ever I get around to finish writing the Cross-Z arc for the main story. With that all out of the way, please enjoy...

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

 _Rider World…_ _Unknown Location_

A table with clear glass showing out to the forest on the glass. Double doors on both sides, the double doors on both sides swing open. Two men enter the room. One dressed in all white with black hair and carrying a briefcase. The second man while is dressed in all white, with a black scar over the eye and a patch of pink hair hanging down from an all white hat. The two take a seat at the table.

Kaisei:( _smiles_ ) Glad you could make it! Me and my counterpart have almost finished preparations for the Enigma. It's very power is so grand, it's Funky!

X Member:( _nods_ ) Wonderful. We are glad to see that you're production rate has pushed you're completion rate ahead of schedule.

Kaisei:( _nods_ ) It's wild I know!

"It's because of that, why we are here. Here is the final components you have been requesting along with the additional funds to continue to complete the product." The man places a briefcase on the table. Two more men enter the room and bring in boxes. "Perfect!" Kaisei exclaims. "Please keep up with the schedule you've been able to keep." The man notes, as the rest leave the room. "No worries, It will be finished." Kogami says, as the X member nods, he gets to his feet and leaves the room. "How perfect! Now we have everything!" Kaisei takes the boxes and case and brings it to the other door. Entering a hallway, Kaisei walks up to an elevator. Calling the elevator, the doors open and the elevator goes down. The doors open, Kaisei walks in placing the boxes and case onto a table.

?: Have the final parts arrived?

Kaisei:( _nods_ ) Yes, now we- excuse me. I have everything I need to complete the Enigma.

The figure walks over. His grey hair and black suit contrasts Kaisei's white. His body has metal fused into the body. "How has your new enhancements been treating you? Me?" Kaisei notes to himself. "This new body has served me well." A green light beams in and the outline of a door forms. A large figure enters through the door. "Ah, you're here. Usobakka( _many lies_ ) you're late." The figure chuckles. The massive figure enters the light, his body is shaped like a traditional candle base with an all black, with red markings with yellow dots. Atop the part is a dark pink hair. Hammy arms and legs with eyes upon them. " _Time is odd when jumping through dimensions._ " The two Kaisei's scoffs. The Kaisei's walk to a table and grab a black briefcase. "Here's the item you have requested." Suit Kaisei hands a Nebula Steam gun with a blank gear without color.

Giant:( _chuckles_ ) _Great. Just need to make these bigger._ ( _portal opens_ ) _In ya go!_

Funky Kaisei: Where are those going?

Giant: _Making those tiny little things into something my size._

Suit Kaisei: Some sort of Growing dimension?

Funky Kaisei: Funky~

A second portal opens as an enlarged Nebula Steam gun and Gear fall through the portal. "Fascinating." Suit Kaisei notes, " _Now, then I'll be on my way!_ " Usobakka gestures with his hands, as a door opens. Usobakka gestures to the door.

Usobakka: _Alright Left Kaisei, shall we begin with the final preparations?_

Suit Kaisei:( _grabs case_ ) Yes, we shall. I shall take this piece and finish the Enigma on my end.

Funky Kaisei: Yes, then I shall make plans for things on you're world, Usobakka.

Usobakka:( _nods_ ) _Then let's get moving!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observers_

At a busy hospital, a doctor with a Mighty keychain hanging from the belt. "Machiko-kun? How are you feeling?" Doctor Emu asks his patient. "Much better! Thanks!" Machiko smiles to his doctor.

 _Fuuto…_

In the Windy city of Fuuto, a detective agency works on another case. "Another Cat case Shotaro? The city seems to have quite the cat problem." Shotaro's partner Philip asks his partner. "Oh quite you." Shotaro shoots back, as he grabs his fedora and places it atop his head. "Time get this job going." Phillip chuckles at Shotaro as he leaves to his job.

 _Forest…_

A man walks through the forest carrying with him Tomorrow's Pants and a broken red hawk Medal. He looks up to the sky, basking in the glory of the sunlight. "Ha~ Right, I'm in the home stretch." Picking up a driver, he puts it into his jacket and continues down the path.

 _Amanogawa high…_

A proud teacher stands at the entrance, welcoming every students that comes in. "Hey! Hurry up! Don't wanna be late to class! Come on!" Kisaragi Gentaro exclaims to his students as the rush to class.

 _Donut Shop Hungry…_

A man sits at one of the set up tables, with a plate of two plain sugar donuts. "Plain sugar… It's been so long. So Plain yet so good at the same time." Souma Haruto tells himself, as he picks up one of the donuts and bites into it. Upon his hand is a red gem ring, upon the other hand is a ring with a hand upon it. As the Haruto eats his donut he smiles in enjoyment.

 _A distant planet…_

A blond hair man with armor enjoys the sun and nature all around him. Kazuraba Kouta suddenly turns to a tree with a golden glowing fruit growing upon it. "Hmm?" He looks at the tree, a green light glows behind the man. "I'd had figured someone was after the Golden fruit." The man says turning to Funky Kaiser and Usobakka step out of a light portal.

Funky Kaisei: I suppose you won't just hand us the fruit?

Man:( _belt forms_ ) I won't let you! This fruit must only be given to those who deserve it.

Usobakka:( _chuckles_ ) _Then I guess we should try to take it by force._

Man: Try me! _Henshin!_

Holding up a lock, the man opens up the lock. " **Fruit Basket!** " Putting the lock into the belt. Opening the lock metallic fruit appear from a portal.

 _Tokyo Police HQ_

"Move it!" A police man says bringing in a thug. "Another nice job, Tomari-san." A officer says patting Tomari Shinnosuke on the back. " _Heh,_ Just another day at work." Tomari smiles, as I heads off to see the meeting.

 _Daitenkuji Temple_

Sitting in front of a statue of the Buddha, a man fresh out of college prays in front of the statue. Tenkuji Takeru smiles and stands up. "Takeru-dono, good morning." Jabel greets as he enters the room. "Ah, morning to you as well Jabel." Takeru greets him.

 _In another dimension…_

In a small little bakery, a group of 7 friends bake. "Let's la cooking!" Usami Ichika exclaims as she raises her cooking stencil into the air. "Let's la cooking Peko!" Exclaims Pekorin, the girls fairy.

 _World of Magic…_

Flying around in the sky on brooms Asahina Mirai along side Izayoi Riko and Ha-chan enjoy the open sky. "What's that Mofu?" Asks Mofurun the groups fairy stuffed animal. The girls look off as they see dark clouds forming in the distance. "Hmm?" The four ponder as the storm grows.

 _Hagukumi City…_

Back in the world of non magic Riding a train is Nono Hana, with her companion Harry, and Hugttan.

 _Suit Kaisei_

While working on the Enigma, he stops and looks up at a computer screen close to him. "The time draws near. Our three worlds. The only problem could me him." Kaisei caresses his cybernetic face. "Kiryu…. Sento..." Kaisei clenches his fist, anger building up inside him.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I dodge a close attack from Chifuyu. "What the heck?! What's the kicking for?!" I exclaim, holding the Build driver in my hands. "What did you tell them?" _Huh?_ I look at Chifuyu in confusion. "What did you tell those reporters about us?! They're shiping us now!" _Ah, shipping the act of considering two to be a good potential couple… Wait._

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Did I say something? I don't remember particularly.

Chifuyu:( _annoyed_ ) Oh… SHUT IT!

Sento: Wait wait wait wai~( _kicked_ ) Ahhh~!

My head is slammed into the wall. "Ow…" I pull myself out, I fall back landing on my ass. "Ow! That could have broken me!" I exclaim to Chifuyu. "You get what you deserve!" Chifuyu shouts back at me. "Ahh! Mou! Chi-chan! Don't damage the wall!" Tabane exclaims at Chifuyu, Chifuyu stomps off in anger. I stand back up, rubbing my head.

Sento:( _rubbing head_ ) What did I say? I don't remember stating anything that could be taken as a "Ship."( _looks at wall_ ) Great, we're gonna have to get the fixed up somehow. _Sigh~_ Huh?

Tabane:( _turns to Sento_ ) What? What is it Sen-chan?

Sento:( _walks over to wall_ ) I see something,( _reaches inside wall_ ) It looks like a bottle.( _grabs item_ ) Ah! I got it!

I pull out the bottle, it really is a Full Bottle! Upon it written is Ex-Aid. "Huh? I've never seen this bottle before." I say looking a the Full Bottle. "Huh, odd I've never seen that one myself." Tabane says looking over my shoulder. "No kidding." I take the full bottle. "What are you working on?" I ask looking over. "A little present." I look over at the table to see a small rabbit like construct.

* * *

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )


	44. Kamen Rider Pretty Cure Trailer 2

Author's Note: This is going to be my last upload until further notice. Exams. Obviously. But for summer, I'll try and post more than I do usually. But if not, I'll continue my usual schedule. If certain events happen I'll let you know here. But besides that, time to Get on with it!

* * *

( _Avengers Infinity War Trailer Music beings playing._ )

* * *

A silent Shot over Earth. The screen flickers as the Earth changes to one with the Sky Wall Visible from the sky.

"There is an Idea."

Shows Emu, then Eiji, then to Heartcatch Precure all together. Then to Emu and Pallad sitting atop a roof. Looking hopeless.

"To bring together a Group of Remarkable People."

Then shows Kuroto on his knees, Poppy walks over and puts her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"To see if we can become… Something More."

Kiriya takes off his glasses looking up at the three worlds.

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles."

Shows Haruto smiling, Tomari looking at Belt-san.

"That they never could."

* * *

Forgeravin Productions Presents...

* * *

How the Rider/Sentai Crossover Taisen should have been done!

* * *

Screen changes to the city, daily life moving as it is. Then changes to Emu, Nami, Taiga, Kiriya battling outside of their suits. Scene changes to Kaiser, completed, behind an army of Guardian's and Hijacked IS's.

"In time. You'll know what it's like to lose….Everything."

Shotaro, Tomari, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charles, and Laura rush out of a door. Scene switches to Emu, helping Ichika up. Both looking surprised. Then to Riders and Precure lined up. Tabane turns looking concerned.

"To feel so desperately, that you're right. Yet to fail all the same. To lose everything you worked for… All gone in an instant."

Emu gets hit across the face, Ghost strikes at Guardian. Then changes to Sento falling and rolling across the ground, as Pallad, Usami, Mirai, and Hana both fall down as well. Switches to Ankh smiling and tosses medals towards Eiji. Then to Gentaro and JK with a bruised Ichika and Emu. Fourze taps his chest then points.

"Dred it."

Riders drive across the ground. Eiji bruised, with a broken Core medal in his hand. Fourze jump kicks a Horoscope. Red Rider, Drive, and W battle Smashes and Rouge. Gaim readys his blades. Then changes to Takeru blocking a Virus Mook's attack.

"Run from it."

Sento shakes Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles. Then to Emu and Sento both exclaiming " _Henshin!_ " Riders and Precure ready themselves for battle.

"Destiny arrives nevertheless."

Mutters Cyborg Kaisei. Riders and Precure jump from an explosion behind them as they fall down in slow motion. The three worlds shake with great force. Cities destroyed as civilians flee for their lives.

"Evacuate the Cites."

Wizard in Dragon formation, flies into the air. Drive in Type Formula. Cross-Z and Happiness Charge Precure stand back to back.

"Ready any and all weapons for War."

Magic circles appear as Wizard sends dragon tail though it. Suite Precure with OOOs battle Virus mooks.

"And get this woman a sword."

Changes to Chifuyu with her back turned to the camera. Standing in an all black IS with two blades sheathed, and hair tied back. She turns her head towards the Camera. Houki gasps. Stalk begins to take of his black mask. Then to Cure March doing a roundhouse to a mook. Pallad is stabbed through the stomach. Tri Kaiser walks through an explosion, knocking away a shot. Fireballs hitting city structures. Emu fighting out of suit. Build and Left Kaiser battling each other.

"Fun isn't something, one considers when balancing the universe."

Houki has a tear drop from her cheek. Houki screams as she straps on a Build Driver. Wizard readies Special Rush magic ring. Tri Kaiser walks atop Enigma.

"But this… Heh hehe hehe heh. Does put a smile on my face."

Sento swings at Mogami. Futari Wa Precure throw a united Punch. Cure Miracle is knocked into a wall. Gaim takes out his blade and cocks the gun then aims. Ussobakka smiles. A timer counts down. Build, and Cure Yell being shot up. Riders and Cure's all stand ready.

"Pretty Cure's and Riders… Aren't ones to be taken lightly!"

Sento shakes Soda Can, Emu readies Hyper Muteki, Yell readys Preheart.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!


	45. Construct 40

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 40: Steps to Revolution

Sento: The brilliant physicist and Kamen Rider Build, Kiryu Sento, is investigating the murder of scientist Katsuragi Takumi all in order to prove Banjou Ichika's innocence. During their search, Charles Dunois, France's IS representative joins the team as an ally to Ichika. Our research unearth Katsuragi's involvement in the founding of Faust, and Sento obtains the Data that was being held by Katsuragi's mother.

Charles: Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering something Sensei?

Sento: What is it Charles-kun?

Charles: You said before that the name "Kiryu Sento" is what the Cafe Owner named you right? Most names have a meaning or a symbolic attribute to them. What is it?

Tabane:( _jumps in_ ) Hai~! Allow me to answer this! Considering the bottles I gave Sen-chan, I used せん( _Sen_ ) as in the character for Tank, and と( _To_ ), as in a Rabbit.

Sento: Wait… You just named me Rabbit Tank!

Ichika: So… What about "Kiryu" then?

Tabane: Oh that. I was on the way to a Barber Kiryu when I found him. I need to get a good cut every once and awhile.

Sento: _That's_ the reason?! _Sigh~_ Let's just start Construct 40 already...

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by, and Firehedgehog blasts water at the screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rocketpanda claws at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I access the data for Project Build, as a video of Katsuragi Takumi appears on screen. "My name is Katsuragi Takumi. Today, I will introduce you to Project Build, this is the cornerstone of the Ultimate defence application: the Rider System." I look over to my Build Driver. _So this was just left in an incomplete state, they never got around to completing the system…_ I look at the wall where the Proto Build suit lies.

Takumi:( _walks over with belt and card_ ) The core element is this, the Build Driver. When it's equipped within certain criteria, it allows the user to transform into Kamen Rider Build,( _shows card_ ) the Flagship of the Rider system.( _incerts card and hologram appears_ ) This is Build. It takes its name from building naturally, as well as construction.

Holograms of two standard Guardians generate in front of Build. The three holograms battle each other as Takumi-san narrates. "Depending on the Bottles used in the Driver, Build will have different abilities." Takumi states showing the Build Driver and Rabbit Tank. "The Bottles are made from the Nebula Gas that naturally emits from the Sky Wall at certain parts. Depending on how they are combined, they're capable of potent finishing attacks." The Hologram Build cranks the driver and finishes the holograms.

Takumi:( _points at Build_ ) Just as demonstrated.( _screen pans to Takumi standing_ ) Additionally, the system when completed and inserted, will allow for a variety of from changes by swapping bottles, while creating an easy formatting system for the bottles on the fly is taking more time than expected. We have been able to come up with an example form to demonstrate. The example bottles being,( _shows bottle_ ) this Wolf Bottle…( _shows bottle_ ) And this Smartphone Bottle. By using these two bottles with the belt…( _puts bottles down and picks up and shows card_ ) Would result in this Rider from.( _screen changes to Takumi on stairs_ ) This is just a fraction of what's possible. With just a few more modifications, and system cleanup, Build's possesses Endless potential! As should be expected for our Flagship Rider. Thank you for you time.( _waves_ ) See you!

The video ends. I pause and look at the Driver. _If it weren't for the appearance of the Kaiser System I wouldn't have pushed for the system clean ups that were necessary to complete the system._ "I never thought Katsuragi might've been the one to build the belt..." I note standing up with the driver in hand. "This totes freaking me out! It's so bad, I just can't even!" _What is with this stupid kid slang?_

Ichika: Why are you talking so annoyingly?

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) Well you see Ikkun! A kid from my job taught me some slang. Am I sick, or what?!

Charles:( _sweatdrop_ ) It feels weird hearing an adult say such things.

"Oh come now, I look 24. But I'm feeling 18!" She says as she makes a peace sign. I sigh, as a rubber glove materialises into my hand. "Tabane… Taste my 'Get ahold of yourself!' Chop!" I shout as I slam the glove over Tabane's head, as she slowly kneels to the ground in pain. "This was made to deal with kids and you by the way. You know what? Nevermind that, you took the belt from Faust, right?" Tabane jumps back onto her feet like nothing ever happened.

Tabane: Yeah. Along with the bottles, and panel. I thought I could use them to protect Chloe-chan, but I wasn't able to transform.

Charles: Yeah, I've been wondering that… What do you need to transform anyways. Why are you able to Sensei?

Sento: From what Stalk, and my research has found out, is that you need to have an above average Hazard Level, or it won't work.

Charles, Ichika, and Tabane: Hazard Level?

Charles: Oh right, you mentioned that earlier when we were rescuing Tatsuya. I'd forgotten.

Sento: Yeah. I did as well, Ichika, remember what Rogue told us about Kasumi? And how Rouge noted that she was a Hazard Level 1? Not to mention our recent battles with Stalk. He's noted on several occasions our Hazard growth. So from what I have theorised,( _writes on board_ ) it's how they measure resistance to Nebula Gas.

Charles: Like an Antibody?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Correct, if administering the gas results in death shortly thereafter, you would be at Hazard Level 1 sadly like Kasumi-chan. Turning into one of the abnormal Smash monsters rates you at Hazard Level 2, which is the most common amongst people. And finally beyond Hazard Level 2 are the rare individuals who maintain a human from and function after being injected with Nebula gas.

Tabane:( _holds up three fingers_ ) So that's Hazard Level 3 then.( _points at Sento and Ichika_ ) Which are you two.

Ichika: Hey… Now that I think about it Stalk did talk about it.

Sento: According to Katsuragi's Data, if you can reach Hazard Level 3 you would have met the requirements to use the Build Driver to transform. Which is why previously you couldn't have used it.

"Did this tell us anything else?" Tabane asks pointing to the computer. "I'm certain that the human experimentation with Nebula gas was all to conceive candidates to become Kamen Riders." Ichika slams his arm into a pillar in the room in frustration. "This is a load of crap… So they were just using me as a guinea pig?! They even killed Kasumi for that?!" _It's sad indeed._

Sento: Remember Ichika, you aren't the only one suffering because of the experiments. Keep your head together.

Ichika:( _inhale...exhale_ ) Right… Sorry. I'd forgotten you were in my same situation as me.

Charles:( _hands paper to Sento_ ) On a positive note, here's the homework you gave us.

"Ah, thank you." I say taking the papers. "Ha?" Ichika asks looking at the stack of papers. "Let's put this Katsuragi case to the side for now. Have you finished your work Ichika?" Ichika pauses in fear, sweat begins to appear. "I-I thought that was due tomorrow..." I let out a sigh, as does Tabane, and Charles. "It's due today." I tell Ichika. "I-I haven't… Even… Started." That statement annoys me as I raise my arm into the air and slam the rubber hand into Ichika's head. "OW!" "Get… It… DONE!" I exclaim. "Y-Yes-" The fabricator beeps as the door pops open surprising Charles and Ichika. "Whoa… That was sudden." Excitement wells up as I rush to the door and grab the bottle form inside, Chole walking past me.

Chloe: Tired. Want my money. Sleepy.( _walks over to bed_ ) Sleeping.( _flops onto bed and falls asleep_ )

Sento:( _looking at bottle_ ) So this time is a Lock Bottle?( _hair flings up_ ) Fascinating!

Ichika: What the hell's wrong with you two?!

Sento: Don't you have more important things to question? Like you're homework that is due by midnight today.

"Shit. Gotta run!" Ichika shouts as he rushes out of the room. I sigh, by me and Chloe.

* * *

 _IS Academy arena 2_

I watch as Ichika has a training session on IS combat with the girls and Charles. _The girls form what I've seen are terrible at describing the functions of the IS, thus I've been asked to be a translator._ " _Argh… Sen- Sorry, Kiryu Sensei. What's next?_ " I check what Ichika needs to work on. "Charles, give him a run down on ranged weapons." I ask over the comms as Ichika and Charles gets to work. _You know this isn't so bad as I thought when overlooking Ichika's training. Cecilia-chan, Rin-chan, and Hoki-chan. While nowhere near as good as a top class pilot, but they're all are special in certain departments. Perfect to sharpen Ichika's abilities. Houki sharpens Ichika's combat abilities, Cecilia sharpens Ichika knowledge on the IS as well as aim, Rin sharpens reaction time, and Charles keeps the situation moving at a workable pace for Ichika, a great teaching group._ I chuckle looking at the training unfolding from the command room.

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Enjoying the training session are we?

Sento:( _looks back_ ) Oh, Chifuyu.( _looks back_ ) Yeah. Just chuckling at the fact that Ichika was able to bring together the best possible tutors for him. For what they lack in certain departments, they make up for in excelling in others and teaching that to Ichika. Those 5 are quite the Best Match.

Chifuyu:( _smiles_ ) I see,( _sits down_ ) that's good to hear.( _serious face_ ) What did you find out on the USB? Did it answer our questions?

Sento:( _disappointed sigh_ ) No, I'm afraid only more questions. We got more details on Build, and more information on our enemies weapons. But nothing more, there's a search engine for data, but unless we know the key, we can't find the data.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) I see, well for now let's continue with our look into Katsuragi. Katsuragi is the brain, but the body is the main issue though.

A sigh of truth escapes my lips. "Too true, why is it that more often than not, history is made of people using weapons made to advance humanity." I turn back to the screen where I continue to observe the two male students practicing shooting. "I'll update you on any new info I collect." Chifuyu smiles and nods, as she gets up. "I'll leave it to you. You always manage to." We exchange a chuckle, as Chifuyu leaves the command center. I look back to the screen to see a new IS enter the Arena. _Well now. It's Bodewig, I haven't seen Her IS before._ I look up into IS Academy Database, and I find the IS with a perfect listing of all details. "A third Generation German IS currently in a trial period… Interesting." I access the comms.

Laura: _Hey… So you're also a Personal IS user. No need for small talk then, come fight me._

Ichika and Sento: _Wh_ at?

* * *

Construct 40 Complete


	46. Construct 41

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 41: The Machine's Hate

Sento: In the last construct, the details of Katsuragi's involvement in Faust was made real, when we learned that it was Katsuragi who originally created the Build Driver, and a good amount of Build systems. While processing this information, things begin to escalate with Bodewig. What will happen in Construct 41?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into Build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then Ninnin Comic slashing the screen, Phenioxrobo sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by, and Firehedgehog blasts water at the screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rocketpanda claws at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I stare down the German pilot in front of me. "It's her." I mumble, clenching my fist. "Hey..." Bodewig-san asks looking at me. "What?" I ask, she leans back as to look down upon me. _Selfrichious bitch._ "So you're also a Personal IS user. No need for small talk then - come and fight me." _Oh, how I'd love to. But I know as well as the next guy that I just can't. It's against rules, and I'm not about to look like a Meathead._ I loosen my grip on the bottle in my hand.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) No way. There's no reason to.

Laura: Not for you, but I have a reason.( _Clenches fist_ ) If you had never have existed… Then instructor… How a two-time champion would throw everything on the line for someone like you… That's why I… You scum… I don't recognize your very existence.

Ichika:( _connects dots_ ) Oh… So that's what this is all about… _Sigh~_ Still, that's no reason for us to fight. You'll get your chance to do so during the tournament coming up.

Laura: Running away?...Then…( _Aims cannon_ ) I'll Spare you no quarter you coward!

The round speeds towards me, but that's when Charles jumps in front of me, and blocks the round as it flies into the air and explodes. _Whoa… Quick save._ "Thanks." "No problem." Charles then turns his attention to Bodewig-san. "Challenging him to a fight during free time. You germans are sure warmongers." Charles snarks at Bodewig.

Laura: Why you… How dare you stand in my way? Using filthy french antique of a unit.

Charles: It might be a mass-production model, but it's not the pilot, not the unit that makes the difference Rookie.

Suddenly, Bodewig's unit shuts down and returns to stand by mode. "Charles is right, it's not the appearance, but rather the personality. And you miss Bodewig seem to be lacking. With that off my back." Sento raises his arm into the air, the rubber glove materialising. "Haa!" Sento chops Bodewig over the head with the rubber glove. "Ouch." I can't help but say. "What were you thinking little girl?" Sento shouts at Bodewig, Bodewig quickly recovers and salutes. "Sir, I was simply dealing with a pest problem!" She responds. _Hey! I may be called a meat head, but Even Sento realises I have some worth… Right?_

Sento:( _sighs_ ) First off, Ichika-san has more worth to the world then that self-centered brain can even realise, second…( _glove disappears_ ) We do not attack other students!( _grinds knuckles against head_ ) What went though you're military head that translated this as a execution order?!

Laura:( _being lifted up_ ) Mmrgh… This man, is nowhere near the worth of some people.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) That's it, I've heard it.( _sets Laura down_ ) Go do the Locker and get changed, I'll get Chifuyu to talk this over with you.

A deathly glare at me, and she walks off. " _You sucm...I don't recogonise you're existance._ " _This hate is definitely because of what happened during the second Mondo Grosso._ I confirm with myself as Sento leaves the arena too. _Could she have been one of Banjou-sensei's students in Germany?_ My thought is cut short when Cecilia taps me on the shoulder. "Ichika-san, is something the matter?" _As much as I want to follow, I should leave this to Sento._

Ichika:( _IS reverts to standby_ ) It's nothing, thanks for the practice today.( _begins off_ ) I'm heading in, Charles if you want to practice more then I'll see you back at the dorm room.

Charles:( _follows after_ ) No, I'm done for today. Wait for me.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Me, Chifuyu, and Bodewig-san stand amongst trees next to a small pond in the middle of the school's campus. "And that's what happend." I explain to Chifuyu, she looks to Bodewig-san. "Care to explain yourself further?" Chifuyu asks. I could feel that Bodewig-san has a great deal of things to say to Chifuyu.

Laura: I… I don't understand! Why are you teaching at a place like this?!

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) This again. I'd felt that this was part of the problem, I've told you a hundred times already. I have personal business here is all.

Laura: What business could you have in this backwater place in the east!? Please Instructor return with me to Germany, and assume leadership! The other students here are even making you use half of your abilities in this place! The students here mistake the IS for some kind of Fashion trend. For you to waste your precious time here on these unworthy-

Sento:( _leans against tree_ ) And you get to judge who's worthy and whos not? That's just being self centered. Not to mention the fact, that due to the Alaska Treaty, the IS is not to be used as a weapon. You seem to mistake the IS to be a weapon for war. The IS is to be used as a tool of sport, not war.

Laura: But-

Sento: But nothing. This is a place of learning. Not a place of military training, you need to get that though you're head Bodewig-san. As long as you're here, you follow the rules here.

Chifuyu: Agreed. How dare you presume what you can't see? For a fifteen year-old you're being needlessly arrogant. We're done here, go back to your room.

Bodewig-san clenches her fists, in anger and confusion she runs off. I sigh as I cross my arms. "You know it's bad to eavesdrop." I exclaim to Ichika, as he comes from behind a tree. "Please don't tell me you didn't develop that kind of sick habit." Chifuyu remarks at Ichika. "W-What's up with that!? Chifuyu-nee!" Chifuyu walks over and slaps Ichika over the head.

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) That's Banjou-Sensei to you. Now go, hurry up and work on you're reviews that Sento gave you. If you keep up at this rate, you're sure to lose in the tournament next month.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) Yeah, I know.

Chifuyu: Really? Good then.( _turns to Sento_ ) Sento, if you're free after this. I'm going out with Yamada-san. Would you like to join?

Sento:( _turns to Chifuyu_ ) What time?

"9:30." Chifuyu says. "I'll show up. But first I have to get something cleared up with Ichika." I mark it on my clock alarm. Chifuyu smiles and waves, as she leaves. I turn back to Ichika, who's pondering on Bodewig. "Come on, let's go to your dorm, I need to talk to Charles." Ichika snaps from his thoughts and follows after me. "What? What's wrong? Has something happen?" Ichika asks me.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah, but this isn't about Katsuragi right now.( _looks at Ichika_ ) Just to get this all cleared up. The situation with Bodewig-san is because of the Second Mondo Grosso, right?

Ichika: Yeah, I was kidnapped, and later saved by Chifuyu-nee. Since she got help from the German army, she served as a German IS Teacher over in germany.

Sento:( _nods_ ) I see…

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah, it's weird though. Whenever I try and remember the incident,( _hand on head_ ) I always get a headache.

Sento:( _waves off_ ) Then I won't force you to remember the incident. But no, the thing I wanted to talk to you about was Charles. I've had my suspicions on "Him" for sometime now.

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) Oh come on now Sen- Kiryu Sensei, sorry I forgot we're still in school. But anyways Charles been with us when we were saving Tatsuya, discovering Katsuragi's involvement in Faust. You'd think he would have gained your trust.

Sento:( _nods_ ) With those, no doubt he wanted to help us. But I feel he stumbled upon my first meeting intentionally. As you know, the nations have been pushing to gain information and tech from, you, the Pandora's Box, and Build. It wouldn't be all that far fetched for a IS production company to send a spy to infiltrate and get close to possible Build Candidates. While I doubt Charles hasn't been totally lying to us. Such as when he came with us when saving Tatsuya and Katsuragi, I'm sure he's been collecting the data to send back to the Dunios Corporation.

Ichika:( _looks at Sento_ ) How are you so sure that he's a spy?

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Because the Dunios CEO has no son.

Ichika:( _turns to Sento_ ) What?! Then, he really is a spy?

Sento: Let's discuss that with Charles when we get back to the room.

"... Yeah. Okay." We continue to Ichika's dorm room.

 _Dorm Room 1024_

We arrive at the room, Ichika unlocks the door and enters. Ichika places down his bag, it opens up with the Cross-Z Dragon fling out. "Why are you putting that in your bag?" Ichika sighs and shrugs. "It always gets in their. I just gave up." I let out a sigh, as I look to the Shower where I hear water running. "Charles, I'm back. Sensei wants to talk something- Oh, shower." _Now should be a good time I tell him._

Sento: Hey, Ichika I should tell you now who Charles really it.

Ichika:( _heads over to closet_ ) Oh, hold on. You said you wanted the both of us here to hear that right?( _takes out soap_ ) Besides I think we're out of Body Soap.( _walks over to shower_ ) Here, I've got some here. Let me give it to him.

Sento:( _steps in front of Ichika_ ) Best that we wait for that. Besides she can do a day without body soap.

Ichika:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What are you going on about? And he's a dude, simple as that.

Ichika walks past me and towards the door. "Really best that you don't open that door!" Ichika sighs and walks up to the Shower door. I turn and close my eyes. "Oh shush.( _opens door_ ) Yo, Charles-" I turn away and cover my eyes. "Ah...I-Ichika?" _This is the worst possible outcome for Ichika._ "S-Sensei? Are you their?" Charlotte asks. "Y-Yes, would you like me to leave for a moment?" I ask turning towards the door. "P-Please… You as well Ichika." Charlotte asks the both of us. "Sure." I respond. "Y-Yeah, okay." Ichika nods, as the two of us immediately leave the room. The door closes behind us. "Ch-Charles is a girl?" Ichika mutters in confusion. "If I tell you to not do something…. LISTEN!" I shout slamming the rubber glove over his head.

* **WHACK!** *

* * *

Construct 41 Complete.


	47. Construct 42

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 42: Unearthed Past

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then RocketPanda slashing the screen, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by, and Firehedgehog blasts water at the screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rocketpanda claws at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I sit on the bed, as Ichika and Charles stare each other down. With the only flapping of the Cross-Z Dragon's wings, as it's being pet by Char- _I guess it's Charlotte actually. Still though_ _this is getting awkward, I need to break the ice and explain this._ "Ichika, get Charlotte here some tea." Ichika nods and gets up to make some tea. Charlotte looks at me, and she sees my stern face.

Charlotte:( _looks down_ ) I assume with that kind of look. You've already figured out everything…( _looks up_ ) Haven't you Sensei?

Sento:( _nods_ ) That's exactly what I came here for. Charlotte Dunois.

Ichika:( _Looks over_ ) Charlotte?! AH! Hot!

Charlotte:( _chuckles_ ) As expected of Sensei. As soon as you looked at me, you were immediately suspicious.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) How could I not? A second male pilot that hasn't been known outside of the Academy? It would be bizzare to do so. The Dunios corporation would gain many more opportunities with a male pilot under their wing. But why would they hide such a valuable asset? At first I thought it was because they were handing you an experimental 3rd Generation IS. But since you're still using 2nd Generation IS specs that was off the table.

Charlotte:( _looks at Sento_ ) So you had moved on to the next likely solution.

Sento:( _nods_ ) I looked back at your story. I realised that there is no Charles Dunois. Neither does the CEO have an Actual son. He does on the other hand, have a daughter born from a Mistress he had in the past.

Ichika:( _puts down Tea_ ) So, wait then He's a Bastard Son?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) No, She's a Bastard Daughter. Her presence wasn't noticed by the Dunois family, even by the CEO himself, until Charlotte came to him after her mother died and left a letter explaining her ties to him.( _crosses arms_ ) Being an "unwanted daughter" in the Dunois family, she was constantly mistreated and abused by them. Later it was discovered that she had great aptitude for IS piloting. Thus CEO thought of a plan to keep his company afloat, which was being pressured hard for not showing much progress in development of 3rd Generation. Unlike the other nations, France did not join the EU and was in turn forced to develop a 3rd Generation, IS all by itself. This burden fell heavily on Dunois Industry. When the company continuously failed to show any viable results, the French government considered withdrawing its IS development and production rights, which made the CEO even more frantic about the matter. Unable to produce satisfactory results, the CEO decided to obtain the data from elsewhere, and faked Charlotte's gender. Believing Charlotte to be the world's "2nd male" IS pilot, the French government chose her as one of its representative candidates, and sent her to IS Academy. I assume you're plan was to get close to Ichika and me. Ichika was the only "male" in the IS Academy, and would naturally be assigned same room. Then you had your suspicions on me. Once you realised I was Build you tried to steal important data from his IS, the Byakushiki, and my Build system which was viewed as the newest 3rd Generation IS at that time. Am I wrong?

Charles:( _nods_ ) You hit the nail on the head, as you would say.( _looks down at CD and pets_ ) Now that all of this has been discovered, the company will go bankrupt… And I will probably be deported back to France… Ah, well.

Ichika: ...Are you okay with that? Charl-Charlotte are you really alright with that?

Charles:( _looks at CD_ ) I didn't choose this, and I really don't care… So whatever.

Ichika:( _furious_ ) Don't you "Whatever" me! And he calls himself you "father?!" Even if it's true that he's the reason you're here, it doesn't mean he can do just whatever he wants with you! Everyone should have the right to choose how they wanted to live! And nobody, not even your parents have any right to deny that!

Charles: Ichika… Why are you…

Sento:( _sits down_ ) Ichika and Chifuyu were abandoned when they were young. The two were orphaned at a young age. I'm sure that if you're father came out of nowhere and commanded you to do something you would never forgive him.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Exactly! I'd never let him do anything with me.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) I'm glad we got that all cleared up. But Ichika, remember we're still in the Dorm, with neighbors. Everyone! Don't Listen to what this Meathead is Shouting! It's Not Anything you have to worry about!

Voices from other rooms: Okay Sensei~!

Ichika: S-Sorry. But Sensei, would she be protected by Article 21, of the Academy's Charter?

Sento:( _looks at Ichika_ ) I'm… Wow, I'm surprised that you studied the Charter so thoroughly.( _smiles_ ) But yes, Ichika is right. Care to explain Ichika?

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Right on. Article 21 states that each and every student must belong to no state as long as they're enrolled here. If the student does not agree to it, then no external intervention shall be permitted. You'll be protected for the next 3 years, and with that time, Me, you, and Sensei can figure a solution.

Sento:( _smirks_ ) I've already have a plan ready to go. It's to register you as a Touto citizen. I can get you a passport, ID, and I can scrounge up a couple million Yen so you can live here for a time. And though some… Tactics, I can make sure that the Dunios Corporation doesn't follow you.

"I'm kinda afraid of what you have planned when you say… Tactics." Ichika says looking at me in unsurity. "Oh trust me…( _evil grin_ ) I have a few devious plots to ensure no one gets in our path… Ha ha ha ha ha..." I laugh softly with all the different plans floating through my head. "I'm scared" Ichika mutters off set. "Same here." Charlotte backed up says. Suddenly a knock on the door knocks us back into reality. "Ichika-san are you in there?" _Cecilia-chan?!_ "Oh no, what do we do?!" Our eyes fall upon Charlotte who currently is wearing clothes that makes clear her true Gender. "Get the door. I've got this." I take the seat in front of Charlotte, I put up a screen of just random data in front of Charlotte, I pull up a smaller screen in the palm of my hand.

Cecilia:( _enters room_ ) Ichika-san? Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?

Sento:( _turns_ ) Oh, Cecilia-chan. I was just giving Charles here a catch up lesson. You know the days that he's missed.

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) I see, well Ichika-san have you had dinner yet? If not I was thinking we could dine together.

Ichika: Oh… Yeah sure, I'll see you two later then. I'll grab something if you want it.

Sento: I have to meet Chifuyu later, so I'm fine. Just get something for Charles.

"Sure." Thus Ichika and Cecilia leave the room. A sigh escapes from the both of us. "That was close." Charlotte gives a agreement nod. "Speaking of, I need to get going. I promised to meet with Chifuyu. Are you going to be okay Charlotte-chan?" I ask, Charlotte just smiles as tears fall down her cheek.

Charlotte:( _sniffs_ ) It's just… I haven't had many people go out of their way to help me… It's hard to take it in is all.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Because you had closed yourself off because of your family.( _hands tissue_ ) But you don't have to anymore.( _stands up_ ) Your past doesn't matter when it comes to true family and friends. Take comfort that I'll always be here to help you if you get into a scuff okay?

Charlotte:( _wipes tears_ ) Thank you… Both you and Ichika.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Well, I have to get going. Are you sure your going to be okay now?

Charlotte:( _nods_ ) Yes, thank you. I'll see you later.

Sento:( _leaves_ ) I'm off. Have a good rest of the night.

Closing the door behind me, I walk down the hall. I look at the time, it's 8:54. _I'll be able to catch the next train, and get their on time if my calculations are correct. Which they always are._ I think back to Charlotte's smile. I can't help but chuckle at myself again. I'm happy to see her give a proper smile. _This is quite the acceptable outcome._

* * *

 _The Next day…_

 _Since that day Ichika, Charlotte, and I agreed to keep a secret until we have all the paper and heavy lifting complete._ As I walk through the campus, I come across a familiar figure look at the garden with a canvas. "Oh good afternoon Ichijo-sensei." Ichijo turns and greets me with a smile. "Ah, afternoon Kiryu-Sensei." I walk over to him and I look at his painting.

Sento: Let's see… I'm not big on painting but I like the colors and the image.

Ichijo:( _chuckles_ ) Thank you. But that's just the surface of the painting.

Sento:( _looks at painting_ ) "Surface?" It's just the image of a garden. Shure it gives a different look, but it's still an image.

Ichijo:( _smiles_ ) This is what makes talking to you so interesting. It not what you see that matters. It's the emotion the lies underneath the art itself. You think of everything as what we see at face value. At least when it comes to inanimate objects.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) I get that it's supposed to be beautiful but isn't it nothing more than a collections of plants that are pleasing to the eyes?

Ichijo: Ah, but there's the similarities yet our differences. Art and Science are the loves of people who put their emotions into our work.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Of that you won't see me complain.

Ichijo:( _sniffs brush_ ) But while you're science pleases our advancements as a species, art pleases the part of ourselves that makes us original.

Sento:( _looks at Ichijo_ ) So you're saying that the difference between Art and Science is the passion of originality that's put into it?

Ichijo:( _smiles_ ) Correct. It's contrasted, much like people's view of morality. But more often than not… it's more grey then black and white. Yet we cling to the differences, rather than the things that makes us the same.

"That's so true." Ichijo lifts his hand to the sky, with his brush still in his hand. He brings it down again and softly sniffs it. Ichijo then brings it to the painting as he continues to pain the art. "What was that all about?" I ask, looking at his nose. He had pulled back before he got paint on his nose. "Simply showing my dedication." _This guy is as passionate as me... Is this how I look to others?_

Ichijo: All art is simply a Masterpiece in the works. Everything has its own heart. From a painting of destruction, like my past piece, to a painting of peace like my current one. I even have it here.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) I guess I'll take a look… Probably an image of a- Ah! Th-This is!

I'm shocked at what I see. It's almost an artistic take on the battle Ichika and I had against Night Rouge and Blood Stalk. The almost demonic take on Stalk and Rouge is astonishingly distinct but still noticeable to not mistake them as Rouge and Stalk. Then the depictions of Build and Ichika. A white armored Knight with a dragon fist, and blade of light. _Without a doubt Ichika, then there's me._ A masked warrior with a claw in one hand, and a rocked in the other. _Rocketpanda Best Match._ All of this is set to a backdrop of Nanba Heavy Industries Composite Materials Laboratory, and us battling over a light, which is the USB Data. "Where did you get the idea for this piece?" I ask Ichijo.

Ichijo: Well I was just visiting the Nanba Heavy Industries Materials Laboratory. Their I saw Build and Ichika-kun battling those two figures. I almost didn't believe what I saw.

Sento: I see… Hmm? Then why were you even in the area?

Ichijo: What is this? An interrogation? I was in the area because I was curious of all the hubbub with Build. So I just kinda checked out areas that people place as areas of Build's Origins.

 _And Nanba being one of them…_ "I see, sorry for asking. Uh, have you told anyone else about Ichika's involvement?" With another chuckle, Ichijo puts down the painting and continues his current painting. "I haven't besides you Kiryu-san." "I see..." _Is Ichijo Stalk? Or Rouge? Wait._ I remember back to the action he made earlier. Where he lifted his brush to his nose and lightly sniffed the brush. Just like how Stalk did when we saw Stalk transform… _Is Ichijo Blood Stalk?_

* * *

Construct 42 Complete


	48. Construct 43

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 43: A sisterly tussle?

Sento: In the last Construct we cleared things up with Charlotte who was discovered to be a bastard child of the Dunios CEO, but as a great weight was lifted off of Charlotte, suspicions were casted upon Ichijo the art Teacher for being either Stalk or Rouge.

Ichika: Ichijo-sensei? But he's an art teacher.

Sento: I never said he was "The" culprit. Just like with Charles we need not cast the blame till we know all the evidence. Thus what will happen in Construct 43?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then RocketPanda slashing the screen, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Firehedgehog blasts water at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I ponder looking over the data. "I got the data you requested, but I'm still wondering. Why did you ask me to look this man up?" Sawa-san says, I lean back in my chair. "Just yesterday, when I was walking around, I saw one of his paintings." I pull up the picture, and I show it to Sawa-san. "Ooh, what a nice pai- Wait." The pieces connect, as she backs up.

Sawa:( _ponders_ ) I recognize the location and people in the picture but… How?

Charles:( _walks over_ ) Perhaps he just came by the battle by accident.

Sento:( _nods_ ) That's what I he said at first as well. But if he came across the fight, then he would have no idea what we would be fighting over. Yet there's this light in the picture that I can only relate to Katsuragi's Data.

Charles: There's got to be more than that to pin Ichijo-sensei to one of those two.

Sento:( _looks over_ ) Yes, this is just a painting. The light could equally be an artist's interpretation to the fight. I know that, but then Ichijo made the action, where he lifted his brush to his nose and lightly sniffed the brush. Just like how Stalk did when we saw Stalk transform.

"I see..." Charles ponders on this. That's when the sounds of footsteps knocks us out of our pondering period. "Hey! Sento?!" Ichika voice shouts out. "He's here. Let's discuss this with Ichika over lunch." Charles and Sawa-san nods. "Are you cooking again Sensei?" Charles asks, and with a glance back to her I nod is met with a smile. "Come on. I have something very tasty in mind." Heading up the stairs, opening the fridge door, I exit out. "D-Did sensei just exit from the fridge?" I look up to see Cecilia along with Rin, and Houki.

Rin: I-I think he just did…

Sento:( _turns to Ichika_ ) Why did you bring them here?

Ichika:( _shrugs_ ) They just followed me, they all insisted.( _sighs_ ) Look I'm sorry okay?

I lightly sigh. _I get the feeling that this is going to get loud soon._ I head to the kitchen as I head up to the wall. "What are you doing?" I put my hands into two slots in the empty wall. I grab and pull out two wooden handles. "Whu?" I pull back, opening the real fridge. "Th-The wall is the real fridge….What?" I grab a bowl with a mixture of ground beef, eggs, panko, chopped onions, all mixed together. "You making Hamburger's or something?" I also grab union, sauces, buns, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, potatoes, salt, pepper, butter, and cooking oil. "I am, but today it's gonna be an American style Hamburger with fries." I say as I lay the items out on the kitchen table.

Rin:( _leans over counter_ ) Wait… You cook?

Charles:( _walks out_ ) Yes, he works at this Cafe, and should now how to cook.

Ichika:( _sits down_ ) Anyways, that's not what's important. What did you want to talk to me about?

Sento:( _cutting vegetables_ ) Right, I wanted to talk to you about the potential spy we have at the Academy.

Cecilia, Rin, Houki, Ichika: A spy?!

Sento:( _nods_ ) Correct, but this is a Faust Spy getting information, and sending it back to who ever is at the leader. And this spy may just be Blood Stalk.

"No way..." Ichika mutters as he looks down at the table. I explain the situation, as Sawa-san hands the info she's collected over to the others to explain, as I cook the meat and the buns. "Ichijo is Stalk? No way." I take the meat off the grill and begin building the burger.

Sento:( _checking oil_ ) It's all just speculation really.( _takes out fries_ ) So we need to keep this a secret. But also we need someone to do a thorough investigation.( _sprinkles salt_ ) I know someone with just the resources to properly handle this investigation without letting anyone know.( _adds fries to plate_ ) She should be arriving soon.( _puts up plates_ ) Here we are, Japan style hamburger with fries.

"Ooh..." "Dig in." I hand the plates to my students, and they begin to dig in. I take two more plates, and place them next to each other on the counter. "Chloe! Lunch is ready!" At the same time, who else to come in other then Bodewig-san. "Instructor. I'm here as requested." Chloe exits the fridge and the two lock eyes. "Project: 1248. Why are you here?" Chloe asks with blank stare.

Laura: And why is a supposed "Complete Being" doing in such a rundown place like this?

 _Hey, this place isn't that run down. It's surprisingly advance all things considered._ "Now, now you two. Let's not throw names around." I gesture the two to take a seat. The two not even breaking lock for a second the two walk over to their plates and separate from each other. _Goodness it's like dealing with 5 year olds._ "What? What? What's happening?" Tabane asks also coming out of the fridge.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Dealing with 5 year olds who have no idea the concept of forgiving.

Houki:( _getting out of chair_ ) Nee...San?

Tabane: Hoki-chan?

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Phoo boy...( _turns to Ichika_ ) This is one of the reasons why I asked you to not let anyone follow you.

"HOKI-Chan~!" Tabane shouts as she jumps over the counter, trying to give a hug to Houki. Houki grabs Tabane and throw her over the shoulder. Tabane is flung onto the ground and lies on the ground. "Tabane, please don't do that again." I tell her walking over with two more plates. I place them down on a table as Tabane gets back up.

Tabane:( _puffing cheeks_ ) Boo~ Houki-chan, you could be a little more welcoming.

Houki:( _turns away_ ) Don't want to talk to you.

Tabane:( _surprised_ ) Wha?! No… It can't be... MY LITTLE SISTER HAS ENTERED HER REBELLIOUS PERIOD!

"Get A hold of yourself!" I shout slamming her over the head with my rubber glove. "Owei~ You're so- Oooh." Tabane looks down upon the plate of food liying before her. "Eat up." "Gladly!" Tabane says taking a seat putting her hands together and saying. "Thank you for the meal!" Before digging in. Though the air is tense between Chloe and Bodewig. _Maybe I should have waited to bring Bodewig in for this mission._

* * *

 _Meanwhile… IS Academy Art Class room 3 We are Observer_

Ichijo sits alone in his room. The light of the sunny waters beam through the windows cascading into a beautiful image on the floor of the room. Looking down at the floor to see the cascading images, he lifts his pencil. He slides the pencil across his nose, lightly having a sniff before putting the pencil on the paper. With gentle ease Ichijo lightly sketches across the piece of drawing paper. But in the corner where a dark shadows overlap, smoke begins to build up.

Ichijo: I'd figure you'd be arriving sooner or later. Batman.

Rouge:( _appears_ ) Do not call me "Batman." It's-

Ichijo:( _waves_ ) I know, I know. It's Night Rouge. Geez learn to take a bit of sarcasm why don't you?

Rouge:( _grunts_ ) I don't do, sarcasm. Never mind. About that plan you sent in.

Ichijo:( _looks back_ ) It's getting passed, No?( _looks back at skech_ ) Trust me. It's still inside her, and we can use this to full Awaken Banjou. And we could have an extra plus as well.

Rouge:( _walks over_ ) Are you referring to "Her?" You honestly think she has the potential to become a rider?

Ichijo:( _smiles_ ) You know as well as I, that she's got plenty of potential. We just need to give the push to reach for that power. Leaving solutions so limited, tends to make a person creative in a situation no? Especially if this girl is about as competitive as I've heard. You're on board our little plan right?

Rouge: We'll see, I've also got my own plan in all of this.

"Fine then. Is that all?" Ichijo asks Rouge. A small nod is given. "Okay then. _Chao!_ " Ichijo says as Rouge backs up into the corner and gas surrounds him as he fades away. "That mist trick is always so Batman esk." Ichijo puts down his skech and walks over to his desk. Sliding open a drawer he pulls out the same gun and helmet from the battle. "I suppose I'll be needing this soon." He lets out a small chuckle.

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos Cafe… We are Sento_

Cleaning the dishes, I explain the situation to Bodewig. "Observation of Instructor Ichijo?" I nod as I wash the plates. "Yes, altho it's more stalking if anything." Bodewig looks up at me, and slowly turns her head in confusion. "Stalking?" I pause, putting down my plate and turning off the faucet. "D-Do you not know what stalking is?" I ask turning to Bodewig. Bodewig confirms.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) How long, may I ask have you been in the military?

Laura:( _sits straight_ ) 15 years sir.

Sento:( _rubs eyes_ ) Sweet Jesus, I must ask what was you're beef with Chloe? What this about Chloe being a "Complete Being?"

Laura: That is classified information. But all I will say is… That she had no flaws… While I was considered a failure. Yet they were forced to use me when she disappeared on a mission here. She and I are tools, She was the better tool. When she went missing I was used as a less superior tool.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Please don't call yourself a tool.

Laura: It matters little of what I am. I have a mission and I intend to get that mission done.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) I'm glad you feel that way, but you still realise that you are a human with emotions, thus you can't call yourself a tool. And if it's any consolation, you're sister is far from any sort of complete being.

Laura:( _stands up_ ) I must begin my mission. Permission to be dismissed?

Sento: A-... Sure. Dismissed.

With that and a salute from Bodewig, she leaves the Cafe. I let out another sigh, as I head back into the kitchen to continue cleaning the dishes. "I can definitely see the resemblance." I say as Chloe stands up from behind the counter. "Really? Cause I can't." I chuckle. "Oh yeah. Blind dedication, quick to anger, dangerous behavior… You two are two peas in a pod." _Complete being, yeah right._ "Whatever! I'm going to go make a Full Bottle now!" She exclaims as she heads back down stairs. "Do that please!" I shout back a she enters the fridge…. _Wait. I just realised something._

Sento:( _looking around_ ) Where did Ichika, Charles, Cecilia, Rin, Houki, and Tabane go?

* * *

Construct 43 Complete


	49. Construct 44

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 44: The Split of Trust

Cecilia: In the last Construct, I, Fang, Shinonono-san all followed Ichika-san to a Cafe known as the Infinite Stratos Cafe. Their, we discover that this is where Kiryu-Sensei lives, alongside, Tabane Shinonono, and another woman named Chloe Chronicle.

Rin: Wait. How do you know that? We didn't hear her name at all in the last Construct?

Cecilia: Well, the script here, gives the name right here. It's been provided by Kiryu-sensei.

Houki: After Kiryu-Sensei provided us Lunch, he discussed with us the possibility of Ichijo-Sensei being Blood Stalk, the same man or woman who's attacked the Academy on multiple occasions. To ensure that the data is collect with someone with proper experience, Kiryu-sensei, calls on Bodewig Laura.

Charles: Upon arriving however, Chloe and Bodewig steared each other down. At the same time, this wasn't the only Sister reunite. Miss Tabane and Houki reunited. With Miss Houki throwing Miss Tabane over her shoulder. A bit rude don't you think? Especially since she's you're sister and all that, or at least a hug.

Houki: Trust me when I say that a "Hug" is as dangerous, as the rapid release of nuclear energy by fission of heavy atomic nuclei, causing damage through a heatblast and radioactivity, that an Atomic bomb releases.( _everyone looks at Houki_ ) What? I'm interested in Sciencey stuff too.

Charles: Well… At least I can say that I see a resemblance. Anyways, what will happen in Construct 44?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then RocketPanda slashing the screen, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Firehedgehog blasts water at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

After finishing the Dishes and I head down to the lab, their I come in to see Cecilia-chan, Rin-chan, Houki-chan, Ichika, Tabane( _trying to hug Houki_ ), and Chloe is probably inside the fabricator. "Don't touch anything, I'd rather you not possibly break anything." I note walking past them all and to the desk. I pause when I see Ichika staring at the screen. "What's wrong?" I ask Ichika.

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) Nothing, just thinking how Katsuragi got what he deserved.

Sento:( _tilts head_ ) What do you mean?

Ichika: Well think about it. He made the Smashes, and has hurt so many.( _slams Arm against pillar_ ) I can't forgive that guy… Not only did he use me as a guinea pig… He's also responsible for Kasumi's death! That Katsuragi doesn't even consider people as actual people! He totally got what he deserved.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) It's true that it was wrong of him to conduct those human experiments without regards for the side-effects of the Nebula gas. But looking at it from a scientific perspective, the fact he managed to create such a system is astounding!

Ichika:( _turns to Sento_ ) What the hell are you saying?( _turns to screen_ ) People have died because of him! The fact is the "Kamen Rider" would've been used as a weapon if it weren't for the owner!

Sento: It's society that influences science to be used for military purpose! It's not creators fault. It's the people who use the inventions as weapons! Blaming the scientist for this is Close minded!

Ichika: Are you seriously going to side with that demonic scientist?( _grabs Sento_ ) Don't screw with me! This doesn't even have to do with clearing my name! Hurry up and get that-

At that moment, the fabricator door blasts open much to the surprise to everyone except me and Tabane. "Confusion and surprises don't go well together." Cecilia says rubbing her ears. "Ow..." Rin mutters. "I'm with Alcott-san, confusions and surprises don't mix." Houki mutters. "Seriously, again!?" Ichika and Charles exclaim, as I run up to the fabricator grabbing the bottle inside.

Chloe:( _walking past_ ) Too tired… I want my paycheck… Too sleepy… Sleeping.

Sento:( _looking at bottle_ ) So it's a lock Bottle this time, huh?( _hair flings up_ ) What an incredible outcome!

Ichika:( _looks at Sento and Chloe_ ) What the hell is wrong with you guys?!

A silence grows between the three of us. "Um… C-Can I get an explanation?" Rin-chan asks raising her hand. "H-Here let me explain." Charles volunteers.

* * *

 _We are Gentoku Bathhouse..._

I sit in the warm water, waiting for my meeting with Namba Heavy Industries Chairman. The waiting is tense, as the water does little to calm me. The doors open as two body guards along with Juzaburo Namba himself. "It has been a while, Chairman Namba." Namba enters the water with a great big sigh escaping his mouth.

Namba: It's as exceptional as always. Back when I was a child, I would always be excited for when I would come to this bath-house with my dad every week. Did you manage to persuade the Prime Minister?

Gen:( _looks at water_ ) I have not, sir…

Namba: Do you realise just how much I've invested into Faust? The Rider System is a military weapon that will change the world. Much like the IS, yet this won't be restricted by some other countries treaty. Or are you saying… That you're okay with me leaking that to Hokuto or Seito?

Gen:( _turns to Namba_ ) No… Of course not.

Namba: Let's not forget that we have another operation that going on here.

Gen:( _nods_ ) The Bottle Purification, that's been moving smoothly.

Namba: Yes, but that won't account for your own lack of progress. Then you'd better persuade him as soon as possible. Are we clear?

"I understand." I tell Namba as I give a bow.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I sit at my desk at the Touto research center. The argument Ichika and I had yesterday, got my head moving. Altho he may have been angered by Katsuragi. It's not as if he didn't have a few good points. But I still think that it's wrong to believe that Katsuragi is at fault for his actions, especially for the fact that it's the person who uses the item as a weapon not the creator.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Scientists sure are a misunderstood profession.

Eita:( _leans over_ ) What makes you say that?

Sento: Was Katsuragi Takumi really a demonic scientist?

Shingo:( _stands up_ ) He wasn't! It's only ignorant people who disregard science that say things like that. That man was nothing short of a genius!

Eita:( _chuckles_ ) This guy's a Katsuragi sympathizer. But I suppose it's true that if Katsuragi were still here, we might have already figured out the Pandora Box by now.

Utsumi:( _walks over_ ) All three Prime Ministers will be arriving tomorrow to inspect the Pandora Box. You are all to collect the data, you've researched so for by morning.

Sento: Wait… You mean… tomorrow morning? Please don't ask for the impossible.

Utsumi: I'm sure you can manage if you work at it all night. Get started as soon as possible.

 _He's like a cyborg…_

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Me and Charles wait at the train station. I think back to what Sento told me yesterday. " _It's society that influences science to be used for military purpose! It's not creators fault. It's the people who use the inventions as weapons! Blaming the scientist for this is Close minded!_ " _How can he say that? He's the one who made the Smashes, the Build Driver, the Full Bottles, everything! How can he defend him?_ "Something wrong?" Charles asks.

Ichika:( _shakes head_ ) N-Naw, nothings wrong.

Charles: It's about yesterday's argument huh?( _Ichika recluntly nods_ ) I have to say, despite the good points you gave… I feel Sensei was right.

Ichika:( _turns to Charles_ ) Wha? Why? Katsuragi caused this nation so much trouble! He got what he deserved!

Charles:( _crosses arms_ ) And would you say the same of the workers in a gun factory? No, you wouldn't because they can't decide whose hand gets on the weapons they create. Thus they can't be held accountable for their actions. And who knows, maybe Katsuragi handed Miss. Tabane the belt so it could be used like Sensei is using it right now.

Ichika: What about the people who are no longer here because of his actions? You saying that he can't be held responsible?

"But that wasn't Night Rouge the who gassed Kasumin?" I open my mouth to respond but I choke. I turn away in frustration, and straight to Houki who's standing in front of me. "A-Am I interrupting anything?" "N-No, nothing at all." Houki walks over to the side of me. The monorail train arrives, and we enter the train. "You were talking about the argument?" Houki asks, "No we weren't." I say. "Yes we were." Charles confirms. "Hey!" I exclaim as the doors close and the

Houki: I see… If it's okay.

Ichika: What?

Houki:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Is it okay for me to join you guys?

Charles and Ichika:( _in synch_ ) What? No way!

"Why not?" _Oh, there's many reasons why she can't._ "You have no way to defend yourself, and there's no telling that you won't be gassed and turn into a Smash yourself?" Houki scoffs. "Remember when you were battling that Rouge IS? I could take on the roll I did during that battle." _She means to be an operator?_ "Even so, we'll go to the Cafe, and if Sento isn't there we'll call him up and he'll say-"

 _Later..._

Sento:( _Over the phone_ ) _Sure, happy to have a new operator on the team!_

Ichika:( _Annoyed_ ) What the hell?!

Sento: _Language. And I suppose you'd like some reasoning for this decision correct? Well simply put, as Chloe has been safe their at the lab. It will be equally as easy for her, to help take care of both my position and watching over you and Charles._

Ichika: But.

" _No buts. Hanging up, I have a paper to finish by tomorrow, and everyone here at the office is forcing me to help out._ " With that Sento hangs up. Houki looks to us, a smirk forming across her face. "Wipe that dumb look off your face." I say walking past her, I hear Houki chuckle. _Houki's going to help out… Huh?_

* * *

Construct 44 Complete


	50. Construct 45

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 45: Chloe Outside

Sento: God this is difficult. Cyborg Utsumi is asking way- Oh?! I'm on? Ahem. In the last construct, after discussing the details of how Katsuragi Takumi is the catalyst of all our problems, an argument ensues of whose right. Personally it's the one who uses the technology that determines if something is good or not. Anyways, What will happen in Construct 45?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then RocketPanda slashing the screen, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Firehedgehog blasts water at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I sit at a table across from the counter. Sitting at the is Houki and Chloe who are watching a life show, on the TV on the wall. Charles and I look on from a distance. "I'm getting excited just looking at it!" The announcer begins her introduction.

Ichika: Hey, Chloe? Yesterday… You timed that bottle explosion on purpose to interrupt our fight, didn't you?

Chloe:( _puts down drink_ ) Don't read too into it. It was just a coincidence.

Charles:( _looking around and mutters_ ) Good, lord this is awkward.( _normal voice_ ) Hey, Chloe? I wanted to ask you this for some time now… Don't you ever think of going out?( _points at screen_ ) Like, "I want to go to this kinda stylish shop!" Being cooped up here can't be all that great.

Chloe: If I went out, I would just get captured again…

 _Talk about lonely… We need to lighten things up._ "Alright. Come on, Ichika, Houki. Let's give it a try!" Charles says stand up. "Haa?" Me, Houki, and Chloe ask. Charles turns back to us giving a thumbs up and a smile. "No way." Chole says.

* * *

 _Tokyo Downtown_

We walk through the streets. All four of us inside IS Academy uniforms. "Charles? Where did you get that second female uniform?" I ask. "Yes, what's with this high school getup? It feels like I'm cosplaying! If this payback for the Sky Road incident then I'm sorry." Charles unenthusiastically chuckles.

Charles:( _sweatdrop_ ) Actually, no. I was checking out some of the clubs, and I'd stumbled into the Cosplay Club and got wrapped into their shenanigans. And they insisted on making me have this.

Houki:( _Sweatdrop_ ) Wow… I almost feel bad for you Dunios.( _looks at Chloe_ ) But still, if you had a problem, then you should have told us before changing.

"Well excu- WHAAAA~!" Chloe exclaims as she runs off, and towards the clothing shop we saw on TV. "This is it! This is it! I wanted these clothes~!" _Talk about a 180 turn… From silent and deadly to loud and excited._ Altho, I can't help but chuckle seeing her like this. "Alright, looks like this was a good idea Charles." The three of us exchange a smile, and we enter the shop.

Chloe:( _turns to Houki_ ) Hey, Hey! Houki-san! Can you take a few pictures of me in these clothes?

Houki:( _points to self_ ) Me? W-Well okay.( _takes out phone_ ) Let me just get the camera ready.

Chloe:( _nods_ ) Great.( _grabs clothes_ ) Oooh, I've wanted to wear these.( _turns to Ichika and Charles_ ) You'd two better not peak!

Ichika and Chloe:( _sweatdrop_ ) Yes mam…

"Okay, I'm ready over here!" Houki says readying her camera. Chloe exits the changing room, in varying clothes. One that looks great for spring, another that reminds me of Sawa-san _maybe she bought from here?_ , another with a sort of punk/free kinda look to it. After we buy the clothes, and we go off to grab a snack. Dropping by a real Cafe, Chloe indulges herself with a parfait, me with some beef, Charles with a chocolate Mousse, and Houki with some Yakisoba. "Delicious!" Chloe exclaimed in joy. "No kidding." I also say.

Charles: Man you eat a lot.

Houki: He's always been like that.

Ichika:( _Mouth full_ ) Mo!( _No!_ ) I Phave nowt!( _I have not!_ )

After that we leave off to a nearby batting cage. Charles redies up, ball flies towards him. He swings with everything he has, only for the ball to fly past him. " _Sigh~_ That's the 20th concentrative one." Next is Houki, she readies up to the bat. The ball flies towards her, and she swings down. Making the ball slam into the ground. "Uhh… You know that's suppose-" "Yes!...It's just, I haven't touched baseball in… many years… Lay off!" I laugh. "Okay. My turn." I ready up the bat. The ball launches towards me, I swing hitting the ball perfectly and sending it flying. "Oh yeah!" I exclaim with a fist pump. "Guess it's Chloe-chan's turn." Houki says as we look over. We all look over to Chloe readying up to bat. She readies herself as the ball flies towards her. Chloe swings, the impact sends the ball flying at such a velocity that it catches fire, and burns right through the net. "What?" "Wow… Impressive." "How?" We all stare at Chloe in amazement. _Wow, never underestimate a former Government agent._ "Alright!" Chloe exclaims in excitement. We leave after that.

Chloe: That was fantastic.

Ichika: Hey, give it a rest.

Charles:( _stretches_ ) Okay, where to next?

Houki:( _takes out pamphlet_ ) How about the Aquarium? I've been meaning to visit the Aquarium.

Chloe:( _nods_ ) Yeah! Let's go their next!

"We're still going?" I exclaim. _I swear if I have to carry any more stuff, I'm handing it to Charles._ "Just come along!" We pass by a few people who were carrying a painting of something. I couldn't see it, but the seemed to perk up when we passed by them. "Miitan?! I think I just heard Miitan's Voice!" _What?_ "Yeah, me too!" I hear behind us. We all look back to see the fanboys looking around. "We gotta move!" Houki exclaims as she dashes off, while taking Chloe by the hand. Me and Charles rushes after her. We follow Houki to an empty creek with no one around. We all stop to catch our breath.

Ichika: Man, that was close.

Charles:( _chuckles_ ) You almost became an Idol that people could actually meet.

Chloe: But I had fun!( _exhales_ ) I've never done anything like it before.

Ichika:( _chuckles_ ) You're joking. Shurly even while you were an agent, they'd let you off to have this kind of fun.

Chloe:( _disappointed chuckle_ ) Nope. I never really did much besides mission, or trainning, or sleeping, or… Anything military really. Then when I was sent here… Well, I just slept. For almost 7 years.

Houki:( _turns to Chloe_ ) S-Seven years?!

Chloe:( _nods_ ) Yup. I lost consciousness when the Sky Wall Disaster happened, and spent seven years comatose. With all the crazy stuff happening while I was asleep, the German Military just decided to give up on me.

Ichika: Man.( _puts down bags and stuffed animal_ ) You guys sure love to talk about crazy stuff like it's nothing, huh?( _puts hand in pockets_ ) Well… What happened?

Chloe chuckles as she leans on the bars. "I don't remember. I fainted, and when I woke up, I had this." Chloe looks to her wrist where a golden bracelet, with symbols upon it. "It won't come off, no matter what. I'm able to purify bottles because of it…" _I was wondering how she did that._

Chloe: Before Sento had finished the transfer device, just purifying one bottle would put me to sleep for a week. Well, I still get tired after it… But not as bad as before. Ever since this, I've always yearned for a normal life…

Charles:( _looks to Chloe_ ) Then what's with you're issue with Laura?

Chloe: She and I were part of the same project. Genetic babies made to become the perfect weapon. She and I were put through the same training program. We both came out as soldiers. But she had faults as I never did I was crowned the perfect being.( _chuckles_ ) Though, now I question that. Sento always points out my flaws. He would always tell me that I was far from perfect.

Houki: What do you think?

Chloe:( _chuckles_ ) I think, Sento has every right to point that out. I'm not perfect, all I am after all is just another person… I was just born in a different way. But… It's just when I see her, I see myself as the person I was. I guess I just back tracked to those days. It feels scary that she's my sister and is still the same as I was before. All of the past actions I have done for the German Government… All the Black Ops and clean ups.

The reality of the world sinks in. _Is it any wonder that Sento bothers to fight for the people? Shure their are good people in the world but… Their far and very few between. But I guess he just has that much faith in humanity…_ "Did you and Kasumi-chan go on dates a lot?" Chloe asks me. To Houki and Charles intrigue, I begin to remember back to memories of the past. I chuckle remembering all of the past.

Ichika: Yeah. We went to a lot of different places.( _takes out Dragon Bottle_ ) Whenever I hold this, for some reason it makes me feel like she's nearby… Cheering me on, scolding me when no one else was around, and helping me keep my purpose.

Chloe:( _looks at bottles_ ) You really did love her, didn't you?

Ichika:( _clenches bottle_ ) That's the exact reason… Why I can't forgive Faust for what they did to her. Same with Katsuragi for creating those human experiments. And yet that damn Sento sticks up for him… Why?

Charles: Huh? What do you mean?

Ichika:( _turns back_ ) Well think about it. He's considered a fugitive, hunted by the government, multiple countries coming after him and his technology, and he's been spyed on. Not to mention all the divorces, dead family, corporate bastards, broken family bonds, and orphaned children. Seeing all those despicable things in the world… He still stands up and fights then… Why?

"Sorry to break up the somber tone but we've got incoming!" Houki shouts as we turn to Faust Guardians approach us. "Houki, take Chloe and run." "But- Ichik-" "Just get out of here! Me and Charles have this!" I activate my IS, as well as Charles. "Houki, take care of her.( _takes out blade_ ) here!" I toss Houki my Yukihira Type 2. "I've unlocked it, so you can use it. Use it to protect her if anything gets in your way." I exclaim to Houki. She nods, thus she and Chloe run off.

* * *

 _We are Chloe_

As Houki and I run down the streets, we turn into a construction section. "We need to let Sensei know!" Houki exclaims. "I'll call him!" I reach into my bag and I take out my phone. "Turn right!" Houki commands as we turn and enter an isolated area. I dial up Sento. "Sento, Faust has shown up! They're in area G3, Banjou and Dunios are currently fighting them." I exclaim to Sento.

Sento:( _surprised_ ) _What?! Why would they be there?!_

Suddenly, my phone is grabbed. I turn to face the person, and I'm put face to face with Night Rouge. " _Chloe? Chloe Chronicle?! Hey, what ha-_ " Sento asks before Night Rouge hangs up and tosses the phone aside. "I didn't mind letting you roam for a bit… But time's up." Rouge says slowly approaching me. I remember back to the things I did. "No… Not again. I don't want to go back..." The fear, and remembering the past, starts to… Make… Me… Pass… out-

 _We are Houki_

Chloe falls to the ground, I rush over and manage to catch her in time. "Hmf. What a pitiful state. Stand aside and I won't hurt you." I stand up readying the Yukihira Type 2. "You plan to defeat me with that?" Rouge points out. I ready and charge at Rouge. Rouge chuckles, and raises his hand to grab my blade. I swing. "Haaa!" I shout, as I swing across his stomach knocking him off balance. "How's that?" I note backing up.

Rouge:( _scoffs_ ) Lucky strike. I'd forgotten about you're reputation as a Kendo Champion.

Houki:( _smirks_ ) I'm honored to know the information that you know me. Now back off.

Rouge:( _sighs_ ) I'm afraid not. Even if you have combat experience. You're limited by you're frail human potential. It won't be too much trouble to destroy you.

Houki:( _slightly lowers weapon_ ) You're right. Even with this blade… I won't make so much as a dent…( _Rouge chuckles_ ) But here's the thing. I can't hurt you. But I can distract you.

"Huh?" A fist flies and punches Rouge. Sending him into a nearby wall. "Houki! Are you okay?!" Ichika exclaims. I smile as I toss him back his blade. "Fine, thanks for the blade." Ichika smiles at me. Charles joins soon after. "Take care of Chloe." I nod as I rush over to Chloe's unconscious body. "Rush him!" Ichika shouts, as he and Charles charge towards Rouge. Rouge raises his hands and grabs the both of them by the shoulder. "Did you think you could beat me with some IS? Please." Rouge tosses Charles into a wall next to me. Then punches Ichika away. Rouge chuckles as he begins towards Ichika. I begin to get to my feet, but another figure enters the picture. _Blood Stalk?!_

Stalk: _Quit raising a ruckus without telling me. What happened to my plan?_

Houki:( _lifts up Chloe_ ) Ichika! Come on!( _turns to Charles_ ) You too Charles! Get up! You're our only way out of here!

Ichika:( _rushes over_ ) R-Right!( _helps Charles up_ ) You okay?

Charles:( _nods_ ) Yeah. I'll make it. I can fly.

I hand Charles, Chloe. "Pick me up, and let's get out of here!" I exclaim to Ichika. Ichika nods and picks me up. We launch into the sky and fly off.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Rouge begins to chase after them. But is stopped by Stalk. " _Hey now. We aren't done talking._ " Rouge angry growls under his helmet.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

We land in a street ally. "I think we're safe here." I say looking around. Charles lands with Chloe in hi-Her arms. _I'm still so used to calling Charlotte a guy instead of a girl._ Before we can put away our IS's Faust Guards approach and surrounds us. "Oh, come on!" Suddenly a shadow drops down, and cuts down one guard. "Sento!" It's Build in NinNinComic. Sento dashes slicing through another Guardian. " **Fire Jutsu! Blazing Slash!** " The 4-Koma Ninpo exclaims, as Sento gestures with his hands, the flames exit from the blades and split as the strike at the Guardians. The flames enter open ports on the Guardians, the sudden increase in heat causes the Guardians to explode. Sento stands up straight, and sighes as his helmet folds away. His purple and yellow eyes turn towards us.

Build: What were you doing? This is exactly why Chloe should always be at the Cafe.

Ichika: Sh-Shut up!

Build:( _shrugs_ ) Eh, whatever at least none of you are harmed… Speaking of.( _points_ ) When did this happen?

I'm confused at first what he means. Till I remember that I was still holding Houki in a princess fashion. "Uhh… This is not what it looks like!" I exclaim to Sento. "You sure? And should it even be that weird considering you have past experience with girls?" _This smartass!_

* * *

Construct 45 Complete


	51. Construct 46

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 46: Discussion.

Author's note: As you have probably noticed, the chapters are getting longer. Thus, expect these chapters to be released slower. Other stories will also be updated as well. Please let that me known and other wise. Onto the chapter.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then RocketPanda slashing the screen, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Firehedgehog blasts water at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are observer Hidden Faust Base_

" _I see. So you were uncharacteristically desperate because of Nanba Heavy Industries. And here I thought you were embracing your inner Batman. "I'm batman!" And all that stuff._ " Stalk jabs at Rouge. Rouge is covered in mist, as he return to Gentoku. "The Rider System is a weapon that could save Touto. I'll do whatever it takes to keep it away from the other countries." Gentoku remarks.

Stalk:( _crosses arms_ ) _And? What exactly are you gonna do now?_

Gen: The only thing we can do to keep Favor.( _turns to Stalk_ ) We'll steal Pandora's Box from the lab. That's enough of a spark to start a war. Which will light a fire under my Father even can't sit on.

Gentoku turns, as a figure walks out. Shingo with a full bottle in his hands. "You strike tomorrow." Shingo without hesitation, nods. Shingo turns away and walks out, in the palm of his hand is a small bottle. Filled with Smash essence. "All for Katsuragi's Genius." Shingo mutters to himself.

* * *

 _The next day… Touto Government building_

"Prime Ministers Tajimi and Midou are here." Utsumi informs Taizan. "Where's Gentoku?" Taizan asks Utsumi. "He has some matters to attend to, and he will join us as soon as possible." Utsumi explains to Taizan. Taizan sighs, as he gets up from his seat and prepares himself for the meeting.

 _Touto Research Labs We are Sento_

I lie on the bench my head facing downwards as I let blood rush to my head. _All-nighters always suck. And it's not fun when it doesn't involve anything I'm working on. Hmm?_ I turn and stand straight up, as I notice Shingo-san walking down the stairs. _Odd? Looks like he's carrying something._ That's when I noticed around his neck is a gas mask, and a container, with a hose with some sort of gas. _Hey, Shingo doesn't work with chemicals!_ I get to my feet and follow after him. I follow him to the security room. _What is he doing in here?_ I take out my handkerchief and place it over my mouth and nose.

Sento:( _enters room_ ) What are you doing?!( _looks around_ ) What the? Knockout gas...?

Shingo:( _takes off gas_ ) The time for the revolution has come!( _takes out bottle_ ) RAAAAAHHHH!

Shaking the Essence bottle and opening it on himself. The essence leaks out and transforms Shingo-san. "Kuwata Shingo-san!" The Smash sends a wave at me that I dodge. Then the Smash flies though the wall. _An all nighter paired with immediate combat… Great._ I strap on the Build Driver and shake the full Bottles. " **Taka! Gatling! Best Match! Are you Ready?!** " I crank the lever and enter my Henshin position. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me. " **Hawkgatling! Yeah~!** " I fly from the hole the Smash made, as I fly after him,

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Me, Houki, and Charles wait around the bed that Chloe is asleep upon. "You saved me." Chloe mutters, the three of us let out a sigh of relief. "Where's Sento?" "So you really did call him." I tell Chloe. "He defeated the enemy and returned to the institute without saying anything. Only that we must head back to the Cafe, then to the Academy." Houki explains to Chloe. Chloe looks at me. Probably still seeing my angered face, she sighs.

Chloe: You still haven't made up with him?

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) It's not as if we weren't on good terms to begin with! He might even be the culprit who murdered Katsuragi Takumi.

Chloe: You don't even believe that anymore, though…

Charles: And I saw the apartment of Sensei's former self. He was wild like you. But far from having a murderous intent. He went to Katsuragi's room sure, but why would he kill someone who was about to give him a job?

"Whatever, I'm done here." I get up out of my seat, as I begin to leave when Chloe speaks up again. "I was saved… By Tabane, and Sento." I turn back to Chloe, as she explains. "( _looks down at amulet_ ) Because of this power, I was forced by Faust to purify Bottles. Even after Tabane rescued me, I wasn't able to use this power for a while out of fear." A warm smile comes over Chloe, as she remembers something happy in her life.

Chloe:( _smiles_ ) At that time, Sento told me something. That "Because of the Bottles I purify, the Kamen Rider is able to be a Hero of Justice and save the Futures of many people. So thank you." That's what he told me, Tabane saved my body, Sento saved my Soul.( _Cross-Z Dragon flies over_ ) He even created that Dragon with you in mind. He said he wanted it to become a guide for you. He's even looking to the future, when the Kamen Rider is no longer needed. Helping the Students at the IS Academy, creating their own futures that way. He said that his task is not just clearing Ichika's Name. I have to guide him back onto the Right path. He said that was his atonement for letting Kasumi die.

Ichika: Wh-... "Letting Kasumi Die"...( _turns to wall_ ) But he didn't even do anything wrong! If anything, he let me say my goodbyes… Instead of leaving me with nothing.

Chloe:( _smiles_ ) You work with him at school everyday. You should know by now that, that's just Sento for you. Sento believes in the power of Science. And that's why he doesn't blame Katsuragi Takumi. He blames the people using the technology he created. He wants to something about science being used for the wrong reasons. That's probably what he's thinking.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The battle with the Smash sent us far off into the Touto rocky hillside. I knock the Smash back, as I grab the wings on my back. " _Here we go! Boomerang!_ " I pull the wings off, and attach them together. Locking in a linear fashion, I ready and throw the boomerang straight at the Smash. It slices through the Smash damaging it's left wing. The wings reattach, as I take out Lion and Sojiki. " _Haven't used you guys in quite awhile._ " I shake the bottles. " _Well, shall we begin the Experiment?_ " I open the caps, and place the bottles into the Driver. " **Lion! Sojiki! Best Match! Are you Ready?!** " " _Build up!_ " The armor closes around me. " **Lioncleaner! Yeah~!** " I gesture across my visior as I say. " _The laws of Victory have been decided!_ " I put out the Sojiki arm, as I begin to suck in small debri. The Smash holds his ground, that's when the suction pulls in a large rock smashing into the Smashes back. I ready my Lion arm, as I send a blast of energy straight at the rock. Causing it to explode sending the Smash into the air, and crashing into the ground. It stumbles back onto its feet, and turns to flee. The Smash manages to take off despite having a damaged wing. I grab the Crank, and I turn the crank. " **Ready go! Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " The belt exclaims, as the Sojiki sucks up the vacuum around the Smash, preventing him from leaving. _You're not getting Away!_ I ready my arm, and I send an Enegry Lion straight at the Smash, hitting him and sending him flying towards the stone of the hill. The Smash falls to the ground, with flames exuding from his body. I take out an Empty Full bottle and absorb the Smash Essence into the bottle. Closing the cap, I look back to Shingo-san.

Shingo:( _Delirious_ ) Wh-What? Where… Am I?( _sits up_ ) Huh?( _sees Build_ ) I see… My goal has been achieved.

Build:( _Confused_ ) _Goal? Wait, you planned this?!_

Shingo:( _nods_ ) Yes, Build. Or rather, Kiryu-san!( _Build's helmet folds away_ ) My job was to lure you away from the institute in order for us to retrieve the Pandora Box.

Build: "Us?" As in there's more! Which country do you work for! Is it America? Russia? Germany? China? England?

Shingo:( _laughs_ ) None of those counties… I'm of Touto. That's it. And I am not the only one who fights for this cause!

* * *

 _We are observer_

At the same time. Eita types away at the Security computer. After Build and Shingo had left, Eita had picked up the slack. "The security lock has been released." Eita says over the phone to Gentoku. " _Excellent. Stalk is enroute, commence operation… Retrieve the Pandora's Box._ "

 _Meanwhile…_

Stalk readies himself, he smirks at his black cloaked helmet. " _Time to embrace my inner Cobra Commander._ " Stalks puts the helmet on and with his Guardian entourage, he begins the March. " _Gentlemen, by the name of Blood Stalk. I command you, all of you. Follow me to the Revolution!_ " Stalk and his Guardians march towards the exit.

 _With Namba…_

Driving through the streets of Tokyo, Namba thinks aloud to himself. "They're finally making their move." Pictures of Build are handed to Namba. "Here's some new information on Build. He's expanding his arcenel slowly. But it's all quite effective." Sawa-san explains to Namba.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

 _He's with Faust?! And in the Government no less… How far does this rabbit hole go?_ Shingo-san laughs, as he gets to his feet. "My job is complete." Shingo-san takes out another Smash Essence bottle and shakes it. "Where?! No don't!" Shingo-san puts the bottle above his head.

Shingo:( _smiles_ ) I'll tell you one last thing. Katsuragi Takumi… Is Alive! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Build:( _reaches out_ ) Shingo-san!

Shingo dissipates into the air. His body destroyed by the Smash essence. I'm unable to comprehend what I just heard. "Katsuragi Takumi's…. Alive? How?" _Wait if his job is to distract and bring me here then… Oh shit!_ I grab my phone and speed dial Charles's phone.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

" _See you!_ " The recording of Katsuragi states to the screen. _I'm having a hard time coming to terms. Sento believes in Humanity though science._ "The power of science." I mutter to myself. That's when Charles's phone rings. "Hello?( _stands up_ ) What?! The Lab is being attacked?!" Charles exclaims.

Sento:( _over phone_ ) _Yes, I fell for the trap of theirs and got lured away. I need you and Ichika to hurry to the lab._

Charles:( _nods_ ) We're on our way.( _turns to Houki_ ) Sorry, Shinonono but-

Houki:( _gets over to computer_ ) You two go. I'll hold down the fort here.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) You heard the lady, Move!

* * *

 _Touto laboratory…_

The Prime Ministers of all three nations stand before the container that holds the Pandora's Box. "Now let us begin." Rushes the Prime Minister of Hokuto. The three prime Ministers take out a key card, each with their respective countries symbol and color. Sliding the cards across three scanners at the same time. A buzzard goes off, as the containment unit for the Pandora's Box opens. As the Box folds away, the blue light of the box iluminates for a moment before fading. Each of the Prime Ministers are pulled towards the box yet stop themselves when remember the past. "It's so bizarre… This tiny thing contains enough to bring not only our country, but the entire world to its knees." Exclaims the Prime Minister of Seito. But their thoughts are cut off, when the Alarm goes off. "What happened?!" Taizan exclaims.

 _Meanwhile…_

Down a few levels, Salk injects venom into a solider. " _Hey, take a break, pal. You need it._ " Stalk looks up to the camera's above. He gestures to the camera, as the body's of the guards fade into purple smoke and disappear. On the other side, Eita at the keyboard, types on the board. Pressing enter, a force field is formed around the Pandora's Box, the Prime Ministers, and anyone else.

 _Back with the Prime Ministers_

Utsumi bangs on the shield. Utsumi then pulls out a screen on though his ear piece. "What? My command has been cut off!" Utsumi turns back to the shield. A small smile forming on his face.

 _Back with Stalk_

Stalk and his guardians, walk towards though the lab. Civilians running for their lives. " _Ah, feels like I own the place now._ " That's when a gunshot hits Stalk in the shoulder. " _Oh? Well well, what do we have here. Some of Touto's Finest._ " Stalk remarks as Government guardians and Special Forces run over. "Hands in the air!" One of the soldiers shouts.

Stalk:( _hand to chin_ ) _Unfortunately for you, I don't take orders. Better send a complaint to Namba._ ( _snaps fingers_ ) _Have fun now~ Ta ta!_

Gov Guardians: Targets are Touto Government Special Forces.( _turn and take aim_ ) Commencing attack.

The two special forces right behind the guards are gunned down. Stalk chuckles at the sight. "Why would the Guardians attack us?" One of the Special Forces asks himself behind cover.

 _With Namba…_

Sitting in the middle of a park enjoying Nature he thinks aloud to himself. "The Guardians we've made are programmed to obey Faust once they receive the right signal." Sawa-san walks over over with a Taiyaki. "Here you are Chairman." Sawa-san says, Namba picks up the Taiyaki and takes a bite out. "They were originally built to execute criminals and put an end to crime." Namba explains.

Sawa: I suppose Touto's Government is helpless, then.

Namba:( _nods_ ) Yes, and once the Pandora's Box is stolen, Hokuto and Seito will demand accountability. Most likely, they'll start preparing for war. The demand for our guardians, and IS pilots will rise.( _bites into Taiyaki_ )

Sawa:( _smiles_ ) Which will force the pacifistic Touto Government to adopt the Kamen Rider System. We've already seen how the Rider system and IS systems can be incredibly effective in a War like scenario. And that's how you picture it turning out, Chairman Namba?

Namba: We'll see how the Cards are placed.

* * *

 _With Gentoku…_

Gentoku Helms the situation from the outside. Playing along as to not cast suspicion. " _They're not responding to orders! The Guardians are going nuts! They're out of Control!_ " Gentoku slams his fist into the table, as he reluctantly red markers out another floor. "If only I'd been here faster." He mumbles between his teeth. "Nothing we can do now sir." Captain of the Special forces notes.

Special Forces Captain: Still, we're taking major casualties from their attacks.

Gentoku:( _calls up soldiers_ ) Protect the Prime Minister's, no matter what do you understand me!

 _We are Ichika_

Disguised as Touto government employees we head over towards the entrance. "I don't think this is going to work." Charles says walking along side of me. "Still, I'm amazed at that Miss Tabane has. Male and Female Government clothing?" _Yeah, freaked me out, when Sento told us to look for them._ We head up to the entrance but a Male, Female special force members stop us.

SP 1: It's dangerous up ahead, so I'll have to ask you to two to leave.

Charles:( _points inside_ ) But we've forgotten something important in their! We need to get it.

SP 2: I'm sorry, but as soon as the situation is handled you will some of the first to know.

Ichika:( _gestures_ ) Oh, then can I ask you two to come here for a sec? Just real quick. Like five minutes, seriously.

Charles:( _nods_ ) Y-Yeah, real quick. We'll be on our way after that, and you can get back to you're posts.

We bring the two behind a truck. "What is it, we really need to get ba-" I punch the guy in the face, as Charles roundhouses the girl on the ground. With both knocked out, we take off their clothes, and replace them with ours. "Okay. That way they have something." We toss the two into the back of the truck, and close up the door. "Okay, let's go!" The two of us rush into the building.

* * *

 _With the Prime Ministers… We are Observer_

The Barrier lowers, as Stalk walks over. "Stop!" The Special Forces Guards exclaims. Stalk puts out his arms, as tendurls extend out. The Tendrils insert themselves into the chests of the guards. Administering a massive amount of Venom, both guards fall to their knees and dissipate into the air.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Well, isn't this a prestigious assembly we've got here! I've come for Pandora's Box._

Tajimi: You freak! Just who are you?! Do you realize who I-( _Stalk points gun at Tajimi_ )

Stalk: _Girl. With a tongue like that. You're bound to have something go incredibly wrong._

Stalk turns his gun from the Prime Minister of Hokuto to a security camera. Destroying the Camera's. Back outside, Gentoku observes as Stalk destroys the last Camera in the room. "He wouldn't dare..." He mutters to himself.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I soar through the sky as Hawkgatling. _Please let me make it on time._ In the distance I can see the Touto Government Building in view.

* * *

Construct 46 Complete


	52. Kamen Rider Pretty Cure Bio

Forgeravin Productions presents

* * *

A Fireside chat with Forge

* * *

Scene pans in on a chiche fireplace with books and bookcases around it. Near the fire sits a large comfy chair with a man sitting in the chair. Wearing a long black coat with a white undershirt, with white gloves. Black and white pants, and wearing fancy all black shoes. The man's hair is black and grey, his eyes red and blue. He looks up from his book and to the reader.

Forge: Yo, whats up? I'm Forge. If you haven't guessed. You're probably wondering why you are reading this chat? Well first off, I want to give some background information on the upcoming crossover. First off I want to state the series that will be in the crossovers. Second is timeline base information, and finally the upload schedule of this crossover.

* * *

Series in the Crossovers:

Kamen Rider series:

Kamen Rider W

Kamen Rider OOO

Kamen Rider Fourze

Kamen Rider Wizard

Kamen Rider Gaim

Kamen Rider Drive

Kamen Rider Ghost

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

Kamen Rider Build

Pretty Cure series:

Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart

Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star

Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!

Fresh Pretty Cure

Heartcatch Pretty Cure!

Suite Pretty Cure

Smile Pretty Cure!

Doki Doki! Pretty Cure

Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!

Go! Princess Pretty Cure

Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!

KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode( _longest Goddamn name ever Next to Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory 2 VR_ )

HUGtto! Pretty Cure

* * *

Timeline placements:

Forge: Okay first off. I know some of you don't care about timelines. But for people like me who want a coherent timeline. This is important for those people.

Kamen Rider Build's world: Taking place after the build up to another Rider that going to get her transformation Arc in the story.

Kamen Rider Neo Heisei World: This world is similar to the one seen in Heisei Generation Final. But this one takes place in my Accel-Aid Universe. All the characters are the same, just with the time taking place further in the future.

Pretty Cure World: This one requires a bit more explaining. In this universe, when Build enters this universe it will be a modified version of the universe currently being aired. In this universe the upcoming movie: HUGtto! Pretty Cure Futari Wa Pretty Cure All Star's Memories( _okay this officially enters the list of long ass names for movies._ ) would not have happened, and the events of Pretty Cure Superstars takes its place in the timeline.

* * *

Upload Schedule:

Forge: As per usual it's still the weekend and Wednesday update. But as of writing this, I will have a job, thus the times of upload may be late in terms of time during the day. Also this story will be posted in the Pretty Cure Crossover with Kamen Rider page. So find it there. I will have posted the story and the trailers for the story on there.


	53. Construct 47

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 47: Keydragon

Sento:( _groans_ ) Having to give the intro while flying… Anyways, in the last construct, I discovered that Shingo-san and probably Eita-san as well, have been Faust sleeper agents. Shingo-san pulled me away from the Touto building, and thus Ichika and Charles had to pick up my slack. Now we return to Ichika and Charles… Stay safe you two. I'm on my way.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, then RocketPanda slashing the screen, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen, shattering it._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Ninnin comic takes pose. Rocketpanda flies by_ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Firehedgehog blasts water at screen. Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Running up to the 11th floor, we catch Stalk and a mix of Government and Faust Guardians. "Finally found you!" I shout, as I activate my IS, and ready my Dragon Bottle at the sametime. "Just where do you think you're going with that!" Charles exclaims readying her IS. Stalk turns to face us, Stalk pauses for a moment, and he let's off a small chuckle.

Stalk:( _smirks under helmet_ ) _For a fugitive and a Spy to waltz into a government facility… You two have some guts. How'd you know I was here?_

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) We've got ourselves a guardian Angel.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Sister of Tabane eh? Figures._

The guardians ready their weapons. The guardians charge us, I swing with my blade cutting down three of them. Charles snipes the heads off of three of them. I charge and roundhouse a Guardian into another group of three Guardians. " _Well now. Not bad. The two of you are coming together like a wonderful portrait._ " Stalk notes as he begins towards us. But another man steps out in front of Stalk. It's a government building staff. _What's he doing?!_ "Leave this to me."

Ichika:( _shocked_ ) No way. Faust has members inside the Touto Government?!

Charles: That would explain how they were easily able to slip by most of the defences here.

Stalk:( _smiles_ ) _Alright then. Take care of it._ ( _Takes out Steam blade_ ) _Here's something for ya._

" **Devil Steam!** " Stalk douses the man in Nebula Gas as he transforms into a Smash. "Oh no. Ichika we have to lure him away!" I look down at my fist where I had the Dragon bottle clenched in my palm… _No...We can take him!_ "We got this! Let's go!" I change the Smash, throwing a punch that sends him staggering back. He's been damaged. "Maybe we can take him." Charles notes looking at me.

* * *

 _We are Observers Touto Gov roof_

Stalk walks out onto the roof, holding the Pandora's box in his arms. He looks out, overlooking the city. "This is different than the planned escape route." Stalk turns to Gentoku with the Transteam gun in his hand. " _I just got a little lost, that's all. I decided to take the scenic route. It has made for a wonderful painting I'm going to make after this._ " Gentoku sighs as he reaches into his pocket.

Gen: And yet you've been shooting the security cameras to cover your tracks. How very thorough or you.

Gentoku incerts the Bat bottle into the gun. " **Bat!** " " _Choketsu._ " Gentoku says as he pulls the trigger and swings across with his arm, covering himself in mist. " **Mist Match! Bat! Bat! B-B-B-Bat! Fire!** " Night Rouge steps out. "Hand Pandora's Box over." " _And if I refuse?_ " Rouge groans in anger, as he and Stalk charge each other. Rouge readys his Steam Blade, and swings. Stalk jumps over Rouge, putting down the Box in the process. Stalk lands and rolls back onto his feet, then jumps towards Rouge. The two begin to battle each other. "There's no mercy for traitors!" Rouge exclaims.

Stalk:( _laughs_ ) _Wow! So dark. You'd perfectly fit in the DCCU Universe. Now only if you had the face._

Rouge: Enough! Die!

 _We are Ichika_

Opening the door to the roof, we step out. Only to see Rouge and Stalk battling each other. "Looks like we made it..." Stalk looks back at us. " _Sensei's coming in! ETA… uh… f-three minutes!_ " Houki updates us over the comms. " _What happened to that Smash?_ " I smirk as I say. "We kicked it's fucking ass! I didn't grab it's essence, through." Stalk begins to laugh, as Rouge pauses in shock.

Rouge: Impossible… A human beating a Smash?

Ichika:( _shakes bottle_ ) Now… Time for round 2.( _opens cap_ )

Stalk:( _takes Ichika's blows_ ) _You think you can beat me when you're already hurt?_

Stalk throws me and I land and roll, as Stalk comes towards me. " _Interesting._ " That's when gun fires hits Stalk from above. " _The cavalry has arrived!_ " Sento shows as he flies down from the sky onto the roof. He turns back and aims at Rouge and Stalk, Charles is knocked back by Rouge, and lands near us. Sento helps Charles back up to her feet.

Build: _Looks like I made it for the climax._

Ichika: Took ya long enough!

Build:( _looks back at Ichika_ ) _Quit complaining! I told you I was pulled a good distance away._ ( _puts out hand_ ) _Come on._

I take his hand, as he helps me onto my feet. " _I'll take it from here._ " Sento steps out, but I stop him. "I don't think so! Me and Charles haven't had the chance in the spotlight." Sento rests his gun upon his shoulders, as he responds. " _Suit yourselves. Houki-chan, keep an eye out for these two._ " Sento commands over the comms. " _Right, copy that Sensei. Good to have you._ "

 _We are Sento_

I smirk under my helmet as I respond. " _Good that I made it. Now, let's begin the experiment._ " I take out Lion and Sojiki, a shake and into the driver. " **Lion! Sojiki! Best Match! Lioncleaner! Yeah~!** " I charge Night Rouge, as Charles and Ichika double team Stalk. Rouge and I exchange blows back to back, neither of us being able to land a proper blow.

 _We are Ichika_

I throw punches at Stalk, Stalk tanking all of them. " _Come on… Let me have it! Even your best won't be enough to-_ " _Shut up!_ The next punch causes a small blast of blue fire. Another punch, same kind of fire burst out. I take out my blade and begin to swing. The Damage is made clear in both now. " _What is this?!_ " I ready my fist again for another punch, Stalk pushes aside my blade, but I follow up with a power punch! "Whoaaaa Ryaaaa~!" I exclaim throwing the punch, the impact sends Stalk back, with blue flames still burning on his arm. " _Ha... Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hazard Level 3.0! You've finally awakened, Banjou!_ " _What?_ "Ichika!" Charles dive bombs in, shooting at Stalk. Stalk dodges out of the way, I charge behind Stalk striking right at his back.

 _We are Sento_

I take out Hedgehog and Fire Engine. I give both a shake before inserting them into the Driver. " **Hedgehog! Fire Engine! Best Match!** " I crank the lever, and Night Rouge charges towards me. I put out my Sojiki arm and create a vacuum. " **Are you Ready?!** " " _Build up!_ " The armor replaces. " **Firehedgehog! Yay~!** " I point out my prickly arm, as needles fly towards Rouge. Rouge blocks the needles that comes close, I switch out the needles for Fire. Rouge tries, to block, but I switch back to the needles. The needles knock away Rouge's blade, as the needles send him to the wall pinning him. I extend out the Fire house, it strikes right at Rouge's groin.

 _We are Ichika_

I'm knocked down, but I quickly get back to my feet swinging at Stalk. Stalk dodges my swings, and blade locks with me. " _To think you'd force me to get serious._ " "Haa!" Charles dive bombs in again, blasting Stalk. " _What an annoying girl you are!_ " Stalk turns towards Charles as he launches out a tendril, that wraps around Charles leg. " _Back down to Earth!_ " Stalk exclaims as he sends Charles screaming towards me. We smash into each other as we fall to the ground. " _Ichika! Charles!_ " Sento takes his attention off of Rouge and to us. Rouge breaks out of his Needle prison and charges towards Sento the two enter a blade lock, Stalk incerts a bottle into his rife. " **Cobra! Steam Shot!** " Stalk fires a dark purple blast straight at Sento causing an explosion that engulfs him and Rouge. The blast sends Rouge back into the wall, and Sento crashing to the ground. Bottles scatter as Build reverts to Sento. Stalk chuckles, as he puts his rifle upon his shoulder. Stalk giddly walks towards the Pandora's Box and picks it up. With that, Stalk makes his leave. "Stalk!" Rouge grinds through his teeth in anger, then Rouge turns his attention to the scattered bottles across the ground. Rouge walks over to them and kneels down to grab them. Sento rushes and grabs Rouge by the arm. "I won't let you!" Rouge slaps Sento away and onto the ground. "Sento!" "Sensei!" Charles and I exclaim. We look over to Rouge who somehow brought out a Pandora Panel? _What? How?_

Rouge:( _inserting bottles into panel_ ) I'll be taking all you're bottles.( _picks up Gorilla and Diamond_ ) Ah… You used these to kill his girlfriend, didn't you?( _shakes bottles and chuckles_ ) How nostalgic… Those last, fleeting moments…

I clench the Dragon bottle in my hand, angered. As if on cue the Cross-Z Dragon flies over to check on me. " _Sento even made that dragon, for you sake._ " Chloe's words echo through my head, I look over to Sento who's trying to get back the bottles. " _I have to do more than just prove Ichika's innocence… I need to help him find his way._ " _This is why… Another reason for fighting. The loneliness… The feeling of being unable to do anything but watch…._ I look at the Cross-Z Dragon. "Give it to him." I say dropping my Full bottle onto the ground. The Cross-Z Dragon picks up the bottle and inserts it into his back. " **Cross Flame!** " The Cross-Z Dragon flies over engulfing itself in blue flames before blasting Rouge. It grabs a Full Bottle in the process and then blasts Rouge again in flames sending him back. Then the Dragon gives Sento the Bottles.

 _We are Sento_

I grab the Full Bottles that the Cross-Z Dragon hands to me. _Lock and… Dragon?_ "This is..." I look over to Charles and Ichika. "G-Get him Sensei!" "It's up to you now." " _Go Sensei! Go!_ " The three say cheering me on. I get to my feet and begin to shake the bottles, _I can't lose! As If I could!_ As formulas float by me. I open the bottles and insert them into the Driver. " **Dragon! Lock! Best Match!** " I crank the handle as the Build armor base forms around me. " **Are you Ready?!** " " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes up around me and steam exudes out. " **The Security Fantasy! Keydragon! Yay~!** " The Belt exclaims. The Dragon covers left visior, right arm, and left leg. The Visor has a dark blue dragon as the visior. The right arm has white fangs protruding from the shoulder and arm. The leg is dark blue with nothing of note. The Lock parts cover the right visior, left arm, and left leg. The Visior has a basic lock as its eye. The chest also has a small lock upon it. The shoulder has a key inserted into a lock as its shoulder a chain connects to the Key arm. The arm is itself a key attached to the arm. The leg is nothing of note.

Houki: _That's what Lock and Dragon looks like..._

Ichika: And it's a best match, too?!

Charles: Talk about lucky.

 _We are Ichika_

I smile, looking at Build. Build may have killed the Smash Kasumi… But it was Rogue who killed her… Sento only freed Kasumi from her monster prison. _Kasumi… Thanks. Please continue to watch over us, make sure I don't get caught up in stupid stuff like this._

 _We are Sento_

I gesture across my visior as I state. " _The Formula to victory has been decided!_ " Chains fall down from the Key arm. I swing at Rouge, Rouge dodges the chains. I send my key into the ground. Chains dig through the ground, and burst up wrapping around Rouge. I grab the chain, as blue flames run down and begin to burn Rouge. "Ah-ARGH! Wh-Where is this power coming from?!" I pull the chains towards me, Rouge is sent flying into the air and towards me. I ready my dragon Fist. The blue flames surround my fist, and I punch sending Rouge flying back. I pull again on the chains Rouge flies back towards me. I let go of the chains as they return into the key. Putting out the Key and turning right, a portal key hole opens. Rouge flies though, as another key hole portal opens above me. I grind my dragon leg as it too is also engulfed in fire. Rouge falls to earth. I roundhouse Rouge back into a wall. I turn to face Rouge as he gets up. " _My students entrusted me with this… So I refuse to lose!_ " I exclaim turning the lever. " **Ready? Go! Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " I launch chains at Rouge, wrapping him in it. I gesture around in a orb with my hand, as a fireball forms in my hand. I send the fire ball right at Rouge blasting the Chains and him away. Rouge falls to his knees, he pulls out the Pandora Pannel with the bottles upon it. "You will pay for this..." Rouge engulfs himself in steam as he disappears.

Houki:( _over comms_ ) _He… He escaped with some of the bottles._

Build:( _helmet folds away_ ) It's alright, we can always retrieve them. _Argh!_

Electrical shocks begin to flash across my body from the Dragon parts. _I-I need to get the bottles out! Now!_ I fall to my knees as I remove the Bottles from the Driver. "Dragon… That really is some crazy power." I note looking at the bottles. " _Um… Sensei, Ichika and Charles-_ " I look over to the two still atop each other. " _Sigh~_ Come on you two. Get up, let's go." I say walking over and helping the two up. I hand back the Dragon bottle to Ichika.

Ichika: Go on. You've still got something to do.

Charles:( _groans_ ) We-We'll get back on our own.

Ichika:( _looks at bottle_ ) Hey… Sensei.( _looks at Sento_ ) I don't know about this power of science stuff you believe in… But I think… That I can believe in you.

Houki: _Ichika…_

Sento:( _sighs_ ) This is terrible.( _looks back_ ) I was thinking the same thing about you three. Thank you, Ichika, Charles, Houki.

With that Sento leaves us. I get to my feet, as Charles and I fly off back to the Cafe. "Sensei, he really is amazing. Isn't he?" Charles says, clenching her wrist. "Yeah. I guess." I say scratching my cheek, to Houki giggle.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Back on ground, I chase after Stalk in Rabbittank. I catch up to see Stalk with the Pandora's Box with a Smash in front of him. " _What, you're alive?_ " Stalk puts down the box, as he takes out a full bottle and shakes it. Opening the cap he inserts it into the Transteam gun, as I found out. It was based upon the Nebula Steam gun system. " **Cobra! Steam Break! Cobra!** " Without hesitation, Stalk Blasts the Smash in an explosion of green smoke. Stalk takes out a blank bottle and absorbs the essence. With that he begins off.

Eita:( _gets up_ ) You're… Katsuragi, aren't you? Katsuragi would've never been killed like that! You're in that for some good reason, right?

 _What? Stalk is Katsuragi? How…?_

Stalk: _Don't you people ever go online? Katsuragi Takumi has been dead for a year now._

Eita: No! A genius like him could have easily used his technology to fake his own death!

Stalk:( _turns back and walks towards Eita_ ) _I see. You mean like this?_

Stalk puts out his hand over Eita-san's face, smoke engulfing it. Eita-san begins to hyperventilate, and screams as he falls to the ground. "Eita-san!" I exclaim running over. When I get to his body, I'm shocked when I see his body and face change into Shingo-san's face. With his glasses and all. "Shingo-san's face?" I look back to Stalk who looks back at me chuckling. Guardians appear, and form Pseudo Megazord mode. With Stalk taking control, the walker turning Stalk red. _How does that even work!?_ I take out my phone and Lion Bottle. Putting the bottle inside, I toss it into the air as it changes into its bike form. I drive after Stalk, the walker shooting back at me. The rifle's grenade launch at me, as I dodge them they explode behind me. One grenade gets too close for comfort, as I just barely dodge the explosion. _Man if it weren't for this armor, I'd still be dead. Thank goodness for science!_ I lift my bike up, as the front wheel revs up, a yellow energy aura forms with blades. I drive through the walker's leg, I ready the Drill Crusher, turn with the bike as I open fire upon the walker. It's movements are now staggered, I toss aside the Drill Crusher as it changes transports away. I jump with the bike into the air, and slice through the walker, destroying it. I land and park where Stalk and the Pandora's Box are lying on the ground. I get off my bike, and it reverts to phone mode. My helmet folds away as I walk over.

Build: Are you Katsuragi Takumi? Why did you fake your murder? Why Banjou? Why did you frame Banjou for it?! Why did you dose me with that Gas?!

Stalk:( _sits up_ ) _Is that really what you want to know, Mister Brilliant Physicist?_

Build:( _walks towards Stalk_ ) Why did you start Faust? Creating something like these Smashes… I thought the Rider System was supposed to be used for National defence! Didn't you make it for the sake of mankind's future?!( _grabs Stalk_ ) Have you lost sight of your scientific ideals?!

Stalk:( _looks at Build_ ) _Don't get it twisted._ ( _pushes Sento off_ ) _The Rider System is a military application that was designed to spill a lot of blood! Much like that little German IS Rep, she and her biological sister were created for the soul purpose of spilling blood! Their tools! Heh! Scientific ideals?_ ( _turns away from Sento_ ) _That's just your ego talking. You should realise yourself that science always leads to destruction. Just remember the Atom bomb, flamethrowers, Napalm, human engineered viruses, nerve gases, bombing planes, motorized tanks, guns! All of it! They were all made because of science! The more science progresses, the more humanity declines, blighting the environment and destroying the world!_

Build: That's not true! That's ignoring the positives! If science is used the right way, it can bring joy to people! Weapons that we've created were wrong. But we live and grow as a species as a result of our mistakes! Chloe and Laura both may be a product of science, but they still deserve life and the freedom to live! They choose themselves what they are! Not you!

Stalk:( _looks at Build_ ) _How can you be so sure? What's to say that inside the two there's some sort of unknown program that they have within them? And what's to say that you've never hurt anyone? That you've never once hurt someone?_

Houki: _Sensei! Behind you!_

"Huh?" I'm knocked in the back, as I fall to the ground. Rabbit and Tank falling out as a result. "Where are you taking Pandora's Box?" I hear Rouge ask Stalk. I hear the footsteps of Guardians coming over and pointing at someone. I assume Stalk, as Stalk speaks up. " _Isn't it obvious? There's only one place for us to return to. You really got to ease up Batman, here take it back to the Batcave._ " I manage to turn my head enough to see the exchange, Rouge grabbing Stalk and bringing him close. "That's more like it." " _The Batcave or the box?_ " Stalk, asks.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Meanwhile back at the Government building, the three Prime Ministers discuss amongst each other. "Pandora's Box was stolen?!" "What are you going to do about this?!" The two Prime Ministers of Hokuto and Seito demand. Taizan tries to gain a grip on the situation. "The responsibility lies with me. We'll… We'll work on a response immi-" The shock and rush of the situation hits Taizan too much, as it strains his heart and he collapsed onto the ground. "Prime Minister! Prime Minister~! Get an ambulance, now! Prime Minister! Stay with us!" Utsumi exclaimed as he rushes over to him. Utsumi looks back at Taizan, a smirk forming on his face as he tries to keep from laughing.

 _IS Cafe_

Chloe cleans up the lab, with drone's under her command as they clean the lab. "Payday, hey! Payday, Woo! Pay- What's this?" A drone flies over with an item in its claws. As it gets close, Chloe immediately recognises what it is. "A bug?!" Taking the transmitter, she looks at it.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The final bottles are taken from me. I'm only barely able to grab onto Rouge's leg as he begins off. "G-Give… Those bottles… Back!" Rouge pulls his leg away from me and kicks me across the face. " _Sensei! Sensei! Ichika! Charles! Sensei needs help now!_ " I'm barely able to hear as Rouge leaves laughing as he walks off, and I pass out on the ground.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Gentoku walks back to the Government building, but pauses and looks when he sees someone begin carted out of the building. Recognising the person he rushes over. "Father! What's wrong father?! What happened to him?!" Gentoku asks, Taizan barely able to say much asks to Gentoku.

Taizan: Gentoku… Until I return…( _grabs Gentoku_ ) You must… Take care of Touto…

Utsumi:( _looks to workers_ ) Let us hurry. Come now prime minister.

With that, Taizan is rolled off. Leaving Gentoku to ponder to himself… "Touto… Is mine…?" A devilish smile grows as Gentoku chuckles lightly.

* * *

 _IS Academy…_

In the darkness of the changing rooms, with noone around Laura looks at herself. "I was created for war. To be perfect. But. What is perfection?" Laura looks at an image of the second Mondo Grosso with Chifuyu in a victory pose, and the tag 'Free to choose your own path!' Laura crushes the image in her hands as she mutters "What does it mean… To be free?"

* * *

Construct 47 Complete…

Next time…

Sento: Obtaining power means accepting the responsibilities that come with it!

Ichika finally awakens. To a prove a point to another.

Ichika: You're on… _Henshin!_

The birth of Kamen Rider Cross-Z!

Cross-Z: _Right now, I get the feeling I can't lose!_


	54. Construct 48

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 48: The Dragon's Rejection

Sento: Kamen Rider Build, the _Brilliant_ physicist Kiryu Sento, is pursuing the truth about the murder of Katsuragi Takumi to prove Banjou Ichika's innocence. But when the Pandora's Box is stolen from the Government building, and they lose the bottles needed for the Build transformation, Sento and his allies find themselves in a real danger!

Ichika: Wait… How many bottles did they grab?!

Sento: Let's see… One, two, three, four… sixteen I think?

Charles: How'd you lose so many?! And do you really walk around carrying all those?!

Ichika: Yeah, you'd think his pockets would be stuffed?

Sento: Don't start complaining about how I store the bottles. I just manage with the subspace storage somehow… Altho the system isn't perfect, clearly. Now, what'll happen on Construct 48?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen shattering it, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Ichika bounces a ball, Chifuyu sits with her arms crossed, Houki is petting the Cross-Z Dragon, Sawa-san is working on an article, Chloe is snacking on some chips, and Charles is sitting next to the fabricator. "Wait. Katsuragi is Stalk?" Everyone pirks up.

Ichika:( _bouncing ball_ ) That can't be. I know what I saw, not to mention it could equally be Ichijo-sensei.( _tosses ball towards basket_ ) I'm positive Katsuragi was dead in that room.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) That's the problem. That could've been someone else with Katsuragi's face. Stalk has the ability to change people's faces.

Chloe:( _gets up_ ) Is that even possible. I mean, it's possible but full body change takes quite a bit of time.

Sento:( _stands up_ ) It's hard to believe, but I was it happen myself. I can't deny the proof. Besides… When I put specifications for Stalk into Katsuragi's Data… This came up.

I pull up a video of Katsuragi.

Katsuragi:( _takes out gun_ ) This is the Transteam Gun. Based upon my friends Nebula Steam Gun, I created this system. By tapping into the bottles power, you will acquire strength comparable to the Rider System.( _incerts bottle, then shows card and inserts into camera_ ) This is Blood Stalk.( _suit hologram appears_ ) It includes a customizable voice altering feature. It could be the perfect rival to encourage the growth of Kamen Rider Hazard Level.

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) So Katsuragi built Stalk, too. Guess we can also assume the same for Night Rouge.

Ichika:( _tilts head_ ) So if we expose Stalk's identity, it would prove my innocence?

Sawa:( _looks at Sento_ ) But can you really fight Faust with the bottles you have?

Sento:( _looks at Sawa_ ) That's the real problem.( _reaches into Ichika's pocket_ ) Right now, all I have is…( _Ichika: What're you doing?!_ )( _takes out Dragon and Lock_ ) The Dragon and Lock Full Bottles.( _looks at Dragon_ ) Plus, this one's kind of a dangerous.

Charles: So despite being a Best Match, the Lock Bottle can't moderate it's power? Are we out of options?

I look at the Cross-Z Dragon. "Not exactly. There is one thing.( _everyone turns to Sento_ )" I look to Ichika and I point to the Cross-Z Dragon. "You'd have to synchronize with him, and use the Build Driver." Shocked everyone looks to Ichika. "Banjou's gonna transform?!" Ichika looks at me with shock in his face. "For Real?!" Ichika exclaims.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observer_

The Prime Ministers of Hokuto and Seito meet with Gentoku. "How is Prime Minister Himuro doing?" Asks Mido "He's going to have to convalesce for a period of time." Gentoku reports to the two Prime Ministers. "Until then, I will be acting as Prime Minister." Gentoku says crossing his legs. "Are you familiar with this Faust organization?" Tajimi asks.

Gen:( _leaning forwards_ ) Are you suggesting the Touto Government has ties to them? I was under the impression that they were associates of Hokuto.

Tajimi: Do you really believe our government is in charge of those Freaks?!( _stands up_ ) That's obviously nonsense!

Mido:( _crosses arms_ ) There's no point in getting paranoid. For now, we'll let the Touto government deal with the issues.( _looks at Gentoku_ ) But… We will not wait forever.

Gen:( _leans back_ ) It's being thoroughly investigated.

With that the two other Prime Ministers leave the call. In a mist of smoke, Stalk walks out. " _You sure you wanna make a promise like that?_ " Stalk walks over, Utsumi stomping over towards him. "Where did you come from?!" Stalk just pushes him aside, Gentoku stands up and looks at Stalk.

Gen: What do you want? Get out.

Stalk:( _sighs_ ) _You just became acting Prime Minister, and you're too busy to see me. We've been pals in this three-legged race of ours for a long while… This painting is far from complete. And now you won't even tell me where Pandora's Box is being stored. Not to mention my plan has yet to be set in motion._

Gen: If you prove you're loyalty, then maybe I'll tell you.

A guard enters the room. "Who are you?! What are you doing?!" Demands the guards, as they stomp over to Stalk. "Get out of there!" One of the guards forces Stalk onto his feet, Stalk pulls away and smacks the guard as he turns to dust. The second guard grabs Stalk, but a tendrul enters the cheek of the guard and sends a massive dose of Venom into his system causing him to turn to dust. " _Don't get cheeky. Faust doesn't belong to you._ " Stalk reminds Gentoku.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hazard Level 3.0! You've finally awakened, Banjou!_ " Stalk's words that day echo through my head. "If what he said is true. You are now capable of using the Build Driver." I say taking a seat at my workshop. I look over to the Cross-Z Dragon which is now resting on a little next atop the scaffolding.

Sento: That's why I built him, so you could transform with a single bottle. I figured something like this might happen someday.

Chifuyu: Though I suppose that brings up another problem, right?

Sento:( _nods_ ) The question is whether or not you have what it takes…

Ichika:( _Grabs Dragon Bottle_ ) I don't care what the question is…( _walks over to scaffolding_ ) Just gotta stick the bottle in there, right?( _beats against chest_ ) This'll be a piece of cake.( _reaches out_ ) I'm gonna beat Stalk's ass. Hey, come down.

 _It's never that easy Ichika. Something like this requires more than just willingness._ That's when the Computer alarm sounds. "There's reports of a Smash sighting!" I get to my feet and start off, but Chifuyu takes me by the wrist. "Stay safe okay? It's okay to run." I give her a nod, and thus, Me, Ichika, and Charles set off.

* * *

 _Abandoned factory…_

We patrol around the area. The Cross-Z Dragon flying close by. Looking at the factory, Ichika bumps into me. "Ow… What's with this outfit?" I ask, looking at Ichika whos disguised as a terrible bird/fishermen. "I'm obviously pretending to be birdwatcher so that I can scope out where the enemy is!" _In a factory district, that's comprised of mostly metal and machine sounds rather than birds…_ "I don't think that works here." Charles responds wearing her school attire.

Sento:( _tch!_ ) This place is clearly the most suspicious. Also that makes you look dumb.

Ichika: Hey! I don't look that bad… Do I?

Houki: _You do._

Charles:( _nods_ ) Yup.

"Oh come on!" We enter the factory, with no one around. "What the hell? There's nobody here..." Footsteps behind us, make us turn to Night Rouge and guardians following him. "I'll be taking those bottles too." I turn towards the Rouge. "So that's what this is." I say reading myself. Charles readies her IS for combat.

Ichika: Nah, not exactly. This is what I've been waiting for!( _rips and tosses aside fake moustache._ ) Here's my chance to transform.( _tossing and catching dragon bottle_ )

Sento:( _grabs bottle out of air_ ) No it isn't. You can't handle it right now!( _straps Driver on_ )

Ichika: Why not?! And are you gonna be alright?

"I'll be fine, just handle the Guardians." I shake the bottles as formulas form around me. Opening the caps I place them into the Driver. " **Dragon! Lock! Best Match!** " I crank the handle as the Build armor base forms around me. " **Are you Ready?!** " " _Henshin!_ " I exclaim, with the armor closing up around me and steam exudes out. " **The Security Fantasy! Keydragon! Yay~!** " I attack Rogue. "Alright!" Ichika shouts as he activates his IS and battles the Guardians.

 _We are Ichika_

I punch away a Guardian but to no avail. "You have a blade idiot!" I take out the Yukihira, and cut down a guardian. "This is kinda rough without a bottle!" I shout cutting down another Guardian. "Welcome to the club!" Charlotte shouts back.

 _We are Sento_

I manage to knock Rouge to the ground, but as I'm about to attack again. The Dragon powers go rampant, as I'm engulfed in flames. _What is this?! My body's… Burning up!_ The form rejects and the bottles fly out. As I fall to my knees, the damage across my body has been as bad as before. "Sento!" "Sensei!" Ichika and Charles exclaims as they run over, as they finished the Guardians. "You okay!?" Ichika asks.

Rouge: Hand over those bottles… and I will spare your life.

Stalk:( _entering the room_ ) _Grabbing the bottles without a word to me? Such a busy Batman._

Rouge: Stalk…

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Stalk!( _grabs Dragon Bottle_ ) I'm gonna kick your ass!

I grab Ichika before he gets to his feet. "You can't!" I protest against him, but like the Meathead he is, he "Get off! He's Katsuragi, man!" Stalk sighs as he points towards us. " _Kinda slow to catch on, aren't you? I came here to help you boys._ " Stalk points out to us. _Stalk wants to help us? Why… There's got to be a reason for this._ Ichika stomps in anger.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Screw that! You framed me for murder…( _pulls away from Sento_ ) So I'm gonna kick your ass! Time to see what you really look like! Come!

Charles: No you idiot! Stop you can't!

"Shut it! Come on!" Ichika shouts as he puts his left arm to the sky, as the Cross-Z Dragon folds up and falls into Ichika's palm. Ichika brings it close to his face as he shakes the bottle. Ichika opens the cap and goes to put in the Dragon Bottle. But then, an electric shock as the Cross-Z Dragon rejects him and flies into the air. "What the hell was that for?!( _Cross-Z Dragon spits fire_ ) Agh! Hot!" I sigh.

Stalk:( _sighs_ ) _What's he doing?_

Sento, Charles, and Houki:( _in synch_ ) Being an Idiot.

Stalk:( _rests hand on waist_ ) _So I take it, that this is a normal thing that happens a lot?_

Sento, Charles, and Houki:( _in synch_ ) Pretty much.

Ichika: Where do you think you're going, dragon?!

Sento:( _disappointed_ ) This is the worst possible outcome.

" _Just get him out of here._ " Stalk says gesturing with his hand. _As much as I have questions, Now's not the time for that._ I grab the Lock Bottle, and Ichika as the three of us rush to leave the factory. "Come on!" I shout. "Hey, wait!" Ichika exclaims. " _Hey there!_ " Stalk exclaimed as he throws a folded chair in the path of Stalks shot. "What do you think you're doing?!" Was the last thing I heard before the three of us manage to escape.

* * *

 _Back as the Cafe…_

"Why did Stalk help us?" I ask, as I'm being treated by Chifuyu and Chloe. Ichika stands up holding Chloe's Stuffed animal in his arms. "Forget that, why couldn't I use the bottle?" I sigh, _I was going to tell him but the Smash… Or rather the Ambush got in the way._ I sit up straight, in the bed.

Sento:( _points_ ) That dragon is tuned to your limbic system, it won't be able to synchronise unless an emotional response clears the designated threshold. Once then you can transform.

Ichika:( _turns away_ ) I have no idea what you just said.

Chloe:( _looks over_ ) Basically, he's telling you that you have, to have the want to help people. To save them.( _stands up and walks over to Ichika_ ) Come on! Remember when you saved me from that Smash? Remember? Yeah? Remember?

Ichika:( _sigh_ ) I dunno why I would do that.( _drops animal_ )

Chloe grabs her animal and stears at Ichika, as she turns away, reaching into her pocket. She turns back around with a butterfly knife in her hand, she flips the blade out and shows it to Ichika. "I'll cut you..." Terrified Ichika backs off. "Come on man, just take the bottle!" I sigh as I lie in my bed. "Ichika that sort of mindset isn't gonna win you any favors with the dragon." Houki bluntly tells Ichika.

 _We are Chloe_

Ichika runs over to where the Cross-Z Dragon is resting, running past Sawa-san who was looking for something under the stairs of the Fabricator. _That's where the Bug was put in._ Sawa-san is off set, as Ichika reaches for Cross-Z Dragon. "Why are you flying away from me?!" Ichika jumps down and lies down on the ground. Sawa-san speed walks to leave, the face of concern across her face. "What's the wrong Sawa-san?" Sento asks.

Sawa: It's nothing… I should be going.( _grabs bag_ ) I need to write up that report.

Chifuyu:( _turns to Sento_ ) Come on, lie down. You need to rest for the time being.( _silently to Chloe_ ) Confront her.

I follow Sawa-san backup to the main room. I take out the Bug that I found. "Were you looking for this?" Sawa-san turns to look at me. _I know that face, I know it very well._ "So it is yours. Why would you bug this place?" I ask Sawa-san, no one hides this item unless they wanted to spy on us.

Sawa: I mean, it's obvious… For total coverage, of course! I'd hate to miss on a scoop just because I wasn't around-

Chloe: What do you think I am? A girl with no military background? Don't play dumb. The only people who put bugs in well hidden locations is to Spy on others. I should know.( _walks over to Sawa_ ) Just… Who are you?

I ready to ask the next question, that's when Ichika interrupts the conversation. "Hey! You two see the Dragon? Chloe, you left the fridge open!" I turn to Ichika. "What if the Dragon got out?!" "I don't care!" I turn back to see Sawa-san slipped out. _She knew when exactly when to leave. Without hesitation too._ "What's up with Sawa-san? Hey..." I ready my knife again. "I really am gonna cut you this time. Back off!" _She's a spy. No doubt about it, but the question is… For who? And who trained her?_

* * *

 _We are Observer_

At the Ichigaya Fishing Centre, Chairmen Namba fishes for some fish while discussing with Gentoku. "Not only did you take the Pandora's Box, you've even got the Prime Minister's seat." A smile forms on the old man's face. "This'll make things much easier." Gentoku reports to Namba.

Namba: And the Box needs three more bottles?

Gen: Yes, sir.

Namba: What about the two Spare that were created?

Gen: While they can work, sadly they are outliers and aren't part of the Panel. We'll see to gathering the rest immediately.( _bows_ )

Namba: Right. This country is finally going to take a step forward…( _guard walks over_ )

"Sir, there's a call for you." The guard says handing Namba the phone. "Right." Namba switches the Rod's hand and takes the phone. " _Chronicle Chloe is onto me. Her training must have tipped her off. I think my cover is blown._ " Sawa explains over the phone. "I see… Good enough." With that Namba hangs up, as he manages to snag a fish.

* * *

 _The next morning at School We are Sento_

I walk through the halls. "Sensei? Are you okay?" I'm asked by a student walking by me. "F-Fine. Just some work injuries I took during the event at the Government building." I explain to the student. "Would you like some help with that?" The student asks pointing to some of the boxes and papers. "Sure, take the papers." The student grabs the papers, making the trip much easier.

Sento:( _sigh of relief_ ) Oh that a pain off my waist.

Student 2:( _Comes over_ ) Ah! Let me help as well!

Student 3: Me too!

Student 4: Me four!

The girls talk all the boxes off me, and leave me with nothing to carry. "Thanks. I feel a bit bad having you girls do this for me." I say smiling at them. "You're always helping us. I only feels right to pay you back." _Well… I guess that works._ Getting to my office, I open the door and the girls place down the papers and boxes. "Thank you for the help girls." I smile at them. "No problem… Um, could you talk to Banjou Sensei to possibly fix our grades?" Two students ask. I sigh, _figured that their would be something to it._ "I'll talk to her." The two clasp their hands together in joy.

Sento:( _smirks_ ) To get you two more homework.

Two students: Eeeehh~?!

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) You can't get anywhere without putting some effort into your work.

Two students: Come on~!

"No complaining. What about you two?" I ask the others. "We just wanted to help." "I see, then have a good day." I wave the four off, as they leave. I put away the papers before I get to the boxes. Opening the box, I take out the parts for a new blade. This blade I've decided to dub, the Beat-Closer. "Should you really be working here today?" I hear as I turn to the door, only to see Chifuyu standing in the doorway.

Sento:( _taking out parts_ ) I've been away from work long enough. I need to make up for it by working obviously.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) You've more than made up for your day's missed. You're also injured, and can be excused.

Sento:( _groan_ ) … I know. But with all the bottles gone. And the Pressure on Ichika and Me are bigger than ever. It's just…( _Chifuyu leans against desk_ )

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) You feel helpless and unable to do anything. You feel responsible to handle those kids. Right?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Hitting the nail on it's head. _Groan~_ I-

I get a light pat on my back, as Chifuyu hands me my tools. "If you need help ask. You're not alone here." _Chifuyu…_ I chuckle, as I grab the Beat Clower's parts. "This is terrific. Thanks for the pep talk Chifuyu. You're the best." I say to Chifuyu giving her a smile. She smiles back and says, "No problem just don't hurt yourself too bad working on that." With that she leaves the room.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

"Hey did you hear? There's three Cadet Reps duking it out right now in Arena 3!" I student shouts as she grabs her friends and heads towards the Arena. "Cadet Reps? Wonder who?" "Let's go take a look." Charles recommends, the two of us head to the Arena. The two of us arrive to the sound of combat. Lasers the clash of metal and crashes. "Ichika. It's looking bad." Houki tells as we enter the viewing area. I'm stunned by what I see, I see Laura curb stomping Cecilia and Rin.

Ichika:( _runs over to railing_ ) What the hell is happening?!( _looks at Houki_ ) Just what are they doing?!

Houki: From what I heard… it seems this was from begin taunted by Laura.

Ichika:( _looks at Houki_ ) Two on one? But it seems that…

Houki:( _points to Laura_ ) It looks like her IS has some sort of barrier that is stopping both the Impact Cannon and live ammo shots. And when it's her turn, Laura moves at an alarming rate, it's greatly restricting the two's movements.

"AIC." Charles mutters, "Kiyaa~!" I turn back to the battle as Laura kicks Cecilia into the wall and stomps upon her head. A energy blade protrudes from her arm, as she swings the blade across Rin's chest damaging both her shield and her actual body. "So cruel… Those attacks penetrate their shield energy!" Charles shouts. _I'm not standing for this! What does she want to prove with this?!_ "Laura! You Bitch! Stop it! Stop it!" I shout out, Laura looks over and gives a shit grin. _Fucking Bitch! If the IS system cancels completely, then those two will be in real danger of death! Yet this bitch…_ "Someone get a teacher! Come! Byakushiki!" My IS forms on me, I clench my fist with the Dragon bottle. I give the bottle a shake and I punch the protective glass, shattering it. I fly towards the Bitch, readying my blade. "Let them go you Bitch!" I swing and Laura puts up a barrier that stops my movement.

Laura: Rushing in head-on, without a plan… A textbook example of an amateure.( _aims cannon_ ) You faced with me and the Schwarzregen you are completely powerless. Now disappear.

 _Fucking… Bitch!_

* * *

Construct 48 Complete


	55. Construct 49

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 49: The Boiling point

Houki: Oh my god this is bad… Wait, I'm giving the intro?! Ummm Uh, in the last construct the new possible suspect for who Stalk really is appeared in Katsuragi the formerly believed dead devil scientist. The possibility of Ichika also becoming a Kamen Rider led to him stupidly trying to transforming into a Kamen Rider. After that Bodewig Laura picked a fight with Cecilia and Rin, and managed to beat them. But went too far when she decided to hurt, and try to kill them. We now return to the battle. Stay safe Ichika, Charles...

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen shattering it, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I put down the partly completed Beat Closer. Putting down the blade and I rub my wrist. "Argh..." I let out a sigh, as I know because of my injuries it will take a bit longer. "I gotta push through this..." Footsteps fast approach, as someone slams into the office. "Hey! No run- Natsuki-chan?" Natsuki-chan stands at the door breathing heavily.

Natsuki:( _looks at Sento_ ) Sensei! Three Cadet Reps are fighting each other! It looks like that German Rep is trying to kill the other students!

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Bodewig?! Let's move!( _grabs wrist._ ) Ow…

Natsuki:( _runs over_ ) Here let me help you.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

"Ichika get out of there!" Charles shouts as she opens fire and joins the fight. With Charles distraction I pull back and fly over to Cecilia and Rin. "Rin! Cecilia! Are you two okay?!" The two's IS disengage. _That was close._ "Uu...Ichika..." Rin mutters in complete fatigue, Cecilia manages to get a bit more out. "We've shown you… Such a shameful side of us..." I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god their okay, things were looking quite bad back there._

Charles: Ichika! How are those two?

Ichika:( _turns back_ ) They're ok! They're conscious, cover me! I'll get them to safety.

Houki:( _in thought_ ) _Again… I'm made to stand in the sidelines, powerless… All I can do it just watch over them…_

I grab the two and bring them to the safety of the launch bay. "Argh!" I turn back to Charles who gets wrapped up in an energy wire. "Interesting… Let me show you the differences between generations." Laura then activates an energy sword and redies a blade. I look at my shield energy, 137 only enough for one possible Ignition Boost. I take out the Dragon Full Bottle, I shake the bottle as I launch towards Laura. _Please Byakushiki… Kasumi… Give me Strength!_ "Raaaahh~!" I launch towards Laura and throw my fist towards Laura's blade. My fist makes contact and the flames and fist breaks the blade. "Wha?!" Then I throw my second fist at her groin knocking her back. The impact damaging Laura's IS. Charles and I pull back away from her.

Laura:( _prepares second blade_ ) Bastard Die!( _launches towards Ichika_ ) Die!

Sento: Stop!

Chifuyu: Goodness.

The blade is stopped suddenly. Chifuyu-nee stands before us with an IS basic blade. She lets out a sigh. " _Whew_ This is why dealing with brats is so tiring." _Whoa, way to go Nee-san. Talk about scary._ Laura backs off, Sento enters the arena.

Chifuyu:( _backs off_ ) I don't mind if you hold mock battles… But I will not tolerate you kids violating rules in doing so. Why don't you just take this fight to the tournament?

Laura:( _backs off_ ) … If that's what you say, instructor.

Sento:( _walks over_ ) What?! You're not going to do anything else?!

Chifuyu: No, because that's for you to do.( _turns to Ichika_ ) What about you two?

Charles and I give our consent with this battle. Chifuyu stabs her blade into the ground as she exclaims. "Very well… Then until the intra-grade tournament all of these types of engagements are prohibited! That's all! On to you Sento." Our attention turns to Sento. He gives a nod as he walks over to Bodewig.

 _We are Sento_

I look at Bodewig as she switches her IS to safety mode. "Why did you assault two other students?" I ask her, a feeling of rage begin to well up in me. "Instructor. A simple removal of obstacles. These girls have no ri-" I raise my hand and slap her broad across the face, no rubber placed in between. I grab her IS and remove it from her.

Sento:( _angered_ ) "Removal of Obstacles?!" Don't be stupid! People are not tools! They are people! You do not get to judge whether they are worth or not! That is not you're right!

Laura: Sir… Why don't you understand! The IS is a tool of war, and these girls are treating it as if it's some sort of Fashion statement! They have no idea of its use!

Sento:( _points_ ) You're the one who has no idea! The IS is not a tool of war! It's a tool of Sport! The Alaska Treaty made it that way.( _crosses arms_ ) So of course the girls would treat it as such because of that! You are mistaking the IS as that because of your military background. So let me make it clear… The IS and those who pilot it, ARE NOT SOLDIERS! They are normal humans like you and me! And you think you have the right to judge such worth! You haven't the slightest clue of that young girl! You have been causing so much trouble. For not only Ichika, but now Cecilia, Rin, Charles, Chifuyu, me, and the rest of the students in this school! You have a choice miss Bodewig, either you stop picking fights till the tournament and spend the next two weeks cleaning the toilets and dishes, or you leave the school immediately.

Laura: A… I…( _looks down_ ) Yes sir.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Yes, what? What do you accept? You're punishment? Or you're leave from this Academy?

Laura: My… Punishment… Sir.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Good.( _turns and walks away_ ) You begin tomorrow, I'll let the staff know.( _looks back at Laura_ ) And Laura, you'd better figure out what you're doing. Or else things are going to get worse for you. Dismissed. Ichika, Charles transport those two to the infirmary.

Ichika and Charles: Y-Yes sir!

The students vacate the area, leaving Budwig wondering.

* * *

 _IS Academy infirmary…_

I stand in the Infirmary with Maya-chan. "Can you believe she would say such a thing?!" I exclaim to her, Cecilia, Rin, Charles, and Ichika. The four let out a chuckle as Maya sighs. "It's tough to deal with girls like her." I let out a sigh as I look over to Cecilia and Rin. "What about you two? How are you holding up?" I ask. The two glance at Ichika before responding.

Cecilia:( _clenches fist_ ) A little longer, and we would have won against her.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) Yeah right. That was a slug fest, if I didn't save you guys you would be dead.

Rin:( _scratches cheek_ ) It's not like I'm happy that you saved me…

Ichika: You two… you're pretty lively for people who got beaten to within an inch of their lives. But, hey I'm relieved that you guys weren't badly injured.

Charles: Well, well. I know how shameful it is,( _whispers_ ) to be seen by the guy you like in such bad shape.

Rin: Wha-What are you talking about?!

Cecilia: Stop making such false accusation!

I walk over to the two and lay them back down. "Now, now you two. Don't push yourselfs, just rest." The two reluctantly sigh. "Hm? Well, sensei's calmed down as well, I guess we should go home and get some rest." The sound of footsteps begins to come towards the door. The footsteps become louder and louder. _I right on time…_ A horde of girls bust through the door. The girls all huddle around Ichika and Charles.

Ichika: What the hell?!

Charles: W-Whats going on?

Sento:( _hologram pad in hand_ ) The upcoming tournament requires a two-team pairs.( _turns to girls_ ) Isn't that right girls?

Girls: Please pair up with me!

The girls begin berating Ichika and Charles with requests. Ichika clasps his hands together as he tells the ladies. "Sorry, but, I'm going to pair up with Charles so please stop it." The idea sets into the ladies as they begin to back off. "Well, if that's the case…" One girl mutters. "That does seem better than pairing up with any other girl..." Another mutters. "A boys' pair sounds beautiful… yes..." Another faticises.

Sento:( _waves away_ ) Okay, now ladies please funnel out of the room now.

Girls: Okay…( _girls leave_ )

Cecilia:( _Cough_ ) Ichika, as your classmate, you should pair up with me.

Rin: Hey! I think as a childhood friend, I'm a better-

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Sorry girls… But the two of you won't be able too.

Rin: Why?!

Cecilia: And why not?!

Sento:( _turns to Maya_ ) Wanna explain Maya-chan?

Maya:( _nods_ ) Both of your IS units have sustained Level C damage. If we don't work on comprehensive repairs right away, it might cause even further damage to the units.( _looks at Sento_ ) Even Sento-kun said that even if he were to work on the two units, it will take longer and fly by the Tournament. Above it all, you won't get permission to participate, regardless of your IS units Statuses.

Rin: F-Fine…

Cecilia: As much as I don't like it, then fine.

Sento:( _walks over_ ) I know it's difficult to bare. But I'm afraid that due to this complication the two of you won't be able to participate in this competition, so just for now just take a break.( _turns to everyone else_ ) Okay then, onto the next topic...

 _Later the week…_

The build up to the Tournament has been filled with tension. Though this entire time I'm still recovering, I add the finishing touch to the newest weapon to the Build Arenal. _Ah… This new weapon the Beat Closer…_ I disappointingly look to my right, and straight to a large pile of papers… _Yay~ Paperwork._ I let out a sigh and I take the papers, getting up out of my chair. I grab the papers and head out to the office again… _How is it when we are in an age of great advancements with technology do we still require paperwork? It could be so easy to just write up the paperwork._ I let out a sigh, as I walk down the hallway.

?: Instructor? May I help you with that load?

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) That speaking pattern… Bodewig?

Laura:( _salutes_ ) Yes sir.

Sento: ...( _nods_ ) Sure, go ahead and take half of the papers. We're taking these to the Office, then we're going to the Storage room to check on incoming items to the school.

Laura:( _takes papers_ ) Yes sir.

With Bodewig taking half we head straight towards the teachers office. "Don't expect this to clear you up you're sentence, you still have another 2 days to go." I advise to Bodewig, she shakes her head. "No, I don't intend that… It's just, I was just wanted to know something..." I pause and look at Bodewig.

Laura: Chronicle… How did she come up with that… Happy go lucky personality?

Sento:( _blinks_ ) Ha?... Wait, do you mean her Mii-tan Persona?

Laura: That's… A persona?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes… But not the kind that you can summon from inside yourself sadly.( _Larua tilts head_ ) Nevermind. What are you getting at? Were you looking at some of Mii- Chloe's streams?( _Laura nods_ ) Well, that's just something she created as it's an expression of what works to get others her way. But that's just an online persona. Her true personality is kinda like yours now that I think about it. Stoic and a bit of a Smartass. But I think the difference between the two of you would be that… She has desires and she wants a normal life. But with you, I'm not sure about you.

Larua: What do you mean?

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) I'm not sure… Besides you're distaste for Ichika, you Mega fan of Chifuyu, and you're military background… There's not much else. I guess what I'm saying is that you seem to have no other kind of Personality is all.

"Personality..." Bodewig mutters. After that Bodewig is silent, we deliver the papers and we head to the storage room. Their we look though the incoming letters, packages in a check of possible contraband. _I don't like having to go through all these letters but with the breach in security we need to check all incoming items for possible secret information._ I let out a sigh as I scan the letters. _We cant let the students know, such a scan to decode the entire letter and packages._ As we check though the letters, Bodewig seems to takes longer then expected for each Letter.

Sento:( _turns to Laura_ ) Bodewig-chan? What's up? I would have thought you would be able to read the Letters quickly? What's wrong?

Laura:( _staring at letters_ ) Whats written in these letters… What are they?

Sento:( _walks over_ ) What do you mean?

Laura: I know these letters are meant to convey emotion… But… I don't recognize them.

I look at the letters she's reading thought and it's clear of what she's been reading… Their heartfelt letters of a happy marriage proposal succeeding, heartbreaking letters of a divorce. _Why such letters are still being sent I have no idea._ I look at Bodewig who's clearly confused by all of this. "I figured as much." I state with Bodewig looking at me in even more unsurity.

Sento: What your reading, is the feeling of family sending mounds of emotional courage to the students here. Each student has a family in one form or another. Weather it being an actual blood related family, or an adopted family. Not all are happy, not all are sad. But all of them have one thing in common…( _looks to Laura_ ) Do you know what that is?( _Laura shakes her head_ ) All of them want Love and Peace.

Laura:( _confused_ ) Love and Peace?

Sento:( _nods_ ) The definition of Love and Peace varies from person to person. One may think of it one way, the other could think of it another way. Everyone wants to belong, everyone wants happiness and perfection. How that forms is up to the individual.

Laura: Bu-But… Why so much in difference? If everyone wants perfection, then why do people bicker and hate?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Because Perfection and our perceptions of perfection are all different, and a perfect happiness is impossible. Perfection is a concept that we created to emphasise qualities we like. We want to belong, we want to rise higher to perfection. Humanity tends to break down or climb over high obstacles that are put in our path. Even if we fail in one generation the Next generation is bound to take the torch.

Laura: Is that why you teach?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup, this is to make sure that you are ready. But enough about the world, let's get back to these letters… Again why letters?

* * *

 _We are Laura_

After sorting the letters with Instructor, I head to the next Art Classroom. At the door I find Instructor Ichijo going to the door with keys at the ready. "Hmm? Oh. Bodewig-chan. What brings you to my studio?" Instructor Ichijo asks turning to me. "Just passing by… Is all." Instructor Ichijo raises his eyebrow in confusion.

Ichijo:( _concerned_ ) Is something the matter Bodewig-chan? You seem… Preoccupied?

Laura:( _shakes head_ ) No… It's nothing, really.

Ichijo:( _sighs_ ) I know the signs. When a girl says "It's nothing." It usually means that it's something.( _opens door_ ) Come in Bodewig-chan. That's, if I can borrow some of your time?

Laura: Uh…

"It's alright. Please come in." Instructor Ichijo says. _I… I guess it's okay? All of my previous research has told me that I would point to Instructor Ichijo not even being related to Stalk._ I nod as I enter the Art Studio. I go over the information I've gathered in my head.

* * *

Instructor Ichijo was born on January 15th 2005. Current age, 33 height, 5 feet 8 inches. Past history includes many classes taken in Art. Other grades were of no particular interest, as they were average. Ichijo left college with an Master's Degree in art. At the time of the Sky Wall disaster, Instructor Ichijo was in america lecturing. As soon as he had learned of what happened in Japan. Instructor Ichijo returned to japan to check upon his family. Afterwards when the IS Academy opened, Instructor Ichijo applied as it's art teacher.

* * *

 _So nothing of particular that would lead to concern._ I've even had my Black Rabbit Team look into his history. Despite a thorough research, nothing daming on Ichijo. I observe Instructor Ichijo as he works on a painting. "So, what do you think of this painting Bodewig-chan?" _Ah! I've been spacing out…_ I get up and take a look at his painting. It's of a blond haired woman chained and wrapped up, and being burned at the stake. Above a beam of light shines down upon the woman.

Laura:( _tilts head_ ) This is… I'm not sure.

Ichijo:( _turns_ ) Really? I guess you haven't studied French history then. This is Joan of Arc. A French Saint of the church. I've just given an artist's interpretation on her Final moments, and how Joan must have felt during those final moments.

Laura:( _looks at painting_ ) I see,( _sees book_ ) What's that?

Ichijo:( _looks at book_ ) Oh this? Just a book I'm reading. I'm trying to Teach myself German. Perhaps you could help me? As a german yourself, you can cretic my wording.

Laura:( _back off_ ) Um… Sure.

Instructor Ichijo stands up taking the book. Opening up the book, and going down a few lines. "Please point out if something is wrong with my phrasing." I nod as Instructor Ichijo begins to read out the words. "( _in german_ ) Longing." _The pronouncing is almost clear, but you can tell… Wait._ "No." I mutter. "( _in german_ ) Rusted." "Stop." I say a cold sweat dripping down my forehead. "( _in german_ ) Seventeen." I clench my fist as the override begins to creep up. "Stop." I stay straight to Instructors face. Yet he continues. "( _in german_ ) Daybreak." I pain surges through my head, as I fall to my knees. Clenching my head, _I need to stop him!_ I rush at Ichijo, he dodges out of the way of my charge. The pain in my head is making it difficult to focus.

Ichijo:( _dodging Laura and In German_ ) Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight car.

* * *

 _We are Ichijo_

Laura charges at me but stops in her tracks right before she punches me. I take off the cover of the book, revealing a German sleeper agent book. _How ironic, a sleeper agent tricking another sleeper agent._ Laura stands up, looking straight down. "Soldier?" I ask in german. Laura looks up at me, and responds. "Ready to comply." Also in german. I smile as I close up the book, I put away the book. But my smile soon fades as the thing I have just done dawned upon me. " _Sigh~_ I really wished it had not come to this. I really wished it hadn't." I mutter to myself. "But I can't turn back now." I walk back over to Laura.

Ichijo:( _looking straight at Laura_ ) When you have you're IS returned to you, engage the VTS. Then return to normal state and forget all about what you have done. You will forget this conversation, and carry out you're duty.

Laura:( _nods_ ) Yes sir.

Ichijo:( _turns_ ) Good. That is all. You are dismissed.

Laura nods and leaves the room. Closing the door behind her, Laura regains her consciousness. "Hmm? What was I?..." I then hear her walk off. I walk back over to my painting, clenching my fist. _If only what was on that background was real._ I open my drawer again, the Transteam gun inside with the Cobra bottle. I pull the Drawer back even further, revealing a Smash Essence bottle. _But, everything is for Namba's sake._ I sigh as I close the drawer and go back to my painting.

* * *

 _We are Observer Day of the Tournament…_

The Day arrives and everyone is anxious. The teams have been decided and the Arena is packed with people. "Wow, that's some turnout." A student exclaiming looking at the arena's seating area. "There are even people from outside the School here." Another notes looking at all the screen.

Mayuzumi:( _walks over_ ) This event's important for the industry, you know.

Student 1: Mayuzumi Sempai!

Mayuzumi: It's the time when Skilled Seniors are being scouted and sought for. So they can then recruit and guide those students in Future career paths. Carious companies and international dignitaries gather here for those reasons.

Student 1: Hee~? Ooooh… I'm kind of nervous now…

Student 2: Speaking of, why are you here, Senpai?

Mayuzumi: But of course that's for a pre-tournament interview for that Junior German Transfer student!... Or at least that's what I was going to do, but… Then she told me to go away…

 _We are Sento_

I walk over. "Don't let Bodewig-san's seriousness distract you. That's not what's important now." I say walking over. "Sensei!" The girls exclaim in unison. "What are you doing here?" Mayuzumi-chan asks me. "Simply telling you all good luck." I tell them, all of them give me a confirming nod. I turn to see Houki-chan close her Locker door… _She looks quite… preoccupied._ I walk over to her.

Houki:( _in thought_ ) _Ichika… Not for those transferee's sake, but for his own and Kasumi's… I'm always restless… In this situation, can he really show without any reservation, his true strength…?_

Sento:( _walks over_ ) Feeling Anxious Houki-chan?

Houki:( _turns to look at Sento_ ) Sen- Ah, Kiryu Sensei! Yeah… Just Anxious… Is all.

Sento:( _turns_ ) I wonder if it has anything to do with that bet you made with Ichika?

Houki:( _blushing_ ) Wha! How do you?!

Sento:( _smirks_ ) I heard it through the grapevine is all.

"Ah, looks like the pairs and matchups are up for the tournament!" Our attention turns to the screen. _Houki-chan wasn't able to find a partner, thus she was paired with another student who didn't have a partner and thus was drawn my lottery today._ I caress my chin, as whoever Houki-chan is paired with may, make or break her in this tournament. "Wha?!" Me and Houki exclaim in unison when we find the match. _The first match of the day?! And Houki-chan is paired with… Laura?!_ I hear steps come up from behind me.

Laura: Just perfect. Just stay out of my way.

Houki: Bodewig Laura…

Sento:( _turns to Laura_ ) Bodewig!( _Laura stops_ ) Don't do anything stupid out their. I'd rather you not get hurt.

Laura:( _turns to Sento_ ) Should you not be worried about that idiot out their?

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) The Meathead is so dense, he'll bounce any attack of yours off. But I'm more worried about you… Also. Chloe asked me to send you a message. She said: "Good luck out their Laura. I'm rooting for you." She meant every word of that. I was quite surprised.

Laura:( _ponders_ ) … Whatever!

* * *

End of Construct 49


	56. Construct 50

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 50: Kamen Rider Cross-Z

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Firehedgehog sending fire at screen shattering it, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build readies weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Ichika swings IS blade. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

After my talk with Bodewig-chan and Houki-chan I went to the control center to observe with Chifuyu and Maya-chan. _Ichika left the school immediately after class without telling anyone. I guess he went there after all._ I remember back to the night after Ichika's first failed Transformation….

* * *

 _Flashback… We are Ichika_

I push away the curtains as I look out. Letting the curtain go, they block the night view of outside. I think about Kasumi and the Sakura's we'd promised to meet under with everyone else. "Kasumi~... What am I supposed to do? I miss you, girl. Oh, maybe I should visit her grave. I'll just head over to Tatsuoka Cemetery in Area A5-" Sento narrates.

Ichika: Quit talking like you're Narrating my thoughts! I'm not going anywhere.( _turns to Sento_ ) And how the hell would you know where her grave is?

Sento:( _turns to face Ichika_ ) Forget that for a sec. Why do you want to be a Rider?( _Ichika: Haa?_ ) Is it to expose Stalk?

Ichika: There a problem with that?( _stands up_ )

Sento:( _turns away_ ) You can't handle it. It's not gonna happen.

"What?" I stop in my tracks as I look over to Sento. "The best you'll ever manage is sulking about her and shaking that bottle." I stomp over towards Sento. "Screw you! How can you know-" Sento quickly stands up and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. "Obtaining power means dealing with the responsibilities that it brings. You better not think that come easy!" Sento grabs his jacket and leaves the Cafe. _S-Screw you!_ I kick a chair in rage.

* * *

 _The next day… At the Tatsuoka Cemetery._

I left school as soon as classes were over with. I came in a Disguise and with flowers. I walk through the graves with all the others of those who died. Then I spot it. "Wow, it really is here." It's the Ryuga family Grave. I set down my stuff, readying for praying. Then my eyes fall upon a piece of paper with my name on it. Carefully placed on the grave as near eye level. Placed inside a plastic bag as to not let the elements get at it. _This is…!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Sento_

I work on the Beat Closer. Better tuning the blade, to a higher level. I place down the blade as I shake my wrist in pain. "If you're still hurt so bad, you could rest..." Chole recommends to me. "This is more relaxing." I respond, Chloe backs off and leans on the table. "Hey, about Sawa..." _Hmm?_ "What is it?" I ask. Chloe ponders then shakes her head. "No, it's nothing important." ... _Okay..._

* * *

 _Back to the present…_ _We are Ichika_

I look again at the letter, still have yet to open it. I can't seem to muster the guts to open it. _It's most shurly Kasumi's final words… But I'm not sure how to take it…_ "Whats that?" Charles asks me. "Huh? Oh… Just… Kasumi's will… I guess?" I look back down at the paper still cleanly inside the plastic bag. "Well if it's Kasumi's last words. Then maybe it's words of encouragement. From what you told me, she's quite the strong girl." … _Yeah… And it's not like she hates me…_ Steeling myself, and readying for anything, I open the folder and I take out the letter. Opening it I begin to read the letter.

"Dear Banjou Ichika

If you're reading this letter, then it's likely I am no longer alive. Ichika I never really got to apologize to you for getting you kicked out of your old job. I'm so sorry. There's a few things I want for everyone. I want to tell Houki and Rin-chan something if possible. Houki I don't know if what Tabane-nee had hurt you when she made the IS and forced you're family to go into witness protection program, but family shouldn't hold grudges. Forgive your sister, she's likely to forgive you as well… And Rin, I heard from your dad what happened. I'm so sorry, but he expressed wanting to talk again with your mom. I hope that you'll be the guiding force to bring your family back together. That would make me all the more happy. Dan and Ran. Despite only knowing you for a few years, I thank you and your family for making such an exception for making and coming all the way over to my hospital to bring me food. I enjoyed all of it! I hope you continue to make that delicious food and give spread the happiness it gives. Finally, Ichika. You know as well as I, that I love you. But there's only one thing I want from you. I wish that you can forget about me and move on, with the same "I can't lose!" Outlook you used to have. I want to see you use those hands to help many people. I'll be watching over all of you, Houki, Rin, Dan, Ran, Ichika…

Love Ryuga Kasumi."

A tear falls down my face hitting the paper. _Kasumi… I love you… I always will._ I take a deep breath, as I look back at the paper. I carefully put the letter back into its plastic bag and close it up. I lock up my locker, with the dragon bottle clenched in my hand. "Are you going to be okay?" Charles asks, wiping my tears away I turn to Charles with a new determination. "Yeah, I'm ready." Thus the two of us head into the arena.

 _Inside the Arena…_

Charles and I stand before Houki and Bodewig. The four of us staring each other down. "Ichika… Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Do you remember what we talked about?" Charles reminds me, I nod. "Yeah, of course." _I can't forget about the Active Inertia Canceller._ I think to myself. _Okay, I can't screw around… Just like what the girls told me._

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Back at the infirmary, Rin and Cecilia go over what they learned from their fight against Laura. "Active Inertia Canceller?" I ask confused. Sento brings up a video of the fight. _Seeing it again, really reinforces how curbstomped they were._ "It's what Bodewig used to block Rin-chan and Cecilia-chan's attacks." _Uh huh…_

Cecilia: Yes… Also known as AIC, it is the ability that deploys an Inertia-Negation field. You are familiar with PIC as well, are you not Ichika-san?

Ichika:( _scratches_ ) Umm… Pancakes Inside Cakes?

Sento:( _confused_ ) H-How do you even...( _sighs_ ) Everyone, say it with me…

Everyone:( _pointing at Ichika_ ) Meathead!

Ichika: Hey!

Sento: PIC or a Passive Inertia Canceller. It's the base system that allows an IS to float, accelerate, and stop in Mid-air.

Ichika:( _looks to Sento_ ) Why haven't you put that system into the Build Driver?

Sento materialises the Rubber pointer and begins to poke me in the head. "Idiot! It's not that simple! You can't just put the PIC system into the Driver and expect it to work!" He berates me, with the girls just sighing and shrugging. Maya-Sensei chuckles as Sento continues. "It's a system that's put into the Core of an IS! So I would require the Core of an IS! Both me and Tabane have been working to create a small scale version of an Independent version of the PIC system!" I wave off. "Okay, okay… You don't have to shout at my face Sensei… Sheesh."

Rin:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Don't tell me you weren't paying attention in Class again?!

Ichika:( _rubs head_ ) Ah, I did hear about that in class…

Cecilia:( _rests hand on cheek_ ) I've heard that the AIC is an evolved derivative of the PIC system. But I have not heard that a complete system does exist already…

Rin:( _hand on chin_ ) Even in the Third-gen weapons systems, it's hard to classify it's type…

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) It's obviously powered, generating a field using energy. Thus, even if Ichika here used his Reiraku Byakuya it would be halt right in place. Not to mention her skill gap.

Rin:( _nods_ ) Yeah, She'll just see though your moves right away!

Ichika: Guh…!

Cecilia: She'll see your Reiraku Byakuya coming from a mile away and stop it then and there.

Ichika:( _cosses arms_ ) I can't do that either, huh… Then what should I do…?( _turns to Sento_ ) Do you have something Sensei? You usually have some sort of formula to victory right?

"This is your problem not mine. Figure that out yourself." Sento says to me with a blank face. _Of course he would answer like that!_ "All I'll say is this, sometimes Brawn can beat Brain. Key word being Sometimes!" Sento exclaims at me, poking me again in the head. But after he backs off and smiles. "If anything you prove that fact to me. So don't feel bad if you resort to you're brawn, it's one of the few things good about you." Sento says before leaving the room. "Ass." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

Even if there's no certain way if she'll read a frontal attack easily, then I'll just have to take her by surprise. "Fighting you in the first round is perfect, since there's no need to wait." Laura remarks at me, I clench the Dragon bottle in my left hand as I respond with. "Glad to hear… I feel the same way." Laura steels herself as she exclames to me. "You're going down!" I take a deep breath then exhale.

Ichika:( _raising fists_ ) Let me be clear on this. Right now…( _puts fists together_ ) I get the feeling… I Can't Lose!( _redies blade_ )

Laura:( _scoffs_ ) Final words to take to your grave!

Ichika: Then let's test that theory of yours!( _charges_ ) Uuuoooohhhh!

I swing my blade, but as expected. Laura puts up her AIC and blocks my attack. "An elementary-level, attack right off the bat… How predictable." I smile forms on my face a I remark back. "Well, thanks. You could say I'm a psychic." She ready's her blade, as she does Laura asks backs. "Well, then I hope you know what's coming next." I tell her. "Yeah… I know. I've got it all planned out." I move aside, as Charles comes up from behind and opens fire on Laura. A blade comes in and slices one of Charles shots right out of the air. _Whoa… Did she really just… Houki… Wow, to think you got to that level… You really are amazing._ "I hope you boys haven't forgotten about me." Houki asks. "There's no way I'd forget about you." I charge her with my blade, the two of us clash blades. Exchanging blades back and forth. "Heh… Figure's." _I'm being pushed back, she's much better skilled in terms of skill and form. My raw power can't match it. But…_ "Charles!" I shout out. "Yeah!" Charles flies into the air and takes aim. But before she can get a shot off, an energy wire wraps around Houki as she's flung away by Laura. "Wh-What are you doing?!" Houki shouts, as she's sent into the ground and away from our fight. _She's not treating Houki as a partner, but as an obstacle… Bastard!_

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Observing the battle in the mission room, I can't help but feel bad for Houki-chan's bad turn of events. "She's never been quite good at working with others unless there in the background." Chifuyu notes as I rest my hand on my chin. "That has to be her greatest weakness, I see the probability of Ichika and Charles victory rise substantially." I remark, as I continue to run the numbers though my head. Houki-chan gets up from her bad throw down. Bodewig-chan is focusing on Ichika. The pair seem to realise that as Charles breaks off.

* * *

 _We are Houki_

I get up and look back into the air, to see Ichika and Bodewig clashing back and forth. _I can't let it end like this…_ I ready myself to join the battle again. But before I can fly off, gun fire forces me to dark back. _Dunios Charles!_ I look up to see Charles with her submachine gun aimed at me. "Sorry to disappoint but. Your foe is not Ichika but me." I ready my blade. "Wha…?! Don't make my laugh!" I shout as I charge towards Charles.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The Spar between Houki and Charles ends in Houki's defeat from the match. "Shinonono-san fell quite easily, didn't she?" I nod in agreement as I lean back in my chair. "That's what happens when you don't have a personal unit. Or a unit that's been tuned to a person's specifications." I tell Maya-chan. "The lack of cooperation with her partner also didn't help." Chifuyu also notes, walking over she pushes my legs onto the ground.

Sento:( _sits up_ ) Still though, I'm surprised to see such strategy by the two. It's good to see the two working in such unison.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yes, they know that their best chance to win this fight is to work together. What did you tell Ichika?

Sento:( _looks over_ ) What are you talking about?

Chifuyu: Don't think I didn't notice. I haven't heard Ichika say "I get the feeling I can't lose!" I haven't heard him say that once, ever since Kasumi's death. What did you give him?

Sento:( _smiles_ ) I didn't. Kasumi did, I just made sure it got to Ichika in time. He needs a boost. But not from me. But from the one he loves. I'm sure that will give him the extra edge he needs to win this fight.

Maya: On the other hand, those two's synergy is unbelievable. And to think they met just a few weeks ago.

Chifuyu: Yes, that's all thanks to Dunios Efforts. Quantium shifting twenty weapons in order to deploy them right away in battle. It's highly similar to that extremely specialized feature, "High-Speed Re-Arming" Dunios skill is one of the decisive factor in this match.

Sento:( _snaps fingers_ ) Yes, while that is important. His partner is just as skilled. I think Banjou-kun's been great so far, too. One without charisma can't bring the best out of other people.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Charles and I form up. "So you were able to defeat my partner… Now pathetic." _This bitch… No, no. Don't let it get to you._ "Thinking like that is your achilles' heel. You've got to think outside the box." Charles readys her weapons for a second volly. "The real thing starts here." Charles reminds me.

Ichika: Yeah… How about we show you our "Combination attack."

Charles:( _loads gun_ ) I'm all prepped up… Let's go!

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah. Activate! Reiraku Byakuya!( _charges_ ) RAAAHH~!

Laura: Reiraku Byakuya, that move will reduce all my shield energy to zero if I get hit, but…( _puts up AIC_ ) I can read through your attacks so easily. So you can never land that attack on me!

Charles flies around with her rifle at the ready. "Did you forget about me?!" Laura lifts her as she says. "Get lost..." Laura shoots out her energy wire. I shake the dragon bottle, as I fly over and I catch the wire. I crush and break the wire with the blue flames of my hand. Laura pulls back putting up her AIC. "Hmph… What you're doing is futile." _The game has been decided._ Charles pulls up from behind. "Didn't I tell you that there's "Two of us?"" Charles sends her Shield spike right into the side of Laura. _Right on! Just as we throught! I thought about the AIC afterwards and if I had to guess, the AIC has one fatal flaw. And that is "You must focus all you're concentration on one target or the effect can't be maintained!"_ I ready for another strike. "This is it! You're finished!" I shout as I charge towards Laura. "Don't Fuck with me!" Laura shouts as she fires her second wire at me. I dodge out of the way, it latches onto something as Laura pulls back. I ignore it as I swing, but my blade deactivates. _Out of power?! Crap!_ My blade makes contact, for a moment I expect the AIC to be put up, but my eyes widen as my eyes focus. "AAAAAAHHH~!" I hear, as blood splatters back, as I realise what I sent my blade into. _No! Houki!_ I drop my blade as I catch Houki and pull her back. I hold Houki in my arms as blood begins to come out.

Ichika:( _horrified_ ) No! No no no no no no no no!( _shakes Houki_ ) Houki! Houki! Stay with me!

Houki:( _looks at Ichika_ ) I-I...Ichi...Ka…

Laura:( _charges_ ) You are out of Energy, and how you are defenceless!( _activates blade_ ) This is the End!

"LAURA~!" I scream out, as I shake the Dragon Full Bottle and throw a punch. The punch hits her arm, as it breaks her blade again. "Wha?" I slowly put down Houki as I stand back up. I look at Laura. "You… Bitch." I mutter, as I feel an odd warmth surround me. Flames begin to appear around me. "You'll pay… You'll pay, FOR USING MY BEST FRIEND AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" I scream out, as I blast out an aura of blue flames. I blast towards Laura, she puts up her AIC. "Hmf! Anger only leads to stupid decisions!" Laura exclaims as I clench my fist, readying my punch.

Ichika: Sento said to me: Sometimes! Brawn… Beats Brain!

I throw my fist at the AIC barrier. My fist makes contact, as blue flames blast out from the impact. Silence for a moment, then a crack appears in the AIC barrier. "What?!" The crack's continue to form until the entire barrier breaks down into pieces. The barrier breaking sends Laura into shock. Unable to put her thoughts together I exclaim.

Ichika:( _gestures_ ) I've got the Formula to Victory!( _clenches fists_ ) You're going down Laura!

I launch forwards throwing a punch, hitting her in the groin. "Gough!" Laura coughs, I just go all out. Using my Boxing training I don't let up with the fast attacks. "This is for Cecilia!" I shout as I pull a big uppercut sending Laura a few feet of the ground. "This is for Rin!" As Laura falls back to Earth, I kick Laura back as she falls and rolls across the ground. "And this… This is for Houki you bitch!" I exclaim as I ready for a Kick. I can feel the flames on my left foot, I charge Laura. As she tries to make for reactivating the AIC, but my attacks on her head is causing her to be light headed. I jump into the air, as I roundhouse kick Laura, sending her into a wall.

Charles: I'll take it from here! Get Miss Shinonono out of here!

Ichika:( _out of breath_ ) Yeah. Get her.

Charles:( _nods_ ) I got it! Go!

 _We are Laura_

I sit in the rubble, of Banjou's attacks. I'm terrified at what's happening. _Am I…. Going to lose?... In this place…? Me? What was those blue flames? What was that burst of power just now? How is a brainless idiot like him… beating me?! No… I don't want to lose… I am… I am…_ " _From now on, you are Laura Bodewig._ "

* * *

A genetically modified Super Soldier make for the sole purpose of combat. Me and Chronicle were bread for excellence… Until the ultimate weapon the IS appeared. In order to improve my compatibility with the IS… Nanomachines were implanted on my eye. This "Woden Auge" Is so that the transfers and processing of visual data and of moving objects in my brain would vastly improve… But… My body couldn't adapt to it. Yet, she did. " _Both eyes were modified and she's at the highest percentage… She's perfect!_ " _Perfect… Yes that's what she is… Perfect. And I was the failure._ And so. I, the "Best" was branded an utter failure of an existence… It was that time. When I met her. Her name was Banjou Chifuyu the world's best IS pilot. The instructor was an excellent leader to me. I took all of her teachings to heart, and it has returned me to my position as the "Strongest." Her strength, her gallantry and belief in one's self. I admired everything about her… I wanted to be just like her…

Laura: _Instructor… What's the reason behind you're strength? What did you do to be so strong…?_

Chifuyu: … _Well you see. I have a younger brother, you'll understand when you meet him. He's brash, idiotic sometimes. But a good boy and a strong one as well. What exactly this is strengths and what is was before it became "strength" Well… If you go to Japan then surely you'll know…_

 _No… The strength, the gallantry, and the magnificence that I admired so much… and with all of this… I can't forgive the boy who makes you wear that kind of fa-_ * **Smack!** * " _The "Removal of Obstacles?!" Don't be stupid! People are not tools! They are people! You do not get to judge whether they are worth or not! That is not you're right! The IS and those who pilot it, ARE NOT SOLDIERS! They are normal humans like you and me! And you think you have the right to judge such worth! You haven't the slightest clue of that young girl!" Instructor Sento. "Because Perfection and our perceptions of perfection are all different, and a perfect happiness is impossible. Perfection is a concept that we created to emphasise qualities we like. We want to belong, we want to rise higher to perfection._ " _No… That's not it… He's not the one whos wrong… It's… It's me. It's not Chloe Chronicle who is perfect… Neither am I. This is my defeat… Though and though… I just need to._ - **I need to utterly defeat him!** \- _What the? Who-_ - **I need to savearly wound and destroy him!** \- _No! I'm defeated! I need to accept that-_ - **I wish for even greater power!** \- _No! I don't need any of that! I'm strong on my own! I-_ - **I need… Unrivaled… Ultimate power!** -

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

"She's lose some blood but she'll make it." Sento tells me as I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! I thought she was going to die!" Sento chuckles. "No! Stop!" I hear, we look over to see Laura writhing in pain. "Stop!... Stop!... Stop!... STOP ITTT~! UWAAAAAAAAHHHH~!" _Wh-What the?!_ Dark goop beings to seathe out, as Laura is consumed. "Bottle now!" "Ri-Right!" I hand my Dragon bottle over to Sento.

 _We are Sento_

I get the Dragon bottle, as I strap on the Build Driver. I hear my phone ring off. " **You got mail!** " _What now?!_ I open my phone to a message by… Sawa-san? "What is it?!" I open the message to a video. Sawa-san is strapped to the same capsule as the one Faust uses to transform Smashes. _Sawa-san!_ She's transformed into a Smash, as the camera changes to Rogue. "You'll be seeing her in a second. See you then." Suddenly the ground shakes, as the same Smash Sawa-san transformed into breaks out form the ground. Following soon after, is Rogue.

Chifuyu:( _over comms_ ) _We've locked down the area, and the camera's are down. Go out their!_

Sento:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Let's go!

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Right!

We charge out onto the field, as Laura consumed fully. The goop takes the form of Chifuyu in her IS. "Sawa-san… Bodewig-chan..." I ready my full bottles as I shake them, and put them into the driver. " _Henshin!_ " " **Dragon! Lock! Best Match!** " I crank the handle as the Build armor base forms around me. " **Are you Ready?!** " The armor closes up around me and steam exudes out. " **Keydragon! Yay~!** " " _You and Charles handle Laura! I'll handle the Smash!_ " I charge out onto the battlefield. I begin to battle the Smash, attacking but also trying to get a grip on the Dragon's massive input. I manage to push back the Smash, but then my body is set ablaze. " _I guess it's not gonna work..._ " I get knocked back, as the transformation disengages, as I fall to the ground the two bottles also falls out as well. I hear a robotic chuckle behind me, as someone walks over. "Stop. You're in no condition to keep fighting." I quickly grab the two bottles and bring them close to my chest. "Argh!" Ichika and Charles battle back and forth with Laura, as Rogue approaches.

Rogue:( _grabs Sento_ ) Stop resisting and hand me those bottles.( _lifts up Sento_ )

Ichika: Sento!( _breaks off_ ) Charles! Switch!( _flies towards Sento_ ) Sento! Toss me the bottles!

Sento:( _knocks away Rogue_ ) Here! Catch!( _throws bottles_ )

 _We are Ichika_

Catching the bottles, I look at the dragon bottle. Remembering back to Kasumi's letter and her words. "Let's do this!" I say looking back towards the action. "You're wasting time!" Rogue gestures the Smash to attack. I shake the bottle and open the cap, as I block the Smashe's attack. "Uwooooo~!" I shout as I punch the Smash sending him back. I start the counter attack, beating up the Smash. "Not bad. But you're only human..." Rogue readies his rifle. But then Sento rushes in grabbing Rogue. "Don't!" Rogue pushes Sento off, as he takes off his driver. "I'm done with you." Rogue hits Sento knocking him onto the ground. "Sento!" I exclaim, but as I break concentration I'm knocked down to the ground by the Smash. Losing my remaining energy, my IS deactivates. " _I want to see you use those hands to help many people. I'll be watching over you, Ichika._ " _Not any more… I wont just stand by. Not this time… Not ever again!_ I stand up and rush past the Smash and towards Rogue. Grabbing the Build Driver in the process, I roll onto the ground.

Charles:( _flies back_ ) Ichika!

Ichika: Stay out of this!( _straps on Driver_ ) It won't be the same as last time. Trust me!( _Looks at Dragon bottle_ ) Lend me your strength!

The Cross-Z Dragon flies over, and folds up it's head and tail. As it falls into my hand, I take a look at it. _This time… I… I'm gonna protect everyone I care about!_ I shake the dragon bottle again, opening the cap and inserting it into the dragon. " **Wake up!** " I place the dragon into the Driver. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " Techno music starts playing as I crank the lever. The frame forms around me, as the tubes fill with the blue liquid. " **Are you ready?!** " I smack my hands together and take a battle pose as I exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " I reenter the ready stance, as the armor closes around me. " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " The dragon left half, is the same as the right side, but with yellow flames added to the left arm, and right leg. Also a wing like attachment was added to my back, and added a dragon's flaming head onto the helmet, and the wings creating the shoulder pads.

Sento:( _sits up_ ) That idiot…

Charles: He pulled it off…

Maya: _Ichika-kun transformed?!_

Chifuyu: _Go kick their asses Ichika!_

Cross-Z:( _clenching fists_ ) _This time… I won't lose to anyone!_

* * *

Construct 50 Complete


	57. Construct 51

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 51: Draconic Finish!

Maya: Oh! It's me today?! Um… Well, in the last construct the heated match between Bodewig-san and Banjou-kun finally started, but during the middle of the match. Bodewig-san used Shinonono-san as a human shield. This angered Ichika into accessing a new power. And when Night Rogue and a Smash enter the picture, Banjou-kun has enough power to strap on the Build driver and transform into a Kamen Rider! I wonder what his name is going to be...

* * *

Author: Hey guys, so sorry for the out of date updates to the story. Ever since I got my job, I've been having my creative juices sapped. So I'm limiting the uploads to once a week again. So this is to ensure I can still manage my job and keep posting for you guys. So again, sorry for the late updates. So no more updates for the rest of the week, until next Saturday. Thank you for understanding, but other wise. Enjoy!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as swings blade in IS_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Sento walks towards camera, zooms in to Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue_ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

The Cross-Z Dragon flies over, and folds up it's head and tail. As it falls into my hand, I take a look at it. _This time… I… I'm gonna protect everyone I care about!_ I shake the dragon bottle again, opening the cap and inserting it into the dragon. " **Wake up!** " I place the dragon into the Driver. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " Techno music starts playing as I crank the lever. The frame forms around me, as the tubes fill with the blue liquid. " **Are you ready?!** " I smack my hands together and take a battle pose as I exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " I reenter the ready stance, as the armor closes around me. " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " The dragon left half, is the same as the right side, but with yellow flames added to the left arm, and right leg. Also a wing like attachment was added to my back, and added a dragon's flaming head onto the helmet, and the wings creating the shoulder pads.

Sento:( _sits up_ ) That idiot…

Charles: He pulled it off…

Maya: _Ichika-kun transformed?!_

Chifuyu: _Their you go. Show them no mercy Ichika!_

Cross-Z:( _clenching fists_ ) _This time… I won't lose to anyone!_

The Smash charges me, but I block and throw a punch that sends the Smash flying backwards. I stand up straight, as I grab the crank and turn the lever. " _Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora!_ " A blue energy dragon flies up behind me. As my foot readies for another roundhouse. " **Ready GO! Draconic Finish!** " The dragon breathes fire, sending me forwards. I roundhouse, the Smash landing behind it as it explodes into a green flame. I stand back up straight, as I turn to Rogue. He's stunned by the show of power. "With one attack...?" I summon up my new blade. " **Beat Closer!** " Taking the new blade, I charge Rogue. He opens fire on me but I dodge his attacks and swing at Rogue. My fast attacks make clear hits on Rogue who is caught off guard. I swing my blade across Rouge's chest in a blue flame slash. I grab the grip's end and pull it out and in. " **Pull it!** ( _steady minimal techno music_ ) **Smash Hit!** ( _low synths_ )" I charge Rouge again, as I swing upwards, sending Rogue into the air and onto the ground. "What is this power?!" I pull the blade again two more times. " **Pull it! Pull it!** ( _steady techno music with synths_ )" I charge at Rogue, smashing the blade onto Rogue. Rogue tries to grab the blade, only to feel the head, of the beat. " _Pretty hot, right? It's not just my power, after all!_ " I pull the blades trigger. " **Million Hit!** ( _disc scratching_ )" I push down, sending a beat wave that pushes Rogue back. " _Right now…_ " I exclaim, grabbing my wrist. I reach down to my bottle holder, as I grab the Lock Bottle. I give it a shake and I open the cap, then I insert it into the blade's bottle slot. " **Special Tune!** **Pull it! Pull it!** ( _melodic electro music_ )" I ready to swing my blade. " _I get the feeling, I can't lose!_ " I exclaim throwing the flame straight at Rogue. " **Million Slash!** ( _disc scratching and dragon roaring_ )" The fire ball flies towards Rogue, Rogue manages to block, then knocks away the attack. "It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Rogue mutters before he exudes smoke and disappears.

Charles: Umm? Ichika! We've got one more problem to deal with.

Cross-Z:( _looks over_ ) _Huh? Oh yeah._ ( _turns to Laura_ ) _I don't like the fact that you're using my Sisters moves and form… But I can't help but feel bad for you. But I'll set you free soon. Using the move… My sister taught me!_

I ready my blade again. " **Pull it! Pull it! Pull it!** " I ready to charge. " _I'm gonna end this here and now… And in one strike!_ " I remember my Sisters words on the use of the Katana. _Use the blades weight to strengthen my strike. Do not "Hold it in your hand." Treat it as a part of your body. Wield it with no excess, no gaps, no openings._ I launch forwards towards Laura, I ready for the strike. " **Mega Hit!** ( _repeated synths_ )" _First, to move in a flash, second, to strike just as fast… Chifuyu-nee's teachings… This time I'll show you._ I spin around, swinging in a full circle, slicing open the goop, then turning back around and slicing dowards. _Twin Flash Style! Ichika Version!_ From the goop falls out Laura, I catch her in my arms as I look at her. _Just like Chloe… Huh..._

Charles:( _comes over_ ) Here let me take over.

Cross-Z:( _helmet folds away_ ) Okay, thanks for that…( _looks at Laura_ ) Sorry about that, Larua.

Charles:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Huh… That's new.

Cross-Z:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What is?

Charles:( _pulls up camera_ ) You're eyes and hair have both turned blue with a splash of Yellow in their as well. It looks good on you.

"Thanks." I take out the Cross-Z Dragon and the Dragon bottle, the armor and color of my hair and eyes reverting to normal. Closing the cap I look at the bottle. I can't help but smile, _Kasumi… Thank you._ I look over to Sento who's still on the ground. "You really did it." I walk over to him, and extend out my hand to help him up. Sento reluctantly takes my hand as I pull him up. Grasping his shoulder from pain. "Ow..." _This is all fine and good but…_ I reach into my jacket and I take out the note.

Ichika:( _shows letter_ ) You left this letter at her grave, didn't you?

Sento:( _looks at Letter_ ) Ah….

Ichika:( _staring at Sento_ ) Where'd you find it!?

Sento:... ( _looks at Ichika then falls back onto the ground_ ) Ow, Ow, Ow!

Charles:( _chuckles_ ) Sensei…

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) Man, you're a piece of work you know that?( _turns away_ ) Thanks, though.

Sento:( _pirks up_ ) Eh?( _jumps over to Ichika_ ) Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you, say it again.

I let out a groan. "Shut up! Hurry up and deal with that!" I exclaim pointing to the Smash still electrically pulsating. "Oh! Crap~!" Sento runs over as he reaches into his pocket to get a empty bottle.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Opening the cap of the empty bottle, I absorb the Smash essence. Leaving Sawa-san lying on the ground. "Eh? EEEEEHHH~!?" Charles and Ichika exclaim as they run over. I help Sawa-san up. "Sawa-san?! Are you okay?" I ask her. "Holy crap, it's Sawa-san?!" Ichika exclaims. "I can see that Meathead!" Charles shouts back. Sawa-san regains focus as she comes to reality. She lets out a sigh, as her situation and location dawns on her.

Sawa:( _sighs_ ) I see… Looks like I got burned.

Sento:( _looks at Sawa_ ) What happened? How'd you get captured by Faust?

Sawa:( _looks down_ ) I… I betrayed you all...I'm… A spy.

Charles: Hey, I know this is important and all. But we kinda got two injured people here. Can we put this off till later?

"Yes… I'm okay with that" Sawa-san says, with that. We all leave the stadium.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Looking from above, the black masked figure looks out. " _Well… Phase 1 Complete. Now onto Phase 2._ " The black masked man turns away as he engulfs himself in smoke and disappears.

* * *

 _Later… We are Sento_

I stand by the windows, looking out at the Academy. _Again, they managed to get into the Academy, no doubt it's a spy… Somewhere in the academy._ "Mm..." We look over to Laura who's waking up. "Laura!" Chloe exclaims. _I've played my cards by bringing Chloe here… Let's see the results._ "Where am I?" Laura asks as she sits up. "In...Instructor? Chronicle?" Chloe lets out a sigh of relief. "You're okay. I was so worried when I heard you were hurt!" Chloe exclaims. Much to the surprise of Laura.

Laura:( _confused_ ) You… Were worried?

Chloe:( _sits back_ ) Yes… Despite our past, and what the German Military labeled us. I'm just, really glad you're okay.

Chifuyu:( _comes through curtains_ ) Oh You've come to? Bearing the full brunt of that attach Ichika pulled off, causes muscle fatigue and exhaustion… Best to not push yourself.

Laura:( _feels eye_ ) Just what… Happened?

Sento:( _looks over_ ) Well, barring some important issues, there is that highly secret matter we need to worry about now. Tell me Laura, are you familiar with the VT system?

Laura:( _looks over_ ) The "Valkyrie Trance system?!"( _looks down_ ) Yes, if I recall, it was a system that put the user in a trance that makes them move like winner of the Past IS world Championships.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup. Currently under the IS treaty, it's research development and use is strictly forbidden. Thought it was something that was in you're IS. Though oddly, it was deactivated then reactivated a few days earlier. The pilot's mental state during a period where the IS sustained Damage, as well as the pilot's desires… Those are the conditions for the system to activate.

Laura:( _rests hand on left eye_ ) Is that so… All because… For a moment, I wished for it. To be like the instructor.( _clenched hands_ ) I...I'm so...

I smile, as I walk over and give Laura a light pat on the head. "It's okay to feel guilty. That fact is what makes you human." Laura looks at me, and smiles. "Bodewig Laura! Who are you?" Chifuyu exclaims, she looks over pondering the question.

Chifuyu:( _turns away_ ) If you are no one right now, then that's perfect. In which case, be "Bodewig Laura" from now on.( _looks back_ ) You can't become me. If you do become his sister, you won't get over the anxiety. You've got a lot of time to think about it before you die. Stress about it gracefully, kid.( _walks off_ )

Sento:( _sighs_ ) You could have given her that without asking the existential questions.

Chloe:( _chuckles_ ) What better to ask for a girl who's been taking literal orders for all her life.

"A fair point." I remark back, but a concerned look around from Laura catches my attention. "What's wrong?" I ask her, Laura looks back at me with a concerned face. "Where's miss Shinonono? I know I used her as a shield… And I wanted to apologise to her." _So she does feel guilty._ I chuckle as I walk to the curtains to her right. "If you want to apologise to her. You can do so now!" I exclaim as I pull back the curtains, to Houki listening in. "Wha?!" Houki is caught off guard.

Sento:( _walks over to Laura_ ) Come on. You wanted to apologies right? Go ahead.

Laura: Um… Uh… S-Sorry…( _bows_ ) Really I am for using you as a shield.

Houki:( _collects self_ ) Well… Um… I'm not forgiving you… But that doesn't mean you can't be forgiven!( _crosses arms_ ) Just make sure to never do such a thing ever again.( _turns to Laura_ ) Do you understand?

"Yes… Sorry." Laura apologies again. "G-Good. Then I'll get going." Houki says as she gets up but stops due to the pain. "Ah! Houki, please take things slowly. You can move, but no physically demanding things for awhile at least." I regard Houki, as she nods and gets her stuff. "What about you Chloe? You gonna stay here?" I ask, with Chloe nodding. "Yeah, I want to talk a few things with… With my sister." I smile and wave as I leave the room to the two.

* * *

 _Later in the Cafeteria…_

"That's great to hear and all that…( _swallows food_ ) But, how did you get Chloe into the Academy without Faust knowing?" Ichika asks chowing down on an unbalanced meal. "I did a Cleopatra and wrapped her in a rug." I tell Ichika, cutting a piece of meat off my Steak. "What? Cleopatra did what?" Ichika asks, I sigh as I gesture off a small article of the Cleopatra's history.

Sento:( _points to image_ ) Read up that, and hopefully you're meatheaded brain turns less mushy.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Hey!

Charles: To think, that Ichika's accidental attack on Miss Houki would push him to break Bodewig's AIC.( _turns to Sento_ ) I suppose that, and the letter from Kasumi's what pushed Ichika to finally transform.( _smiles_ ) I guess this was all part of the outcome you wanted?

Sento:( _looks at Charles_ ) I did not expect, Laura using Houki as a shield. But the end outcome was acceptable. So I'll look past it, plus Laura apologies to Houki.( _pauses before bite_ ) Speaking of, whatever happened to the Tournament? Will it continue?

Charles:( _shakes head_ ) Apparently not. Though, they wanted to collect the students Data so I guess they only wanted to push though the first round only.( _looks at Ichika_ ) Although, Ichika, you never did land a proper blow on Bodewig after all.

Ichika:( _puts down fork_ ) Well, about that. At the time, I saw her with those weak eyes, as if she was telling me, "Please save me." And so…

Charles:( _smiles_ ) You're so nice Ichika.

Ichika: Yeah… Well… I mean…( _turns_ ) Oh yeah, I noticed earlier but doesn't it seem like everyone's in a weird mood.( _looks to Sento_ ) Could it have something to do with the bet the girls made up?

I shrug. "I got no idea.( _remembers_ ) Oh yeah. Here." I take out a Build Driver and pass it to Ichika. "Wha! I can't take this! It's yours." Ichika says, I let out a sigh as I take out my Build Driver. "Idiot, I constructed you're Cross-Z Dragon. Building a second driver is child's play." I say, as I put away my driver. Ichika looks at his driver, then chuckles as he takes it.

Ichika:( _looking at Driver_ ) Sweet… With this I'm gonna turn into Build and expose Stalk's identity.

Sento:( _puts down fork_ ) You're not Build.

Ichika:( _looks over_ ) What the hell?! You still don't accept it?!

Sento: Cross-Z. That's your name, Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Ichika: Cross-Z…( _smiles_ ) That's pretty Kick ass!( _remembers_ ) Oh yeah! Hey, Sento. Tell me is Houki good enough to get out for fun, you know like going to see an aquarium?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah, I guess. Why?

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to apologise to Houki is all." _Oh? What's with the sudden interest?_ "Could this have something to do with that money you've been saving up?" Charles asks, Ichika smiles and chuckles as he looks to his bag. "I guess… Also, it's like me taking the first step to moving past Kasumi… It's what she would like." _I see._ I smile and nod, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Houki entering the Cafeteria, clenching her shoulder.

Sento:( _looks to Ichika_ ) Well, here's your chance. Go talk to her.

Ichika:( _looks over_ ) Yeah… Let's do this.

 _We are Ichika_

I get up out of my seat, turning to my bag. I reach inside and take out Kasumi's letter. I walk over to Houki, she pauses and is nervous. _Same as me huh? Take it easy Ichika, you've done this before with Kasumi. It's the same thing._ "Hey Houki, how you holding up?" I ask her, she nervously shakes in her shoes. I look at her shoulder, a scar across her shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened to you're shoulder." I apologies to Houki.

Houki:( _Rubs shoulders_ ) It's fine, it was Laura's fault that I was injured like this in the first place.( _chuckles_ ) I guess you're recklessness saved me.

Ichika:( _Sweatdrop_ ) Hey… Not funny.

Houki:( _giggles_ ) You really don't have to worry about me, I can't go to Kendo for a bit. Or take part in practice, but I can at least still go to class.

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) Great to hear… So hey, remember when we went out with Chloe and Charles?

Houki:( _nods_ ) Yeah, what's this about?

Ichika:( _takes out letter_ ) Well, you said that you wanted to check out the Aquarium. And recently I noticed that there was a Couple discount… So. You wanna go with me?

"Wha?" Houki blushes as she takes my throught. "So… I take it as a no?" I ask. "N-No! Don't jump to conclusions idiot! I'll… I'll go okay?" _Yes!_ A smile forms on my face, another one on Houki's face as well. "See you saturday at the Train station?" I ask, she smiles and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, see you then!" I grab Houki by the hand before she runs off. "Yeah, so one more thing. Let's talk about this one on the roof." Houki's face turns even more red. "I-I'm not prepared."

Ichika:( _sweatdrop_ ) This one is serious, it has nothing of what happened… Just come with me.

 _On the roof_

I hand Houki the letter. "Here, this is Kasumi's final words to us. Sensei found it for us." Houki slowly takes the letter and carefully opens the letter and reads it contents. "I haven't shown this yet to Dan or Ran, but I have to Rin." Houki begins to tear up, I walk over to her and pat her on the back.

Houki:( _wipes tears off_ ) Idiot, why didn't you give this to me before hand?!

Ichika:( _sweatdrop_ ) Sorry, I didn't really know what to do…

Houki:( _sniff!_ ) Seriously…

 _We are Sento_

I wipe away any food and sauce left on my mouth, as I go to get up. My eyes fall again upon Charlotte's Watch. "Good news Ichi- Huh? Where's Ichika-kun?" Maya-san asks as she walks over to us. "He and Houki went up to the roof. It's personal." Maya-san begins to blush. "Oh… I see." _Not like that you child._ "If you were expecting a confession, that was earlier." I tell Maya-san.

Maya: Ah… I see… Um, Ahem... anyways. Today you and Ichika-kun can use the Bathhouse, but we forbid using it on days when boiler gets mantainesd but the maintenance ended earlier than usual. And so we'll be allowing the boy's bathhouse hours starting today!

Charles:( _smiles_ ) That's great! Ichika's been asking for that for awhile now.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) If that's the case go tell him. He's probably still on the roof. Oh and one more thing.

Charles:( _looks at Sento_ ) Yes? What's up Sensei?

Sento:( _points to Watch_ ) I'd like to have your watch, not to sell it off or anything. I was just hoping to fix the clock's internals. Wouldn't it be better that you have that watch fixed rather then have it broken like that.

Charles:( _looks at Watch_ ) I guess… Fine.( _takes off watch_ ) Please be careful with it. I'd rather you not break it any further.

"Got it." I say carefully taking the watch. As I do I get pointed at by Charles. "And don't add anything unnecessary! I saw what you did to that poor students vacuum cleaner." _Really?! She's gonna bring up that?!_ "On come on, it wasnt that bad… Was it?" I ask Maya-chan. She chuckles when thinking back. "Oh the paper work… Better not add anything." _Oh come on!_ I let out a groan, but smile afterwards. "Yeah okay. Promise I won't put in anything." I wave away, as I leave to go fix the watch.

* * *

 _The next day…_

I walk towards Class-A with Laura following behind me. _In the short time, she's managed to restart an albeit awkward relationship with Chloe, but it's okay. And she's begun calling me by my first name. I guess that's a step up?_ I shrug at the thought. "Is something wrong Sento?" Laura asks me, standing besides me. "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it Laura." _She's also warmed up enough to let me call her by her first name. Yeah, things are looking up._ "Sento! Ahead!" _Hmm?_ I look ahead to see Rin-chan breaking down the door to Class-A with her IS at the ready. _Right Charlotte revealed who she was today… Oh shit._

Sento:( _starts running_ ) Laura! Get you IS online! Protect Ichika!

Laura:( _activates IS_ ) Right!

Rin:( _aims cannon_ ) DIE ICHIKA~!

Sento:( _rubber hand_ ) Hold her down!

"Copy!" Laura launches her hook around Rin's leg as Laura pulls Rin-chan off balance, she smacks her face into the ground as I walk in. "Thanks Laura." Laura nods, as I walk into the room, with the rubber hand at the ready. "Alright. First off, I'm disappointed in you. Not that you acted like a five year old…. But that you broke public PROPERTY!" I exclaim slapping Rin-chan over the head and back into the ground.

Charles:( _sighs_ ) Altho I didn't like you keeping this secret from me. I this is one I suppose couldn't be helped.

Sento:( _turns to everyone_ ) Listen up everyone! Yes, Charlotte is a girl. No she and Ichika haven't done anything weird. Also don't attack Ichika, because if you do I'll have to report it as an assault.( _turns to Rin_ ) As for you… I'll give you the same punishment as Laura. For the next 4 weeks you'll be washing the dishes, cleaning the toilets, and helping with teacher work. You start today.

Rin: NO~!

Sento:( _points at Rin_ ) Shut it! Also you're helping in the clean up crew, and helping to fix the damage!

* * *

Construct 51 Complete


	58. Construct 52

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 52: The Seaward Train

Sento: Kamen Rider Build, the _Brilliant_ physicist Kiryu Sento, is pursuing the Truth about the Murder of Katsuragi Takumi to prove Banjou Ichika's innocence. When danger looms and the Pandora's Box and the bottles are stolen, Banjou finally transforms into a Kamen Rider.

Ichika: Hell yeah! Now I'm a Kamen Rider too! … But hey, a questioned crossed my mind. I know my name was named after the Cross-Z Dragon and all… But I'm curious if there was others.

Sento: Well there were many, but my personal favorite was Kamen Rider Musclebrain.

Ichika: I wanna know how that got to be your favorite.

Sento: Think hard about it, and you'll understand. Anyways let's get on with Construct 52!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Dropkicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The next morning after classes were over for the day and introductions were over with. Me, Ichika, Houki, Laura, and the newly renamed Charlotte, came with me to the cafe. Like a glutton, Ichika grabs a bowl of Instant Ramen, and chows down on it. At the same time, Chloe and Laura eating fries. There we find Sawa-san being interrogated by Tabane. "So who are you exactly?" Chloe asks again.

Sawa: I was… A spy for Namba Heavy Industries. It wasn't a coincidence that I made my way here. I knew about it all along… That this was the Kamen Rider's hideout.

Sento:( _surprised_ ) Really?!( _runs over to Matches_ ) So I didn't drop a matchbook after all!

Tabane:( _closes fridge door_ ) And I didn't forget to close the fridge!

"Yay!" Me and Tabane exclaim as we high five, and have a small celebratory dance. Though that's when Chloe steps in. "Who cares?! Go on." _Killjoy…_ But we got back to listening on Sawa-san's story. "I… My mission was to provide Namba Heavy Industries with information on Build. That's why I approached you." _So that's it…_ I get a tap on the shoulder from Charlotte.

Charlotte: What's the Namba Heavy Industries about?

Ichika: Isn't it that big manufacturing company we always see commercials for?

Tabane:( _nods_ ) Yup! It's the biggest industrial operation in the country. They've got a friendly brand going, but underneath it all they produce and sell weapons. They're involved with some nasty business. They're the only other company who knows about the plans to build IS Cores, and they produce the well used Guardians. While they aren't used in countries like France, they are used in countries like America, China, England, Africa, Russia, Germany, and of course Japan. Thus they have a monopoly over the cores and Guardians. Thus they have tons of profit upon those products.

Sento: Yeah, they have tons to influence.( _sighs_ ) They're so influential, that even the three prime ministers wouldn't want to mess with them.

Sawa:( _nods_ ) And Namba has also been controlling Faust from behind the scenes.

" _Heh_ No way." Ichika skeptically says. Though, I have my thoughts. "If that's true… That means Faust should know about this place." I note as I walk over to where Sawa-san sits. I take a seat in front of her. "So why haven't they attacked?" I ask Sawa-san. "To gather data on Build." _What?_

Sawa: A system that could theoretically surpass any IS. Even at a base level, a person with a Build driver and a few bottles could match several IS's in combat.( _looks at Sento_ ) And with the level you have, a single Rider would have the firepower to destroy an entire nations military force overnight. Whether they have advance IS's or not. Chairman Nanba's goal was to make the Kamen Rider into a weapon for the Touto military to use.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) Then Faust has connections with the government in Touto, too?( _slams hand on table_ ) That's crazy!

Sento:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Stop slamming the table please.

Sawa: I started working as a spy for Namba to get evidence to prove it.

Sento:( _sighs and leans back in chair_ ) So you became a spy as camouflage for an investigation?

Laura:( _stands up_ ) Sento, you realise how unbelievable that sounds, right?

"It's not too far to what you were doing." I remind Laura. Sawa-san stands up, holding her necklace. "I can prove it to you! I've got secrets on Faust in this." Sawa-san reaches in with her nails and pulls out a small data key. _Thank god for the 21st century's technology!_ "Hand it here." I ask putting out my hand, "It's only got sound." Sawa-san notes to me. I take the data and insert it into my phone. The data syncs with my earpiece, I open the file. I project the image and play the sound. Sounds of bubbles and Sawa-san's screams are in the background. _Most likely Sawa-sans time before her transformation._

Man's voice: So, is Pandora's Box secure?

Rogue: It's being hidden in the Location we discussed.

Sento: That's Rouge.

Man's Voice: I see. So it was put back where it belongs, in other words…

The Voice clip ends there. Taking out the key, I hand it back to Sawa-san. "But where's the location they were talking about?" Ichika asks as he returns to his Ramen. "Remember how he said it was put back where it belongs?" Chloe asks. "They likely didn't mean the Touto Government Building, then..." I cross my arms as I begin to ponder likely locations. "The place where the Box was held before that..." I ask myself as I take a seat near the door.

Sawa: The Namba Heavy Industries General Research Lab.

Sento: The NHIGRL?( _looks at Ichika_ ) Me and Ichika went there when we were looking for Katsuragi's Data.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observer_

Standing over the water of a pond, Nanba tosses in fish food for the Koi fish in the pond. "I guess the fun and games are just about over..." Nanba thinks aloud to himself. Behind, walks in Utsumi and bows. "I'm here, sir." Nanba turns to Utsumi. "Ooh. There's something I need to ask of you." Nanba asks.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

 _After our meeting, we decided to schedule our infiltration of the NHIGRL to after classes on monday._ I check my map, as I walk through the streets of Touto. _The Shop should be close. Ah here it it's._ I stop in front of a clock shop, entering the shop I'm greeted with an old man in his seventies. "Ah welcome. What can I do for you today?" The man asks sitting up in his seat. I look around the shop, despite my first thoughts it seems like people still enjoy the old fashioned clocks as the store can afford clean and pristine grandfather clocks.

Sento:( _looks at old man_ ) I was hoping to have the glass and internals of a watch fixed.( _hands watch_ ) Here. I don't care if it's extra, but I'd like to also have it made to look brand new.

Old man:( _takes watch_ ) Let me see.( _looks at watch_ ) Hmm…( _looks up at Sento_ ) Wouldn't it be better to just get a new one? I don't have any like this. But I'm sure I can work up a separate place where you can get it.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Really can't. This has personal importance to someone I know. A student of mine got this from their mother before she passed away.

Old Man:( _looks at watch_ ) I see…( _chuckles_ ) Well it'll cost you extra, but I'm sure I can do it.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) That works for me. I can pay for it.( _sighs_ ) Seems like I'm using a lot of money for that girl…

Old man:( _places down watch_ ) Is this students the daughter of a friend? I don't often hear of a teacher going out of there way to repair something for a student.

Sento:( _scratches head_ ) Actually, I never met her mother… Though I heard she was a wonderful woman. I just felt especially bad for her, considering the abuse she had to go though.

Old man: Good mother, bad father?

"The kind of father, that would see a daughter as a piece on a game board." I tell, clenching my fist in my pocket. The Old man seems to sympathise. "I see… In that case, I'll be sure to make this watch brand spanking new!" _This man still uses Spanking as a word?_ "Us adults need to make a good example to the kids don't we?" The man notes to me. "Yeah… Yeah we do." I smile, finishing placing the order, I leave to the Touto Government building Research division.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I await in front of the Aquarium. Wearing a clean shirt and pants, walk around the lobby. _I'd already done this many times with Kasumi, but the nervousness just never seems to fade._ I ponder to myself, footsteps approach me. I look up to see Houki in a very cute set of clothes. "Wow." I find myself saying aloud, Houki still having her hair tied back.

Houki:( _smiles_ ) I take it, that you like it?

Ichika:( _chuckles_ ) You look great. Come on, let's go.

Houki:( _blushing_ ) Hey… Um…( _reaches out_ ) Can I?

 _Just like all those other time… just like before._ "Sure." I immediately respond already knowing what she's gonna ask. "Let's go, it's pretty crowded today." I tell Houki as I take her hand and we walk towards the attendance booth. Over the next 2-3 hours we explore the aquarium, enjoying all the fishes, playing a few games, and viewing a show… I was splashed 15 consecutive times… _So glad I have extra clothes…_ As we leave the Aquarium, Houki can't help but laugh at my trouble.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Lay off will ya?

Houki:( _wiping a tear_ ) But… But you were the one who sat there, and you were the only one who got splashed!

Ichika: I was having fun the first 2 times… Then the third… then the forth… Then the fifth…

"Oh you poor wet dog." Houki says placing a hand on my cheek in pitty. "HEY!" Houki begins to laugh again. I can't help but smile and laugh as well. "I guess, we should go grab something to bite? After all the excitement, I've gotten a little hungry." * **Gurrr~!** * _I guess I'm the same as well..._ "I guess we should go grab some food then?" Houki recommends, I chuckle. "Let's." With that the two of us head off to the nearby shopping mall.

 _Shopping mall… We are Sento_

Leaving the clock shop, I check my phone for the time. _The Government Research Lab is still quite open, I need to check something on Namba anyways…_ I reach into my pocket for the Lion Full Bottle, but can't find anything… _Right, I still haven't recovered my Full Bottles… Guess I'll ask Chifuyu for a ride._ "Ah, hey! You're Ichika's teacher right?" I turn to a familiar face. _The two from that restaurant._ "Hello, um… Dan-san and Ran-chan." I say after a quick check on their IDs.

Ran:( _looking at screens_ ) Whoa, where did you get that?

Sento: Huh? Oh, you must be referring to this correct?( _points to earpiece_ ) It's a government item, only given to researchers. It helps me multitask.

Dan: Nifty.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Indeed… Speaking of?( _points to luggage_ ) Isn't carrying all that hard?

"Very." Dan-san responds. "Who's all this for?" I ask, as Dan-san points to his sister. "Something about looking good for Ichika?" Dan-san refers, to which Ran-chan blushes and responds back. "I-Is not! Just… Wanna make my last year as a middle schooler a fun one is all!" _So transparent… I almost feel kinda bad for saying this._ "Well, too late. Ichika already got himself a date." I remark back, to Ran-chan's surprise. "WHAT?!" I materialise my rubber hand and knock her over the head.

Sento:( _grans_ ) Please don't shout. It's disrespectful for the other people around here, and I'm standing right infront of you.

Ran:( _rubbing head_ ) Ow…

Dan:( _points to glove_ ) Is that something you also get from the government?

Sento:( _shakes head_ ) No, it's something I made for loud and idiotic students.( _looks at Ran_ ) So this is an early taste of what's to come.( _Ran looks up surprised_ ) I noticed your gave an entrance forum for the IS academy. From what I've seen already, you're chances to get into the academy is a good 89%

"Really?! Whoo!" I knock Ran-chan over the head again. "Not so loud girl." I let out a chuckle, I put away my hand and I take out my phone. I reach into my pocket for the Lion Full Bottle, but I remember that I don't have it currently… _Great I keep forgetting._ That's when I get a notification on my HUD. "What's that?" Dan-san asks. I check my ID identifier I notice 5 students nearby. 3 off to the back and two seem to take front. The pack of 3 seem to move every which way, seeming trying to dodge the 2. _The girls are spying on Ichika and Houki…_

Sento:( _begins off_ ) Well the two of you, have a great rest of the day. Also, fair warning. Ichika's dating a Samurai… Per say. So be on your feet.( _walks off_ )

Ran:( _looks at Dan_ ) What's that supposed to mean?

"Not sure." Dan-san says as I walk off. I walk towards a conner, in the process passing by Ichika and Houki. _Ah, well good to know that the both have good fashion sense._ As I pass by them, I give them a passing wave. "Hey you two." I greet the two waving. "Hey?" Ichika asks in surprise and confusion. "Hello Sensei." Houki greets me. "What are you doing here?" Ichika asks me. "Oh, nothing important. Though I need a ride to the Government Building." I tell them.

Houki: Oh, then let us take you.

Sento:( _Waves_ ) Naw, you two have a good day. I have someone else who can take me there.( _walks off_ ) See you!

"O-Okay?" I walk off, and turn towards an Alley. Standing in the Alley way, is Cecilia-chan, Rin-chan, Charlotte, and Laura. "Hey there, you four. Enjoying the View?" All of them trying and look like they're doing other things, but Laura just salutes to me. "I don't mind, you spying of those two, but please don't make yourselfs out to be idiots in the driveway." All try and make up some excuse but none are able to make a coherent one, what with their intentions becoming so clear, embarrassing them.

Laura: What's the matter Sento? Do you need something of us?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Actually, yes. Laura I need a lift to the Touto Government Building. Care to give me a lift?

Laura:( _nods_ ) Yes Sento.( _activates IS_ ) May I accompany you in as well?

"Only if you promise to not steal anything." I warn Laura. "Roger." I take Laura's hand, as we lift off and fly towards the Touto Government Building. "The rest of you, take care not to do anything stupid." I warn the girls, unable to say anything after being so flustered they simply nod.

* * *

 _At the Touto Government Building…_

Entering the research lab with some books of data, and Laura. We walk over to my table, while entering I notice Utsumi-san also being here. "Good morning, sir." I say passing by him, with Laura giving a silent bow to him. Walking to my desk, I take a seat. Handing an empty seat over to Laura, as she too takes a seat. "Isn't today a holiday for all Lab Staff, and why did you bring an IS Representative here?" Utsumi-san asks me.

Sento:( _opening file_ ) Well, I need to look into Namba Heavy Industries. Secondly, she wanted to see me at work.

Laura:( _bows_ ) I won't become a bother, so do not worry about me.

Utsumi:( _getting out of seat_ ) I see…

Sento:( _points to screen_ ) This lab was the predecessor to this one, correct? But from a look at the floorplan, there's nowhere they could've stored the Pandora's Box.

Utsumi:( _walking over_ ) Why do you care?

Sento:( _turns to Utsumi_ ) Well that… is a secret.

I get back to work, looking for possible other areas where the Pandora's Box could've been hidden in. "The 3rd Level Basement." Utsumi-san suggests. _What? There's only 2 levels of basement. Not three._ "What? But there's only 2 basement levels marked Utsumi-Cyborg." Laura points out. "Ahh~! I told you not to say that name in front of him!" Utsumi-san looks at me crossing his arms. "Again with the Cyborg? _Sigh~_ Please refrain from telling that to me again, and to others." I awkwardly chuckle back.

Sento: S-Sorry. Anyways what was it you said about a third level?

Utsumi:( _sigh_ ) I'm severely reconsidering telling you... But very well.( _takes keyboard and types in_ ) Here.

Sento:( _surprised_ ) Whoa! Basement level 3!( _looks to Utsumi_ ) How'd you know?

Utsumi:( _crosses arms_ ) That too, is a secret.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Heh, well look at that. You actually have a sense of humor, huh? Now I feel kinda bad for calling you a cyborg.( _Utsumi walks off_ ) Which side of you is the real one?

Utsumi: A foolish question… You and I are both inside the same cage.

* * *

 _We are Chloe_

Sitting in the lab, with Sawa-san tied up I ask her the question that's been on my mind. "Why us…? And why would you go so far to expose Namba's connections to the government? Right?" I ask my little stuffed animal. _No matter how many times I run it through my head, it makes no sense. Not to mention, I've found next to no personal past information that I don't already know. Including younger years._

Sawa: Three years ago… When Faust lost that Pandora Box Panel, there was a major gas explosion at Namba's laboratory shortly thereafter. 11 researcher lost their lives.

Chloe:( _makes stuffed animal look around the corner_ ) Really… Explain further.

Sawa: The government murdered people to cover up the loss of the panel. And among those researchers who died… was my father. I want to expose the truth behind what happened to him!

* * *

 _The next day… At the NHIGRL We are Sento_

Ichika: You really wanna trust what a spy tells you?

Sento:( _opening gate_ ) Not sure. But I think it's worth looking into.

Opening the gate, the two of us head inside. "Hey, so why is it just the two of us? Wouldn't it be a great help if we had someone like Bodewig-san with us?" Ichika asks, as I shuffle around a duffle bag of items. "Keeping our numbers low, will allow us to keep a lower profile. Not to mention we can't bring IS Reps from other nations into this." _Not to mention the risk if we were caught. The Touto goverm- Well more, Gentoku-san would use this as a political tool. I refuse to let that happen. Also, the girls were busy._

Sento:( _opening door_ ) Hey, Ichika. Don't forget that the Kamen Rider isn't a weapon of war.( _opens door_ ) It's for protecting people.( _enters building_ ) Just remember that.

Ichika:( _sighs_ ) Watching you for 5 seconds will drill that into anyone's head.

Sento: Come on, let's go. Down to the third level.

We descend down into the hidden third level of the Namba basement. The power is off thus we have to use flashlights. "What is this place? Is it really around here?" Ichika asks, I shrug as we walk into the room. Suddenly the lights flash on, as we adjust our eyes Rogue and some Faust Guardians come into focus.

Rogue:( _walks down stairs_ ) I'm impressed you found out about this place. It's a shame, but I have to ask you to leave.

Sento:( _readies Lock bottle_ ) Well, we just got here… So.( _puts out hand_ ) Why not show us a good time?

Ichika:( _walks in front of Sento_ ) Sorry, but today. I'm the star. Make sure to back me up.

Sento: Aw, come on…!

Ichika shakes the dragon bottle and straps on his Build driver. Ichika takes hold of the Cross-Z Dragon and incerts the Dragon bottle into it's back. " **Wake up!** " He place the dragon into the Driver. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " Techno music starts playing as Ichika cranks the lever. The frame forms around me, as the tubes fill with the blue liquid. " **Are you ready?!** " Ichika smack his hands together and takes a battle pose as he exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " Ichika reenter the ready stance, as the armor closes around him. " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " He summons the Beat Closer to his hands, as he engages Rogue. The Guardians target me and come after me. _Oup!_ I ready my Drill Crusher for battle. I block two rifle bayonets, I push them back as I swing in a circle destroying all four of the guardians instantly. I look back over to Cross-Z who's battling Rogue.

Rogue:( _blade locks_ ) Even if you have become a Kamen Rider, my Hazard Level is still higher.( _pushes back Cross-Z_ ) That last fight you only won because of your surprise factor.( _turns valve_ ) Don't mess with me!

Rogue swings sending me and Cross-Z back onto the ground. At that moment, someone else enters the room. I look up to see Stalk entering the room. " _Well, well… To think you were keeping it here… This has to be your Bat Cave, isn't it?_ " Rogue adibuly groans. "What are you doing here?" Rogue asks Stalk.

Stalk: _Isn't it obvious? I'm here to hand out a beating. To you!_

Rogue:( _caught off guard_ ) You've gone insane...

Stalk:( _battling Rogue_ ) _Like I already said… Faust doesn't belong to you!_

The two knock each other back onto the the ground. Stalk sits up and notices something in the wall. Brandishing his blade, he strikes at a door. " _Is this is?_ " The impact opens a hole in the wall. Within the wall is the Pandora's box, Panels, and the Full Bottles! " _Bingo!_ " As Stalk goes to grab them, Rogue comes in and blocks him. "I won't let you!" The two's fight moves them away from the door and back towards Cross-Z. _Now's my chance!_ I get to my feet and run over to the bottles.

Sento:( _looks inside_ ) Ahh!( _Grabs bottle_ ) Hey, a Train bottle!( _patch of hair rises_ ) So that means…( _grabs Pirate_ ) If my calculations are correct…

Strapping on my Build Driver. I shake the bottle and I open the bottles. " **Pirate! Train! Best Match!** " I look down at my belt in surprise. _Best Match?! Oh baby~!_ "I got a Best Match! Whoo~!" " _Again!?_ " I crank the lever as the frame and lime green and aqua blue enters the tubes. " **Are you Ready?!** " I take my pose as I exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me. " **The Scheduled Renegade! Piratetrain! Yeah~!** " I turn around and grab the Drill Crusher, and interrupting the fight between Stalk and Rouge. _Kamen Rider Build is back on the scene!_

* * *

Construct 52 Complete


	59. Construct 53

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 53: A Stolen Maiden

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Strapping on my Build Driver. I shake the bottle and I open the bottles. " **Pirate! Train! Best Match!** " I look down at my belt in surprise. _Best Match?! Oh baby~!_ "I got a Best Match! Whoo~!" " _Again!?_ " I crank the lever as the frame and lime green and aqua blue enters the tubes. " **Are you Ready?!** " I take my pose as I exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me. " **The Scheduled Renegade! Piratetrain! Yeah~!** " I turn around and grab the Drill Crusher, and interrupting the fight between Stalk and Rouge. _Kamen Rider Build is back on the scene!_ The Pirate covers the left visior, right arm, and left leg. While the Train takes up the right visior, left arm, and right leg. The Pirate visior is like a Pirates iconic crossbone skull. The shoulder of the right arm being the front of a ship with a cape coming out from the bottom down to my wrist. The left leg has nothing interesting. The Train visior is a track, the chest also has a train track running across it. The shoulder being a light signal, with the rest of the arm begin the top part of a train.

Cross-Z:( _gets back up_ ) _Not gonna let you outshine me! Let me in on that action!_

Ichika comes in, knocking back Stalk and going after him. Leaving me with Rogue. " _Let's dance._ " I tell him.

 _We are Ichika_

" _Time to see who you really are!_ " I exclaim attacking Stalk. Stalk uses his own speed to move around me and attack me from different angles. I swing my blade down at him, and Stalk raises his blade to deflect. Though the impact of the attack knocks his blade out of his hand and onto the ground. I slash at him knocking his back. I grab the hilt of the blade and pull at it. " **Pull it! Pull it! Million Hit!** " The Beat Closer exclaim as I swing sending a sound wave straight at Stalk which knocks him back. " _Very impressive. Better than I throught._ " Stalk rushes away grabbing the Pandora's Box in the process. " _But this is one of two things I came for. Seeya!_ " With that, Stalk disappears into a cloud of smoke. _One of two? What's the second one? He didn't grab any bottles…_

 _We are Sento_

I slash across Rogue's gut, as Stalk disappears. "Stalk!" Rogue exclaims in annoyance. " _Now now, we aren't done!_ " I knock Rogue down to the ground, as I take out the Pirate Bottle and insert it into the Drill Crusher. " **Ready? GO! Vortex Break! Yay~!** " Water begins to swirl around the blade, I swing at Rogue knocking back. "To think I'd be defeated again..." With that, Rogue disappears into smoke.

Cross-Z:( _helmet folds away_ ) You're pretty good, for a sidekick.

Build:( _helmet folds away_ ) And you're pretty good, for a complete amature.

Cross-Z: Shut up! … Hey, speaking of. Stalk said that he had another target besides the Pandora's Box… Who do you think he would be after?

Build:( _shrugs_ ) Who knows. But let's be on the watch out. Speaking of, how'd your date with Houki go?

"Pretty good. H-Hey! Don't try and change the subject!" Ichika responds. I turn and walk away. "Let's get back to the others." I tell Ichika as he rushes behind me. "Hey, Hey! We aren't done talking!" He exclaims.

* * *

 _We are Houki_

I sit at a bench overlooking the sea. I look down at my phone with a picture of me, Ichika, and Kasumi. "Sorry for going out with him. But then again, you wouldn't mind all that much would you?" I say to myself. _Now that I think about it, I still need to ask Ichika about where her grave is…_ A series of footsteps approach… Then a scream. "Kyaa~!" I stand up and look around.

Stalk:( _waves_ ) _Hello their. Tabane's Sister, how's that shoulder been since that fight with that German creation?_

Houki: Wha? I see.( _battle stance_ ) So you were the one who set that up!

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Yes, quite… But that's not why I'm here today… I'm here to conduct a little experiment… With this._

Stalk shows from behind his back the Pandora's Box?! "How did you get that?!" I exclaim in surprise. " _I took it back from a certain egocentric Bat._ " _Bat?_ "Wait... Batman?" I ask. " _I wish, but no. The other bat._ " _Night Rogue?_ " _Now then… You'll be coming with me._ " Stalk snaps his fingers as Faust Guardians climb out from the water. "Wha?" I quickly turn and make a dash, but my injury causes me to stumble and fall to the ground. Guardians rush out from all sides. I'm grabbed and pinned down onto the ground.

Stalk:( _kneels down_ ) _This is going to be fun. Ever since I got this here Pandora's Box, I've been itching to try a few tests. I've never administered Pandora Essence directly into a person. I wonder what kind of result it will show?_

Houki:( _struggling_ ) Wha-N-nNo~!

" _Please shleep my dear._ " Stalk tells me before he blasts my face with gas knocking me out.

* * *

 _We are Charlotte_

I come down the stairs to see, Chloe-chan sitting in her rocking chair. "Hey! Why'd you untie her?!" Ichika exclaims stomping over. _They did what? What did Sawa-san do?_ "You'd never understand, muscle brain!" Tabane-san dashes past me and the two arguing. "Move, Move!" I walk into the doorway of the lab, their I see Tabane-san kneeling down near the steps of the Bottle Purifier. Sitting on it are all the lost full bottles and the two Pandora Panels.

Tabane: You got the bottles back and you managed to grab Faust's panel!

Laura: Very impressive.

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Quite.

Rin:( _smirks_ ) Looks like we stole back from that Emo Batman!

Charlotte:( _walks in_ ) Oh, so everyone else is here too.

Tabane:( _Turns to everyone_ ) Well done! Awesome jo-( _sees Sento_ ) Hey? What's Sen-chan up too?

Banjou-sensei walks in with parts in a box and places them onto the table. Sento immediately taking the parts and adding them to whatever invention he's working on. "He got really excited about the Pirate Train Best Match, thus he's been making a new weapon for it." We all look over to Sento's work area, as he suddenly stands up. "It's complete! I shall call it… The Pirate Platform!" The new weapon is like a cross between a bow, a hook, a train platform, and the body of a ship. "It's attacks are..." Sento suddenly swing around the weapon, dodging Tabane, Cecilia, and Banjou-sensei. "Regular Stops!" Sento then runs over swinging at Laura, Chloe, and Rin. "Express Service!" Then Sento swings at me and Ichika, barely allowing us to dodge. "Rapid Transit!" Sento then finally swings at Sawa-san and Laura-chan. "Pirate Train!" Sento then walks to the center of the Lab happy as can be.

Sento:( _smiling_ ) It's got four levels of attacks! Amazing, isn't it? Terrific, isn't it? Aren't I a Genius.( _looks at Tabane_ ) Can't wait to test it…

Tabane:( _hides behind pillar_ ) Don't point it this way!

Chifuyu:( _clenches fist_ ) Don't point a weapon at people you IDIOT!( _punches Sento_ )

Sento falls to the ground and lies their. " _Sigh~_ He may be smart. But that doesn't mean his actions aren't stupid on occasion." Everyone, nods in agreement, as I just chuckle in a discouraging tone. Sento getting back up. "Hey..." Sawa-san asks, grabbing everyone's attention.

Sawa:( _gets up and walks over to Bottles and Panel_ ) Could you lend me that panel?

* * *

 _We are Observer_

While being patched up by Utsumi, Gentoku mumbles to himself. "That bastard Stalk..." From behind the two, enters Nanba with two of his guards. "It seems you've lost Pandora's Box." Utsumi and Gentoku stand up straight. "Chairman Nanba… My deepest Apologies." The two bow to Nanba.

Nanba: No sense worrying about what's already over.

Gen:( _lifts head_ ) But…

Nanba: Since it was stolen from our lab, we will have to deal with this situation.( _turns to Gen_ ) I think it'd be ideal to take the initiative.

Nanba and Gentoku turn their gaze to Utsumi… "I'll leave it to you." Nanba says as he turns and leaves the room. Gentoku and Utsumi bow as Nanba leaves. Closing the door behind them, Nanba walks down the hall. Till the sound of a phone ringing distracts one of the guards, who takes our their phone. "Hello? Chairman, it's for you." The Guard hands the phone to Nanba who takes the phone.

Nanba: Hello?

Stalk: _Nan-chan. Hey, I've got quite the surprise to tell you about the Pandora Experiment._

Nanba:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Oh? How has it gone?

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Well our dear Samurai Maiden has survived and is still in human form. Not only that, she seems to be synchronizing with the two bottles we have left over. It's quickly looking like we've got ourselves a new Rider coming._

Nanba:( _smiles_ ) Really? Well that is good. Still though, we need to hand her back to Build without drawing any suspicions of a set up.

Stalk: _Leave that to me, Chairman. Go enjoy yourself. Though, I will need this Lab to ensure that things continue the way we want them to be._

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I stand outside the Hospital where the Prime Minister of Touto. Prime Minister Taizan is being treated at. I await outside near the room where the Prime Minister is staying at, it seems that Sawa-san is discussing things with Taizan-san.

 _We are Sawa_

I show the picture of the Pandora Panel to Prime Minister Taizan. "This panel was found in Namba Heavy Industries General Research Lab." Prime Minister Taizan takes my phone to get a better look at it. "I think Faust has connections to Namba." "What?" Taizan-san expresses his surprise.

Sawa: This laboratory was jointly run with the Touto Government, right? That'd mean there's a potential link between the government and Faust as well.

Taizan:( _hands back phone_ ) Impossible! That can't be true.

Sawa:( _bows_ ) Please, Sir! Just look into it.

A Touto government attendant comes over. "Excuse me." He then walks over to Taizan-san and whispers something into his ear. "What?" _Hm? What has happened?_ "It seems your theory was wrong." _Eh? What happened?_

Taizan:( _looks at Sawa_ ) The Touto government is launching an operation to wipe Faust out. Just who are you? And where is that panel?

Touto Gov attendant: Arrest her!

"Yes, sir!" _Oh no! I need to get out of here!_ The Guards try and take me away, but I toss one across my shoulder. Then I take the second guard and throw him into the wall. As the first guard begins to get back up, I spin around kicking him across the face. _The Window!_ I run towards the window besides Taizan-san and I jump though it, grabbing the rails as I fall out.

 _We are Sento_

I hear glass breaks, followed by a scream of pain. I run out to see Sawa-san dangling on the railing, with guards following her. "This is terrible..." Sawa-san climbs close to the railing of the floor below her. I run back to the bike to get ready for a quick escape. I put on my helmet and get back to the scene with my bike, just in time to see Sawa-san falls into a pile of boxes and trash. I walk over towards the pile, Sawa-san busts out and points towards my bike. "Bike! The bike!" I rush over and toss her a helmet. I drive over to her, she hops on as we drive off.

Sento: What the hell happened back there?

Sawa: Whoever's behind this, is trying to cover up the connections to the government! An attack on a Faust facility is being conducted right now!

Sento: Please tell me you know where this operation is being taken place at?

Sawa: The Touto Sky Dam! Near the Sky wall.

"On it! Hold on, I'm stepping on the gas!" With that the two of us speed off towards the dam.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Near the Touto Sky Dam reporters and news outlets gather behind a Operation HQ. "We will now begin the operation to dismantle Faust." Above the dam, Sento and Sawa arrive to see the battle unfold. "Move out!" The Captain of the defence force exclaims readying his pistol. They rish into the dam and into the Faust base, their sitting on his chair is Night Rogue. "Are you Night Rogue? Arrest him!" The captain demands to Rogue. The Defence force surrounds Rogue. Nonchalantly Rogue stands up from his chair, before smacking a gun away and begins to battle the Defence force. Pushing them back outside. Rogue blasts some guardians in front of the Operation HQ.

Rogue: I will not let my creation, Faust, be crushed by you Government Fools! Faust… Is mine!

Gen: Fire!

The Guardians open fire, and the Guardians and Rogue begin to battle each other. "What is this? Something feels off. It almost feels like a performance." Sawa remarks at the fight unfolding in front of her and Sento. "I think you might be right." Sento says strapping on his Build Driver. Rogue jumps up to the top of the Dam where Build Ninnincomic walks over.

 _We are Sento_

I look at Rogue. _Something doesn't feel right at all…_ " _Are you really Rogue?_ " I ask before Rogue opens fire on me. I deflect some shots with my blade but I roll to dodge the rest. " _Answer me!_ " I exclaim as I pull the trigger on my 4-Koma Ninpoto. " **Wind Jutsu! Tornado Slash!** " Rogue gets caught up in the whirlwind before launching at me. I dodge out of the way before deflecting an attack, as I shake Pirate and Train. Inserting them into my driver. " **Pirate! Train! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as Rogue tires to shoot me. " _Build up!_ " I exclaim as the armor closes around me. " **Piratetrain! Yeah!** " I summon the new Pirate Platform into my hand. I charge Rogue, at the same time, Rogue pulls out his Steam Blade. We exchange blows to each other, as we move across the dam. We get near the dam's edge, I pull back the train on the platform. " **Regular Stops!** ( _Build let's go of train_ ) **Moving out!** " I launch a shot at Rogue knocking him back. I pull back the train again. " **Express Service!** ( _Let's go of train_ ) **Moving out!** " Two shots in quick successions fires hitting Rogue again. " **Rapid Transit** ( _let's go of train_ ) **Moving out!** " Three shots fire out in quick succession. Rogue doesn't do much. _This next one should end this._ I pull back on the train again, holding it for a few seconds as the platform exclaims. " **Regular Stops! Express Service! Rapid Transit! Pirate Train!** " Rogue changes his weapon into it's rifle form. " **Electric Steam!** " The Rifle exclaims. "( _Let's go of train_ ) **Moving out!** " A pirate ship and train fly out of the platform, and breaks though Rogues attack, Rogue tires to shoot the ship and train out of the air. Rogues then bombarded with shots knocking him out of his transformation. Leaving Utsumi-san?! Utsumi-san climbs up onto the railing and looks over back towards the people below.

Build: _Utsumi-san…_

Utsumi:( _grabs railing_ ) I… I've served this country in hope that Japan would once again, regain it's pride and honor! Even if that meant resorting to military force! If it means the restoration of our nation, then it'd be no…( _reaches into pocket_ ) It'd be no…

Utsumi-san takes out a Smash essence Full Bottle. _Oh no!_ I rush over and push Utsumi-san away from the edge, while taking the bottle out of his hand. " _I'm not letting you kill yourself._ " I tell Utsumi-san, he rushes to his feet and runs off. " _Utsumi-san!_ " I run after him. I follow him to a nearby bridge overlooking a river. Utsumi-san catches his breath on the railing, as he begins to ponder.

Utsumi:( _looking over the rails_ ) I wonder where I lost my way… I just wanted to… Laugh about trivial matters, fuss over the trivial matters, cry over my troubles... To live a simple life.( _turns to Build_ ) Don't end up like me… Kiryu Sento.

Build:( _helmet folds away_ ) Utsumi-san? You knew it was me?

Utsumi:( _rushes over_ ) Listen to me! There's still time to turn back! You can still get out of this! You can still-( _Build's helmet folds on_ ) _Wha?!_

 _Enemy detection?!_ Suddenly the impact of a bullet hitting Utsumi's shoulder, followed by a slat of blood on my helmet, and finally the sound of a gunshot. The shot sends Utsumi-san falls back and falls over the edge of the Bridge. Straight into the water below. " _Utsumi-san!_ " I look to where the gunshot came from to see Gentoku hand a rifle back to a solder. _To his own assistant?!_ I look back at the river. _Now's not the time!_ I rush down to the river bank, and using Pirate I begin to sweep the river for Utsumi-san. _The possibility of his survival is still high! I need to find him now, before he drowns in the river, or the bullet's metal killing him._ But after almost an hour of looking, it comes up to nothing. I couldn't find him…. _Utsumi-san..._

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observer_

"Haaa!" Houki kicks back a Smash into a wall. The Smash falls to its knees. Houki falls back, gasping for breath. In her hand is a singular bottle. The bottle has the image of a priestess. The Smash gets back up, and begins towards Houki. "W-Want some more? B-Bring it." Houki shakes the bottle again, and charges at the Smash, Houki jumps and front flips before she drop kicks the smash. White energy blasts out from the impact, sending the Smash back into the wall as it explodes. The green flames burning off it's body. Clapping comes from above, as Stalk enters absorbing the Smashes essence, leaving a test subjects body lying on the ground. Stalk hands the bottle to a man in a gas mask. Then Stalk walks over the glass roof of the chamber and kneels down.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _As expected of our little rabbit maiden! You've defeated a 2 Smashes already! From the looks of things, you're quite close to Hazard Level 3! That Pandora Essence really does give you a power boost. At first I thought that you were Hazard Level 3 when you beat up that first Smash._

Houki:( _catching breath_ ) Guess not if I'm just now reaching Level 3.( _grabs shoulder_ ) Argh… But I'm full of surprises.

Stalk: _If you're still managing to fight even with you're injuries, then this experiment is quite worth the while.. The Pandora Essence is powerful enough to let a Hazard Level 2.4 battle a Smash. Still it's good to know that you're progressing fast._

Stalk is engulfed in smoke as it enters the chamber where Houki is being held. " _From this point on. You're facing me… Hope you're ready._ " Stalk says readying himself. Houki gets back up with the bottle at the ready. Stalk takes a step forward, but is grabbed by the leg. " _Hmm?_ " Stalk looks down to see the Test Subject grabbing his leg. His eyes pale white. "P-Please… Let me out… Out of he-" Stalk sends a tendril into the back of the Subject. The subject dissipates into the air, much to the horror and dismay of Houki. "Bastard! You could have let him live!" Stalk just chuckles.

Stalk:( _shrugs_ ) _You really don't get it do you? That man was so destroyed from all the Nebula gas tests we conducted on him, he was practically blind. He's no help to our work, nor the rest of our society._

Houki:( _angered_ ) Bastard…( _shakes bottle_ ) I'll kill you!

" _Try me if you can..._ " Stalk says, readying himself as Houki charges at him.

* * *

 _Later… At the IS Cafe…_ _We are Sento_

We listen to the press conference following the Faust Takedown Operation. Or as it's being Titled: "Operation Blind Bat." With Action Prime Minister Himuro Gentoku-san, explaining it to the public. "I think it's a tragedy that someone involved with the government… Especially my own close assistant. Could've been terrorizing the people this way." _This press conference is nothing but fluff._

Gen: But we have now dismantled the organization behind these monsters. I, Himuro Gentoku, will protect Touto.

Sawa:( _turns off TV_ ) There was all kinds of evidence at the Faust hideout, but none of it connected them to Touto, or Namba Heavy Industries for that matter.

Sawa-san hands me a report on the evidence collected by the government. I flip through it. "The entire matter was pinned on Utumi, in other words." _We're back to square one then…_ " _Sigh~_ Dead men tell no tales… We may have just been dancing to their tune this entire time." I think aloud to everyone. Sawa-san packs his bag and heads for the door. "Where are you going?" I ask.

Sawa: I've finished my job, so…

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) But it's not over yet.

Sawa: Eh?

Sento: We need to find the connection between the Touto government and Namba Heavy industries, along with returning Pandora's Box to where it belongs.( _looks at Sawa_ ) We both want the same thing.

Chloe: Plus… You need to continue your close-up coverage on Build. You have to boost Kamen Rider's public image, Sawa.

Laura: And don't forget about proving Ichika-san innocence.( _smiles_ ) You have no reason to leave Sawa-san. You can stay here if you like.

Sawa-san smiles as she let's out a sigh of relief. "I'm so hungry!" She exclaims. "Then come on!" Chloe gestures Sawa-san to sit at the counter. "Come here then, there's plenty for you." Sawa-san heads over to the counter. "Come on, stop crying!" Chloe jabs. "I'm not!" Sawa-san responds. I chuckle, as I continue to eat. That's when suddenly, the door is slammed open. "PFFFFF~!" I spew out the food in my mouth in surprise.

Ichika:( _breathing heavy_ ) S-Sento! Sento where are you!?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Right here you mumbling meathead! What is it?

Ichika:( _looks over_ ) H-Houki's been kidnapped!

"Eh?" Everyone looks over to Ichika. "How do you know?" Ichika hands me a data stick. I take the data stick and insert it into my phone. I pull up a video of an all white room, where Houki-chan is chained up bloodied, and tired with a Full Bottle in her hand. Stalk takes the camera and comes on screen. " _Hey, their Riders, how've ya been? Either way you see I've got me a pretty little maiden. Come on then. I've told her roommate the date of our little meetup. Till then Chao._ " Stalk says before the video ends. "Damn it!" Ichika exclaims as he slams his fist on the table I'm sitting at. "Hey! Watch it." I exclaim, but Ichika is busy mumbling to himself. I grab and shake Ichika. "Calm down, freaking out isn't going to help us." I look back at the Video of Stalk… _Stalk… What do you have planned?_

* * *

Construct 53 Complete

Next Time…

Sento: Pandora Essence experiments?

The chase to find Houki has begun. " _Houki!_ " Cross-Z Shouts as he drop kicks. Houki being attached to the wall by a chain. "Here! Take this!" Houki exclaims as she tosses the pair of bottles towards Sento. An Original Best Match?

" **Otome! Katana! Best Match!** "

" _Build up!_ "

" **Holy Samurai Maiden! Katame! Yay~!** "

Construct 54: The Snakes Trap


	60. Construct 54

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 54: The Snakes Trap

Sento: In the last construct, the government begun a operation to "Takedown" Faust. Though the entire situation felt like a performance made to please the public. In the resulting battle, the Genius Physicist and Inventor Kiryu Sento battled as Build against Night Rogue who ended up being revealed as the Acting prime minister's secretary Utsumi-san. Though in his last moments he seemed me to want to "Get out." Almost as if I were in a trap… Utsumi-san… Ah, right. After the events of the raid, it was discovered that Houki-chan was kidnapped and being used as subject for, as of current unknown project. Now what will happen in Construct 54!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika Flashback…_

I head towards Houki's room. _I haven't seen her ever since yesterday. I'd had figured that she would want to talk again after the date we had._ I knock on the door of her room. No response? _Odd, where's her roomate?_ I grab the door handle… _Huh? It's unlocked?_ I open the door, my eyes as I see Shizune Takatsuki-san tied to a chair with duct tape across her mouth.

Ichika:( _runs over_ ) Shizune-san! Are you okay?( _takes off tape_ ) What happened?

Shizune:( _shakes head_ ) I was just sitting here yesterday when I heard a knock on the door. I throught it was Houki-san coming back from your date with her. But when I opened the door, it was some snake guy!

Ichika:( _goes to untie Shizune_ ) Stalk… Hold on, I'll get you out.( _unties Shizune_ ) Did he leave anything else?

Shizune:( _stands up_ ) Yeah.( _points to table_ ) He left that data stick and told me too. "Give it to the Kamen Rider." Also to: "Meet at the base of the Tsukuba mountain, on the 23rd." What's going on?

"I've got no idea… but the base of the Tsukuba mountain?" _If I remember that's in the Ibaraki Prefecture._ I untie Shizune-san, and I walk over to her desk taking the data stick. "I'm gonna take this to the teachers. See if they can figure out what's going on. You stay here." Shizune-san nods, I leave the room and I look at the Data stick. _Houki… I need to get this to Sento as fast as possible!_ I start dashing towards the train station.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I begin a trace on the data stick that Ichika had acquired. I look at the clock, to see that the meeting day is tomorrow. I look back and the analyze of the Data stick. _Nothing. No clear way to track where the data was recorded nor any indication of what kind of place it was recorded in._ I cross my arms as I begin to ponder Stalk's reasons for this sudden meet up.

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Obviously it can't be for a Bottle hand over. Though I think that's going to a secondary.

?:( _from behind_ ) Perhaps it has something to do with what Stalk said when he took the Pandora Box.

Sento:( _turns_ ) Oh, Chifuyu hey. Yeah, it's a possibility.

" _But this is one of two things I came for. Seeya!_ " _Stalks exact words before he left with the Pandora's Box… Soon after, Houki was kidnapped._ I sigh, as I look at the clock. "Shouldn't you go back home for the day?" I ask Chifuyu, she looks at the time and nods. "Yeah, you should rest for the night too. You're probably going to need it tomorrow." I nod, as Chifuyu leaves for home. I look back to the Data analysis, the video is paused when Houki is shown with a bottle in her hand. _Are they forcing her to boost her Hazard Level? But why tell us of the possible location? Or even having a meet up in the first place? Stalk… What are you playing at?_

* * *

 _We are Nanba_

Entering into the lab, some Faust members in gas masks arrive to greet me. "Welcome, Chairman Nanba." I nod as I walk past then towards a viewing area. "Progress?" I ask them. "Progressing smoothly, thanks to Stalk's directions." _It was right to let her have control of this operation._ I walk over to the viewing glass, to see Stalk and Shinonono duling each other. The Glass has screens of data recording and analyzing the resulting battle and measuring Shinonono's Hazard Level. Their is also a status of the window between, visible and one way.

Gas mask 1: It's incredible though! In only 2 days of her capture. The subject has risen to Hazard level 2.9!

Gas mask 2: Not to mention that she managed to take down 2 Smashes.

Nanba: So, direct Pandora Matter injected into a person can yield such results?

Gas mask 2: Yes, though it requires a Rider Candidate. Our previous attempts had yielded us, the Smashes that the subject took down. It seems when it's not a Rider Candidate the Smash that is yielded by the Pandora Matter is no different from a normal Smash.

"I see." _Yet it still is quite empowering with a Rider Candidate._ I smile and nod, as I continue to observe the duel between, Stalk and Shinonono.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Me and Ichika walk towards the meeting area. "Think this is a trap?" Ichika asks me. I sigh as I point out. "Obviously." We walk into the center of a clearing, their sitting on the grass is Stalk. " _Hey their. You're a little late. I'd assume that the Meathead here would be running like a mad man to get here. A White Knight saving the princess priest._ " Stalk remarks at us. The two of us stand firm, we know the play.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Sorry, but he and I realise that even if we were against time. We need to make sure that you wouldn't try anything.

Stalk:( _slaps leg_ ) _HA! As expected._

Ichika: Where's Houki damn it! She's not yours! Give her back!

Stalk:( _stands up_ ) _Well aren't you just a White Knight in shining armor… Or I guess it's now a Dragon Knight. A Kamen Rider Dragon Knight._

Sento:( _rolls eyes_ ) Names for TV shows aside. You have something planned don't you. What did you do to Houki-san?

" _Hmm?_ " I pull up an image of the Video. "I noticed that on the video, there was a message stating that Houki-san was at Hazard Level 2.9. No way she could have reached that level so fast." Stalk chuckles before gives me a thumbs up. " _Nice Find! Yes, after I took back the Pandora's Box, I decided to run a few tests._ " I look at Ichika who's angered. "Grr..." He says clenching his fists.

Sento:( _looks back at Stalk_ ) I assume since you aren't with those test subjects. I assume there was no real difference with other possible test subjects.

Stalk:( _sighs_ ) _Really. I'd at least expect a slight increase in power. But no, nothing of particular interest besides the boost it gives to Rider Candidates._

Sento: That's why you gave her that full bottle. Where did it come from? How did you make those full bottles?! You don't have anything to purify Smash essence.

" _If you want that answer. Then you're going to have to beat it out of me._ " Stalk gestures, Faust Guardians begin running out from the woods surrounding us. "Ichika!" I shout, opening my jacket to my Build driver already on. "Okay!" Ichika says opening his jacket with his driver also on. I take out Rabbit and Tank, I shake them as I dodge out of the way of a Guardian's attack. I insert a Full Bottle. " **Rabbit!** " I duck under a bayonet, and kick away a guardian as I insert another bottle. " **Tank! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as the armor builds up. " _Henshin._ " I exclaim as the armor closes around me. " **Rabbittank!** " Ichika grabs the Cross-Z Dragon, and shakes the Dragon Bottle. Ichika then punches away a guardian as he inserts the bottle into the Dragon. " **Wake up!** " Ichika incerts the Dragon into the Driver. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " Cranking the Lever Ichika exclaims. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around Ichika. " **Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " We ready our weapons and get to work slicing down the Guardians. We cut them down like a hot knife through butter.

Stalk:( _leans forward_ ) _Well now. Figured I should have brought some Smashes with me… Man, it's a shame. Maybe I should have held back when I killed the other subjects._

Cross-Z:( _cuts down Guardian_ ) _Killed other Subjects?! There people damn it! Not your play things!_

Build:( _turns to Stalk_ ) _Cross-Z! Focus. We double team him, just like during you're match with Laura!_

" _... Yeah, okay, let's kick his ass!_ " The two of us charge Stalk. I jump and roundhouse kick, Stalk ducks under the attack. Cross-Z jump kicks Stalk, but Stalk simply grabs Cross-Z and throws him at me. As Cross-Z flies towards me, I manage to switch out Full Bottles. " _Build up!_ " " **Phoenix! Robot! Best Match! PhoenixRobo!** " I duck under and grab Cross-Z by the leg. " _Cross-Z! Try again!_ " I shout as I throw him back at Stalk. " _Whaa~! Give me a heads up damn it!_ " Cross-Z flies towards Stalk at high speeds. " _What the?!_ " Cross-Z's head smashes right into Stalk, as the Stalk is flung back into some trees. I fly towards Stalk, reading my fist. Suddenly heavy gun fire flies from the trees that Stalk smashed into. I put up a flame barrier melting all of the bullets that fly my way. " _Wh-What the hell? How is he shooting so much?_ " Cross-Z asks as he gets to his feet. The bullet hail ends as I lower the shield. My eyes widen as I notice Stalk holding a Gatling gun, a gatling gun that was designed for IS's!

Build:( _points_ ) _Where the hell did you get that? More so, how are you using it?_

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _You should know why yourself? Isn't you're Build system using some IS systems too? Check the Transteamgun, you'll know that it also uses a similar system. Thus I throught that having weapons like this would be quite nifty no?_

Build:( _clenching fists_ ) _Crap…_

" _Now where were we? Ah, yes. You dying._ " Stalk says as he switches his gatling gun to a grenade launcher. Firing a shot at me, I blast a stream of fire causing the grenade to explode mid-air. I switch out my full bottles. " _Build up!_ " " **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!** " I separate into two, as my copy jumps into the trees. " _What are you doing?!_ " Stalk exclaims breaking out from the flames and towards us. " _Fuck off!_ " Cross-Z shouts as he readies his Beat Closer. " **Pull it! Pull it!** ( _steady techno music with synths_ ) **Million Hit!** ( _disc scratching_ )" Cross-Z swings his blade, but before his blade makes contact. Stalk summons a shield onto his arm, as he blocks the blade. Stalk is still knocked away by the impact of the strike. Stalk lands back on the ground and switches weapons to a semi-automatic rifles in both hands. " _You've gotta be kidding me!_ " Cross-Z exclaims as Stalk opens fire on us. I slice the shots flying at me, as Cross-Z tries his best to dodge the shots. " _Don't tell me this is all you have?!_ " Stalk shouts. " _Heh… Wouldn't count on it._ " The copy of me jumps out of the trees, roundhousing Stalk in the back of the head, causing Stalk to drop one of his rifles. The kick sends him towards me and Cross-Z. Stalk turns his body in mid air and shoots my clone as he disappears in a puff of smoke. " _Cross-Z! Finish it!_ " " _Okay!_ " Cross-Z says cranking the lever. The dragon appears behind Cross-Z. " **Ready GO! Draconic Finish!** " Cross-Z launches towards Stalk and round house's him into some more trees. As Stalk flies he takes aim and fires two shots, I react but it's too late as the shot hits me and knocks me to the ground. The second shot hits Cross-Z in the leg causing him to fall onto his ass. Stalk extends out his tendril and launches it at a tree. The tendril wraps around and Stalk swings around the tree, letting go of the tree Stalk lands on his feet.

Stalk:( _laughs_ ) _And the Crowd goes wild! Ahh~ Ahh~_

Cross-Z:( _gets up_ ) _No one cares you slithery prick!_

" _Ooh~ You kiss your mother with those lips?_ " Stalk remarks back, as he summons another weapon to his hand. " _What's your play, you wouldn't fight us like this, just to show off you new acrenal. You're fights always have a reason._ " A chuckle, before Stalk opens fire on me. " **Taka!** " " _Build up!_ " I launch into the air, Stalk continuing to fire at me. " _Raaaahh~!_ " Cross-Z charges Stalk, Stalk sends out his tendril again. The Tendril wraps around Cross-Z's leg as he launches him at me. I catch him, but Stalk switches weapons to a rocket, and fires it at us. " _Enjoy the parting gift!_ " I blast the rocket, but the rocket blasts off it's shell as a barrage of smaller missiles break off and fly towards us. " _Whaa~!_ " I stop my wings, as I fall. At the same time feathers falling out, a few of the smaller missiles hit the feathers, but the rest follow after us. " _Heat Seeking?_ " I exclaim looking back. " _Crap, crap!_ " Cross-Z exclaims. I begin to spin as more feathers fly out hitting the missles. Nearing the ground, I change my angle as I pull a U path with my wings. Narly dodging the missiles the remaining missiles hit the ground. I land letting Cross-Z lie on the ground.

Build:( _looks at Cross-Z_ ) _You okay?_

Cross-Z:( _head spinning_ ) _I...Don't… Feel… So…_ ( _Helmet folds away_ ) _Burrrlgh!_

Build:( _looks away_ ) _Oh that's not a good sight._

Stalk:( _clapping_ ) _Not bad! Not bad at all! But I can't leave without giving you something to go off of. Heh, you'll find my little gift. You'll know where to find me after that. Chao!_

Stalk disappears into smoke, my helmet folds away. "A little gift?" I ponder, but a hurl from Ichika distracts me. "Ah… There, there." I say kneeling down and patting him on the back. _I guess I should have dropped him… Ah well._ I stand up, to look around. That's when I notice something still on the ground. I walk over and pick up Stalk's rifle. The other rifle must have transported away, but the other rifle the one that my clone knocked out of his hand. Looking at the rifle, I notice that it's still factory made. _This was given to him recently…_ I take the rifle and attach it to my back.

Build:( _pauses and looks at Cross-Z_ ) Um… I'll just wait for you to collect yourself? Are you okay? Need anything?

Cross-Z:( _puts out hand_ ) N-No! Just… Go… Ahead. I'll see you later…

Build:( _turns away_ ) Okay… Sorry.

* * *

 _Later…_

"It's as I throught." I say looking of the specks of the Rifle. The manufacturer is Namba Heavy Industries, and I've pinpointed the factory in which it was created. _Problem is, that the factory it's located in privately owned location. It wouldn't be a problem to attack the facility without permission, but the nearby suburban areas it would make it problematic to fight in the area. The possibility of our combat being overheard and bringing people into the fight._ "So I assume you have some sort of plan in the works?" Chloe asks looking over my shoulder.

Sento:( _nods_ ) It's currently a rough outline. But I think it's going to need you and the rest of the girls help on this one.

Chloe: Everyone else?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes, Cecilia's sniping prowess, Rin's melee, Charlottes arcenal, Laura's heavy attack level, and Ichika's brute force. Finally Mii-tan's data distribution abilities.

Chloe: I see… ( _crosses arms_ ) Still though, you'll be dealing with tons of Guardians, and IS units. Not to mention the possibility of Smashes.

"Exactly why I need to go to the government for this one… As much as it annoys me." I look back at the IS rifle. Getting up and heading over to the rifle. "Hey, Sawa-san? Can I get the floor plans and data on the facility?" I ask looking over at Sawa-san. She gives me a nod and heads off to acquire data on the location. _I'm gonna have to bring this to the government building and to Gentoku-san's attention…_

* * *

 _Touto Government Building..._

I walk into the building carrying the briefcase with the rifle inside. _I told the guard at the metal detector, that this was being returned to the IS pilots station here… Close call._ I walk up to the front desk. "Hello? What can I help you with today?" The attendant asks. I hand my ID as I ask. "I'd like to speak to the Acting Prime Minister. I'm sure he can talk right now." The attendant takes my ID, and puts it into a scanner. After the scan, the attendant types a few keys on her computer.

Attendant:( _hands back ID_ ) Okay, go ahead. Gentoku-san says he will speak to you in his office. Also, thanks for that little modification you gave to this computer.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Enjoying the games?

Attendant:( _smiles and nods_ ) Helps past time. So I made sure you got priority.( _winks_ ) No need for wait.

"Thanks." I take my ID and head up towards the Prime Minister's office. Walking up to the front doors of the office, I pull up my HUD and send Gentoku-san a message. "If you're right outside, then just knock." Gentoku-san says from the other side of the door. I open the door and enter. "Sorry, I wasn't sure you had earbuds in or something." I walk into the room, Gentoku sighs as he places a hand to his head.

Gen: Forget it… What brings you here today, Kiryu-san?

Sento:( _places down case_ ) Well sir. I wish to make a request.

Gen:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What kind of request?

I take the briefcase and open it. "Is this a IS Rifle? What's this have to do with anything?" I take out the rifle and put it on the table, I slide aside the case as I pull up the rifle's data. "This weapon was dropped by a collaborator of Night Rogue." I tell, to only get a confused scoff from Gentoku. "What are you talking about?" I pull up images of the raid on the Government building.

Sento: I was curious about the events of the Raid here. Thus I looked through the camera's. I had to recover, and I only found bits a pieces. But though it I found multiple images of the Kamen Rider battling Rogue and this other member of Faust.

Gen:( _surprised_ ) These are!... Are you saying that this is one responsible for the Raid on the facility here?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes, and there was a battle recently at the Tsukuba Mountain base. The Kamen Rider and a new Rider battled the person in the images. With some further research I found out that it's likely the name of this snake is Blood Stalk. Back to the battle at the mountain, I found out about it when a student at the IS academy was kidnapped. Shinonono Houki.

Gen: Did you say Shinonono? Tabane-san's little sister. Tabane-san must be ballistic right now.

Sento: Heh, heh heh… Ahhh~

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Tabane: WHAT?! MY SISTER'S BEEN CAPTURED!

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Tabane. Calm down.

Tabane:( _turns to Sento_ ) HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?! I'LL FIND THE ONES RESPONSIBLE AND TEAR OUT THEIR HEARTS!

Sento:( _grabs Tabane_ ) Tabane! Down! I don't want to going out there because you might actually, just do that! Calm down!

Tabane: AGAIN HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DO-( _slapped across the face_ )... Okay. That works.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Slow breathing, Slow breathing Tabane...

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

Gen:( _sweatdrop_ ) Those exact words?

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Those exact words, sir.

Gen: I-I see...( _sighs_ ) Okay, anyways… What is that you want from me?

Sento:( _points to rifle_ ) This was dropped by Blood Stalk, during the fight he had with the Riders. And the manufacture of this is Namba Heavy industries. The factory of which I have pinpointed. I believe this is a hideout for remaining Faust Members. So I'd like to personally conduct an operation.

Gen:( _raises eyebrow_ ) I could easily have a-

Sento: No… It would only raise suspicion. Besides there's the possibility that Faust has used the factory as a way to manufacture weapons for themselves. I have a plan though to neutralise and limit possible damage. But I need your approval for this.( _sends file_ ) Here's the plan.

Gentoku-san takes the plan and takes a look over it. "I'll think about it." _Sigh~ Politics…_ "Please hurry with the response. A student's life is on the line… And I don't think Tabane would like the idea of her sister being held in captivity or longer than a minute." Another tired groan from Gentoku before I take the rifle and leave. _Set up complete. Now I just need to wait..._

* * *

 _Later… We are Gentoku_

Kiryu leaves the room. I slam my hand on the table. _Stalk? What are you doing? Wait, Stalk Kidnapped, Shinonono… So then._ " _Sigh~_ Doing such experiments behind my back..." I get a call on my private facetime. _Chairman Nanba…_ I answer as I get up and bow. "Chairman Nanba." I greet Nanba on the screen.

Nanba:( _crosses arms_ ) _I've just been informed that Build has taken the bait._

Gen:( _stands up straight_ ) Y- Excuse me? Were you in on whatever it is Stalk is doing, sir?

Nanba: _Yes, Stalk has been cultivating a new Rider candidate. So I recommend you allow Build to undertake the operation._

Gen: I… see… Very well.

* * *

 _The next day after school…_

"These are the floor plans of the Facility." Sawa-san says as the floor plans for the main facility and the nearby power plant appear on table. Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and Ichika all look over the floor plans I place down chips, each representing one of us. The Build Symbol for me, the gear dragon for Ichika, a blue tear for Cecilia, a red dragon's roar for Rin, an Orange submachine gun for Charlotte, and a Black Rabbit for Laura.

Sento:( _takes a seat_ ) Ladies… Ichika.

Ichika: Sup.

Sento: I'm glad all of you could make it. Today we're planning the operation to save Houki-chan. This operation will require all of you're guys skill. Cecilia, you're on overwatch.( _places markers on hill_ ) You and Laura take long range positions on the hill near the facility. Laura you will provide, coverfire for Cross-Z, Charlotte, and Rin. You three will assault the front of the Facility.

Ichika: What about you?

Sento:( _places marker_ ) I'll be over here by the Powerplant. I'll be planting an EMP on the plant, the resulting blast should knock out the facilities power and disable any Guardians and IS's which includes you're IS's. Once I detonate the EMP Ichika, Rin, and Charlotte will infultrai-

Ichika:( _puts up hand_ ) Okay, I'm gonna let you finish but first… You said Emp. Right? Instead or E-M-P?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) No, it's pronounced EMP. Emp. Not E-M-P. Hollywood is the only reason why people say it as E-M-P. Anyways, after you three infiltrate the facility. I will enter into the facility from this underground tunnel that should lead into the Faust holding cells. Our two teams will meet up their. Break out with Houki in tow, and Laura and Cecilia giving us cover fire if any Smash and possibly Stalk chasing after us. Everyone know their jobs? Sound off.

Ichika:( _thumbs up_ ) Break in.

Rin:( _smiles_ ) Break in.

Cecilia: Sniper overwatch.

Charlotte: Break in.

Laura: Mortar Overwatch.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Power shut down and break in. I suppose just in case. I'd be best if we were to have code names. Me and Ichika should be easy. I'm Build, Ichika's Cross-Z. Cecilia should be… Hows Madam sound?

Ichika: Or Custard Cornet.

Sento: Hmm?... ( _gets it_ ) Ahh… Yeah, no. As much as that is a good nickname. That should be left for school. So are we in agreement on the codename?( _everyone nods_ ) Okay, then Red Dragon for Rin, Paladin Orange for Charlotte, and Yellow Eye for Laura. How's that sound to everyone?

"Fine." "Like it!" "Whoo! Let's do this!" Everyone begins to talks amongst themselves. _This planning session is devolving fast…_ I sigh. _Figures. I'm getting teens in on the plan… Oh boy, I'm having second thoughts now... Is it too late to ask some Special Defence forces for assistance?_

* * *

Construct 54 Complete


	61. Skit 2: Cross-Z Dragon Daycare

Kept ya waiting huh? So this is a little update of my own personal life. Simply put, school has started for me thus I have less time to work in conjunction to my actual work. Thus, until I get more time, I'm sticking to a Saturday only posting. Mabey a Sunday posting as well? I'm not sure yet. So till then this is the only double upload until further notice.

* * *

Infinite Build 2nd Skits: Cross-Z Dragon daycare

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I return from a long days work. _Man, apologizing to Sento, infiltrating a Faust Base, destroying said Faust secret base, and saving Tatsuya…_ " _Groan~_ What a long day." I complain sinking into my chair. "Yeah, no kidding." Charles agrees with me. _I'm ready to rest, but there's one more thing left to do._ The Cross-Z Dragon sings, I sigh as the Cross-Z dragon flies around.

Ichika: I get the feeling that this one is going to be a pain.

Cross-Z Dragon:( _tilts head_ )

Charles:( _looks to Ichika_ ) Did Sensei give you any instructions?

Ichika:( _reaches into bag_ ) Only that I needed this, if I was to keep him charged, and quiet for the night.

I take out a basket nest. _Sento said this is how the Cross-Z Dragon sleeps._ The Cross-Z Dragon flies over and lands within the basket. "I'll go take a shower then." Charles enters the bathroom, I look back to the Cross-Z Dragon is already fast asleep. "Kinda like a little pet cat sleeping." _I just hope it doesn't bother us early in the morning._ With that I leave the dragon to sleep, as we get ready for the rest of the night.

 _The next morning._

As morning dawns I I feel an odd warmth, it grows hotter, and hotter. "Hot..." The smell of smoke begins to rise. "Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot! HOT!" I sit up in a sweat only to see the Cross-Z dragon tilting his head at me. "Argh. What's with the heat this early in the morning?!" I grab the Cross-Z Dragon, and sit up. "Never do that again." The Dragon seems to ponder, then nods. _What time is it?_ I think as I look towards the clock.

Ichika: 7:00 huh?( _groggily gets out of bed_ ) I guess I have to go.

Charles:( _waking up_ ) Muurh… 7:00 already?

I let out a yawn, as I grab my clothes and head into the shower. "I'll get changed first." Charles waves for me to go ahead. Entering the Bathroom the Cross-Z Dragon follows me, _does this thing have to follow me everywhere?_ I get changed into my uniform and begin to brush my teeth. The Cross-Z Dragon flying around my head.

 _Cafeteria…_

Entering the Cafeteria I'm met with the mixed views that I've become accustomed too. The mix of hate, suspicion, ignorance, smiles, and the look from friends. But a new one has been mixed in. It's one of curiosity. _That's most likely due to the little Dragon sitting atop my head._ I enter the line as Charles, Houki, Cecilia, and Rin join me. "Ichika-san what's that a top your head?" Cecilia asks. I pick up the Cross-Z Dragon as it looks at me.

Ichika:( _shrugs_ ) Something to watch my back. It was given to me by Kiryu-Sensei.

Rin:( _looks at Dragon_ ) Huh? Where did he get something as cool as that?

Charles:( _Takes dragon from Ichika_ ) He didn't buy it. He made it all by himself.

Houki:( _looks at Dragon_ ) Wow, Kiryu-Sensei really is amazing when it comes to stuff like this.

" _Sigh~_ Yeah, but it's annoying how it like to spit fire at me." I say we move up the line. "It can't be that bad… Right?" _Well… I guess in hindsight it's just a small nitpick considering it saved me from poison and distracted those guards._ "It's alright, not bad." The Dragon seems to enjoy that statement as it flies again onto my head and rests on it. "Awww~" Everyone says in unison, I order my food. _Is it going to be like this all day?_

 _Later..._

I head to the first class of the day. "Did you leave the Dragon back at the room?" Charles asks me. I nod as we enter the classroom. "I left the dragon back at the room, and told him to stay put in the room." Setting my bag down and opening it up, I see the Dragon looking back at me… "Whaa~!" I jump back surprised, as it flies out of my bag.

Charles: Didn't you say you left it in our room?

Ichika:( _looks at Dragon_ ) I swear I did! How…( _facepalms_ ) It must have gotten inside while I was grabbing my notebook. Ah well…

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Is that the item that Sento created to protect you're Meatheadness?

"Hey..." I sigh and let it go. _I gotta ask Sento a few more things about the Cross-Z Dragon. Like how to not make it breath fire on me._ I stuff the dragon back into the bag, only letting it's head peek out from the bag. With that class begins.

* * *

 _Later… At the Infinite Stratos Cafe_

Me and Charles walk to the Cafe, with the Cross-Z Dragon still having it's head stick out of the bag. "Hey." I say as I enter the cafe. Sento is standing at the counter making coffee. "Hey there you two. I'm making Coffee how do you two take yours?" Sento asks. "I'll pass today thanks. I just want a quiet space to do my homework." Charles responds, with Sento giving a positive thumbs up. I walk over to the counter and take a seat.

Ichika:( _smirks_ ) Heh, I'll have my coffee… Black.

Sento:( _rolls eyes_ ) Don't try and sound tough, you sissy.

Ichika: Guh! Fine! Cream then.

Sento:( _devious smile_ ) Oh~ Sure, coming right up, Madam.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Uhh… Cream… And sugar?

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What are you, Chloe?

Chloe:( _exiting from fridge_ ) Sento, I asked for it to be black!( _sees Ichika_ ) Oh, hey meathead.

"H-Hey… Fine, I guess surprise me." Sento nods as he pours me a cup of coffee. I put out my hand to take the coffee, but Sento pauses. I'm confused for a moment, before Sento throws the coffee right into my face, I fall to the ground screaming in pain. "AHHHH~! WHY~!?" I scream out in pain. "I took your suggestion, to its literal extreme." _But why to the face?! WHY~!?_

 _Later…_

After getting the hot coffee washed off, and getting my bag on the chair next to me. "I have to ask though… Why did you make that coffee so hot!?" I shout back at Sento. "Be glad it wasn't as hot as Mcdonalds used to make it… That poor old woman's legs." _That's an awful comparison._ "So, what brings you here… Besides the coffee in your face." I let out a sigh, of anger. "I wanted to ask you about some more details of the Cross-Z Dragon." I ask Sento.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) Ask those yourselfs. I made the Cross-Z Dragon, it's made to simulate a similar to that of a pet's personality. Thus, you are the one taking care of it. But if you really need some pointers, then try this. Obviously he doesn't need any food, but make sure it's maintained. I'll handle that. Just make sure that you get it to me, besides that. Figure it out yourself.

Ichika:( _groans_ ) Really? Even though I came all the way here…

Sento:( _raises Eyebrow_ ) Really? And here I throught it was all for asking you're Genius Teacher for help on your homework.

Charles:( _looks over_ ) Ichika, speaking of. Don't you think you should do such homework? Aren't your grades dropping?

Sento: Oh?

"Gugh! ...F-Fine Damn it!" I exclaim as I open my bag and I take out my homework. As I begin working on my homework, the open bag letting the Cross-Z Dragon fly out and over towards Sento. The Cross-Z Dragon flies and softly lands on Sento's head. "Oh, hello again." Sento says lightly patting the Cross-Z Dragon on the head. "Come sit here." Sento says lightly patting on his lap, as the Cross-Z Dragon happily sings and jumps down to Sento's lap, as he lightly caresses his head. "Aww~ That's cute." Charles says staring at the dragon. "I know right?" Tabane-nee says leaning on the table… "Wha?!" I jump back in surprise.

Tabane: Hey their Ikkun!

Sento:( _looks up_ ) Oh, you're back Tabane. Welcome back.

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) Good to be back.

"Hey, welcome back." I tell Tabane-nee. "Yeah, welcome back Mrs. Tabane. Now shouldn't we get back to our Homework Ichika?" Charles reminds me. "Ack! I know already." I say as I get back to my homework. _God I wanna get a drink, or something to get out of my seat._ "Hmm?" The Cross-Z Dragon gets up and flies over to me, and it sits on my lap. "H-Huh?!" Sento looks at the Cross-Z Dragon resting on my lap, and he begins to chuckle.

Sento: I guess he's trying to tell you that he doesn't want you to just get up and leave for whatever reason.

Ichika:( _grabs dragon_ ) Hey, stop that will you?!

The Cross-Z Dragon growls before blasting my face with flames. "Hot! Hot!" I drop the dragon as I cover my eyes, the Cross-Z Dragon falls down and sits down on my lap. "Ack! Stupid dragon! You could have burned my face off!" Sento begins to chuckle as he points to my face. "He seemed to have burnt off your eyebrows." _Huh?_ Sento shows me with his camera HUD an image of my face with my eyebrows burnt off. "Agh, you little! Come here!" I try and grab the Cross-Z Dragon but it flies away before I can snatch it. "Come back!" I shout chasing after the dragon.

* * *

 _Later…_

Returning back to the School's dorm after being forced to finish my homework, I go to my cabinet in the kitchen. I open up the cabinet and I take out my protein powder. "Again with the protein powder? Don't you think you should have a more balanced meal?" Charles advies me.

Ichika:( _putting power in cup of water_ ) What do you mean by that? I balance my meals, and have consistently have a good lifestyle.

Charles:( _sighs_ ) That's what I'm worried about, you over rely on that Protein powder. It's okay to intake that stuff, but you should take a break from it occasionally.

Ichika:( _Pours clear substance into shake_ ) Please, as long as I keep up a good intake and extate, I should be fine.

"Um… Extate isn't a word." Charles says as I chug down on the Shake. "Well I made it one… Um." * **Gurghrough!** * _Oh...Oh… OH GOD MY STOMACH!_ "AH~! What did I just drink?!" I shout as I dash out the door and down towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. I slam into one and enter with no one inside. "Oh, thank god!" I say as I sit down on the table and I being taking a dump.

 _We are Charles_

I walk over to where Ichika was standing in the kitchen, next to the protein powder was a squeeze bottle of laxatives. _Who put this here?_ I look at the bottle that's when the Cross-Z Dragon walks over with a note in his mouth. "Oh, um… Thank you." I say taking the note, once seeing the note I knew immediately whom it was. _Mrs. Tabane._

"Hey! So I decided to give this Laxative to the Cos Dragon, I just throught that since Ichika has so much of that Protein Powder he would like more. So I told him that this is Protein sugar. What a Meathead LOL!"

 _Despite the circumstances surrounding his… Unfortunate bowel movements, I hope this turns him away for a bit._ I turn around back to the Cross-Z Dragon pulling at a cabinet in the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I ask walking over, the Cross-Z Dragon points to the cabinet, I open it up to the toilet paper rolls. "Huh?" The Cross-Z Dragon take a roll and flies over and out the door. _What now?_

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I let out a sigh as I sit on the toilet bowl… "Whew~ That's much better." I say as I reach for the toilet paper. When my eyes fall to the roll, I see that there's no toilet paper. "Whaaa~?!" I exclaim looking at roller, only to see that there's none. _Crap! What now?!_ That's when I hear the roar of the Cross-Z Dragon, _Huh?_ I open the door to have the Cross-Z Dragon roll in the Toilet Paper.

Ichika: …..( _picks up Dragon_ ) You…( _pats head_ ) Are my savior.

The Cross-Z Dragon let's put a sound that's similar to a purr for a cat as pat the Dragon on the head. _He really does mimic the actions of a pet. Not like a Dog, or a Cat, just… A pet._ I finish on the toilet and leave for my room. I arrive back to the room as I look at the Protein Sugar, this time with a note I didn't see before… _Wha-?! This isnt Protein Sugar?! Tabane-nee!_ I sigh as I look at the clock… _Oh, man. I've been in the bathroom for a while now…_ I decide to go to bed, climbing into bed, I put the cover over me. At the same time, the Cross-Z Dragon climbs up onto my chest and sits upon it and goes to sleep.

* * *

Skit Complete

Next Skit: Preview

Sento:( _reals back_ ) ACHO~!

Ichika: Eh? Sento's sick?

Bedridden with a cold, good students and teachers come to visit. "Here's some Banjou family chicken soup." Ichika says handing soup. "My family would always make these rice balls with vitamin rich foods." Houki says placing down a plate of rice balls. "Family chow mein." Rin says placing down. "Um, my family would make me some nice tea." Cecilia pours a cup of tea. "Beef Stroganoff, for you Sento." Laura says placing a small cup of beef stroganoff. "Um, I've got some Ratatouille." Charlotte hands a plate of Ratatouille to Sento.

Chifuyu:( _sigh~_ ) This is because you push yourself.

Maya:( _nods_ ) You've been working on you're projects way to long.

Sento:( _sniff~!_ ) I gues… My immune system has failed me.

Next Skit: Sento's sick day


	62. Construct 55

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 55: Operation Maiden Escape

Ichika: In the last construct. Me and Sento met Stalk and battled him. Where he showed off his ability to use IS weapons against us now. After the battle, where Sento threw me like a javelin… Seriously, uncalled for. Stalk left behind a rifle he used in the battle. Using that, Sento tracks the rifle to a Namba factory that has to be where Stalk is holding Houki. Hold on, I'm on my way.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Rocketpanda flies by, Firehedgehog blasts water at screen._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Keydragon blasts screen with fire, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Build takes signature pose._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I get off my bike, picking up my duffle bag and reverting my bike back into its phone form. _A disguise from Tabane, how does she procure these things?_ I walk up to the door of the Electric plant gate. I meet the guard at the gate. "What is you're reason here?" I show him my fake ID. "I've been sent by the Touto government." The guard suspiciously takes my ID and looks at it. He nods as he hands my ID back. "Okay go ahead." I walk past the guard carrying my duffle bag. I walk up to the metal detector for my luggage, before going past the detector, I roll a jammer under the detector. The jammer ball opens up and begins to cause interference to the scanner. _A Tabane patented invention._ I walk past the detector, with no issues.

Worker:( _hits consol_ ) The hell? Ugh, damn things on the fritz.

Sento:( _lowers hat_ ) Is everything okay?

Worker: Huh? Oh, damn detector is messing up. Ah, I can't keep you here. Go ahead.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Thanks.( _underbreath_ ) If only more people did that…

I walk into the power plant and look around. _Too many people, I need a distraction._ I walk around lowering my hat I mutter. "Madam, Yellow Eyes? Do you copy?" I ask though the communicator I placed into the hat. " _We're in position, Build. What's wrong?_ " Larua responds through the communicator. "I need a distraction on the plant. Think you can pull something off?" " _Let me see what we can do, Build._ " Laura responds to me.

* * *

 _Outside… We are Laura_

I look across the campus to see anything that would allow to cause a big enough distraction. I notice a crew coders that has a power wire going over the top. "Madam, think you can shoot that wire over the crew quarters?" Madam takes aim. "Not a problem." Madam takes a breath, then exhales as she fires a small shot that breaks through the wire. The Live wire lands on the quarters and causes a fire, then a fews seconds after a small blast. " _What was that?_ " Build asks. "You're distraction. Move on it." I let Build know over the comms.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I let out a sigh, as the staff leave their posts to check on the situation. _Good grief._ I rush down to the Power stations. I place down the duffle bag, opening it up I take out a metal cylinder with a screen and timer. _The MPM Emp 2 or the Mass Production Model Emp 2._ I place the Emp next to the center of the room. I take out a key, and insert it into a slot on the top. I press a button next to it. The Metal spike lock into the ground. Then I take out a trigger and put it on the screen and press down on the trigger. One beep, two beeps, three beeps and I take the trigger off the device. " _Primed._ " A female robotic voice says. I take out my Build driver and Rabbit, Tank. I then leave to a command room with a restricted door. _This is it._ I walk up and input a code. The door unlocks as I enter.

Sento:( _hand up to comm_ ) This is Build, I've set the package. Assault team sound off.

Ichika: _Cross-Z here, and I'm sure it's E-M-P._

Charlotte:( _chuckles_ ) _Paladin Orange here. Ready to move._

Rin: _Red Dragon! Ready!_

Sento:( _redies trigger_ ) Copy that. I'll be going silent. Activating Emp.( _clicks trigger._ )

" _For the last time, I'm sure it's E-M-P!-_ " Cutting off Ichika the Female voice of the Emp says: " _Activating Emp._ " " _You have to be shi-_ " The Emp detonates, sending an electronic wave the disables all power within the area. I toss aside my hat, as the communicator explodes leaving a small hole in the hat. I reach into my bag again, as I strap on the Build Driver. _Almost forgot this._ I take out a pistol and a silencer. _My Drill Crusher wont help me, if I'm trying to be silent._ I cock the pistol, and attach the silencer. _Best to still considering shooting as a last resort. Silencers make it so I don't have to wear headphones, nor have to deal with muzzle flash._ I walk down the tunnel path into an piping system. _If it's anything like the other Faust Facilities, then as long as I continue I should get to the Lab._ I enter to a railing walkway, lying across the railing is a Faust Guardian. I walk over to it, I grab the spinal cortex as I pull out the Power module. _Better safe than sorry._ I then walk to the Lab, at the lab I see gas mask's scrambling around to get the lights back on. I look over to a glass holding cell, with Houki-chan inside. _She's chained up against the wall._ I look over the room again to a full bottle in a glass case. The Full bottle is red with a Katana molded into body. I take out an old gear powered watch. _Charlotte's still being worked on. But this one will do nicely._ I ready my pistol again.

Sento:( _looks at entrance_ ) They should be breaking in… Right about… now.

Cross-Z:( _busts down door_ ) _Outta my damn way!_

Rin:( _flies in_ ) Hands up! Nobody move!

Charlotte: Release all test subjects here!

Masked man 1: _Crap! Run!_

Masked man 2: _Scatter!_ ( _Gun against head_ ) _Guh!_

Sento:( _looks to everyone_ ) Don't, I'm not afraid to shoot you if you try and run. I won't kill you mind you, but it will hurt like a bitch. Not to mention the possibility of bleeding out. So don't try anything.

Everyone puts up their hands. I sigh as I knock the guy I pointed my gun at over the head knocking him out. Another gas mask tries to run, but I shoot at his feet. "I said. Don't Run. Or else suffer a red fate." The Gas mask freezes in fear, as I walk over and knock him over to head. I do the same with the rest to ensure no funny business. I check my pistol, then I check my mag. "Used 3 bullets. More then I would have liked." I mutter to myself as I put away my pistol.

Cross-Z:( _sweatdrop_ ) _The way you can take things so calmly is super scary dude._

Rin:( _crosses arms_ ) I dunno, I think that's what makes him cool.

Charlotte: I think that just comes with being thuro.

Sento:( _turns to everyone_ ) Enough chatting. Red Dragon, sweep the area for subjects and free them. If any Smashes are in cages mark them for Cross-Z.( _Rin nods_ ) Paladin Orange help me secure our exit.( _walks up to glass_ ) This is where Houki is being he-

" _Houki!_ " " **Ready? Go! Draconic Finish!** " Cross-Z drop kicks through the glass, almost making me fall in as a result. "Whaa~! Hey, Watch it you Meathead!" He ignores me as he runs over to Houki and breaks her chain. " _Houki! Houki!_ " Houki opens her eyes and looks up. "I-Ichika?" Cross-Z's helmet folds away to make his face visible. "Yeah, it's me. _Sigh~_ So glad I found you. Let's get you out of here." _Sigh~ I swear, that head first mentality is going to land him in trouble one day._ I turn around and walk to the glass case where the Katana Full Bottle sits inside. "A full bottle? What should we do?" Charlotte asks.

Sento:( _looks around case_ ) Check for traps…( _nods_ ) None. Then take it subtly-

Cross-Z: On it!( _smashes glass_ ) Done!

Sento: ….( _facepalm_ ) Subtly… Do you know the word?

Cross-Z: _Huh?_

"Ugh, forget it." I grab the bottle and turn back to the cells which Rin returns from. "Looks like everyone else scrammed." _That makes things easier for us._ I turn back to the way I came in. "We've got what we came here for. Cross-Z, take Houki. We're leaving." Cross-Z nods as he puts back on his helmet as he carries Houki in his arms. I walk over to Houki in Cross-Z's arms, I put down the Katana bottle into her hand. "Hold on to this for me." Houk lightly nods. I turn and I gesture to everyone to follow. "Come on." We all run down the path and back down the tunnel. We reach where I left my bag, picking up the bag I open the bag up and I put back in my ear bud with my HUD activating. _The MPM Emp 2 only Emps electronics that are currently active_ I activate my coms.

Sento: Build, Checking in. We have the package. Blue Tear, Yellow eye what's your status?

Laura: _Yellow eye here. You've got a enemies outside you're exit. The Snake is leading them._

Cecilia: _Shall we show them our power?_

Sento: Hold off on that. Let's let them think we sprung their trap.( _turns to everyone_ ) Come.

I shake Rabbit and Tank. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Rabbit Tank! Yay~!** " Our team rushes out into the sunlight, their we Stalk with two Smashes and Guardians. " _Hello dear, may we crash your exit?_ " Stalk remarks. _Everything's going as planned._ I stand up straight, as my helmet folds away.

Build:( _crosses arms_ ) Don't think you'll be taking our Priestess away. Not while his knight is here.

Cross-Z:( _nods_ ) _Yeah… Wait?! Knight?_

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Oh well now. I suspect you're gonna talk smart then bombed us huh? Well it's not that simple._

Stalk materiales a Rocket launcher and fires it at the position where Laura and Cecilia used to be. The rocket hits. " _No!_ " Cross-Z exclaims, with Charlotte and Rin in shock. " _How that for an explosive exit?_ " I chuckle under my breath. " _Huh?_ " I look at Stalk with confidence in my eyes. With a clear smirk across my face I say.

"All according to plan."

Laura: _Yellow Eye! Unleashing bombardment!_

Cecilia: _Blue tears! Opening fire!_

Build:( _helmet folds on_ ) _Cross-Z! Hand Houki over to Paladin and Dragon! Paladin, Dragon! Move!_

" _R-Ri_ ght!" Cross-Z hands Houki over to the two as he and I rush towards the Smash. I crank my lever, as Cross-Z does the same. " _Let's make this quick!_ " I shout jumping up as the grid forms. " _Right on!_ " Cross-Z shouts as he launches towards the Smash next to me. " _Haaa~!_ " The two of us Rider kick straight into the Smashes knocking them out. " _Blue Tears! Yellow Eye! Cover for Paladin Orange, and Red Dragon!_ " The mortar fire and sniper fire get targeted to backup Houki's escape. " _I won't let you!_ " Stalk exclaims as he readies a sniper. " _Don't even lay a finger on her!_ " Cross-Z exclaims as he readies his Beat Closer. " **Pull it! Pull it! Million Hit!** " The blade says as Ichika pulls on the Handle's grip. I charge in from behind, Cross-Z swings at Stalks gun, but Stalk dodges. Cross-Z swings back but Stalk dodges out of the way, I come in for a round house. But as my leg swings at Stalk, Stalk aims the sniper at me. _Shit!_ I'm shot directly in the chest as the knock back of the shot swings Stalk back at Cross-Z, taking aim Stalk shoots directly into the head of Cross-Z. The armor deflects the bullet but it still damages. We fall to the ground, as Stalk aims back towards the others. I get back to my feet and rush Stalk, jumping over him, I knock Stalk across the face as he falls down. "Sento! Here… Take this!" I hear as I turn to Houki tossing the bottle pair to me. "Please… Win..." Houki is barely able to get out before she passes out.

Build:( _stands up_ ) _Okay Houki… Let's begin the Experiment._

I shake the bottles as formulas begin to float around me. " _Like I'd let you!_ " Stalk exclaims but then Cross-Z jumps into the block the attack. " _If you want him. You have to go through me!_ " I open the caps of the bottles and I put them into the driver. " **Otome! Katana! Best Match!** " _Best Match?! Yes!_ I grab the crank and turn it as I exclaim. " _Build up!_ " The armor frame forms as a white and red liquid enter the tubes that form the armor. The armor closes around me. " **Holy Samurai Maiden! Katame! Yay~!** " The maiden takes up left visior, right arm, and left leg. The Visior has the design of a Ofuda with the word Seal engraved upon it. The right shoulder has the design of a Yasakani no Magatama, from the arm down is a long sleeve that almost hides the hand. It's white is contrasted with a red string going across the end of the sleeve. The left leg has nothing interesting. The Katana takes up the right visior, left arm, and right leg. The helmet visior is the image of a Kabuto with a Menpo face mask, additionally the helmet itself has a mouth. The chest has patterned armor of a Do. The left arm has a Sode extend from the shoulder down to the elbow, the arm is designed similarly Tekko, though below the wrist is an open slot for something to slide out. The right leg the knee down is armored like a Tateage, and Suneate. The foot is designed like a Kegutsu.

Build:( _turns to Stalk_ ) _On guard._

Stalk:( _stretches_ ) _Let's see what you've got._

I lift up my right arm and point it at Stalk. A large barrage of Ofuda launch at Stalk, the Ofuda's stick onto Stalk restricting his vision. With a flick of my left hand a katana blade falls out of the slot on my arm and into my hand. I flick with my right hand as a replica of the blade that was slain by Suauno O no Mikoto, I charge Stalk. Slicing at Stalk I smack a Ofuda on Stalk that reads: "爆弾( _bomb_ )" I slice the Ofuda as I jump back, the Ofuda lights up as it explodes launching me back. I land on my feet and as I look at the fire. _Something's coming!_ A sense of immense danger ahead, makes me throw my blade. The blade hits something resulting in a blast that knocks the smoke of the previous blast away. The thing the blade came into contact comes into view, Stalk's rocket launcher lies on the ground shattered and broken. Stalk stands up dusting himself off.

Stalk: _Now that was a blood rushing experience. Being blind, then sliced, then being blasted twice! The Maiden and Katana bottle are quite something aren't they?_

Build:( _looks at self_ ) _The sealing and multi task fitting of a Ofuda and the Samurai's Sixth sense._

Cross-Z:( _jumps up from behind_ ) _Surprise Motherfucker!_

" _Gah!_ " Cross-Z kicks Stalk across the head. I take the chance to crank the lever. " **Ready? Go!** " At the same time I put away the blade in my right hand, then I take out a replica of the Yata no Kagami. " **Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " Shining light it in Stalk's face I charge towards him. I put away the mirror and take out the blade. I release two katanas into my hand. Placing the second Katana into the helmets mouth, I jump into the air and begin spinning as tons Ofuda of fire begin swirling around catching fire. I slice straight though Stalk landing on the other side. A blast engulfs Stalk as he flies into a tree and lands. " _Oh… Ouch… Heh heh. That hurt. Okay, enjoy my parting present for today. I'll see you around._ " Stalk says as he's engulfed in smoke and disappears… I stand up as the three blades dissipate into the air.

Build:( _Helmet folds away_ ) _Sigh~_ Whenever we fight him, it feels like we're just pawns in a bigger game.

Cross-Z:( _helmet folds away_ ) Still though. Pretty kick ass with that new Best Match.( _scratches head_ ) I wonder how they purify the bottles?

Laura: _This is Yellow eye here. The team has left with the package. They're heading for the IS academy._

Build:( _confused_ ) Yellow eye repeat. Did you say they're going back to the Academy?

" _Correct._ " _Houki…_ I turn to the sky. _Is the pains of the past still wight on you?_ As I ponder that, a surge of electricity shoots through my body. Though not an excruciating pain it's still very visible. "Sento!" I grab the full bottles and remove them. I look at the bottle pair, energy still surging from the Maiden bottle. _Just like the Dragon bottle._ "You good Sento?" Ichika asks removing the Cross-Z dragon and reverting to normal. "Yeah… Come on. Let's go home." I take out my bike as we leave the facility. As I begin to get on my bike, I sigh as I look up towards the sky. "Hmm?" For a moment I see what looks like another Earth. But it soon fades, I rub my eyes as I look again… Nothing. "Whats up?" Ichika asks looking up. "N-Nothing." I rev my bike and drive off.

* * *

 _Later… We are Tabane_

Tabane:( _thrashing around_ ) Whaaahhh~! Houki-chan~ Why can't I go see her! Why can't I give you my love!

Chloe:( _sighs_ ) You know why. She seems to still hold something against you. What that thing is, I don't know.

"I know but..." I sigh as I toss myself on bed. _Sigh~ Houki, are you still on about that?_ I look back at my computer to see all the IS desgines I have made. _The IS I invented, it tore my family apart. Am I not wrong wanting to help the many, even if it meant risking my family pain… Houki-chan…_ "Wha~! I wanna get a good hug on Sen-chan more than ever! Sen-chan~" A light beams as I look over. "Hmm?" _It's that weird Full Bottle Sen-chan got during the Cherry blossom season?_ The bottle shakes until it splits into three other bottles. _Wha~!?_ The bottles break into two more bottles again. In total making six bottles. _What the...?_

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I walk into the Academy's nurse's office to find it only having one person sitting inside. _Nurse Tsubomi._ I walk over to her, noticing my presence she turns to me. "Kiryu-sensei. If you're looking for Shinonono, she went to the archery range." _Wha? We have an archery range?_ "Ah… I see… Wha-" Tsubomi-san turns back to her computer.

Tsubomi: Basement Floor 2. Room B2-B.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Okay…( _turns to leave_ ) Hey… Tsubomi-san? Did Houki-san say anything upon arriving? Or waking up?

Tsubomi: Only that she can't sit around and do nothing.

"I see." _She's pushing herself._ I leave the nurse's office as I go the elevator that leads down into the basement floors. I scan my staff card and tap the basement level two. _So she's also trained herself in archery as well?_ As the elevator begins to lower, I pull up Houki-chan's file to confirm. _It does go over details of some previous experience with Archery, it seems like Houki almost wanted to change to archery but decided not around the time the IS was introduced._ The elevator arrives at the basement floor. I walk to Room B2-B, I hear the sounds of flinging arrows and silent grunts of pain. I enter the Archery range to find Houki painful putting in an arrow and firing it at the target. Despite the great pain she's experiencing she's still managing to land pretty good shots.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Houki. You really shouldn't be working yourself like this.

Houki: I'm fine. I'm just a bit bru-

Houki begins to fall over, I run over and catch her in my arms. _She's worked herself to the bone._ I take Houki over to a bench and set her down, grabbing her bow and arrows and putting them aside. "Like I was saying I'm just bruised." I sigh, as I look back.

Sento: You've just returned from your captors. Why are you pushing yourself?

Houki:( _sitting up_ ) I'm… Not. I'm just… I…

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Being stubborn isn't going to help you. It only going to make the process of recovery only worse.

Houki: It's fine… I… I failed to escape Stalk when he ambushed me. And more so to escape on my own like you and Ichika.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Those aren't your fault. It was circumstantial. Even if you managed to escape to one area, Stalk would have used us as a tool to draw you out. And the fact that you were put into a chamber was to be sure that you didn't escape shows that their learning. You're punishing yourself for a mistake that you never made.

Houki: No! I failed to escape Stalk! This is a mistake that I should have been able to-

Sento: Shinonono Houki! Don't blame yourself for a mistake that couldn't be avoided!( _Houki's off put_ ) _Sigh~_ I know you didn't have much of a normal life. Especially with Tabane's IS creation, not to mention all the Smash incidents and Faust. Shouldn't you at least talk with your sister on occasion? You've been quite cold whenever she's been around.

Houki:( _turns away_ ) She… She's always been distant like that ever since the Sky Wall incident happened. Because of that, just like you said. The IS was developed and she became the leading inventor into a new age. All I have left is… All I have left is Kendo. It's the only connection I have left to… Ichika.

Sento:( _sits aside Houki_ ) But… That's not the case anymore. You have the academy, you have the ability to just walk over and talk to him. You have many ways of talking to him now. Yet, you still insist on clinging to the past. Instead of trying to move on.

Houki:( _turns to Sento_ ) Th-That's not true! It's just… Isn't it the same for Ichika too? Dealing with Kasumi's death?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes, that was the case. Remember what Kasumi said about family?( _Houki tilts head_ ) "Family shouldn't hold grudges." I read the letter after Ichika let you read it. Very sweet that girl. But it's also that note that gave Ichika the reason to move on. When Ichika went to ask you you, he also wanted to move on from Kasumi-chan.

Houki:( _looks at Sento_ ) H-He did? But doesnt he still-

Sento: Yup. He still loves Kasumi, but he also knows that he can't keep holding onto the love of the past. It was clear even in the letter that Kasumi wanted Ichika to move on. You as well.( _Houki looks down at the ground_ ) But I can't force you to move on. Both parties must be willing move on to ensure that things progress. I can't make you change, just like Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and even Ichika. All of them needed the want to move on. But if you insist on having some form of punishment, I'm ordering you to rest for the next week. You are allowed to do nothing besides go to class, eat, sleep, and relax. You are not allowed to do Kendo nor Archery. You're still recovering, not to mention your shoulder.

Houki: Ah-...( _nods_ ) I… I understand.

"Great. Then finish up here and go back to your room." I tell Houki patting her on the back. I stand up and leave the room. "Also, even if it's only just through text, say hi to Tabane okay?" Houki gives a silent nod. "Okay, rest up." I say parting with Houki leaving her in the range. As I head towards the elevator, a light shines from my pocket. _Hmm?_ I reach into my pocket and I take out the Light I acquired when I met those Pretty Cures. Though it had changed shape, it was no longer a bunny with a Sakura, it had turned into a three leafed clover with wings connected to the Clover. _What the…?_ The light on the clover dims. "Hmm..." I put away the light.

* * *

 _IS Academy lower levels, Staff only._

I enter the room, walking past the gutted IS during the Phoenix incident. I walk over to the core that was removed from the IS. The Touto government told us to hold onto the IS as a secret. Thus this core was also taken. But from scans that Tabane and I took, the Core seems to have had some odd reactions with the two Full Bottles causing some sort of new energy to be born. The Energy is compatible with a normal IS body, but it seems likely that this will also be able to stand against Smashes and Riders. _Which means…_

Sento:( _opens console_ ) A new way of battling Smashes… But in order to be sure, an experiment.( _opens file_ ) Status and personal data from White Knight data has been transfused and overwritten the original data.

I close the console as I look to the side of where the Core is. To a sitting IS in all black with samurai like armor and two katanas on a pedestal in front of the is. I walk over to the IS sitting in a traditional position. _This is Chifuyu's new IS. Developed specifically for her._ The light above the IS shines down as the dark armor other armor parts around the IS units.

"Just a few more things to add. Then, it's almost your time… Black Knight."

* * *

Construct 55 Complete

* * *

Next time…

Sento:( _lifts up bottles and shakes_ ) Let's do this for Love and Peace!( _takes pose_ ) _Henshin!_

The Neo Heisei and Precure's join up!

Cross-Z Takes Drop kick stance. "So, shall we begin the experiment?" Sento says while opening a bottle pair that has a Heart shaped phone, and an image of a cheerleader.

Right Kaiser: Bow before me! Bow before the power of Tri-Kaiser!

When the world is in Crisis… The Greatest heroes gather!

Emu along with Cross-Z, Cure Ange, Cure Étoile, OOOs, and Fourze battle Right Kaiser. Scene switches to Build, Para-DX, Black Knight, Cure Yell, Cure Whip, and Cure Miracle battle Ussobakka and Left Kaiser.

Tri Kaiser: _All of you will, and this world will die!_

Build:( _looking at light_ ) _We can do anything, we can become anything…_

Yell:( _looks at Build_ ) Build-san?

Build:( _clenches bottles_ ) _I'm sure we can do it… Together._

" **Build Yell~! Yeah Yeah!** "

Build Yell:( _dual voiced_ ) _Cheering and Building the Future! The Genius Cure Rider of High Spirit and Intellect! Build Yell~!_

The Two powers together will bring about a new possibility. " _Together we will build a bright future!_ " Build Yell exclaim as they launch towards Tri Kaiser. " _You will all Die!_ " Tri Kaiser exclaims as he attacks Build Yell.

Next up...

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Check it out under Crossover's for Kamen Rider and Pretty Cure!


	63. Construct 56

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Hello everyone! A chapter that's been long in the making. But just for a second, making these chapter may take some more time now. I managed to break my pinky finger on the pavement. Thus I'm in a aluminum brace for the next month. Writing I much more difficult without this pinki, I'm practically writing with one arm at this point! But even so, please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Construct 56: For Whom the Bell Tolls.

Sento:( _sigh_ ) Good to be back. In the last part, Mogami Kaisei a brilliant Scientist. Invented multidimensional travel through the use of a device known as the Enigma. Yet this discovery was bloodied by the work of Katsuragi Takumi, who betrayed Mogami at the near of the Enigma's development. Which subsequently sent Mogami spiraling into madness. Mogami used his invention to meet with an alternate universe version of himself in another Rider world. Along the way, the two meet Usobakka who hailed from a world of Magical Girls called Pretty Cure's. The three hatched a plan to destroy those their respective worlds to gather the energy and then go to rule other worlds.( _Please go and Read: Heisei Generations for more details_ ) But now we pick up after these events. What will happen in Construct 56?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Firehedgehog blasts water at screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As the wind blows as I lie on the side of a hill overlooking the sea. The tree's branches and leaves create a wonderful shade the covers me. "What are you doing out here?" Asks Chifuyu walking over, and looking over me. I sigh as I adjust my position. "Enjoying the peace." I tell her closing my eyes to attempt to fall asleep. Chifuyu sighs as she sits down next to me.

Chifuyu: I get that you're tired what with what happened a week ago. But please tell me that you at least finished the work handed to you today?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) I'm not that Meathead, of course I completed the work. I assume the same of you Chifuyu. I know you wouldn't be out here unless you were the same. Besides I should have the right to relax like this after all the crazy that happened. It'd be one big Mechokku if I were to be constantly forced to combat.

Chifuyu:( _giggles_ ) I-I'm sorry? Mechokku? Isn't that Hana-chan's favorite phrase? Where did that come from?

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Ah, that. Yes. It seems as a result of our fusion during that final battle, our minds had melded together. As a result parts of both of us crossed over. I have many of her memories, as most likely, she does mine. Equally our skills have also crossed over.( _pulls up blank sheet_ ) For example, despite my art being limited I do not remember being this artistic, nor having such a cute art style.

I quickly sketch down a image of Build in a cute, almost Chibi style of Build. "Oh, you're right it is quite cute." Chifuyu says. I nod as I continue sketch down ideas for Build. "I am going to make the most of the time I have with these skills. I project that these skills and memories will fade within a week or two." I explain as I continue to sketch.

Chifuyu: Then were you out here to get some fresh air?

Sento: Yes, Though, I wonder what Hana-chan is doing with my knowledge?

Chifuyu:( _giggles_ ) Most likely using you're genius mind to make Cheat Sheets for herself in future.

* * *

 _We are observer_

Back with Hana, she sits at her desk her pencil moving at a fast rate, writing down titles and formulas, concepts, and many things for the future.

Hana: I WILL NOT LET THIS MIND GO TO WASTE~! RAAAA~!

Kotori:( _peeks through the door_ ) She's been like that for the past week.

Ruru:( _Looking at paper_ ) Observation. These formulas are complex but written in a very understandable way. This is quite odd?

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Sento:( _nodding_ ) Yeah, I can see that. But I wish to jot down these ideas down and then relax. So forgive me for wanting-( _phone rings_ ) Ah, sorry. Probably that cybo- Nabeshima?( _answers_ ) Hello?

Nabeshima: _It's been a while. Crazy what the last few days have been for you huh? Yeah, so somewhere in the middle of all that crazy last week. I somehow regained my memory. But I'll get to the point. I wanna thank you for what you did. The thing is… I was ordered to frame Banjou Ichika for the Murder… The person who gave me the order..._

Sento: ...What?!... No… No way…

Chifuyu:( _confused_ ) What? What did Nabeshima say? Did he regain his memories?

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Nah. He just needed me to send a message. He says Ichika needs to work on his pecs.

Chifuyu:( _worried_ ) Don't lie to me. No way that's what you were talking about.

I get up and I go to leave. "Sorry, but I need some time alone." I say walking off. "Wait, what happened?" Chifuyu asks. "Don't tag along." I say before leaving the area.

* * *

 _IS Cafe…_

I enter the cafe and into the fridge. As I do, I lock the fridge door behind me as I walk down the spiral staircase. Just before reaching the bottom. I stop and sit down, lock down all the other entrances into the lab. Before I reach into my pocket and pull out the Rabbit Bottle. I hear knocking at the fridge. _Tabane._

Tabane: Hey, Sen-chan!? What's up? Hey! If this is punishment for me eating your ice, I'm sorry okay! Hello~? Sen-chan!

Sento:( _staring at bottle_ ) This is the worst possible outcome…( _big sigh_ )

I get up and walk to my workbench, clearing up a space and I begin grabbing parts to begin work.

* * *

 _Later… At Namba Heavy Industries, LTD We are Observer_

At the Chairman's main office at the top of the building Gentoku and the Chairman have a meeting. The Chairman looking out over the city in the night light, and Gentoku sitting in a chair. The two discuss… Matters.

Gen: Thanks to your wonderful suggestion, the public now believes that Faust was an organization created by Utsumi. But since we haven't found Pandora's Box, our relations with Hokuto and Seito are still dangerously on the edge, especially with last week's events. The whole world is nearly ready to pop.( _leans forward_ ) It'd be wise to have the government procure the Rider System as soon as possible.

Namba:( _turns to Gen_ ) About that… I belive handing the Rider System to Touto is a matter we need to reconsider.

Gen:( _confused, stands up_ ) What do you mean?

Namba:( _walks over to desk_ ) Giving you the Rider System carries too many risks. And I've already found a new partner.

* * *

 _IS Cafe... We are Charlotte_

I open the door to the Cafe. "Sensei? Sorry to bother you this late but, could I have you answer… What the?" I see Sawa, Rin and Cecilia looking down at something. "What's go- H-Huh?" The sight before me is hard to consider. Sitting by the counter close to the Fridge, is a mini stove with a fish being cooked. While it's being cooked. Tabane, Chifuyu, Ichika, Houki, Chloe, and Laura looking at the cooked fish. Tabane holding a fan is blowing the sent off of the fish towards the fridge.

Charlotte: What the heck?

Rin:( _shrugs_ ) I have no idea. They've been like this since the two of us arrived.

Sawa: They were like this earlier. When I arrived, they had just pulled this fish out and begun cooking it. They haven't told me what they are doing with it.

Tabane:( _fanning fish_ ) Oh~ Sen-chan~! It's your Favorite~, cut and dried horse mackerel~!

"... YEAH!" Sento-sensei shouts before busting out of the fridge door with a plate and chopsticks at the ready. "We eating good tonight- Wait, what kinda trap is this?" Sento asks, before leaning on the counter. "Pardon us but… Party of 4 here, and were still kinda confused here." Cecilia asks, Chifuyu points to Sento saying. "Let me explain. Sento here got a call earlier this afternoon and he locked himself in his lab since. It was from Nabeshima." The news surprised me and everyone else. "What? Did he get his memories back?" I ask, Sento nods confirming me.

Ichika:( _standing up_ ) Why didn't you say something sooner?! Then does he remember framing me?!

Sento:( _nods_ ) But, he was apparently only following orders.

Chloe:( _crossing arms_ ) So there's a mastermind to this situation. Whoever this person is, must have set up Banjou as the killer and pointed the Evidence to him after almost a year of no new evidence.

Sento:( _sits down_ ) Yes, and that Mastermind is Stalk.

Houki:( _looks at Sento_ ) What? How can that be possible? We saw Stalk being killed during the Tri World Crash Crisis.

Laura:( _looks at Houki_ ) You forget we are talking about a Snake here? Don't forget that Stalk can change people's faces, Night Rogue was also there despite Mr. Utsumi being shot and drowning in the river.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) Then… It has to be him. Katsuragi Takumi did this?

Rin: Wait? But… Isn't it odd, the dead victim being the killer?

Cecilia:( _crossing arms_ ) It might be possible. If you stretch the facts a bit. Stalk can change faces and bodies. Maybe he murdered someone else and disguised it as himself?

Sento: As far as details go… We'll need to ask Stalk in person.

* * *

 _Later… We are Observer… Unspecified forest location._

Stalk walks into the forest, and meets with Gentoku. Gentoku's back against Stalk. " _How Rare of you to actually, Want to see me. Those blast attacks form the Pretty Cure do something to that noggin?_ " Stalk asks to Gentoku. Ignoring the last comment, Gentoku slowly turns around asking. "Where did you hide the Pandora's Box?" Stalk sighs as he leans on a tree.

Stalk: _Getting down to the nitty Gritty huh?_

Gen:( _angered_ ) Answer me, Damnit!

Stalk:( _chuckles, and faces Gen_ ) _Why don't you swear Loyalty to me, and then I'll tell you?_

Gen:( _annoyed sigh_ ) I should've dealt with you sooner.

Gentoku reaches into his pocket retrieving his bottle and shaking it before opening the cap, and inserting it into his Transteam gun. " **Bat!** " Raising the gun up to his cheek, Gentoku mutters. " _Choukets!_ " Pulling the trigger and waving the arm out, smoke engulfs him. " **Mist Match! Bat! B-B-B-Bat! Fire!** " The smoke clears up in a sparkle of thunder and sparks.

Stalk:( _leaning on a tree_ ) _You think you can beat me in a fight?_

Rogue: The Transteam System doesn't Evolve, like the Rider System. It's Hazard Level remains Stable. Which means… You and I… We have the Same Power!

Rogue spins 360 before pointing his gun at Stalk and fires off a shot. Stalk leans back dodging the shot as it hits a tree behind him. Rogue with his blade at the ready, swing at Stalk. Stalk summons a small shield that blocks the blade. Rogue smacks away Stalk breaking off and making some distance, Rogue immediately opens fire again on Stalk. Coming it close Rogue swings with his blade. Stalk dodges the first two but gets slashed across the gut, before being stabbed. Rogue points his gun at Stalk's gut, but his gun is knocked out of the way and Stalk makes distance. Using a tree as a post, Stalk dodges gunfire from Rogue before, swinging around and kicking Rogue in the gun. Rogue swings at Stalk again, with Stalk dodging his attacks. Using another tree as a post, Stalk swings his leg around knocking Rogue's gun back before Stalk goes in for a punch. Rogue grabs Stalk and throws him into a tree. Rogue attacks again with his blade making a few shallow swings, before he goes in for another shot. Which is quickly knocked away by Stalk. Rogue changes positions jumping and hanging off a branch of a tree upside down. Rogue swing at Stalk again, but Stalk dodges the attacks but manages to get a shot in on Stalk. Rogue jumps back to the ground before charging at Stalk. Stalk rolls onto his feet and knocks Rogue's gun back but gets shot and Rogue kicks Stalk to the ground, putting his blade and gun up to Stalks throat.

Stalk: _And when everything else is equal, it's experience that decides the victor._

Stalk knocks away Rogue's gun up, before Stalk liquifies and slithers away. Rogue turns around and shoots at the liquid but misses. Returning to solid form, Stalk readies his weapon. " **Rifle Mode!** " Stalk swings his rifle around blocking a bullet from Stalk, before moving in while blocking another bullet. Stalk then point blank shoots at Rogue hitting him straight in the body before spinning around and kicking Rogue back into a tree. Stalk goes for another point blank shot but is knocked back by Rogue. Stalk ducks under another shot from Rogue before he's slammed in the gut by Stalks rifle. Stalk then kicks Rogue in the rib twice before bringing the blade of his rifle up to Rogue's gut and slicing across it. As he slides Stalk bends back pointing his gun at Rogue and proceeds to send fire repeated shots point blank. Stalk gets to his feet and points his rifle again at Rogue and shoots him point blank again, enough to knock Rogue back into civilian form. Gentoku falls to the ground defeated, Stalk aiming his weapon at Gentoku's head.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Wow. Didn't even need to bust out the IS weapons. Sucks to be you._ ( _rests rifle on shoulder_ ) _As one of your comrades, who was there to create Faust with you, let me enlighten you on one thing._ ( _kneels down to Gen_ ) _Nanba Heavy Industries' new partner…_ ( _points at self_ ) _It's me._

Gen:( _shocked_ ) What did you say…?!

Stalk:( _stands up_ ) _You can imagine where Pandora's Box is now, can't you? So? What's you're next move?_ ( _walks past Gen_ ) _If you send a Government Squad, Nanba's gonna run to Hokuto or Seito and start a war, and if I remember you don't have any meat bags to send to their deaths any more huh?_ ( _Walks off_ ) _You know, if it was me… I'd use someone with no dies to the Government._

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I sit alone at the counter looking at my phone. "I'm Home~!" Tabane exclaims entering through the door. Tabane walks over and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "What's wrong? What's got you so mopey?" Tabane asks poking at my cheek. I put away my phone. "Welcome back. Back from work?" I ask Her.

Tabane:( _let's go of Sento_ ) Yup. Got a big project so I'm going back in tomorrow, too!

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Kinda hard to tell which is you're main gig…

Tabane:( _sits down_ ) Don't be like that, man! I'm busting my butt to keep this cafe open.

Sento: Yet why is it, that we barely ever get customers? You know it would be much better to just close it. It's gonna be more financially stable if you do.

Tabane:( _puff_ ) _Mou~_ Sen-chan, that's not the question here.( _looking around_ ) This place is special for us, right?( _smiles_ ) Do you still remember? That day when I found you, and you became Build…

Sento: …( _nods_ ) Yeah… How could I?

* * *

Back then, just when I had lost my memoires. There she was helping up and when I was cleaned up and given a new pair of clothes. She just handed me the Driver. " _What is this?_ " I asked her. " _This is the Build Driver. You can use this to defeat the Smash._ " I was so confused. _Just, what are Smashes?_ I thought. " _Please… Lend us your strength._ " Confused I went out for my first fight and got beat up pretty bad. In an act of desperation I Strapped on the Build Driver for the first time. All I had was Rabbit and Tank, back then the suits were not even created in the air. It would teleport a constructed suit of armor. But that first time that I shook those bottles and the formula's floated around me. I was confused yet… Somehow… I understood what the formulas were telling me. " _Well… Let's begin the experiment._ " I muttered before inserting the bottles and transforming for the first time. " **Are you Ready?** " When I heard that, I was even more confused. " _Wha- Um… H-Henshin?_ " The armor closed on me and it was so bizarre. " _Awesome! I really did transform!_ " The suit was still incomplete but the feeling I had in the suit was… Hard to explain. Even now. But I fought the Smash and hobbled myself back home. Always to the smiles of those two. And everytime I heard those two words. " _Welcome home._ " I couldn't help but get a smile forming on my face. " _I'm home._ " I'd say back.

* * *

Tabane: Yup! From that day on, this place has been your home. And just look at how many new faces you were able to meet by bringing them here… Being able to greet you after you finish a battle…( _smiles_ ) Was the best thing that I always loved doing. It's like we're family y'know?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah… Too bad you had terrible relations with your real family.

Tabane:( _puff cheeks_ ) _Mou~!_ Sen-chan, you really had to bring that up?! Yes, I messed up with Houki-chan, but Things are smoothing over so all's well that ends well.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Yeah… I guess so.

* * *

 _Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics_

In the morning, I'm called to work by Gentoku for a private meeting. We meet each other in an empty room. "Sorry for calling you out of the blue. I know you have work at the IS academy, so I'll make this brief." Gentoku apologies to me. It's hard to look at his face after what happened to Utsumi-san… _Doesn't even have a hint of guilt for pulling the trigger._ But I put my thoughts aside. "No it's alright." I say.

Gen:( _stands up_ ) I called you here for one reason. The Pandora's Box has been stolen by Faust, and we now know it's being held in a secure Nanba Heavy Industries facility. But since there's no evidence, we can't act freely.

Sento: Then… Why are you telling me this Gentoku-san?

Gen: I was hoping to tap your brain for this.

Sento: I… See...

* * *

 _Later… IS Cafe underground Lab._

Me, Ichika, Houki, and Chloe stand around a table. Sawa-san incerts the data stick into the table and brings up floor plans of the building on a holographic display table. "Nanba Heavy Industries' secure facility is where they store a ton of weapons." Sawa explains, she points to several key points in the facility. "Unlike before. This facility naturally, has a pretty tight security." Sawa advises me. I smile as I point to her saying.

Sento:( _sits down_ ) But a spy would know how to get in, wouldn't she?

Sawa:( _covers ears_ ) Ughhh~! Yeah…( _points to map_ ) The shortest route to the storage area, and the password to get the door open… I've got it all dug up.

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) You wanna steal the Pandora's Box?

Chloe: _Che~_ Hang on a sec… I don't know what the deal is between the government and Nanba Heavy industries… But if they told us all of this, it's sure to be a trap to lure Build out.

Houki:( _looking at Sento_ ) And you didn't include the other girls this time.

Sento:( _looks at Chloe_ ) Right. And we're going to get caught in it. I don't want the Reps to be caught up in this one.( _standing up_ ) True, we don't know what their actual motivation is for letting us know about this. But if we go after Pandora's Box, then Stalk will show up. And our goal… is to bring him down.

Ichika: …( _looks at Ichika_ ) I get it! Sounds good. I'm finally gonna clear my name! So, how're we getting in?

As the three discuss the plan, I walk over to Chloe and I bring her close. I take out the unpurified bottle taken from Sawa-san. "This is the bottle I got from Sawa-san. Can you purify it right now?" I ask her, before I hand it to her. She slowly takes it and looks at the bottle intently. "This is the 20th bottle… The last Purification." I tell her, Chloe looks at me and slowly hands it back. "I don't want to." She walks to the counter.

Chloe:( _rests hand on chair_ ) You're going up against Nanba. Maybe if you were with a good team maybe. But we're just a rag tag group. And we're aiming to capture someone. It's not gonna be as simple as catching Stalk.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah. But there's something I need to know.

 _Later..._

We pack our stuff and we go to the door, just then the door opens to Chifuyu. "Oh, hey." I say greeting her. She nods, then looking at Houki and Ichika. "Can you give us a moment?" She asks, moving out of the door way. The two oblige and leave, Chifuyu closes the door behind her. She looks at me, concern in her eyes.

Chifuyu: Sento… Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not stopping you're plan. I just… What did Nabeshima say?

Sento: ….

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Look, Sento. I'm worried about what that info is and what it means for the situation… I won't tell anyone, you can trust me. Have I not at this point?

Sento:( _argues with self_ ) … Ahhh~ Fine… The thing is...

* * *

 _The next day… Nanba Heavy Industries Touto Plant #7_

Me, Ichika( _in a disguise_ ), and Houki approach from behind the Facility, to the back entrance of the Facility. "It's up ahead." I say looking around by a corner. Three guards posted by the entrance in plain sight. "How are we getting in?" Ichika asks looking around the corner. "It's likely, that their will be Guardians just out of sight." Houki notes.

Sento:( _looks at the two_ ) Oh, come on now guys. Unlike with Houki-chan, we're here to get caught in a trap, remember?( _pulls out belt_ ) So we're going to bust through the front door of course.

Ichika:( _smiles and takes off hat_ ) Hell yeah!( _takes out belt_ ) My kind of plan!

Houki:( _smiles and takes out belt._ ) Compared to Tri Kaiser, these the Guardians will be easy.

The Cross-Z Dragon and the Uso Akatsubaki land in their owner's hand. We shake our respective bottles and open the caps. Ichika and Houki inserting them into their pets and activating them. " **Wake up!** " " **Ready? Let's go!** " I insert my bottle pair into my driver. " **Pirate! Train! Best Match!** " " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Akatsubaki!** " Our three belts exclaim, as we crank the lever as the runners build up. " **Are you Ready?!** " Each of us take to our transformation poses as we all shout. " _Henshin!_ " The runners close in on us and our armor is completed. " **The Scheduled Renegade! Piratetrain! Yeah~!** " " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** "

* * *

Construct 56 complete.


	64. Construct 57

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 57: Octopus Light

Sento: In the last Construct, Nabeshima had regained his memories and related important info. That Stalk was the one who set up Ichika. Soon after, with a tip from Gentoku, Me, Meathead, and Stonebrain go to break into a heavily protected Nanba facility to steal the Pandora Box, and capture Stalk.

Houki: Umm… Sensei? Who's a Stonebrain? W-Wait? A-Are you talking about me?

Sento: Yeah, what else could have called you? Meathead 2? No, no. I heard what you did during the Crisis. You were stubborn and were hard headed. Thus Stonehead.

Houki: Wh-a… I

Sento: What will happen in this Construct?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Firehedgehog blasts water at screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Our armors are completed. " _Let's go._ " I exclaim as the three of us make ourselves known. Cross-Z blocking me. " _Alright!_ " Ichika shouts. " _Move._ " I say smacking him out of the way. " _Ow!_ " Cross-Z knocks into Akatsubaki, their heads knocking against each other. " _Ow!_ " With that out of the way the three of us charge towards the building as alarms sound. Guardians appear in view and begin opening fire on us as the guards run off in a panic. Summoning our weapons into our hands we attack the Guardians. " _I've got this, let's bust through quickly!_ " Akatsubaki says readying her bow and holding down the trigger. " **Charge Countdown!** " The bow exclaims as she bring the bow up and knots arrow. " **3 2 1!** " The bow counts down, she pull back the string and the arrow charges. " **Zero! Burst Arrow!** " Letting the arrow fly, it destroys all the Guardians ahead of us and busts down the door.

Build:( _chrages_ ) _That's our entry point, Move, Move!_

Cross-Z:( _running_ ) _Nothing's stopping us now! Oraaaa!_

Akatsubaki:( _following behind_ ) _Don't go too far ahead! You'll be trapped!_

* * *

 _Inside..._

The three of us fight our way in. My Platform Launcher has been updated with new Plasma bow edges. Allowing me to cut down Guardians much easier. The same upgrade has been applied to Akatsubaki's Bow as well. I cut down a few Guardians into pieces before I pull back the rain for a charged shot. " **Regular Stop! Express Service! Rapid Transit! Piratetrain! Moving out!** " I let loose the train as it locks onto the remaining guardians destroying them in an instant. " _Whoa look out!_ " Cross-Z shouts as he and Akatsubaki press themselves against the wall to dodge the shot. I run past the two. " _See ya later!~_ " " _Hey, hold up!_ " The two follow behind. We fight our way through to the door where it's likely where the Pandora's Box is. I see a locked door with a number pad. " _There it is! You two cover me while I input the password._ " I go to input the number. But my fingers are too thick with the suit, making it difficult to type.

Cross-Z: _Get a move on already!_

Build:( _looks back_ ) _These fingers are thick! It's hard to type with them!_

Houki:( _cuts down a Guardian_ ) _H-Have you tried using your pinky finger?_

" _Oh..._ " I say looking at my Pinky. _Yeah, makes sense._ I go to input the code, but when I press the Enter button the screen simply puts up an Error message. _Huh? What's wrong? Did I mess up the numbers?_ I think to myself as I try to input the numbers again. " _Why?_ " I mumble to myself. " _Move it._ " Cross-Z says shoving me aside and raising his energy sword.

Cross-Z:( _readies blade_ ) _All we gotta do is smash it open!_

Build:( _grabbing Cross-Z_ ) _Stop trying to solve every problem with brute force!_

Akatsubaki:( _grabs Cross-Z face_ ) _Sensei's right! This place is built to be impenetrable by anything! Breaking it won't do anything but make it worse!_

Cross-Z:( _squirming_ ) _H-Hey, I can't see! I can't see damn it!_

Suddenly the error code changes to an open message. " _Ah._ " " _Ah._ " Akatsubaki and I say, Cross-Z grabs Akatsubaki's hand and moves off his visior and sees the message. " _Ah._ " The locks on the door unlock and the doors swing open. Inside the main room is the Pandora's Box sitting atop a pedestal, next to it being a fancy chair and sitting on the arm of the chair is none other than Stalk.

Stalk: _This room's password is changed every three hours._ ( _gets up_ ) _You're little Spy gal didn't know that, did she?_

Build:( _walks in_ ) _So you opened the vault just to tell us that?_

Stalk: _No need to thank me. Messing around with you boys and girls helps me out, in the end._

Cross-Z:( _readies blade_ ) _You bastard...!_

Cross-Z and Akatsubaki charges ahead and I pause for a bit before I charge in. Even with all three of us, every attack we throw at Stalk is always blocked or dodged. Our coordinated attacks couldn't even hit him. " _Build!_ " Akatsubaki shouts as Cross-Z keeps Stalk busy. I pull back the train and charge up an attack. Akatsubaki incerts two bottles into her bow. " **Single! Twin!** " Akatsubaki pulls back the bow as an arrow materialises. " **Maiden! Katana! Twin Shot!** " " **Regular Stop! Moving out!** " We fire at Stalk, but Stalk deflects my trains into Cross-Z. Akatsubaki fires her arrow that splits into two. Stalk deflects one while dodging the second arrow as they fly into the wall. Stalk charges at me, with Cross-Z not too far behind, I dodge and roll out of the way of Stalks attack. Akatsubaki and Cross-Z battle Stalk close quarters. I take the opportunity to change out a bottle pair. " **Hawk! Gatling! Best Match! Are you ready?** " The belt shouts as the armor constructs itself. " _Build up!_ " I shout as the new armor completes itself. " **Hawkgatling! Yeah~!** " I take to the air and open fire on Stalk, but Stalk again manages to dodge my shots. I spin the drum before I go in for another attack. " **10! 20!** " I fire at Stalk, but he manages to grab Akatsubaki and uses her as a human shield. " _Aaargh!_ " " _Houki!_ " Cross-Z shouts. " _Houki!_ " I shout. " **Rifle Mode!** " Stalk takes aim and blasts both me and Cross-Z. Cross-Z falls to the ground, as I slam into a pillar then fall to the ground. I quickly get back up and switch out bottle pair again. " **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!** " " _Build up!_ " I shout as the armor is completed. " **Ninnincomic!** " Taking out my blade I activate the first skill. " **Duplication Jutsu!** " I materialise several copies and we circle Stalk. Stalk beings shooting, I activate my second skill. " **Fire Jutsu! Blazing Slash!** " Our bodies are engulfed in flames, but Stalk suddenly exudes smoke blinding us. " **Full Bottle! Steam Shot!** " Using the mist as cover, Stalk shoots my copies before shooting me directly.

Stalk:( _chuckle_ ) _Nothing you do will work. I've got all your moves figured out._

Build:( _stands up_ ) _Oh, is that so? Well…_ ( _removes bottles_ ) _How about this?_

Standing up, I ready a new bottle pair. Shaking the bottles, I open the caps and insert the bottles into my driver. " **Octopus! Light! Best Match!** " My belt exclaims. " _Octopus…?_ " Stalk questions, as I crank the leaver and the new runner constructs. " **Are you Ready?** " " _Build up!_ " The armor closes up around me. " **The Flashing Technician! Octopuslight! Yay~!** " The Octopus part of the armor makes up the left visior, right arm, and left leg. The visior is shaped like an octopus with its tentacles facing out. The chest has suckers on them. The shoulder is a octopus head with tentacles running down the sides, each tentacle with suckers. The arm has a gauntlet with suckers on as well. Nothing of note on the leg besides small suckers on the sole. The light portion takes up the right visior, left arm, and right leg. The visior is shaped like a three lighting bolts hitting a bulb. The arm has a light bulb on its shoulder, with another light on the lower part of the arm. The leg has nothing of note on it.

Cross-Z: _What? I've never heard that Best Match._

The bulb on my shoulder lights up blinding Stalk. I get in close, Stalk thrusts his rifle at me, but I block and catch the rifle in a hold before pointing my arm mounted light at Stalk and blasting him with bright light. My tentacles wraps around Stalk as I lift him up into the air, and I swing him around before slamming him into the ground, then into the wall, then around a few times before throwing him into a wall on the other side of the room. " _We're ending this you two!_ " I shout, as I crank the lever. " _Right!_ " Akatsubaki shouts, " _Y-yeah!_ " we prepare our finishers. Cross-Z incerts the Lock bottle into his blade. " **Special Tune! Pull! Pull! Pull!** " Akatsubaki incerts both of her bottles into the blade. " **Single! Twin! Maiden Katana!** " " **Ready Go!** " I point my Octopus head at Stalk, as it blasts out inky smoke barrier that surrounds Stalk, the tentacles go out wrapping around both stalk and the barrier. " **Vortex! Finish!** " My left arm generates electricity, I raise my hand up to chop at the tentacles. " _Overdrive!_ " I shout as I hit the tentacles zapping Stalk. Then I pull Stalk in closer and I punch the barrier as the whole thing lights up blinding Stalk. " **Mega Slash!** " " **Twin Break!** " Cross-Z and Akatsubaki swing at Stalk slicing across him. " **Yay!** " Stalk lands on the ground defeated. I look at Stalk who struggles to get up. My helmet folds away.

Build: I figured that attack would work on you.

Stalk:( _looking at Sento_ ) _So you were holding an ace up your sleeve… But that means all the specific bottles have been purified._ ( _takes out steam gun_ ) _I got what I was after._

Cross-Z:( _reaises blade_ ) _You're not getting away!_

Before Cross-Z can attack, from Stalk's chest bursts out a massive snake, we move to dodge out of its path, it grabs Stalk and leaves the building. With no one around, I turn my attention to the Pandora's Box still sitting on the pedestal. I remove my bottles and belt and return to normal. I quickly materialise a box with bubble wrap and tape. "Let's just get this done and go home." I say as I pack the box.

* * *

 _Tokyo…_

Ichika: What's with you're mopey face? We got Pandora's Box back, man!

Houki:( _nodding_ ) That itself is amazing! Besides we can always catch Stalk some other time.

Sento:( _looking at the ground_ ) Tabane… She's rarely around, isn't she?

Houki: Yeah, she's always been like that. I guess a bit more since the Sky Wall was first erected what with what happened to her on Mars and what not.

We walk up to the door of the IS Cafe. I reach for the handle and open the door and enter the building. _No one to greet me huh?... Yeah._ Just then I hear movement from the Fridge as Chloe, the Girls, and Chifuyu come out to see me. All of them with relieved looks. "Welcome home." Chloe greets. _She looks like she's on the edge of tears._ "Welcome home..." A smile forms on my face. "We're back." I respond.

Cecilia:( _sigh of relief_ ) Thank goodness you three are alright, it was like torture when you had left earlier today.

Laura:( _smiles_ ) Welcome back, congratulations on you mission. Though I was never worried.

Rin:( _looks at Laura_ ) Like hell! You were ready to bolt the moment you heard where the three were going. And when we told you couldn't you were on the edge of tears!

Larua:( _embarrassed_ ) N-No I was not! I don't know where you got such information.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Aw~ Were you worried? Sorry to make you feel that way.

I walk over to the counter and pat Laura on the head. "Wha! I-I am not a pet! I… I do not… Enjoy..." Laura tries to say but my pats on her head make her into like a cat. "Aw~" The girls coo. "Forget that! Check it!" Ichika says busting out the Pandora's Box and placing it on the counter. "The spoils of war." He says as the three of us sit on the counter.

Charlotte: So this is the Pandora's Box… Amazing.

Chifuyu:( _nodding_ ) Very impressive, this is a great accomplishment.

Chloe: Must have been one hell of a Heist.

Rin: Well? Then we should celebrate!

Sento:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) Sounds good… So who's paying?

The two of us look at the cash register sitting on the counter. We look back at each other, I get up and we look at the available money inside the register.

 _Later…_

Tabane enters the lab and pauses when she sees the Box. "Eh? Eh~!?" She shouts running over to the box to look at it. "Why is the Pandora's Box here?! Wait, did you guys get it back?! This is aw… H-Huh?" Tabane stears at the holographic table with a blanket over it. Sitting on it is pizza, Sushi, frech, chinese, and german dishes. No English dishes to be seen.

Tabane: Huh? What's with the fancy feast?

Chloe:( _grabbing food with chopsticks_ ) Don't worry, we paid for it with the money in the register.

Everyone else:( _putting hands together_ ) Thanks for the meal!

Tabane:( _ears flop_ ) Aw~, come on~!

Ichika: It's fine. It's not like you were using it for anything important.

Tabane:( _puffs cheeks_ ) _Mou-!_ Ikkun! Did you seriously just say that?! Aw forget it. Eat up! Hell, eat the damn plate! I'm digging in too!

Cecilia: Sensei? Was it really necessary for me to not make any of my home country's food?

Sento:( _looks at Cecilia_ ) I'll be 100% honest with you Cecilia, I'm sure that there is some good food in your country. But with you making it, I can't trust in it. Eating it would be like playing real Russian Roulette. You don't know if you're going to die or not.

Cecilia:( _sweatdrop_ ) So… Brutally honest…

Sento:( _grabs Sushi_ ) I need to so you get the message.( _eats food_ )

 _Later… We are Observer_

Everyone's fast sleep, the Reps in set up beds. Ichika sleeping at the table that was set up. Set off to the side is all the Full Bottles, Pandora Panels, and the Box itself. A hand reaches out grabbing a pair of bottles and putting them into a bag. The hand collects all the bottles, takes the panels and puts them against the Box and ties it up with a larger bag. The hand takes the bag and the box and goes to leave heading up the stairs and exiting the fridge. As the figure walks towards the door a voice speaks out.

Sento: Kind of late to be going out, isn't it?

Tabane: I've got work… is what I'd like to say, but I guess that's not gonna fly anymore, is it?

Chifuyu: Not by a long shot.

Sento:( _sitting at the counter_ ) Nabeshima knew who Stalk was.

Nabeshima:( _flashback_ ) _I was ordered to frame Banjou Ichika for murder… the person who gave me the order… It was Stalk, and Stalks identity is… The astronaut and inventor of the IS, Tabane Shinonono._

Chifuyu:( _clenching fist_ ) I never would've thought you were Stalk…

Tabane: That's a pretty tall tale their. Please tell me you have proof. Who knows? Nabeshima could be lying.

Sento: That's why I arranged today's battle. Stalk always knew how my attacks worked, every time. Not to mention the sudden hybridization of the Transteam system and the IS system. Some one had to have such deep understanding of the IS systems to integrate it. With my attacks, it was like he had found out about them beforehand… But this time,( _gets up and walks over_ ) I when I used Octopuslight at the end… I was like She had no way of dealing with it.

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) I see! You wanted to confirm if I was Stalk, so you had Chloe purify the last bottle without me knowing.

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Are you Stalk?...

Sento:( _angered_ ) Answer us!

A silent pause grows between the three, Tabane slowly turns to meet the gaze of the two. Both Sento and Chifuyu with a harden stare. Tabane looks at their faces, before a smile forms and she dashes out the door. "Hey! Wait!" Sento shouts as he and Chifuyu race after Tabane. The empty cafe grows silent with the door closing shut.

* * *

Construct 56 Complete

Next time…

The traitoris inventor...

Tabane: All you've been doing is playing the role of a Superhero.

Sento: For the Justice that I believe in…

A determined transformation.

Sento: I will beat you!

Sento pulls out the device that he used during the Crisis. Now recolored in Rabbit and Tank colors.

Sento: The woman I knew as Tabane Shinonono is already dead.

Construct 57: The False Kamen Rider


	65. Construct 58

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 58: The False Kamen Rider

Sento:( _running_ ) Why do I have to run while doing the introduction? Kamen Rider Build, the Brilliant physicist Kiryu Sento… We've learnt Banjou was framed by Stalk… Whose identity is the Woman I'm chasing with Chifuyu right now! Now, what'll happen on Construct 58?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Firehedgehog blasts water at screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Our chase leads us under a bridge in between a river bank. Tabane turns the corner but stops and drops the bags next to a pillar as she sits down out of breath. "Ah, what a pain! Even with my superb and beautiful body… I must be getting old if I'm being caught up by you two." Tabane says catching her breath. Chifuyu stands tall but I fall to my knees also trying to get by breath.

Sento:( _heavy breathing_ ) Why'd it have to be you...?

Tabane:( _heavy breathing_ ) Well, I have this elaborate plan, see? Didn't really have a choice.( _looks at the two putting hands together_ ) So how about you forget all this?

Chifuyu:( _angered_ ) Like hell we could do that!

Tabane:( _chuckle_ ) Yeah, worth a shot I suppose… But there's still two bottles that I need to retrieve.

Sento:( _clenches hand_ ) So you're gonna say even this is part of your plan?

Tabane stands up and steps away from the box. "Well, it's easier to fight without prying eyes." She says taking out a Cobra bottle and shaking it, opening the cap and inserting it into the Transteam gun. " **Cobra!** " Bringing the gun up Tabane says. " _Choukets._ " Then Tabane points the gun at the ground and pulls the trigger. " **Mist Match! C-C-Cobra! Cobra! Fire!** " Red and green sparks fly as the mist clears up. " _I am Blood Stalk._ " Tabane says in her normal voice.

Stalk:( _clears throat_ ) _Or perhaps are you more comfortable with this voice?_

Without saying a word. I strap on my belt and Chifuyu activates her IS. I shake my last bottles and open them inserting them into my driver. " **Octopus! Light! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as the runners build up and the armor forms. " **Are you Ready?** " " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me. " **Octopuslight! Yay~!** " Chifuyu quickly goes in attacking Stalk up close. I cover her from behind with my tentacles. Stalk, quickly maneuvers around Chifuyu and gets close to me. But as she goes to swing Chifuyu blocks the blade. " _Those last bottles are a real pain. Especially with you two!_ " I turn the crank. " _I hate Octopus!_ " " **Are you Ready?** " I blast ink to blink Stalk, Chifuyu comes in slicing Stalk all over, I charge in with my fist charged with electricity. " **Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " I punch the ink zapping Stalk and blinding him with a bright light, Stalk falls to the ground. Chifuyu and I charge towards Stalk, but she quickly opens the bag with the Pandora Box inside and a panel of the box lights up as I'm blasted back, pain suddenly surging through my eyes and into the rest of my body. Best Match bottles falls out and I slam into the ground and the transformation dissipates.

Sento:( _covering eyes_ ) Aaaargh~ M-My eyes~! AAArgh~!

Chifuyu:( _getting over to Sento_ ) Sento! Sento! Hold on!

Tabane:( _reverts to civilian form_ ) And with this,( _grabs bottle_ ) my mission is complete. Ciao.

Sento:( _trying to get up_ ) H-Hey! Wait! A-Argh!( _falls down eyes glowing_ ) Aaaaaargh~!( _tear falls down_ ) D-Damn… it.( _collapse_ )

Chifuyu:( _over Sento_ ) Sento! …. Are you… Sen….

* * *

 _We are Chifuyu IS Cafe..._

Sento is resting up in his room, as I report to everyone except Houki and Chloe everyone stands up in surprise. "Tabane… He's Stalk?" Sawa asks as everyone tries to process this. "Why would she...?" Ichika tries to think. I walk over to the counter and I sit down.

Chifuyu: I couldn't believe what I heard when Nabeshima told us, either. But if it really is her, it explains an awful lot.

Ichika:( _turns to Chifuyu_ ) How do we explain this to Chloe and Houki?

Sento: Telling her now would only just make them panic.

We look over to see Sento up and standing by the stairway upstairs. "Sento!" I exclaim getting up and going around the counter. "Are you sure you're okay to be standing up?" I ask him, he nods rubbing the side of his head. "Some headaches but nothing some medicine hasn't stopped." Sento says walking past me.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) We we're gonna have to get our stuff back on our end.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yeah… Sawa-san, could you look into Tabane's background more?

Sento: Yeah, that's probably for the best. Meantime...( _reaches into pocket_ ) I'm going to come up with a counter for Stalk.

Sento takes out a bottle, but not an empty bottle. It's one with similar designs like what's seen on the Pandora's Box, it's also larger than the size of a normal bottle. "What the hell's that?" Ichika asks. "This has traces of Pandora Box essence inside it." Sento says staring at the bottle. "I'll use them to make a power-up for Build." Sento says taking out the device that was used for BuildYell. "This is empty now, but I bet I now have the bonding agent I was looking for." Sento says before heading down to his lab. I can't help but feel worried for him. Whatever that attack was on Sento. It seemed to have caused some kind of pain to Sento.

* * *

 _We are Observer… Nanba Heavy Metal Industries HQ_

In the president's office, Tabane leans against a pillar looking out a window. Now without her robotic bunny ears. Her hair now braided down the back of her head. She wears a white buttoned overshirt with the top of her bust showing. A black leather jacket over the shirt, with a dark brown pants.

Tabane:( _looking out window_ ) That's all the bottles we need purified for the Pandora's Box.( _turns and walks over to box_ ) What are you doing to do once this bad boy is open, president?

Namba:( _getting up with cane_ ) I intend to harness the overwhelming power source inside it to make a weapon that can surpass nuclear arms.( _sits down_ ) That's what this company does.

Tabane:( _sarcastic_ ) So scary…( _chuckles_ )

Namba:( _grabs bottle_ ) Compatible bottles light up, right?

Namba opens the Rabbit bottle and slides it onto the panel. " _Mismatch!_ " Sento's voice exclaims from the bottles. " _Mismatch! Mismatch!_ " Fireworks and pops of smoke blast out of the bottles, Tabane grabs the Gorilla bottle, as a small flag pops out with an anime style Sento on it and a peace sign. "Fakes… Heh… Not bad~!" Tabane says looking at the bottles.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I look through a camera, seeing Houki and Chloe by the lab entrance trying to open it. " _It just won't budge._ " Houki says trying to open the door. " _Sigh~ I don't get it, Tabane's gone. Sleeping now!_ " Chloe shouts before laying down on the counter and falling asleep… " _I guess… I'll go home._ " Tabane says before leaving the door. I turn back to my computer and I continue my work.

Ichika:( _Leaning on pillar_ ) Didn't know you'd swapped the bottles for fakes… So when Nabeshima called, you kicked us out so you could make the fakes?

Laura:( _crosses arms_ ) As expected of Sento, you're a step ahead.

Charlotte:( _looks at Laura_ ) But for how long? Considering how much Stalk- I mean Tabane-san has been playing us… Who knows what kind of other plans she has up her sleeves.

Rin:( _looks at Charlotte_ ) What makes you think she has more than one?

Cecilia:( _looks at Rin_ ) It's strategy Miss Rin. In both business and in a fight. Having multiple plans is the sign of a good strategy, so when one goes wrong, there's a backup to lean on. Not that you'd know.

Rin:( _annoyed_ ) What do you mean by that?!

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Enough you two. Stalk is gonna be coming for the bottles… I need to finish my power-up before then.

I tighten the screw on the device I have set up. With the bottle of Pandora Essence at the bottom under a glass test bottle. Next to it is a bottle pair holder that was used in the former body of the Pre-Black Knight. "Okay..." I look over to Ichika and the girls. "We need the Best Match Bottles that are compatible with the essence of the Pandora's Box. Use that device to find out which one. Have fun now." I explain as I move back over behind a blast shield door. I close the door as the rest of the shield windows enclose the testing areas. Grates open by the edges of the room. Vents open in visible view as fans spin up. "I don't like where this is going." Cecilia says looking at where I am. "I know you guys will be fine… I think." I try and assure them.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) Okay, then… Nothing to lose I guess.( _grabs bottles_ ) Let's try these.( _opens bottle_ ) Panda and Rocket.

Ichika incerts the bottles into the holder, the holder beeps with a bottle detection, as a light blue liquid moves through the pipes into device that scans the state of the three bottles and over to where the Pandora bottle is. The bottle releases its own inner liquid, as it bubbles in the top test tube. A negative sounding beep from the device signals a bad match. "Well that-" I begin to say when suddenly, an explosion blasts off, sending Ichika flying into the air. "UWHOOOAAH~!" Ichika hits the blast shield and sliding to the ground. He isn't dead, simply in shock.

Rin:( _surprised_ ) WHAT THE-?!

Laura:( _confused_ ) What happened!?

Sento:( _writes on tablet_ ) Pandarocket… Is a No good.

Cecilia:( _walks over_ ) Okay…( _incerts bottles_ ) Then, Gorilla and Diamond?

The wrong signal sounds as Cecilia is blasted in the faces with diamonds that cuts up her face and all over the test area. "Gorilladiamond is also no good." Cecilia hits herself on the back of the head as diamonds fall out. "Back up, then it's gotta be, Lion! Cleaner!" Rin exclaims putting in the bottles. The wrong signal beeps again, Rin is zapped with electricity for a few seconds before a electricity lion blasts out knocking Rin back. "Lionsojiki is a no." I cross out the Best Match. Charlotte grabs a bottle pair. "Ninja, Comic?" A puff of purple smoke engulfs Charlotte before she is knocked back a patch of her hair on fire, paper cuts, and ink all over her. The window of the blast shield slides down as I point a fire extinguisher at her and blasting the fire on her hair. "Ouch..." She mutters… "Then… My turn. Hawk, Gatling." Laura says inserting the bottles. A bad match sounds suddenly, feathers blast out flying around the room hitting Laura in multiple areas, when it finishes she looks like she's just gone through an acupuncture procedure with feathers, really sharp feathers. _Sigh~ This is going to take a bit…_

 _Later…_

After a while of testing I look over the list of matches.

Pandarocket: Exploded with a human blast off.

Gorilladiamond: Shiny, but like glitter, got all over. I feel sorry for Cecilia's hair. Looks good I guess?

Lionsojiki: Electric Lion, a shocking revelation. Note: Look into researching that, for recyclable energy.

Ninnincomic: Shadowy strikes and a dirty Inked uniform. Conclusion: Dirty but effective, but not the match we are looking for.

Hawkgattling: Feathery gunfire and accidental acupuncture. Laura said, "Why am I so relaxed all of a sudden." Note to self: Teach Laura what Acupuncture is.

Keydragon: Flaming dragon chains. Note: Test Chain durability for possible improvement to Cross-Z armor. Also Ichika is now smokey.

Firehedghoge: Fire needles with a cold water needle ball hydrant. Still have no idea how that works. Cecilia's hair is now worse than before, it's both burnt and wet.

Kaizokuressha: Pirate Train on the open seas. That rammed. The entire Test area was a tropical sea for a minute. In better news now Cecilia is no longer alone in being wet with water.

Cheerheart: Heart pom poms that explode with great force… Somehow. Everyone is now covered in glitter.

Mahougurumi: Magic fluff, Excellent pillow material, as well as a towel. Pleasant surprise, also everyone is dried and cleaned off now.

Doubucake: Tasty cake animals. Nice treat for everyone. Mood in the testing area is better now.

Ichika enters the last Best Match we have available to us, the bubbles enters the top of the tube and light up with no tank blast or rabbit kick. "It lit up!" Ichika exclaims, I open the door and rush to the device. "Whao~!" I exclaim looking at the light. "How do you like my-" Ichika begins but I cut in. "In-ven-tion? You're sixth sense, on the other hand, is-faul-ty!" I exclaim picking at him. The girls groan, they get up and dust themselves off and finish their cakes. We hear a knock on the door, I gesture Ichika to open the door. I look at the camera to see Sawa-san. " _Sawa?_ " Ichika asks. " _Yeah, it's me._ " Sawa-san responds. " _Okay..._ " Ichika says opening the door, and let's her in. I turn my attention back to the Pandora bottle. I grab it placing it and the device into the purifier. Then I turn to meet everyone.

Sawa:( _walking in_ ) I've been looking into Tabane's background after the Skywall Disaster.

Chloe and Houki:( _in synch_ ) Why are you guys sneaking around for?!

Sento:( _concerned_ ) Crap! Uhh… Sawa-san, I chose you!

I exclaim as I point to Chloe and Houki, Sawa-san picking up on this quickly goes over to explain. "And why is everyone except you and Sento all beaten up?!" Houki exclaims. "Did you guys have cake as well?! I smell cake!" Chloe exclaims. Sawa begins to distract them, Ichika leans close to me. "What now?" _He's right… I need to think of something to get these two…_

Sento:( _lightbulb_ ) Oh yeah! Houki, Ichika says he wants to take you out on a date. And Chloe? Laura wanted to go out for fun with you as well, really get to bond with you!

Houki:( _blushes_ ) Wh-Wha~!?

Ichika: Wha-!?

Chloe:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Laura is asking?

Luara:( _turns to Sento_ ) What ar-

Sento: Well, you don't really need to stay hidden anymore. Go have fun Chloe, bond with your sister. Houki, you've been working hard on you're training to keep up with us,( _mumbles_ ) Altho you already match us.( _aloud_ ) You deserve a break, so a nice Date otta do the trick!

Ichika: Whoa, hand on, why do we gotta-

Sento:( _hand gestures to Larua and Ichika_ ) _Shut up and do as you're told to!_

Ichika:( _silent hand gestures_ ) _Screw that! Why don't you go?_

Luara:( _silent hand gestures_ ) _I agree with the meathead! How about you go instead!_

Sento:( _silent hand gestures_ ) _I'll give you a banana later!_

Ichika:( _silent hand gestures_ ) _Ook ook! Yay, Banana! I'm not a monkey, dammit!_

Sento:( _silent hand gestures_ ) _I'll throw in some protein too._

Ichika: ….( _silent hand gestures_ ) _You go it._

Sento:( _silent hand gestures_ ) _Laura, for you I'll give you some headpats and some sweets._

Luara:( _silent hand gestures_ ) _F-Fine._ ( _blushes_ ) _I'll do it._

Ichika walks over to Houki grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "Houki! Let's go out." The words hits Houki hard as she nearly falls back. Only to be caught my Ichika and dragged towards the stairs. "But… I'm not mentally prepared!" Houki exclaims, Laura walks over Chloe. "What's with this all of a sudden?!" Chloe asks confused, Laura takes her sisters hand and looks up at her asking. "Can we?" Laura says in a cute voice. The words alone hit Chloe hard in the heart. "I-I guess it's okay then!" Chloe exclaims blushing. "Then let's go!" Laura says dragging her sister off. _Wow… Guess that Mii-tan two training paid off._ "Don't forget disguise you two!" I shout to them as they leave.

Sento:( _turns to girls_ ) You girls clean yourselves up then, look after those two. Notify me if Faust intends to make a move.

Girls:( _nodding_ ) Right!

Sento:( _turns to Sawa_ ) Sorry for that. Okay, back on topic. Show me what you got.

Sawa:( _hands papers_ ) These are her records… Shinonono Tabane, a former Astronaut. It seems she was as Chifuyu and Ichika describe. She was friendly, a bit wacky at times. But she had a strong sense of right and wrong. Up until ten years ago. She tried to force Pandora's Box open during the Martian return celebration ceremony, and caused the Skywall Disaster. She kept going wild, until she was taken away to an underground hospital. By the way… I found something else.( _moves around_ ) The day of the Skywall Disaster… Chloe-chan was admitted to the same hospital as Tabane. Right before the ceremony, she collapsed in the room Pandora's Box was being stored in… Most likely as an attempt to acquire the box, and bring it back to Germany. She was comatose the entire time she was there. They were only together for a short while. Tabane escaped in under a month. But seven years later, after she had make the IS, she was suddenly appointed as a special consultant for the Pandora's Box. Well… That changed after Faust stole the Pandora's Box panels.

Sento: So then… she was already a member of Faust back then?

Sawa: As if to prove that, at the same time the panels were taken from the lab… Chloe-chan was taken from the hospital.

Sento: …. All to purify the Bottles…

Sawa:( _turns to Sento_ ) But why? Didn't she take Chloe-chan away from Faust?

* * *

 _We are Laura_

Chloe finishes the last note oddly and falls to the seat, happy. "I sung so much! Now I'm all wiped out..." She says before taking her drink and looking though to her next song. "It's actually impressive how bad you are." I tell her, she looks at me and shrugs. "What do you want from me? This is my first time." She explains. _I guess that makes sense… Still._ "But over the ten years you never came here, not once?" I ask.

Chloe: I mean… I was on the run from Faust, not to mention I was thought KIA by Germany, so I couldn't just call for help.

Laura:( _ponders_ ) Listen… Faust was forcing you to purify bottles before, right?

Chloe: Yes. I did it a few times… But one day, I just couldn't do it anymore.

Laura:( _looks at Chloe_ ) Why? Was there something wrong with the process?

Chloe:( _nods_ ) Something like that. When I purify essences, I need to focus and maintain that focus. At first, it worked fine. But then, I learned what they were using those things for… I… I guess I got scared… On what they would use it for. At the time I was confused why whenever I thought of what they would do. I was you… I guess a part of me was very much attached to you back then as well…

Laura:( _saddened_ ) Chloe...

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Houki and I walk through the mall. My mind is preoccupied with manythings. "Hey? Are you listening to me?" Houki asks looking at me. "Oh… Sorry, my mind wandered a bit." I look up a bit to see Charlotte looking over me in her IS a rifle at the ready. _Not that I don't trust her… But that rifle makes me feel uneasy… Also Tabane… Ugh! I have having to lie to her…_ "Hey… Can I ask you something?" I ask Houki she looks at me confused.

Ichika: When Tabane-nee came back from Mars, did she act strange at all?

Houki:( _confused_ ) What's this all of a sudden?

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) Just curious. I wasn't able to contact her, I'd figure that you had at least some form of contact with her.

Houki:( _turns and begins walking_ ) Well… She did get sent to a hospital after the Skywall Disaster, my parents and I visited her but she was in a comatose state. When she recovered told us that she went on a very important mission. I did find that a bit odd.

Ichika:( _following_ ) Real- No yeah. Tabane-nee is the type to reveal important stuff to you. But she was vague?

Houki:( _nods_ ) Later when the IS was first introduced, I assumed that's what the mission was. Now I think it could've been her saving Chloe-chan from Faust. Either way, I hated her for awhile… But we've been able to spend more time together and… A-Are you okay Ichika?

Ichika:( _shakes head_ ) It's nothing. Don't worry, I'm just glad that the hate you had for her at the beginning of the year is gone now.

"You make it sound like I hold a grudge." Houki says. "That's cause you do." I respond, I chuckle a bit but it quickly fades. Anger swells up in me, knowing what Tabane did. _She lied to her, Me, Chifuyu, Sento, Chloe, everyone! How can she be so heartless? What happened on Mars?_ I ponder as I look up. It's then I'm reminded that Charlotte is still looking down. "Oh, also. Ichika?" Houki asks. "Hmm?" Houki points to my pants saying. "You're fly is open." I look down to see my fly open. "For real?!" I exclaim looking around before zipping it up.

* * *

Construct 58 Complete.


	66. Construct 59

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 59: Sparkling Rain.

Sento: In the last Construct, Chifuyu and I faced down Tabane, who was found out to be Stalk. Who also used Ichijou as a Body double. But now that all the Best Matches have been found. She reveals who she is and tried to make off with the Bottles. While she got away with the Pandora box and panel. She only got one bottle pair. The rest remained with us, safely swapped with fakes. Now in a race against time, I work on an upgrade using Pandora matter acquired from the box. Now what will happen in Construct 59?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build and Cross-Z ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. Firehedgehog blasts water at screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I hook up the bottle holder with Rabbit and Tank in them, to the Purifier. "Here." I hear as a Data stick is handed to me over the shoulder. I take it and look at who's handing it to me. "Chifuyu. Thanks." I say standing up and walking over to my computer and inserting the Data Stick inside. I pull up data on all known data from Tabane's computer. _She was smart in having the system wiped. But all her data was equally stored on a backup server that I knew about._ I pull up the info on all other existing IS's from all over the world.

Chifuyu:( _concerned_ ) Are you sure of this?

Sento:( _focused_ ) About what? Facing her? She betrayed everyone.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) I know, but even I would have a bit of trouble with her. Even if I get annoyed with her, she's my friend. And the one who saved you.

I pause as I look at the design for the new update form. "She's our enemy. There's no more reason than that to stop her." I firmly tell her, then I hear my phone ring with an unknown caller. _Tabane._ I answer and put the phone to my ear. "What do you want?" I ask, continuing to add the finishing touches.

Tabane:( _over phone_ ) _Aw, come on Sen-chan. You know what. You sure got me good with those fakes._

Sento: Glad you enjoyed them. Cause that's the only think you will get.

Tabane: _I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way, huh?_

Sento: That's what I planned on all along.

Tabane: _Remember where I found you? Meet me their. I'll see you then. Sen-chan~._

The call ends as I slowly lower the phone. I sigh as I lean back in my chair. A beep comes from the Purifier as the microwave door swings open. I look over and walk over to Microwave. Opening the door, I look at the new Bottle inside… _I have to do this._ I think to myself before I grab the Bottle pocketing it and going to leave, but a hand reaches out and grabs me on the shoulder. "I know Chifuyu. I won't kill her. We still need answer out of her." I tell her assuming. "No… Not that. I'm worried about you, Sento." Chifuyu corrects.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) You make it sound like this is going to be hard to fight her.

Chifuyu:( _clenches fist_ ) Don't lie, you know it's going to be and so do I. You are going to have a hard time. It's going to be hard on Ichika, Chloe and Houki… But you… It's going to be the hardest. I mean, as an amnesiac. She helped shape the man before me. You owe a lot to her, even if it may have been for ill intentions.

Sento:( _face saddens_ ) Odd to hear you have concerns about me.

Chifuyu: Is it wrong for me to be worried about a close Friend? I'm worried about what will happen.

Sento:( _places hand on shoulder over Chifuyu's hand_ ) I… I understand. I'll be careful, don't worry about me.

With that I let go of Chifuyu as she does let go of me. I walk towards the door, Chifuyu clenching her hand that was on my shoulder close to her chest. I walk up the stairs and into the main Cafe. I feel the area that the hand was upon, I clench the shoulder knowing what I'm about to face makes me feel heavy. _But… I need to do this._ I tell myself as I walk off to the door.

* * *

 _Alleyway…_

The Rain is heavy as I walk towards the alleyway. _It was raining heavy like this on that day too._ I remember, the cold rainin hitting my head as I tried and remember who I am. I step around the corner, to see Tabane in her usual clothes, and a larger umbrella. "This takes me back… I met you right here. We've had one hell of a busy year." Tabane says remembering back. Yet, I still have one question that I must ask, something she has to answer me.

Sento: Everything you did for Banjou and I… Was it all just a lie? What you told Chloe and Houki… Were you really just pretending, all the time we spent together?

Tabane:( _looks at Sento_ ) I wouldn't say everything was a lie. You kids genuinely impressed me sometimes, like with that recent crisis. You really pulled though that event and there were a few times I felt bad for tricking you… But that's life for ya.

Sento:( _seething with anger_ ) No more jokes…

I toss aside my umbrella as I strap on my Build Driver. I ready Rabbit and Tank, a quick shake and I open the bottles. I insert them into my driver. Tabane opens her Cobra bottle and puts it into her gun. " **Cobra!** " I turn my crank, Tabane raises the gun up to her. We exclaim, " _Chouketsu!_ " " _Henshin._ " The sound of our transformation is drowned out by rain. " _... Haaa~!_ " I shout as we charge each other. We punch at each other, our fists hitting out chests, Stalk knocks away my hand, and we exchange blows. But Stalk quickly puts me on the defencive, knocking me to the wall. I grab Stalk and I jump sending us over to the nearby steel machine shop, landing on the ground we break off of each other. As I get up, Stalk comes in kicking me back and under the roof of building. I keep trying to get a clear hit on him but she dodge and block my attacks. Charging at Stalk, she blocks and directs me towards the machines. Charging in from behind she hits with much stronger punches, that while I try and dish a few of my own power punches. She knocks me back and down to the ground, while she charges at me to pin me. I summon the Drill Crusher blocking with it and inserting the Ninja bottle. " **Ready Go!** " I activate the plasma lance, and I swing with shadow copies behind it knocking Stalk back. " **Voltech Break!** " But as we continue to battle, I remember back to Tabane's words.

" _You focus too much on the Past Sen-chan! What's important is the present._ "

" _I'm sure this guy can use the bottles for good, and bring Faust down… That's what I thought._ "

" _Being able to greet you after you finish a battle… Something I love. Make us feel… Kinda like a family, y'know?_ "

Those words makes me pause, long enough for Stalk to slash and cuts me. " _Welcome home!_ " I hear Tabane greets me in my mind. " _I'm back._ " I hear, Stalk points a submachine gun and her Transteam gun and open fire on me, gunning me down causing my armor to fade as I fall to the ground. Stalk sighs in disappointment.

Sento: I can't… Do it…( _crying_ ) Of course I can't do it…! The person who made me who I am… It was you!... Thanks to you, I was able to keep a hold on my humanity… I believe in you…! You saved me! And now… How could I beat you?!

Stalk:( _groans_ ) _I guess we're done, then._ ( _points gun_ )

But before she can shoot me, a blade flies hitting the gun and knocking it down to the ground. _The Beat Closser?_ I look over to see Ichika. "In that case… I'll kick your ass for you!" Ichika shouts opening his jacket showing his belt. " **Cross-Z Dragon! Are you Ready?!** " Ichika charges at Stalk turning the crank. " _Henshin!_ " He shouts as the armor closes up around him. " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " Cross-Z jump kicks Stalk.

Cross-Z:( _fighting Stalk_ ) _I'm not even pissed about you framing me right now!_ ( _knocks down Stalk_ ) _I'm pissed about how you lied to Chloe, Houki, and Sento!_

Stalk:( _grabs gun_ ) _Oh, Ikkun! You never knew when to back off!_

Stalk incerts her bottle into the Transteam gun. " **Steam Break! Cobra!** " Stalk puts the gun up to Cross-Z chest. " _Crap!_ " Cross-Z is blasted off of Stalk as he flies back and hits the metal beam. "Ichika!" I shout. " _Say..._ " Stalk lays back on the ground. Stalk lies on the ground letting her arms drop to the ground. " _Doesn't it strike you as weird?_ " She ask getting into a sitting position.

Stalk:( _looking at Sento_ ) _Why would I take Chloe and leave Faust?_ ( _Getting up_ ) _Why would I make you into Build and have you fight Smash? It was to get her to purify the bottles. When she learned that Faust was using the Bottles for evil, she started rejecting the purification process. Here I thought that a lab rat like her would be fully fit to handle such a truth. And since her intent plays so much into it, trying to threaten her wouldn't help. Not to mention her training it was only a matter of time till she broke out. That's why I decided to get her to purify the bottles for "Good." What better way to keep someone locked away then to make them think that they aren't locked away._

Sento:( _growing angry_ ) What?! What about Houki?! You're own flesh and blood!? How?!

Stalk:( _sighs_ ) _You really don't get it do you? Please, I only did it because I saw her potential as a Rider. To think that a little apology and a sorry would fix our relationship… Don't make me laugh. Kamen Rider Build fights the nasty monsters… recruits allies, and then Chloe- No. That rat believes she's helping the good guys by purifying the bottles. Which means… That's the only reason I needed you. A set of disposable pawn, all thinking that their the king._ ( _Grabs and lifts up Sento_ ) _You've been cast in the role of hero, that's all… you, Ichika, and trash of a sister… You were playing Kamen Rider._

Ichika:( _trying to get up_ ) Wh-What the hell…?!

Stalk:( _tosses Sento to the ground_ ) _Got it all figured out, now? Just how much you three were dancing to my tune… You boys… Never stood a chance against me._

Sento:... This is the worst possible outcome… To think you were making that much of a fool of me. But, still…( _Sitting up_ ) The things we believed in were not an illusion.( _slowly standing up_ ) Me… Him… Houki… Cecilia… Rin… Charlotte… Laura… Chloe, and Chifuyu… We've been fighting to help people. And to protect other, we've stood our ground over and over again. Even without you… There are things I have to protect. And while a Kamen Rider may be just a creation of a mad man in this world… In others… We fight to protect, for the Justice that I believe in…( _reaches into coat_ ) I going to beat you!

I show the new version of the device. Now relabeled as the Rabbittank Sparkling. " _Hmm?_ " Stalk look at the new bottle. I shake the bottle, the sound of pressure building up comes from the bottle as formulas appear in a circle around me. Turning the can inwards I bring my other hand and open the can. Bubbles disperse when I open the can, the bottom of the bottle extends out the bottle for the insertion into the belt. I raise up the can high into the air before bringing it down into the driver. " **Rabbittank Sparkling!** " I grab the lever and crank it. A new runner builds up, the one in front of me is half of my symbol, the one behind me is the other half. Both with tubes that are much more complicated than the pipes before. An additional runner on the side. " **Are You Ready?!** " I bring my arms out to the side before bringing them back in and entering my henshin pose shouting. " _Henshin!_ " The armor complets forming as the armor closes around me.

" **The Effervescent Burst! Rabbittank Sparkling! Yeah, Yeah~!** "

The armor is much like normal Rabbittank, but now with a fuzzy touch to the entire suit. White streaks and bubbles dot the suit. The tank visior has the end of the barrel modified to look like it just shot a round, the rabbit has it's ear and fur extended in a sharper fashion. A white lighting mark on the split between the two ends with bubbles on it. The chest is the same with the two pieces on the visior designed the same. The chest is separated by lighting white streaks and white bubbles. The shoulders are different as their more shark with the same white lighting and bubbles. The arms extended sharp claw like extensions coming out from the wrist to the elbow. Legs are the same, with white collars on the shoes. On my back is a backpack with funnels designed similarly to the claw design on my arms, the backpack itself can break off into two pieces and fly though the air, as do the funnel claws. In total there are eight on my back.

Ichika:( _amazed_ ) Awesome…

Stalk:( _surprised_ ) _What the? When did-?_

Compressing energy into my Rabbit leg I launch forward with incredible speed, in almost a blink of an eye I'm by Stalk as I kick her straight in the gut with my tank leg spinning at great speed. The kick sends Stalk back, as she deploys a shield and machine gun. " _Sparklers! Fly!_ " I shout as my backpack detaches and flies into the air, the funnels break off, a barrel extends out of each funnel and begin firing at Stalk, forcing her to block. I take the chance to quickly speed around Stalk and get behind her, she turns to face but I drop down and sweep her legs knocking her off balance, I kick her straight in the groin as she's sent flying. The backpack pieces separate as a barrel comes out of both and they fire bursts of plasma at Stalk mid air, knocking away her weapons. I walk over as she gets up, and kicks at me. I block and knock away her leg before block a swipe of her arm, Stalk goes for a punch, but I grab her arm and punch her in the rib pushing her back into a pillar. Quickly recovering, she goes for another punch, I block and push her back. Stalk readies her blade, swinging it at me, I dodge and block her attacks before kicking her away. " _Blade formation._ " I say as one of the funnels deploy a handle and enters my hand. The claw end projects plasma as an energy sword is created. I charge at Stalk as we cross blades, now with funnels shooting at her. Forced to multitask, she loses focus as I strike at her multiple times before kicking her into a pillar. " _Not bad… well, in that case. How about this?! Haa~!_ " Grabbing her chest plate and pulling it open, two snakes materialise. _These are the ones she used to escape and grab Nabeshima with!_ I move back knocking away the snakes as much as I can but they manage to wrap themselves around me. _That won't help! I can break free, releasing suit pressure energy!_ Between the gaps where the snakes wrap themselves pressures slips through bursting like bubbles, before the pressures is too much and the snakes are blasted off me. I grab their tails and begin slamming them around before tossing them into the air, jumping myself up on one hand I kick the snakes though the roof and into the air, I float in mid air as the funnels produce plasma blades that jam straight into the snakes. " _You gotta be kidding me..._ " Stalk mutters. _Time to end this!_ I begin turning the crank, a new formula appears along with a dual vortex cone that sucks in the snakes, the funnels return to me, all eight combine on my foot producing a plasma drill, the backpack combines. " **Ready Go!** " My belt shouts as I kick towards the cone, flying at great speed. " **Sparking Finish!** " I fly into the cone, the snakes are transformed into energy that fly at Stalk as bubbles that explode on her, before I come flying in kicking her straight in the chest drilling at her. " _AAAArrraaaagh!_ " She screams before being blasted back into the alleyway where this began.

Tabane:( _trying to get up_ ) No way… How could I be beaten?!

Build:( _Helmet folds away_ ) From here on… The woman I knew as Shinonono Tabane is dead.

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Wow, harsh… You don't know when to hold back do you? Sen-chan… Oh. Hi Houki.

 _What?_ I turn around to see Ichika and just behind her is Houki shocked. "N-Nee...san? Wh-Why… You're… Stalk?" Houki mutters. _Oh no…_ "Heh, trying to hammer this whole I'm dead to you thing home huh?" Tabane laughs. "Still, to think. I had no idea you whipped that thing up." Tabane says standing up.

Tabane: You might even be able to finish That, too this time… Heh… One last word of advice. Watch out for Himuro Gentoku. He's the real Night Rogue.( _points at box_ ) Feel free to keep the P-box handy. Besides, I can alway get it back whenever… What's more important… is the continued growth of you Riders. Work hard, Play hard, Sleep well, and get stronger. Oh! And Houki. I would say that our time together was nice… But if I did say that. I'd be lying.( _Waves_ ) Ciao!

Like that, Tabane just jumps away. I pull up my map to try and track her but she's already gone. "No… NOOOOO~!" Houki screams turning to Ichika and pressing herself close to him. "Ichika, take her back to the dorms." I order, not even saying anything back Ichika takes Houki and leaves. Removing the bottle from my driver the armor fades into the air, I walk over to the Pandora Box and pick it up and take it away. Before leaving the alley way I look back at the alley.

Tabane:( _Flashback_ ) _Well, I can't let you sit out here. Come with me, let's get you all warm and cozy._

Sento:( _Flashback_ ) _Wh-Why? I… Barely understand anything…_

Tabane:( _Flashback_ ) _No time to worry about that! I'm worried about my fellow homosapien! Now._ ( _Arnold impression_ ) _Come with me if you want to live._ ( _Giggles_ ) _I've always wanted to say that._

I bite my lip as I walk away, leaving the past… Behind me.

* * *

 _Later… We are Chifuyu_

I walk into the Cafe to see it's silent. _Ichika and Houki have locked themselves away and I want to know what happened._ I hear the fridge door open, as Chloe steps out. "Oh, Chifuyu." She greets. "Have you seen Sento?" I ask, Chloe points to the roof. "He went to the roof, said he wanted to be alone." Chloe said before turning back and heading into the fridge. _Sento…_ I make my way to the roof, opening the door to the roof, I see Sento leaning over the railing, a glass of high class brandy in his hand. On the ground next to him is a bottle of brandy and the Pandora Box.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Hey. I know what you're thinking. And no, this is my first glass.

Chifuyu:( _walking over_ ) You know that's now what I'm thinking. What happened?

Sento:( _swirls glass_ ) Does it really matter?( _takes a sip_ ) You know… I was going to give to this to her as a gift.

Chifuyu:( _stops in front of Sento_ ) Stop trying to talk around the topic. Tell me.

Sento: ...( _Sighs_ ) When I confronted her, she was almost like another person. She was playing us… From the very start, the Smashes, Riders, multiple other encounters in the past was… All of it was per her instructions. And we just danced to her tune.( _clenches teeth_ ) She had us beat… And I feel that even now, I'm still dancing to her tune.

Chifuyu:( _saddened_ ) Sento…

Sento:( _puts up drink to the sky_ ) So who cares if I have a drink!? Even one drink should be enough for me to put it behind me and get back to work. I-

Chifuyu:( _stomps over_ ) Stop trying to put all the fault on yourself.( _Sento looks over_ ) It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Ichika's, Houki's, Chloe's, Cecilia's, Rin's, Charlotte's, Laura's, Yamada's, or even mine. It was Tabane's choice to do this… It's not good to bottle up you're feeling like that.

Sento:( _turns to Chifuyu_ ) What? Am I supposed to just cry or something?

Chifuyu:( _walks over and hugs Sento_ ) Like that matters or not. Just let out your feelings.

Sento:...( _backs up_ ) Sorry… You're right, I made you worry didn't I?

Chifuyu: Yes you did.( _smiles_ ) Welcome home… Sento.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Yeah… Good to be back.

* * *

Hey! Special upload, this is mostly due to it being Senior ditch day at my school at least. This Saturday will have no post, because its senior Exams and I need to study. But after that its summer, and I intent to enjoy it. But till then, this is my last post for a little bit. I hope you enjoy the modifications I made to Sparkling, don't forget to review my work, I enjoy reading it. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day!

* * *

Zutto zutto

( _Chifuyu walking through a white land, camera goes past Chifuyu, she turns to the camera passing it._ )

Hajimete kimi ni fureta hi sugoku doki doki shita

( _Chifuyu works at her desk, before looking up to see rain falling outside._ )

Dakara tsuite ikou tte kokoro ni kimeta

( _Chifuyu looks over to the door, next to it is an umbrella. Camera focuses on umbrella as it's picked up and the door open, Chifuyu stepping out._ )

Hanaya kaze no kaori mo kono suupu no nioi mo

( _Changes to Chifuyu passing by students greeting them, then to Chifuyu exiting the tram station._ )

Kiechatte mo iisshoni iraretara ii ya

( _Chifuyu stops at a poster of Tabane, Chifuyu tightens her grip on her umbrella._ )

Chiisana omoi ga fukuramu oto ga shita

( _Chifuyu walking through the rain. Stepping in a puddle, the echoes as it clears the sky brighten up the day._ )

Kikoeru ai no uta motto soba ni isasete

( _Changes to Chifuyu walking in a white land, Ichika, Charlotte, and Rin runs past and stops turning back to let Cecilia catch up. The others runs ahead, with Cecilia gasping for air following behind._ )

Iroya katachi wo kae mamotte ageru wa

( _Chloe walks by, Laura carrying tons of bags and other items. The two walk past Chifuyu_ )

Kikoeru ai no uta mitsumete irareru nara

( _Changes to Chifuyu walking straight towards the camera. Yamada come in carrying a large pile of papers, Houki walks in and turns in the direction she walked in, knotting then aiming her bow, before firing the arrow off._ )

Boyaketa hibi de sae itoshiku naru wa

( _Changes to Chifuyu walking at the left of the screen. Then Sento appears, the two walking side by side. A ripple across the screen shows the two in their armors, before another ripple returns them to their normal clothes. Changes to Sento turning to look at Chifuyu. He smiles, very greatful._ )

Zutto zutto

( _Chifuyu also smiles, her face blushing slightly. Camera changes to the two standing in a open grassland, a sakura tree off in the distance as well as a rainbow shining above the two._ )

* * *

Construct 59 complete.

Next time…

Sento: What do you know about me?

Sento finally learns…

Gen: You don't belong here.

The truth about his identity!

Gen: Awaken! Remember who you really are! It's you, Kiryu Sento.

Construct 60: The Judgement of Kiryu Sento!


	67. Construct 60

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 60: The Judgement of Kiryu Sento!

* * *

Sitting in a classroom, Forge with other students around him. Desks in lines, and everyone staring at their papers. The Teacher looks out for people trying to cheat. The ground starts to rumble until…

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!** "

Is screamed as Sento, Sougo, Hiro, Ijima, Takumi, Hana, and Uneru along with others, bust through the door catching everyone off guard. Forge looks up from his paper and looks at the crew who just "OH YEAH~!" The door way down… "Guys. Thanks… But I'm in the middle of Exams. Can this wait?" Forge asks them. "Oh… Sorry. But still, happy birthday." Sougo says before everyone leaves.

May 29th. Is my birthday. Fuck my Exams…. But this is a special upload to celebrate.

* * *

Sento: Kamen Rider Build, also knowns as the _Genius_ Physicist Kiryu Sento. Pursue the truth behind Katsuragi Takumi's murder in order to clear Banjou Ichika's name. Eventually, the true culprit was found to be Shinonono Tabane who transformed into Stalk. Although Sento was shaken, he fought fiercely with her.

Ichika: To think that Tabane-nee was Stalk… Speaking of which, what will happen with the cafe?

Sento: We've rarely had any customers there since the first construct. We should be fine.

Ichika: That's not the problem! What about our living expenses from now on?

Sento: That-... I think we should be fine on. I have my pay from the Gov and school, not to mention I have access to Tabanes personal funds. We should be fine.

Ichika: You have access to that? Why?

Sento: How do you think I have the money needed to make all of my tech, huh?

Ichika: Oh.

Sento: So what will happen in Construct 60?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build Cross-Z, and Akatsubaki ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rabbittank Sparkling jumps at the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are observer_

Guardians enter the alley way and approaching the cafe. A guardian squad along with two regular soldiers ready themself by the door. "Move!" One of the soldiers orders as the Guardians enter and start clearing out the place. Behind them walks in Gentoku

Gen:( _walking in_ ) I have received word that the Pandora Box is here. We must find it!

 _At the same time… We are Sento_

I look at the carnage from a safe distance using my HUD to zoom in system. "They're really going all out." I say, _god I can just imagine all the stuff we have to clean up…_ "Tabane… She'll probably be really surprised when she gets back..." Chloe says looking with me. _She won't be surprised…_ "Come on, we can't stay here." I tell Chloe as she joins me.

* * *

 _IS academy…_

Ichika takes a sip of his ramen, Rin is practicing with her IS is partially deployed, Cecilia studying with Charlotte, Laura is assisting Sawa whos looking up information. Me and Chloe enter the room and we meet with the others. "How was it?" Sawa-san asks.

Sento: I don't think they found the basement. Just in case, it seems good to keep the Pandora Box offsite and away from the Academy as well.

Ichika:( _looks at Sento_ ) So? What now? Houki's been locked up in her room this entire time.

" _Watch out for Himuro Gentoku. He's the real Night Rogue..._ "

Ichika:( _remembering_ ) If the interim Prime Minister is part of Faust… Wouldn't it be impossible to fully clear my name?

Sento:( _nods_ ) True. At this rate, it does seem like everything would be covered up if we do anything. Since we're all out of options…( _slams hands on the table_ ) All we can do is expose the government!

* * *

 _Later… Touto Government building underground parking._

I lean on a stand with a white cover covering the contents underneath. Gen-san walks into the parking and over to me. "So?" He asks, walking over but keeping his distance. "What did you want to talk about that was so important?" He asks me. I stand up straight and look at him straight in the eyes.

Sento: Let me just get straight to the point.( _moves to the side of stand_ ) This is box you're looking for right?

I lift up the cover revealing the Pandora's box in a deactivated containment grid. "You also know about me, don't you? Night Rogue." Gen-san turns away from me. "So it was you after all." I confirm. After a moment of pondering, Gen-san just sighs. "I would've preferred keeping all that a secret, but..." Gen-san looks straight at me again.

Gen:( _rubs beard_ ) If it's you, you might be able to complete "That."

" _You might even be able to finish "That" too, this time..._ "

Sento:( _curious_ ) What do you mean by… "That?"

Gen:( _hands in pockets_ ) If you enter the keyword "Sclash" into Katsuragi's research data, you'll find all there is to know.

 _Sclash?_

Sento: Then another question… Why do all this? What's Faust's goal?

Gen:( _chuckle_ ) Faust's goal is to establish the Rider System as a Military weapon. Unbarred by the Atlantic treaty. All for the sake of securing victory in war!

"Stop screwing around!" Ichika shouts. _Oh, god damn it!_ "Ichika!" I shout. Ichika in blind rage stomps towards Gentoku. "Do you understand how many precious lives you people have sacrificed?!" Ichika shouts taking out his Dragon bottle. "I'll never see Kasumi again!" Giving the bottle one shake, Ichika charges at Gen-san and swings at him. Gen-san bends back dodging the fist, Ichika continues to attack Gen-san. Gen-san dodges and blocks all of Ichika's punches while reading his Transteam Gun and Bat bottle. Gen-san dodges again before he incerts the bottle into his gun. " **Bat!** " " _Choketsu._ " Gen-san fires letting out smoke that engulfs him and transforms into Night Rogue. " **Mist Match!** " Night Rogue grabs Ichika and tosses him onto the ground, the recorder falls out of Ichika's jacket.

Rogue: Apparently getting me to talk will do you no good. You're recording me too, aren't you?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Worth a shot.

I take out my recorder and toss it on the ground. _So much for that plan._ Ichika breaks off and strapping on his driver he mutters angrily. "I will defeat you… and make you… Admit all you're Crimes!" Ichika inserts his bottle into the Cross-Z Dragon and then into the driver. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " Ichika cranks the belt then exclaims. " _Henshin!_ " " **Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " Cross-Z activates his IS and the two combine, Cross-Z flies at Rogue swinging at him. Rogue dodges then catches the Beat Crosser. " **Hippare! Hippare!** " Cross-Z pulls back before swinging at Rogue again. Rogue counters by hitting Cross-Z in the head then in the chest, then the head again. Cross-Z stabs at Rogue, but Rogue dodges, Cross-Z goes in for another swing. The blade makes contact with Rogues arms. " **Million Hit!** " Cross-Z brings the blade down blasting away Rogue.

Rogue:( _recovers_ ) Seems like you've grown again… Then allow me to get serious again. I'm sure you'll remember this move.

Focusing energy into the chest piece, robotic wings burst out of Rogue's back. " _I'll make you admit to killing Ichijou Sensei!_ " Cross-Z shouts charging at him. Rogue flies his wing smacking into Cross-Z the impact deactivates his IS as it returns to standby, Rogue swings around hitting a car then Cross-Z again. The car explodes, with Rogue smashing through another car and going around the parking lot. Rogue flies in kicking Cross-Z, the he goes around again smashing into Cross-Z which is enough to knock, Cross-Z back into his civilian form. _Crap!_ I strap on my belt and shake my bottles, opening the caps and inserting them into my driver. " **Lion! Comic!** ( _cranking lever_ ) **Are you Ready?** " " _Henshin!_ " I shout as the armor closes around me. Materializing the 4Koma Ninpoutou I charge at Rogue, swinging at him from behind. Rogue dodges, and the two of us battle. We exchange a few blows before Rogue knocks me back next to Ichika. _I think it's about time we left!_ I pull the 4Koma Ninpoutou's trigger 4 times. " **Disappearance no Jutsu!** " I flip my grip of the blade as I stab it in the ground. " **Doron!** " The blade exclaims as we disappear in a cloud of smoke, all the while Rogue trying to shoot at us.

 _We are Observer_

Rogue runs into the cloud of smoke as it begins to fade, only to see that the two were gone. He annoyingly grunts as he walks back over to the stand with the Pandora Box. " _Least this makes worth while._ " Rogue thinks to himself as he reaches out to grab the box. Then the Box glitches out before it disappears, Rogue shoots the stand to see a Holographic device under the stand. "Such a cheap trick..." Rogue mutters before kicking the stand in a fit of anger. From behind is a familiar female giggle which breaks out into a laugh. Rogue turns to see Tabane in casual clothes.

Tabane:( _walking over_ ) That wasn't bad at all. I'm proud of that man.

Rogue:( _pissed_ ) Tabane!

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos Cafe… We are Sento_

Ichika and I stand in the lab. Ichika apologies for what he did. "Sorry man. It's because I butted in like that..." He apologies… _No point in holding a grudge now. Despite the tricky retreat, we did get something of use out of the encounter._ "It's fine." I tell him, I begin pacing around the room thinking.

Sento: But now Himuro Gentoku will be more desperate for the Pandora Box.( _Hand on chin_ ) We'll have to take some measures.( _walks over to computer_ ) Time to look up whatever "Sclash" is.

Taking a seat at my computer with Katsuragi's data search bar in it, I enter the Keyword "Sclash" into the search bar. A video filed "FILE No 00X Sclash" Katsuragi himself appears. " _Excellent!_ " Katsuragi exclaims in english. " _You have finally accessed the culmination of Project Build._ " Katsuragi grabs an item off camera and shows it to the camera.

Katsuragi: _By reforming the essence of the Bottle into a gel, they can achieve an ever greater evolution. It's my very own Masterpiece! However… It's still very much incomplete. Until then… I'll leave the rest of it to you._

Data files on an incomplete driver and steps to create the Gel appear on screen. _This is! The Gel itself is so powerful that It requires an all new driver to use…_ I scroll down the data to see the rest. "Amazing! If I finish this, we could protect the Pandora Box!" I exclaim.

 _Later…_

"EEEEEEHHHH~!?" Chloe shouts from behind me looking at the room. "What in the world is this?" I continue my work without bother. "Someone please stop him..." Ichika mutters lying on the ground. Covered in papers filled with formulas, numbers, and calculations. "I feel nauseous with all these numbers around me!" Ichika groans tossing some of the papers into the air.

Chloe:( _looking around_ ) _Sigh~_ Still though. This is at least better than when he first came up with the Build Drivers materialization system.

Ichika: Seriously?! How much worse than this could it get?

Chloe:( _looks at Ichika_ ) How about waking up covered in paper formula and Energy drink cans?

Ichika: Oh, god it can get worse... Who the hell uses paper for calculations nowadays anyways?!

I enter the last line of programing as the completion bar says that it's complete. "I did it..." A massive smile forms on my face as I stand up. "I finally finished Katsuragi Takumi's Strongest system!" I run over to the others. "It's amazing, right?! It's the best, right?! I'M A GENIUS, RIGHT?! YAHOO~!" I look at Chloe. "His strongest system?" Chloe asks me.

Sento: This is pretty great.( _runs back over to computer_ ) To explain from scratch-( _phone rings._ ) What now?

I pick up my phone to see it's from an unknown number. _Hmm? Stalk? Rogue?_ I hesitate for a moment but I answer, putting my phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I ask. " _This is the Prime Minister of Touto. Himuro Taizan._ " _T-The Prime Minister?!_ "Sir?! What's with the sudden call? How are you feeling?" I ask.

Taizan: _Fine thank you. But I apologies for the sudden phone call. Actually… I've heard that you currently possess the Pandora Box._

* * *

 _We are Gentoku_

Leaving my father's hospital room I walk down the hall and turn the corner to see Tabane. Dressed in a nurse's uniform. "The bait was taken, just like you said." I tell her. She smiles and giggles. "Does this mean I've regained your trust?" She asks me. "That depends… On who you are tomorrow." I tell her.

Tabane:( _raises eyebrow_ ) … So what? You want me to dress as you're secretary or something?( _ponders_ ) I'll need to check my wardrobe.

Gen:( _sweatdrop_ ) Not that. Why are you even dressed like that anyways?

Tabane:( _flirting tone_ ) What~? You don't like this?

Gen: You just wanted an excuse to cosplay.

Tabane: I rarely get to bust any of it out! So I'm going to wear the ones I want!

Gen:( _sighs_ ) Aren't you a bit to old-( _grabbed_ ) Wha-

Tabane:( _angery_ ) DON'T YOU DARE! I MAY BE IN MY LATE 20's BUT I FEEL 18!

Gen:( _sweatdrop_ ) I never said anything about that. And don't shout. I'm right here.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Ichika and I walk through the hospital disguised as the staff. "Hey?" Ichika asks. "Why do we need disguises to meet the Prime Minister?" Ichika whispers. "It's because we're fugitives." I remind him. As we walk, I begin to see fewer and fewer staff… "Still, I feel a bit uneasy for some reason." Turning the hall and towards the room where the Prime Minister is recovering I see no one down the hall. _Wait… that's why!_ "The security guards aren't here! It's a Trap!" We turn to leave when Guardians appear pointing their guns at us. We turn the other way to run but more appear to block our path.

Sento:( _rolls eyes_ ) This is the worst.( _takes out bottles_ ) Let's go.

Ichika:( _straps on belt_ ) Okay! I get the feeling like I can't lose!

I shake my bottle, Ichika incerts his bottle into the Cross-Z Dragon. " **Wake up! Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Hedgehog! Shoubousha! Best Match!** " We crank the leavers as the runner frame builds up around us. " **Are You Ready?!** " " _Henshin!_ " The transformation complete. " **Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Firehedgehog! Yeah!** " Cross-Z takes one side as I take the other. We begin to battle the Guardians.

* * *

 _We are Observer... Infinite Stratos Cafe_

A Data stick is inserted into Sento's computer, and it begins to copy the Scash, Data. " _Well done. To think that my boy has already completed it…_ " Tabane thinks to herself as the data is finished being copied. " _Sigh~_ If only he was on my side. I would marry that man in a heartbeat." Tabane says. "Tabane?" Chloe asks, Tabane looks at her smiling.

Chloe: Where did you go?

Tabane:( _taking data stick_ ) Just wandering around, on a solo journey. You know, being at work for so long… A girl needs a break everyone and a while-

Chloe: Answer me properly! What exactly were you doing? Houki's locked herself away and isn't talking to anyone, Ichika's still in hot water, Sento's barely holding on… And you… What are you doing!? I'm guessing it's nothing good, right? I was wondering when this day would come.

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) All right… I'll tell you the truth. I lied about having to go out for work. Actually…( _pulls out jar of beans_ ) I was cultivating Coffee beans for a Tabane special blend!

Chloe:...Whaa~?

Tabane:( _rubs back of head_ ) Look, you know I'm the type to be particular about things, right? It came to me that it's no use if I don't start from the beans so…

Chloe chuckles. "What's with that? I was worried for no reason. But you really need to visit the others." Chloe advises. Tabane puts on a worried face. "In truth, I will be very busy from now on, so I probably won't be here for a while." Tabane tells Chloe, Chloe nods in understanding. "I see… I'll be in contact, give my regards to everyone too." Tabane walks towards the stairs stopping to give a hug to Chloe before walking past her. "Wait." Chloe says.

Tabane:( _turns around_ ) Hmm? Whats up?

Chloe: It's been about a year since we started to become a family. With me, you, and Sento… I was really scared back then… Being away from Germany, however, I still remember… You pretend to be npreturbed even when you hit your head against the door, the times you failed to make coffee, your really lame gags, your loud laughter, your wild reactions when Sento one upped your ideas with his own. I've had nothing but enjoyable memories. That's why… No matter what happens… These memories I will treasure forever. So…( _smiles_ ) Thank you.

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) What's with that?! You make is sound like I'm not coming back. I'm hurt! Heh, just remember to close up properly. Heh, Ciao!

Tabane walks up the stairs and leaves. "Ciao." Chloe says tears beginning to well up knowing what's really happening. She falls to her knees and begins to cry.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Knocking back the Guardians, I grab the cart holding the Pandora Box, in a cardboard box. I use it to knock the Guardians off their feet, I punch another Guardian in the face before turning back to the box. Meanwhile, Cross-Z puts his blade against the neck of a Guardian, as two more hit the Guardians chest damaging the chest. A second blade bursts though the Guardian Cross-Z pulls out the Yukihira out of the Guardian before spinning around in a circle cutting down a the ones around him. More Guardians begin to appear, and we are surrounded. " **Ready? Let's go! Akatsubaki!** " We hear as Houki jumps though the Guardians and over to us, the runner builds up around her. " **Are you Ready?!** " " _Henshin!_ " She shouts, as the armor closes around her. " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " Taking out her blades she starts cutting down Guardians with pent up anger.

Build:( _looks over_ ) _Houki! Are you okay? I don't think you should be here!_

Cross-Z:( _looks over_ ) _Yeah, what happened couldn't have been good._

Akatsubaki:( _angry_ ) _Shut up! Just keep fighting! HRAAAAA~!_

" **Single! Single Slash!** " Akatsubaki swings her blade cutting down Guardians. " _Oh, no. She's unstable. If we don't get her out of here. She might damage some of the patients here!_ " I tell Cross-Z, _not to mention that the Guardians just keep coming._ I take out a new bottle pair and switch out my current pair. " **Panda! Rocket! Best Match!** " " _Build up!_ " " **Rocketpanda! Yay~!** " I reach inside the cardboard box to take out the Pandora Box. " _Cross-Z! Get Akatsubaki and get out of here!_ " I tell Cross-Z.

Cross-Z:( _nods_ ) _Got it!... One more thing._

Build:( _grabbing box_ ) _What?_

Cross-Z:( _grabs Guardian_ ) _Ya mind not shaking your ass at me?_

" _I do that sometimes. Okay, I'm going, Bye!_ " I shout as I fly through the roof. A few seconds later, Cross-Z joins me with Akatsubaki frustrated and shouting.

* * *

 _We are Gen_

I stomp into my office to see Tabane dressed now in a Secretary outfit. "What is the meaning of this?!" I shout stomping over to her. "Why did you not secure the Pandora Box at the hospital?!" I shout demanding an answer, Tabane reaches into her pocket while fixing her fake glasses. "Sorry, I remembered I had something more important to do." She tells me taking out a small glass case of Coffee Beans?! _Does she take me for a joke or something?!_ I grab the case and slam it against the ground breaking it, with the beans falling everywhere. I grab Tabane by her shirt.

Gen:( _Pissed_ ) Are you mocking me?! You think this is funny?!

Tabane:( _pushes away_ ) Ahh~! You're ruining my outfit!( _moves away_ ) Now I have to iron it out again! Why'd you have to wrinkle it!

Gen:( _turns to Tabane_ ) I don't give a DAMN about you're cosplay!

Tabane:( _Sigh~_ ) Chill will ya Batman? I'll follow up on it later. Besides. As an apology, even though it's not much, I'll let you in on something.( _turns to Gen_ ) It's about Sento.

I turn back to Tabane confused. As to what she's thinking.

* * *

 _We are Sento… IS Academy_

Returning to the Academy, we went immediately to Houki's room. Me and Ichika stare at Houki. Houki is playing the Uso Hopper, she looks like she wants to break it. But holding back as to not destroy the system she had only acquired recently.

Sento:( _angered_ ) What were you thinking? You're actions put everyone in the Hospital at risk.

Houki:( _reserved_ ) So what? My "Sister." has probably done worse.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) You've backpedaled on you development… This is the worst possible outcome.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) I really don't care about that, the help was nice.( _looks at Houki_ ) But how'd you know we were there in the first place?

Houki looks at us, before placing her phone on the table. "She had her phone tracker on, it was at the hospital." Opening her phone she opens to Find my Phone app. "But when I got their, her phone was just sitting on a bench." Houki explain. _So it was a trick to get her to come to the hospital then._ "Look, I understand how you feel. But if you are going to help us, I need to be sure you're going be able to keep your focus on the mission okay?" I ask Houki.

Houki:( _looks down_ ) Sure. I'll keep my focus.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Yeah~ I don't trust you at all. Ichika from here on. Keep an eye on her so that she doesn't do something stupid.

Houki:( _looks at Sento_ ) I can control myself!

"Unfortunately for the defendant. All evidence to the contrary." I say sighing, I suddenly get a warning, it's from the early warning, I set up for the abandoned factory that I placed the Pandora Box in. "Well we're putting off this talk till later! We need to move, the Pandora Box's is in danger of being taken!" I say turning to the door, leaving with the other to the factory.

* * *

 _At the factory…_

The three of us arrive at the factory, we arrive to see Chloe sitting in front of the Pandora Box. "Did she trip the alarm?" Ichika asks, as we walk over to her. "As if, she's not the type to-" Chloe cuts me off. "Tabane came to the Cafe." All three of us instantly turn our attention to Chloe. "Where is she now?!" Houki asks in a rage, Chloe looks down at the ground and shakes her head. "Don't give me that. Where is she?!" Houki demands almost about to grab Chloe till I stop her.

Sento:( _pushes away Houki_ ) I understand your frustration, but I need you to focus.( _turns to Chloe_ ) Continue, you said the Owner came over?

Chloe:( _nods_ ) Yes, she lied to me and said that she was going away… She betrayed us… Hasn't she?

"Yes." I mutter back, suddenly Ichika slaps me on the arm getting my attention. "Hey! Heads up!" I turn around to see Government troops enter the factory. _My initial fear was proven true… Damn._ Guardians aim their weapons at us, behind waking in is Himuro Gentoku with two SDF soldiers behind him. "To think that you were hiding here..." Gentoku says. Me, Ichika and Houki ready our bottles and insert them to transform. " **Kaizoku! Densha! Best Match!** " " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Akatsubaki!** " " **Are You Ready?!** " Three of us shout in unison. " _Henshin!_ " Charging at the Guardians, we crank our drivers to transform, the armor completes itself around us. " **Kaizokuressha~! Yeah!** " " **Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " We battle the Guardians easily overpowering them. " **Regular Train! Express Train! Rapid Train! Pirate Train! Full Steam ahead!** " My weapon shouts, firing the Pirate train I destroy a whole line of Guardians. Cross-Z grabs the butt of his blade and pulls back twice. " **Hippare! Hippare! Million Hit!** " Cross-Z swings destroying a sizeable group. " **Single! Twin! Twin Slash!** " Akatsubaki splits her blades into two as she swings her blades around her sending a whirlwind of slashes destroying the remaining Guardians. Gentoku is amused clapping his hands.

Gen: As expected of the Kamen Rider we created.

Akatsubaki:( _readies blades_ ) _Big talk for someone in range of my arrows… Now. You'd better hope Stalk is coming to help you, cause otherwise. Your dead!_

Gen:( _scoffs_ ) Like she's going to oblige. Besides…( _takes out bottle_ ) I have other plans.

" **Bat!** " The Transteam gun states. " _Chouketsu._ " Gentoku states blasting his gun and engulfing himself in steam. " **Bat! Fire!** " Sparks fly as the steam clears leaving Night Rogue standing before the two SDF soldiers surprising the both of them. "What the?" "N-Night Rogue?! I thought you killed him?!" Rogue takes out his blade. " **Rifle Mode! Devil Steam!** " Rogue fires off two shots into the Soldiers turning them into Smashes. " _Me and Houki will deal with the Smashes. You deal with Rogue!_ " Cross-Z tells me.

Akatsubaki:( _stomps towards Rogue_ ) _Oh, no. You two deal with the. I'm-_ ( _dragged_ ) _Wha- Let go!_

Cross-Z:( _pulls Akatsubaki in_ ) _Um, you forget that you're my responsibility. Sento ordered me so._

Build:( _runs past_ ) _Thanks you two! And make sure Chloe gets out of here safely!_

" _Roger!_ " " _Fine._ " The two say as they charge into battle the Smash. I approach and stop before Rogue who looks at me from top to bottom. "To think it's you..." He mutters looking to face me with his full undivided attention. "If what Tabane said is true, then this is not where you should be." Rogue says. _What?_ " _What are you talking about? We're not handing the Pandora Box over to you!_ " I say as the two of us being to exchange blades. The two of us block, swing, dodge, duck, and shoot at one another at the same time, my students battle the Smash to keep them off Chloe who moves to make her escape. The moment I turn a bit of my attention away, Rogue opens fire on me pushing me out of the factory and into the yard. One of the Smashes manages to get to Chloe, which then proceeds to immediately knock Chloe in the groin knocking her out. " _Chloe!_ " I shout as I push back Rogue, then I point my Launcher at the Smash and shoot it, in the back.

Cross-Z:( _grabs Smash_ ) _What are you doing?! Keep Focus on keeping her safe!_

Akatsubaki:( _kicks Smash back_ ) _I know! You just focus on them, I'll get her to safety!_

" **Hippare! Hippare! Million Hit!** " Cross-Z swings. " **Regular Train! Express Train! Rapid Train! Pirate Train! Full Steam ahead!** " I shoot at the Smashes. " **Single! Twin! Twin Arrow!** " Akatsubaki also shoots at the guardians. Our combined attack destroys one of the Smashes as the SDF soldier drops to the ground unconscious. "Don't look away." Rogue says running up from behind me and I barely manage to turn around and block him. His attack pushes me back. "I'm your opponent!" Taking out a new pair of bottles I switch out my current pair and crank the lever while dodging Rogues attacks. " **Best Match! Are You Ready?!** " " _Build up!_ " I shout. " **Lioncleaner! Yeah~!** " Putting the vacuum forward I create a Vortex. " **Ready? Go! Voltech Finish!** " The vacuum puts Rogue in a position to make him move back, I then follow with an Energy projected lion, blasting it straight at him, Rogue manages to dodge. I move in, as we exchange blows again. I knock Rogue back and I charge in for a strike, but Rogue shoots me knocking me back.

Rogue:( _stands up_ ) I will rule over this country with the power of the Pandora Box! You of all people should be wishing for that too!

Build:( _confused_ ) _What are you saying?_ ( _takes out Rabbittank_ ) _I'd never in my wildest dreams, wish for something like that! Build up!_

" **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you Ready?! Rabbittank! Yeah~!** " Changing forms I jump over Rogue with my Drill Crusher, I jab at Rogue as he dodges the plasma lance. I manage to swing and hit Rogue's shoulder with the blade. None of the armor is melting, rather I see a perpetual energy shield. _Damn! Rogue has IS upgrades too! The Transteam system must keep Rogue's shield energy up!_ "Awaken!" Rogue shouts pushing me aside. "Return to who you really are!" Rogue shouts swinging his blade at me, I'm forced on the defencive blocking the blade. "To your madness!" I break the block as I swing, but Rogue and I just enter a blade lock. "Your ambitions!" Rogue breaks the lock and knocks me back. "Remember everything!" Rogue shouts.

Build:( _annoyed_ ) _Oh, will you shut up already!?_ ( _shakes bottles_ ) _You know? If you were a pastor at a church, you'd be the worst Pastor ever!_

I insert the Rocket Full Bottle into the Drill Crusher. " **Ready Go! Voltech Break!** " I point my Drill Crusher, and it blasts into Rogue blasting him back. "You still don't get it? Then..." Rogue deploys his wings and dive bombs into me. He dives at me twice, both times I try and dodge but he's too fast with his wings. _Time to clip his wings then!_ I take out my power up and with a quick shake I crack open a cold one. " **Rabbittank Sparkling!** " I crank the belt as the new runner builds around me, Rogue tries to attack me but he can't break through the runners. " **Are You Ready?!** " " _Build up!_ " The new runner close around me. " **The Effervescing Burst! Rabbittank Sparkling! Yeah! Yeah~!** " As soon as the armor is completed, I deploy my Sparklers to keep Rogue busy. " _The formula to victory has been decided!_ " I ready my Drill Crusher and 4koma Ninpotou. Rogue forces his way through the Sparkers and dive bombs me, I quickly duck and swing at Rogue clipping his wings, he falls to the ground. I charge in, the Sparklers focing Rogue on the defencive, I get close. With the combo of the Sparklers and my blades, I burn then break though Rogue's shield energy. _Even the Transteam gun can only supply so much energy to the shields, especially considering the limited upgrades Rogue has on him._ I switch my blades out for my guns, opening fire on Rogue, absolutely greatly damaging his armor's durability.

 _We are Observer_

" _HAAA~!_ " Cross-Z and Akatsubaki shout in unison kicking the Smash to the ground. " _It's about time we end this!_ " Cross-Z shouts, Akatsubaki nods in agreement as the two crank their drivers. " **Ready Go!** " The two launch into the air, Cross-Z flying in behind flames to roundhouse, and Akatsubaki with a spiraling drop kick. " **Dragonic Finish!** " " **Maidentech Finish!** " The combined finishers destroys the Smash and frees the last SDF soldier. The two Riders then quickly attended to the passed out Chloe on the ground.

 _We are Sento_

I crank the belt, as I ready the Drill Crusher. " **Ready Go!** " Rogue deploys his wings again and flies into the air. _Big mistake._ The Sparklers surround themselves, around the Drill Crusher. " **Sparkling Finish!** " Lifting the blade up to the sky, the Sparklers fly up into the air, dragging the magnetic field behind them expanding the width and length of the Drill Crusher into a proper Buster Sword. " _Haaa~!_ " I shout swinging the blade around and slashing Rogue and knocking him into the factory building causing a massive explosion. Removing the bottle and returning to my civilian form, I walk over to Gentoku as the sunsets. I'm soon joined by Ichika and Houki with Chloe on Ichika's back.

Gen:( _slowly getting up_ ) As expected… You truly are a genius… What wonderful application of IS technology… A seamless blend… Of Rider… And IS technology… Not even my upgrades could keep up!

?:( _surprised_ ) It can't be! You were apart of Faust all along!

We all look over to see Himuro Taizan with his staff. "Prime Minister Taizan! Shouldn't you be back at the hospital?" I ask him, he looks at me then to Gentoku. "Do you understand what you have done? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Taizan scolds his son. Taizan turns back to me, Chloe and my two students.

Taizan: I apologise for deceiving you, although I was unaware of the situation. Still, I put your students and you in harm's way.( _bows_ ) Forgive me.

 _Later…_

Taizan: We will take responsibility over the Pandora Box.( _looks at Gen_ ) Gentoku… We will decide on your judgment later. Prepare yourself.

Taizan, his aid, and the staff member carrying the Pandora Box leave. With two Staff going to restrain Gentoku, but a question burning in my brain makes me speak up. "Back then… Do you know something… about me? I'll make sure he doesn't try anything funny, you two can go." I tell the Staff as they look at each other before leaving.

Gen: You really want to know? Well... Tabane told me this… Katsuragi Takumi is alive…( _turns to face Sento_ ) But with a different look.( _walks towards Sento_ ) It's you, Kiryu Sento. Heh… You are the Demonic Scientist… Katsuragi Takumi! Heh heh heh heh…. AhHahahahahahahahahahahah~!

 _I'm… Katsuragi… Takumi?_

* * *

Construct 60 Complete…

Next time…

Sento is the Demonic Scientist!

Ichika: This guy's Katsuragi Takumi?

Sento: I've hurt and killed a lot of people.

And his past is revealed! Sento falls into despair. While another threat makes its next move.

?: _Time we make our return. We'll hit them when their weak and divided._

A forced vacation gone wrong.

Houki: Shut up! Their criminals! Who cares what happens to them?!

Ichika: YOU MORON~!

Chloe: Kiryu Sento is a hero of justice.

Ichika: You've fought until now! The only one who could do that… Is Kiryu Sento!

Construct 61: The Divide.


	68. Construct 61

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 61: The Divide

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build Cross-Z, and Akatsubaki ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rabbittank Sparkling jumps at the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Gen: It's you, Kiryu Sento. Heh… You are the Demonic Scientist… Katsuragi Takumi! Heh heh heh heh…. AhHahahahahahahahahahahah~!

 _I'm… Katsuragi… Takumi?_ I don't know what to think… My mind is completely blank. "This guy… Is Katsuragi? Stop talking bullshit!" Ichika shouts. "Yeah, that's impossible!" Houki shouts at Gentoku. "I was surprised, too." Gentoku says, brushing his gottee. "Since I was convinced that Katsuragi died from that incident last year, after all." Gentoku looks like he's telling the truth, he didn't know.

Sento: Then, why…

Gen: Tabane showed me something I thought was impossible. She transformed someone's face right in front of me. She apparently acquired it on Mars. After that, Tabane began telling me the truth behind Katsuragi's murder a year ago.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

In the apartment complex, Takumi stands before Stalk whos sitting on the couch in front of him.

Stalk:( _sitting_ ) _Do you have any intention of changing your mind? Losing a mind like yours is going to hurt our work a lot, not to mention-_

Takumi: You can't convince me, Tabane… I'm quitting Faust!

Stalk:( _sighs_ ) _You of all people should know that there's no going back now._

Meanwhile outside, Sato Taro exits the car and goes to meet the scientist.

Takumi: Just try and stop me if you can! I'll expose everything. I've already transferred my research data to a third party.

Stalk sighs as she stands up. " _I guess I have no choice, then..._ " Stalk goes to leave, before she swings around hitting Takumi in the gut immediately knocking him out, as he passes out on the ground. The doorbell rings, twice. " _Looks like someone's here._ " Entering, Sato slides into the room, not noticing Stalk. "Sato Taro has arrived! I'm here to test that new drug job you-" Sato then sees Stalk and freaks out at seeing Stalk. " _Rude much? Running from the sight of someone's face._ " Stalk says taking out a kitchen knife, while Sato tires to run. Stalk throws the knife straight into Sato's head, Sato instantly dies.

Stalk:( _walks over_ ) _Sigh~ I hate doing this, killing and switching faces can be a hassle sometimes. On the plus side, he has quite handsome face. Well, I guess I'll start off with this guy…_

Stalk transforms Sato's face into Takumi's face. " _And now with the genius physicist, Katsuragi Takumi._ " Stalk changes Takumi's face and body into Sato's body. Stalk returns to normal and draggs the body away. Back in Tabane's car, she calls up the police. "Help! My neighbor was stabbed with a knife, I-I don't know who murdered him, please hurry over!" Tabane hangs up and leaves.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

The truth knocks me off ballance. I look at myself and my eyes fall to my Belt and Bottle. I feel my face. "I'm… Katsuragi Takumi? Don't joke around!" I shout. I stomp over to Gentoku pissed.

Sento:( _distraught_ ) Then that would mean that I founded Faust and experimented on people to make the Smash! Screw that!( _grabs Gen_ )

Gen: Calm down. Your fragmented memories… Those are Stalk's doing as well.

Sento:( _confused_ ) Hold up… If I'm Katsuragi Takumi, then I should have been able to ask you for help… Mogami too…

Gen:( _sighs_ ) Your memory has been erased before you were subjected to human experimentation, while you already had Gas injected into you. Stalk convinced me that you were a completely different person. Also You, had betrayed Mogami by then who ran into hiding before we could captured him.

Sento:( _let's go and backs up_ ) What did you say? But how if the gas hadn't been injected yet?

Gen:( _Pockets hands_ ) It's true that an after-effect of being experimented on using the Nebula Gas is partial memory loss, but it's only limited to the few hours before and after the experiment.

Sento: Then how?

Gen: Tabane erased your memory, another "Ability" she acquired on Mars. This was done before you were even experimented on.

Ichika: Then… Nabeshima's memory loss was also…

Houki:( _Pissed_ ) Tabane's Fault…

Gen:( _chuckles_ ) Now do you get it? You are the demon possed by science… The one who ridiculed justice and didn't hesitate to take lives for the sake of his own ambitions… Even your closest friends were just tools for you to use. Katsuragi Takumi! I won't let it end like this. I will definitely return. When that time comes… You will work for me as my right-hand man. And one more thing… Look up the initial tests of the Nebula Gas… I'm sure they will open jog some memories. Or not, who knows?( _walks off._ )

Everyone is left silent at the revelation, Ichika goes to walk to me. "Hey." We all look over to Chloe looking at me. "What was that just now?" Chloe asks. "You heard all that?"

* * *

 _Touto Government building… We are Observer_

"Sir, I believe you are overworking yourself..." A staff expresses to Taizan, Taizan stops him. "I'm fine. I still have to fulfill my responsibilities." Taizan tells his staff, he steels himself. "The regular meeting starts at 19:00 hours. Before tha-" Suddenly, a tendril hits Taizan in the back and injects him with something before quickly leaving, Taizan falls out of his chair. "Prime Minister?! What's wrong?!" A guard quickly leaves to grab a medic. The tendril returns to its owner as the smoke engulfs and fades, leaving Tabane dressed in a Government Staff uniform.

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) I've got your back, just like I promised… Gen-chan.

 _Elsewhere…_

Gentoku packs up his things. A Staff member runs into the room. "Interim Prime Minister Himuro! Your father collapsed." Gentoku looks up at the staff in a fake surprise. "Father? Father!" He shouts running to leave the room.

* * *

 _We are Ichika… IS Cafe…_

The search for the Pandora box has been called off and we're free again. But the news quickly spread and now everyone who knows who Sento really is, is now standing in the Lab. The Man himself secludes himself in his workshop corner working on a belt. Everyone is silent, only the sounds of wires being sottered being heard through the room. Finally, Rin is the one to break the silence.

Rin:( _shakes head_ ) He has to be lying. He's been known to lie before!

Cecilia:( _looks at Rin_ ) But why would he wait to tell us that kind of information? You heard him, he wants Sento-san to work for him. If he wanted him as his right-hand man and knew who he really is. He would have said so sooner!

Laura:( _stomps over_ ) You are believing Rogue?! No, Sento is not that kind of person! He would never commit such terrible things!

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) That's because his memories were wiped and subsequently a large chunk of his personality. No one knows who Katsuragi Takumi truly could be.

Yamada:( _prayer hands_ ) Kasumi-chan, Mogami-san, Nabeshima-san, Ichijou-san… Who knows how many more people-

Charlotte:( _cuts in_ ) Over 5 thousand…( _everyone turns to Charlotte_ ) I looked up what Mr. Gentoku said. I checked the initial tests of Nebula gas. Five thousand people were kidnapped in the past 10 years. 3 thousand in phase 1, 1 thousand and 5 hundred in the second phase, and 5 hundred more in the third phase… I… I could barely believe it myself… Five thousand people were killed in the Nebula Gas test phases! Over a ten year period…

Ichika:( _slams fist against pillar_ ) ...How are you able to stay so calm?( _walks towards Ichika_ ) You're the Demonic Scientist after all!

Laura:( _blocks Ichika_ ) We don't know for sure!-

Ichika: Shut up! This is a problem between me and him.

I stomp over to his work space and knock away the belt. "You… You killed Kasumi, killed over 5 thousand people." I say, Sento stares off into his workspace. "You… you made monsters and hurt all those people! You've torn apart families! More than even the Skywall event ever did!" Sento continues to stay silent, I grab him and push him to face me. "Why are you so silent? Say something Damn it!" Sento looks away.

Sento: What do you want me to do?

Houki:( _walks over_ ) Fight me.

Ichiak: Houki…

Houki: Fight me! Prove that you're not him! Because otherwise… I'll kill you.

Ichika:( _stands up and faces Houki_ ) You can't be serious?!

Houki:( _pissed_ ) Then what?! What should we do? Just leave it like this? 5 Thousand people were hurt, and you're saying we just let it go? He help make Faust! He's responsible for Kasumi Dying! He and everyone else like him deserve to die!

Chloe: You don't mean that!

Houki: So did Tabane when she told me that she wanted to be sisters again, to mend our relationship… And now, even Katsuragi… If they keep lying, why should we even bother trying to help them?!

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) If you're going to fight him, then you taking me with you.

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Not you too. The last thing we need right now is the three of you fighting each other!

Yamada:( _walks over_ ) Yes, we don't need to fight among-

Sento stands up, getting everyone's attention. He silently walks over to the table where his belt sits, he grabs it then his coat on the hanger. He walks towards the stairs stopping to look back at us. "Well? I thought you wanted to fight right?" Sento says walking up the stairs.

* * *

 _Outside under a bridge… We are Observer_

Ichika and Houki stand directly opposite of Sento whos silent and looking at the ground. Off to the side, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chloe, Chifuyu, and Yamada look on. "I know this won't solve anything. But..." Ichika mutters. "I won't be able to settle down until I give you a good beating!" Ichika shouts.

Houki:( _pissed_ ) Speak for yourself… I'm going to jog his memories and then make you answer for everything!

Ichika:( _looks at Houki_ ) Just don't kill him… Let's go!( _straps on belt_ )

Houki and Ichika shake their bottle and insert them into their modules. " **Wake up! Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Ready? Let's go! Akatsubaki!** " The two crank their drivers, their armor runners building up around them. " **Are You Ready?!** " The two enter their transformation poses shouting. " _Henshin!_ " The armor completes. " **Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " Sento ponders for a moment before reaching to his belt, and straps it on. Grabbing a random bottle pair he shakes them, but no formula's float around him. Opening the bottles, Sento inserts them into his driver. " **Kaizoku! Gatling!** " Cranking his belt, the armor runners build up around Sento. " **Are You Ready?!** " The armor forms around him, as Sento says. " _Henshin._ " The armor completes. The area goes silent as the three stare each other down.

Cross-Z: _Here I come!_

Akatsubaki: _RAAAAAHHH~!_

Akatsubaki and Cross-Z charge and Build as they both throw a punch. Build blocks both punches with both hands, Cross-Z comes in with a punch from the other side. Akatsubaki punches Build from the groin, Build stands up straight not even flinching much. Cross-Z and Akatsubaki throw a punch from both sides, Build moves back as Cross-Z and Akatsubaki fists collide, hurting both of them. Build kicks Cross-Z back before he roundhouses Akatsubaki back. Cross-Z and Akats ready their weapons and charge at Build again. Cross-Z slices across Build's chest, Akats jumps over Cross-Z slicing down at Build knocking him back to his knees. Build takes out the Platform Launcher and activate the plasma blades on them. Cross-Z and Akats go in for another attack, Build blocking the attacks that come at him.

" _I feel that… You will be able to use Takumi's research for his intended purposes._ "

Katsuragi's Mother. The words echo through Sento's head. Remembering his own words. " _It's society that influences science to be used for military purpose! Not the scientists!_ " Sento remembers, retorting to Ichika in his memory. " _Are you seriously siding with the Demonic Scientist? Don't screw with me!_ " The thoughts put Sento off the battle, Akats kicks Build's weapon away, as Cross-Z comes in swinging and knocking Build back. " _Are you saying that you've never hurt anyone before?_ " Stalk mocks Sento. Cross-Z and Akats toss aside their weapon as they crank their drivers for a finisher. " _Five thousand people were killed in the Nebula Gas test phases! Over a ten year period!_ " Charlotte's words echo. " **Ready Go!** " " **Dragonic Finish!** " " **Maidentech Finish!** " Cross-Z and Akats puch together sending Build into the pillar of the bridge, Build falls to the ground.

Akats:( _Pissed_ ) _You're holding back… Fight us with all you've got!_

Build silently gets back up on his feet, before taking out the Rabbittank Sparkling bottle. Giving the bottle a shake, he cracks it open and into the driver. " **Rabbittank Sparkling!** " Cranking the leaver, the runners builds up, " **Are You Ready!** " " _Build up._ " Build mutters, the armor closes around Build as steam exudes out of the suit. " **The Effervescing Burst! Rabbittank Sparkling! Yeah! Yeah!~** " Cross-Z and Akats run towards Build. The backpack deploys as the Sparklers open fire on the two putting them on the defencive. Akats pulls back readies her bow and fires off an arrow, four of the Sparklers join at the tips and expand outwards creating a shield layer that disperses the energy of the arrow off. Physical spikes deploy out of the ends of the Sparklers as they fly straight at Akats, grabbing her and pinning themselves against the pillar trapping Akats. Cross-Z charges in, swinging his blade, but one of the Sparklers changes into a blade and blocks the sword, the ports for the Sparklers aim themselves at Cross-Z and blast Cross-Z with plasma pushing him back. The Sparklers activate their blade mode and fly by Cross-Z cutting across his body, then all four combine into a drill then smash themselves into Cross-Z sending him flying back. Akats struggles within the net and manages to get one of her arms out, Akats grabs one of the Sparklers and tires to pull it out, energy builds up then is discharged into the Sparkler disabling it as it easily comes out of the wall, the rest of the layers dissipates and Akats drops to the ground dropping the Sparkler as she recollects herself.

Rin:( _confused_ ) What? She overpowered it or something?

Chifuyu:( _shakes head_ ) No, the Akatsubaki has a re-charge function allowing it to give energy to Both IS and Rider systems. She must have unknowingly overcharged the Sparkler causing it to short out for a second.

Akats gets back on her feet and charges at Build, the disabled Sparkler reactivates, as the Backpack funnels blast at Akats who's forcing her way towards Build, four Sparkler collect around Build's right hand. But the four Funnels that made the shield layer fly and they enter a football goal formation, that trips Akats as she falls right before Build. Build quickly gives an uppercut with his right arm sending Akats flying into the air, the Sparkers return to standby mode and revert back into a backpack on Build, as he cranks the belt. " **Ready Go!** " Cross-Z and Akats charge, Akatsu from Build's front while Cross-Z charges in from behind. Four sparklers collect around Builds right foot, the other four collecting around Build left hand. Cross-Z and Akats throw their fists at Build as they get close enough to punch, Build jumps spinning in the air dodging the initial attack of Cross-Z and Akats. Build then kicks Cross-Z while punching Akats at the same time. " **Sparkling Finish!** " This sends the two riders flying back and hitting the ground before their armor fades. The spectators run over to check if the two are okay. Build silently removes the Sparkling bottle as the armor fades into the air.

Sento:... It's just like you said. I… Killed your girlfriend and killed 5 thousand people… I… I've hurt a lot of people!... Just, go rest up… You have a vacation soon… Leave me alone...

Sento says before walking off. "Wait! Sento!" Chifuyu begins trying to go after him, but Sento simply speeds walks away. The others help Ichika and Houki to their feet. In a rage, while still on his knees Ichika slams his fist against the ground screaming in sorrow nearly on the verge of tears.

* * *

 _Later…. We are Ichika_

"I see the sea~!" One of my classmates shout as the class run out onto the beach. _First half of july, around this time the IS Academy Freshmen will be at a seaside campus. The participating countries have sent both IS and pilots for a 3-day 2-night practical operation test, we're given all of today to relax and have some free time… And yet…_ "Why are we here when we should be helping Sento?!" I exclaim sitting under an umbrella.

Charlotte:( _walking over_ ) I know you want to help Sensei, but we all really need some time to just calm down and relax.

Ichika:( _groans_ ) I know… But, I can't help but feel so…( _stands up_ ) So restless!

Charlotte:( _sits down_ ) Yeah I know how you feel… What with Tabane's reveille as Stalk, Mr. Gentoku being Rogue, the truth of Sento's amnesia, not to mention all of the people's he's hurt and killed…

Ichika:( _turns to Charlotte_ ) I bet that detail is hurting Sento the most. Let's not forget that Mogami was Katsuragi's Best Friend, and he let him go mad and nearly destroy the world... twice.

Charlotte:( _looks at hands_ ) Oh… Right. God, I can only imagine the pain that Sensei is going through right now…

Chifuyu:( _standing behind the two_ ) I'm more worried about Houki.

"Whaa~!" Charlotte and I shout in surprise to see C-Banjou-Sensei behind us all of a sudden. I let a sigh of relief that it's just Banjou-Sensei. "Please don't do that again." I tell her. Banjou-Sensei crosses her arms as she explains to me. "As we are now, we only have two Riders with us. And one of them is a danger to everyone else." Banjou-Sensei turns her attention towards the rocks as she points towards them. _Right… Houki's is the weak link of our trio. But who can blame her. Her sister betrays her and makes it seem like her entire life up until that point is just a lie._ "I need to know if we can count on her help. So I'm leaving it to you." She tells me.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah… Got it.( _walks away_ ) Leave it to me.

Charlotte: Ichika, if you need someone else to talk too, I'm here.

Ichika: Thanks, but I'll be fine.

I walk off towards the rocks, coming around the rocks I see Houki staring out into the sea, tossing rocks. I walk down towards her, trying to make myself obvious. "Hey." I say walking over, Houki looks at me before looking back out to the sea. "Come here to try and comfort me?" Houki says tossing a rock out to sea. "No, more to just see if you're holding up." I tell her leaning by the rocks. "We shouldn't be here, we should be going after Stalk." Houki says.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah, I just got done finished saying something similar.

Houki:( _looks at Ichika_ ) You still don't believe that He's Katsuragi?

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) Well it's not that I don't… It's just… Argh, I'm confused is all. What with Gentoku being Night Rogue, Tabane being Stalk, knowing that Katsuragi did all these horrible things…

Houki:( _tosses stone_ ) You talk like the two are completely separate people.

Ichika:( _looks at Houki_ ) Because they are! You heard Chifuyu-nee, when Sento's memories were lost, he lost a part of his personality. That's like losing who you are, not to mention the new face and body. My point stands, Katuragi Takumi and Kiryu Sento are not the same person.

Houki: Yeah? What if the person known as "Kiryu Sento" is just a persona. What if that's just a mask?

Ichika:( _looks at Houki_ ) What? The hell are you talking about?

Houki:( _tosses stone_ ) Think about it.( _looks at Ichika_ ) Tabane was wearing a mask of an Inventor for 10 years, what's to say that Sento isn't the same? What if he's just biding his time, somewhere in that mind of Sento is the real Katsuragi Takumi just waiting to get out?

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) You're talking nonsense.

Houki:( _stands up_ ) So is changing faces! So is the Pandora Box and the Skywall! So is the Rider system, bottles, Smashes, Nebula gas, Hazard levels, IS's! Just look at our life Ichika! Our entire Life has been nothing but Nonsense and Crazy!( _points to wall_ ) Ever since that wall and box came into our lives, the entire world has been flipped on its head! And you want to say that my idea of Sento being a front is real Nonsense?!( _turns away_ ) You know what? Forget it. Just go away. I don't want to talk anymore...

Ichika:( _reaches out_ ) Houki.

Houki: GO AWAY!

… I sigh and turn away. Walking off.

* * *

 _Elsewhere… We are Observer_

Tabane walks into a bar with her clothes that she wore when with Sento and the other. She walks over to a stool and sits down next to a woman who has long blonde hair, red eyes with a mole under her left eye, a beautiful face, voluptuous body and a large bust. Dressed in a red long skirted dress. "Stalk, what a surprise." The woman says. "Good to see you too, Squall Meusel." Tabane responds. Squall smiles as she looks down at her drink the ice hitting the chilled glass.

Tabane:( _looks at Squall_ ) How's the arm and eye doing? They holding up?

Squall:( _sips drink_ ) Fine, actually. How about you? I heard you took quite the beating from you're lapdog. How sad, as soon as he realises who you really are, he beats you down.

Tabane:( _gestures waiter_ ) I'll have a white russian.( _bartender goes to work_ ) I didn't expect him to make that little powerup. That much is true. But, I'll correct you in one thing. He's was not my lapdog, he was… A partner. For a time. But that's not what you called me here for did you?

Squall:( _smiles_ ) Gotta strike while the iron's hot.

Tabane:( _looks at Squall_ ) Are you that eager for war that you're willing to attack now?

Squall:( _looks at Tabane_ ) It's time we make our return. We'll hit him when their weak and divided.

Tabane:( _gets drink_ ) Oh?( _sips drink_ ) I assume it's with your… New toy? Silver Gospel was it? You know the rider system is the flagship weapon of the upcoming war, if we don't test you're squad for Rider compatibility, you're going to suffer much worse than that arm and eye of yours.

Squall:( _sighs_ ) You're not convincing me to let my team take that procedure. I know of the risks that procedure can have on people. Besides, if we manage to destroy a Rider with an IS then it shows that our team doesn't need the Rider system in order to fight. You said yourself once that the Rider system and the IS system doesn't have that much of a massive gap. It's only the ability to battle Smash is what makes the Rider system so valued. But in a one on one fight, it's dependant on who's more skilled and powerful. ( _stands up_ ) I just wanted to let you know about that, We'll be attacking them soon. Don't worry, I'll only kill one of them.( _places money on counter_ ) Have a nice day… Stalk.

With that, Squall walks off. Tabane looks back at her drink, swirling the ice in the cup before drinking the rest. " _Sigh~_ While it's true that the Rider and IS system are comparable, and even able to fight on even playing fields." Tabane says placing money on the counter and leaving, she exits the bar and walks into an alleyway. "The deciding factor of this battle will definitely be their Hazard Level. Not just who's more skilled." Tabane removes her robotic ears and looks at them. "All according to plan, this is going to be fun isn't it…?" Tabane looks in her reflection off the Bunny ears. "Right, Tabane?" Tabane's eyes glow red for a moment before she throws the ears into a nearby garbage pile, before jumping away.

* * *

Construct 61 Complete.


	69. Construct 62

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 62: Vacation Gone Wrong.

Chifuyu: In the last Construct, more details of Sento's past is revealed, opinions were mixed. But Sento was soon challenged by Ichika and Houki to a battle, Sento won the battle but soon said that he was the Demon Scientist Katsuragi Takumi. A few days after this, the Freshmen of the IS academy go on a trip to the beach, but the team is restless… Sento…

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build Cross-Z, and Akatsubaki ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rabbittank Sparkling jumps at the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I silently sit in the corner of my lab working on the Sclash Driver. _It's not like we need this thing anymore… So why am… Oh, who am I kidding._ I look at the belt. "This belt… Is the collective culmination of 10 years and hundreds of bodies… Why am I still BUILDING IT!" Inraged I stand up from my seat and throw the belt at the wall, it hits the wall and falls to the ground, some of the parts fall out of the belt. I sigh as I fall back into my seat, putting my hands in my face I let out a groan of pain. "Sento?" I look up to see Chloe.

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Sorry, was I making too much noise?

Chloe:( _walks in_ ) Yeah… Are you holding up?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) No better than before, still working on that stupid belt.

Chloe:( _walks over to pick up belt_ ) Why don't to do something else, it might get your mind off the work.( _picks up belt_ ) Don't forget to clean up.

"Yeah, sure." Chloe hands me the belt and I place it back in the tool box. I stand up and walk up to the Cafe. "Mind making me an espresso?" Chloe asks me, I walk over to the coffee machine and make an espresso. "Here you- Do you hear that?" I hear the sound of water running, placing down the expresso I turn around to the sink to see the water from into that like a snake. "Whaa~!" Chloe exclaims standing up. _Ah, this is advance manipulation of water and from the looks of it, it is a special type of water._ The water flies over the door and opens the door, and in through the door comes Sarashiki-chan the IS academy's Student council president.

Tatenashi:( _smiles_ ) Hello, Sento Sensei. How are you?

Sento:( _sighs_ )... Sarashiki-chan…( _points to water_ ) The water?

Tatenashi:( _opens fan_ ) Of course. Pardon my entrance.

A lance is summoned into her hand as the water returns into the lance and closes up before disappearing. Sarashiki Tatenashi, she has short light blue hair, dark red eyes and a voluptuous figure, with slender thighs, a narrow waist and large breasts. She's dressed in her IS Academy uniform, it consists of the typical white and red blouse, a skirt that is short compared to others with a yellow tie, along with red leggings. I sigh before pointing to the sink.

Sento: Sarashiki-chan. Why was you're water in the sink?

Tatenashi:( _closes fan_ ) That, well the thing is, I was wondering where you were and I looked up you're home address and found you here. I came by, but only to find that the door was locked, I knocked but I was told to go away or leave the mail by the door. Thus I decided to send a message to you Sensei, but you wouldn't respond thus I sent some of my water through the sewers to open the door, to see that you were here with… Oh, you must Chronicle correct?

Chloe:( _nods_ ) Y-yes…

Tatenashi:( _bows_ ) Nice to meet you. You were exactly as I heard you, you really are twins then huh? You and Laura.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Please Sarashiki-chan… What can I do for you today? You wouldn't seek me out like this unless you needed something of me.

Tatenashi:( _smirks_ ) Straight to the point.( _opens fan_ ) That's something I like about you Sensei. You don't waste any time, but you're right. On to the topic of my visit. Simply put, I need your technical expertise to help work on a IS.

Sento:( _turns around_ ) If you need me to fix something ask the repair crew, that's what they are their for.

Tatenashi:( _walks over_ ) No, this is something that requires the work of someone who can build an entire IS suit from the ground up.

Sento:( _looks at Sarashiki_ ) What? Why?

Tatenashi: You see...

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

After a day of fun for everyone else, we return to the inn and have dinner… But I still just can't sit still. Under the night sky, I do push ups and try to keep my body moving. "Ichika?" I hear as I turn to Cecilia dressed in the inns night robes. "Hey." I say as I go straight back to my push ups. "So you really have been like this since we got here then, huh?" Cecilia says kneeling down before sitting on the wood.

Ichika:( _stands up_ ) Can't help it.( _starts boxing_ ) I'm still trying to help Houki, but sitting around thinking isn't my style.

Cecilia:( _giggles_ ) So, you start working out? Well I suppose it's one way of handling stress. Not to mention quite the sight for me.

Ichika:( _pauses, turns to Cecilia_ ) This isn't a show you know?( _Cecilia smiles_ )... Oh forget it…( _continues_ ) Hey, I need to ask you something serious.

Cecilia: Hmm? What is it?

Ichika:( _kicks_ ) You really think that Sento-sensei really is the same person who created Faust, the Smash, Build, and subsequently created Kaiser?

Cecilia:( _tucks feet in_ ) … I don't know. A part of me that Sento isn't that kind of man. But looking at the bigger picture says that there's a chance. Takumi's sudden disappearance later made to be a murder after a year of investigation, Stalk's constant manipulation, Sento's mannerisms, but then I have to feel sorry for Sato Taro. He died without even knowing why he had to die.

Ichika:( _punches_ ) That's exactly what pisses me off. I know that Houki feels the same way, but…

Cecilia:( _smiles_ ) Sensei would say that rushing into something without thinking is something that a meathead like you would do.

Ichika:( _looks at Cecilia_ ) Very funny… But as we are now… We're in big trouble if someone were to attack us.( _slaps self_ ) Which is why I need to figure out a way of getting Houki back on her feet so we can fight together without worry.

Cecilia smiles as she hands a towel. "Then make sure you get enough rest so that you don't get shot down if that fight comes." She tells me, I smile as I walk over to grab the towel. But I hit a rock and I trip. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa~!" I landed straight on Cecilia. "Crap my ba-" I freeze at the sight before me. In the fall I had pulled back her robe to see her underwear… _Black?!_ "I-I didn't know you were into that." I mutter in disbelief. "Please get off." Cecilia asks me blushing.

Ichika:( _blushing_ ) Ah! S-Sorry!( _backs off_ ) Sorry-

Rin:( _dark aura_ ) I-Chi-Ka?!

Ichika:( _turns around_ ) Rin?! How long were you there?!

Rin:( _partially deploys IS_ ) Long enough to see a Pervert make his move. Explain what happened to me, Now. Before I beat your face in.

In fear I pull out my Dragon Full Bottle. "Okay, let me explain all this. Just don't punch me." I say with Rin slowly approaching me. "Come on… Explain." Rin mutters. "We… Uh… it's like this-"

 _We are Chifuyu_

"I'm Sorry~!?" Is shouted from outside, I look to where the shout came from. Opening the door a little to peek outside. Just to see Ichika explaining a misunderstanding to Rin, as she looks just about ready to pummel Ichika into the ground. " _Shure is noisy out there._ " Sento says from over the phone.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) It's the idiots being idiots. Back to what we were talking about. You're going to help Sarashiki's sister with building an IS?

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) _I have nothing else to do and I've already finished creating the Sclash Driver, despite… A bit of an accident. Oh who am I kidding, I threw it at the wall. Pretty much pushing me back in my work on it._

Chifuyu:( _worried_ ) Sento… I was only going to say that it's a good idea. Building something that isn't relating to the Rider system would do you some good. Or you could have come with us. I was sure some time away from all the fighting would do you some good.

Sento:( _leans back and covers eyes with arm_ ) _Yeah. Figured it was something like that. While I do appreciate the idea… Just… It feels like I don't deserve to let them call me a teacher._

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) You know that's not how they feel. They feel grateful for what you have done for them… Forget it, what's done is done. But if you need help, I'm always here to lend an ear and an opinion.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) _Yeah. That's why I called you in the first place…_ ( _sighs_ ) _Thank you._

Chifuyu:( _smiles_ ) No problem. I'm always here for you Sento.

Sento:( _nods_ ) _That's something that I love about you. I'll be in touch, let me know if anything happens okay?_ ( _Chifuyu nods_ ) _Thanks._

Sento ends the call, I smile after hearing him say those words. "Was that Sento-san?" Yamada-san asks entering the room. "Yes, I was checking on how he was holding up." I tell her. "Seems that Sarashiki had a task for him, to distract him from you know." I tell Yamada, she nods handing me a beer. "I see. That's good to hear." I take the beer from her and crack it open. "Let's hope this helps Sento get his mind cleared up." I mutter looking up at the night sky.

* * *

 _We are Sento… IS Academy IS Bay_

I walk into the IS docking bay to see Sarashiki Kanzashi, younger sister to Tatenashi. Kanzashi has blue hair and dark red eyes like her older sister. In opposite to Tatenashi, Kanzashi's hair curl inwards and is slightly longer, and has a more petite body compared to her older sister. Her IS academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse with two triangular hairpins on both sides of her head and yellow leggings. She also wears a pair of glasses. She silently works on modifications on one of the training units. I knock on a crate to get her attention, she freezes before slowly turning to see me.

Kanzashi:( _surprised_ ) S-Sensei?! Wh-What brings you here?

Sento:( _walks over_ ) Don't worry, you're not in any trouble. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the Field Trip?

Kanzashi: Oh, um… That's because no one would be around and I could work alone… Why are you here Sensei? Weren't you put on the list of staff to go after Ichijo-sensei had to leave.

Sento: Ah… That. Well, I was feeling under the weather and decided to stay behind. All nighters will do that to you. But I heard that you were working on your own Personal IS using one of the practice ones?

Kanzashi:( _looks at IS_ ) Ah, Yes… But I'm not making too much progress, which is why I was hoping that with the Freshmen gone, I could work on the IS a lot faster.

Sento:( _walks over_ ) You do know, that for even one company to produce a modification would take a whole team to make. You know that right? You can't do something like this by yourself.

Kanzashi lowers her head, but then looks back up at her IS. "But… I have to try at least." She mutters. " _Come on Sen-chan, even if something seems impossible at first. If you try it, then you may find that it's easier than you think. Especially if you have a genius!_ " Tabane's words still echo in my head. _Even if the woman known as Shinonono Tabane is dead in my heart, I can still keep her words alive…_ I walked over to her desktop and open the programing tab. "Sensei?" Kanzashi asks.

Sento: Well? Aren't we going to work on this? It may be impossible alone, but with a Genius like me, it will make it easier to create. So? Are you going to stand there and do nothing?

Kanzashi: Ah!( _Rushes over_ ) Right! Thank you!

* * *

 _The next day… We are Ichika_

The next day, everyone is readying to practice with their IS's. Tests are being run, staff running around, students being tested and matches are underway. Despite everything going as planned, I can't feel safe for some reason. _Why do I feel like someone is telling me that something's wrong?_ Ever since this morning, I feel a bad feeling of unease. "Is something wrong?" Laura asks me.

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) Dunno. Maybe it's because I've been on the run all the time, but I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Laura:( _nods_ ) Yes. I understand. This calm… It's just begging for someone to disrupt it.

Yamada:( _runs over_ ) Banjou-Sensei! It's an emergency!

Chifuyu:( _turns to Yamada_ ) What? What is it?...

Cecilia:( _walks over to Ichika_ ) What could it be…?

Ichika:( _clenches fist_ ) Trouble.

Chifuyu:( _turns to everyone_ ) Attention everyone! Form this point on, the facility will be conducting a top-secret mission! All test Operations today are cancelled! Each group will put their units back, and return to their respective rooms at the Inn! If you do not have the proper clearance going outside of your room is strictly forbidden!

Class:( _in synch_ ) Y-Yes!

Chifuyu: Everyone with personal units, come over here!

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) What's happening?

Chifuyu: I assume that you and Houki brought you're Drivers and bottles?

"Course, everywhere we go." I tell her, Banjou-Sensei gestures us to follow her. We all follow her towards a command center that is being set up in an empty room in the inn.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I press the enter key, as the screen comes up as complete. "It's done..." I mutter. "It's finished." Kanzashi mutters. We both smile as I stand up and we jump for joy. "It's done! We finished it!" We shout in synch, we look upon the now complete Uchigane Nishiki. Designed for Long Range and close quarters combat, it's armaments allow it to combat in both ranges.

Kanzashi:( _looks at IS_ ) It's… Even better than when I originally planned it… I never thought I could create a real Beam Saber!

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Of course you can! Creating a Magnetic field and plasma is the easy part. Powering it is the hard part, but the carbon Grid allows for more effective power distribution and can make the possibility of a Beam Saber a reality.

Kanzashi:( _hand on chin_ ) So that's how the Yukihira works. I just figured that they used a second power source within the blade itself.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Of course not. That would increase the weight and would be more dangerous to have such a source so close to a pilot. But I'm surprised you're modifications on the Shunrai.

Kanzashi: I based it off the GM Sniper 2's beam sniper, as well as the sniper of the Blue Tears. Effectively increasing the range of the shots when compared to the Blue Tears. The Mountain Storm is a nice addition, the reloading mechanism is brilliant!

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Yes, and your container for the Mountain Storm is the perfect place. Allowing for simple teleportation of ordinance for speed reloading is a nice idea. But what do you think of my special attachments?

Kanzashi:( _turns to Sento_ ) Their brilliant! You really are a Genius! The Beam Saber, Ignition boost, even the funnels! I never throught it was possible to make funnels like Blue Tears and be able to manage them while still moving. I thought you needed to be a Newtype for that.

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Let's not bring up the Space magic of Newtypes. The IS system has an onboard AI program of sorts, if you input commands the IS system will manage the movement of the Funnels. _Sigh~_ But it's unfortunate that I was only able to make the Funnels be machine guns.

Kanzashi:( _shakes head_ ) No! It's cool even being able to do that!( _looks at IS_ ) This… My own IS. I would have never been able to complete or even have the level of advance tech without the Genius Teacher!( _turns to Sento_ ) You really are!

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Of course! When a Genius is working with you. You're end result it sure to be amazing!( _notification sound_ ) Hmm?

"What is it?" Kanzashi asks. I open my HUD and see that it's a message. "Just a message from Chifuyu." I tell Kanzashi, I open the message. It reads 'A Hijacked IS is moving towards our location. It's likely the ones who stole it are trying to strike us while we are weakened. Get here if you can.' I'm shocked by the words. _What? So then the IS's that attacked the academy previously, they must still be under Faust control…_ I turn to leave, " _Are you saying that you have never hurt anyone?_ " Stalk echos.

" _You were just playing Kamen Rider..._ "

" _You are Sento… You are the Demonic Scientist Katsuragi Takumi!_ "

I clench my hand. "Sensei? Is something the matter?" Kanzashi asks me. I smile and turn to her. "Nothing, just more work came up since I'm here is all. Good work today!" I tell her as I go to leave. "Sensei. What is happening?" Kanzashi asks... "A top-secret mission." I tell her, she backs off. "I see." She says, I walk to the door but before I open it, Kanzashi asks me again.

Kanzashi: Hey… Sensei? What are your thoughts on Kamen Rider Build?

Sento: … What hasn't already been said?

Kanzashi:( _looks at IS_ ) I don't believe what they said about how the Kamen Riders are Fugitives. They are heroes! I read the stories, when people were in trouble he came to help us. Those times when IS when beseark, he was their… To save us.

Sento:( _turns to Kanzashi_ ) What's this all of a sudden?

Kanzashi: I just… I… I've always felt so small. Especially when compared to my sister. She so much better than me. Smarter, stronger, prettier, she's better than me in every single way. So I've always been… A bit of a shut in, but with my own IS. Built an IS with my own hands… It makes me wonder if this is how Build feels when he helps someone. Great happiness in the work he does… I've always look up to heroes like Build. They don't make me feel so… Small, like I'm important to them…

Sento: … Kanzashi.( _blank face_ ) You'd better not be thinking of taking you're IS outside of School grounds without permission, I swear if you do. You will not be able to keep you're Japan Cadet Rep authorities with you. I will take away you're IS as well.

Kanzashi:( _turns to Sento_ ) I-I would never dream of that! I just… Wonder if you feel like that when you help someone like me out. Someone who is so… Little... I just felt like I should share this with you… Since you never once compared me to my sister… Unlike everyone else, they always seem to compare me with my sister.

Sento:( _Walks over to Kanzashi_ ) Kanzashi-chan. You are not like you're older sister. That is true. But you are not little compared to her, nor are you bigger than her. You're twins but you're different. Don't compare yourself to Tatenashi-chan, that's not right. Not right to you, you are you. Not Tatenashi, not me. You… Are Sarashiki Kanzashi, you pilot the Uchigane Nishiki, you're IS, that you built yourself, you are Japan's IS Cadet Rep. You are, not Tatenashi. You are you.( _pats Kanzashi_ ) Don't doubt yourself, only you decide if you are good or not. Not your sister, not me. No one but you. Do you understand?

Kanzashi:( _slowly nods_ ) Y-yes. I think so…

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Good, I need to go. But remember, you are you're own person. It's not good to always go and compare yourself to others. It's good to gauge where you are in ability, but don't see it as a wall. See it as an obstacle, a hurdle that with enough effort you can jump over. So you got it okay?

Kanzashi:( _nods_ ) Yes! Thank you Sensei!

"Good to hear." With that I walk off and leave the room. Walking back to my office, stop in the middle of the hall and I look at my Rabbit Full Bottle… _I don't need this bottle to help people… Yes. I don't… Have to be Build… Right?_ I clench the Rabbit bottle tightly.

* * *

Construct 62 Complete


	70. Construct 63

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 63: The Gospel of Dismay.

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as the camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build Cross-Z, and Akatsubaki ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rabbittank Sparkling jumps at the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Banjou-sensei walks over. "Did he respond?" Laura asks her, Banjou-Sensei shakes her head no. _Damn… Could really use some of his techno babble right about now._ The hologram table lights up, as a map of the nearby area comes up. "Okay, we're going to conduct this operation without Build." Banjou-sensei says standing in front of the table.

Chifuyu: Alright, here's your briefing. Two hours ago, during a test flight, a IS under military custody was hijacked by an outside source. The IS went out of control, we assume the party responsible for the hijacking are the same people who work with Faust. The IS is called the "Silver Gospel", a third-gen unit developed by the US and Israel.

Laura: Do we know where it's currently located right now?

Chifuyu: I was getting to that. According to information downloaded from the satellites, the unit passed through an area approximately 2km outside of our air space. That was 50 minutes ago… The higher-ups at the academy have directed us to engage the unit. The Staff will use training units and seal the airspace. You guys are to stop the Gospel.

 _What?_ The words go through my head as I process the situation. _You're telling me… That we have to stop a military IS unit that has been hijacked? And Everyone here is to help out?_ "Banjou-Sensei." Cecilia speaks raising her hand. "I wish to see the data and the specs of the target IS." Cecilia requests, _That would help._

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) Alright… However, it's classified at the highest level of secrecy by both countries military branches. Any leaks and you'll be put under trial by the count of inquiry. At worst, they'll put you under two years of direct observation.

Everyone: Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!

 _I mean, two of us already hold secret double lives as Kamen Riders anyways. I'm sure we can hold a secret._ Putting my focus back to the table, the specs of the Gospel project. Everyone analizes the IS. _Just by looking at it, it seems like we're in for one hell of a fight._

Cecilia: It specialises in Area-Of-Effect engagement, and attacks with all-range assault capability.

Rin: The unit specialises in both mobility and attack… A dangerous combination.

Charlotte: The special Armaments are nothing short of devious. Hawkgattling would have some trouble fighting these armaments.

 _Oh man… Really wish Sento were here right now. He's be able to instantly come up with a plan and spot weak points… There's no helping it._ I look over what I can and try and figure out something. _From the look of things… It doesn't seem to be adept at melee. But since we don't know much about it's Melee… I guess we should be careful of going that route in a fight… ugh, makes me want to punch it even more…_

Laura: At any rate, we know nothing about it's melee capabilities. Shall we scout it out?

Chifuyu: Unfortunately. Scouting is impossible… The target is moving at supersonic speeds. That's how it managed to close the distance so quickly. We have one chance to approach it.

Yamada: Just one… In which case… We need an attack that can take out the Unit in one fell swoop.

Ichika:( _stands up_ ) Sounds like a job for me! Reiraku Byakuya, and a Dragonic Finish could destroy that IS easy. Good thing I had a ton of Practice on beating the crap out of IS recently.

Chifuyu: Don't get cocky. Unlike them, this IS has it's shields, not to mention it speed. Don't take this opponent lightly. But with that out of the way, let's get down to planning. Ichika will down the target with Reiraku Byakuya and a Dragonic Finish. But now, the question is how to carry him there… The Byakushiki will need to conserve all of its energy. Knowing the Meathead-

Ichika: Hey!

Chifuyu: He will use all his energy unnecessary… But now the question is which unit is the fastest?

Houki:( _raises hand_ ) That would be mine.( _everyone looks over._ ) After the Three World incident, I asked for details of the Akatsubaki with its functions,( _looks away_ ) I didn't bother with the manual that Sento gave me. My IS can hit mach 2 in under 10 second then to 3 in under 20. It's how I got to the Hospital so quickly. With the Akatsubaki's speed we will be able to catch up to the Gospel in no time.

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) Okay then. So, our plan is for Banjou and Shinonono to track down and neutralise the target. The mission begins in T-minus 30 minutes. Take the time to get ready and restock on anything.( _looks over to Banjou_ ) Banjou.

Ichika: Yes!

Chifuyu: Get some pointers from Alcott and the others about high-speed combat.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Ma'am. Yes, Ma'am.

Cecilia: Okay, we'll be giving you some advice on how to tackle High-Speed Combat. Have you ever used Ultra-sensitive Hyper-Sensorts before?

Ichika:( _shakes head_ ) No, not really.

Cecilia: Then, I'll start with this… Ultra-Sensitive Hyper Sensors are a feature that causes the user to feel that the world seems to slow down. Like someone who's been injected with Adrenaline.

Charlotte: I'll take it from here. In order for the information to be communicated by the unit to the pilot, one must convert their senses into mental sensitivity. That's why you'll feel that aside form you, the whole world will seem to move slowly. Well, that's how it feels at first, but you'll grow accustomed soon.

Laura: But pay attention to your remaining boost. Your Ignition boost tends to be unreliable at times… and it drains at an alarming rate, so I'm warning you that your remaining boost is something that you should pay close attention to at high-speed combat.

Rin: Also, don't rely on the Rider and IS armor too much. You'll be moving at much faster speeds than normal, so you'll be taking a lot more damage from ranged fire. If you mess around, one shot will break your armor, you can't fly without the IS so be careful.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Right… Okay, I think I get it. Thanks everyone, after this…( _everyone looks over_ ) Let's get Sensei out of his rut.

Rin: Ichika?

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) I've been thinking about what Rogue and Stalk told us… And I realise it changes nothing. Katsuragi Takumi is dead, his spirit lives on in our Teacher Kiryu Sento.( _takes out bottle_ ) The Rider system… Only the ones who use it, determine if it's a weapon or not.( _puts bottle forward_ ) And to me… It's a system to uphold justice... To protect Love and Peace! That's not something Katsuragi would say it is… But it would be for Sento. He's the one who's been fighting with the system for a year now, he is Kamen Rider Build. That's not something Katsuragi Takumi could do, not Satou Taro… That something… Only Kiryu Sento can do! Let's break Sento out of his rut after this Mission!

Everyone smiles and nods. "Kick ass out their Ichika." Rin tells me. "Yeah. I get the feeling like I can't lose!" I shout. _I'm the only one who can take out the Gospel in one stroke… I need to make sure that it's a success._ Houki and I go outside to the open ocean, we stop at the edge of a cliff. "You ready?" I ask, readying the Cross-Z Dragon. "Yeah… Let's take it out." Houki says clenching the Usa Hopper. We both shake our bottles before inserting them into our devices and activating them. " **Wake up!** " " **Ready? Let's go!** " We insert them into our drivers. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Akatsubaki!** " We then crank the lever, as the runners build up around us. " **Are you Ready!?** " Our belts scream as we enter our transformation pose and shout. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around us and completes with steam exuding from our armor. " **Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " I activate the Byakushiki as it's armor layers onto the Cross-Z armor.

Cross-Z:( _looks over_ ) _Okay… It's all up to you to get me their Akatsubaki._

Akats:( _looks at Cross-Z_ ) _Hmph… While my pride really doesn't allow for a man to ride on a woman's back. I'll make an exception for today, Cross-Z._

Cross-Z: _Hey… I have to ask one more time… You-_

Akats: _I heard what you think about Sento… Don't lie to yourself. You think that Sento is Katsuragi under their somewhere. You just want to bury it._

Cross-Z:( _shakes head_ ) _No way! Moreover, I feel you are the one lying to yourself. You want to save him too don't you. But you're too afraid that he may betray you like Tabane!_

Akats:( _grabs Cross-Z_ ) _Do not… Mutter her name!_

" _Enough!_ " Banjou-Sensei exclaims over the comms. " _Leave this to after the mission is completed! Both of you need to focus on finishing it in one strike and in the quickest time possible. You're target the Silver Gospel is not going to wait for you!_ " Akatsubaki pulls back and turns around for me to ride her. " _I'm sure if Sensei was here right now… He'd tell you that you need to move on._ " I tell her as I grab on. " _Just shut up. Let's go!_ " We blast off into the air. Flying through the air at high speeds, we get a satellite feed that updates us and we approach the Gospel.

Akats: _I can see it! Contact in 10 seconds! Get Ready!_

I shake the Lock Full Bottle and insert it into my blade. " **Special Tune! Hippare! Hippare! Hippare! Million Hit!** " _I'll use this blade to rip through the shields!_ I jump off of Akatsu's back and I swing the Beat Crosser, it manages to make contact and rip through the shields, but not the physical body. " _Shit! Akatsubaki! Looks like this is gonna be tough!_ " I fly in to strike with the Reiraku Byakuya. The Gospel makes some distance quickly and opens up it's wings and blasts energy at Akatsubaki. Some of them hit Akatsubaki but her shields take the impact. " _Akatsubaki! You good?_ " I ask flying over to her.

Akats: _I'm fine!... But…_

Cross-Z:( _nods_ ) _Yeah… Those exploding energy bullets and that it can fire them at such rapid momentum isn't helping._

Akats:( _summons blades_ ) _I'll stop it's movements… Cross-Z, use that time to attack Gospel._ ( _Cross-Z nods_ ) _Alright… Let's go!_

Akatsubaki charges in blocking what energy bullets she can, as she manages to get in close. Grabbing Gospel by the throat and spinning around to Gospels back. Putting Gospel into a chock, Akats locks Gospel by its arms. " _Now! Go!_ " I ready blade to attack but I notice the Gospel turn it's head towards something besides me. I turn to see where it's looking to see a boat?! _What the hell?! What's a boat doing here!? Oh, crap!_ The Gospel opens one of its wings as it blasts energy bullets at the boat. I fly in the path of the bullets and cut them down. " _Cross-Z?!_ " Akatsubaki asks, Gospel kicks Akatsubaki making some distance as Gospel shoots at Akatsubaki forcing her to move back.

Akats:( _flies over to Cross-Z_ ) _What the hell are you doing?!_

Cross-Z:( _points_ ) _There's a boat there, even though the instructors set up a blockade!_

Akats:( _looks over_ ) _What?! A boat? Looks like an illegal fishing boat._

Cross-Z:( _looks over_ ) _Illegal fishing…? At this time?! We need to protect them! At least till they clear the area._

Akats:( _flies away_ ) _Leave them! Those guys are criminals! Just let them be!_

" _No way! I won't let them die!_ " I shout flying in and deflecting the remaining shots that the Gospel shot. " _Looks like they're okay..._ " I look at my energy. _Aw crap… The energy to use the Reiraku Byakuya is gone…_ Akatsubaki flies over. " _You idiot! Saving criminals like that! You should just leave crooks like that to-_ " I cut in.

Cross-Z:( _pissed_ ) _Houki! Don't say such things… That's not what Kamen Rider do! Why would you look down on the weak… Just because you've gotten stronger, and you've been betrayed… Doesn't mean you can't do the same to others! If something like this happened to one of our Senpai's they would not falter in helping people! That's not what Kamen Rider's W, OOOs, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, and Ex-Aid would do! They wouldn't just leave the Criminals to die! They would save and protect them! So would Build! Same with me! Same with the Pretty Cure's too! But you… You're just doing the same thing that Tabane did! Use others as disposable Pawns! Just as Ichijou Sensei was used as a pawn! Same with Utsumi-san! You're acting just like Stalk!_

Akatsubaki freezes at my words… She drops her blades into the ocean and tries to take it all in. " _N-No… I'm… I'm Not… Like..._ " Gospel flies down behind her and opens up its wings. _Shit!_ " _HOUKI!_ " I fly and grab her pushing her out of the way as I directly take on a massive barrage of Energy bullets to the armor. "AAAAAAHHHH~!" I scream.

 _We are Observer_

Cross-Z falls to Akatsubaki arms as the Byakushiki and the Cross-Z armor disappears. " _Ichika!? ICHIKAA~!_ " Akatsubaki screams out holding Ichika in her arms. The Gospel turns and flies away, Akatsubaki pays no mind to Gospel as she quickly turns and flies away. Akatsubaki's helmet folds away, Houki has tears going down her face as she tries to talk to Ichika.

 _Later…_

Ichika is hooked up to medical equipment at the Inn, the Cross-Z Dragon lies on Ichika chest worried about it's owner. Houki on her knees. Thinking back on her actions in anger she punches the ground gritting her teeth. " _It's my fault… Because of me Ichika…_ " Houki thinks to herself. " _He was so concerned about me… But my worst enemy wasn't Stalk… It was myself._ " Houki clenches her hands in overwhelming anger at herself. " _I was blinded by betrayal… and anger._ " A tear falls to the ground. " _Protect him? I was just violently thrashing around, throwing anger at Tabane and even Sensei… I really was just lying to myself._ " Something jumps onto Houki knees. The Uso Hopper looks up at it's master, it hops close to Houki and rubs it head against Houki. Houki reaches down to grab the Hopper, at first almost like she was going to try and crush it, but she realising that she would only repeat the same mistake again, Houki picks up the Uso Hopper and brings it close, hugging and crying silently. The door behind Houki opens as Rin enters.

Rin: Oh… Just as I thought. Got a minute? Let's talk.

Houki: ….( _nods_ )

Houki stands up, the Cross-Z Dragon flies off of Ichika and onto Houki's shoulder. The Hopper jumps onto Houki's other shoulder. Rin and Houki leave leaving Ichika still passed out, the door closes behind the two. With Ichika a silence enters the room, a figure steps out of the shadows. Walking into light, Tabane stands over Ichika.

Tabane:( _walks over_ ) My, My. You really do have a death wish don't you Ichika?( _kneeling down_ ) But… I can't have you die just yet.( _reaches out_ ) Now can I?

Tabane's hand begins to secret an odd red substance.

 _Outside…_

Houki stands by the edge of the ocean facing Rin. "Sorry for being blunt, but… Isn't what happened to Ichika entirely your fault?" Rin asks, Houki remains silent. The Cross-Z and Uso Hopper looks at Houki worried. "And so? Now you're all depressed about it?" Rin grabs Houki by her shirt and brings her close shouting.

Rin:( _pissed_ ) You've got some nerve woman! Now you lose the will to fight?! Get your act together and focus! You're a Kamen Rider now, Right?! You're supposed to be fighting for Love and Peace! Get your act together!

Houki: I… I don't deserve… To be called that… I'm not a Kamen Ri-

Rin:( _slaps Houki_ ) Stop being so pathetic! You were given a Belt and Bottle! Sento let you use the Driver and Hopper! You were called Kamen Rider by you're Senpai's! You are a Kamen Rider, so stop being so absorbed in yourself! You fought against the Kaiser's! They nearly blew up three worlds! That sounds like a pretty big accomplishment for you're first mission, so do you really want to stop fighting because of one defeat?

Houki:...( _clench hand_ ) Wh...What do you want me to do?! I said I would grow from who I was yesterday… I became the Very enemy that I didn't want to become! And even we don't even know where the enemy is! What's the point… If I could… I would fight… But I… Can't.

Cecilia:( _walks over_ ) Is that what Sensei would say?... Well I guess that means we have to act in his place since he's not here to say it. "Giving up now isn't going to solve anything!" Is what I'm sure he would say! I'm sure you're not letting it go with a loss, yes?

Houki:( _Looks over_ ) Rin, Cecilia… Charlotte, Lara…

Everyone walks over to Houki to join her. "We're ready on our end." Charlotte tells Rin and Houki. "I have the information we need." Laura says as she pulls up a screen and shows it to everyone showing the location of the Gospel. "My team has located the Gospel. It's located in a suspended state, about 30 kilometers in the skies offshore." Laura briefs the team.

Laura: It's currently in stealth mode, but it lacks any camouflage to hide itself visually, thus allowing us to locate it through satellite. We will move in and engage the enemy. If we act quickly enough we can destroy the IS's shields and deactivate the IS. Is everyone Ready?

Cecilia:( _crosses arms_ ) My Blue Tears is at full strength and ready to show Britain's pride.

Charlotte: I'm stocked and ready to go at anytime.

Rin:( _puts hands together_ ) Ready and raring to go!

Houki: Wa...Wait! We were all ordered to be on standby! Isn't this disobeying orders?!

Rin:( _looks at Rin_ ) So? Didn't you say you wanted to fight? Are you going to do nothing because it "Disobeys Orders?"

?: Amen to that.

 _We are Houki_

We all look over to see Ichika walking over to us. "Ichika!" We all shout in surprise. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you still be resting?" Charlotte asks, the Cross-Z dragon flies over to it owner. "Well, it's the strangest thing. I mean, granted I feel sore as hell all over my back." Ichika says stretching with his back. "But I think I was visited by someone… I don't know who, but whatever they did." Ichika says before putting his fist against his palm. "Made me good enough to fight!" Ichika says.

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) So if you're going in for a rematch, you're not leaving me out of this fight!

Rin:( _walks over_ ) But are you sure you are ready to go?

Ichika: Well… There is one thing I want to get off my chest before anything else.( _walks over_ ) Houki.

Ichika walks over to me and looks at me straight in the eyes. "YOU MORON!" Ichika shouts before he lifts his fist and punches me in the face. I'm sent into the sand. "Ichika!" Cecilia shouts. "What the hell?!" Rin shouts, Ichika walks over to me and puts out his hand to pick me up. "That's is how I felt when you said that stupid shit." Ichika tells me, I look at him rubbing my face where the fist hit.

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) Look sorry about that. But I just want to make it clear that what you do has consequences. I learned that truth all too well.

Charlotte: That still doesn't mean you get to punch someone!

Houki:( _takes hand_ ) No… I deserved that. I'm sorry.

Ichika:( _helps Houki up_ ) It's cool. Sorry for punching you… But from the looks of things, you're back to your normal self huh?

"If you want to put it that way." I say rubbing my cheek. "Well, either way… Let's get this Metal sonofabitch! Then go punch Sento!" Ichika exclaims Fistpumping. _Yeah… I can get on board with that._ "Yeah~!" Everyone says in synch. "... Eh? ...Wait… I… I thought you guys would tell me off or something." Ichika asks we all look at each other and we know exactly what we are all thinking.

Laura: Normally, we would say something just as you did for Miss Houki. But we are talking about Sento here.

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Despite his genius and kindness he is stubborn. So something like that out to be good for him.

Ichika: Oh… Okay.( _takes out belt_ ) Let's go then!

"Got it!" Ichika and I strap on our belts, my Uso Hopper enters my hand and the Cross-Z Dragon enters Ichika's hand. We shake our Full Bottles, we twist open the caps and insert them in. Pressing the button on the side to activate. " **Wake up!** " " **Ready? Let's Go!** " We insert our partners into our driver. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Akatsubaki!** " Cranking the leaver the tubes extend out of our belts and form the runner frame with the Pandora liquid entering the tubes and forms the armor. " **Are You Ready?!** " Our belts shout as we enter our transformation poses. " _Henshin!_ " We shout as the armor closes around us. " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " The Byakushiki attaches over Cross-Z armor and our transformations are complete. The other girls join us with their IS on them.

Akats:( _clenches fist_ ) _I'll grow stronger than who I was Yesterday!_

Cross-Z:( _fists together_ ) _I get the feeling that I can't lose!_

With that we fly into the air to hunt down and destroy the Silver Gospel. _I won't make the same mistake again… I am a Kamen Rider! I will become stronger than who I was before!_ Steeling myself I put my focus ahead to destroying the Gospel.

* * *

 _We are Observer…_

Tabane stands on a cliff edge dressed in the Inns staff uniform, seeing them off. "Yes, Yes that's it. Now we can get the main event going soon." Tabane smiles as she crosses her arms under her chest. A ring alerts Tabane to her phone, pulling out her smartphone she answers the call by putting the phone up to her ear. "Hello boys~? How are we on the preparations?" Tabane asks.

Man:( _over the phone_ ) _Yes mam. We will begin our assault tomorrow. You will keep up your end of the bargain, correct?_

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Of course! I need all the assets I can get. What's a good leader if she can't you, the Touto Faust Remnants get out of Touto, Right? Okay, talk to you later! Ciao~!

Tabane ends the call and puts away her phone. "Ah~ Things are finally entering the next phase." Tabane mutters, "Things are about to get fun." reaching into her pocket and takes out a new bottle with a design of a Sakura on it. "Don't you think so? Ka-su-mi?" A chuckle comes out of Tabane as her eyes glow red and left hand becoming a red liquid like substance for a second.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Walking through a dark hall, footsteps echoed through the hall. As four figures enter the light, an Owl Smash, a Castle Smash, and a Stag Beetle Smash all stand behind a rider in yellow armor. " _It's almost about time..._ " The Rider in Yellow says, as the screen pans up to the waist revealing the Sclash Driver.

* * *

Construct 63 Complete...


	71. Construct 64

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 64: Shadows on the Horizon

Laura: It seems that I am the one giving the introduction this time. _Ahem._ In the last Construct, a Haijacked IS named the "Silver Gospel," went berserk and began flying in the direction of Japan. To stop it from causing mayhem, Cross-Z and Akatsubaki moves in to destroy it. But it's power was more than a match for two Riders. Not helped by Miss Houki's terrible mental condition, which resulted in Cross-Z taking terrible damage. After some reevaluation, everyone came together, even Ichika who managed to make a sudden and bizarre recovery. Thus we regrouped and headed off to a rematch with the Silver Gospel… I do wish Sento was here as well… But it can not be helped, we can handle this ourselves. Now what will happen in this Construct!?

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as the camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build Cross-Z, and Akatsubaki ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rabbittank Sparkling jumps at the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

Flying towards where the Silver Gospel is waiting for us. _Time to beat the shit out of this IS!_ "We have a visual!" Laura exclaims, we look ahead to see the Silver Gospel in a sitting state floating in mid air. It doesn't notice us we move in and surround the Gospel while keeping our distance. Readying our weapons, the Gospel finally notices us as it looks up at us. The Gospel stands straight, it's wings opening out. It looks up to see me with my Beat Closer at the ready. The Gospel's visior turns red, before the wings open out to shoot at me. I dodge out of the way of the shots.. "Let's go!" Laura shouts, before she shoots at the Gospel from below hitting the Gospel directly.

Laura:( _over comm_ ) _Everyone go! I just scratched it! Keep up the assault and don't stop!_

Cross-Z:( _deploys claw_ ) _Hell yeah! My kind of strategy!_

Charlotte:( _flies behind Gospel_ ) _Beginning assault!_

Charlotte and me being shooting at the Gospel hitting the shields, a more focused beam is fired and damages the wing. " _Nice shot Cecilia!_ " I shout, but the Gospel deploys and created energy balls from its hands. _Shit!_ " _Get Clear! It's my turn!_ " Rin shouts as she flies in with her blades opening fire on Gospel before swinging down at Gospel. Gospel blocks with it's right arm as it lifts up it's left arm to shoot with. " _Cross-Z! Akats!_ " Rin shouts as Akats flies in from behind, I fly in from the front, as we both crank our belts. " **Ready Go! Dragonic Finish! Yay!** " " **Maidentech Finish! Yay!** " We both kick Gospel, our finishers hit destroying the wings and heavily damaging the left leg of the Gospel, it falls into the ocean. _We got it? That was… Wait._ Bubbles rise out of the water before the Gospel flies out surrounded in an orb of light, within the light what looks like wings come out from where the old wings used to be.

Cross-Z:( _shocked_ ) _Oh, you've got ta be shitting me!?_

Laura:( _shocked_ ) _Amazing… This is… The [Second Shift.]_

Gospels new energy wings create a massive ball of energy above Gospel's head. " _Everyone move!_ " Cecilia shouts as we fly and dodge a whirlwind of energy blasted at us. I manage to dodge but it hits Houki as she's sent flying into the nearby island. " _Houki!_ " I shout, " _I-I'm good! But Cecilia!_ " Akatsu shouts, as I look over to see Gospel attacking Cecilia who's dodges and tires to attack Gospel. But Gospel keeps Cecilia on the defence. _I won't let you!_ I take out the Lock Full Bottle and insert it into my blade. " **Special Tune! Hippare! Hippare!** " I fly in and swing at Gospel cutting its wings. " **Million Slash!** " Cecilia and I move back, looking at Gospel the wings are cut off where I swung and the Gospel is having trouble staying straight in the air. _Whoa, the Lock Full Bottle's abilities locks the ability of IS's as well! Course!_ " _Laura! Give me cover!_ " I shout as I fly over to Akats.

Laura:( _shooting_ ) _Whatever you have planned make it quick!_

Cross-Z:( _removes Lock Bottle_ ) _I have an Idea Akatsu._ ( _hands bottle_ ) _Here, take the Lock bottle. Hand me you're Katana bottle. Use my Lock bottle on Gospels shields. WE may be able to shut it down long enough for us to finish it off._

Akats:( _nods_ ) _I see, then let's do it._

We trade bottles, I insert the Katana Full Bottle into my blade. " **Special Tune! Hippare! Hippare! Hippare!** " I fly into the air, as Akatsu moves in behind inserting the bottle into her blade. " **Single!** " Akatsu moves behind with Laura, Cecilia, Rin, and Charlotte all with their most powerful weapons at the ready. I swing my blade. " **Mega Slash!** " The Beat Closer's plasma grows in size, I combine it with my Reiraku Byakuya and I swing at the Gospel. Using its remaining wings, the Gospel creates a barrier of light. My blade makes contact with the wing barrier. Gospel and I push back against each other. Gospel created energy bullets and shoots at me damaging my shield before I break off. " **Single Arrow!** " Akatsu shoots at Gospel hitting it's shields it's shields go down. " _Now! Open fire!_ " Akatsu shouts as the shields go down, and everyone opens fire, I land next to Akatsu as I drop into a kneel. " _Cross-Z!_ " Akats shouts.

Cross-Z:( _puts hand up_ ) _I'm fine. It's simply that I'm low on shield energy…_ ( _looks at blade_ ) _I won't be able to use the Reiraku Byakuya. Damn it…_

Akats:( _clenches fist_ ) … _Ah! Wait, the Kenran Butou!_ ( _Cross-Z looks confused_ ) _Ah, it's my One-Off ability that Tabane programed into the Akats. Since my Rider system is a hybrid with the IS system, I have a one off ability. I can recharge your shield and weapon energy at anytime._

Cross-Z:( _looks over_ ) _Really?! That's amazing!_

" _Give me your hand, I'll charge you up._ " Akats tells me. I take her hand as energy flows into mine as shield energy charges back up. " _Oh yeah! Now we're talking!_ " I exclaim turn back to the Gospel whos currently preparing its own attack. " _Let's finish it Cross-Z. Go and beath that thing with this!_ " Akatsu tells me preparing her own blades.

Charlotte: We're with you on this Cross-Z.

Laura: Forgive us, regrouping took some time. But we are ready now.

Rin: Let's end this quick alright?

Cecilia: Let us go Cross-Z, let's show this mech the power of the IS and Rider system combined!

Cross-Z:( _chuckles_ ) _Couldn't have said it better myself. Alright guys…_ ( _gestures_ ) _We have the formula to Victory! Let's Go~!_

Charlotte and Cecilia take the first strike, shooting at Gospel forcing it to use it's wing to block the shots. Rin flies in close with her blades combined and swings at Gospel hitting its shoulder and breaking the shoulder armor and damaging it's other wing. Then from below Laura launches an energy wire that wraps around the Gospel's leg and she swings the Gospel around before launching it at me. _Reiraku Biyakuya~!_ I swing, hitting and damaging the Gospels back destroying its wings. Gospel falls towards the island.

Cross-Z:( _flies at Gospel_ ) _Akatsubaki! Let's finish this!_

Akats:( _flies at Gospel_ ) _Rodger! This is it!_

We crank our belt. " **Ready Go!** " The two of us drop kick towards Gospel. " **Dragonic Finish!** " " **Maidentech Finish!** " The two of us speed towards Gospel, and kick straight though the Gospel. Our kick splits the IS in two, we landed on the sand as the Gospel explodes behind us… Akatsu and I turned around to look out across the sea, our helmets fold away. I look at Houki with her red hair and eyes. "It's done." I mutter. "Yeah… Finally..." Houki says back. We look out to the sea. _Ah! Before I forget…_ I reach into my pocket and take out a ribbon and hand it towards Houki.

Ichika:( _smiles_ ) Before I forget to tell you. Happy Birthday Houki! I know this is a bit of an odd timing but, I wanted to give you this now before I forget.

Houki:( _takes ribbon_ ) Ichika… Thank you… For not giving me something that isn't Protein related. Perhaps there's actually some brain in all that muscle.

Ichika:( _confused_ ) Ha-? What's that supposed to mean?!

Houki:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Well, with how much protein you've been intaking… I was… A bit worried that you would have become too much of a musclebrain to get me an actual gift, that isn't protein related.

Ichika: Oh, like you're one to talk Stonebrain!

Houki:( _sighs_ ) Yes, actually I think I can speak. You are too little brain cells in that muscle head of yours! I'm just stubborn, you on the other hand are limited in you're thinking!

Ichika: Are we really arguing about this?!

 _We are Observer_

"Yes we are!" Houki shouts, we pan back to Tabane standing in a boat looking on from a safe distance. She applases at the Riders victory. "Excellent! Excellent! Bravo! As expected, you got yourselves back on your feet and defeated Gospel." Tabane shouts, she looks at a briefcase sitting next to the passenger seat.

Tabane:( _sits down_ ) Now we can move to the beginning of phase 2 now…( _takes out phone_ ) Time to send it the remnants.( _calls_ ) Oh boys~? Are we ready?

Phone:( _over phone_ ) _Yes, my lady we will begin our mission._ ( _hangs up_ )

Tabane:( _looks at case_ ) Now with that out of the way… time to move...

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I walk through the hall reading a message given by Chifuyu saying that the mission was a success. _That's good to read._ Putting aside the message I hear footsteps approach from behind me. I turned around to see Kanzashi-chan approaching me. "Ah, Kanzashi, whats up?" I ask as Kanzashi approaches me from behind.

Kanzashi:( _looks at Sento_ ) Sensei? Could you join me to somewhere?

Sento:( _turns to face Kanzashi_ ) Sure… But where are we going to do?

Kanzashi:( _looks at Sento_ ) I want to grab something from a store on the mainland… But I'm a bit embarrassed to go by myself.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Well sure. You could've also asked your sister for help as well.

Kanzashi: Ah… Well… That's…

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Don't worry about it. I know it's hard to just get over you're inferiority. Just remember to take it one step at a time. Come let's go.

Kanzashi nods and the two of us head off. I clench the Rabbit Bottle in my hand. _Perhaps I really don't need to be Build to help others…_ I think to myself as we leave the Academy.

* * *

 _Later… We are Observer_

In an underground lab, men in gas masks work to finish a system. "We're finally ready." One man in a mask says, as he grabs a Smash Full Bottle. "If we do this we will be able to join the others who left Touto." The man says as a group of 9 surround a table with 8 bottles on the table. "We take this into the city and get Build to defeat us. Once we do will be taken to where the new Faust is set up." One of the men says.

Gas man 1: Glory to Faust!

Gas men:( _in synch_ ) Glory to Faust!

With that all nine of the gas men walks together and to a table of clothes.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Walking through the downtown area, Kanzashi happily hums as she walks down the street. _Most of what we purchased were mostly Anime merchandise._ Looking at the items that Kanzashi purchased. Plastic Models, Wallpapers, Figures, and more. _All of it from various Mecha Genre._ "You've got quite the hull." I tell Kanzashi, she looks back at me with a big smile on her face.

Kanzashi:( _nods_ ) Yeah! There was a huge sale on all this great stuff! I couldn't help but buy so much! I was just… So embarrassed to be by myself.

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) I get the feeling that a 20 something standing around chaperoning a 15 year old girl buying Anime merch is odd in of itself.

Kanzashi:( _chuckles_ ) I don't think it's that weird.( _feels hair_ ) Altho I guess my blue hair stands out a bit.

"Why is you and your sisters hair blue?" I ask. Kanzashi simply blushed before looking away. _I guess that means I'm not getting an explanation on that then._ I shrug before patting on her shoulder. "You don't have to answer me. You can just tell me that you don't want to answer." I assure her. "Right, sorry." Kanzashi mutters back, "Nothing to apologise about." I tell her patting her on the head. Walking through the crowd of people, I can't help but look at Kanzashi's still happy smiles as I smile as well. _I really don't have to be Build to help people. I can just be… Kiryu Sento. Not Build._ Walking towards the train station, I pause where I stand, Kanzashi stops and looks back at me.

Kanzashi:( _confused_ ) Sensei? What is it? What's wrong?

Sento:( _looks at HUD_ ) Hmm… _Sigh~_ Tatenashi-chan, there's no point in hiding. I can detect you're Student ID.

Kanzashi:( _turns to trees_ ) Huh?! Nee-san?!

Tatenashi peeks out of the trees and slowly over to us. "Busted..." Tatenashi says rubbing the back of her head. "Nee-san! Why are you following us?!" Kanzashi exclaims, Tatenashi walks over to us. "Is it wrong for a sister to look out for a little sister?" Tatenashi asks, _now that I look at it._ I look down to notice a bag with disguise clothes inside. I look at Tatenashi herself, she had changed into that of a jogger. _She had been watching us for some time…_ The two sisters start going back and forth, mostly talking about personal business that I'd be wrong in interrupting.

"So you're Build huh?"

I turn around to only see the crowd passing by… _What the?_

 _We are Observer_

Walking through the crowd, a woman with a hairstyle similar to Chifuyu shakes a Full Bottle with a Helicopter design on it. "Now then… Those Faust boys should be beginning soon..." The woman mutters before putting away the bottle. Then taking out a Jelly packet titled "Robot Sclashjelly" She walks through the crowd, she lets out a sigh.

 _We are Sento_

I continue to look through the crowd. To look for the woman's voice I heard, only to see no one… _Was that just something I heard by accident?_ I ponder, when my eyes fall upon a group of 9 all standing in a circle… _Hmm?_ I notice something in their hands, I can't quite make it out at first, but when I zoom in with my HUD, my eyes widen.

Sento:( _steps back_ ) Girls… We need to go.

Kanzashi:( _looks at Sento_ ) Ah- W- Huh? Did you say something Sensei?

Tatenashi:( _turns to Sento_ ) What's the matter?

Sento:( _turns to girls_ ) We need to go now!

"GLORY TO FAUST!" Is shouted as the nine open Smash bottles and douse themselves with Nebula Gas, transforming all nine into Smashes. "Everyone! Clear out!" I shout as the Smashes all begin to rampage. People scream and run for their lives. _Damn it! Why now?!_ I reach for my bel- " _Are you saying that you've never hurt someone?_ " Stalk echoes through my head... "We need to go!" I say as I turn to the girls, only to find them in their IS's.

Sento: Wh-What the hell are you two doing?!

Tatenashi:( _readies weapon_ ) Sensei, get out of here. Help the people evacuate.

Kanzashi:( _opens HUD_ ) We'll cover you. Go!

Sento:( _walks over_ ) Idiots! You're weapons won't do anything!

"We won't know until we try!" Tatenashi exclaims as she flies into distract the Smashes. Kanzashi flies into the air to assist her sister. _Those idiots!_ I run off to help assist the evacuation. Running over to a terrified group of people huddled against a wall I run over. "What are you waiting for! Run! Go, go!" I shout at them, it's enough to get them to start to move. "Sensei! Behind you!" Kanzashi shouts, a Smash swings at me. I duck under it's fist and roll back, getting back up on my feet I put myself against a food stand. The same Smash swings at me, quickly jumping onto the top of the cart, I then jump over the Smash and behind him. The Smash misses and I then kick it in the back as it stumbles over and smashes into the Cart. I look ahead to see a group of school kids being surrounded by two Smashes. I charge at the two Smashes, as I do, Tatenashi stabs her lance into the ground. Water seeps out of the lance and into the ground and then travels through the ground over to the Smash bursting out of the ground. The water hits the Smash but causes no damage, the Smash returns by smashing it's fists into the ground, this sends a shock wave towards Tatenashi, who dodges out of the way. The shockwave knocks up a water grate, I observe the falling grate. _I don't need to transform, but I can use the Full Bottles._ Reaching into my jacket, I take out the Gorilla Full Bottle and I give it a good shake. Jumping into the air, I catch the grate and I throw it at a Smash hitting it in the back of the head.

Sento:( _lands_ ) Oof!( _running over_ ) GO! Go! Run! Scram!

I shout running in, grabbing the Grate again. Using it as a shield to block a punch from a Smash. I then using the Grate I slam it against the Smash's hand knocking it back. Lifting up the Grate I slam the Smash into the ground, dropping the Grate I turn the Kids still terrified. "What? Are you waiting on your parents or something! Go!" I shout directing them away, they get the message and start to run. I go to follow them, when I'm grabbed from behind and tosses away. I fly through the air but I get caught in mid air. "Huh?" I look up to Kanzashi.

Kanzashi:( _looks at HUD_ ) That looks to be everyone, you need to get out of here!( _drops Sento_ ) Go, Sensei! We'll hold them off.

Sento:( _looks at Kanzashi_ ) That's my line, I told you two that you're weapons won't do anything!

Tatenashi:( _flies in_ ) Kanzashi! Sensei! Look out!

The two of us look in front of us to see a Smash charge at us. "Kanzashi! Funnels!" I shout, Kanzashi deploys small pod devices that launch, deploying a barrel before opening fire on the Smash distracting it enough, that the two of us dodge out of the way. Reaching into my jacket I quickly pull out a beacon device. _I figured something like this might happen. Thus I created this as a way of countering Smash attacks… Or more as a distraction._ I toss the beacon into the air, it's button deploying a spike before it lands into the roof of a car. The top unlocks as a sonic noise begins to screech out. _My data noted how the Smash can also be lured by a specific sonic sound, and can be used to maneuver Smashes if necessary._

Sento:( _backs up_ ) Their, that will keep them distracted.( _looks at girls_ ) Now will you two listen to me and move!

Kanzashi:( _looks at device_ ) Will that keep them their?

Sento:( _shakes head_ ) No, but will give us enough time to get out of here. Now for the last time, MOVE!

The two sisters look at each other before looking to me. "You have any more of those?" Tatenashi asks me. _She's not thinking of._ "I'm not letting you two go charge off and get yourself killed!" I exclaim, Tatenashi simply smiles before I feel something move up my back. I look inside my coat, I see the special water grabbing the spare beacon I carried with me. _No._ "Stop!" I shout before, go into the air. The Tatenashi activate the beacon, before Kanzashi uses a Funnel to destroy the Car Beacon. The Smash then notice the new Beacon and chase after it. "You idiot's!" I shout as they fly away…

Sento:( _pulls out phone_ ) I have to get Ichika and Houki. They're the only-

?: Do you really think that those two will make it in time?

I turn around to a teenage girl in a brown furry jacket with a hood covering her face. She stands a few feet away from me. The two of us standing in the center of a silent and empty parking area, looking at the girl from top to bottom, I can't get a read on who she's working with. Yet… I get a feeling of familiarity with this girl… _Why does she seem so familiar?_

Sento:( _battle stance_ ) Who… Who are you?!

?: That's not important. I'm just here to give a message, from Tabane.

Sento: What?! What does she have to say?

?: Only that those Smashes are former Faust members. They won't stop till either they kill you, or you beat them. Once they kill those girls, they will come to kill you. So. You gonna stand their? Or are you going to transform and fight?

I look down at the ground, my feeling conflicted. _She's right… Even if I call for those two, they won't make it here in time…_ "Personally: I wish that I have the choice to say no to this. But I'm not the one who gives out orders. Good luck." I look back up to the woman only to see that she has disappeared… _Where did she?_ I look around, before I look to the air. I see an owl like Smash flying away with the girl holding on. _What the? A Smash that controls itself? Or is she carrying a beacon of her own…_ The thought fades as my mind returns to the girls and I pull up my HUD to locate where they are. I find their signals in a parking tower, and they aren't moving. _Those idiots they are trapped._ I reach into my jacket to grab my belt but I pause again.

Sento:( _looks at hand_ ) Here I am again. Making a difficult choice…( _clenched fist_ ) God…. GOD DAMNIT~!( _slams fists against car_ ) WHY CAN'T I GET SOME PEACE!? WHY MUST I BE FORCED TO FIGHT?! GOD DAMN IT~! RRRRRAAAAH~!

I kick the car it screeches and crashes into another car, the siren rings though the silent parking lot… I sigh as I kneel down and ponder… _7,000 bodies. Piled on my Nebula Gas research…_ I look down at the Gorilla bottle in my hand… _Will I let my creations… My work… Kill more?_ I look back at my HUD to see that the girls are still holding out… _One last time… Yes._

Sento:( _takes out phone_ ) My last Henshin. After that, Build is going to retire.

Inserting the Lion Bottle into my phone I toss it into the air as it changes into a bike. Quickly hoping on my bike, revving up the engines I drive off. _One last time..._

* * *

Construct 64 Complete


	72. Construct 65

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 65: The Man, Kiryu Sento

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, Laura, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as the camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build, Cross-Z, and Akatsubaki ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rabbittank Sparkling jumps at the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Driving though the street, I approach the parking building. Getting close I put my driver on. _One last time._ I think to myself as I drive up the parking ramp. Turning the corner I see the girls surrounded the Smashes. "Girls!" I shout, as I drive and skid slamming a Smash aside. "S-Sensei?! We told you to escape!" Tatenashi shouts at me.

Sento:( _parks_ ) This coming from the Twins who did not listen to me when I told you two to pull back!( _takes off helmet_ ) Yet look what happened?

Tatenashi:( _confused_ ) But why, you can't do anything!? You can't fight back!

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Yes… but this.( _sighs_ ) Is the last time.

Kanzashi:( _looks at Sento_ ) What?

"Now… Let's begin the Final Experiment." Taking out my Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles. I shake them as formulas begin to float around me. "S-Sensei? Are you?" Opening the caps I insert them into the driver. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " I turn to crank the belt as the pipes and runner constructs around me, the Smash notice me and turned to face me. " **Are You Ready?!** " The belt exclaims as I enter transformation pose. " _Henshin._ " I mutter as the runners close in around me and complete. " **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbittank! Yeah~!** " I look at the Smash before me, summoning the Drill Crusher I ready myself for combat.

Kanzashi:( _shocked_ ) S-Sensei?

Tatenashi:( _shocked_ ) You- Your Build?

Build:( _gestures_ ) _The Formula to victory has been… Decided._

Activating the Plasma lance I thrust at one of the Smashes striking at the gut knocking the Smash down. A flying Smash flies towards me, I hop into the air I spin and kick with my Tank treads grinding it across the Smashes face. My kick sends the flying Smash straight into a wall. The rest of the Smashes charge at me, I brace and block them holding them all back, but they push back against me. _Grrr…._ " _Build up!_ " I shout, before switching out the Full Bottles. " **Gorrillamond! Yeah~!** " I knock away the Smash before I grab one of the Smashes by the hand and Crank my driver. " **Ready go! Voltech Finish!** " Tighten my grip with my left hand, the Smash is engulfed by Diamonds. I wind up with my right hand before punching shattering the diamond and the Smash hits the wall before falling to the ground with an explosion of green smoke. I turn back to the rest of the Smashes as they group up. _Too close quarters, I need to move this fight outside._ I switch out my full bottle pair and crank the lever. " _Build up!_ " I exclaim as the armor completes. " **MahouGurimi! Yeah~!** " Creating magic chains, I throw them and they wrap around all the Smashes, even the ones I defeated. Then I launch out the side of the Parking tower and towards an open field. Tossing them on the ground I land back on the ground to look at them.

Build:( _takes out Bottle Pair_ ) _Time to end this in one fell-_

?: _Hmf._

Something lands at my feet, I look down and I glimpse at a Smoke Grenade before it blasts, releasing smoke all over. " _Wh-What the?!_ " I shout before something rushes by me, knocking out the Full Bottle Pair in my hands. The smoke fades and I look around to try and see where the Full Bottles went. _What? The Phoenix and Robot Full Bottles are gone?!_ I look around to see where the Bottles Dropped. _Where-_ A Smash slams into me knocking me to the ground. _Argh… I'll have to find them later!_ I kick off the Smash before I jump back. _Damn, in that case I'll be switching to this!_ Taking out the Rabbittank Sparkling can. "Sensei!" I look over to The sisters flying over.

Build:( _sighs_ ) _You girls just don't know how to take orders do you? Just stay back! Build up._

Shaking the can and crack it open. " **Rabbittank Sparkling!** " Removing the Full Bottle pair and switching out the Bottle. I crank the lever as the runner builds up around me. " **Are You Ready!** " The armor closes around Build as steam exudes out of the suit. " **The Effervescing Burst! Rabbittank Sparkling! Yeah! Yeah!~** " My Funnels immediately deploy as I get on my hands, the Funnels attach to my legs and they activate blades that go out to the side. Activating the Funnels, they begin propelling me around in circles as I launch towards the Smashes. After slicing through the group, I get back on my feet and I start circling the Smashes. Using my speed and funnels to clump the Smashes together into a group though punches, kicks, and attacks with my blades. Clumping Smashes into a group, I direct the Funnels to form a circle around the Smashes and create an energy chain. Wrapping around the Smashes the Funnels then fly into the air, dragging the Smashes with them. Getting to a safe height, I crank the lever. " **Ready Go! Sparkling Finish!** " The Funnels deactivate the chain and fly back to me. Bending back to angle my chest to the Smashes in the air, my chest piece opens to reveal a particle cannon built into the chest plate. All the Backpack piece attach parallel to each other as a ring rises up on outside the Backpack part. Revealing 8 slots on the ring, the Funnels attach to them, the Funnels begin to spin as energy charges up at the center of the ring. " _EAT THIS! RAAAAAHHH~!_ " I let loose a beam of energy the engulfs the Smashes in it's rays.

* * *

 _Elsewhere… we are Observer_

Four figures stand on the top of the roof looking at a beam of energy engulfing the Smashes. "Holy shit. Look at that!" A man with his hair facing the sky with a red headband, red shirt, tan suit over the shirt and tan pants. "Looks like he put a lot in that powerup." A man with a black beret tan jacket and pants with a blue undershirt. "Makes you wonder what other kinds of neat tricks he added to that powerup!" Says a man with a yellow beane, yellow shirt, tan jacket and pants.

?:( _steps out_ ) _That doesn't matter. We've acquired the Full Bottles that Stalk lent Build. They are Hokuto's after all… Besides, you guys aren't scared of him are you?_

Red man: Us? No way Boss.( _beats against chest_ ) We can take them.

Boss:( _nods_ ) _That's good. Heh, this going to be fun._

The Rider puts away the Full Bottle pair as she turns to the Sky Wall's red light. The helmet is white with black see through glass making a mask with two red eyes and a single horn protruding in the center of the two eyes. The chest also has the similar glass black covering a gold chestplate. The gold shoulders have plates with a robot claw on them, at the bottom are white nosel like parts. The undersuit is black with parts of gold at the wrists and waist down, on them are labeled like writing on the gold. At the hands are black glove that go down the arm with a gold armor with white nozzles on both arms. Black armor cover the lower leg with gold braces and boots. " _I wonder how the two will react?_ " Boss says as the glass around the head begins to liquefy, and sucked up into a hole at the top of the head. Leaving the red eyes and white helmet with indents in the pattern of horizontal stripes. The helmet splits down the middle as the metal begins stack down and fold away. Black and Gold hair hair is let out of the helmet.

Blue man: Still Madoka, shouldn't you try and fix your hair? It would just get in the way of the helmet.

M: Stop referring to me as this... Madoka. I don't know who you are talking about. They gave me a codename. Call me M, and about that other stuff, I'll do that when I can find a decent barber I like.

Yellow man:( _smiles_ ) Yeah, but considering how high your expectations are, you aren't going to find one or a lo-

M grabs the Yellow Man by the ear and drags him close. "I may be picky, but you had better watch your words!" M exclaims to the Yellow Man's ear. "R-Right, s-sorry boss." The Yellow man apologies. M let's go and turns to walk off. "Right then…( _helmet folds on_ ) _Let's go._ " The others follow behind M.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I close the cap on the last Smash Full Bottle and I look back at the girls. The two are talking to each other, the two have seem to begun to smooth out their differences. _Damn, wish I had been here earlier to see the change for myself._ I remove my Sparkling Full Bottle and my armor dissipates into the air. "I'm glad to see that you two are okay now, but..." Tapping a few buttons on my HUD there IS's deactivate.

Kanzashi:( _surprised_ ) H-Huh? Sensei?

Sento:( _walks over_ ) You disobeyed me, and didn't listen to my instructions.( _removes IS's_ ) I'm taking both of you're IS away from you.

Tatenashi:( _stands up_ ) We were just trying to protect you and everyone else!

Sento:( _sighs_ ) And you two do realise that I told you on multiple occasions. That the best you could have done was lure it to some kind of mine or facility where you could lock them.( _crosses arms_ ) Whatever, that's not important. I need to know if the two of you will keep quiet about my Secret.

Tatenashi: I… I'm still trying to comprehend that, you… The kind Counselor, Government officer, and scientist, is also Build… It's insane that you even managed to do all of that and keep up all of that work…

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Do not mistake me. You two were lucky enough to see my last Transformation.

Kanzashi:( _confused_ ) H-Huh? What do you mean? Why?

Sento:( _turns away_ ) … That's personal… As of today. I am Kiryu Sento, Genius Scientist, physicist, IS Academy counselor, and Government official. And now Kamen Rider Build… Has died today.

With that I walk off with the Smash full bottles, the girls are left confused. I leave to bring the Smash Full Bottles back home.

* * *

 _3 days later…_

I sit alone at the top of a hill, sitting on an empty park bench I stare off into the sunset. _That damn wall…_ Blocking the sight is the Sky Wall with it's red light beaming across the country's sky. _If only I hadn't researched into that thing… I…_ I groan as I put my hands in my face again. "What am I thinking? Why do I keep trying to make Excuses!" I exclaim.

Chloe: You know, next time I need to find you. I'll listen for the screaming.

Sento:( _looks up_ ) Chloe…( _Chloe sits down next to Sento_ ) ...I'm sorry. I didn't say anything about Owner to you…

Chloe:( _looks out over sunset_ ) I figured it was something like that… But now is not the time to worry about others. Well, it did surprise me a bit… Hearing about Owner, and you.

Sento:( _leans forward_ ) All this time, I thought I was scared of having no memories… I actually wanted to regain them. But… This kind of past…( _lowers head_ ) I don't think I'm confident enough to bear it…

Chloe:( _stands up_ ) Whatever your past was, the Kiryu Sento I've seen… is a Narcissistic, conceited…( _looks at Sento_ ) Hero of Justice.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) That's not a compliment at all.

* * *

 _Touto Government Building… We are Observer_

In the meeting room, Gentoku shows the recovered Pandora box to the others. "As you can see, the Pandora Box has been successfully retrieved." Gentoku reports, Mido applauds Gentoku. "Excellent work!" He exclaims.

Mido: From now on it is the shared property of the three nations-

Gen:( _looks at the box_ ) Would you quit with these shrewd shenanigans already? Ten years ago… We were all bathed in the Pandora Box's light and began to be controlled by our own desires.( _turns to everyone_ ) Everyone here has thoughts of getting their hands on the energy within this box and seizing the power to rule the entire world.

Tajimi:( _laughs_ ) What are you saying? Our policy is to focus on child-rearing support and agriculture-

Gen:( _cuts in_ ) With your country in such a precarious situation, I'm impressed you can say that, considering you put almost all your national budget into military development. You hide this fact though letting Touto have the IS Academy be placed in our country. After all we are the face of Japan after all. Plus, you wouldn't want the students to see that their country was in a pitiful state.( _looks at box again_ ) You… You want power too, don't you?( _Tajimi stands up_ ) It was not just the Skywall which divided our country into three…( _walks over_ ) Our individual ugly desires was also a cause. So, isn't it about time we decided who should be the leader of it all?

The room goes silent, Mido smiles, and Tajimi stares at Gentoku with a determined stare. The session ends abruptly.

* * *

 _We are Sento… The next day…_

Back in the alley where I was picked up by Tabane I just find myself staring at the spot where I sat. I remember again to that day, but now with all the details I need. _I'm sure after my procedure, Stalk placed me here. Before leaving to become Tabane and "Pick me up."_ The realization that's it's almost a whole year since then. I clench my fist remembering back to all the memories I have made.

Sento: So I've been deceived ever since that day then…

Tabane:( _flashback_ ) _You're only playing at being a hero of justice…_

" _Welcome home._ "

Sento:( _flashback_ ) _I'm home…_

I remember back to all my battles, friends, comrades, the people I saved. " _Just a game of Kamen Rider make-believe..._ " Stalk says in my head… I turn and walk out of the alley. _I need to leave this place._ I walk back out into the street, and I go to head back home. "Ah, Sensei?" I hear a cheery voice behind me. "Cecilia." I say turning around to see Cecilia in regular work efficient clothes, a stark contrast to her usual elegant clothing. "May I ask why you are dressed like this?" I ask in curiosity.

Cecilia:( _smiles_ ) Well, I'm going to see my Investment. I'm making a scheduled visit to one of my company branches which is doing work here in Japan.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Ah, I right. You have a business, but I thought you had left someone else to manage that.

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) I did at the beginning of the year. But events this year has made me decide I need to have more of a presence in my family's company. Otherwise I'm sure someone foul in my company will try to take control while I'm away… But nevertheless, Sensei? Are you free today?

Sento: Hmm? Well… Yes. But why?

Cecilia:( _walks over and takes Sento's hand_ ) Great. I want you to come with me. Come along with me now!

"Ah-Cecilia! Wait!" I say but Cecilia ignores me as she drags me along. Before I repent and agree to follow her, at which point she let's go of my hand as I follow her. We arrive at a homeless shelter. _Hmm? Wasn't this in a pretty bad situation before?_ Cecilia taps me on the shoulder and points me to a sign on the gate.

Sento:( _reading_ ) Funded and supported by the Best Match Foundation?! A proud subsidiary of the Alcott Corporation?!

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Yes, it's been around for almost a year now, and has supported less fortunate people all over the world. Especially in third world countries. We are also supported by the United Nations as well.

Sento:( _shocked_ ) And… You started this year?( _Cecilia nods_ ) No way… Why did you make the name "Best Match?"

Cecilia:( _resting hand on chest_ ) I wanted to give my thanks to the one who made me realise that I have much to learn of myself and of others as well. I wished to give thanks to you, Sensei. Which is why I wanted to show you, please follow me.

I follow her inside, we pass through the doors into a clean and efficient shelter. With plenty of staff and volunteers helping in handing out clothes, making food, training, even job posted on a board. "There are many who don't have the right support, and I wish to give them the chance they deserve." Cecilia says before she is greeted by some of the staff. "Sensei?" I hear and I look to see Rin in a cooking outfit standing with a cart of food. "Rin, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Rin:( _looks at Sento_ ) Helping out at the shelter duh. Oh, Cecilia? Mind if I take the dense teacher?

Cecilia:( _looks at Sento_ ) Oh, sure. Feel free to take him, I'll be with you two in a bit.

Rin:( _smiles_ ) Thanks, now Sensei. Help me hand some of this food out to some of the starving people!

"Um… Sure." I say following Rin, we enter a room of hungry people. "Okay everyone! I've brought food for everyone! Line up! And don't push, we made plenty!" Rin exclaims as people start lining up, I help bring the food onto the table. Rin, Me, and the Staff start handing out food to the homeless all of them look so happy to even see hot food. Some are so happy that they try to start eating as soon as they get their food. "Hey, hey! You'll cramp up the line, besides. It's not like you're food is going to run away." Rin jokes, that gets a chuckle out of everyone, even me. I look at the people sitting at the tables set up digging into the food. Their faces make them look as if they are glad that they have lived this long.

Rin:( _looks at everyone_ ) It's great right? Seeing everyone like this. Making everyone happy like this.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah… It's nice to see them like this.

Rin:( _looks at Sento_ ) I heard from the student council president that you gave up being Build then?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Word travels fast, it seems.

Rin: Sensei, are you still hung up on who you were?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) What's with that? I am Katsuragi Takumi, there's no denying tha-

Rin:( _points at Sento_ ) "Was." Was Katsuragi Takumi, now you are Kiryu Sento. A teacher, scientist, egocentric physicist, and a Hero.

Sento: How am I supposed to feel like I deserve being called a hero. When I'm the one who cau-

Rin:( _points at Sento_ ) That was Katsuragi! Not you. I… I don't want you to stop being Build.

Cecilia:( _walking over_ ) That feeling is shared by all your students who know you are Build. You have done amazing things as Build and neither of us what you to stop.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) How can either of you say that? I've only been the cause for more problems than I solved.

"That isn't true!" The girls exclaim, catching me by surprise. Everyone ignores as either the staff are helping the homeless have a second serving. "This… This whole foundation, I would have never started if it wasn't for you." Cecilia says, before she takes out her phone and sends me a file. "Take a look." Cecilia says, I open the file to pictures to other shelters helping people of all over the world. America, France, England, Africa, Russia, China, and other third world locations across the globe.

Rin: All those people in those pictures have a story. I would still be too blind to see or appreciate them if it wasn't for you Sensei. I know now that everyone has struggles, not just me. If it wasn't for you I would still be self-centered and wouldn't even consider other people's view.

Cecilia: And me, with expanding my view to show compassion to others. Simply by being Build.( _takes Sento's hand_ ) Please, don't stop saving people.

Sento: …. Look. I appreciate the kind words. But my actions… Their undeniable.( _looks at people_ ) These people, perhaps someone amongst them, knew someone I used as a tool… A stepping stone, a disposable plaything. I can't attone for what I have done…( _begins to walk off_ ) May I go?

"... Fine. But Sento, please visit Charlotte by the coast near the Academy." Cecilia directs me… _Well, I guess I could make her a visit..._

 _Tokyo coast…_

Walking down to the coast, I spot Charlotte on the phone talking to someone. _Who's she talking too?_ I wonder as I walk over towards her, she notices me and waves to catch my attention. I wave back as I get close enough to hear her. "I have to go, what I am doing is more important." She says adamantly before hanging up. "Hello Sento-sensei." Charlotte greets.

Sento:( _curious_ ) Who was that on the phone? It sounded like it was pretty serious.

Charlotte:( _looks down at pocket_ ) Oh, that. Well… My Father seemed to have figured out my new situation.

Sento:( _surprised_ ) You're father? Did he demand that you return?

Charlotte:( _nods_ ) Yes, as well as return my IS to the Dunois Corporation. And… Well, I refused. I reminded him that my IS is France's IS, that was given to me by the government. Only they could take it off me if they ordered… I'm free to do what I want. I don't care what my father thinks, not anymore.

Sento:( _nods_ ) I see… That's good to hear.

Charlotte: It's all thanks to you… As Build, you gave me the courage, and as my Teacher you taught me to stand up for myself and those who can't.( _looks at Sento_ ) You can't stop being Build!

Sento:( _looks away_ ) Stop it. Cecilia and Rin already tried( _looks at bottle_ ) I refuse to have this invention be used as a weapon.

Charlotte: But it isn't! You once told me, "It's not the one who makes a weapon. It's those who use it that makes it a tool that helps or hurts." You've been using the Build Driver and the bottles for others. Not as a weapon, and you've inspired others to do so. Not just me, but like that family you saved at the border!

Sento:( _looks at Charlotte_ ) What?

Charlotte: That family that was escaping from Hokuto. When we engaged in combat, we let them escape and take refuge. They've started a new life and they love it so much better when compared to their old lives in Hokuto. I met them recently, and they asked me to give you this.

Charlotte hands me an old flip knife. "Apparently they used this while they used to work on the farm. It's their family's lucky knife." I take the Knife and look at it. _It's handle is worn, but the metal is smaller than the slot itself… Showing that it's been used reliably for a long time._ "They wanted to give it to you as a thanks, and as a good luck charm." Charlotte explains to me.

Charlotte: Don't you see? This is why you need to keep fighting as Build. You've saved so many people, and many more who need saving. You can't let who you were define who you are now.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Look. I understand where you are coming from and I get it.( _puts away knife_ ) But… Katsuragi, and me… We are the same person. I'm just in Satou Taro's body. I'm not a person, what's the point? It doesn't change that I've probably hurt many people's lives. More than I've saved!

Charlotte: No, that isn't true. You're forgetting how you helped save three worlds from being destroyed. I know that even though people won't know who saved them… But I'm sure they all see the ones who fought to save them are heroes. Don't forget about the Mogami's and Clover too. With your help they were able to move on. Who you were doesnt define who you are now, you've given courage to me and many others…( _looks at Sento_ ) You aren't convinced are you?

"Not exactly changing my mind." I tell her. "Thanks for the talk… But I think I'm going to go home." I say before walking away, leaving Charlotte alone on the coast. "Don't forget Sensei! What made you want to fight for others as a Kamen Rider!" Charlotte shouts, I leave without giving a response.

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos Cafe…_

Closing the door behind me, I let out a sigh… "I'm home." I mutter, with no response. _Sighs… Right around this time, Chloe is doing her Mii-tan stream._ I walk to the fridge and open the door, and sure enough I hear Chloe with her Mii-tan persona. "Yup." I muttered as I walk down the stairs and reaching the bottom I walk towards my bed, but I glance into the streaming room, but I immediately hide back behind the wall. _I didn't see that wrong right?_ I look back around the corner to see Chloe and Laura on the stream.

Chloe:( _smiles_ ) And that's all for today!

Laura:( _smiles_ ) Thanks for watching! And… again. Ready?

Chloe and Laura: 3. 2. 1.( _make hearts with hand_ ) Thank you-kyun!

 _And like that… Double the amount of the normal number of viewers have just have a heart attack._ The twins end the stream and they start to pack up. "Hey you two." I say walking in, the two look at me, Laura blushing. "Ah- S-Sensei this… This is!" Laura tries to explain.

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Ah, don't worry about it. I understand Laura, I won't speak.

Laura: Ah… Well, it's… Not that I'm worried about… Your… Really quitting as Build?

Sento:( _rubs hair_ ) Just how many people have heard of me quitting Build? Did Tatenashi tell people that I was Build too?

"No, just those who knew." Chloe says I sigh rubbing my head again. "Sensei, you can't stop being Build! You've-" Laura begins. _I've heard it enough times already._ "Stop, Laura. I already heard it from Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and you too now it seems." I mutter, turning away I walk towards my desk walking past Laura. "Well, it means we all are serious about getting you over what Katsuragi did!" I slam my fist against my desk, before sweeping my hand knocking over parts, tools, and other miscellaneous objects off my desk.

Sento:( _angered_ ) STOP MAKING KATSURAGI AND ME TWO SEPARATE PEOPLE!... We are the same person… Stop denying who I am… I am Katsuragi Takumi.

Laura:( _firm look_ ) No… Katsuragi Takumi is a man who would not be bothered by the people and bodies he has piled up… That's who Katsuragi Takumi is. Not you, you are bothered by what he did… Don't put it on yourself.

Sento:( _turns away_ ) Please. That does not wipe away what I have done. I've hurt so many people with my action.

Chloe:( _walks over_ ) And you have saved many more with the Build system than anything Katsuragi did with it.

Sento:( _slams desk_ ) WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!( _grinding teeth_ ) We… Are… The… Same…

Laura: … Sento.

"I'm going!" I say getting up. _I need to get out of here._ I think to myself quickly grabbing my stuff before leaving. "Sento!" Laura exclaims but I quickly leave just as I arrived.

* * *

 _Park…_

I lean against a fence overlooking a park. "Sento." Chifuyu says walking up behind me I glance at her before I look back over the park. "Great." I say sighing. "First it was Cecilia, Rin, and then Charlotte and Laura, now you too it seems." I say Chifuyu walks over to me and look at me. "We are doing it because we are worried." Chifuyu tells me, which gives me a chuckle.

Sento:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) Really? As if that wasn't stated before… But None of it changes the fact that someone amongst these people, lost someone because of my actions.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) And this is why everyone is worried.

Sento:( _scoffs_ ) What? What's wrong in stating my actions! The wrongs I've made?!

Chifuyu: You're constantly beating yourself up about something you may or may not have done! Sure… You may be Katsuragi Takumi, but that's not what's important… It's fine to look at the past, but staring too much at it will only detriment you.

Sento: Oh, like Faust? Or the Smash, or maybe perhaps the 7,000 people who are gone because of me! That's not a detriment? How-

Chifuyu: Sento! Just stop!( _Hugs Sento_ )

Sento:( _confused_ ) Wh-What… What are you?!

Chifuyu:( _holding tight_ ) Trying to hold your actions to the past won't help you now! Not when what is done is done! Stop wondering about what if, you should be wondering of what you should do.( _backs up and takes Sento's hands_ ) You shouldn't be crying over the broken pieces… You should be picking them up and trying to make the best out of them, that's what you've taught your students!

Sento: Bu-Wha-

Chifuyu: Ichika had trust issues and wasn't sure if there was anyone if any! That would help him out of his situation. But you, some random stranger at the time. Comes in, believes his statement and helps him. He can now help others out of the kindness of his heart because of you. Cecilia was stuck up in the clouds because of her pride, but you taught her that having so much of that pride would only hurt others rather than helping. She can now go out and put aside her pride to help others when they are in trouble. Rin closed herself off to others opinions because of her family's devorce, you taught her that empathising is a better way to understand others and helped her on a path of rekindling a relationship with her family. Charlotte had no way out of her situation, she could do little and then you came in and opened her a new path to pursue what she wants to do, free from the constraints of her father. And Laura… She didn't think of herself as nothing more than a weapon, but you taught her that no matter how someone is born, they are people… No matter what. Houki was held back so much by her family that she forgot that others could help her in her matters. You inspired Ichika to help Houki though that hard time because you taught him how to help others.

Sento: What does that have to do with anything!?

Chifuyu: Because we are trying to remind you of why you started to help people in the first place!( _Sento is surprised_ ) You've put so much focus on what you did, that you have forgotten why you started to help people in the first place. You did it, not because you wanted a reward, you did it because it makes you feel good. Saving people itself is the reward, but after all the turmoil that you've been made to suffer though, you lost the meaning somewhere. You're students, friends, me! We are all trying to remind you of why. And for me Especially… When I was away from you at the Beach… I felt… So alone. I didn't have you scientific nonsense, or are you trying to solve a situation though a nice chat… and the thought of you drowning in your pain… It… hurt my heart. That vision of you hating yourself for the rest of you life hurt and scared me… Which is why we are telling you that… You're not perfect, no one is. But by accepting that, and that we can make up for our past mistakes with our actions today… We can help others… And you.

Sento:... Ah… Chifuyu… I-

Suddenly, we start to hear screams. The two of us look back over the edge to see Guardians being led by Smashes as they approaching civilians. "Those Smashes look different... " I state looking at them, Chifuyu points to the Guardians. "The Guardians, too..." Chifuyu notes as I look at the Guardian's chest to see the Hokuto insignia on the Guardians. "Get the civilians out of here. I'll handle this." I say as I strap on my belt and shake a full bottle pair. Opening them I insert them into my driver. " **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as the armor builds up around me. Chifuyu activates Black Knight and flies in to assist. " **Are you Ready?!** " I take my pose as I shout. " _Henshin!_ " The armor completes itself around me. " **The Sky Vandal!~ Hawkgattling! Yeah~!** " My wings open out as I fly in with the Hawkgattlinger, I spin the magazine twice. " **Ten! Twenty!** " Flying in I open fire on the Smash and Guardians destroying a few of the Guardians. I straif around a few times shooting a barrage of bullets as Chifuyu gets away the civilians. Landing on the ground, I start to shoot at the Guardians destroying them before getting to the Smashes. After a few shots, I notice that it does not do much damage. I switch out my bottles. " **Ninja! Comic! Best Match! Are you Ready?!** " " _Build up!_ " I exclaim as the armor changes out. " **Ninnincomic! Yeah~!** " Taking out the 4komaninpotou I activate the cloning skill. " **Cloning No Jutsu!** " We split up to take on the Smash, one of my clones are immediately taken out. As we brawl, words echo again though my head.

" _You made monsters and hurt all those people!_ "

" _7,000 people over the ten year period..._ "

" _Katsuragi!... Whenever I hear his name… It reminds me of the Devil he was! No friend, DEVIL!_ "

The Smash attacks me knocking me off as my second clone is finished off, I'm ganged up by the Smashes. The Smash blast me with a powerful attack knocking me out of my rider form and down to the ground. "Sensei!" Houki shouts running over with Ichika, the two strapping on their belts. "What the heck are you doing?!" The two run over with the Cross-Z Dragon and the Usa Hopper in their belts. " **Are you Ready?!** " " _Henshin!_ " The two shout as they run over transforming. " **Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " The two take on the Smashes, as I lie their on the ground.

Cross-Z:( _battling_ ) _Why didn't you attack them?!_

Sento: I created them… I toyed with human lives… By injecting them with gas, killing 7 thousand. All to make them into monsters… If I wasn't around… Nobody would've gotten hurt…

Akats:( _battling_ ) _Don't be stupid Sensei! You didn't just create the Smash!_

Cross-S:( _dodges dive bomb_ ) _Whoa! She's right! With that belt… Didn't you create a tomorrow… A future… A hope… For many of us!_

Akats:( _shooting_ ) _Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, me, Ichika, as well as the family who gave Ichika a ride to Seito! Sawa-san, the other students, the family crossing the border, Mogami, the other Mogami, Clover, and two other Earths! All of them! You help Save!_

Cross-Z:( _battling_ ) _You said you wanted to fight to become everyone's strength!_ ( _blocks attack_ ) _You stood up in order to protect people!_

Chifuyu:( _flies in_ ) Haaa~!( _knocks down Smash_ ) Katsuragi could never do that! The one person who can do that is not Katsuragi Takumi, nor Sato Taro! The only one who can do that is Kiryu Sento!

... _Their… right… Their all right…_ I scoff. "This is the worst possible outcome." I say as I start to get myself up. "The fact that all of you slapped me back to my senses." I get back up on my feet, a smile forming on my face. "I remember now… The reason I am a Kamen Rider!" I proudly exclaim. "I am a narcissistic, conceited..." I flap my jacket as if it were a cape. "Hero of Justice!" I exclaim.

Akatsu:( _happy_ ) _Sento!_

Cross-Z:( _scoffs_ ) _Bout damn time!_

Sento:( _takes out bottles_ ) Well, shall we begin the experiment?

I shake my bottles, formulas floating around me. Opening the caps I insert them into my driver. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " Grabbing the leaver I crank as the runner constructs and liquid enters them. " **Are you Ready?!** " Entering my henshin pose, I exclaim in confidence. " _Henshin!_ " The runners close on me as the armor complets. " **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbittank!** "

Build:( _gesturing_ ) _The Formula to Victory is decided!_

I turned around to see one Smash approaching a pair of kids on the ground. Using my Rabbit leg I boost myself quick over then I pull back the Smash before kicking. " _Stop that!_ " Taking out the Drill Crusher, I insert the Gorilla Full Bottle. " **Ready Go! Voltech Break!** " The tip of the drill generates an energy fist that I smash against the Smash. Knocking the Smash back.

Chifuyu:( _readies blades_ ) More Guardians inbound!

?: Now Kanzashi!

?: Right!

A missile barrage destroys the Guardians before they approach. I look up to see Kanzashi and Tatenashi floating down with their IS's. " _Here I thought I revoked using those._ " I tell them. "Well, we asked for a little favor from Banjou Sensei, and she helped us out." Tatenashi explains, I sigh and shrug. _These twins…_ I can't help but smile now. "But… It's good to see you better now." Kanzashi says a sigh of relief coming from her as she places her hands on her chest in a prayer pose. "We told everyone that knew, and they already had a plan in motion, we barely got in." Tatenashi explains, _so even on vacation they were worried about me… But I'm fine now._ I take out the Rabbittank Sparkling bottle. " _Then let's finish them!_ " I say shaking the bottle before cracking open the can. " **Rabbittank Sparkling!** " Inserting it into my driver I crank the lever.

Kanzashi:( _gitty_ ) Oh… Here it comes!

" **Are you Ready?!** "

Build:( _enters pose_ ) _Build up!_

" **Rabbittank Sparkling!** " The armor exclaims as I finish my transformation. "Kiyaaa~! That never gets old or less Cool!" Kanzashi exclaims with glee. "Not now you two, more Guardians inbound!" Chifuyu says grabbing the two's attention as the three of them go off to handle the Guardians. " _Funnels!_ " I exclaim as the Platform Launcher materialises. I pull back the car as Funnels form around the opening of the launcher, charing up an energy barrier. " **Regular Train! Express Train! Rapid Train! Pirate Train! Full Steam Ahead!** " Letting the car go, the train flies through the barriers gaining power and speed, resulting in a massive speedy pirate train smashing into a Smash destroying it. Cross-Z incerts the Lock Full bottle into his blade. " **Special Tune!** " Slicing across the Smashes gut, Cross-Z pulls back the butt of the blade twice. " **Hippare! Hipprae!** " Akats removes the Full Bottle out of the Usa and incerts both of her bottles into her blade. " **Single! Twin!** " Akatsu readies to swing. I crank my driver to finish. " **Million Slash!** " Cross-Z launches a flaming chain that wraps around the Smash before launching it into the air. " **Twin Slash!** " Akatsu swings three times, sending blade waves of energy hitting the Smash.

Cross-Z:( _looks at Build_ ) _Build!_

Akats:( _looks at Build_ ) _Finish it!_

Build:( _launches into the air_ ) _And this is…_ ( _kicks_ ) _Jackpot!_

I hit the Smash destroying it before I land on the ground. Our helmets unlock and then fold away. "Just so you know..." Ichika beings. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you." I nod as I take out two empty bottle and open the caps. "I know. And I know neither will you Houki." I tell Houki as she walks over her helmet folding away. "Yes, but… We can move on." Houki says. "I couldn't agree more." I say back, the bottles absorb the essence leaving to random men in red test wears on the ground.

Ichika:( _return to normal_ ) Wait… Who turned these guys into Smash?

Sento:( _return to normal_ ) That's what I'd like to know.

Houki:( _return to normal_ ) Look at their clothes. And the Guardians, they looked like they were from Hokuto.

?: That's because the Smash and the Guardians were from the Hokuto Government.

Sento:( _surprised_ ) Himuro Gentoku?!

Gen:( _looks at carnage_ ) So they attacked immediately? But with this, it may take them some more time before the next assault. You've bought us time.

Ichika: What the hell do you mean? What the hell happened?!

Gen: This morning, the Hokuto Government issued a declaration of war.( _everyone's surprised_ ) Yes… And so the war begins!

* * *

 _Hokuto Government building… We are Observer_

Looking through the damaged camera of a down Guardian Tajimi looks on from her chair. "This is but a greeting from us." Tajimi says smiling. "Though I wish we could speed up some work, but some time must be taken for proper. Full-scale war to begin." Tajimi says, looking down at a paper on her desk laybeld. "IS G-P MS-06" Tajimi giggles with excitement.

Tajimi: I will make them acknowledge the power of Hokuto. Isn't that right you two?

Tajimi looks over to Stalk and Squall both leaning against the wall. They look over to Tajimi, Stalk chuckles.

* * *

Construct 65 Complete

Next time…

The calm before the storm, preparations must be made

Sento: War's on the Horizon.

Charlotte: What do you mean we can't stay in Japan any longer!?

Interesting developments…

Gen: As of Today, Miss Yamada. You will work for me.

Yamada: Himuro-san…

Construct 66: Eye of the Storm.


	73. Japan Trip

This is for everyone who is reading my stories. For the next two weeks, I will be visiting my family in Japan. Thus No story updates for the next two weeks. Do expect me to start posting again on July 27th. But I will be going to make posts of my trip on my Twitter. AtForgeravin117 I can't actually put links, but you should be able to get what I'm putting down. Follow me their to see my posts, when I can post them that is... Thanks and enjoy what I have.


	74. Construct 66

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 66: The Eye of the Storm.

Sento: Well, here we are… In the last Construct, I declared Build retired. No one was having any of it, thus my students and Chifuyu as well all sprung into action to get me out of my funk. After seeing what my students are doing with what I taught them. Some soul searching and a… beat down later, I am back on my feet and ready to take on any challenge. And I may be getting it sooner than expected. War is on the Horizon, and Gentoku is Prime minister… This is the worst possible outcome… What will happen in Construct 66?!

* * *

Kono mama~

( _Shows Sento working on bottle._ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Zooms in on Sento, changes into build and throws punch_ )  
Konnya mo maasugu

( _Shows Build throw a punch then a kick_ )  
Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Scene changes to Ichika working on paper_ )  
Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Zooms in on Ichika as he changes into Cross-Z and Roundhouse kicks_ )  
Dokoka de matteru

( _Night Rouge and Blood Stalk with Monsters in front of him, Scene switches to bottles on a spinning table. Hands grab the bottles._ )  
Egao tayasazuni  
( _Shows Sento, Tabane, Ichika, Chloe all shaking bottles_ )  
There you will...  
( _Chloe enters chamber and caresses wristband, as eyes glows._ )  
Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _Build armor encloses around Sento. Shows Rabbit Tank doing finisher, Cross-Z Drop Kicking, Keydragon blasts fire and then swings chains at the screen._ )  
Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _Tabane, Cecelia, Rin, Chifuyu, Yamada, Charles, and Laura all stand._ )  
Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Sento spin kicks, Ichika throws a punch. Steam engulfs screen to Night Rouge_ )  
Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Build walks towards camera, zooms in as helmet folds away, showing Sento's face, Sento opens eyes. The eyes flash red and blue._ )  
Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _back to Sento and Co shaking bottles as the camera pans around_ )  
Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Build Cross-Z, and Akatsubaki ready their weapon and Charges Smash Army_ )  
Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Rabbit Tank stands as sparks fall on him. BuildYell enters a battle stance as the Clover Funnels blast the screen, Keydragon blasts screen with fire._ )  
Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo~!

( _Rabbittank Sparkling jumps at the screen, Cross-Z throws dragon uppercut. Akatsubaki drops kicks at screen, Build takes signature pose with an echo of Sento mirrored._ )

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Chloe and I eat our breakfast as the news plays on the TV. " _Now onto our topic of the morning. Hokuto has officially declared war on Touto._ " _Gentoku wasn't kidding then… No point in avoiding it now I guess…_ "You gonna try to stop the war?" Chloe asks me, I nod as I take a sip from my coffee. "Course. But I'd rather not be forced to make the Rider system into a weapon." I respond to Chloe, with her nodding in agreement.

Chloe:( _grabs drink_ ) Riders battling is the last thing we need.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) That'd just escalate the conflict and make the fighting possibly worse.

Reporter: _Hokuto's Prime Minister Tajimi has yet to make an official statement, and Seito has not given a response to taking a side in this conflict._

Sento: Let's hope Seito stay out of this fight. It may just be a blessing or a curse. But I wonder why Hokuto is taking it's time preparing it's forces?

Chloe:( _pauses_ ) You don't think that their preparing some kind of super weapon are they?

Sento:( _sighs_ ) I shudder at the thought. Riders and then Super weapons? I hope Hokuto doesn't repeat the actions done by America during World War 2. The last thing we need is a repeat of those dark days…( _phone vibrates_ ) Hmm?( _answers_ ) Hello? Charlotte, hey. I bet this is about the news huh?

Charlotte:( _over phone_ ) _Huh? What news?_

Sento: Huh? The detail that Hokuto declared war on us?

Charlotte:( _surprised_ ) _What?! I didn't hear that?!_

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Wait, if you're call wasn't about that. Then why are you calling?

Charlotte: _Well… Um… Sensei? I'm right outside Ichika-san's house._

Sento:( _confused_ ) Okay… Um. Why?

Charlotte: _I-Is Ichika-san home? Is he at the Cafe? I-I'm not sure if he's home or not._

I pause in absolute confusion. _Is she… Serious?_ "No. He's not here. He said he was going home yesterday- you were with me when he said that, do you not remember?" I remind her, Charlotte mumbled to herself. "You said you were in front of Ichika's house, right? Then just ring the front door." I tell her, she beings to mumbling to herself even more… _Kay~, looks like this conversation isn't going anywhere._ "Hey, you'll be fine, just ring the doorbell, you'll be fine okay? Great." I say before ending the call.

Chloe:( _looks at Sento_ ) Charlotte?

Sento:( _eats pancake_ ) Mmh.( _swallows_ ) She's visiting Ichika and is very con-( _phone rings_ ) Again?( _answers_ ) Hello?

Cecilia:( _overphone_ ) _Ah, Sensei. Good morning to you. How are you?_

Sento: Good, how about you Cecilia?

Cecilia: _Quite fine, but I am concerned with recent developments. Which is why I would like your opinion on something._

Sento: Is this about the wa-?

Cecilia: _What kind of Cake do you think Ichika-san would like?_

Sento: Ah… ( _sighs_ ) You've gotta be shitting me.

Cecilia: _I just want to know what kind of cake Ichika-san enjoys! That's all. So… Do you know?_

Sento:( _sighs_ ) No. I don't know, just get a random selection of cakes. I don't know. Is that all? Then I'm hanging up.( _hangs up_ ) Why is it, no one seems to know or care about the fact that Hokuto is going to wage war on us?( _phone rings_ ) Oh, who is it this ti- Oh, Laura.( _looks at Chloe_ ) Mind if it put her on loud speaker?( _Chloe nods_ ) Okay.( _answers_ ) Hello, Laura.

Chloe:( _lowers cup_ ) Good morning, Laura. How are you this morning?

Laura:( _over phone_ ) _Good morning, Sento, Chloe. As much as I would like to be hopeful, the war with Hokuto concerns me. As I'm sure it concerns the two of you as well. Also, I'm here with Rin and Houki as well._

Sento:( _internally_ ) _Oh, good. Someone who actually cares about the potential of war._ ( _externally_ ) Okay. Chloe and I just now we're discussing some of our fears.

Laura: _I see… Of course, you two would be worried. From here, it looks to be a War of attrition. Where it's the soldier's individual actions that change the battlefield._

Rin:( _pops in_ ) _Which means IS's pilots are going to be the key to winning the war._

Houki:( _pops in_ ) _Let's not forget who's leading Touto right now. For all we know, it's Himuro Gentoku's fault for causing this war by provoking the other nations to attack. Not to mention, remember what he said when we last met?_

Gen:( _flashback_ ) _I will definitely return. When that time comes… You will work for me as my right-hand man._

Sento:( _nods_ ) I haven't forgotten that. But he's assuming that I remember my past as Katsuragi. But for the life of me, I still can't remember.

Chloe:( _looks at Sento_ ) That's probably for the best. I'd rather you still having amnesia.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) The feeling is mutual. It's likely that both IS pilots and us Riders will be brought into the fray, I predict that Gentoku will approach us soon, ordering us to fight Hokuto. There's also one… No, that can wait till later.( _crosses arms_ ) That time will come soon, but in the meantime. What are you girls doing?

Houki: _Visiting Ichika, none of us have much left to do during the summer._

"I-I see..." _So is everyone just bored and have nothing better to do?_ I wonder to myself. " _Ah, were here, we'll see you later Sento._ " Laura says before hanging up. _Hmm, what should I do today?_ I wonder to myself. "You could restock the fridge, the shopping list is on the fridge door Sento." Chloe reads my mind, I look and her and give a chuckle. "You read my mind, thanks." I say collecting my plates before bringing them to the skink, turning to the fridge I take the list off the magnet and copy its contents to my HUD. _With how hectic things have been, something as mundane as grocery shopping might be a welcome change._ Taking my wallet I go to leave the Cafe.

* * *

 _Downtown shopping district…_

Walking through the street with vendors trying to sell their stuff. I find myself staring at the people going by. _It's almost hard to believe that War is coming…_ I think to myself. "Sento, how are you?" Chifuyu greets walking over, I wave to her as she joins me. "Grocery shopping?" Chifuyu asks me, I nod to confirm her question.

Sento:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) It still hard to believe that War's on the horizon. Yet everyone is going about their day as if war isn't approaching.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) No one has experienced war since World War 2… I guess people are just not ready for the idea of war…

Sento:( _sighs_ ) True… Then I guess there's no helping it then. We can only hope and see how things will progress. Otherwise have any other kinds of plans today?

Chifuyu: Hmm? Well, no, none. Originally, I was going to invite you and Yamada-san out to drink. But those plans were canceled as Yamada-san was called to the Touto government.

Sento:( _surprised_ ) Yamada-san? Really? Odd.

"I can only wonder what they are talking about?" Chifuyu wonders, I sigh before shrugging. "I can't be sure. I don't know what Gentoku is thinking anymore." I say. I pause to look at some of the Produce on display. _Figures… Most of this produce is from outside japan, rather than from Hokuto._ Memories of when Ichika, Charlotte, and I went to Hokuto to meet Katsuragi's Mother. _The farms their barely had enough to support a stable way of life, I can only imagine that Hokuto's holding together with help from other countries._ Looking up at the Sky Wall, I'm reminded of Nazi Germany's orginal plan to get "Lebensraum." _Perhaps the Hokuto government is using a similar concept to inspire Hokuto's people to fight?_ I wonder to myself.

Chifuyu: Are you going to get anything?

Sento: Ah… Yeah.( _nods_ ) Let's see...( _picks out produce_ )

As I grab produce I ponder. _Maya-chan is going to meet Gen-san… I'm worried about what they are talking about…_ Pondering upon the possible conversations and topics, considering the situation does not ease my concerns.

* * *

 _Touto Government Building… We are Maya_

Entering the Government building, the Staff rush about, people exchanging tablets and sending Emails. Soldiers staff and guard around the facility. _Why am I here? I thought Chifuyu-san would be called, or even Sento-san who works here! Why is it me?_ I ponder as I walk up to the front desk, the receptionist gestures me to give him a second.

Receptionist:( _on the phone_ ) That is our strength? Understood… Yes, I will pass it along. Apologies, as we are shifting into combat readiness, our staff are preparing themselves such all calls are rerouted to me… Yes… Of course. Yes, I assure you I will pass you're complaint to the Prime Minister… Okay, thank you.( _hangs up_ ) Hello, sorry about that. What can I help you with?

Maya:( _nervous_ ) I- Uh… Was asked by the Prime Minister to meet him?

Receptionist:( _nods_ ) Ah, yes. Yamada-san, the Prime Minister is expecting you.( _hands pass_ ) Take this up to his office, it will take you to the war room and help you get past the staff.

Maya:( _takes pass_ ) Ah… Thank you.

Just as I leave the phone rings getting the Receptionist's attention as he goes to answer the call. I leave to go to Himuro-san's office. _Does Himuro-san know that, I know he's Night Rogue? No, not possible. Sento and the others wouldn't have mentioned me. Just need to stay calm._ I take a deep breath as I reach the checkpoint, the Guards stop me before asking for a pass. I show them my pass and they let me though, walking through the halls, more staff rush by me with tablets and food as they run through the halls. _They must have little time to even eat…_ I stop in front of a double door, with the sign "War Room" next to the door. _Okay… Here we go…_ I inhale, wait 4 seconds, then breathe out 8 seconds and I'm ready. Opening the doors I find Himuro-san face down in maps with staff helping him.

Staff 1:( _walks over_ ) Sir, we have a report on the military strength of our forces.( _hands_ ) Here is the report.

Gen:( _takes tablet_ ) What do we have?... Hmm, see if we can acquire aid from the other nations.

Staff 2:( _walks over_ ) I don't think that would be possible. The other nations have stated they will not interfere with this war.

Gen:( _sighs_ ) Then reinforce our defences. We'll need to bring those three in soon.( _looks up_ ) Ah, you're here.( _puts down tablet_ ) I'm leaving the renforce of our hard points to you two.

Staff 1 and 2:( _nods_ ) Yes sir!

"Come with me." Himuro-san gestures me, I follow him to his office. Entering into his office, Himuro-san takes a seat at his desk and looks at me. "Maya Yamada, IS Academy Teacher. As of today you will be working here." Himuro-san gets down to business. "I called you here today as my IS advisor." Himuro-san explains to me handing me a tablet.

Maya:( _taking tablet_ ) When you mean advisor… What do you mean?

Gen: This upcoming war, we will need the IS's up at the front lines in this war. You are well aware of our countries IS pilots and potential pilots.

Maya:( _looks at Gen_ ) Are you telling me that I'm going to be recruiting pilots for this war?

Gen: Yes. As of Today, Miss Yamada. You will work for me.

A feeling of dread shivers down my spine. _Himuro-san…_ I think looking at his scheming face.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Walking home, I carrying bags of groceries. Chifuyu reaches out to take a bag off me. "I'm fine, I can take them." I tell her, taking a step aside. "What? "It's a Man's job to handle the heavy work" Then?" Chifuyu asks, I chuckle at that thought. "I'm not that kind of person, I am fully willing to let you handle the hard work… It's only because you are going to go soon right?" I ask her, she looks at me with confusion. "Aren't you going to go home at all?" I ask again.

Chifuyu:( _shakes head_ ) No, I went home earlier today. Ichika and the other girls were their visiting him. I didn't feel like bothering them, so I decided to spend my time with you.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Ah, I see. Then here.( _hands bag._ ) Help me out, my hand hurts holding so much.

Chifuyu:( _chuckles_ ) Why did you buy so much? Are you expecting a large crowd? I didn't think that body of yours need any more meat.

Sento:( _sarcastic laugh_ ) Very funny… But uhh~ Have any other plans? Otherwise-

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) Are you planning to invite me home for dinner? You may be a genius, but you certainly not subtitle.

"Ah… Well..." I clumsy chuckle. Chifuyu smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "I'd enjoy that." Chifuyu says walking past me. _Subtle, what scientist is ever subtitle? Especially a genius physicist lik-_ "Sento, stop thinking too deeply, it's not going to make a difference." Chifuyu tells me looking straight at me. "S-Sorry." I apologise, nodding Chifuyu walks towards the Cafe. "Come on Sento, I'm waiting on you." Chifuyu tells me.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Right, coming.

* * *

 _Infinite stratos cafe…_

Entering the Cafe I look to see that Chloe isn't anywhere to be seen. "I'm back~!" I say walking into the room. "Sorry for the bother." Chifuyu says entering close behind. "Mind closing the door?" I ask Chifuyu, she nods before placing down the groceries on a nearby table and closes the door behind her and locks it. It's while I'm walking over to the kitchen counter that I notice a letter on one of the tables. I walk over and read it.

"Visiting Meathead's house. The girls have made dinner their so I will eat their. Likely sleep over as well, won't be back till tomorrow." - Chloe Chronicle

 _Ah._ I take the bags of groceries and head behind the kitchen counter. Setting down the groceries on the counter of the kitchen, I let out a tired sigh. _I've been thinking so many different possibilities for the future, I've mentally rung myself out._ Chifuyu taps me on the shoulder, I look at her. "Why don't you take a seat? Leave dinner to me." Chifuyu tells me to do… _Can she even cook?_ Chifuyu sees my unsure face and gives me an annoyed look.

Chifuyu: I know that look. I do indeed know how to cook. How do you think I took care of Ichika in the past?

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) And how long has it been since you made a meal for yourself or Ichika?

Chifuyu: Two days ago. I made Korokke from scratch.

Sento:( _impressed_ ) Oh… Okay.( _walks over to seat_ ) You do that.

I say as I take a seat, Chifuyu begins taking out the groceries and begins putting them away. "Mind if I put on the TV?" I ask Chifuyu. "This is your house, not mine." She tells me. _I didn't want any complaints of me not paying any attention to her. Altho I don't think she would've minded either way._ "Just checking." I say as I take the remote and turn on the News.

Reporter: _And now to the top story. Seito's Prime Minister Mido has released a statement on Seito's involvement in the possibility of War._

Mido: _We of the Country of Seito will not participate in the coming war between Hokuto and Touto. This conflict will be between both countries, but our nation of Seito will not interfere._

Chifuyu:( _taking out cutting board_ ) At least we don't have to worry about Seito breathing down our necks.

Sento:( _nods_ ) True. But I can't help but still feel like they might become a threat.

Chifuyu:( _cutting vegetables_ ) As of now, we don't have to worry about them for now… Sento? Do you have any good cooking wine?

Sento:( _turns off TV_ ) Yeah, sure. Let me grab it.

"Thank you." Chifuyu says as she continues to prep the food. I head to the cellar and take out the cooking wine, as I do my eyes fall on the opened bottle of Brandy that I had a single glass of when I discovered that Tabane was Stalk. I reach for the bottle of brandy, there was still enough for people to share… _Why not._ I think as I take the bottle off the rack and place it on the counter.

Sento:( _hands wine_ ) I haven't finished that bottle of Brandy, so how about we enjoy it while we eat?

Chifuyu:( _looks at brandy_ ) This is… Yes, let's.

 _One meal and several drinks later…_

…

Chifuyu:( _drunk_ ) Ahh~! A good d-drink makes the food go d-down better!

Sento:( _sweat drop_ ) Yeah~ I hear ya.

 _I'm pretty lightweight when it comes to alcohol. Not so much that I can't have one pint of beer. I could probably have one or two. I'd rather not become a heavy drinker, while drinking heavy amounts of Alcohol does mess with brain neurons, but it can not destroy Brain Cell. But all nighters is the only pain I need, so No Hangovers for me._ Chifuyu goes to take the bottle of Brandy to pour herself more. _It's been empty since I finished my second cup._ She flips the bottle to pour but nothing but a single drop comes out. _I generally don't drink anymore than 2 or 3. 4 if I'm feeling very special, but no more than that, as to be the designated driver._ "H-Huh? It's, it's empty." Chifuyu says, before putting down the bottle and looking around.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) It was a pretty large bottle of Brandy I bought. What do you think?

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) …( _thumbs up_ ) Hm!

Sento:( _sweat drop_ ) I see. That's good to know.

 _I can only imagine how Tabane would be if she were drunk?_ Chifuyu suddenly stands up and walks over to me. _Hmm?_ "Chifuyu?" I ask, before Chifuyu suddenly wraps her arms around me and rubs her head against me. "Ah~ You smell nice~!" She begins saying, this proximity and suddenness has led to an increase in my blood as it now has rushed to my cheeks. "Okay, Chifuyu I thank you for the meal but I think it's time you-" I begin but I'm cut off by Chifuyu looking at me, she has tears in her eyes. _What's?_

Chifuyu: You've had to deal with… A lot… I…( _begins crying_ ) I… don't want to see you being hurt so much!

Sento: … Chifuyu.( _goes to wipe tears_ ) You fel-

Chifuyu:( _Hugs Sento_ ) Sento! You deserve so much more~! You deserve to be happy!

Chifuyu beings crying into me, and I just listen to her, my heart sinks hearing how much I had hurt her with my antics… _Chifuyu._

 _Later…_

I set her down in my bed, after crying and letting out everything she feels, she fell asleep. _It's too late for any train and I'd rather not risk a bike at this time of night._ I think to myself as I place the blanket over Chifuyu, stepping away I leave the room and head for the roof. Stepping out into the cold wind blows in my face as I look up at the clear sky above me with all the stars in clear view. The only thing is the sound of crickets and grasshoppers. I reach into my pocket and take out the Rabbit Full Bottle.

 _We are observer_

Sento:( _looking at bottle_ ) From here on…

Ichika and the other sit on the porch looking up at the sky. Everyone silently enjoying the moment.

Sento: It's going to be hectic.

Scene changes to M looking up at the same clear sky. Behind her the Trio stare up at the sky enjoying the silence.

Sento: This is just the calm before the storm.

Scene changes to Gen ordering and organising the Touto military. Behind Gen is Yamada who is handling a list of applicants with a saddened face.

Sento: But… To protect the people that I love.

Scene changes to a warehouse where large metal parts are begin attached and worked on by engineers. A crane lowers something down onto a chest and crew men quickly rush over to secure the attachment, backing up an engineer gives a thumbs up. At the chest, an IS core sits in the center with slot attachments for bottles. 8 Smash Bottles are placed in those slots that attaches to the IS core. Energy surges through the suit, before at the head a single pink camera lights up.

Sento: I will fight… As Kamen Rider Build!

Scene changes to Tabane, leaning on metal railing. She takes out a picture of Sento and her, a neutral look on her face as Tabane lifts up a lighter to the picture and sets it on fire. Tossing it off the side, the picture falls past a Namba Heavy Metal Industries sign on the side of the building. The final pieces of the picture burn up before hitting the ground.

Tabane: And so it begins. War is here.( _turns and walks away_ )

* * *

Construct 66 Complete

Next time…

The War begins. Will it tear the three Riders apart?!

Sento: I don't intend on becoming a tool of war!

Ichika: Isn't that just an excuse so you can run away?

Goodbye to Representatives?

Sento: This is Japan's war… It only makes sense that you're countries don't want to participate in this war… So. It means goodbye.

The Hokuto Trio make their appearance.

Castle: _What? Never seen a Smash like us?_

Stag Beetle: _Trust me, we'll be the last that you see of us._

Owl: _Because you're gonna die~!_

Sento: The Rider system isn't a weapon. I'll prove that!

The Sclash Driver's make or break? Cross-Z Charge?!

Ichika: I'm doing this! I get the feeling like I can't lose!

Construct 67: The Outbreak of the Rider War.


	75. Construct 67

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam changes up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 67: The Outbreak of the Rider War

Sento: In the last Construct was simply the calm before the storm. With war on the Horizon, we all began to prepare and spend precious time with our loved ones to find our resolve. Nothing much besides that. Chifuyu, I swear I won't lose you… What will happen in this Construct?!

Author's Note: Just a heads up as I'm going back to school next week. Thus Saturday postings only. But this is normal. Just a heads up! I also wish to write about the Opening, I made the decision to change the opening, as I felt that it would pair well with the change in Arc, and for those who are wondering about the name of the song, look up O2 Orange range. With that out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Gunfire and explosions go off in the trenches as the SDF, Guardians, and Guardian walkers on the approaching Hokuto army. The battle leans heavily on the Hokuto side, as the Hokuto army brings in special equipment. A military vehicle hiding behind one of the Hokuto walkers aim a rail gun at the Touto Walkers. "Ready~! FIRE!" A Hokuto commander exclaims as from behind the legs of the walkers, rail guns fire off destroying the Touto walkers.

SDF soldier:( _kneels down_ ) Damn it!( _radio_ ) Where the hell is our support?!

Comm: _Support inbound, ETA 10 seconds._

SDF soldier:( _reloads_ ) Ready yourselves! Support ETA 10 Seconds!

The troops continue shooting, when from the sky IS Academy pilots flying in shooting and destroying the Rail Guns and walkers. " _Anti-Air clear! Bombers you're clear to run!_ " The IS pilots report as they move back. " _Roger that, Beginning bombing run, stay clear._ " The Bomber pilot warns. "Everyone down!" The SDF solider exclaim as the Touto Army ducks for cover. 2 bombers fly overhead dropping a payload and destroying a good amount of the heavy infantry. The troops look out to see the carnage. Then stepping out of the smoke are black Smashes that charge into the battlefield, followed by a second wave of troops.

SDF soldier:( _grits teeth_ ) God damn it… It just never ends! Everyone! Ready for the second wave!( _radio_ ) We need reinforcements in Area A5!

 _Elsewhere…_

At the Hokuto government building, Prime Minister Tajimi holds a press conference that is being broadcasted to the whole world. She stands at the Stand exclaiming to the cameras. "People of the world!" She exclaimed.

Tajimi: We of the Hokuto government… Have decided to exercise our military might against Touto, who have stolen the Pandora Box and threatened to plunge the world into chaos.

Says in a live broadcast to the world.

 _Touto…_

The fight rages in the streets as the Touto Military squares off against the Hokuto military. A fire fight on the street rages as a Smash charges into the center of the fight. "Smash! Back, Back!" A SDF Soldier shouts as the Smash begins wiping the floor with the Touto army. Behind fleeing civilians run from the fighting.

Tajimi:( _broadcast_ ) _We will bring down the hammer of justice upon Touto!_

Touto's troops drop left and right, when something drops down from above and slashes the Smash. "Commander Banjou!" One of the SDF Sargents exclaims. "Stand back! This one is mine! Ready to charge!" Chifuyu orders before she makes quick work of the Smash as it explodes into green smoke. "Command Banjou!" A SDF Second Lieutenant exclaims running over and saluting her.

Chifuyu:( _heavy breaths_ ) Report.

SDF Lieutenant: Mam! We have reports that our troops by the wall are being overrun and pushed back by Smashes and experimental weapons. The battle has finally arrived to the citys.

Chifuyu:( _stands up straight_ ) Damn it… Gentoku, how do you expect to win?( _looks at soldier_ ) We need to focus our troops on the civilian centers and residential districts. We need to get the civilians to a safe area, hold this position, I'll call for reinforcements.

"Yes mam!" The SDF Lieutenant salutes again before going off to update the troops. Chifuyu makes the call and looks up at the Skywall. "Sento." She mumbles silently. " _Attention! An evacuation order has been issued for Area B2!_ " A SDF announcer exclaims, when from the sky a mortar shot flies down and hits a car in the street. Chifuyu looks at the explosion and grits her teeth as she flies into the air.

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos Cafe… We are Sento_

I finish emptying a tool box before I place the Sclash Driver and a Sclash Jelly inside. " _You are the demon possessed by science… The one who ridiculed justice… Katsuragi Takumi!_ " Gentoku's words echo through my head. I close the tool box and head back upstairs, exiting the fridge door, I step out into the cafe. " _The forces of Hokuto have advanced onto Touto, from Area A1 to Area A6, all of Area B, and all of Area D, over 60 precent of the country has been invaded._ " I hear the news man report.

Ichika:( _looks at Sento_ ) Man, this has really blown up.

Sawa: I didn't think that would've actually broken out…

Houki:( _looks at Sento_ ) Why does Gentoku think he can actually win this war?

Tatenashi: It's only been about 2 weeks and already 60 percent?

Kanzashi:( _looks at Tatenashi_ ) I looked at the armaments their using. The Hokuto may not have much in the way of IS pilots, but they have a lot when it comes to mass produced experimental weapons.

Ichika:( _puts fists together_ ) I really wish the others were still here. We could really use their help.

Sento:( _looks at Ichika_ ) You know why they aren't here, their countries don't want to have any part of this war.

 _Flashback…_

Just as the war was beginning an order was given to all IS Cadet representatives. They all came to the Cafe to tell us. " _This is bullshit!_ " Rin shouts slamming her fist against the table. " _Don't break the table._ " I tell her, Rin looks at me in anger and confusion. " _How do you not care more about this?!_ " She exclaims at me.

Sento: _What you're leaders are doing is what I expected them to do._

Cecilia:( _clenching hands_ ) _They don't want part of this war. Thus as of today, we are to leave Japan and return to our respective countries._

Laura:( _nods_ ) _They'll likely debrief us and send us off to another academy or we just wait._

Rin:( _looks at Charlotte_ ) _But you're technically a Touto citizen! Aren't you going to stay?!_

Charlotte:( _nods_ ) _Yes, but I'm still aligned with France. Thus I will return to France, granted with the help from Sensei, I won't return to my family but I won't be able to do much of anything._

Tatenashi:( _crosses arms_ ) _I'm only allowed to stay here because of Kanzashi but I still got the order. Either we both stay, or we both leave._

Sento:( _looks at Tatenashi_ ) _Clearly you made your choice. I also got word from Yamada and Chifuyu. Both of them and the Staff of the IS academy are being brought into the war as pilots. Third Year academy students are also being drafted into the war. I hate to be the one to say it but… This is Japan's war… It only makes sense that you're countries don't want to participate in this war… So. It means goodbye._

" _Sensei..._ " Charlotte mumbles, everyone looks to me. " _It was an honor teaching you._ " I tell my last goodbyes, after some teary goodbyes everyone left to return to their home countries.

 _Present…_

Chloe:( _sighs_ ) I wonder how everyone is doing right now?

Our thought is cut off when SDF troops break into the building, they kick and push chairs and tables out of the way as they point their guns at me, Ichika, and Houki. "Who are you guys?!" Ichika demands. " _We have breaking news just in from the government._ " The News still plays. " _Not long ago, the Touto government issued a declaration that the Kamen RIders will be appointed as Military weapons against Hokuto's offence. I repeat again._ " The newscaster repeats.

Sento:( _looks at soldiers_ ) Where's Gentoku? What's the meaning of this?

* * *

 _Touto Government building… We are Observer_

In the War room live feed of the war. The Touto army is being pushed back. "Area G1 has been occupied!" An operator exclaims. "The 3rd Defence Tank unit has pushed back in area A7, and Chifuyu's forces has defended area C3." Another operator updates, Gentoku ponders with Yamada standing next to him.

Operator 1: Confirm the Areas Faster!

Radio: _Requesting reinforcements, hurry! The enemy isn't stopping!_

Yamada:( _hand to comm_ ) We have the 8th IS squad available, sending your way! ETA 5 minutes.

Operator 2: We have conformation of new Gauss Cannon vehicles entering the field at area G6!

 _We are Sento_

Me, Ichika, and Houki enter the war room to see the hectic war effort. "Sento! I see you've come." Yamada-chan greets us, dressed in her new Touto Government uniform. She looks at the three of us with a grimm face. "What are your thoughts on this disaster?" Gentoku asks us, the three of us look at the war map then back to Gentoku.

Houki: Needless.

Ichika: Pointless.

Sento: Avoidable bloodshed.

Gen:( _chuckles_ ) Call it whatever you want. It's been only 2 weeks after Hokuto started their invasion.( _gestures_ ) Follow me. Smash from Hokuto have been confirmed everywhere. Black Knight and some of the IS squads are helping out in holding the front, but the use of the new mass produced weapons. They're pushing in.( _pulls up images_ ) These are images and parts we recovered from some of the experimental weapons.

I look at them, they all use experimental power cores. _This power system?!_ "Recognise it? It reminds you of something?" Gentoku says looking at me. I clenched my fist in anger, knowing how it fell in Hokuto's hands. _Tabane, took my prototype IS Nebula gas Core system._ "What's he talking about?" Yamada-chan asks. I look at the image.

Sento: Back when I first met Mogami again, I made a prototype Railgun Rifle, using Smash Full Bottles as power, and later when developing the Black Knight, I used a similar system with the Black Knight Core. It uses leftover Smash Full Bottle essence to simulate a Rider candidate to battle Smash. To think they'd use it for other experimental weapons…

Gen:( _walks over to container_ ) What's more, information has also come in that they have prepared a few secret weapons.( _places hand on container_ ) Their goal is the Pandora Box.

Sento, Ichika, and Houki:( _in synch_ ) No shit.

Sento:( _deadpan_ ) And here I thought, they were going to try and make you shave that beard of yours.

* * *

 _Meeting call..._

Tajimi: Touto is intending to monopolize the enormous amount of energy sleeping within the Pandora Box.

Midou: _That means Hokuto would be next. It's enough reason to do it._

Tajimi: Once we've gained everything from Touto… We can open that box with Seito's assistance.

Midou: An alliance. Is that what you are suggesting?

* * *

 _Back with everyone…_

Gen: In total, there were 6 panels on the box's exterior when it was first discovered on Mars. Each panel can hold 10 bottles. In other words, the external six panels and 60 bottles are needed to open this box.

Houki:( _reaches to bottles_ ) 60 Bottles? So then, everyone with a Full Bottle is in danger of being targeted?

Gen:( _nods_ ) Everyone, except yours Houki Shinonono.( _Houki tilts head_ ) You're bottles were created from different means than the Regular Full Bottles.

Sento: I was curious about that. How were these bottles produced?

"Who knows." Gen coldly hops around the topic. _He won't answer that huh?_ "The other 40 bottles not within Touto have for some reason, been purified." Gen explains, he then shows us a map of Japan's territories showing Hokuto and Seito. "Hokuto and Seito each have two panels and 20 Bottles." Gen explains, then things begin to fall into place in my mind.

Sento:( _hand on chin_ ) So the Pandora Box can't be opened… If the three nations don't cooperate.

Gen:( _walks over to desk_ ) However, Hokuto has chosen to fight, and it's only a matter of time until Seito makes their move.( _takes a seat_ ) Therefore, I would like you three to protect the Pandora Box from the other nations attacks.

Houki:( _looks at Gen_ ) How are we sure that it wasn't you who pushed the other nations to attack!? If they hadn't, you would've done the same! You would've started the war even if they didn't want to fight!

Gen: Weather that Was or Wasn't the case, now is a different matter Shinonono. You're sister has betrayed our country and now stands on the enemy side, what my plans were, makes no difference now.

"We have no intention of becoming tools of war." I firmly tell Gen. I turned and walked towards the door to leave. "You're the reason for this war in the first place." Gen points out. "No, that's Katsuragi. Not Sento." Ichika points out. "Whatever the case, if you had not come up with the idea of using Nebula Gas for human experiments, it wouldn't have come down to this." Gen continues to twist the blade in my back.

Ichika:( _stomps forward_ ) Because you and Stalk had to misused it!( _grabs Gen_ ) Using Me, Him, Houki, Ichijou, and so many others! You were the one who created tension between the nations! And who was the one who stole the Box from this very building? YOU!

Houki:( _stomps forward_ ) You pushed Katsuragi and Stalk to make Faust, which made the situation worse! You are responsible for this war! Not him!

Gen:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Of course, I won't ask you to work without compensation.( _grabs Ichika's arm_ ) Once Hokuto's attacks have been dealt with I will have your crimes written off as the lawful authority.

"As if I need the Government's forgiveness. Who would agree to that?" I say before continuing out, I hear the moving of Gen's hand as the guards at the door rush me. Guardians and SDF soldiers train their guns on the three of us. "There's no choice in the matter." Gen says walking over to us. I turn to face Gen as he shows us metal wrist bands.

Gen:( _shows band_ ) You will wear this, from today. These devices have built-in GPS and communication functions, maps, and requisition should you need something, but it goes through me first. My orders will reach you no matter where you are.

Sento:( _stares down Gen_ ) So you want to monitor us with those?

Gen: Better than prison, isn't it?

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Hokuto… We are Observer_

The meeting ends as Stalk and Squall stepped into the room. Squall taking a seat opposite of Tajimi. " _You have no intention of allying with Seito, right?_ " Stalk asks, getting a laugh out of Tajimi. "Of course." She happily replies, before putting on a serious face again. "But, until Touto fall, I'll have to make sure they stay put." Tajimi gets up from her seat and steps into the center of the room.

Tajimi: If we manage to get our hands on the Pandora Box's energy… It would be no different from acquiring the greatest military force on Earth!( _happy_ ) Not just this country, this entire world would come under my control! Even America with it's massive army could not stand against the power of the Pandora Box's power!

Squall: War will be declared on Hokuto against the whole world once we get our hands on the Box. And with our army… War and Mahem.( _smiles_ ) Just the way we like it.

Stalk:( _leans on chair_ ) _You two sure are scary women._

Tajimi:( _turns to Stalk_ ) What of Grease and the others?

" _They should be collecting the rest of the Bottles as we speak._ " Stalk says.

* * *

 _Back in Touto… We are Sento_

The bracelets on our arms we stand outside… "Great." Houki mumbles looking at the brace. "At least it isn't intrusive." She mumbles. I mess with the lock on my wrist, a bit of work and I get the band off. "That was fast." Houki says looking at my band, Ichika looks over. "Didn't he tell us those things couldn't come off?" Ichika asks. "And I have no intention of being monitored!" I say before reaching out to Ichika and Houki.

Sento:( _gestures_ ) Give me your arm, I'll get it off your arms too.

Houki:( _puts out arm_ ) Thank you...( _Sento gets band off_ ) Much better… Hmm? Ichika? You aren't gonna have it removed?

Ichika:( _stands up_ ) Now what are we gonna do?

Sento: I told you already. I don't plan on becoming a tool of war.

"Target found!" We hear behind us. We turn to face three men standing before us. A short man in yellow eyes us with his hand over his eye like a telescope. "You're not the Captain, similar face." The tall man in red says. "So they're test subjects, then?" The older man in blue says, he looks at us and asks. "Were you guys subjected to Nebula Gas?" The man asks us.

Ichika:( _steps forward_ ) Who the hell are you guys?

Tall Red:( _slides back hair_ ) We are…( _puts out three fingers with both hands_ ) The Hokuto Trio!

Sento, Ichika, and Houki:( _in synch_ ) The Hokuto Trio?

Tall Red: Of course, we won't tell you who we are that easily!

Short Yellow: Wait, hey! You already told them who we are!

Old Blue steps in front of the two, as Tall Red looks at Short Yellow in confusion. "So you guys are..." Ichika begins, before pointing at them. "Idiots, right!?" He exclaims as Houki facepalms and I let out a sigh. "Talk about the Pot calling the Kettle black." I say putting my hands in my pockets. Short Yellow and Old Blue point at Tall Red, before he pushed though saying. "Saying that to someone you just met is a bit rude, don't ya think?!" He says before putting a hand in his pocket to grab something.

Tall Red: For guys like you… Manners need to be taught physically.( _takes out bottle_ )

Houki:( _surprised_ ) A Smash Full Bottle?! No! Don't!

Ignoring Houki, Tall Red incerts the bottle into his left arm. " **Castle!** " Tall Red's body is engulfed in red Nebula gas leaving a red Castle Smash. "He transformed into a Smash..." I mumble. " _Is it really that uncommon?_ " Castle says to us, surprising all of us. "How can a Smash still have their senses?" Ichika asks, Castle stretches while explaining.

Castle: _That's because we're evolved version of them. We're Hard Smash._

Castle charges us, Ichika shakes his Dragon Bottle and blocks. But the impact knocks him down to the ground. "Ichika!" Houki exclaims, Ichika gets back up to his feet with his driver on. "I'm fine! Let's go!" Ichika shouts as he shakes his Dragon Bottle and inserts it into the Cross-Z Dragon then into his driver. "Right!" Houki exclaims strapping on her driver and readies her Usa Hopper before putting it in her driver. " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Akatsubaki!** " The belts sound. "Hey! Wait!" I exclaim as they charge in to battle Castle. " _Henshin!_ " They exclaim transforming. " **Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " The two battle Castle.

Old Blue: So they're Kamen Riders?( _reaches into pocket_ )

Short Yellow:( _takes out bottle_ ) I told you! Target found!

The two open their Smash Full Bottles and insert it into their left arms. " **Owl!** " " **Stag Beetle!** " Yellow and Blue Nebula Gas engulf each respective person leaving Owl and Stag Beetle Smashes. The join the battle against Cross-Z and Akatsu, I strap on my belt as I ponder. _What's going on? Are these the Special weapons that Gen told us about?_ Taking out Rabbit and Tank I shake them and put them into my belt. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " " _Henshin!_ " " **Rabbittank! Yay!~** " I pull Stag off and battle him. Akatu shoots at Owl, before he flies into the air and goes of bombing runs on Akatsu. Cross-Z Continues to battle Castle.

Stag: _Out of all people, you're actually Build...?_

Build:( _readies blade_ ) _What? You were expecting someone else?_

Stag:( _readies blades_ ) _From what HQ told us, you are supposed to be a mad scientist._

Cross-Z:( _kicks Castle_ ) _Na! More EgoCentric scientist!_

Akatsu:( _dodges_ ) _And Self-Deprecating!_

" _That isn't true in the slightest!_ " I shout, I hear a chuckle from Stag. " _Whatever the case, how convenient!_ " Stag charges me and we begin to trade blows. " _I'll be taking all of Touto's Bottles!_ " Stag tells me, I push Stag back as we battle. " _Ah! Sensei! Look out!_ " I hear before Owl dive bomb and hits me knocking me down. The two begin to double time me. " _Sensei!_ " Akatsu incerts two bottles into her blade. " **Twin Tune! Twin Arrow!** " Akatsu fires off two shots that hit the Hard Smashes knocking them off balance but they recover quickly. " _Raagh!_ " " _Gaaah~!_ " Cross-Z is sent flying back and knocks into Akats. _How are they so strong?_ " _What's wrong? Is that all you got?_ " Castle exclaims before his shields move to the front position. He charges towards Cross-Z and Akats. " _Crap!_ " Cross-Z gets to his feet and quickly cranks his belt. " **Dragonic Finish!** " Cross-Z punch does little as the two are flung back by the ram and slam into me. The two's armor fading. " _Ichika! Houki!_ " I exclaim as I get out from under them and up to my feet. " _All together!_ " I hear Castle says as the Trio ready to attack. They light up before slamming into me at high speed knocking me back and onto the ground before my armor fades. The three celebrate.

Owl: _You're down for!_

Castle:( _walks over_ ) _We won. Now hand over your Bottles._

Stag:( _walks over to Castle_ ) _Wait. This was all thanks to me, so I'll take the Bottles._

Owl:( _slams into Stag_ ) _No, no, no, no! I was the one who did it!_

The three begin to argue, I try and get to my feet when I see a familiar ID approaching our location. " _Give us your Bottles!_ " The Trio shout pointing to us, when suddenly Stag is shot and knocked down. " _Hmm?_ " Castle and Owl say looking at their downed ally, before another shot hits Owl then Castle. The IS shooting lowers itself to the ground. "Get away from them!" Kanzashi shouts holding a torn off Gauss Cannon. "Kanzashi!" Ichika, Houki and I exclaim in unison. "Quickly! Grab on!" Kanzashi exclaims. We get to our feet and grab on, Kanzashi opens up her missile ports and fires off two sets off missles. The first set are smoke missiles, and the second set are quick hardening foam missiles they quickly stick up the Trio and engulf them in foam and smoke before we fly off into the air.

Ichika:( _looks at Kanzashi_ ) Kanzashi! Man are we glad to see you!

Houki:( _looks at Kanzashi_ ) How'd you know we were in trouble!?

Kanzashi:( _flying_ ) Maya Sensei reported that you three entered combat! I was the closest!

Sento: Thank Goodness for her quick thinking!... But… That Hokuto Trio… They got us good.

* * *

Construct 67 Complete


	76. Construct 68

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam changes up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 68: The Hokuto Trio

Sento: Ow, they got us good… Ah, in the last construct. War finally arrived at Touto's doorstep, and it's not looking good. In order to fend off against Hokuto, Acting Prime Minister Himuro Gentoku orders the Kamen Riders into service. Build, not wanting to be dragged into the battle refuses, but is forced into it nonetheless. Build, Cross-Z, and Akats soon engage with The Hokuto Trio. A trio from Hokuto consisting of Evolved Smashes known as Hard Smashes. The Riders had the floor wiped with them and were forced to make a quick escape thanks to Sarashiki Kanzashi, now what will- ow! Happen in this Construct?!

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Back at the Cafe me, Ichika, Houki, and Kanzashi stand in the basement discussing what happened. "Hard Smashes… So those are Hokuto's secret weapons..." I mumble bandages being put on me by Kanzashi. "It's clear that they're much stronger than us." Ichika says sitting next to one of the metal scaffolds. "They wiped the floor with us… What do we do?" Houki mumbles petting the Cross-Z Dragon and the Usa Hopper.

Sento:( _turns away_ ) It has nothing to do with us.

Ichika: Why are you saying that?...( _stands up_ ) Wait a second, didn't you say you completed the "Strongest System?"

Houki:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Right! Things got so hectic, I almost forgot about that.

Ichika looks though my workshop and grabs the tool box, opening it to find the Sclash Driver and Sclash Jelly. "This is..." Ichika mumbles taking out the belt, looking at it he's in awe. "The Sclash Driver. By turning the contents of the Bottle into jelly. It's essence can be utilized to its maximum potential." I explain as Ichika picks up the prepared Jelly to see the label reading. "Dragon Sclash Jelly? Dragon? Does that mean this belt is mine?" Ichika assumes walking over to me, I quickly cut in.

Sento: Don't get the wrong idea. Dragon was the only essence that reacted with the Driver. None of our other available bottles worked… But…( _stands up and takes belt and jelly_ ) This cannot be used…( _looks at belt_ ) I should have never completed this Driver.

Houki:( _looks at Sento_ ) What do you mean? Is there something dangerous in using it?

Sento:( _looks at belt_ ) The Sclash Driver… Would no doubt become a military weapon. Katsuragi… Before I lost my memories. Knew that it would happen, so it was intentionally left incomplete…( _puts away belt_ ) War isn't right!

Ichika: You're only trying to run away by saying that.

"What did you say?" I ask looking at Ichika, who's crossed his arms. "I'm not saying that I agree with Himuro, fact I hate him for all he's done." Ichika begins, he looks at me. "But don't you think you're partly responsible for this too?" Ichika argues. "Ichika…" Houki mumbles, Ichika grabs his jacket. "I'll do it. If I can clear my name by fighting Hokuto…" Ichika begins saying as he puts on his jacket.

Sento:( _walks over_ ) I told you already, that's-

Ichika: I don't have any other choice!( _takes out dragon bottle_ ) I swore to Kasumi… That I'd one day clear my name. That I'd show her the Sakura's again…

Sawa:( _comes down_ ) Everyone! Chloe went out on her own and hasn't come back since.

* * *

 _We are Chloe_

I walk through the rubble filled city. Hearing troops, police, and emergency services hard at work. I look at the rubble. _Dear god…_ I stare horrified at the damage done. I see a young girl besides her father, practically begging the soldiers to let her though, as other soldiers place the girls dad into a body bag. The father body shot in the crossfire. "Dad! Wake up! Please don't take him away!" The girl shouts tears in her eyes. I see another boy crying out. "Where are you, Mommy?!" I see children, mothers, fathers, and innocent people… Torn apart. _Why did this happen?!_ I clench my bracelet, feeling the incredible guilt resting on my shoulders.

 _We are Sento_

I ride around on my bike with my GPS up on my HUD as I search for her. I stop to look around in a war torn area of the city. _Chloe… Where are you? Argh! Why can't I get a clear signal?!_ I keep looking around.

 _We are Ichika_

I come to a civilian center to see if Chloe is here. _Damn it Chloe. I promised Laura that we'd look out for you._ "Where did Chloe go…?" I mumble walking around, I look at the people passing into the center. _I hope Dan and Ran got out safely._ I think to myself. "I just can't accept this." I hear a female voice say. I look up to see a Tomboy girl sitting on the edge of a window looking down at everyone, she's hiding her face with a hood, she wears high laced shoes, tan jeans, with a towel wrapped around the belt. She has a brown jacket with a hood that covers her face.

?: This isn't the kind of party I was looking for… This war… It's so unnecessary.

Ichika:( _looks down_ ) Amen… Hmm?

"Wha~!" I hear as civilians and Troops run from a Smash that has infiltrated the Civilian center. _Crap! All these people will be hurt!_ I quickly strap on my belt, before the lady jumps down from the window down to ground floor. "Fire in my heart… My soulfire." She mumbles. "I'll crush you with my bruning soulfire!" She says before running past me and towards the Smash. "Hey! Stop!" I shout, but the girl throws a punch at the Smash. But with a single punch, the girl takes out the Smash as it explodes in a green fireball.

Ichika:( _shocked_ ) Now way… She defeated that Smash in one blow…

?:( _smiles_ ) ...Ah!( _neels over_ ) Oww~! My bones probably broke from that~!( _looks at hand_ ) But it looks like my hand's still a-okay.( _pockets something_ ) Geez… This is all their fault… Leaving me alone like this…

Ichika: Hey, wait!? Where are you… And she's gone. Who was that?( _beeping_ ) Huh?

I look around my person to see where the beepings coming from, when I realise it's coming from the wrist band. " _It's me. Can you hear me?_ " Gentoku's voice comes from the watch. _Himuro..._ " _What happened to Kiryu Sento? I haven't been able to contact him or Shinonono Houki._ " _They did throw off their bands…_

Ichika: You got some kinda business with him?

Gen: _I wanted to find out if he had complete that new Driver._

Ichika:( _surprised_ ) How did you know about that? Well, he did complete it, but he said that we wouldn't be able to use it right now.

Gen: _... That new Driver is our only hope in defeating Hokuto's Hard Smash. You should be capable of using it._

Ichika: I have no idea what makes you so sure of that, but I'm not gonna take any orders from you.

I hang up and let out a sigh, as my eyes fall on the Build Driver that Sento gave me…

 _We are Houki_

I run around to try and find Chloe. _Where are you?_ I wonder as I walk into a destroyed building, to check everywhere. "Kanzashi-san? Can you see anything?" I ask over the comms. " _Nothing… and I can't stay here much longer._ " Kanzashi tells me. _Right, she's been enlisted into the war._ "Right, stay safe out their." I tell her, with that my call with her ends. I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around to see who it is. I see a familiar face come out of the shadows.

Houki:( _straps on belt_ ) Stalk! What do you want?!( _takes out bottle_ )

Tabane:( _raises hands_ ) Whoa, hold on Houki-chan. I just wanted to talk is all.

Houki:( _angered_ ) Like hell I'd believe that! You've been stabbing the backs of everyone!

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Well… true.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I finally land a pin on Chloe's where abouts. I arrive to find Chloe staring off into the city, upon the same hill that she tried to cheer me up. "This is where you've been..." I say walking over to her, she caresses the gold brace on her wrist. "I used this ability of mine because I thought it was for the sake of justice… But in the end… I returned to my life of military use. Used as a weapon… again." She mumbled.

Chloe: Because I purified those Bottles, the war for the Pandora Box began. On my way here, I saw so many injured and dead people… Normally, I'd be able to just ignore them. Usually, I had a mission to distract me. Back when I was a tool, but now… It's all my fault…( _verge of crying_ ) It's my fault they got hurt… and died. It's my fault they're crying…

Sento:( _walks over_ ) Chole…

Chloe:( _looks down_ ) This is too much… I know why they didn't want me to have human feelings…( _clenches chest_ ) It hurts. I'd never be able to accept myself for what I've done!

Sento: You're wrong… It's not your fault.

Chloe:( _pulling on wrist band_ ) I don't want this ability! I never wanted it in the first place!( _struggling_ ) Why?... Why can't I take it off?!( _drops to knees_ ) Why?( _slams hand against ground_ ) Why?! Why?! Why?!

I rush over and stop her from hurting her hand. "Let go! Let go of me!" She shouts as I go to restrain her. "Stop!" I pelade to her. "It's my fault… It's my fault they are all-" I embrace her. "Stop it!" I hold her tight. "Please… Just stop, don't add yourself to the pile." I tell her, Chloe lets out her tears as they stain my jacket. As she buries her face as she hugs me. "It's not your fault… It's mine." I mumble…

* _Clap_ * * _Clap_ * * _Clap_ *

We look over to see the Hokuto Trio giving us applause. I get in front of Chloe to protect her. "Sure brings me to tears." Short Yellow says as he takes out his Smash Bottle and gives it a shake, the others follow suit before inserting it into their arms. " **Owl!** " " **Castle!** " " **Stag Beetle!** " They ready themselves. " _Hand-_ " Castle begins. " _Hand over all your Bottles. We'll spare your lives, at the very least._ " Stag interrupts, I let out a sigh.

Sento:( _stares at Trio_ ) This is the worst. I turned a blind eye to all these tragedies… Guess Ichika is right on this one. By saying that war wasn't my fault, and trying to run away… That I had nothing to do with it, I'd just make it worse. But…( _looks at Chloe_ ) You made me realize something. I won't be able to move on until I get my hands dirty again...( _stands up_ ) I will fight! To protect you, my students, these streets, to put an end to this pointless war! And, to protect her…

I step forward, taking out my driver. "Let me make this clear. The Rider system isn't a military weapon." I say strapping on my driver. "It exists to uphold justice, and I'm going to prove it to you!" I reach back and take out the Rabbittank Sparkling can. I shake it before cracking it open and inserting it into my driver. " **Rabbit Tank Sparkling!** " I take a hold of the lever and crank it, as the pipes and the runner form. " **Are You Ready?!** " " _Henshin!_ " " **The Effervescing Burst! Rabbittank Sparkling~! Yeah Yeah~!** " I grab the fins on my shoulders and they pop off. " _HAA~!_ " I throw them at the Trio, the edges of the fin's activate a plasma blade, they fly like boomerangs as they hit the Trio. " _What the?!_ " Castle surprised. " _How many weapons do you have hidden on you?!_ " Stag asks. " _No fair!_ " Owl exclaims.

Build:( _readies for battle_ ) _As if that matters in War! Sparklers!_

The Sparklers detach from my back and open fire on the Trio, before I speed straight up to them. I kick Castle in the groin, knocking him back, before I sent both of my fists into Owl and Stag respectively knocking them back. Then I jump kick off of Castle at the same time, launching myself into the air. I do a flip in the air before following after them into the forest. As I follow the three into the forest, Owl flies past me and I turn to face him as I take out my Drill Crusher and Hawkgattlinger. I open fire on Owl but he dodges enough of my shots to ram into me. I fall to the ground but roll to my feet. Only to be attacked immediately by Stag and slammed into by Castle, Castle slams me though several trees before rolling. As I go flying to the ground. "Sento!" Chloe exclaims from behind a tree. I fall to the ground, the trio stand… I get back up. " _No way! I was sure he was done for!" Owl exclaims._

Build:( _stands up_ ) _I'll get up as many times as needed… So I can protect what's important to me! That's what the Build we created was meant for!_

I stand up straight, aiming my chest at Castle. The plates move away, revealing the cannon laser. " _Ragh!_ " I let out a quick beam of plasma that hits Castle as he falls to the ground. " _Wha!?_ " I take out the Pirate Platform and toss it into Owl's wing before I take out the Hawkgattlinger and shoot at Stag, knocking him down. I quickly launch up to Owl, pulling out the Platform and I swing at Owl's legs before hooking around Owl's right leg and pulling it out from under him and he falls to the ground. I aim my gun and fire off a barrage of bullets into Owl. A warning notification, makes me swing my platform to deflect Stags blade. I lean back to dodge the second blade that is thrown at me, before Stag charges towards me. I jump forwards and fly straight towards Stag, putting out my leg my Sparklers surround my leg. I slam into Stag knocking him to the ground, I land back on the ground and stand back up, quickly aiming my Pirate Platform with my Sparklers at the tip. " **Regular Train! Rapid Train, Express Train, Pirate Train, Now Launching!** " I launch the train as it slams into Stag, Castle, and Owl before slamming through several trees and into a clearing. _That should-_ The three get back up. _Damn! Their tougher than I thought!_

Castle:( _cracks bones_ ) _Well… You pack a hell of a punch when you're serious._

Stag: _You got us good earlier. But it's still a three on one, it's stacked._

Owl:( _begins to float into air_ ) _We can keep this battle up!_

Voice 1:( _from behind_ ) Then who are we? Just extras?!

Voice 2:( _from behind_ ) _Please, counting us out is just rude!_

The Trio turned around to see Akatsu and Ichika. Akatsu already transformed, Ichika in his civilian mode. "We're h _ere too._ " The two say in synch. Houki looks at Ichika, concern on her face. " _Are you sure you want to do this?_ " Houki asks, as Ichika steps forwards. "No point in hesitating now." Ichika says as he reaches into his jacket and pulling out the- _The Sclash Driver?! That moron!_ "I'll be borrowing this." Ichika says before strapping on the belt. " **Sclash Driver!** " The announcer exclaimed in a craggly and deep tone. " _No, don't you idiot!_ " I shout.

Ichika:( _takes out Jelly_ ) This is the only thing…( _opens cap_ ) That can Defeat these guys!

Turning the Jelly upside down, Ichika incerts the jelly into the driver. " **Dragon Jelly!** " The standby music plays as Ichika enters a standby pose. " _Henshin!_ " He shouts slamming his hand against the wrench lever as the presses squeeze the Jelly. Electricity immediately shoots out of Ichika's body as he screams in pain. " _Ichika!_ " Akatsu and I collectively scream, Chloe looks on in fear for Ichika. All while the Trio just stares at Ichika. From under Ichika's feet, a platform rises up, before two gold pillars rise up, metal rings of metal fold out into the rings, as a Science bicker ries up. Blue liquid fills the bicker, before the bicker scrunch in. The Bicker twisting in the pressure, the liquid engulfing Ichika. The Bicker bursts leaving a suit on Ichika. From the helmet the Blue liquid continues to blast out from the top of the head. " **Crush! Flow! Overflow!** " The frame disappears as the liquid collects over Ichika's chest, shoulders, and head. Before becoming solid and blasting the excess off. " **Dragon in Cross-Z Charge! BURRRAAH~!** " _He did it? Seriously?_

* * *

The Suit was uniform unlike Build. The suit's color pallet is silver, black, light blue, with a bit of orange, and amber. The undersuit was black with an outer layer of silver at the joints and bends. The head consists of a white helmet that has indents around the entire helmet, with amber eyes, this is covered by hardened blue jelly as a helmet cover with a set of horns and wings. Upon the armored chest is a dragon made out of the same hardened jelly. The shoulder armor is designed like a carton with a nozzle at the tips. On the armor are designs that have the same dragon on the chest with a splash of orange at the neck of each dragon. The arms have gauntlets with nozzles pointing out on each arm. Upon the sides of the legs are package like incoherent writing. The legs have armor reminiscing of a cover over the feet.

* * *

Akats:( _amazed_ ) _Wh-Whoa…_

Cross-Z: _... Whooa~!_ ( _looks at self_ ) _What's with this power?! I feel like there's no way I can lose!_

Stag: _Don't get cocky just because you changed your look!_

The Trio charges Cross-Z, only for Cross-Z to upper cut Stag into the air, before roundhousing into Owl, then Cross-Z spartan kicks Castle into a tree. Cross-Z charges in to hit Castle again, Castle dodges, causing Cross-Z to punch his fist into the tree instead. " _H-Huh? I can't pull it out!_ " Cross-Z exclaims before he's attacked from behind by Owl, getting his hand free from the tree. " _It's free!_ " He shouts. _That idiot!_ I run over and knock away the others before pulling him away. " _Calm down!_ " I tell him before he just pushes me aside. " _Get outta the way!_ " Cross-Z continues to battle. I look at him battling the " _Cross-Z you have weapons on your person!_ " I shout to Cross-Z.

Cross-Z:( _looks at Build_ ) _What? Where? How do I use them?!_ ( _battles_ )

Build: _There should be instructions on you're HUD!_

Cross-Z: … _Wait._ ( _sweatdrop_ ) _You mean that the pop up I immediately deleted was instructions?!_

" _... MOROON~!_ " I shout as I slice down a branch before I kick it straight into Cross-Z's head, knocking him to the ground. " _God damn it! Can no one proplerly read instructions?! You Goddamn Meathead!_ " I shout at him, causing Cross-Z to pause as he rubs his head. " _S-Sorry, Ah! I have them!_ " Cross-Z exclaims before pointing his gauntlet and blasting plasma straight into Castle. " _Oh, nice!_ " Cross-Z exclaims before he begins shooting into the Trio. " _Ora Ora Ora!_ " He exclaims, getting some distance between him and the Trio, Cross-Z puts his arms out to his side, as his shoulder armor lifts up. The panels reveal a missile launcher, the back of the shoulder armor also opens as smoke blasts out the back of the armor as the missile barrage blasts off. The Missiles fly straight into the trio blasting them away. " _Whoa..._ " Akatsu mutters, as look over. " _A new weapon?_ " Cross-Z mutters, as he puts out his right arm, and from the nozzle on his arm shoots out the blue liquid that takes takes from and materialized into a new weapon. " **Twin Breaker!** " The voice announces. The weapon is a Knuckle like weapon that has two slots for bottles, it also has a drill, that can fold into a twin plasma casters.

Cross-Z:( _looks at weapon_ ) _Is this it?!... Cool!_

Cross-Z flips the cannon back as the drill extends out. " **Attack Mode!** " Cross-Z swings at Owl knocking him back. " _Sweet!_ " Cross-Z shouts before charging at Castle and stabs. Stag charges over, as Cross-Z takes out his Dragon Full Bottle before inserting it into the drill. " **Single! Single Finish!** " Stag charges in close, Cross-Z slams his drill straight into Stag blasting him away. Owl flies in to dive bomb towards Cross-Z, Cross-Z immediately removes the Dragon Jelly from the belt and into the Breaker. " **Twin! Twin Finish!** " Energy materalises and gathers at the tip of the drill before blasting straight into Owl before he falls into the ground. " _You punk!_ " Castle charges dodges and kicks away before Cross-Z puts away the other bottle and jelly before taking the Cross-Z Dragon. " **Cross-Z Dragon! Ready Go!** " Behind Cross-Z an energy dragon gets behind him, as charges at Castle. " **Let's Break!** " Cross-Z slams into Castle blasting him away. The Trio fall to the ground. " _Hey! You good?_ " Owl asks running over. " _Get up!_ " Stag asks as he and Owl try and pull Castle up. " _Wait! Hold on a moment!_ " Castle asks. " _Give us a second! Hey!_ " The three begin to go on…

Build:( _walks over_ ) _Akats. Comes on._

Akats:( _follow_ ) _R-Right Sensei!_

Build:( _walks up to Cross-Z_ ) _You idiot!_ ( _kicks Cross-Z_ ) _Do you ever listen to me?_

Cross-Z:( _rubs ass_ ) _Ow… That hurt._

Akats:( _walks over_ ) _Come on, let's finish it you two._

" _Agreed._ " I say before all three of us jump into the air. " _W-Wait!_ " Castle exclaims. " _Hold on!_ " Owl shouts. We all kick at the Trio, we all fly down straight into the Trio. Owl and Stag hide behind Castle, the three of us slam into the Trio blasting the three away. They slam into the ground, bottles falling to the ground, the Trio landing reverting to normal. "Wh-Ah!" Tall Red exclaims as he looks over to us as we pick up the Full Bottles on the ground.

Build:( _helmet folds away_ ) So these are Bottles from Hokuto?

Akats:( _helmet folds away_ ) Bear, TV, Wolf, Smart phone, Phenix, and Robot?

Cross-Z:( _helmet melts then folds away_ ) So then Hokuto purpatrated the attack on the IS Academy?

"That looks to be the case." I say go to pocket the bottles. "Found you!" Stepping over, I see the same girl I saw when I vowed to stop being Build. "You..." Ichika mutters, the Trio look at the woman. "Captain..." Tall Red mutters. _Captain? As in a Captain of a team?_ "Who said you guys could leave me out of the fun? Come on." She says as she reaches into her jacket and pulls out a Sclash Driver. "That Driver..." I mutter.

* * *

Construct 68 Complete

Next Construct…

The Belt that will shape the outcome of the war.

Sento: I will protect then no matter what.

Ichika: Sorry… But I'm the Hero.

Hokuto's Kamen Rider appears!

M: Kamen Rider Grease has arrived.

The Battle between Riders the two Break out.

Grease: _This is the Kind of Battle I've been waiting for!_

Stalk sticks her hand back in the action.

Tabane: Yo, Ho-Ki-Chan!

What is the Sakura Bottle?

Tabane: This bottle? And these… Are very important to you… and Ichika.

Houki: What have you done?

Construct 69: The Golden Soldier


	77. Construct 69

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam changes up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 69: The Golden Soldier

Sento: Kamen Rider Build, the brilliant physicist Kiryu Sento is shocked that he is the founder of the Evil organization Faust, Katsuragi Takumi. Not long after, war breaks out between Touto and Hokuto. Sento has resolved to fight, in order to protect Touto.

Gen: I see. So you've made your decision, then.

Sento:( _off put_ ) Whoa~, Gentoku…

Gen: Call me Prime Minister Himuro. The time has come for Touto's counterattack. We'll crush Hokuto!

Maya: Sir! We don't have the manpower to even attempt an assault like that! We can't pull any units either!

Sento: Well, when she puts it that way, maybe I should reconsider…

Gen: Then I won't put it that way!

Sento: You're so fickle! Now, what'll happen in Construct 69!?

* * *

 _We are Sento_

We stare at the girl whose face is hidden under her hood. "Who said you guys could leave me out of the fun? Come on." She says as she reaches into her jacket and pulls out a Sclash Driver. " **Sclash Driver!** " "That Driver..." I mutter. "How does Hokuto have it?!" Cross-Z asks. "She's pissed off, huh?" Old Blue mutters behind the woman. "Seems that way." Short Yellow responds.

Tall Red:( _rushes over_ ) Where have you been, Boss? You're late!

Girl:( _shoves Red back_ ) And you all ditched me, when you know I get easily lost.( _points at Cross-Z_ ) Or did you mistake him for me?

Build, Cross-Z, Akats:( _confused in synch_ ) What?

The girl looks at us, before reaching up to her hood and pulling it back revealing that the girl before us has the exact features as Chifuyu in face and body features as Chifuyu Orimura in her high school days. Compared to Chifuyu and Ichika, this girl appears to have a petite body and has the same hairstyle as Chifuyu. "Nice to meet you… Onii-san." She mutters.

Build:( _shocked_ ) This is the worst possible outcome?!

Akats:( _shocked_ ) Completely out of left field…

Cross-Z:( _shocked_ ) EEEEEEHHHHH~!( _falls back_ )

Cross-Z falls back onto the ground, causing everyone else to pause in confusion. "I-Is he okay?" The girl asks, Akatsu and I look at the passed out Cross-Z on the ground. "Eh, give him a sec." I to her, before I kick Ichika in the groin. He immediately gets up and looks at me. "Ow! Don't do that!" He shouts at me rubbing the right side of his groin. "So what happened?" He asks, then he looks at the girl in front of us, blinking for a few seconds. "Is that a smaller Chifuyu-nee?" He asks.

Girl:( _raises eyebrow_ ) ...Wow… I mean, I knew that my brother is stupid, but forgetful too?

Cross-Z: Hey! At least call me a Meathead! And who are you?

Short Yellow:( _begging_ ) Forget that! Boss, get the bottles back!

Girl: Well, since you asked…( _raises jelly_ ) Guess I'll do just that.

Opening the Jelly in her left hand, the girl tosses the jelly into her right hand. Then flipping it upside down she inserts the jelly into the driver. " **Robot Jelly!** " The belt exclaims as steam work almost robotic music begins playing as the girl brought her left arm up, one finger and her thumb pointing out. Bringing the arm from up in front of her to her side where she points to us. " _Henshin._ " She mutters before bringing her right arm down and turns the wrench levear. The press squeezes the jelly, as the jelly enters the container, steam exuding out of the belt. Forming around her the beaker frame generates black almost black oil like substance. The girl gestures us to come get her before putting her arm down and the beaker twists. " **Crush! Flow! Overflow!** " The suit's helmet bursts out a grease substance that glows and shines almost like it is gold. The grease substance covers the helmet, chest, and shoulder pieces before it hardens and blasts off the excess ooz. " **Robot In Grease! BURRRAA~!** " A new Rider stands before us.

Grease: _Kamen Rider Grease… Is here._

Build: Kamen Rider… Grease?

* * *

Grease's suit has a color palette of Gold, Black, dark Brown, with bits of white. The undersuit's chest and waist are black, with gold at the elbow. The waist down is gold, white writing and markings on the thighs. The helmet has the same white underhelmet with red eyes, but with the shape of the outer helmet begin robotic, symmetrical, and with a single horn. The lower chest is similar that it's translucent like the helmet with the gold under chest plate, at the back is a pair of vents with two more nozzles on each vent. Shoulder armor is gold like other parts of the armor, with flat shoulder plates on the shoulder armor, with a nozzle at the bottom of each, on both plates is a symbol of a robotic claw. At each arm are gold gauntlets each with a nozzle above the wrist, under the wrist is a pair of small needle's. At the legs are gold knee armor, at the legs are black armor, with gold brace at the ankle, the shoes are like Greases but with a nozzle at the tips of the feet.

* * *

Grease: _The fire in my heart… My passion._ ( _hits knuckle against chest_ ) _I'll let my passion burn and Crush you!_

Cross-Z:( _nods_ ) Oohh~( _helmet folds on_ ) _Bring it on, then!_

Cross-Z charges in and smacks Grease in the face before he grabs her by the shoulder and turns Grease to face him. Grease blocks Cross-Z's attacks, before Cross-Z gets some hits in with the Twin Breaker. _Grease seems like she's not even phased by his attacks!?_ Grease takes the hits. " _You talk big, but you're hardly putting up a fight!_ " Cross-Z exclaims, before thrusting his drill at Grease, which she just grabs. " _That's all "You" got?_ " Grease says as she lifts up her left hand and points and shows her palm, energy charges up before being blasted straight into Cross-Z blasting him back. Cross-Z flies back into a tree, then from Grease's gauntlet shoots out the grease substance that forms into the Twin Breaker. " **Twin Breaker!** " Grease reaches to grab something.

Grease: _That's not gonna cut it!_ ( _takes out bottle, shakes_ )

" **Helicopter!** " Grease removes the Jelly from her belt before replacing it with the Full Bottle. " **Discharge Bottle!** " Grease presses down on the wrench lever. " **Uncrushed! Discharge Crush!** " The Oil substance shoots out and forms helicopter blades that spins lifting Grease into the air. " _Alright, here it comes!_ " She exclaims, as she flies up she opens fire on Cross-Z flying by him. Grease flies all around Cross-Z all while he just take it, then Grease flies down and slams into Cross-Z kicking him to the ground. Grease lands back on the ground returning her jelly back into the belt, and looks at Cross-Z. " _We're still not done!_ " She shouts as the shoulder plates shift to face Cross-Z. " _Wha-_ " The nozzles shoot off Plasma blasting Cross-Z as Grease charges up close. Grease and Cross-Z engage in fist to fist. Grease is faster than Cross-Z, Grease getting multiple hits in before flipping forward, the nozzle on Grease's foot propels her foot straight into Cross-Z's head knocking him to the ground. Grease presses down on the wrench lever. " **Scrap Finish!** " Grease prepares, shifting her stance into a launch position. The shoulder armor faces back as the nozzles on the back and on the shoulder blast out the grease substance at such high pressure that it propels Grease forward. Grease enters a kick and slams into Cross-Z blasting him away.

Build and Akats:( _running over_ ) Ichika!

Chloe:( _runs over to Cross-Z_ ) You okay, Banjou!?

Grease:( _stares at Chloe_ ) …

Tall Red:( _runs over_ ) Boss, finish them!( _peace sign_ )

Build:( _helmet folds on_ ) _As if I'd let you! We're not letting you close!_

Akatsu:( _helmet folds on_ ) _We aren't slackers ourselfs!_

Grease stares at us, before letting out a sigh. " _Chill you two. I'm done today._ " Grease says as her helmet melts and is sucked back into the under helmet before it folds away. Grease's hair has turned golden, and her eyes also gold with a black pupil. _Like the opposite of Chloe almost..._ "Wait, but the bottles…?" Tall Red asks with the Trio surprised. Grease looks at me, before scoffing and turning away. "Kiryu Sento… She fell for him?... _Sigh~_ Whatever, I don't feel right taking them after butting into a fight." She explains walking over to the Trio.

Short Yellow: What the heck kinda rule is that? You're one capricious dude!

Grease:( _looks at Trio_ ) More over… It's because of you three ditching me that you got into this mess in the first place! This is why they put me in charge!

Build: _Where did you get that Driver?_

Grease:( _faces Build_ ) Oh, this?( _looks down at Driver._ ) A funny cosplay chick gave it to me. We'll be coming for the Bottles. Keep your compound eyes peeled for me. See you around, Brother. And say hi to Big sister for me huh?

Akats: _What relation do you have with Ichika!? Who are you!?_

Grease pauses before removing the jelly and returning to her normal form. "Me?... Heh, Big sis will know. Just you wait." Grease says before leaving. "Just you wait!" Tall Red exclaims and the Trio leave. " _Hey!_ " Cross-Z tries to get up, but we stop him. " _Stop, drop the transformation. It's over._ " I tell him.

 _We are M_

As I walk away, I turn back to look at the four. _That girl seems familiar…_ I look at the Russian girl… _Naw, it's just my imagination. As if she would be out in the open like that._ I think to myself before leaving.

* * *

 _Later… We are Sento_

Back in the Cafe, we rondevu with Chifuyu, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Sawa, Chloe, Ichika, and Huoki. I look through my research data to check. "The data from the research has been copied. So now, that's both the power and the Driver." I confirm, looking at recent activity. "It must've been back then..." Chloe remembers back.

Chloe: I'm sorry I didn't notice.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) It's my fault, I should've been more careful.( _looks over_ ) More importantly…

I walk over to the Sclash Driver and Dragon Sclash Jelly, I grab it form besides Ichika. "You're not using this anymore." I say stepping away. "Why the hell not? I saved your butt with it!" Ichika exclaims standing and walking over to me. "That's the problem." "Eh?" Everyone looks at me, I turn to face Ichika. "You're stealing my heroic thunder!" I pronounce, everyone processes the info.

Ichika:( _confused_ ) HAAA~?!

Kanzashi and Tatenashi:( _knocked off balance_ ) What?!

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Oh, boy.

Sawa: Ha~?

Chloe:( _grunts_ )

Houki:( _facepalms_ )...

Sento:( _paces around Ichika_ ) _Build_ is Touto's superhero! Plus, we can't possibly have the supporting cast overshadow me.( _paces backwards_ ) You'd make all of Touto's kids sad!

Ichika:( _looks at Sento_ ) What do you mean supporting cast?!( _walks to Sento_ ) This isn't a TV Kids Drama! Is all you care about showing-

Sento:( _walks past Ichika_ ) Alright, are we done here?( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) Speaking of, we have a more important topic to discuss, the fact that Kamen Rider Grease. Hokuto's Kamen Rider, has the face of Chifuyu. She said that you knew something about that.

Houki:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) Right, it was undeniable that you two have the same face. Though she looks like you during your High School days. Just with shorter hair.

Chifuyu: …( _sighs_ ) It never really came up because for a long while… I thought she was dead.

Everyone looks at Chifuyu confused. "Ichika… When you were born. You weren't born alone." Chifuyu explains, Ichika is confused before he begins to put the pieces together. "Wait… No." He mutters. "She… She can't be..." Ichika mutters. "She is… Grease… is you're twin sister." Chifuyu tells everyone. Everyone in the room takes time to process this.

Sento:( _surprised_ ) What a twist.

Kanzashi and Tatenashi:( _look at each other_ ) …

Sawa:( _raises eyebrow_ ) I'm sorry. Did I just hear that Hokuto's Rider is actually, Banjou-kun's lost twin sister?!

Houki:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Ichika...

Chloe:( _shocked_ ) Wha… I-I… Wha?

Chifuyu: When you were delivered, I was told that mother was having twins… But the twin girl died in the womb. You survived healthy, but she had been choked. But from the video, it's clear that shes the same age as you. Which points to her.

Ichika:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) What's her name? Did our "Parents" tell you anything about her?

Chifuyu shakes her head. "Nothing, not too long after. Our parents abandoned us." Chifuyu explains, I put a hand on my chin. _So then was Madoka taken away? Why? Was she perhaps sold off?_ I ponder the possibilities but nothing concrete. I sigh and shrug, "Oh well, I guess we should put that off to another time." I say.

Ichika: No I think we shou-

Sento: I said we should put it off, go pump some iron or something.( _Phone rings_ ) Hmm?...

Chloe:( _looks at Sento_ ) Who is it?... Sento?

As I leave a chuckle as I look back at Chloe. "Come on, really? Asking is kinda rude, y'know?" I say before putting out my pinky finger. "It's this." Chloe lifts up her pinky and looks at it confused. "You know..." I say winking then leaving. "W-Wait, Sento has a mistress or something?" Sawa asks as I leave. " _Gasp!_ No way!" I hear Chloe exclaim. Leaving into the main cafe area I look at the caller. _Tabane._ I answer the call.

Sento: What do you want?

Tabane: _Burr~, so chilly Sen-chan._

Sento: We were just talking about you and you're new Rider.

Tabane: _Ah~ M-chan and the Sclash Driver? Heh, sorry for swiping your data._

Sento: Even with that data, actually putting the belt together would require serious skills. So answer me clearly, no bullshit. Who built it?

Tabane: _Who else? Nanba Heavy Industries. By the way… I see you let Ichika use the Sclash Driver._

Sento: Yeah, well he's not going to be using it again. I won't let him use it anymore. In exchange for using the full potential of the Bottle's essence, the Sclash Driver exposes the user to the unshielded effects of Nebula Gas. Those affected are similar to what's seen in people exposed to the Light of the Pandora's Box. With every transformation, the user will grow increasingly aggressive, and become more obsessed with fighting. Taming that requires a lot of resolve and power.

Tabane: _But without the Sclash Driver, you can't beat the Hokuto's boys._

Sento: Exactly why I'll use it. I'm going to protect them, no matter what. I'm his teacher, better that the adult protects who comes after him. Unlike you and Grease. So, you've defected to Hokuto?

Tabane: _You could say that. But relax~ Sento. I haven't told them where you are all hiding. Gotta keep the game interesting, right?_

Sento: Just what are you after?

Tabane: _Oh, Sento. Quit making me repeat myself… I want to see you boys grow. Me and those in Phantom Task give our regards for a good game. Ciao!_

The call ends as I lower my phone. _Phantom Task, no wonder. A terrorist cell that was rumored to have been around since the end of World War II._ An idea forms in my head. _Was Grease taken from Ichika's family by Phantom Task? Trained to become a soldier? I wonder if the previous attacks on the IS were not just Faust but also Phantom Task too?_ I let out a tired sigh as I lean back in my chair.

* * *

 _The next day… Touto Government building_

Houki and I begrudgingly put back on our tracking bands. We look at Gen who sits in his chair. "I see you've decided to cooperate." Gen says, "Not as a weapon. This is to protect Touto." I respond. "Your rationale doesn't matter to me." Gen says taking a tablet and looks it over.

Gen: Tell me, how did Hokuto get their hands on the Sclash Driver?

Houki: My sister…( _looks at Gen_ ) She stole the data then defected to Hokuto.

Sento:( _looks at Gen_ ) And with the help from Nanba Industries constructed it.

Gen:( _hand on chin_ ) So, it was Nanba… It's time to find out what exactly they're after.( _stands up_ ) What?( _whisper into ear_ ) TV on, switch to news.

 _Hmm?_ The three of us look at TV, to see Grease's or M's face. " _Ladies and Gentlemen._ " She announces herself. "It's her!" Ichika exclaims as we surround the TV. " _I'm Hokuto's Kamen Rider, Grease or M. Don't mistake me with Chifuyu, I have no relation to her._ " Grease clarifies to the screen. _The Trio and Grease must have taken over the TV station!_

* * *

 _Touto TV Station… We are Observer_

Owl walks up to the man operating the Broadcast. " _Heh! Keep that Live Broadcast rolling!_ " In the main room, Stag and Castle keep the hostages in check. "We are finally at war." M explains. "But, thanks to the Sky Wall, we can't really move our tanks, battleships, or air power around." M further explains as she steps forward, taking out her Sclash Driver and shows it to the Camera.

M: So, that makes the IS and Rider tech. The most powerful weapons in this fight.

M incerts the jelly into the belt. " **Robot Jelly!** " " _Henshin._ " She mutters turning the Wrench down as the frame sets up and armor liquid engulfs her. " **Crush! Flow! Overflow! Robot in Grease! BURRRRAA~!** " Grease stands in her Rider armor and stares directly into the screen.

Grease: _We only want the Pandora's Box that's in your Governments custody, and the bottles of Kamen Rider Build._ ( _turns away from camera_ ) _Once we get those, we'll pack up and head home. But if they're not handed over, we'll be coming for them with force. But don't worry you're scared little faces. Starting today, we're adopting a policy of not harming civilians. Best to keep the fight between those who can fight, huh? So, you stay at home and stay quiet, and you'll just be fine. Less blood the better._ ( _walks up to camera_ ) _But, if you show up on the battlefield, consider that safety forfeit._

* * *

 _Touto Government… We are Sento_

Gen: Maya!

Maya:( _looks at Gen_ ) Y-Yes Sir?

Gen:( _walks past_ ) I want Guardians at that studio!

"Yes, sir!" Maya exclaims as she sets about sending the Guardians, then Gen turns to us. "You three as well. Get on it!" Gen orders us, I go to leave but Houki and Ichika are hesitant. "You're gonna fight with the Sclash Driver?" Ichika asks me, I pause before looking back at him. "If you can use it, then of course I can. I'm not gonna give up my spotlight so easily." I say as I go to leave when Maya stops us.

Maya:( _steps over_ ) We have a problem. We have reports of Smash in the district next over from the Station, we need someone to check out.

Gen: Then send a squad to investigate. The station takes precedence.

Maya: My thoughts exactly, but when I sent the squad… They reported that Stalk was their.

"Stalk?!" Ichika and I exclaim in surprise. "I'll go. You two go." Houki tells us. I look at her the clear look of determination in her eyes. "Are you sure?" I ask her, she gives me a solid nod. I look at Ichika who looks concerned. "I'll be fine Ichika. Trust me." Houki assures, Ichika ponders before nodding. "Okay, be safe." Ichika tells her as Houki walks over kissing Ichika on the cheek before leaving.

Sento:( _walks over to Ichika_ ) So I'm sure that's a "you too."

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah, come on.

 _We are Houki_

Leaving the room, I can't help but clench my hand into a fist. " _You'll see me again soon._ " She told me in the private chat we had… _Tabane… What's your plan?_ I ponder as I leave the building and get on one of the Government's bikes given to us. Revving the engine, I drive off.

* * *

Construct 69 Complete


	78. Construct 70

Author Note: Apologies of not posting yesterday, I was working on a project for college and I was working on it all day yesterday. I completely forgot to post yesterday, so here's the chapter today! Enjoy!

* * *

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam changes up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 70: The Sakura Bottle.

Sento: In the last Construct, we met Hokuto's Kamen Rider Grease. Who shares the same face as Chifuyu, she is in fact the Twin Sister of Ichika who was taken away from birth for unknown reasons. Later we were called by Tabane, which I talked about the dangerous side effects of using the Sclash Driver for too long. In simple terms, it sends the user into a combat crazed fighter. The next day we return to Gentoku to work with him again, only to see that Grease has taken over a TV Station and is holding the Staff hostage, at the same time Stalk appears and now Houki goes after her. I hope this isn't a divide and conquer attack.

* * *

 _We are Houki_

Driving through the city, with rubble around me I think back to the talk we had before I met up with Ichika to meet the Trio when Stalk approached me. "Mam!" I hear up ahead, as I see the recon squad that was sent ahead of me. I park my bike and get off, walking over to greet the recon squad. "Lieutenant Yamada told us you were coming." The Sergeant of the squad greets.

Houki:( _looks at building_ ) What happened to the previous squad?

Sergeant:( _looks at building_ ) No, nothing. Only that when we arrived, we only found their weapons.

Houki:( _nods_ ) Yeah, that sounds like her.( _looks at Sergant_ ) I want you to take your men and return to base.( _straps on belt_ ) I can handle this.

Sergeant:( _looks at Houki_ ) With all due respect, I can not leave you alo-

Houki:( _looks at Sergant_ ) And I don't want you're men being picked off one by one. There's too many bodies already. I don't want yours to be added to the pile. Besides, it's me shes after. If you came in with me, it means you're all dead.

"... Yes mam. Everyone report back to base. We're done here." Sergeant orders as his men pack up and leave. I look back at the building and reach into my pocket. I pull out a Full Bottle with a Sakura on it.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Houki:( _straps on belt_ ) _Stalk! What do you want?!_ ( _takes out bottle_ )

Tabane:( _raises hands_ ) _Whoa, hold on Houki-chan. I just wanted to talk is all._

Houki:( _angered_ ) _Like hell I'd believe that! You've been stabbing the backs of everyone!_

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) _Well… true. But I'm really not here to fight. I'm here about something else._

" _What do you want then?!_ " I exclaim, as Stalk walks over to me. " _I'm here to hand you something._ " She says before handing me a Full Bottle. " _A present._ " She says before jumping away, I look to where she jumped to see that she's viewing me from the remains second floor. " _Master the bottle._ " She said before pointing behind me. I turned around to see a Smash charge at me. I shake the bottle and open the cap before I punch, I knock the Smash back but with minimal damage. The Smash looks at it's gun as a small Cherry Blossom blooms before wilting and falling off the Smash. _What the?!_ I look at the Full Bottle to see a Pink Sakura Bottle. " _Sakura?_ " I ask before the Smash swings at me. I dodge out of the way before I insert the Uso Hopper. " _ **Akatsubaki!**_ " I crank the lever as the armor runner constructs around me. " _Henshin!_ " I shout as the armor closes on me. " _ **Akatsubaki! Yeah~!**_ " I roll out of the way the Smash's attack before I take out my blade. I open the Sakura bottle and insert it into my blade. " _ **Single!**_ " I pull back the energy string as an arrow materializes. I let loose the arrow, it flies towards the Smash, a Sakura blooming with the pedals flowing back and spiraling around the body of the arrow. The arrow slams into the Smash sending it flying into the pillar under Tabane.

Tabane:( _falls down_ ) _Whoops!_ ( _lands on ground_ ) _Well, it's power is small for now, but I'm sure it's going to become stronger._

Akats:( _readies blade_ ) _Where and how did you make these Bottles?!_

Tabane:( _wags finger_ ) _Whoa, whoa. It's too soon to tell a secret like that now. You have bigger fish to fry. Go and link up with Sento and Ichika. You're Sensei is in trouble. We'll see each other again, you'll know when it's me._

* * *

 _Present…_

Houki:( _sweatdrop_ ) Why did I expect something subtle from her? I mean granted she pulled many a fast one… And I'm talking to myself…

I look at the building before me… I let out a sigh. _I'm way too used to having someone with me._ I walk into the building, I insert the Uso Hopper to transform. The armor closes on me as steam exudes from the seams of the armor. I walk into the building, I enter the hall and walk down it. * **Vrrr~!** * I quickly duck down from a Guardian swinging his bayonet at me. I kick out the leg of the guardian before I uppercut the Guardian knocking it's head clean off. I quickly take out the Sakura Bottle as I punch another Guardian that jumps out behind me, I spin around and punch another Guardian as it goes flying back into the wall. As the Guardian hits the door, roots grow out of the Guardian and lodge themselves in the door jamming it. _Huh… That's new._ From their I take out my blade and insert the bottle into the blade. " **Single!** " The door down the hall opens as a Smash charges in. I charge the Smash, bringing my blade close to the floor. The few times that the blade grinds against the ground Sakura's bloom every time. I swing up with my blade cutting straight up the Smash knocking it into the air. From the cut, roots grow out and implant themselves in the ground and in the roof. The tree blooms from the Smash before exploding in a blast of pedals.

Akats:( _looks at pedals_ ) _You know, for a weapon I've just started using… I'm synching with it pretty fast. Why is that Sen-... Sigh~ I'm doing it again._

Tabane:( _over comms_ ) _Hello Houki-chan… I wanna play a ga-_

I shoot an arrow destroying the comm. _Of course she pulls Jigsaw._ I sigh as I walk down the hall, entering the main room I keep my blade up. I enter the main room to see Tabane standing at the end of a large room with lots of Smashes surrounding her. "Here's the game Houki-chan. Wanna fight me? Beat these Smashes with the Sakura Full Bottle." Tabane says smiling at me. I prepared myself for battle. _Oh this is not going to be fun..._

* * *

 _Hokuto office… We are Observer…_

Tajimi paces back and forth in the room while on the phone. "That was quite a bold move." Tajimi says before taking a seat at her desk. " _The warning was for you, too._ " M responds over the phone. "Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?" Tajimi asks, as she looks at live view of the war map.

M:( _over phone_ ) _That you shouldn't toss troops and Smashes onto the board and screw up our pace. Not to mention that Terrorist Organization, best to keep them in check._

Tajimi:( _sarcastic smile_ ) Ah, yes… Then I expect results, and quickly. For the sake of the people you're trying to protect… Still I am curious why you would even bother with the-

The Phone call is ended.

 _Touto… We are M_

I put away the phone as I sigh. _Bitch._ I put away my phone as Akaba walks over. "You don't regret any of this?" He asks me. "What?" I ask. "Us… I mean… Doing all this for our families..." Akaba asks me, I let out a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you people?" I say before walking out.

M:( _walks to center of room_ ) No matter how much you guys care about me, I was made to be a weapon. I just happen to have a similar face to this… "Madoka" or whoever she was. I don't know a damn thing about you all.

Aoba:( _crosses arms_ ) Then how do you know Ichika's you're twin brother?

M:( _chuckles_ ) Simple. Blood tests, when they were working on me. After all I am their greatest weapon, as a family, I'm the best to kill them.( _takes out bottle_ ) He and "Big Sis" had the good life. Nice home, warm food, friends, each other… And yet while they all had that… I was made to be… This…( _smiles_ ) But fuck it. I'm just trying to enjoy myself. Cause now those two are in the same hell as me.

Kiba:( _running over_ ) Hey, hey, hey boss! Things are getting kinda crazy outside!

I look at the camera to the outside to see Guardians at the entrance. "Here we go… This is getting interesting..." I say before walking out. "Boss!" Akaba shouts, I look back to him. "Good luck." He tells me, I scoff before waving my arm at him. "Luck is a load of bull. Either you live or die." I say leaving. A short walk later I step out to a large crowd of Guardians. I stretch before getting something from my coat. "Now, then..." I say before I click a detonator, as smoke blasts out with tiny pieces of chaff inside the smoke. _Here we go._ I think to myself before strapping on the belt.

M:( _takes out Jelly_ ) Let's get this party started!

I open the cap and insert it into my driver. " **Robot Jelly!** " I take my stance and point out my hand. " _Henshin!_ " I say before pressing down the crank and the beaker builds up and fills with liquid. " **Crush! Flow! Overflow!** " The grease blasts out of the helmet and covers my head and chest before blasting off with the armor completed. " **Robot In Grease! BURRRAA~!** " I summon my weapon. " **Twin Breaker!** " I ready the Twin Breaker as the smoke and chaff clears.

Grease: _I'll let my passion burn and crush you!_

My shoulder guards point forward as I blast Plasma into the crowd of Guardians. Before the shoulder guards flip to the other side and hooks open out from the edges of the guard. The shoot out and latch into the ground, the wire pulls me in as I slam into a Guardian knocking it to the ground. The hooks return and the soldier returns to its original position. I point the Breaker straight at the head of a guardian and blast it's head clean off. I then stand up and putting out my left palm, I begin turning around in a circle blasting the Guardians away. " _Not enough..._ " I mutter, before looking down at the Guardian I slammed into. _It's still active._ I slam it's head completely destroying it's head. " _Not even close to enough!_ " I shout before charging into the middle of the Guardians. " **Attack Mode!** " The Breaker exclaims as the Drill extends out.

Grease:( _battling_ ) _Excitement! Stimulation! Frenzy! Who the hell is gonna satisfy me?!_

Akaba:( _off in the distance_ ) Man, she's unstoppable once she gets switched on.

Kiba:( _sniffs air_ ) Hmm? Hey, look!

 _We are Sento_

I run up to the scene with the Sclash Driver in hand. Grease is preoccupied with the Guardians. I strap on the Driver. " **Sclash Driver!** " Grease changes weapons. " **Beam Mode!** " Spinning around she finishes off the rest of the Guardians. " _Didn't figure you'd come after us._ " Grease says turning to us. " _Well, since you and Idiot brother is here. Time to take our bottles back._ " Grease says, I take out the Dragon Jelly opening it and inserting it into the belt. " **Dragon Jelly!** " Electricity surges from the jelly, pain surges through my body and I fall to my knees. The belt drops off my waist and so does the jelly. "Hey! Sensei! You alright?!" Ichika shouts running over.

Sento:( _clenched fist_ ) I still can't use it...?( _Ichika reaches for belt_ ) No!( _grabs Ichika's arm_ ) You can't use that thing.

Ichika: It's for Misora and Chifuyu-nee's sake. This belt's bad news, right?( _Sento let's go_ ) If something happens to you, they'll be sad. Misora… Your the only family she has left!( _pats Sento's back_ )

Ichika picks up the belt and jelly. "But nobody's gonna give a damn it I die." Ichika says facing Grease. "Which makes me the man for these kinda jobs… Especially since we're family..." Ichika says staring at Grease and she lets out a small chuckle. "So it should be family that settles this." Ichika exclaims before strapping on the belt. "Tough luck, Sensei." Ichika says before looking back at me with the Jelly at the ready. "I'm the hero this time." He says inserting the jelly into the belt. " **Dragon Jelly!** " Ichika enters Henshin pose before shouting. " _Henshin!_ " Electricity shocks Ichika as he slams down the crank the beaker builds up and fills before blasting away into the suit. " **Crush! Flow! Overflow!** **Dragon Cross-Z Charge! Buurrraa~!** " Cross-Z summons his weapon into his hand.

Cross-Z:( _slams fists together_ ) _I can't lose with this!_

Grease:( _chuckles_ ) _Oh, yeah… Now things are getting good!_

The two charge towards each other and the two begin to brawl. But while they Brawl the Trio surround me. " _You're gonna fight us. Hand the Bottles over._ " Stag orders me. _Back to the old._ I think as I strap on the Build Driver. I take out Phoenix and Robot, showing it to them. "You mean these bottles? I mean, it's your fault that they fell into my hands. Plus they're Best Matches. So how can I not use them?" I say shaking the bottles and inserting them into my belt. " **Phoenix! Robot! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as the runners construct around me.

Owl:( _runs towards Sento_ ) _Hey, those are our bottles…!_

" **Are you Ready?!** " The belt exclaims, the runner blocking the attack of the Trio. " _Henshin!_ " " **The Immortal Weapon! Phoenixrobo! Yay~** " I stand in the completed armor. " _Don't use those without permission!_ " Castle shouts before charging at me. I launch into the air and launch the claw on my left hand launches out and grabs the Owl and I swung him around Owl as he slams into the buildings around us. " _As if I needed that in the first place!_ " Then I pull him in. " _Come here!_ " I say as I blast Owl in flames then throw him to the ground. Owl slams into the ground, I then boost down to the ground and slam into the ground. The ground breaks as flames burst out from the ground blasting the trio away. Owl lands and reverts to back. I land back on the ground and switch out the Full Bottles. " **Wolf! Smartphone! Best Match! Are You Ready?** " I crank the belt. " _Build up!_ " The new armor constructs and attaches. " **The Lone Online Wolf! Sumaphonewolf! Yeah!** " I ready my claw, charging at Castle and Stag who have just gotten back on their feet. I block Castle's attack, before I kick Castle back. Then I pounce on Stag.

Stag:( _blocking_ ) _Those are our bottles, too! Quit screwing with us! Use your own!_

Build:( _chuckles_ ) _Funny, coming from the people who are trying to Steal my said bottles! Plus, I left our bottles at home!_ ( _kicks Stag and blocks Castle_ )

Castle: _What?_

Build: _Can't let you guys get your hands on them, after all!_

I knock away the two, before cranking the belt. " **Ready go!** " A ring of apps spiral in a ring around me with a wolf running through it. " **Voltech Finish!** " I knock away Castle then I send the Wolf to pounce on Stag before I launch the Apps to slam into Stag blasting him away and he drops to the ground back to normal.

Blue:( _getting up_ ) Where'd he get those moves...? So this is Build…

 _We are Ichika_

Grease blasts at me and I knock away the shots, charging her I throw a punch. Only for her to blast off clear above me and shooting me while she's airborne. She changes weapon mode. " **Attack Mode!** " Grease and I charge each other and we swing our weapons at each other, hitting each other at the same time. We knock back getting some distance.

Grease:( _recovering_ ) _Ahh~ This is it! This is the kind of battle I wanted!_

Cross-Z:( _readies blade_ ) _Is all you care about is battle?_ ( _attacks_ )

Grease: _Heh! You kidding?_ ( _blocks_ ) _I live for this shit!_

We break away from each other. Grease then changes weapon mode. " **Beam Mode!** " " _Maximum…_ " She says as she inserts a bottle. " **Single!** " " _Infinite..._ " Then she inserts the jelly. " **Twin!** " " _Perfection! That's my power!_ " Grease readies to shoot me. _Shit!_ I block but the helicopter blades blast into me and I fall to the ground reverting to normal convulsing in pain. " _Sorry Nii-san. But this is the end._ " Grease says as she presses down on the crank. " **Scrap Finish!** " I try to get up to dodge, but Grease jumps as her jets send her flying at me. _Shit!_ I brace for the kick when someone gets in the way. "Sensei!" I shout, as Grease breaks off from the kick the attack is enough to knock Build out of his transformation. Sento collapses before me.

Ichika: ...Why?

Sento: "No one gives a damn if you die…?" Well, let me tell you… That's a load of shit! I'm not letting anyone die… Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chloe, Yamada, Chifuyu, Kanzashi, Tatenashi… Enemy or ally… Brother or sister… That's how I fight!

Grease:( _sighs_ ) _Nice speech and all… But._ ( _kicks Sento_ ) _Ora!_

Sento is knocked to the ground and Grease steps her foot down on Sento's face. Sento's face grinds against the pavement. "S-Sensei!" I shout. " _But what the hell are you babbling about, man? Do you even know what War is?_ " Grease says grinding her foot against Sento's. " _It's either you live or die! It's a fight to the death!_ " Grease shouts as she kicks Sento in the groin knocking away the remaining bottles on him.

Yellow:( _grabbing bottles_ ) Oh yeah! Now we've got them all back!

Castle: _Yeah, that's our boss!_

Grease:( _walking over_ ) _I still don't know why you're being so god damn idealistic. But I'm not here for those… Where the Fuck is Touto's Bottles?_

Sento looks Grease in the eyes, and silently smiles. _Sento…_ " _Tch._ " Grease throws Sento's face into the ground. " _Forget it. Let's finish these two off and move on to their government._ " Grease orders, the sound of tires close in from a distance as a Car drives towards Grease who dodges. The Car swerves as Chloe gets out with the Panda and Rocket Full Bottles. "Sento!" Chloe shouts as she throws the pair to Sento. Grease seems engrossed in Chloe. So much that she doesn't even see the bottle pair land in Sento's hands. " **Rocketpanda!** " Sento blasts off and uses Castle as a way to turn to me grabbing me and we blast off. "Not again!" I shout as we fly high into the air.

 _We are M_

I look to the sky to see the two flying away. Then I look back at the car to see it drive past me, my eyes falling on the girl again. " _You're not getting awa-_ " Akaba begins to charge up an attack. " _Hey!_ " I shout as I kick him turning off the transformation. I stare at where the Car was, now far away. My helmet melts away. _That girl… Could it be?_ I ponder as I pull up my phone and look at my wall paper. "I knew it… That girl is..." I look at the wall paper of Mii-tan and Mii-tan Two. "It's Miitan!" I exclaim.

* * *

 _We are Houki_

" _Raagh!_ " I slash down another Smash, roots growing over it and locking the Smash in place. I fall back and I let out a tired sigh. "Yo, Ho-Ki-Chan! How are you doing?" Tabane asks walking over to me. " _Fine!_ " I shout getting back on my feet and swinging at her, Tabane leans back dodging my blade. "Good to hear that. Because of your hard work, here." Tabane says before she tosses a case to me.

Akats:( _looks at Case_ ) … _What the hell is this?_

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) Open it and find out.

I look at the case, before I open it. My eyes widen at what's before me. _A… Sclash Driver and Jelly…_ I pick up the Sclash jelly and look at the label. " _Sakura… Jelly?_ " I mutter. "Use the belt." Tabane orders me, I look at the belt. " _Those affected are similar to what's seen in people exposed to the Light of the Pandora's Box. With every transformation, the user will grow increasingly aggressive, and become more obsessed with fighting._ " Sento's words echo through my head. I toss the jelly back into the case before sliding it aside. " _No._ " I mutter standing up.

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) So you overheard our conversation then?

Akats:( _readies blade_ ) _If you're trying to make me go berserk, then nice try._

Tabane:( _takes out Steam Gun_ ) Well, then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way… Hold on now Houk-chan this is going to take awhile…( _take out full bottle_ ) Ah… But before that. I think it's time for a reward for all the Smashes you've destroyed.

Akats:( _looks at Tabane_ ) _What?_

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) Feel free to ask or request anything of me that's within my power. Course I can't end the war sadly.

Akats: _..._ ( _looks at Tabane_ ) _Tell me… where did you get these full bottles?_

Tabane:( _nods_ ) I expected you would ask about that.( _points to bottles_ ) That bottle? And these… Are very important to you… and Ichika.

Akats:( _helmet folds away_ ) What are you talking about?

Tabane: The thing is, those bottles… They are the souls of Smash victims.

Akats:( _shocked_ ) What… No, that's stupid… Stop lying!

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Figured, you wouldn't believe me… But still, you need to hear me. This is about Kasumi after all.( _Akats opens her mouth_ ) No, you must hear me, the Hazard Level 1 subjects when they are subjected upon, they die.

Akats:( _stands up_ ) I know.

Tabane: But what you don't know is that when the subject dies, the body and mind separate into two. Both can be turned into Full Bottles, the mind of the subject can be made into Full Bottles, so tell me… Does that Sakura Bottle bring anything back?

Akats:( _thinks_ ) Well… Ah.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

It was back before I left due to the Introduction of the IS. I made one last Visit to Kasumi before I let. " _I see..._ " Kasumi mutters in her bed. " _I'm sorry. But it what I have to do._ " I apologise to her. " _I was hoping we could see the Sakuras together one last time..._ " Kasumi says caressing her hand across a book about Sakura's.

Houki:( _stands up_ ) _Then we will! I promise that we will meet again!_

Kasumi:( _confused_ ) _Huh? What do you mean? You're going far away…_

Houki:( _puts out pinky_ ) _W-We'll meet again in the future! When we're older, and with Ichika we'll all go see the Sakura's together again!_

Kasumi's face brightens as she smiles and nods taking my pinky. " _It's a pinky promise!_ " The two of us exclaim.

* * *

 _Present…_

I stare at the Sakura Bottle in my hand. _No… Please god no, don't tell me…_ "I'm sorry to say that it is." I look up at Tabane with Horror on my face. Tabane looks at the ground before she chuckles. "At least..." She mutters before inserting a bottle into the Steam gun. " **Cobra!** " Tabane looks at me a smile on her face.

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) If I wasn't the one who collected the Bottle!( _sighs_ ) The other two, a weak Maiden, and a washed up Swordsman… They were nothing compared to the sight of Kasumi fading… Wonder why that is?

Akats:...( _grits teeth_ ) Tabane!( _helmet folds up_ ) _I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

Tabane:( _nods_ ) Yes, that's the look I want. _Chouketsu._

Tabane fires mist that engulfs her. " **Mist Match! C-C-C-Cobra! Cobra! Cobra! Fire!** " Stalk steps out readying her weapon. " _Feel motivated to use the Driver now?_ " Stalk asks me, I simply scream as I charge at her.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

At the Touto Nanba HQ Gentoku sits waiting for the Chairman. The door opens and Gentoku rises to meet the man. "President Nanba. Isn't misappropriation of our Sclash Driver against the rules?" Gen says as he looks to the man, only for his eyes to widen at the person standing before him. Utsumi with an arm brace over his wound. "Utsumi?!" Gen mutters shocked.

Gen:( _shocked_ ) What are you doing here?

Utsumi:( _fixes Glasses_ ) It's been a while, Mr. Himuro.

* * *

Construct 70 Complete

Next Construct…

As Ichika starts to seek only strength…

Sento: If you take any more damage-

Ichika: You jealous of how strong I am?

It's up to Sento to stop him.

Cross-Z: _I'm gonna get stronger! Stronger! Stronger! Stronger!_

Another turn of events, change the field of battle.

Houki: I'M GONNA KILL YOU STALK!

" **Akats Sakura~! Charge! Burrra!** " Kamen Rider Akatsubaki Sakura Charge makes it debut… And forbidden secrets resurface.

Stalk: _The forbidden item that Katsuragi made..._

Construct 71: Secret of the Unknown Bottle


	79. Construct 71

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam charges up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 71: Secret of the Unknown Bottle

Sento: War between Touto and Hokuto broke out over the Pandora Box, an artifact containing a tremendous source of energy. Kamen Rider Build, other wise known as Kiryu Sento, chose to fight to protect Touto, facing many deadly opponents such as Hokuto's Kamen Rider Grease and the Smash Trio.

Utsumi: In the end, the key to this war would be the Sclash Driver.

Sento: Um… Who are you?

Utsumi: It's Utsumi…

Sento: Oh, you're that cyborg-

Utsumi: NO! That's just a nickname you called me.

Sento: But I thought you were… Ah! Because you're a cyborg you survived!

Utsumi: NO! _Sigh~_ It'll all be explained in Construct 71.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Gen:( _dumbfounded_ ) Utsumi…

Utsumi: I suppose you're wondering…( _fixes glasses_ ) Why I'm still alive after you shot me. It was Stalk. She saved me.

Gen:( _sits down_ ) I didn't have any other choice back then.

Utsumi:( _scoffs_ ) Luckily you only damaged my shoulder. Be glad it was only that, any more and I'd take that statement as bullshit. But onto the point. I'll be your point of contact for Nanba Heavy Industries from now on.

Gen: Very well… Then tell me…( _looks at Utsumi_ ) How is Faust still operating if it was shut down for good? The Hard Smashes could not have been created without Faust's knowledge and resources… You must have created a branch of Faust in Hokuto, haven't you?

Utsumi:( _sits down_ ) I'm afraid I am unable to answer that question.( _turns to window_ ) I'm not obligated to answer or disclose such information-

Gen:( _stands up_ ) STOP FUCKING WITH ME! Faust was founded my Katsuragi and I! The remnants Faust disappeared from the prison while they were being transported. You took them to Houkuto didn't you! I won't let you have your way with this.

Utsumi:( _sighs_ ) That's… Unfortunate… Please leave.

Gen: What did you say?

Security enters the room and train their guns on Gen's head. "I only let you in here to explain the situation." Utsumi says getting up and putting a hand on the side of the window, Utsumi looks out the window. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." Utsumi says, and begrudgingly Gen storms out of the room.

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos Cafe… We are Sento_

"Kamen Rider Grease… Her strength was real." I explain as Ichika and I are patched up. "But how is she stronger with the same belt?" Chloe asks, I sigh. "That just goes to show how much more experienced she is." I explain to everyone.

Ichika:( _grabs Belt_ ) Then we're just gonna have to go all out on her.

Sento: That's not an option. In order to draw out one's fighting instincts to the max, the Sclash Driver induces the body into the production of excess adrenaline. It puts a comparable amount of stress on the body as a result.

Kanzashi: But… Do we have any other choice?

Sento:( _looks at Kanzashi_ ) I've been looking into that. I recently found a hidden command in Katsuragi's research data. It's likely a power-up item for the Build Driver.( _stands up_ ) I just need to find the right keyword to unlock it and-

Ichika:( _puts down belt_ ) We don't have time for that. I'll make sure to beat her up for good next time.

Chifuyu:( _stands up_ ) Ichika! We aren't fighting this war in order to kill our opponents.

Sento: She's right. We're doing it to protect Touto.

Ichika looks at the two of us, and rolls his eyes before he turns away. " _Sigh~_ Either way, we're still going to be fighting." Ichika says, the two of us turn away from each other as the room goes silent… "Hey..." Tatenashi speaks up. "Where's Houki?" She asks, and all of us pause. _Wait… Yeah where is she?_

* * *

 _We are Houki_

I'm knocked to the ground, I reach for my blade again, but as I try to lift it up my grip slips and the blade falls back down. Stalk sighs as she walks over to me. " _Look, I think it's time we put a hold on this fight. We can finish this later._ " Stalk mutters before she turns to leave I try and reach out after her. Stalk walks over to the suitcase with the Sclash Driver and Jelly inside.

Stalk:( _gestures to suitcase_ ) _Feel free to take the Driver and jelly with you. I don't have a need for it. It is made for you after all. Ciao._

Akats:( _reaches out_ ) _S...St...Stalk…_ ( _passes out_ )

 _Time skip: ?_

I sit up and look around to see that I'm back at IS Infinite Stratos Cafe. "You're awake, good." Sento says sitting in a seat next to the bed. I sit up, looking around to see that my belt and the Usa Hopper are sitting on the table next to the bed. "Houki… Where did you get this?" Sento asks me, I look over to see in his lap is the Case that holds the Sclash Driver and belt. "It's..." I begin to ponder.

Sento:( _looks at Houki_ ) Where did you get this?! Answer me.

Houki:( _looks at sheets_ ) It was Tabane… She gave it to me, and put me through a gauntlet to try to get me to use the belt.

Sento:( _looks at Houki_ ) I assume with you using the word "Try" means that you didn't use it?( _Houki nods_ ) _Sigh~_ Good. Everyone was worried when you didn't come back… Houki? You seemed concerned about something.

Houki:( _shakes head_ ) No, it's just I'm worried that Tabane will try and put us through a gauntlet of Smashes… That's all…

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah… But we'll deal with it as it happens.( _pats Houki on the shoulder_ ) Get some rest Houki.( _leaves_ ) You need it.

I lie back on the bed and turn away from Sento, the Uso Hopper jumping over to me and nuzzling close to me. I embrace the Hopper as I hide under the sheets. _Why?... Why couldn't I tell him about the bottles?..._ I check my pocket to find the Sakura Bottle, I stare at it. "Kasumi." I mutter, a tear running down my face as I close my eyes.

* * *

 _The Next day… We are Observer_

Touto Soldiers ducks back into cover. "Damn, we're at a stalemate here." A soldier says to another. "Yeah." Another soldier responds. From the distance behind the Hokuto army the walkers approach. "Armor division approaching!" A soldier screams out, everyone looks behind as tanks roll up and fire off their cannons destroying the walkers.

 _Elsewhere in Occupied Territory… We are M_

I sit in the Barber's seat, having my hair cut shorter. All while staring at the image of Mii-tan on my phone. _Mii-tan…_ I think to myself. "She's cute." The barber notes looking over my shoulder. "Right?" I respond, the barber continues as I look back at my phone. _But… Why is she with Build?_ I think moving my hand. "Mam, please keep your head still. I don't want to cut you accidently." The Barber warns me. "Ah… Sorry." I apologise putting my head straight.

Akaba:( _thinking_ ) You know, with Mii-tan, you think she's Ichika's girlfriend!?

M:( _stands up_ ) Like hell he is!( _everyone's surprise_ ) Mii is… Everyone's idol!

Akaba: Sorry…

Kiba:( _enters_ ) We're back!... What's going on?

"Nothing… Sorry about that." I apologise picking up the stuff I knocked over and putting them back. "Ah! Bread!" Akaba and Kiba run over and dig into the bread and milk supplied to us. "I'll continue now." The barber says as he resumes. "So, why are we using Barber Kiryu as our hideout?" Aoba asks me, Akaba steps in.

Akaba: Don't worry, this is now part of Hokuto's occupied territory. Stalk recommended this place,( _points at M_ ) right?

M:( _sighs_ ) What she think though that odd brain of her's I'll never understand. But yeah, she recommended this place to us... So, did you find Build?

Kiba:( _crosses arms in an X_ ) Nope, we couldn't find a thing.( _drops arms_ ) Maybe he's hiding somewhere underground?

M: Who knows…( _pat on the shoulder_ ) Thanks…( _looks in mirror_ )... I… Don't know what to say…

I look in the mirror to see my hair cut in a Mature Short Layered cut… "It looks great!" I exclaimed looking at myself. "I don't have to worry about helmet hair… Thanks!" I thank the barber.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Sento:( _surprised_ ) Utsumi-san is alive!?

Ichika:( _surprised_ ) How? Didn't you… you know?

Houki:( _crosses arms_ ) From what I saw, he was shot in the shoulder, if someone pulled him out and got the bullet removed he would survive. Though I guess now, he has a little chip off his shoulder against you huh, Prime Minister?

Gen:( _scoffs_ ) Back on topic… It's likely that he's the one who built the Sclash Driver using your research data. He was a talented scientist before he became my secretary. However, if Hokuto has the same weapon on their side. We're going to need something that will surpass it.

Sento: That's why I wanted to talk to you today. I'm trying to find a keyword to access the hidden section of the research data.

Gen:( _ponders_ ) Now that you mention it… You once mentioned to me, that you created some kind of forbidden item.

"A forbidden item?" Houki and Ichika ask in sync walking over. It's then that an explosion rocks the building. "Sir! The Trio and Grease are outside!" Yamada exclaims, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, and Chifuyu rush into the room. "You three with us!" Chifuyu exclaims pointing to me, Ichika, and Houki. We all look at each other and nod before we rush outside.

* * *

 _Outside… We are Observer_

Outside, the Trio cleans up the remaining guards and Guardians. " _How about you throw out another one?_ " Grease asks Castle. " _Got it, coming up!_ " Castle says charging up a blast, only for a shot to hit Castle knocking him to the ground. " _What was that?!_ " Owl shouts running over. Just then, Sento, Ichika, Houki, Chifuyu, Kanzashi, and Tatenashi arrive. Kanzashi is already in her IS, now sporting a Gauss Cannon, that's been remodeled to work with an IS.

Sento:( _looks at Kanzashi_ ) Well done with turning an enemy Gauss Cannon into an IS Weapon. Altho I have my reservations about the Tech, at least it's helping.

Kanzashi:( _looks at Castle_ ) Doesn't do much in the way of damage against the Trio though.

 _We are Sento_

Sento:( _looks at Grease_ ) Better some than none.

Ichika: Why are you guys here?!

Grease: _We wanted to pay our respects to the heart of the city. But this is perfect timing. I've got a question for you guys…_

The air is silent, as Grease steps towards us. _Even without seeing her face, I can tell that whatever she's going to ask is something serious. Especially if it warrants this much threatening Aura from her…_ I prepare my mind to whatever question she throws at us.

Grease: _What's your relation to Mii-tan?!_

…. _Eh?_ "EHHHH~?!" Ichika, Houki, and I exclaim leaning back. "Haa~?" Kanzashi and Tatenashi asks confused. " _Grunts~_ Oh, great." Chifuyu sighs. " _EEEEHHHH~?!_ " Hokuto trio exclaim, tripping and fall over in shock. " _Mii-tan came to help you during that fight we had yesterday, right?!_ " Grease shouts, as we all recover and I ponder up a quick backstory.

Sento: Oh~ She's, um… Someone else.

Grease:( _confused_ ) _Someone else?_

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup. She gets mistaken for her a lot. Truth is, she's from Germany with her twin sister. They came to the IS academy. She had a mix up and couldn't return to Germany with her sister and she's staying at my residency till I can get her safe transport back to Germany.( _takes out bottles_ ) Get it?

I open the caps on the bottle, as the three of us ready our transformations. " **Pirate! Train! Best Match!** " My belt exclaims. " _Seriously?~ Damn… Altho I guess that makes sense._ " Grease contextualise in her head. " **Akatsubaki!** " " **Dragon Jelly!** " Ichika and Houki ready themselves. " _Geez, I got all worked up for nothing! All right hype up again, one, two..._ " We ready our transformations while the team chant something about Mii-tan. _God she's an idiot for Mii-tan._ " _Henshin!_ " Me, Ichika, and Houki exclaim as the armor materialises on us. " **The Punctual Swashbuckler! Kaizokuressha!** " " **Dragon in Cross-Z Charge!** " " **Akatsubaki! Yeah!** " We stand ready to fight. Grease snaps her fingers as Smashes and Guardians appears.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) Sento! You, Ichika, and Houki handle those four. Tatenashi! Kanzashi! We're watching their backs, understood?

Tatenashi and Kanzashi:( _nods_ ) Yes, Mam!

Grease:( _cracks knuckles_ ) _Okay… I'm feeling better now. I'll crush you with my burning soulfire!_

Akats and Cross-Z battle the Trio as I battle Grease. I swing at Grease getting a few hits on her before I pull back on my Platform Launcher. " **Pirate Train!** " I fire the ship and train straight at Grease who tanks the blow. " _That's it?_ " She asks me. " _Not convinced? Let me show you what I can do!_ " I say charging at Grease again. I snap my fingers as Cannons appear around Grease and begin to bombard her, she tanks the blow before firing back at the cannons destroying them. As she destroys the last one I charge in and jump as a wave of water appears below me and a ship of energy appears. I surf across the water slamming into Grease knocking her down. I turned around, then I grab the Anchor on the ship and throw it at Grease. The Anchor wraps around Grease, using her as the Anchor I steer the ship at her, I jump off the ship at it swing around her before the ship slams into Grease. I land on the ground and pull on the chian to see that she's still chained up. I swing my leg sending a small rail car into Grease knocking her off balance. _Now!_ I swing Grease around several times in the air before throwing her into a building. I look over to Cross-Z and Akats, I see Cross-Z beating up the Trio as electricity beings surging around him.

Cross-Z:( _knocks away Castle_ ) _I can feel power building up inside me!_

Akats:( _chases after Cross-Z_ ) _Ichika calm down! You're losing control!_

Grease:( _steps out_ ) _Hey now. You pulled off that move and now you're just think I'm out of the fight? How quick of you to assume._

Build:( _takes out can_ ) _Oh, trust me. I didn't assume at all. Build up!_

I shake the Can and crack it open, then into the belt. " **Rabbittank Sparkling! Rabbittank Sparkling! Yeah Yeah!** " I take out both the 4-Koma and Hawkgattlinger. I blast at Grease before I toss aside the Gattler and swing with my 4-Koma. Grease blocks with her bare hands. " _Heh, as well forget my previous complaints. You have all kinds of tricks up your sleeve Build!_ " Grease says before knocking me back. " _Maybe that's what interests Big sis… Well, not my concern. Cause now it's now my turn!_ " Grease shouts as she launches into me, ramming into me and then jumping off of me into the sky. Grease lands on the ground, her shoulder pads shift forward with the nozzle facing towards me. The Nozzel's pop out into Beam Sabers. Grease grabs both the sabers and ignites them, their gold blade are aimed at me. Grease charges me swinging with great form. _I'm seeing the resemblance!_ Grease swings at me and I can't dodge in time. " _Funnels!_ " My funnels deploy out into a shield that barely manage to blocks Grease's blades. " _Tch!_ " Grease mutters as she backs up, I send my Funnels at her only for Grease to smile as she slams her fist into the earth. The ground shakes as claws burst out of the ground and grab my Funnels crushing them. _Shit!_ Grease then inserts her Jelly into the Twin Breaker. " **Single! Single Finish!** " Grease blasts me down.

 _We are Houki_

Cross-Z dodge and knock down the last Smash. " _The hell? Our attacks aren't working!_ " Stag shouts. " _What the hell are you guys doing? Sigh… Fine I'll be your opponent._ " Grease says as she readies her own attack. " _Bring it!_ " Cross-Z shouts as he insert the Cross-Z Dragon into the Breaker. " _Ichika stop!_ " I shout but it's too late. " **Ready! Go! Let's Break!** " Cross-Z attack only for the attacks of both Grease and Cross-Z to be blocked by someone in the way. Standing up from the smoke is Stalk.

Stalk:( _looks around_ ) _Whoo~! You boys are sure going at it. I can FEEL! The adrenalin from here!_

Grease:( _sighs_ ) _Why'd you have to get in the way…_

Castle:( _slams fist against the ground_ ) _What's going on, Stalk-san!?_

Stalk: _Well~ I thought that this might be a good time to get a reading on everyone's Hazard Levels._

Stalks suddenly slides across the ground, first jumping over Cross-Z all while slapping him in the face, then around to Build, who she slaps his thigh, then to Grease where Stalk gets behind then shoves her arms into the chest plate of Grease and gropes her then to me, where she slaps my ass, then to the Trio and slapping the three on the back. " _Why the face!?_ " Cross-Z shouts. " _What the hell Prv!? And how did you even get at my boobs?!_ " Grease shouts in confusion, I sigh. " _Of course it's either my ass or my chest._ " I groan. Stalk stands up and points to the Trio.

Stalk: _Hokuto Trio! You're Hazard Levels are… Castle: 3.7! Owl: 3.6! Stag: 3.7! Grease: 4.2 and a fine set you have! Their modest, but FINE nonetheless. Build: 3.9 just SO close to 4. Cross-Z 4.0! And Akats… Well… 4.1. That's how strong you are at this point in time. Good thing about that gauntlet I put you though, you managed to pull close to Grease by .1! Sento, Ichika and Houki have surpassed you. You're going to have a tough time if you wanna stop him now… So let's put a lid on this today, Grease you and the boy's should head home now. I need to have a little talk with the Touto Riders here._

Akats:( _confused_ ) _What? What are you talk-_

Stalk then blasts into the ground as smoke fills the area. The smoke clears and Grease and the Trio are gone. Stalk still stands ready to battle us, we collect ourselves and ready. " _Okay, let's get this ball rolling then huh?_ " Stalk says before she takes out her Steamgun and removes the Full Bottle inside and takes out a new bottle, the body and design is similar to that Kaizer Gear Bottles, but besides and even on the gear are a series of snakes. Stalk then inserts the bottle into the gun. " **Cobra! Add on!** " Music begins playing as Stalk points the Steamgun at us. Pulling the trigger smoke engulfs Stalk. " **Boost! Cobra!** " Electricity shoots out from the smoke before the smoke goes up in flames, and leaving Stalk in a new pair of armor.

* * *

Cobra's armor color changes. The Red of the armor goes white almost albino, with the green still being around on the chest and face, black. Floating around her back is a new pair of IS based wings, a cobra face peering from them. The waist now has drape with a snake scale outline.

* * *

Cross-Z:( _looks at the Armor_ ) _Shit..._

Build:( _looks at Stalk_ ) _Figured she'd do something like this. Blend Steamgun Technology with IS technology._

Cross-Z:( _materialises IS_ ) _You're not the only one who fuse IS and Rider Tech!_

Akats:( _takes out blade_ ) _It's 3 against 1 anyways, we're taking you down!_

" _Wanna text that Theory?_ " Stalk asks before she deploys her wings that change into cobra's that slam into Build and Cross-Z, sending the two away. Slamming the two into each other and dropping them. The Cobra's flies over to the disabled guardians and grab them, lifting up the bodies and attaching onto Guardians. The Disabled Guardians activate as they pick up the missing parts of their bodies and reattach them. " _So, 3 on 1 huh?_ " Stalk mutters before the Guardian limbs attach and they cast off their clothes. The Cobra's then change into new armor on the Guardians. " _Ladies and Gentlemen! And Ichika._ " Stalk says. " _Hey!_ " Cross-Z exclaims.

Stalk:( _gestures_ ) _Feast your eyes upon the Cobra Guardian!_

* * *

The Cobra Guardian, have the same body as the Base Guardian, but the chest helmet, shoulder, and waist have all been changed. The helmet is changed to look more like Stalk, the chest having the cobra's face with the fangs out to the sides. The shoulders are also like Stalk, the waist has the tail wrapped around it.

* * *

The Cobra Guardian's activate and they grab the fangs on their bodies and remove them and they activate into Beam Sabers. They attack Build and Cross-Z and I look back at Stalk.

Stalk:( _puts hands together_ ) _Shall we begin Round 2 then?_

Akats:( _clenched fist_ ) _Come on then. Let's dance!_

* * *

Construct 71 Complete


	80. Construct 72

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam charges up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 72: Ashes to Ashes

* * *

 _We are Houki_

Stalk:( _puts hands together_ ) _Shall we begin Round 2 then?_

Akats:( _clenched fist_ ) _Come on then. Let's dance!_

I charge at Stalk as we exchange blows. Stalk's armor shifts freeing up her movement, to keep the same mobility as she did before. When I would swing at Stalk, she would block and the armor would shift and lock into place making it hard to land a clear hit. _Damn it!_ Stalk slams her foot into me knocking me back to the ground. I go to get up again when the briefcase lands in front of me again.

Build:( _looks over_ ) _Where did you-_ ( _blocks attack_ ) _Get that!?_

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Oh, Sen-chan. The Cafe was my former home. Course I would know you would put my… Or rather. Houki-chans stuff._ ( _looks at Houki_ ) _Now… Use it._

Akats:( _clenched fist_ ) _Like… Hell, I would! I don't… Need it, to take you down!_

Stalk sighs, as she shrugs. " _I admire your determination, but I wonder… Did you tell them?_ " Stalk says. _No!_ " _You reaction makes it clear… Oh Ikkun?!_ " Stalk says, I rush to my feet and swing at Stalk. Stalk blocks and knocks away my blade before putting me in an arm lock. " _Shall I tell you a little secret?_ " Stalk says, I struggle to break free, but the upgrade is stronger than I thought and keeps me in place.

Stalk:( _grabs Sakura Bottle_ ) _Do you know what this is?_

Cross-Z:( _looks over_ ) _H-Huh?_ ( _Kicks Cobra away_ ) _Is that… A Sakura Full Bottle?_

Build:( _cuts down Cobra_ ) _Another bottle that's not on the Pandora's Box?_

Akats:( _panicking_ ) _Don't listen to what she's saying! She's going to lie to you!_

Stalk:( _nods_ ) _You're right! Seeing is believing, so let's put on a little show. Shall we?_

Stalk kicks me to the ground, before she snaps her fingers as a screen appears in the sky.

* * *

Ichika:( _crying_ ) Why...? I thought we were gonna see the Sakura's again with everyone, again…

As Kasumi's gold particles float into the air. Tabane puts out her arm with a Blank Full Bottle in hand. Opening the cap, the gold particles are absorbed into the bottle. Tabane leans into the screen, looking at the bottle before smiling at the camera. "Gatcha, Ka-su-mi!" The screen then changes to two people getting gassed. One sick man dressed in a Tare, the second a woman dressed in Mikoto clothing. Both are gassed and scream out in pain before they turn to the gold particles like Kasumi before. The particles are absorbed into tubes that enter two more Empty Full Bottles. The screen changes again to the Sakura, Katana, Otome Full Bottles being placed on a pedestal.

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) And now you know.

* * *

Stalk:( _laughs_ ) _How's that for a twist?! Great right?! HAHAHAHAHA!_

Ichika falls to his knees and Sento is at a loss for words. " _Stalk…_ " I mutter gritting my teeth. " _I could do more you know. I could burn the tree you last went too. Or destroy the Family grave? How's that?!_ " Stalk mocks, I clenched my fist before I stomp over to the suitcase. " _Houki? Houki! NO! Don't use the-_ " I don't listen to Build as I open the case and take off my belt. My armor disappeared, Stalk looks over as I strap on the belt.

Houki: I'm sorry Sensei...( _opens Jelly_ ) Stalk… I'M GONNA KILL YOU STALK!

I turn the Jelly down, before putting it in my other hand and inserting it into the belt. " **Sakura Jelly!** " The beaker constructs around me, I bring out both my arms before I clench them. " _Henshin!_ " I shout as I bring down my hand and turn the crank. " **Crush! Flow! Overflow!** " The beaker closes around me, as the armor appears. " **Akatsubaki Sakura~! Charge! Burrra!** " I stand ready.

* * *

The Akatsubaki Sakura Charge has a mix motif of rabbits and Sakuras. The color plet of the suit is red, dark pink, silver, white, gold, and black. The while undersuit is black. The helmet is a clear red with visible rabbit eyes with their ears. The chest is silver while the chest plate is red with a rabbit on it. The shoulder pieces are pointed up with roots growing out with sakura blooming on the roots. Both arms have gold armor on the elbow and wrist with the sector in between being spiraling Sakura roots. The waist has the Sclash Driver with the jelly inside. At the crotch and thighs are white armor, with the thighs having gold writing them. At the knee and ankle are the same gold armor with spiraling Sakura roots, the foot have gold armor down it.

* * *

Build:( _disbelief_ ) _This is the worst possible outcome..._

Stalk:( _nods_ ) _Now this is what I'm looking for! Come on… Show me what you can do._

Akats:( _deep breath then exhale_ ) _Fine… I'll grow stronger than who I was yesterday…_ ( _looks at Stalk_ ) _I'll beat you, and avenge Kasumi!_

I shout before I reach my shoulder where several sakura buds grow out. Grabbing them I throw them at Stalk. She blocks as the buds hit her armor. Then burst and vines grow out forcing apart the armor. " _Oh? Then hows this?!_ " Stalk shouts as she summons a minigun to her hand and the barrel begins to spin. I turn my left leg a bit as the roots on my leg twist off and then embed themselves in the ground. The ground parts as sakura roots burst out forming a wall, sakura's growing on the wall covering the roots. Stalk open fires on the roots, the roots on my leg break off and spiral around my leg again, and with a flick of my wrist the roots on my right arm form a weapon before the break away. " **Twin Breaker!** " Holding the Twin Breaker in beam mode, I run out to the side of the wall. Stalk turns her body to follow me, but the vines on her grow to cover her body before turning into wood further restricting Stalk's movement. I blast her breaking the roots on her but damaging her. I stop directly behind the wall, I put my left hand on the ground. The roots twist off and into the ground, this time breaking out of the ground and slamming into Stalk sending her back into the wall, smashing through it. The roots on my hand split and twist onto my hand again, before I start to run. Running up the root that smashed into Stalk, I jump into the air. A blade appearing down the back of my leg. I slam down on Stalk, breaking down the wall, sakura's flying around us. I jump back and change the weapon. " **Attack Mode!** " Taking the Uso Hopper, I insert it into the Twin Breaker. " **Ready GO!** " Music plays as charge at Stalk. Stalk summons a shield and blocks, the drill breaks through the shield. Rabbit ears then also tear through the shield, ripping it apart the Twin Breaker is projecting rabbit ears in the form of ear claws. I grab Stalk again and proceed to slam Stalk into the ground before grabbing her by the head and lifting her up. " **Let's Break!** " I slam the Twin Breaker into Stalk, an energy rabbit blasting out and though her and blasting her away. Stalk slams into the ground and explodes.

Akats:( _heavy breathing_ ) _H-Hows… Th-That?_ ( _drops to knee_ )

Build:( _rushes over_ ) _Houki!_

Stalk:( _stands up_ ) _Not bad… Not bad at all Houki-chan. Let's leave this here for today. Caio!_

Stalk waves at me, before her armor breaks off of her. The Bottle in the Steam Gun shatters, then the armor combusts into smoke that engulfs the area. After a few seconds, the smoke fades, with Stalk missing. " _I guess that means she has more where that came from._ " Build mutters.

Akats:( _helped up_ ) _Argh… I-Ichika… Hows?_

I look over to see Ichika remove the Jelly from his belt. The armor disappearing, Sensei removes his can, and my jelly. Ichika falls stands and then collapse. "Hey… Hey, you okay?" Sensei asks walking over with me. Chifuyu, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi arrive. Chifuyu helps Ichika to his feet. "Ichika! What happened?" Chifuyu asks. "We couldn't see the fight, not when a whole battalion arrived to attack the capital." Kanzashi asks, Ichika pulls away from Chifuyu. "I-I'm fine." He mumbled before hobbling off. "Tatenashi, Kanzashi help these two. Chifuyu, I'll explain." Sento says before handing me off to Kanzashi. Sensei and Chifuyu head towards Touto government building.

* * *

 _Hokuto… We are M_

In the Hokuto Faust Branch, I'm forced to have a meeting with Tajimi, Stalk, and Squall. "What the hell is this? I was about to break through." I ask wondering why they would pull me out. _And what the hell did Stalk stay behind?_ I look at the pedestal next to where Stalk is sitting, seeing a destroyed gear bottle. _Guessing Stalk used it on them..._

Tajimi:( _sitting_ ) I felt that you might be having trouble with retrieving the Pandora Box and the Bottles, so I had you return.

M:( _sighs_ ) Don't fuck with me.( _leans on table_ ) I'm stronger than Build, Cross-Z, and Akats. My Hazard Level proves that too.

Stalk: _For now. Shinonono Houki and Banjou Ichika are becoming stronger faster than anyone. It's only a matter of time until they surpass you._

Squall:( _looks at Stalk_ ) Shinonono, I get. The Pandora Essence sure does power up… Question is. Why Banjou?

M:( _walks over to lab_ ) Fuck that. If you want to power me up. Then you can just do something to me.

Stalk: _Unfortunately, I cannot speed up your level growth. The Trio are the only ones I'd be able to do anything on._

Stalk stands up and walks over to a small marble table, sitting on it is a red trigger. "That thing?" Squall asks, I look at it. " _If this is used on them, their Hazard Level will shoot up._ " Stalk explains before sitting next to me. " _Probably till they're as strong as you. However, in exchange, their bodies will be destroyed if they're defeated._ " Stalk explains. _What?_ "So your saying they'll die?" I ask, Stalk looks at me and nods. " _But they will obey if you order them to do it. So..._ " Stalk says going to hug me, before I break off of her. _Like hell I'd do that._

M:( _looks at Stalk_ ) There's no way in hell I'd order them to do that.

Squall:( _looks at M_ ) You sure? You'll be in trouble if Cross-Z gets stronger than you. Not to mention Akatsubaki just got an upgrade.

Tajimi:( _stands up_ ) If you can't retrieve those Bottles… Then you're out.

M:( _turns to leave_ ) I'll snatch the Bottles before that happens( _leaves_ )

 _We are Observer_

Tajimi:( _turns_ ) Come on out now.

The Trio steps out of their hiding place. "Now, you boys heard what your leader said, but..." Tajimi asks walking up to the three. Stalk gestures to the trigger. "What will you do? Take the leap?" Squall asks, in Squall's mind other thoughts go through her head. ' _Either way, this won't change the Phantom Fronts._ ' Squall thinks to herself.

* * *

 _IS Cafe, Underground Lab… We are Sento_

I explain the plan to everyone. Houki who's still recovering, Ichika who's chugging down energy drinks like theres no tomorrow, Chifuyu whos helping me explain all of this, and Chole, Sawa and the twins who are listening to our plan. "After speaking with the government, we've decided to disperse the bottles." I explain before directing the attention of everyone to the map.

Sento:( _points_ ) Four in the Government Residence… Two in the Research Institute… Two in the Archaeology Museum… And two in the Clean Center. We'll hold the rest.

Chloe:( _looks at Bottles_ ) But it's dangerous if we leave them here.

Sento:( _grabs bottle_ ) Yeah. We should split them between us too.( _turns to Sawa_ ) Sawa? Have anything for us?

Sawa:( _nods_ ) Yes, as you've sked. I've dug up some info on Grease and the others.( _pulls up report_ ) Grease or rather. M's real name is Banjou Madoka, or Sawatari Madoka by her foster family, Madoka, just as Chifuyu-san said was considered dead. I still have nothing of what happened in between then and now, but Madoka was given to foster parents in Hokuto. Madoka owns a large tract of farmland… and the trio worked under her and the family. When the Sky Wall Tragedy happened, the soil composition changed. Due to that, Sawatari's farm fell into a devastating condition.

* * *

 _At the same time… Hokuto Faust Branch… We are Observer…_

Akaba: Captain and her family threw away their life savings… to look after us and our families. We worked as hard as we could… Then Mr and Misses Sawatari passed away from overworking themselves. C-Madoka kept moving, for us… But one day, we even ran out of food to eat…

Stalk:( _pats Akaba_ ) _I see… So you guys decided to apply to undergo experiments to become weapons, huh?_

Akaba:( _turns to Stalk_ ) We're thankful to you… for using us as well.

Stalk:( _nods_ ) _Don't worry about it._

Kiba finishes up, and is exited out of the chamber. A man in a gas mask helps him up and gets him away. "We can't let Capitan hog all the glory." Aoba says before entering the chamber. Kiba gasping for air, "We can be of use to her..." he says before collapsing onto the bed. The camber is closed up and Stalk throws the switch, Akaba goes to look at his friend going through the process. Stalk steps away, a smile forming under her helmet.

* * *

 _Back with Sento…_

Chloe: So Grease willingly underwent human experimentation… In order to earn money for his friends' living expenses.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) If anything, she's definitely a part of the Banjou family… But why was she separated from us?

Sento: Nothings for sure at this point… But what is clear, is that they're victims of war too…

Ichika: But that doesn't change the fact that they wrecked Touto's streets.( _looks at everyone_ ) There's no room for sympathy.( _grabs Sclash driver_ ) I'll take down each and every one of them-

I grab the driver out of Ichika's hand. "I won't let you use this anymore." I say. "Why?" Ichika demands. "It's bad enough with two of our riders using this… But the potential threat-" I try my best not to fly off the handle against Ichika. "You should've noticed how much your body has changed! Without that-" Ichika and Houki think about their actions.

Sento:( _walks away_ ) If your body keeps taking more damage…

Ichika: Are you jealous of how strong I am?

Sento:( _turns to Ichika_ ) What did you say?

Ichika stands up and stomps over to me. "Don't order me around when you're weaker than me." Ichika says before snatching the belt from my hand… I can't do anything to stop him. "I'll knock Hokuto down. That's all there is to it." Ichika says before storming off. "I-I'll go after him." Houki says before following after.

Sawa:( _looks to Sento_ ) Will he be okay?

Sento:( _groans_ ) There's no cure for idiocy.

* * *

 _We are Houki_

I follow Ichika to a park near his house. _We used to come here with Kasumi all the time when we were younger…_ Ichika lies on one of the seats, with left behind toys littering the park. I walk over putting out a can of juice over his gut. Ichika is too distracted by his thoughts to notice me. I drop the can on him as he snaps out of his mental conference. "H-Houki..." He mutters sitting up.

Houki:( _sits down_ ) Still thinking about what Stalk told us…( _No response_ ) _Sigh~_ It's so lonely around here now, huh?

Ichika:( _sits up_ ) Because they'll get involved in the war if they go out.( _looks around_ ) It's not right for kids not to be able to play in the parks.( _opens can and sips._ )

Houki:( _nods_ ) Yeah… You know. I haven't been here since I left because of the protection program.

Ichika:( _points to tree_ ) Yeah. I'd remember we had one long day with the three of us. You, me, and Kasumi… A lot has happened, I confessed to Kasumi in Junior High, then went out…( _looks at Houki_ ) I still can't believe that Kasumi… Or what's left of her is in that bottle.

I nod in agreement, I take out the Sakura Full Bottle and look at it. _Kasumi…_ I hand the bottle to Ichika. "Here. You deserve this." I tell him, he pushes my hand back to me. "No, you do." Ichika says before taking out the Dragon Bottle and showing me it. "This is her strength, her gift to me. You… You have her kindness, her will. I'm sure she'd want you to have that." Ichika says to me, I look at Ichika he doesn't seem so distraught over Kasumi.

Houki: Are you… Not hurt by the news?

Ichika:( _looks at Houki_ ) No… Well, yes… But… I made my peace when I became Cross-Z. I think that the news was more for you… What about you? You don't seem to distraught.

Houki:( _looks at Sakura Bottle_ ) No, I am distraught… It's all so horrible, this war, the others who were dragged into this fight, and all the lives destroyed by the war… It's horrible.

Ichika:( _nods_ ) Yeah… He's probably thinking the same thing.( _stands up_ ) … You know… We haven't seen him smiling in a while. I can't blame him, though. He thinks that it's his fault everything's like this.

Houki:( _looks at ground_ ) What Katsuragi did…

Ichika: That's why… I want to end this war as soon as possible.( _Houki looks at Ichika_ ) I wanna go back to school with Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu-nee, Yamada-Sensei, Hell even the twins! I wanna go back to those days… To see him smile again, teaching us things, going on his nonsensical rants, adventures to help students with their problems, and just… in general.

Houki:( _stands up_ ) So then… You're doing this for Sento…

Ichika:( _walks towards playground_ ) He's already done so much for me and you. You know,( _hops on playground_ ) if I never met him… I probably wouldn't have trusted other as much. This time… It's my turn to become his strength. So we can go back to those days...

Houki:( _walks over_ ) Heh, sorry to say but. We can't have those days back Ichika… The days ahead, when this war is over…( _smiles_ ) Is going to be brighter. We can't go back to the past, but we can make the future brighter… For Sensei, and Kasumi, but don't go trying to die, those days ahead can't be bright with out you're stupid shine!

Ichika:( _looks at Houki_ ) Oh… Shut up!( _goes down slide_ ) Whooa!( _hits ground_ ) Ow!... Fuck my ass…

Houki:( _giggles_ ) Should've stuck the landing.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I search through Katsuragi's Data and keep coming up with Errors. _Sigh~ It's no use…_ "You okay?" Chifuyu asks walking over. "Yeah… But I can't find the right keyword." I explain, before I'm embraced by Chifuyu. "Feel free to decompress, don't let it get to you." Chifuyu tells me, I hug back letting out a big sigh.

Sento: It's just been train wreck after train wreck… First the Sclash Drivers, then the War, then the Trio, then Grease, then the Bottles, then Stalk, and more… It's nothing but trouble.

Chifuyu:( _giggles_ ) Which is why you need time's like this, to decompress. Calm your nerves, I'm right here.

Sento:( _Sigh_ ) You're right… I really do need this…

Chifuyu:( _smiles_ ) Oh, Kiryu Sento… What would you do without me?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) I'd be hopeless ball of meat.

Chifuyu:( _pets Sento_ ) Well, I would have gone with a Hopeless ball of sadness is what I'd go with but okay.

"Heh, it's true though." I retort, I stand up as I bring Chifuyu close. "Still, this is as good a chance as any… Don't hate me." I say bringing my face closer to her. Chifuyu smiles. "Hate you for finally making a move?( _smiles_ ) Never." Chifuyu says to me, I bring our faces close. ***Beep~!*** _OH COME ON!_ " _Grease just showed up at the Touto Cleaning Center. Head there immediately._ " Gen-san orders.

* * *

 _With Gentoku… We are Observer_

Gentoku slams down the headset before stepping away. "This is far too quick." Yamada expresses to Gentoku, she looks to him. "Yes… How did the Bottles' hidden location get leaked?" The two think on it… "A Double agent." Gentoku mutters.

* * *

 _Back with Sento…_

I sigh as I grab my belt. _Just when it was getting good._ I grab my jacket and put it on. Chifuyu walks over to me and grabs my shoulder as she turns my cheek to her. She kisses me on the cheek and pats me on the back. "That's a little sneak peek. So do your best okay?" Chifuyu says to me. _Heh, I can't see it… But I must have the most stupid smile to my face._ "I'm off Chifuyu, I'll be back." I say waving off to Chifuyu. She waves back.

Chifuyu:( _smiles_ ) I'll be waiting for you and you're scientific nonsense.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) It's not- oh forget. I'm off.

Chifuyu:( _waves_ ) Have a safe trip.

* * *

Construct 72 Complete


	81. Construct 73

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam charges up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 73: The Trigger

Ichika: In the last construct Stalk appeared pulling Grease and his cronies out of the fight. All before battling us and dropping a bomb on us, that the Sakura Full Bottle is essence of Kasumi collected into a full bottle.

Houki: In my rage, I strapped on the Sclash Driver and transformed into Akatsubaki Sakura Charge. Later after the proceeding fight, it's decided to keep the bottles safe for them to be separated. But Grease finds out of the location of said bottles, we're all enroute.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Hopping off my bike I rush to the cleaning center. _This is far too quick!?_ I note to myself as I rush inside. "Seriously… Where on Earth did those three idiots go…?" I hear as I arrive to see M, or rather Madoka on the scene pocketing the Gorilla and Diamond Bottles. "Wait! How did you find those Bottles?!" I ask strapping on my belt, Madoka looks at me while she takes out her own belt.

M:( _straps on belt_ ) I'll tell you if you beat me.( _opens Jelly_ ) Not like that will happen though.

The belt activates. " **Sclash Driver! Robot Jelly!** " The Belt exclaims, M takes his stance and points to me before saying. " _Henshin._ " Pressing down the crank steam exudes from the belt. " **Crush! Flow! Overflow! Robot in Grease!** " The beaker constructs around M and materialises her suit. The liquid blasts away leaving her in her suit. I take out a Best Match pair, giving them both a shake before opening them and inserting them into my belt. " **Harinezumi! Shoubousha! Best Match! Are you Ready?!** " I crank my belt and shout. " _Henshin!_ " I jump off the stairs towards Grease as the armor materialises onto me. " **Firehedgehog! Yay~!** " I engage with Grease, we exchange fists as we move into the docking platform. _Open area, good._ We both attack each other keeping our distance, but Grease puts me on the defensive. " **Twin Breaker!** " Grease summons her weapons, she begins barraging me with beams. I take the brunt of the attacks, Grease comes in close taking out a bottle pair and swings at me. I lean back and swing my arm hitting Grease's hand knocking out the Bottles out of her hand. _Those are!_ I rush over and pick them up. " _Thanks! I'll be using these!_ " I say shaking the bottles and opening the caps. _Into the Driver they go!_ " **Phoenix!** " I duck under Grease attacking me, I turn to face her before putting into the next bottle in. " **Sojiki!** " I crank the belt. " _Build up!_ " I exclaim. " **Are you Ready?** " I put out my hand and blast Grease in flames, she jumps through the fire and charges at me. Using the vacuum cleaner I pull Grease in before creating a fireball, I slam it into Grease launching her back. I fire a stream of flame at Grease which she dodges. " _As expected of Build. You're making this fun!_ " Grease says as two bottles are placed in the Twin Breaker. " **Single! Twin! Twin Finish!** " Grease fires, materialising a tv screen that blocks my attacks, before smartphones appear on the TV and then slam into me. _I need to get this outside!_ " _Build up!_ " I shout taking out my can. " **Rabbittank Sparkling!** " The armor attaches on as I charge Grease. " _Funnels!_ " I shout as the Funnels attach onto my hands, I launch up close to Grease which surprises her as I send a volley of punches at her before kicking her out into the open.

Grease:( _heavy breathing_ ) _Well… Not bad… Looks like strength can't be measured by just Hazard Levels…_

Build:( _walks over_ ) _Well, I'm glad I could teach you that lesson._

"Capitan! Sorry to keep you waiting!" I hear as the Trio arrive. _Oh no… 4 on 1 is not a good look to me…_ " _You're late! Where'd you guys go?_ " Grease asks them, the trio take out their bottles. "Well, just leave things to us." Red says to Grease. "Don't be too surprised now." Blue says. _Wait? Did something happen to them?_ I look over to Grease who seems to put together what they said. " _No… Don't tell me you idiots..._ " Grease mutters as the three shake their bottles and insert them in, they transform into their suits but now their bodies are darker with trace bits of their color here and there on the suits.

Castle:( _jumps down_ ) _As of today, we're no longer Hard Smash… We're Hazard Smash!_

Grease:( _clenches fists_ ) _You… Idiots…_

Build:( _steps back_ ) _Hazard… Smashes?_

Grease:( _grabs Owl_ ) _Hey!_ ( _looks at others_ ) _Do you morons have any idea what you've done?!_

Stag:( _looks at Grease_ ) _We'll talk later, you can shout at us all you want then. First off… Let's get those bottles!_

Their faster than before, Stag appears next to me hitting me to the ground. Before I can respond, Owl flies in and slams against me. All before Castle uppercuts me, I try and block but my Funnels shatter and I'm sent flying. _What's going on?!_ " _We're not the same as before!_ " Castle says. _That much is obvious._ " _Let's go!_ " The Trio go in to fight me, as Grease goes to take a breather. _Damn it! No rest for me!_

 _We are Obosver_

" _You guys are too fucking reckless… You morons..._ " Grease mutters as two figures arrive on the scene. " **Dragon Jelly!** " " **Sakura Jelly!** " Ichika and Houki run into the scene. " _Henshin!_ " The two shout as they transform. " **Dragon in Cross-Z Charge! Burraaah!** " " **Akatsubaki Sakura Charge! Burraah!** " The two throw their fists at Grease who catches both of them. " _Look, I'm super irritated right now._ " Grease says as she proceeds to battle the two riders. Build gets knocked down as Grease knocks back Cross-Z and Akats. " _You two! I can't believe you used it again! You idiots!_ " Build reprimands the two.

Akats:( _stands up_ ) _Just shut up! Come on!_

Cross-Z:( _stands up_ ) _Bring it!_

The two two hit Grease. " _Is that all? Come on._ " Grease mocks, Cross-Z grabs Grease and runs into a wall with her. " _I want to become stronger! Stronger! Stronger!_ " Cross-Z shouts hitting Grease. Grease kicks back Cross-Z. " _Oh, shut up!_ " Grease shouts. " _Stronger!_ " Cross-Z shouts as his body begins to charge with electricity. Roots grow out of the ground and grab Grease, she looks down only to have her body fung around hitting the infrastructure around them. Grease aims his shoulder cannons at the roots and blasts them. The roots shatter as Grease falls, but before she hits the ground Akats charges in and kicks Grease away. She begins to pulse with electricity.

Build:( _gets up_ ) _This is bad! Ichika! Houki! Get out of the suits!_

Castle:( _walks over_ ) _Hey, don't look away!_

The Trio ready themselves before they combo attack Build. Stag rushes around Build hitting him in multiple directions, as Owl flies in and dive bombs Build, all before Castle charges in and rams into Build. Build flies back and hits the ground bottles dropping to the ground and Build's armor disappears. " _The Bottles dripped, get them!_ " Owl exclaims as they pick up the bottles, Sento grabs a bottle and tires to keep it close. " _Hey, hand that over!_ " Stag says grabbing Sento's hand and pulling the bottle out, just before kicking Sento in the stomach. Grease noticing an objective complete, backs off to the Trio. " _All right, let's go morons..._ " Grease says.

Castle:( _confused_ ) _What? But we could snatch more Bottl-_

Grease:( _removes jelly_ ) _We got more than we came for. Let's not test our fate here!_

" **Helicopter!** " Opening the bottle, Grease incerts the bottle into her belt. " **Discharge Bottle! Uncrushable! Discharge Crush!** " Grease puts up the palm of her hand as helicopter blades materialise, Grease is lifted up into the air with Stag and Castle grabbing on, Owl flies after.

Cross-Z: _Hey, come back! Those fuckers!_

Akats:( _floats_ ) _Come on! After them!_

Sento:( _getting up_ ) Don't go!( _stands up_ ) You're bodies are at their limit! Stop pushing it!

Cross-Z and Akats:( _in synch_ ) _Shut up!_

With that, the two fly off into the air after Grease and the Trio.

 _We are Sento_

I watch as the two fly away. _I need to send a message to find the two. Their bodies are going to be in tatters._ I send a quick message to Sawa and Chloe to recover the two. _This day can't get any worse…_ " _Oh~ my..._ " I hear. _Spoke too soon._ I turn to Stalk stepping out. " _I knew it was going to turn out like this._ " Stalk says to me. _Great…_

 _In the air…_

" _Where are they?!_ " Cross-Z shouts looking around, Akats is silent. " _Hey? What- Argh?!_ " Cross-Z and Akats are shocked with energy before they fall to the ground. The smash into the pavement, leaving a crater in their place. As the dust settles the armor protected most of the two. It's just then that Chloe and Sawa arrive on the scene just as the armor of the two fades away.

Chloe:( _runs over_ ) Ichika! Houki! Are you okay?!

Chloe kneels down and reaches down to the two of them. Shaking the two bodies, they suddenly glow. Chloe pulled away her hand in confusion. "What was that just now?" Sawa asks, Chloe looks at her bracelet. "This is..." Chloe mutters before she places a hand on the two, their bodies glow as the wounds on their bodies fade. "Their wounds… are healing..." Sawa says, just before the two sit up in confusion. "W-What the?!" Sawa exclaims in surprise, just before Chloe collapses.

 _Back with Sento_

Stalk:( _leans on pillar_ ) _Their rampaging as I expected. I'll tell you how to stop their power. The Forbidden item that Katsuragi made… The Hazard Trigger._

* * *

The Hazard trigger is red, silver, and white. The shape of a trigger, with a plug on the bottom. The body is red with silver pipes and white hazard markings. At the center of the trigger is a glass window to a gauge, at the top of the trigger is a blue button covered by blue glass.

* * *

Stalk then tosses the Trigger to me. "This… is the forbidden item?" I ask, Stalk reverts to Tabane as she walks to me. "Yup! Insert that bad boy into the Build Driver, and you'll tap into even greater power." Tabane explains to me. "You'll even be able to stop those two from going berserk." Tabane says smiling at me. _The forbidden part is what concerns me..._

Sento:( _glares at Tabane_ ) If it's forbidden, then there's some kind of price to it, isn't there?

Tabane:( _points at Sento_ ) Bingo! The longer you have it equipped, the more likely you are to lose your sense of self.

Sento:( _stares_ ) So basically, this is my own Bearserk trigger?

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) Oh, you're getting all the points right. For a good example look at the Hokuto Trio. They got much stronger using the Hazard Trigger. You can see the results for yourself.

Sento:( _looks at Trigger_ ) They got darker, so my armor would become pitch black then… Great. You may as well call me Lancelot.

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Although, the Trio, since they are Smashes, the effect wasn't filtered at all, so they've got a higher price to pay.( _walks over to Sento_ ) If you beat them…( _creepy smile_ ) THEY DIE!... So… You can see why it was forbidden.

Sento:( _looks at Tabane_ ) Why give this to me?

Tabane:( _walks past_ ) Same reason why I kept you alive.( _looks at Sento_ ) You're the only one who can stop those two. Banjou is a Natural Fighter, but he rages at the drop of a hat. You could say he represents a sort of Magma like fighter.( _walks up stairs_ ) Raw unrestricted power. Houki is a natural fighter, she represents nature, as if the Sakura motif wasn't obvious. Then we have you, using science to grow stronger. You represent nurture. And what I want is the three of you to push each other on to get stronger.

Sento:( _follow Tabane_ ) But what does that have to do with your actual goal. There has to be a reason to all of this.

Tabane:( _shu~ gesture_ ) We'll have to get into that some other time… But. _Sigh~_ I fear that time may be longer than I realise. See, Phantom Task is mobilising their forces to turn this Civil War into a World War.

Sento:( _shocked_ ) What?! When is this happening?! Where?

Tabane:( _looks at Sento_ ) Cool you jets. There's a good amount of time between now and when they will attack. They start in England, China, France, Germany, Russia, and the US. All the main players in the world. Phantom Task is going to light a fire under their asses, when that happens they are going to point it at Touto and Hokuto. A frame job, and if they do enough damage they'll drag them and others into the war. You've got your work cut out for you, Phantom Task has their hands in the pockets of multiple politicians in all those countries. They pull the strings to make allies on both sides.

Sento: Why are you telling me this?

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) Because, if this becomes a World War. Then making you three stronger will become so much harder… Plus, I want to stick it to Squall.( _looks at Sento_ ) Oh, Squall is the Leader of the Phantom Task Squad here in Japan. They've caused trouble for you and the Academy in the past…

Sento: The Rogue IS's…

Tabane:( _nods_ ) You've got your work cut out for you.( _turns_ ) Don't worry, I won't try and pull anything till you finish with your work. Ciao.( _leaves_ )

I'm left alone, the words of Tabane settle in my mind. _They're dragging this conflict to other countries… Why do they want to drag out this fight?_ Possibilities begin to flow through my head. That's when I get message from Sawa. _They what? Chloe did what?_ I try to process while I read the message.

* * *

 _Barber Kiryuu... We are M…_

M:( _looks at the Trio_ ) Why the hell did you let them experiment on you?

Akaba:( _walks over to M_ ) Well, Boss, we did it for you-

M:( _backhands Akaba_ ) Don't put this on me. I didn't ask any of you to undertake experiment!

Aoba:( _sighs_ ) Does it really matter?( _grabs milk_ ) You don't even remember us, you're a soldier. And so are we.( _walks past M_ ) Don't act like you actually care.

"Wait… Ao." Kiba says… _That cuts deep…_ "Did they really erase your memory?" Akaba asks, before he reaches into his shirt and pulls out dog tags. "When we became weapons, we gave up our names. We took up the nicknames Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba, and you with M." Akaba says before looking at me. "But you never even called us by them." Akaba stands up and walks over to me. "Is that because you remember us?" Akaba asks.

M:( _sighs_ ) Look. It's just a pain to remember… And hey.( _looks at Aoba_ ) I may not care… But I am your commanding officer. I need to have some loyalty from you guys… I'd prefer not to be stabbed in the back.

Stepping out of the barber I walk out into the open yard, finding trash bags, toys, and other assortment of items strewn across the ground. "Excuse me." I hear as I turn to a Hokuto scout. "I'm here to send a message to Codename M." The Scout reports, I look at him. "That's me." I tell him, he stands and salutes.

Scout: Mam! Apologies I-

M:( _sighs_ ) I don't care… Out with it, why are you here? What's the message?

Scout:( _at ease_ ) Mam, important orders from HQ. You and your team are on standby for now. Operations in other countries are about to begin, so you are on standby for the time being.

M:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) Standby? Wait… Does this have something to do with that plan Phantom Task is working on?

Scout:( _shrugs_ ) I don't know Mam. That's above my pay grade.

" _Sigh~_ Fine, orders received. You can go." I tell the Scout, he salutes me again before heading off. I look down at the plastic tricycle on the ground. _More of this is going to spread._ I look off in the distance, seeing the smoke rise above the buildings. _There's going to be more bloodshed then…_ I look down at the ground and kick a rock. _What should I do?..._

* * *

 _IS Cafe… We are Sento..._

I pour myself a cup of coffee as I hear what unfolded. "A healing power?" I ask Chloe who's eating with Sawa and the twins. "Yeah, this bracelet started shining." Chloe explains, Sawa jumps in. "I was so surprised! Their wounds closed up, and then they woke up right away and then Chloe-chan passed out instead. Right!" Sawa says looking over to Ichika and Houki.

Houki:( _looks at Sawa_ ) Wait… That happened to us?( _confused_ ) I don't remember…( _looks at Ichika_ ) What about you?

Ichika:( _eating ramen_ ) Hell if I know.

Sento:( _pondering_ ) Maybe something's happening insider her body… Perhaps has something to do with the purification ability…( _grabs food_ ) I'll look into it later.

Ichika: Why aren't you saying anything? We weren't able to control ourselves… Talk about sad.( _looks at Sento_ ) If you've got a problem, let's hear it.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) It's fine as long as you understand. Just look out for each other alright? If you two hadn't shown up, we would've lost even more bottles.( _heads downstairs_ )

Walking into the lab I place the coffee and sandwich down next to the computer. "Thank you." Chifuyu thanks as I grab a seat and sit next to her. "What have you got?" I ask her, she pulls up a video of Katsuragi. "This what I got when I typed in Hazard Trigger." Chifuyu says before playing the video.

Katsuragi: _This Hazard Trigger is an expansion that will boost the Rider System's output dramatically. But it carries a significant risk. If used in combat for a long period, the stimuli overwhelms the brain, causing loss of rationality. The User will as a result be overcome with an impulse to destroy everything in sight._

I stand up in shock accidentally knocking over the coffee as it spills across the ground… "It's crazy to think." Chifuyu says. I reach into my pocket in a panic and take out the Trigger. _I was joking… But… This really is a beaserk trigger._ The image of Build going bearserk and going will. "All this on top of those two..." I say, before Chifuyu puts her hands over mine.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) Calm down. Perhaps Katsuragi has someway to limit its power inside his data. We just need to find it. Besides we have more pressing matters to handle.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Right… Right… Thanks. As for the other stuff, I've already talked to Gen about the implications.

Chifuyu:( _backs off and crosses arms_ ) So. I assume you got clearance?

Sento:( _thinks back_ ) After a bit of an argument… Yeah. I got permission. I'll be leaving tomorrow.

"Where to?" Chifuyu asks me. "England, it looks like that's where Phantom Task will strike first." I say as I pick up the cup of coffee that dropped to the ground. "Okay then. Till you handle that, I'll hold onto the Hazard Trigger." Chifuyu suggests before reaching a hand out to me. "I'll look into the Hazard Trigger find out what I can, you just focus on Phantom Task okay?" Chifuyu says to me, I nod as I hand her the trigger. "Thanks. I know I can count on you. Handle those two for me as well huh?" I ask, Chifuyu nods before she leaves to get more coffee. I stand alone in the room before I look down at the puddle. "Ha~ great." I mutter before snapping my fingers to summon the cleaning Guardians.

* * *

 _England… We are Observer_

Down a dark hallway, a woman walks down it. Her steps echoing through the halls, in her hand she carries her phone reading news. The headline reads, 'Terror attack shakes Parlament!' the woman smiles as she approaches a door. The door opens, the woman steps into lab with engineer working on an IS. "How are the Preparations?" The woman asks, one of the engineers steps back and walks over to the woman. "Mam. The Hidden Fang will be ready by the next attack." The engineer reports the woman walks over to her IS. Putting her hand against the cold metal she smiles. "Excellent."

* * *

Construct 73 Complete

Next Construct…

A trip to England, returns a familiar face to the field of battle.

Cecilia:( _smiles_ ) You have no idea how good it is to see you again.

An attack on the government, with the past of the Alcott family intertwined?

"There's evidence pointing to your family having a connection to the attacks."

Cecilia: What?!

With a hand Build. An evolution of the Blue Tears to the next Generation.

Build:( _excited_ ) _Go on! Show them the evolution of the Blue Tears!_

Cecilia:... _Build up!_

Blue Tears… Generation 4?

Construct 74: London Bridge is Falling


	82. Construct 74

Asa mo yoru mo koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _From the sky the camera falls down on the nation of japan and then close up to the Skywall, where the red light beams down on Chifuyu, as she reaches out. Scene changes to Sento the light going up his body, Sento brings his clenched fist close to his chest before reaching out. In the background Stalk looks on._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku ima iku yo boku wa nagareboshi

( _Sento stands with everyone looking on with a serious face. Scene changes to Chloe in tears as Sento reaches out before a Shadowy hand grabs Sento's hand. Scene changes to Build, Cross-Z, and Akats standing ready to fight._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru

( _Camera flashes to Ichika's face then Cross-Z, then to Cross-Z jumping off a building and flying into battle. Scene changes to Cecilia taking aim with her rifle and firing off a shot_ )

namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru

( _The shot passes Rin, who swings at the camera, Charlotte blocks incoming fire before firing back_ )

nanmannen nan okunen mae kara no messeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku

( _Changes to Laura swinging her cannon and aiming before firing off a shot, the shot flies past Akatsu as she thrusts with her blade, under the helmet Houki let's out a tear._ )

shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizu darake no te de kimi mamoru

( _Grease drops towards Cross-Z with her weapon at the ready, Cross-Z spins around and thrusts his blade at Grease, their weapons let out a shockwave of energy as the two steare each other down. Scene changes to Tajimi and Phantom Task behind her. Looming over all of them is a Mech hidden in Shadow, a beam charges up before firing at the screen._ )

I continue to fight I continue to fight

( _Gentoku walks forward with Yamada behind him. Camera changes to an up close look at Gentoku up close, looking at one half of Gentoku's face is with a creepy smile. Camera switches to other side to see a dulled out Gen with purple crack veins creeping up his face. Stalk Revels in everything._ )

asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai wa yukue shirazu

( _Sento Drives his bike before swerving to park as he looks over the ridge. Looking over a hill, Sento looks on at Hokuto's army. Stalk flies in with new armor covering her._ )

ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi

( _Camera flies past the cast in different poses looking at the camera M's face shows anger, as camera changes to Sento also with a serious face, before Chifuyu drops in besides Sento. Sento and Chifuyu reach out to each other, but a shadow creeps up Sento's hand. Sento brings his hand close to his eye, the camera focuses on his eyes to see a shadow in both eyes._ )

hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai

( _Still focusing on the eye, appears an all black boots, hand, chest piece, then belt with a Red Trigger upon it. Then to Normal Build as his helmet folds out, the camera pans back to look down upon the entire cast. Camera changes to a Full Bottle being tossed before being paused in frame._ )

* * *

Construct 74: London Bridge is falling

Chifuyu: In the last Construct, Sento responded to an attack by Grease who aims to steal Full Bottles. A battle breaks out between Build and Grease, when it's broken by the arrival of the Hokuto Trio who had been powered up by the Hazard Trigger, soon Cross-Z and Akats arrive on the scene. The two proceed to battle Grease as they slowly being losing control of their power. Grease and the Trio pull out after taking some bottles with them, Cross-Z and Akats chase after them but the power of the Sclash Driver overwhelms them and they fall to the ground. Their they are healed by Chloe though mysterious means. At the same time, Stalk appears before Sento and hands him the Hazard Trigger and tells him of attacks imminent on other countries around the world. Sento heads to England to stop the attackers. Good luck Sento, I'll hold down the fort here.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Sitting in the airplane I type away on my laptop. Going through data I've collected though recent battles, as well combat data on the Frontlines, and archived battles in the Former IS Academy's database. _Using the data collected from all these, I could experiment with alternative enhancements to the Build and IS systems…_ Even though I don't have the Hazard Trigger on me, I could feel a dark dread creeping up my spine. _The Hazard Trigger…_ _What a terrifying weapon…_ " _We are beginning final preparations to land, all passengers please prepare to land._ " The Flight attendant says over the comms, I close my laptop. " _We are now entering our final approach to London City Airport. Thank you for flying British Airways._ " I sigh as I lock my seatbelt in.

Sento:( _lies back in chair_ ) London… Things are getting pretty hectic here.

 _London City Airport…_

Walking out into the lobby I see a familiar woman standing out amongst the crowd. "Sensei, welcome to my fair country of England." Cecilia greets me. Behind her I see her personal maid. _So this must be Blackett Chelsea-san._ Chelsea is slender young woman with dark red hair. She dresses in typical maid fashion but with a wide leather belt wrapped around her waist. She has a very beautiful appearance. "Nice to see you again." I tell her.

Cecilia: Chelsea, be so kind as to take Mr. Kiryu's luggage.

Chelsea:( _bows_ ) Yes my lady. ( _looks at Sento_ ) May I?

Sento:( _hand luggage_ ) Thank you, Blackett-san, or is it Miss Blackett?

Chelsea:( _takes luggage_ ) Chelsea is fine, Mr. Kiryu.

"I see, thank you and call me Sento." I thank her, I follow the two to their car. Getting inside, we head off. "We are going to my estate… Sensei, could I get a rundown of what's happening in japan?" Cecilia asks me, I look at her face. Clear worry on her face, I pull up a screen and make a quick timeline of events. "Take a look at these to get the gist of the situation in Japan." I say before I begin explaining the events of the last few weeks.

* * *

 _Alcott Estate…_

I step out of the car to see the estate before me. _Figures, this thing is massive…_ Chelsea parks the car and grabs my stuff out of the car. "Well, what do you think Sensei?" Cecilia asks me. I look at her and back to the building. "Fits you to a T. Though I suppose that has something to do with your family." I say to her, her face becomes neutral one as she ponders on my words. "Ah, sorry. I guess that topic is still-" I begin to say.

Cecilia: I've been thinking about my family a lot recently…

Sento:( _looks at Cecilia_ ) Is that right? Anything of note?

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Yes… But I will tell you. You've told me of the situation, so it's time I told you ours.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Show me the way.

I follow Cecilia inside, heading into the main stair room to the other rooms in the estate. Following Cecilia up the stairs, we enter into an office room. "Take a seat." Cecilia says as she takes a seat at the main desk. I take a seat in the chair before her desk, she pulls up her screen and shows me articles and news reports telling of the situation here.

Cecilia: You're coming could not be at a better time. Before you're coming here, their have been a world wide terror attacks that's been putting the world on edge. Just as you were told, information bureaus across the world have identified the Phantom Task Terrorist organization as the ones responsible. They have gone on a campaign of breaking and stealing advance and experimental IS's and committing terrorist attacks around the world. With the most recent attacks occurring here in England.

Sento:( _crossing arms_ ) Hearing how Parliament is going into emergency meetings soon, including how I've been hearing of more security defending the members of parliament, the recent attack must have targeted someone important, yeah?

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) A recent attack was on Oliver Oralia a representative. The media surrounding him is mixed here, he's been working with the Touto government in giving them supplies.

Sento:( _confused_ ) Why is it like that?

Cecilia:( _pulls up news_ ) Information about the situation in Japan is sparse, news doesn't come out of Japan as much as before the war. But the current view of the war is blurry, and information on both sides are conflicted, while some countries get one piece of information, another country gets a completely different story. Their small, but people have become divided over the information.

Sento:( _thinks_ ) I see… So that's how they plan to sow the seeds of distrust amongst the other countries. Spreading false information on both fronts.

Cecilia:( _sighs_ ) With how you described the front, anyone who would go there now, no one wouldn't be able to tell the difference. This has been going on for some time since the war started. But back on topic, Oliver was attacked and nearly assassinated last week, Parlament is putting together an emergency meeting to decide what to do. I've been a long supporter of Touto's and I've been supported by other members of parliament… But, I'm suspicious of some who are helping me. Especially after you told me that Hokuto and Phantom task have the pockets of several officials on both sides.

Cecilia stands up and looks back out the window. "Add that on the attacks on important infrastructure and attacks on civilians… People are terrified." Cecilia says as I look at the news. _It was very much like that on the streets… At the airport, I saw more people leaving than arriving._ I stand up and walk over to the window looking out to see the city. "I hate this look out over the city." Cecilia says putting her hand against the window.

Cecilia: I used to love this view. But knowing how little I used to know, and how blind I was… Okay, "Hate" is a strong word. Frustrated, is better… This view makes me frustrated over how England is right now... Putting that aside. I told you that I've been looking into my family.

Sento:( _looks at Cecilia_ ) What have you found?

Cecilia:( _sighs_ ) Nothing new.( _walks over to desk_ ) It's all the stuff I already knew… But there's one thing I've noticed. There are conflicting reports on my father, being in different places than I remember. Many times in the past, my father would leave the house. He wouldn't return for weeks or even months. When I was younger, I didn't think much about it. But when I was older, I began asking my Dad where he was going. He told me he was going to hot spots around the world. Hawaii here, a five star resort, or a country side. I thought he was going to visit mistresses or something, I'd ask my mother about it, but she always told me that I shouldn't worry about it. I figured that she had given up on him.

Sento: So then what's the matter? What's conflicted?

Cecilia:( _looks at Sento_ ) Well, I found reports saying that my Father was in war-torn cities and countries. All days and weeks before the leader or crime syndicate that was causing mayhem were either killed or arrested.

Sento: That… Sounds like you're dad enjoyed rough company.

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Yeah… But I don't see my father as that kind of person… Or maybe he was kinda like Katsuragi, before becoming you.( _looks at Sento_ )... I'm… Not sure what to think.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Either way, with this and the happenings in England. You sure have a lot on your plate.

Cecilia sighs as she leans on her desk. "Tell me about it." Cecilia responds, then an explosion rocks the building. "Whats happening?" I ask, I look at Cecilia. We look at each other and we exchange a nod before running out of the office. Heading back down the halls and to the main room we see Chelsea and the other maids and butlers looking out the door. "Chelsea! What's happening?" Cecilia exclaims Chelsea points outside. "Mistress! A terrorist attack outside!" Chelsea says to us.

Sento:( _pulls out Belt_ ) This looks dangerous, still have the Blue Tears?

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Of course. I haven't skipped on my training either.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Then let's go.

We run out of the house and to the streets, running past fleeing citizens. _No time for the facemask and sunglasses! Setting HUD to hide my face!_ Arriving at police cars arriving to armed masked soldiers and two Smashes? A Strong Smash and Flying Smash. "Sensei! Those are-" Cecilia begins, I nod in agreement as I take out my Full Bottles. "Yeah, Smashes… But how did Nebula Gas find its way here?" I wonder before walking out. "Wha-? Sir! Get back! This place is dangerous!" An officer tells me, I push him aside before I dodge a shot. "Yup. That's why I'm here. You can handle the Smash." I explain walking out, the Soldiers spot me and aim their guns at me. "Cecilia!" I say snapping my fingers, Cecilia materialises her IS and rifle taking aim and precisely hitting the weapons off all the soldiers.

Sento:( _walks out_ ) Thanks, Cecilia capture the soldiers, but be careful.

Cecilia:( _floats up_ ) Got it!( _flies after soldiers_ ) Stop right there!

Sento:( _shows bottles_ ) _Sigh~_ Still can't believe that their are Smash here. Now then… Shall we begin the experiment?

I begin to shake the full bottles, as formulas begin to float around me. The police officers stop as they see the formulas. Opening full Bottles I insert them into my belt. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as the frame builds up. " **Are you Ready?!** " I take my stance before shouting. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me. " **Fullmetal Moonsault! Rabbit! Tank! Yay~!** " I ready myself for battle. _Okay… Let's go._ " _The formula to victory has been decided!_ " I says before jumping up into the air, I materialise the Drill Crusher. Landing on the ground I swing back around knocking the Smash off its feet and to the ground. I kick the Smash into the air, grabbing the leg of the Smash I swing it around and toss it into the flying Smash. The two smash into each other and fall to the ground. _Hmm… These are weaker than the ones in Japan… It's like the ones I fought around when I met Ichika…_ " _Still, with how much stronger I am now. I'll make this quick._ " I say before taking out the Ninja Full Bottle and insert it into the Drill Crusher. " **Ready? GO!** " The Plasma Lance activates I charge at the two Smashes and send a flurry of attacks at the smash. Multiple Lances appear as they pierce the Smashes. " **Voltech! Break!** " I do one last swing taking both of the Smashes down in one strike, the fall to the ground and burst with green flames. I put out two empty blank Full Bottles. Opening the bottles they absorb the essence leaving to citizens lying on the ground.

Build:( _rushes over_ ) _Hey! You two okay?..._

Cecilia:( _flies over_ ) Sensei, the Terrorists have been- Wait… What?!

Build:( _looks at Cecilia_ ) _What? What's wrong? Do you know these two?_

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Yes, these two are part of a list of kidnapped people. It's been happening for some time… I was worried it would end up like this… But I didn't think it would get to this.

Build:( _sighs_ ) _Seems like Phantom Task is serious about making this a World War._

"That seems to be clear." I hear from behind us, we turn around to a man with brown hair, blue eyes, dressed black suit and tie. " _And you are?_ " I ask, the man walks over to us. "My name is John. I'm an officer of the law. I need you two come with me." John asks us looking to the two of us. "Please, get in the car, Kamen Rider Build, Cecilia Alcott." John asks us pointing to the car pulling up behind us. "The Officers here will gather and interrogate these members of Phantom Task." John says, walking over to us. "So?" He asks. I look at the car then to John.

Build:( _pulls out phone_ ) _Mind if I follow the car to wherever we go?_

John:( _sighs_ ) I'm afraid not. Get in the car.

Build:( _lowers phone_ ) _Look, let me clarify, I don't want to get in the car because the suit won't fit in their. I'll follow, you can trust me._

John:( _looks at Cecilia_ ) And you? Mistress Alcott?

"Let's make this quick. I have work to do." Cecilia says as she walks to the car, John opens the car door for her. I take out the Lion Bottle and open it inserting it into my phone. " **Build Change!** " I exclaimed as I toss it into the air, changing into it's bike mode. "Oh… That's how you intend to follow..." John mutters looking at the bike, getting on I rev the engine and we drive off.

 _Location Change: SIS Building_

Build: _The SIS Building? MI6?_

 _I see, that's why the Agent gave us John. It's not his real name._ We pull into the driveway, the gates open and we enter the SIS Building, entering we park and get out. "Well then, John. What does MI6 have with me and Build?" Cecilia asks John as she gets out of the car. "Come with me and you'll know." John says as we follow him to an elevator. We enter the elevator, John takes out a pass and scans it on a scanner on the wall. "Home." John says as the Elevator begins to move. As the elevator moves down, John's eyes fall on me. "Colorful." John remarks.

Build: _I wasn't the one who designed it this way._

Cecilia: If you did, it would be the same. There would be no difference.

Build: _Funny._

John: You two clearly know each other. Care to explain?

Cecilia:( _points to Build_ ) Met this weirdo while I was representing England in Japan.

" _Weird is a strong word._ " I mutter. The elevator goes down to clear glass to see the internals of MI6. Information, missions, and much, much, much more... "You know that you will keep quiet about what you see here." John says to us, Cecilia and I put up a thumbs up. "Hmm… Good." John says as we reach our floor. The doors open and we follow John through the workspace, people glance at me before returning to their work. Heading down the room we arrive at a door leading to an executive office. The glass doors open on their own and we stepped in. "Well done, leave this to me." An old woman in her 60s maybe early 70s says to John. "Yes, Ma'am." John says before leaving.

Woman: Kamen Rider Build. Japan's latest weapon, or rather. A peace keeper made to do war.

Build:( _sighs_ ) _Not really proud of that fact. I wanted to avoid war._

Woman:( _puts hands together_ ) Clearly, if you're here in our Fair England. Then you, Cecilia Alcott, daughter of Albert and Sara Alcott. Current IS representative of England, and advisor to Touto Support party. Head of the Alcott Foundation, and CEO of the Best Match Foundation, helping War Torn countries around the world, which include Japan now.

Cecilia: Why have you brought us here?

Woman:( _smiles_ ) Straight to the point. Very much in common with them… Apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. Call me Maria, and I have called you here to help with Dealing with Phantom Task.

Build: _So what? We're now MI6 Agents?_

Maria stands up and walks around her desk. "That has yet to be seen. Still, Build." Maria says before picking up a remote and pointing to her desk she presses a button as a holographic screen appears. "You're ability to take out these "Smashes" You called them? Will be invaluable to us." Maria explains showing us a series of holding cells keeping Smashes locked away. " _Impressive. Energy cells._ " I identify looking at the cells. _Must have cost a mint to make this work._

Maria: Correct, Build. We are currently tracking Phantom Task's movements to try and stop these attacks.( _looks at Build_ ) For that, we would-

Build:( _looks at Maria_ ) _I already see where this is going. You want my Rider system to counter the Smashes. Well, I'm afraid that's going to be a clear NO._

Maria:( _sighs_ ) You must understand, we are doing this to keep England safe.

Build:( _clenched fist_ ) _I knew someone who trusted people like you. He built something amazing that could have benefited the whole world. Then it was stolen from him and used to destroy lives._

Maria: We are MI6, not Faust. We would nev-

Build:( _steps back_ ) _My answer is still NO. I can't trust people who don't even reveal their real names. I understand the work you do is for the good of others. But I still cannot trust you. If you want help handling Phantom Task, fine. But I'm doing this my way._

Maria: …. _Sigh~_ Fine. Nothing we can do then… And you? Cecilia Alcott? Will you help us?

Cecilia:( _looks at Maria_ ) I'm defending my country, then helping Touto. I have someone in Touto I want to see again as soon as the War is over.

Maria:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Is that right?... Well, that's not important for me. For now, welcome to MI6, Cecilia Alcott, Kamen Rider Build.( _puts down remote and gestures_ ) Follow me you two.

The two of us follow Maria back out of her office and the main office where John waits for us. "Ma'am..." John asks, Maria looks at John and then gestures us to come with her. "Come." Maria says walking towards another room. "Get them up to speed." Maria says, as we follow towards a docking bay.

John: 48 hours ago, our agents with local police and military discovered an abandoned mine being active again. Vehicles, personnel, weapons, and more. The items rolled in are items to manage an IS. We've also been hearing chatter that the next attack is imminent on the London Bridge.

Build: _London Bridge? They planning to bomb the bridge?_

John: Unsure, but what is for sure. The attacks aren't over.

As we walk down the halls, I spot a toilet. _Now's my chance!_ " _Excuse me a moment._ " I say before moving into the bathroom. Heading into the Stall, I remove the suit, and turn back on the face covering feature of my HUD. I head back out and into the hall where everyone's waiting. " _Apologies, I needed to get out of the suit. And as it seems to be the thing, I'll keep my identity a secret._ " I explain to Maria and John. John looks at me in confusion, but Maria couldn't care less. "As long as you help us, who you are means nothing to us. Come." Maria gestures us to continue following her. Following Maria we head into docking bay, inside the docking bay we find a squad of soldiers. 4 IS pilots, and a team of Green Berets. "Miss Maria? We're ready to go on you're command." The leader of the IS squad updates.

Maria:( _nods_ ) Excellent. Kamen Rider Build, Cecilia Alcott. This task force I've made for this operation. Is is lieutenant Eleanor Amelia and her IS team of IS pilots. And this is Staff Sergeant Wesker Robertson. Him and his team of Green Berets have been working to find the members of Phantom Task in our country.

Eleanor:( _looks at Sento_ ) So… You're Kamen Rider Build. Touto's new weapon.

Sento:( _scoffs_ ) _Speak for yourself. The Idiot Prime Minister forced me into the role. I am a protector, first and foremost._

Wesker:( _walks over_ ) Is that right? Then why interfere in our work here in England?

Sento:( _looks at Wesker_ ) _Because Japan is bad enough. I don't want other countries being dragged into the Civil War. Two world wars are enough, I don't want three. Especially with the Pandora's Box in play._

Eleanor: Ah, because this Enigma of a box sure is the reason for the war in Japan.

Sento: _You seem to forget that the Pandora Box made the Sky Wall, the Smash, and by technicality the Rider System. And if what I've seen is true, the Phantom Task team here in England is making Smashes. Then I won't forgive them for bringing Japan's war to England._

Wesker:( _nods_ ) Is that right.( _looks at Cecilia_ ) And how about you miss?

Eleanor:( _walks over to Cecilia_ ) Let me just say first, I love your work with you're company and the Best Match Foundation.

Cecilia:( _bows_ ) I'm glad to hear that, but I'm with Build on this. England has enough on his plate as it is, we don't need a war being dragged into our country. If it means that Phantom Task intends to kill people. They'll find that I'm not waiting in my nice mansion. But down and dirty with them.

Eleanor:( _smiles_ ) Well, hell yeah Sister. No wonder Maria brought you here. You aren't some high born lady, you a high born lady who can kick some ass!

John:( _steps in_ ) Sorry to break this up. But we have reports that suspicious vehicles are approaching the bridge. ETA 20 minutes.

Sento:( _steps over_ ) _How do you know it's them?_

John: We have IS signals connected to several stolen IS from our military.

Maria:( _looks at everyone_ ) John, you're with the team on this mission. Everyone, get your things together, you move in 5.

Everyone except Cecilia and Sento:( _in synch_ ) Yes Mam!

Cecilia:( _nods_ ) Okay.

Sento:( _thumbs up_ ) _Okay._

* * *

Construct 74 Complete


End file.
